Heart of a Mother
by jimelization
Summary: 10 years have passed since the guardians won the final battle with the villains. Life has been good ever since, the gang is now in college, and Cornelia and Caleb are about to become parents. But when a certain old enemy returns with a rather delicate request their world is about to turn upside down. Will Caleb forgive his mother, and what kind of a grandma will Nerissa be?
1. Night Talks

**_HEART OF A MOTHER _**

**_ARC 1_**

**_Nerissa's Return  
_**_Chapter 1: Night Talks _

_Heatherfield_  
_2:30 AM, Caleb&Cornelia's house_

_"And you, live happily, having no desire to see me, even if I was to die beside you, a single tear you would not shed too..."_

A sudden blue light illuminated the guest bedroom, as a middle-aged man with long brown hair and beard appeared in the middle. He looked a little tired, but he had to be quick- in the dark room, he had to make it to his bed again, before someone else woke up. Unfortunately, he had bad luck that night, because as he was still materializing, he lost balance and landed on his hands and knees, creating a loud "thud".  
His son was soon to arrive, just like he had thought.

"Dad?"- the younger man who entered the room and switched the lights on, looked at his father with concern. " I thought I heard something..are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Caleb, I was going...eh returning from the bathroom, but I tripped in the dark." -the bearded man explained, as he gave his son a small smile. "Go back to bed. Did I really wake you up, I'm sorry..."

"Fine then...and no, I had a rather strange dream..."-Caleb replied feeling awkward. He couldn't quite make sense of his own dream. All that had sealed itself in his mind seemed to be some words... " I'll be leaving you now, sleep well, dad."

"I will, son, after all, I have to go to Meridian tomorrow morning. I will try not to wake you and Cornelia up... _again_." - his father flashed him an identical to his awkward smile.

"Oh, what leads you there? I could come with you..."

"No need, Caleb."- he was quick to decline his offer. "I'm going only to get some things from our old house, you don't have to come with me for that, you know Cornelia needs you here now. More than usually."

"You're right, dad."- Caleb agreed. " OK then, catch you later. It's almost morning already, you better get some more sleep before folding to Meridian. Night!"

The older man nodded and followed his son with his gaze, as he exited the room and closed the door behind himself, leaving him alone. Or at least alone at first sight...

When he was sure that Caleb was back behind the closed door of his own room, he let out a sigh of relief and made it to the bed where he collapsed, opening his palm to reveal a blue jewel shaped like a drop and hung on a leather chain.

_"Close one, Julian. Next time try to land on your ass."_

Julian smirked as the well-known, seductive voice coming from the jewel giggled at his quiet growling.

"Mocking me, are we?"

"_No, never_."-the voice pretended, still amused.

Julian sighed keeping a smile on his face, and placed the jewel from which the voice was coming on his chest, leaning back with his hands behind the back of his neck.

"After so many years, I feel like our family can unite again."- he confessed.

"_That's a brave dream, Julian_. "-the voice lowered down despondently. " _But I don't believe that_..."

"Don't even say such a thing."-Julian interrupted. "I'll make it happen. That's the least I can do..."

"_We all know I'm the bad one here, Julian. It was me who ruined our family and our future, I regret it now, but back then, I didn't even think about you and Caleb... I left you behind just like that_..."

"We have talked about this too many times now. I don't want to hear of it. It's a new beginning for us, Nerissa. Everyone deserves a second chance and a new chapter, and this is ours."

For a hot second, the room was fully dark and quiet, only the weak shimmers of the blue jewel were to be seen. The man had his eyes focused on it, determined. Determined to keep his promise.

"_Come here, you_. " - she was calling for him again, not only for a chat, as her seductive tone suggested.  
_Twice in one night, blimey,_ he thought.

Julian's cheek went crimson for a second. He had to leave early for Meridian, but surely he could still manage to do it even with one more hour lost.

A loss for his sleep, but a win for his cause.

The man concentrated and rubbed the jewel between his hands.

In a moment, he was gone in a wave of bright blue light, the only thing left in the dark room was the jewel.

The crystal drop, left calmly on the bed, flashed barely noticeable blue sparks, while inside, two voices, entangled in a love duel, gradually sank into the former heart of Meridian, remaining unattainable to the outside world.


	2. Cassidy's Chain

**AN: I am happy that I received positive feedback for this project :) It is something which I am currently very interested in, as I recently re-watched the two seasons of W.I.T.C.H and remembered so many things from my childhood, including why Nerissa has always been one of my fav characters. Sadly as there was no season 3, the her family's story was left with an open end and that is why I decided to give my views on how it should had been continued ...Enjoy and give me your opinions please(also excuse any mistakes- English is my 2nd language and I don't have my grammar-check on) :D **

_**Heatherfield, Caleb&Cornelia's house, 9:30 am**_

Cornelia Hale woke up, feeling grumpy from the beginning of her morning. She sat up in the big bed and pulled the light pink sheets up to her waist:

"Caleb!"-she demanded. "Caleb where is my breakfast? I am starving! Caleeeeb! "

"Woah, is it me or are you extra _you_ this morning."- the familiar voice of her friend made Cornelia growl with outrage and finally remove the luxurious night eye-mask from her bright blue eyes, as they focused on the young woman with dark skin, who was standing in front of her.

"Taranee, what are you doing in my room? "- the blonde asked with undisguised annoyance,

"Honestly Corny, right now? Regretting that I came to help you catch up with our lectures."- Taranee replied, clearly annoyed by her friend's behavior.

Cornelia sighed.

" I'm sorry, but you know I am pregnant here! I have mood swings, and no time for college work whatsoever. Maybe you can tutor me another time."

"I see." -Taranee adjusted her glasses. " But we've already talked about this Cornelia, you specifically asked me to be here today. I am missing classes for you!"

"Well!"- Cornelia hummed sourly. "Then why don't you just go back to your classes and leave this for another time. Oh and on your way out, see what's taking Caleb so long with my breakfast-"

"Cornelia!"

"Thaank you, you're the best, bye "- Cornelia said unabashed, and proceeded to examining her face in the hand mirror which she kept on her nightstand.

"Caleb is not here, Cornelia. "- the standing woman informed her with crossed arms and little flames in her eyes. "And he will not be back before evening, you know he is taking double shifts at the 'Silver Dragon', now don't you?"

Cornelia screamed, but at last she gave up.

"Fine! Tutor me! But not before you make me oatmeal with seasonal fruits and a cup of decaffeinated coffee with extra foam, OK?" - she rose up in her full glory and walked past her shorter friend, patting her on the back. " Come on Taranee, let's do this, we don't have all day. I'll be in the shower, you start my breakfast."

"Anything for the _queen_."- Taranee snapped with annoyance, but yet made her may to the kitchen. This wasn't how she had pictured her day, but after all Cornelia was her friend and hence she was going to forgive her even more, diva-like than usual attitude, and help her with all she could.

_**Mount Thanos, 10:00 am**_

Julian landed on his feet and took a few seconds to catch his breath. He had been folding for hours, afraid of being seen and recognized before his mission was completed. Finally he had made it, he was standing in front of the mountain which both he and Nerissa knew very well. The same mount top on which 50 years ago Cassidy had died, and Nerissa had been imprisoned. But time had gone by, Cassidy was ghost-free, alive and given a second chance to live. Everyone deserves a second chance...

Julian pulled out the heart of Meridian, which hung on his neck. The jewel shined it's mystical light, as Nerissa's voice came from within:

"Julian...it's surely too cold here, make your way to Cassidy's old grave and let's get you away from this hectic mountain."

"I'm fine, Nerissa."- he assured her. "I have a big coat and it will keep me warm all day and night if needed, you don't rush things, make sure that what we need to do here is done. "

"We both know it's twice as cold here at night."- her voice was soft and caring. " I will not make you freeze to death, just go to Cassidy's old grave and we will be done here in no time."

The man smiled at her, pleased to hear her concern, feeling loved. Over the last ten years he had remembered what it is like to love and to be loved, and now it was time to free his love from her exile. In a few more minutes, he had made it to the place where Cassidy used to be buried. The old grave was covered almost entirely by snow, with the exception of a small part of the tombstone that appeared above the snow. Julian held the heart of Meridian in his hand and pointed it at the grave.

"A mistake made up for is not a mistake, but a good deed. Old body of Cassidy, if it wasn't for Nerissa, your soul would not be living today with the same appearance and in your 30s... Nerissa killed you unwillingly, but brought you back to life 40 years later...she has suffered enough for a mistake that she has corrected, herself. Show the mercy that we know is your true self. Forgive Nerissa and break your chain..."

"Quintessence!" - Nerissa added.

The lighting which emerged from the jewel struck the tombstone. The old grave shook from within, as the snow melted, and the ground opened with a loud noise. Two bony, almost entirely skeletal arms sought support in the ground, as Cassidy's entire old body appeared on the surface, leaving it's grave. After 50 years, the body resembled something more ominous than a zombie, with it's decomposing skin and torn rags, left from the former guardian suit.

Julian took a step back, but remained determined. He had seen scarier than that, alright. He held the heart of Meridian firmly, pointing it at the animate corpse.

"Former self of Cassidy."- Nerissa's voice sounded from the jewel. " I wronged your soul, but I gave her a new life after that. I was truly sorry for what I did to her even before I managed to bring her back from the otherworld...Nobody knows what Cassidy meant to me...Please forgive me, as I can't look her in the eyes..."

"Go away, sorceress."- the decaying corpse's hoarse voice cut her off. " I'm not your friend, I am just a decaying body, but I still keep the memory of what you did to me! You destroyed me!"

"We both know that I didn't mean to do it."-Nerissa sobbed from the heart of Meridian. She could see the creature in front of her from the walls of her crystal prison. She knew that creature was once her dearest friend and that was killing her. "I was wronged by the Oracle, I wanted the heart, the power back for myself... I never wanted to hurt Cassidy..."

"BUT YOU DID."- the cadaver took a sharp step forward but fell on the snow." You brought me to this state, you may have given the soul of Cassidy a new life and body, but there is nothing you can do for me...and that is why you shall see no mercy."

"Please."-Nerissa begged. " You are Cassidy's old body, and deep inside you there sure is something left from her sympathy. If not for me, do it for my son Caleb and his unborn child. Give me the chance to be in their life. I know I did you evil...but I gave Cassidy the chance to experience life once again, to become a pediatrician and take care of kids...Please think of my kids too, Cassidy...Say you forgive me..."

Julian, who was listening the whole time, crossed fingers behind his back. The old body finally looked empathetically moved, even though it was hard to tell, given the fact that it had no eyes and it's face was almost unrecognizable .

"Kids..."- Cassidy's former self muttered. "No kid should have to live without it's mother."

"That's right..."-Nerissa encouraged with growing excitement in her voice. "Do you..."

"I forgive you, Nerissa. The real me is living again, I want the same for you..."- for a moment there, the hoarse voice was replaced by Cassidy's again.  
Nerissa felt her heart tremble, as four enchanted chains appeared on her. The biggest one, overlapped around her waist, with an end tied to Cassidy's former body's hand, broke.

"Mercy."-she thought . "Mercy is what costs you loss and victory in life, but this time I didn't use it to make you mine, I used your mercy to free both of us."

The mountain was illuminated by a bright light, and when Julian regained his ability to see again, there was not a trace left from the former body of Cassidy. It was just him and the jewel. The man folded a portal before putting the jewel back around his neck.

"Are we ready?"

"Almost ready, Julian."-Nerissa's voice caressed his ears. "We're done with this place and for the day, of course. Our next stop tomorrow, will be the beautiful forests of Zamballa..."


	3. Can't Believe What my Mother Did to Me

_**Small A/N: Even though this story will be focusing mainly on Nerissa's return and her new way to her family's life, the other characters of W.I.T.C.H are still going to have a big part, as I feel it has always been in the show. In this chapter some Caleb/Cornelia fluff and Will drama. The story continues, enjoy :)**_

**_Caleb&Cornelia's house, 7 PM_**

Caleb returned back home around the time when Cornelia was about to go completely nuts. Seeing him at the door, she didn't even give him a chance to greet her- she attacked at once:

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the wandering warrior! Why would you take double shifts and not even tell _me_ about it first?"

"Corn.."-he attempted to say something, but the blonde didn't give him a chance.

"And what I am most angry about, you didn't even pick up your mobile all day Caleb. All day! Why the hell would you do this to..."

"Bills have to be paid, you know" - Caleb finally managed to over-shout her. "On your planet they are big, I've learned that in the last 10 years, believe me. A little _understanding_ is all I want from you after a day like today when I have worked for over 10 hours. But of course you give me a hassle instead. Without further ceremony, right when I return home. Thanks a lot, Cornelia"

"Caleb, I.."- but she had done it. She had pissed him off and he stormed past her. Cornelia followed him to the kitchen, where he was already sitting on a chair, eating a piece of bread with an angry look on his face.

Cornelia sighed, but when she saw him eating his bread and all, she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Is that why you always have to make me angry."- he didn't remain obliged to her.

"I'm sorry."- she said sweetly and kissed his left cheek.

Caleb rolled his eyes, but his anger had vanished. Their arguments were always like that- heated, but silly. Loud, but short.

"I am tense all day when you are gone. And Taranee was here, she tortured me with homework."- Cornelia complained, as she proceeded to making a sandwich for her boyfriend.

"Poor you with such friends who help you with such things."- Caleb said mockingly.

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, before placing the plate with the fresh-made ham and lettuce sandwich on the table in front of him.

"Eat this instead of the dry bread, silly."

"I'mma eat you."- he replied playfully before pulling her down for a kiss.

Cornelia smiled as she sat on his lap.

"In a few months."-she agreed, resting her arms on Caleb's chest, and her head on his shoulder.

"Right."- he flashed her one of his cute smiles. "After our baby is born. How is our baby today, by the way?"- he asked, and gently put his hand on her tummy.

"Like so, so impish!"- Cornelia exclaimed making Caleb laugh. "Your heir's kicks are getting harder every day. "

"Like now?!"-Caleb was sure he had felt a little kick.

Cornelia placed her hand on top of his, as they felt yet another little baby kick together. Big smiles spilled across both of their faces, and as their eyes met, each knew how the other was feeling.

"The baby knows his or hers daddy is here."-Cornelia whispered. "That's what got it excited, we've been missing you all day."-she stopped for a second. "Wow, I begin to sound like those cheesy 30-year old moms, don't I."

Caleb laughed.

"There's nothing cheesy about that, and you are not 30, don't worry. You are still one hot, almost teen, mom to be."

"I know, we're gonna be the coolest parents ever."-Cornelia said glowing, and snuggled in him more tightly.

Caleb took her in his arms as he carefully stood up and brought her to the big sofa in the living room.

"You didn't eat your sandwich."- she pouted after he placed her on sofa gently.

"I'm going to take it and I'll be right back, ma'am"

Cornelia smiled, satisfied enough with that answer. Caleb soon got back to her and they spent the next 2 or 3 hours together, cuddling on the sofa, watching TV and just chatting with each other. Their time together went unnoticed, they had forgotten about the outside worlds, enjoying each other and catching up for the missed day, when suddenly Caleb asked:

"Hey, my dad came back, right?"

'Huh?"- Cornelia didn't follow his thought for a second, as she had completely forgotten about Julian. "Oh...now that you said it, I haven't seen him at all, where did he go to, anyway?"

"Maybe he folded back to his room."-Caleb stood up.

Cornelia looked at him in perplexity, and he took the distance from the living room to the second floor and back, in no time.

"Well?"

"Not in his room."- Caleb sounded worried. "Dad went to Meridian this morning...should I be worried he is still not home."

"Oh, no Caleb, you know your dad is still adapting to Earth."- Cornelia waved her hand slightly disparaging." He has lived on Meridian his whole life, maybe he's meeting friends or something. Don't worry."

"Yeah..."- Caleb scratched the back of his head. " I guess you're right...but he is supposed to be here to help us and all..."

"Do we really need help tonight?"

"You're right. I guess it's fine."

"And don't forget that if there was trouble on Meridian, Elyon would have informed us first. That means Julian is just enjoying a peaceful, normal night there."

"Ok, miss Rationality. When did you become like that? Looks like Taranee did her tutoring well."- Caleb teased, as he got back on the sofa, starting to kiss his girlfriend's neck playfully .

Cornelia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're _sooo_ done with thinking about things, which are not me for the day, rebel boy."

**_Will's apartment, 3:00 AM_**

Will Vandom woke up to the urgent ringing on her apartment door. Who the hell was visiting her at 3 AM?! She rose from her warm bed, half-heartedly, and put on a red sweatshirt over her PJs, before heading for the door.

"_Matt has no time sense, none. Coming here during the small hours, disturbing our rest."_\- she heard her alarm clock, Buzzer comment, as she was leaving the room.

That idea made her sleepiness go away, and cheered her up. Maybe Matt had returned early from his New York trip and was coming to surprise her. Maybe he was coming to her first, because he had missed her the last few days in which they hadn't seen each other. She hurried to open the door, taking a few seconds to fix her hair in the mirror, hanging in the entrance hall. "Well, don't I look like a mess."- the young woman said to herself."Whatever...Matt wouldn't mind me with no makeup, and looking a little fugly, right. After all, he is not Cornelia..."

"Ma-...Mom?!"-Will exclaimed. That she hadn't expected. Her mother showing up at this time of the night?

After Will had turned 18, Susan had married Dean, going to live with him and leaving her old apartment to Will. She was usually very clearheaded, always calling before visiting...That sudden change worried her daughter instantly.

"Come in Mom, what's the matter? Something happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Will, no need to worry. I am doing just fine."-Susan assured her, walking in. "Did I wake you up?"

_What an odd question mom, it's 3 AM, _Will thought.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, sorry sweetie, are you alone?"-Susan wanted to know, after a quick examination of her daughter's outfit.

"Well...yes..."-Will replied, weirded out. "But why are you here at this time if everything's alright?"

"Oh, yeah,_ that_!"-Susan exclaimed, as if the reason for her sudden visit was insignificant. "Will, I thought Matt was with you, but since he is not here...I hope you don't mind me asking, did you have a fight?"

Will stared at her mother in a zany way. What else could she say about Susan's strange behavior that night.

"No, Mom, Matt is out of town...but even when he is in Heatherfield, we don't spend every night together."

Not only did that come out sounding very lame, but now her mother was giving her looks as if she had just heard the most galling news ever. Will was slowly beginning to understand the nature of her mother's sudden visit and strange behavior, and she didn't like it at all.

"Is ...is it serious? I mean, if things are not working out you can always find a new boyfriend, Will, even though..."

"Mom!"-Will folded her arms in front of her chest. "What's all this? You came here just to tell me to break up with Matt? I thought you had long forgotten your stupid ideas about how he _badly influenced_ me, what's this now."

"No honey, I don't want you and Matt to split up at all, on the contrary, I worry that your relationship has not yet passed to the next natural level ..."

"Huh?"- Will didn't understand. Was her mother on something tonight?! "What are you talking about now?"

Susan bit her bottom lip. She knew this talk wouldn't be easy, but she wanted to start it now, before going on her trip with Dean.

"Will."-she began in a serious tone. " I'm not saying anything, but Cornelia is pregnant."

Just another crazy deliverance tonight, Will thought irritated. _Next time I'm so not opening the door for you._

"I know that Cornelia is pregnant."-Will said with a sulky expression. "Your point, exactly?"

"Well."-Susan trailed, eyeing the floor. "The two of you are the same age. And I am not saying anything, but if things with Matt are not going in that direction maybe... just maybe you should think of finding a more suitable partner before it is too late..."

"Wow, hold it."- Will was already very annoyed and feeling like an electric pole. " Mom, first of all. Not that it is any of your business, but Cornelia didn't plan on having that child. It just sort of happened. Secondly, as you know, I'm 24, not 44. Ok? I have plenty of time to have kids with whoever I want, and now it is not the time at all, I am still in college. Why would you want me to have a baby now, when I am NOT ready?! Just because one of my friends is pregnant?"

"Will, don't you shout at me, when I am only thinking for your good." Susan put a hand on her hip. " If I listen to you, you will never be ready! You think you're still a teenage girl. I already had you when I was your age! "

_And look what that did to your first marriage_, Will thought angrily, but had the prudence to keep this comment to herself .

"Mom, you're not OK tonight. And I am not kicking you out, because it's your place, but what I will do, is go back to bed. You stay here, go home, do whatever you want. Just don't go to Matt with your nonsense. You've embarrassed me enough times for the both of us. "

"I embarrass you!"-Susan almost screamed. "And what will I feel like when all your friends go around pushing strollers while you follow them dressed like you're still 15?!"

The sudden ring on the door interrupted their fight, Will opened, feeling like she was in a madhouse. Now who was it? Was her home suddenly a public zone?

A tensed-looking Dean walked in.

"Susan you two could be heard from down the street. I told you not to talk to her about this now."-he sighed.

Susan just folded her arms and said nothing

"Hey Will."-the man added.

"Hey Dean."- Will blew a strand of hair off her forehead and glared at her mother. God knows who else she had discussed her new crazy idea about her with ."Are you here to take my mad mother home?"

"Actually..."

"We are here to leave your brother with you for a few days."- Susan explained sourly from behind her.

"Wha..."

"Hi, Will."- it was now when she saw young William Collins, her half-brother, standing behind his dad.

"We're traveling, and since you are so free and not planning on doing anything about it."- Susan continued, winning herself a reproachful glance from husband. " We decided to leave your brother here. Take good care of him. That's his stuff."

Will just stood there with an open mouth, as her mother gave her instructions and orders about how to take care of William. She just couldn't believe it. What a crazy night. First she was scolded for not being pregnant before everyone else and now she was a babysitter for God knows how long. If she had known that fate has such plans for her that night, she would have stayed to sleep at Hay Lin's.

"Sorry, we didn't call you to ask you first ,Will."- Dean said at the end. " We weren't sure if our flight departs in the morning or on the next day and it has slipped our minds... I hope you are not too angry. Would you do us this favor?"

Will just smiled with slight annoyance. What could she say? Kick them out and tell them all to fuck off? That was what she kind of wanted to do, but on the other hand, Dean and William weren't at fault and it would have been unfair towards them, especially towards her little brother.

"Have a good time."

"Put your brother to bed!"- Susan gave a last order before she and Dean walked out ." And make sure he is not late for school tomorrow! We will call when we arrive."

_Take him to school_, Will thought annoyed. _Oh great, can't get better than that._

The young boy and his parents took their goodbyes, and Susan started to say something else, but her daughter did not allow her.

"Byee Dean. Safe Travels."-she chanted, before slamming the door in her mother's face. Will could hear her being outraged on the other side, and her husband patiently urging her to get going.

"Come on, Billy. Time for bed."-she said as she took her brother's luggage and escorted him to her old bedroom. She glanced at the clock on her way- 4:04 AM.

The young redhead frowned, accepting the fact that she would get no sleep at all and entered into a telepathic connection .

**"**_Guys, you sleeping? Meet me at 9, I can not believe what my mother just did to me..."_


	4. Kadma's Chain & Blunk's Clue

**Long chapter with much going in it, Blunk and the other guardians ****got an interesting part ,**** enjoy and keep leaving me you****r ****opinions and impressions **_;) _

_Heatherfield, 9:15 AM _

"God, I'm a role model even when I don't intend to."- Cornelia tossed her long hair back smugly, after hearing Will's story.

She and her friends had gathered around a table in a local coffee shop. After being called by Will, the guardians had met for a latte before their first daily assignments.

"Way to go, Cornelia."- Irma mocked her.

"Seriously, Mrs. Vandom has lost it." - Taranee shook her head. "This is too much even for her."

"But Will, did you explain to your mom that Cornelia and Caleb were simply not cautious enough?"- Hay Lin exclaimed with her usual innocent tone, making Cornelia frown.

"Yeaah, why didn't you tell her that our power couple here, has never heard of contraceptives" -Irma agreed, throwing a perky glance at the Earth guardian.

"Caleb has trouble with putting them on, OK?"- she snapped, making everyone laugh. "It's not like they have condoms on Meridian."

"Oh, but does that matter?I thought you were his first girlfriend?"-Irma continued to tease her, and Cornelia was just about to attack her back, when Taranee interrupted them.

"Guys, please. Be serious, Will has a problem here."

"No it's fine."- Will shook her head. "My only problem is to figure out who will look after William while I am at lectures and at the store, and stuff."

"That's easy, Grandma will take care." Hay Lin said obligingly. "Case closed."

"No, Hay Lin. I can't bother your grandma like that, at least not during my entire stay with William...Dean and my mother won't be back until next week."

"We'll figure it out, don't worry Will."- Irma put her hand on the redhead's shoulder. "We will babysit in shifts. Cornelia here is free all the time."

"Excuse me, as much as I want to help."-Cornelia said, glaring at Irma. "I like the idea where Yan Lin is babysitting, better. I need my rest, and a 10year old is most probably going to ruin it for me."

"Cornelia is right."- Will looked down ." I will pick him up from school and take him home today. I will seek your help for tomorrow."

"Will."- protested Hay Lin. " When is Matt coming back to Heatherfireld?"

"Today."- Will admitted.

Both Hay Lin and Irma gasped disapprovingly, even Cornelia was outraged:

"Hello, your boyfriend is coming back tonight and you want him to find you babysitting your little brother? Bad idea much."

"I know, but..."

"Will, you're crazy!"- Irma waved her hand and turned to the others. "Ok girls, who's free tonight. I'm not, cuz I am going to the movies with Martin..."

"I'm helping my mother in the office."- Taranee excused herself too.

"I'm out too, but I told you, he can stay with my grandma."- Hay Lin interjected. "She's got you covered, Will."

Will sighed with resignation.

"I'll be very thankful to her. Not to mention ashamed."

"Don't be silly, silly."- Hay Lin told her softly. " Anyway, tomorrow we can leave him with Julian for example, right Cornelia? He is free and at home? He can take William to the park or something like that. Grandpa training "

Irma laughed and agreed with her:

"Yeah Corny, why don't you do this at least . Ask your dad in law-to be."

"I will ask him, if I see him."- Cornelia rolled her eyes. "The guy is always going somewhere, not telling me anything. "

"What a crime." Taranee scoffed. "How can someone possibly go somewhere without informing our queen"

"She's crazy, I tell you."- Irma added and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Queen Corny. Queen of narcissists"

"Geese."-Cornelia pouted, but a smile was quick to arise on her lips . She loved being the center of attention, her friends, and their little jokes about her. It made her feel special in her own way.

_Zamballa, Swamps of Shené, 9:30 PM _

Julian walked through the swamps of Zamballa. It was dark and and the night air was hot. The man had equipped himself with tall rubber boots , to help him go through the muddy waters. The heart of Meridian hung around his neck as usual, and flew under his chin, illuminating the way. Nevertheless, he carried a flaming torch in his hand.

"Julian."-Nerissa said . "Please, watch your step, you know it can be dangerous..."

"I fear nothing."- Julian assured her. "I want to start our new chapter before our grandchild is born. I mean it. "- determination could be heard in every word he said.

"What would I do without you."- Nerissa purred with appreciation.

Julian sighed. He couldn't wait for the day when they would be walking together everywhere. He had to complete everything faster. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Nerissa. Put some life to this fire."-he said suddenly, nodding at the torch.

"What?"

"That's the fastest way for us to get noticed."- he explained with a serious look on his face. " I want to do this as fast as possible."- the last part of his words came out as quite the shout. Probably a little too loud than needed.

"Are you out of your mind, Julian?!"- Nerissa whispered tensely. "That will be a big risk and mistake, we need to get the Zamballans to forgive me, not hate me even more."

"At the end, we need Kadma's forgiveness." -Julian corrected her. "And she's not even here. What better way to draw her attention when we go to her..."

"Julian. I think you don't understand how this works..."

"Nerissa, we have been discussing this for years. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. "- he said firmly. "You trust me, don't you."

In her crystal prison, Nerissa stood up with her hands pressed to the glass walls. She was tense; things weren't going according to her plan and everything could be ruined... If this plan failed, she would have no other way to go out and that would mean no new beginnings, no family, no nothing ...However, the look in the man's eyes, his determination, his faith...all that she couldn't ignore, and after a short pause, she spoke again:

"Of course I trust you, Julian, in the last 10 years you have been doing everything for me...but you do realize that if something does go wrong, it will probably be impossible for me to be with you in the outside world..."

"I promise you that nothing will go wrong."- Julian cried. " Nerissa, I want to be a man for you and to take care of you, you don't have to do and think everything on your own anymore, if you trust me do as I say."

Nerissa looked at him tentatively, but made her mind:

"Quintessence!"- the fire immediately grew rapidly, flying in all directions. The forests were soon encircled by thick smoke. It didn't take the Zamballans long to find the origin of this trouble. One big tree pushed the torch away from Julian's reach and as it fell in the swampy waters, another tree caught him by the collar an lifted him up in the air.

"You will pay for this insolence, human. You will face the queen herself."

Perfect, Julian thought as he got carried directly to the Zamballan Palace. Nerissa however was not so smug, inside the Heart she was shaking from unrest and even anger. If only Julian had listened to her instead of doing this. What had he done at all, she was unable to see the logic. Her trust was stepping back in front of the fear. "Don't fail me now, Julian. Just not you too..."

But he was so calm and determined, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. His heartbeat was fast, but very well measured. She could feel the adrenalin in his body, but it was that cool type of unabashed adrenalin, which any woman like her would fall for. Nerissa didn't make an exception. By the time they were at the palace, she had relaxed a little and decided to give him more trust. Nerissa finally sat down waiting for Julian's next action. Meanwhile upon arriving at the central grounds of the palace, the tree-guard threw him on the floor in the queen's roots. Julian stood up with pain, but didn't lose time. He bowed in front of the queen.

"So, you're the one causing trouble to my land."- Ironwood roared. "You don't look that mighty at all. Why are you here and how?"

"I apologize that for a moment my grief took precedence over me, your Majesty. I'm here to seek forgiveness for forgiveness."

"Is that so."-the big purple tree spoke in her strong audible voice. " Seeking forgiveness by destroying my kingdom is paradoxical, human. And what is this grief you talk about. Who are you?"

Julian took a second to rethink his next sentence:

"Just a father, and old acquaintance of your former queen. I have a simple request."

"Queen Kadma?"- exclaimed Ironwood.

"Yes, your Majesty."-Julian confirmed. "Kadma had an old friend once, she wronged you in the past. Can you find the power in your hearts to forgive her ."

"What old friend? The sorceress!"-Ironwood had suddenly remembered. " That evil woman who almost destroyed us, then stole the Heart of our jungle and cast a spell on our queen Kadma? Why would we ever want to forgive her!

"Because that woman is the mother of my son."- Julian bowed once again. "And she is no more. I have a long way to go before redeeming all her sins, but I really want to do it. I feel partly responsible. Please, your Majesty."

The queen looked at him in earnest; he seemed also sincere. Тhen again, she didn't want any new problems on Zamballa. Maybe it was better to do as he requested and never see him or any of his relations ever again. Besides, it cost her nothing to do it, even if she didn't care for the sorceress's memory. She wanted to protect her people.

"To forgive is something higher than to wrong, human."- she said at the end. " If this is all you want, then we forgive your late beloved. Holding on to grudges is not us."

Julian felt his heart race in excitement. He had done it. Only a few more words...

"Thank you, your Majesty...just one more thing, please act as if she was here with us. Say that you forgive my.. I mean, Nerissa."

Ironwood glanced at him incredulously. What a strange man, she couldn't wait to send him away.

"Trees forgive every Winter for taking away their vitality, because every Spring is their rebirth. The same way we wish to hold on no bad memories. We won and hence, we forgive you, Nerissa. Zamballa forgives you."

_"Such arrogance. Being your queen for 30 years, Kadma did pass her arrogance to you, and that is how a part of her is still here with you... Forgiving me in such an arrogant way was all I needed, but this time not to make any of you mine... the arrogance which you taught to your folk, broke your chain, Kadma._"- Nerissa thought from her prison, as the chains once again materialized on her and the one bound around her legs , burst into thin air. "My darling Julian, I should have never underestimated you."- she whispered, as Julian was walking away to a more hidden place, where he could fold.

He smirked.

"Nerissa, a strong woman like you finds it difficult to leave her fate in someone else's hands. It's alright. We are a step closer to spending our life together with our kids, and that is all that matters."

"Thanks to you we don't have to deal with Kadma herself, you saved us so much time."- Nerissa exclaimed heatedly. " That's what I call the student surpassing his teacher!"

The man folded a portal to his room in Heatherfield, feeling happy.

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted."

"Come to me. I'll feed you with figs by the lake. And you can sleep, with your head on my lap...under the shadow of the big oak..."-Nerissa whispered seductively, making him bristle with pleasure.

The illusions of the jewel, which once served as a way to keep her convinced that she was the ultimate winner, were long subordinated to her will, allowing her to project whatever scenery she wished. Over the years, she and Julian had walked on beautiful meadows, forests, swam in crystal clear waters and had their moments under the rain...It was great, but surreal. This entire glamoured world inside the old jewel was doing it's job, but it wasn't enough for neither of them anymore.

_Heatherfield, 12:30 PM_

In the attic of his Earth home, Caleb stuck one last nail with his hammer. In the last two weeks he had been secretly working on a crib, and it was finally ready. It only needed some paint. The young man put his tools away and took a step back to look at his creation. It looked pretty good- a mix between modern day Earth cribs he had seen in the stores and the traditional, old-school type of cribs that could be found in the homes of wealthier Meridian citizens.

As a future father, he wanted to give his unborn child the most he could with his own hands. The sudden fold in his attic broke him off his thoughts:

"Blunk!"-the man exclaimed.

The passling stood up from the floor on which he had fallen, as the fold had opened too high for him, and shrieked excitedly:

"Caleb, happy to see Blunk?"-the little toad-like creature croaked. "Blunk happy to see Caleb too. Look what Blunk got for little baby."- and Blunk pulled an old toy shaped like a crystal star from his backpack.

"Yeah...I'm sure it will be a great toy after a good wash."- Caleb laughed at his little friend. Even Blunk was extremely excited about them becoming parents.

"Caleb made bed for little baby?"- the passling pointed at the crib and made its way to it in a cheery step. "It so pretty!"

"Yeah, Caleb made this for baby, but this surprise."- Caleb warned him quickly, imitating his way of talking."Do you think Cornelia will like it?"

"Blunk knows many secret surprises, Blunk's lips are sealed! Not going to tell Blondie girl."-he said heavily, as the man covered the crib with a white sheet. "Blondie girl like colorful things, paint bed with shiny paint!"- and Blunk pulled a can of strange looking wood paint from his backpack, and handed it to Caleb.

"I will be painting it...just not sure I will use this." - the young man replied, throwing a suspicious glance at the paint.

Blunk shrugged and followed the rebel downstairs.

"Cornelia's cooking today. Wanna stay for lunch?"

"Blondie girl and kitchen? Blunk never expected to hear that."

"I know right."- Caleb smirked. " Something has gotten into her today, she went grocery shopping and said she'd make lunch. Yan Lin says her mother instincts are awakening."

The two friends made their way to the kitchen, where the guardian was just coming back through the back door.

"Hey, let me help you."- Caleb took the paper bags from her and placed them on the counter. They weren't heavy, but yet. He didn't want her to strain for anything.

"Blondie girl!"- Blunk exclaimed joyfully.

"O, hey, Blunk."Cornelia greeted him. "You're here just on time for my world famous Spanakopitas."

Blunk clapped his hands in excitement and sat on the kitchen table, with a fork and knife, drumming on it's surface.

"What's that"- Caleb asked with distrust. He had the feeling that Cornelia had just saw another scatty recipe on the back of her Fashion&Lifestyle magazines.

"It's a surprise."-she snapped, feeling what he was trying to say. "Helloo, is it not enough that I cook here?! -she teased.

The man grinned. If Blunk wasn't here, he'd slap her ass.

"By the way, Caleb, is Julian home already?"

Caleb raised his head. He too felt his father's absence was rather odd. He had been staying with them for months, but lately, he was being weird.

"No, I have to talk to him. Something is up, I think he is home-sick."

Cornelia made a face while chopping the vegetables.

"How am I supposed to send him on Grandpa-Training with Will's brother if he is 'home-sick'"

"What?"- her boyfriend didn't understand.

"Caleb's papa fold a lot."- Blunk interjected. "This morning, Blunk saw him in Meridian woods."

Caleb and Cornelia turned their heads to him almost at the same time.

"What? This morning?"

Blunk made a funny gesture but continued.

"Yes, Blunk saw Caleb's pap, but Caleb's pap too busy, didn't see Blunk. As Blunk followed him in fold, he found himself on Zamballa! Blunk couldn't say hi, when he got up from ground, Caleb's papa disappeared between trees."

"Since when can Julian fold to wherever he wants."- Cornelia exclaimed. "I thought Elyon gave him an amulet to go to from Meridian to Heatherfield, and the other way around."

"So did I."- Caleb frowned. " But what's most strange, what did my father have to go to Zamballa for, without even saying a word to anyone."...


	5. Suspicions

**_Thank you for the PMs, please do leave them in the reviews next time as it is more inspiring in a way to have them there :)  
Here we go!_**

_Heatherfield, the "Silver Dragon", 1:00 PM_

Yan Lin removed the big frying pan from the fire, and added more soy sauce to the rice. She had listened carefully to Caleb's story. He and Cornelia were worried about Julian , his mysterious travels to Zamballa and him being absence a lot lately. The former air guardian did her best to assure them everything was alright:

"Caleb, your dad is going through a change in his life."-she said wisely and filled two plates with the fried rice. Cornelia was unable to cook her lunch after all. "What I think is, that he needs some time to adapt to the changes, dear."

"What change."- Caleb murmured uncertainly. "Is it so scary for him that I am going to have a kid..."

"Maybe he feels he's too young to be a grandpa."-Cornelia shrugged. Unlike Caleb, she was no longer disturbed. To her Yan Lin's reasoning made sense. Besides she wasn't that worried to begin with, nothing had really happened now, had it.

"Young. I wouldn't say..."

"Caleb, I will have a word with Julian for your reassurance."-Yan Lin suggested. "But don't you mention it to him, otherwise he will think you two spy and him and might feel offended, got it?"

"Spy on him?"- Cornelia exclaimed in an indignant tone. "Yeah right, like I don't have enough on my plate already."

Yan Lin's wrinkled face brightened with maternal glow.

"Speaking of which, don't just look at your plate. Eat! The baby needs a lot of food."

"But grandma."- called Hay Lin, who sat at the table next to them, coloring with William. "How did Mr.. Julian fold to Zamballa if he only has an amulet which folds to Meridian and Heatherfield?"

"She has a point. "-Caleb slammed his fist on the table. "I feel like I should be the one who has a word with my father..."

"No, no and no."-Yan Lin shook her finger at him. "I told ya something, have some patience and stay calm. Why stress so much over your father's decisions? He can go anywhere he's a grown man."

"Caleb I think Yan Lin's right. "-Cornelia put her hand on his throbbing fist. "Don't go crazy over nothing. Maybe he was there to get something for us."

"Like what."- Caleb snorted.

"Idk, some fruits, or something like that." Cornelia assumed comically, making him roll his eyes. "The thing is, it's no big deal."

"Are we sure Blunk didn't open the fold?"-Hay Lin almost yelled, winning herself a reproachful glance from Yan Lin who nodded at William .

"Do we forget something, missy?"

"He has earphones in his ears, grandma..."

"I don't know anymore." Caleb sighed as he got up. "I wish my father would share with me more, but apparently we are not there yet."

"Caleb! That's not true, your dad is just ...in love or something."-Cornelia shot in her attempt to calm down her boyfriend.

"What do you mean."- Yan Lin asked , with an unglued look on her face."

"You know, when someone is in love, they get all absent-minded and stuff. Maybe Julian is dating someone and he still doesn't want to tell us. That's normal."

"Yeah... even at this age."-Hay Lin began in an optimistic tone, but Cornelia interrupted her:

"What do you mean, at this age, Hay Lin. My future father in law is in his prime time! Did you expect him to stay alone for the rest of his life?Oh no way Hose, now I am sure that is the case. Plus being the dad of Caleb he is already good looking, and eligible."

The young air guardian stiffened her laugh with her hand.

"And with his deep voice and all..."

"Yeaah!"- Cornelia agreed. " We've been worrying for nothing Caleb, do you see now?"

"Earth girls."- he sighed, but was amused. This talk had distracted him, and he seemed to enjoy it.

The two guardians continued to exchange ideas about Julian's dating life, and even Caleb took part in the conversation from time to time. As the three young adults laughed together, Yan Lin stepped closer to the window, as the worried look did not come off her face. Something was wrong alright, even if she had not sensed it at first, now the misgiving was nesting in her chest, and would not disappear until she received an answer.

_Will's home, 8:00 PM_

Will was almost ready. She put her hoop earnings on, and checked herself out in the mirror one last time. With her short red casual dress with a cool print in the front, and black high-heeled half-boots she looked like a snack. Maybe a little more on the lips, she decided and applied another layer of cherry gloss.

"There."- she said to Harley, her hair dryer. " I dress like a 15 year-old, ha! Yeah right. I'll show her."- the truth was that her mother's words were still ringing in her ears. She had been thinking about it since Susan had left, and it made her feel stupid. But not tonight, tonight when Matt was coming to see her everything needed to be perfect. Will had prepared wine with two glasses ,some green salad and a small plateau with appetizers.

"Stop fooling around."- Harley scolded her. "You will ruin your blowout before Matt sees you!"

Will just rolled her eyes and went to light the candles which she had placed around. Matt was going to be here any minute now. "Your mother is having a mid-life crises. Do not pay attention to her."- Tristan the TV said to her, as he sensed that Will was still bothered by what had happened the previous night. "Just like Monica in the Telenovela 'La niña y su madre de la crisis de la mediana edad.'"- Tristan explained, referring to one of those soap operas which he'd broadcast every once in a while when Will was bored.

The redhead couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Her power to talk to electrical appliances used to be a burden in the beginning, but nowadays she was having a lot fun with it.

Hearing the doorbell, she jumped from her place. Finally he was here , if she spent another night here alone with her electronic friends she'd probably turn into one of them.

"Oh hey Ma..Irma!"- Will made a face. _Well that situation is starting to repeat itself way too often now..._ "Irma, I thought you were at the movies."-she said a bit annoyed.

"I was going to be, if that geek my so called boyfriend wasn't busy with yours!"- her friend screamed on top of her lungs, as she entered the apartment and threw her bag on the floor.

"What now?!"- Will was sure she had heard wrong, but due to Irma's terrible mood she quickly regretted for asking twice.

"Are you deaf Will?!"-the blue-eyed woman snapped in her belligerent voice. "I've been waiting for Martin Tubbs's sorry ass , for what felt like an hour! More or less, who cares, we are missing our movie already! I went inside to ask him why he was taking so long and I saw Matt. Work they had, busy they were!Please! I was so angry, I don't even see why anymore. We're talking about Martin Tubbs after all."

"Irma, just breathe."- Will said with her hands in a stopping gesture. "And tell me something else, where are they exactly?And what work..."

"At the radio!"- Irma growled.

_Makes sense,_ Will thought. After graduating High-School, where he was doing very good in the school's radio, Martin had started work in a studio in Heatherfield's official radio station building where most local radio stations were housed. _Perhaps Martin was helping Matt with a song for his new album. _

"I'm telling you Will,our boyfriends stink! I'd rather date Blunk! Let's go to the movies together, what do you say? I don't want my tickets going to waste,although I will surely have Martin pay anyway,oh that idiot! I just want to kick him in the..."

"Irma."-Will stopped her rant. "Not that I don't want to go to the movies with you, but I was kind of very excited for seeing Matt tonight. So why don't we go back to the studio and see how they are doing, maybe they are going to be ready with the work soon."

"Oh I see, you did gussy up."-Irma shot in her sly voice. " For Matt?Aren't you a dear. Just like Corn.."

"Are you going to compare me to her too?"- Will seemed a little irritated, which made Irma laugh even harder.

"Let's go ms second runner-up for pregnancy, let's see if the assholes are done with the studio."

"Irmaa!"

Fifteen minutes later the two young women were in front of Martin's studio, which was located on the second floor of the big building with glazed walls and a modern look. Тhey made their way through the corridors, after Irma showed her VIP pass to the security. Martin had given it to her to make her visits easier, but now that she was angry she kept complaining to Will where in Martin she'd stick it. Will rolled her eyes at that statement.

"You are too much, Irma."- she said , when they finally stopped in front of the right door. "Boys."- she knocked lightly , before opening. "Are you re..."

"Thanks guys."- Will pushed Irma aside, so that both of them were not visible from the inside of the studio, just when Julian was standing up from his seat.

"What gives,Wilhelmina!"- Irma growled, after her friend had pushed her in the wall.

But Will made her a sign to be quiet . She wanted to hear what was going on inside, as she felt that it was kind of odd. For some unknown reason, Will just felt like she should learn more. Irma however hadn't seen anything and still didn't understand what was happening . She dusted the back of her turquoise dress and shoved Will hastily, asking for an explanation.

"No problem , sir. We will figure it out."- they heard Matt's voice from inside the room.

"Yeah, and I will record everything as we discussed, man. "-Martin added. "We have a few days, but we will make it."

"Thanks boys. We will be in touch."- Irma was about to speak up , when Julian exited the studio and walked away without noticing them. Will had pulled her friend behind а tall cabinet on time.

"Was that Caleb's dad."-Irma finally said.

"Yes..."- Will replied thoughtfully. _But what was he doing here, though_... Suddenly she felt a terrible heat on her leg, what was that? The heart of Kandrakar? But what had alarmed it , in such a way? Will pulled the jewel out of her pocket. It was hot and almost scarred. That had never happened before.

"And why are we hiding from him?"- Irma asked in an bile tone.

Will sighed. She couldn't explain to her friend why and what exactly she had felt, but deep inside her she was sure that she had done the right thing. Her instincts rarely misled her.

"Will you're mad."-Irma said, walking in the studio room. "I hope you get the D tonight, maybe that will get you back to normal!"

Will blushed, because Irma had said the last part way too loud, and Matt and Martin had heard her. They greeted them warmly, and Will walked in too, glaring at Irma on her way.

"Will, I missed you. What are you doing here, I was just going to head to your place."- Matt said ,as they looked at each other's eyes after their hug.

"I missed you too, Matt. Irma said you two were here and we decided to come wait for you to finish with your work."- the guardian replied with a twee smile.

"We're done with here, Passion Flower."- Martin pulled Irma to kiss her , but she shoved him with a glare. If years didn't change one thing, that was the high-school nature of their relationship.

"So is our movie, you blockhead!"-she growled. " And now what? You know this is all your fault."

Will and Matt exchanged amused glances.

"Sorry Irma."-he whined. "Mr.. Julian came here all of a sudden and when he asked us , we couldn't just dismiss..."

"I was going to ask that, what was he doing here."- Will interposed. "I mean is everything alright?"

"Yeah! He just..."

"It's a surprise, and we promised not to talk about it yet. "- Matt interrupted him with a meaningful smile. " But it's a great thing, I promise. You will soon get to know, girls."

"Really."- Will exclaimed with a dose of suspicion. "Is this surprise somehow connected to Caleb and Cornelia?"

"And why would he be here if that was the case, Willy?"-Irma cut her. " I think I know what it is, but it seems very scandalous."

"What is it?"

"I mean..."-Irma looked at Martin and then at Matt. "You three are secret lovers, aren't you."

Will rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Very funny,Irma."

"Yes ,how did you know."-Matt immediately responded to the joke.

"You know I'm only yours, Passion Flower!"

"Either that."- Irma laughed pushing Martin away, blocking his attempt to hug her. "...Or Julian is a secret singer and came to discuss the Festival which will be held in Heatherfield this weekend. But what are the odds."

"You're a secret lo..."- Will began, but noticing the boys' reaction, Irma let out a scream, interrupting her:

"Shuuut upp."- she gasped. " Can he sing? For real? Wow."

Will thought about it for a second. Guess you learn something new about people all the time. The festival which was going to be held this weekend was a big musical event and a lot of people wanted to perform. Even Julian, as it seemed.

"That's very cool. I would have never guessed."

"He came up with this amazing song, man!"- Маrtin couldn't restrain himself from telling the story. " It was a bit etno but with Matt's help it will be a great rock ballad. You will like it! "

"Really what is the song about..."

"Girls we promised him it will be a surprise. " -Matt said. "Don't tell anyone yet, or the whole thing will be ruined. You too Martin."

"Yeah, tell that to Wilhelmina." -Irma teased. "She's already thinking about sharing these news with her bestie Corny."

Will just shook her head .

"Will,please don't talk about it before the Festival. "-Matt gave her a serious look and put his hands on her shoulders. "Promise?"

"Of course, Matt."- she replied quickly. "I haven't even thought about sharing this with anyone..."- she lied, glaring at Irma, who blew her a perky air-kiss and just smiled wickedly.

"Let the man have a blast."-Martin chattered. "He will conquer the audience!"

"That's very nice, Martin."-Will murmured. She didn't know why she felt this strange feeling in her gut.

Martin and Irma were flirting in the other corner of the room, Matt was searching for her eyes with his, and even said something to her, but she didn't hear.  
She kept thinking about Julian's sudden musical talent and how the heart of Kandrakar which was still warm, had scorched her as he had walked past them .


	6. Ambush near Fadden Hills

Halinor Clarkson felt her heart tighten, the moment in which her car broke down. _Oh great_, the elderly lady thought. She had feared that something like this might happen when she left Kandrakar, but when so far away from the Temple of the Congregation, her powers were too weak, almost non-existent. That was why, once on Earth she couldn't teleport straight to the destination she was heading to. As much as she wished she could, such magic would drain her of too much life force. Because of that she had taken a car, but here she was now. Having an accident already, miles away from Fadden Hills, where she was supposed to meet her friend Kadma.  
Many years ago, when they were still young girls, Kadma and Halinor had started the "Rising Star" foundation to help children in need. Тhings however had happened so, that after Cassidy's death, Halinor had gone to live on Kandrakar to serve the Oracle and overcome her grief, while a few years later Kadma was crowned to be the queen of Zamballa. For this was the reason their charity-undertaking had remained forgotten for decades.

Now, ten years had passed since things had taken a new drastic turn. Cassidy was alive and young again, while both Halinor and Kadma, though aged, had began working once again for the good future of Earth children in need.

Halinor tried to start the car again, but it was useless. _Do not panic,_ she told herself, _do not panic..._ But it was harder than it seemed for her to keep control over her emotions. In her Earth form, she was even more vulnerable. The unreal time on Kandrakar had almost saved her white skin from wrinkles, her hair was still blond, even though maybe an idea lighter. On Earth her looks remained the same, but her spirit was becoming more weak, because time was running in a different way. As a side effect from spending half a century in a ethereal realm, every time she returned to Earth, she would suffer from a rare illness that made her see and hear things that were not really there, and lose control even more. Each time it was different and the illusions continued for a different period of time. Sometimes it would take her an hour to come to her senses, other times she would spend a week suffering, before fleeing to Kandrakar where she could become her usual, pain-free, sedate self.

Today was not her day, as it seemed. After being unable to continue her travel with the car, Halinor was getting ready to leave it behind and try to get a randomly passing person to take her to the town. She was just getting her purse, when someone opened the door and to her terror, pulled her outside. The woman screamed, as four masked men started dragging her to the forest which surrounded the road.

"Please!"- she cried. "Do you want money? Take my purse, take my purse, but leave me please..."

"We don't want money, lady." - one of the men, who seemed to be their leader, said threateningly. Тhey had dragged her to a tree far in the woods, and bound her to it with a rope. "We want you to do something else"

"What it is then?"-Halinor asked panting. "What do you want from me?!"- it felt like the world was spinning around her. Her condition was getting worse, oh if she could, she'd blast those outlaws with her fire powers. But she couldn't...

"A person who wronged you, a person who you wronged and blamed for something which was not completely their fault."-the man continued. "This person is seeking forgiveness today. Forgive each other and be free, Halinor."

Halinor's eyes widened. They knew her name... Fear was in her veins now, making her entire body tremble.

"Do you know what I am talking about."

"H-how, how did she send you? She's trapped in the old heart. She couldn't have..."

"So you do know."-the man whispered. "Then you also know it's not her, but your conscience, who sends us. You know what you have to do."

"No, you're not real!"-Halinor strained herself to the limit and burned the rope. She tried to run, but failed. It was the man's fast reflexes that saved her from falling on her face.

"Don't do this to yourself or to her, Halinor. Forgive her and forgive yourself."

"Do you think that I don't know what will happen if I forgive her."- Halinor pushed the man away and a fireball rounded in her hand. "It's a spell which she wants to break by hiding behind the word forgiveness, you are so shameless, Nerissa!"

The other three men took a step back in shock. Halinor had managed to get her confidence back for a moment, but it vanished again, as the forth man caught her by the wrists and shook her.

"Then you must know what will happen if you don't! Anarchy! Ruins! Failure for you! You will live forever with the thought of how unfairly you have dealt with a friend. She brought Cassidy back to life, without her Phobos would still be ruling! Nerissa made many mistakes, but she is making up for them. And what did you do, Halinor? You hid in Kandrakar half a human life. It's easy to judge when beyond time and space, isn't it."

"No..."-Halinor whispered helplessly. "I...I helped the Council, I did what I could. Nerissa ruined so many lives, not I..."

"You helped ruin all those lives. You have always been afraid to do things by yourself, but you took part in so many dirty deeds."

"That's a lie!" - Halinor yelled desperately, but everything was in a fog for her now. Her illness was kicking in, her eyes rolled to the back of her head..."She has always been cruel, even when she seeks forgiveness. I will not do it...She doesn't deserve to be free and spread chaos again."

From her crystal prison, Nerissa observed what was going on with a bitter look on her face. _"It almost hurts me to watch you in this state, Halinor. But you have been trying to run away too many times in this life. No one can run from their problems forever...If I am cruel, then you're pathetic. I will not have a pathetic woman like you stop me. I hope that Julian finishes this faster."_

"If you don't say you forgive her."- the man said in a grave voice. " If you don't cooperate, then we will have a word with Kadma instead. A final word with Kadma. You were going to visit her, weren't you?"

"No"-Halinor gasped. "Don't touch her, kill me, but leave her. Let her finally enjoy her life after serving others for so many years..."

"You let Nerissa enjoy hers, and everyone will be happy. But if you don't then, oh life is like that, when you punish the others without mercy, you always get punished worse than you have ever imagined. You will be the first to mourn Kadma."

"NO"-the woman screamed. "I FORGIVE YOU, NERISSA. I FORGIVE YOU! Leave us alone, already! You can lose my chain, you will never get free of Yan Lin's!"

_"We shall see about that. _"- Nerissa thought tepidly, as the chain on her left hand appeared and was broken into pieces in seconds. "_Fear. Fear failed you as usual. Once again you rely on others to do your job. You think Yan Lin will cover for you as always, but this time even she will fail .This 'forgiveness' brought me absolutely nothing , except getting rid of your chain, I know it was forced. But being controlled by an irrational emotion like fear, you could never think clearly. Just like you believed that I will harm your precious friend Kadma if you don't obey. Halinor, you have always been the greatest coward I've ever known, but I sincerely forgive you for everything. I don't need wars with people, who are scared of their own shadow."_

The blond woman lost consciousness and fell in the glamoured Julian's arms once again. He felt very bad for what had just happened, but he knew it had to happen. There was no other way to deal with Halinor. The goons brought Halinor back to her car, and took the trash bag, glamoured as a bag full of money. They were a little shaken from the little fire hocus-pocus they had just witnessed, but were satisfied with what they had earned. Little did they know...

Julian put the woman carefully behind the steering wheel and closed the door of her car. Nerissa used "Quintessence " and the vehicle continued on the road to Fadden Hills by itself. The man followed it with his glance until it disappeared from sight, then put the heart of Meridian back around his neck and went on his way. The woman would probably wake up by the time the car arrived Kadma's house and question whether what had just happened was real or not.

"We're done here, aren't we."-he murmured as he walked back to the forest.

"Yes Julian, I know what you think. But don't feel bad for what just happened. Halinor is not not a big threat, but she has always been a rose thorn in the finger."

"I don't feel bad, I'm glad that the chain was broken. But this entire scene made me sick in a way. I can't explain it. She looked so pitiful."

"That's because you're a good man."-Nerissa said in a low, dreamy voice. "You are not used to using others for your own goals, and you don't have to be. Your purity is what I love about you, you balance me. As for Halinor, she has always wanted to look pitiful, ever since she was 14. Pretending to be a victim and always hiding behind the others in fear, led her to the point where she can't control it anymore. Let me tell you what she will do now, she will wake up, she will go to Kadma's house, they will talk about their little charity. Halinor will be unsure if she has just set me free of her chain, or if she has hallucinated it all because of her illness. Then she'll be too afraid to discuss it with anyone and she will just hide it in herself, hoping that the others will take care, until she forgets about her own suspicions."

"I would do anything for you." -Julian said firmly, as a small smile appeared on his lips after hearing her words about him. "Sky is the limit."

"And I appreciate that with all my heart ."- she hummed softly. " You know I would not be complete without you."

Julian smiled at her sensual speech one last time, before reaching the safe point in the woods where he could use the magic of the heart undisturbed. He teletransported back to the backyard of his son's house in Heatherfield and made his way to the inside of it. He had taken his rest last night and hence was not as tired, as usual. Maybe a cup of coffee would put him in the perfect mood and he'd go through the rest of his day with all the other things he wanted to finish...

"Oh hi Julian, how are you?"- he heard a familiar voice, as he started to go up the stairs.

Cornelia and Will were sitting in the living room with cups of tea in their hands and had noticed him.

"Hello."- he greeted them back with a smile. "I'm fine, girls. What about you?"

"We're fine too."-Cornelia tossed her hair back, as she answered. "Just catching up, chatting and stuff. "

"Care to join us for a cup?"-Will suggested.

"A cup of coffee would be nice."- the man admitted.

"Great."-exclaimed Will. "Sit here with Cornelia, while I go and get you a cup of coffee. No Cornelia, I will go."- she stopped her friend from standing up, and added. "Milk, no milk? Sugar?"

"Yeah put it all in. I like it sweet." - Julian said, channeling the coffee, which Nerissa served him. "Thanks, N...Will."

Will eyed him a little suspiciously, but shot a smile before going to the kitchen. Meanwhile Cornelia used the moment to start the conversation which interested her:

"So papa."- she began sweetly. " How do you like it here on Earth. We haven't really had the time to talk."

"It's good."- he answered simply. "How's your pregnancy going? Four more months to go, was it?"

"Yes, and it's going just fine, don't worry papa."-she replied. "But you seem to be busy a lot. Even Caleb was worried, but I assured him that you're alright"- her eyes shone conspiratorially. " I am your future daughter in-law and we can say everything to each other, right."

"Of course, Cornelia. You're like a real daughter to me. "

_Then why don't you tell me about who you are dating already,_ Cornelia thought impatiently.

"And as for my son, I can see why he was concerned."-Julian continued, scratching his beard while he spoke." I was busy lately and didn't have time for the two of you. I will fix that, thanks for letting me know."

Will returned with the coffee, as Cornelia tried to extract more information from Julian, but unsuccessfully. Julian just spoke calmly, as he drank his coffee, about news from Meridian. Тhe crops were harvesting very quickly, the Queen had adopted a new law prohibiting the cultivation of poisonous plants...

_"Blah, blah"_ , Cornelia thought, as she listened with slight annoyance. "_This so wasn't what I wanted to know about..."_

After having given the man enough time to speak about his own interests, or at least about what seemed to be his interests, Will decided to change the subject to what she was interested in- the Festival.

"So, Julian."- she began carefully, as she had to protect the word she had given to Matt. "This weekend there's this very interesting event in Heatherfield, known as the Spring Festival. We're all going to attend it, have you heard of it?"

For a moment Julian looked as if he was suddenly frozen. Then he replied with sharpened clarity in his voice, behind which, the keeper of the Heart could sense a note of suspicion :

"Yes...I actually do. I heard about it from Yan Lin."

_Ok,_ Will thought, _new information, but not what I want to know._

"Well, we are all going together. Me, the other guardians, Caleb too. You can come with us too if you want, what do you think?"

"I will be there"

Will and Cornelia exchanged glances. By the looks of it, he would keep his song with Matt a secret, no matter what. Cornelia looked at the redhead accusingly "_I told you , Will. But you never listen to me! Had Caleb's dad wanted us to know, he would have told us. This song is clearly not written for you, I don't know why you care so much."_

Will broke off the telepathic connection and ignored her friend's acebric wit. She hadn't yet shared with her or with anyone how the Heart of Kandrakar had gone crazy the previous night and that, that was the reason behind her sudden anxiety.

"Аnyway, girls. "- Julian stood up. "I am in a need of a shower and some rest. See you later."- and he finally went up the stairs to his room, leaving the two friends alone.

Cornelia barely waited for the guest bedroom's door to close, before she threw a cushion at Will, hitting her in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for, Cornelia?!"-Will growled.

"Oh, I'll tell you what that was for! Way to go to totally blow my chances of finding out more about his new GF, Will!"- Cornelia folded her arms on her chest. "You and your crazy conspiracies."

"And what have I done, anyway!"- the redhead defended herself. "His "gf" if she's even real, is secret for a reason, he won't speak about that until he decides. You always want to know everything about people's private lives."

"Oh really, look who says!."-Cornelia didn't remain obligated. " This stupid song you are so interested in, is a secret as well. You want to spoil it before the Festival for some unknown reason, just wait for two more days and you will hear it! On the other hand, finding more about his dating life would have had a good effect on Caleb and his nerves, I'm doing this for him, what didn't you understand!"

"You know what Cornelia, I'm going home."- Will got huffy, but with a reason. She felt like it was better to end things as they were for the day, before the both of them had a pointless fight.

"Good idea Will, go take care of your brother, instead of putting your nose in other people's business!"- Cornelia yelled at her in her anger.

"I can't believe you."- Will whispered and shook her head.

She felt her own anger rising in her and clenched her fists, but quickly gave up. It was pointless, as she had already braced herself. She wouldn't be a part of Cornelia's scandals, especially not while she was pregnant.

"Cornelia, I am not putting my nose in your business, I am just trying to make sure ..."

"You were going home you said?"-Cornelia interrupted her. "Please do, I am having Taranee coming over to tutor me. I can't be your hostess anymore."- she said with chilling coldness in her voice, as she folded her arms and looked Will straight in the eye with the same coldness which breathed from her voice.

Will opened her mouth and closed it again without saying a word. She was stunned by the other woman's sudden icy attitude, so she just walked herself out of the house silently.

The bright, breezy day caressed her face, and helped her get rid of the anger. Will took a deep breath and was just leaving, when she almost bumped into Taranee at the front door of the yard.

"Oh hey, Will."- she greeted her warmly and adjusted her glasses by habit. "Why are you leaving? Come with me, I have to explain some things to Cornelia within the next hour and then we can watch a movie together, or..."- the dark-eyed woman stopped in the middle of the sentence. She had sensed the other woman's vibrations telepathically because her friend had not lifted her walls and it was immediately clear to her, that something had happened. "What did the Ice Queen say to you this time. "- Taranee looked at her friend with sympathy and understanding. " She kicked you out?"- she read her mind.

Will nodded with a sigh and hugged her. Taranee patted her back.

"Will, don't take her seriously, will you. Even when in normal condition she is not meant to be taken seriously, but now that she is a walking storm of hormones it's even more important to have that in mind. "

"I know"-Will agreed. "And it's fine, I'm just stressed lately and even the smallest thing like that makes me emotional."

"I know you are, but you should just ignore things like that. Your mother's middle-age nonsense and Cornelia's bratty attitude. They are very much alike if you ask me."-Taranee chuckled, making Will smile too.

"I guess they are. Not to mention my mother would love to have her as a daughter, for sure. She'd make her a grandma."

"Will, are you still thinking about this ,girl. Please you're smarter than this. "

"The thing is, I'm not sure in how smart, capable or anything like that I am, lately. Anyway. How are you, how's Nigel, I haven't seen the two of you since the other day."

Taranee blushed.

"Ah you know, nothing new...except we went to see this very interesting museum exhibition together earlier this morning. It was all about early 20th century inventions..."

The two friends spoke for a few more minutes, before they parted and each left to do their thing. Will walked with her hands in her pockets, as the wind blew her red locks. Taranee is right, she decided. _I do overthink things too much lately. I am just letting it all go, I want to go on vacation. Maybe I can get Matt to take me out of town...Maybe I just need to forget about everything for a while._


	7. Serina

Saturday night came faster than expected. For almost everyone in Heatherfield the last two days had gone unnoticed. The guardians spent the last two weekdays in studying and Festival-shopping, except for Cornelia who didn't show at the Campus at all, even though she had promised Taranee to swing by for a certain very important lecture. Instead she spent the time with Caleb at the Silver Dragon, watching him work and just being next to him. It was very revivifying for the both of them, to just be with each other and no third party... Well except for the customers, Yan Lin and Hay Lin's parents who would eventually stroll around the restaurant, but that was no biggie.

Тhat very night, Caleb replaced his working clothes with a denim jacket that perfectly shaped his muscles, jeans and a T-shirt with the logo of one of Irma's favorite bands. She had recommended it to him, assuring him that it was perfect for the occasion. With that outfit, his green eyes and healthy, spiky hair, he turned heads after walking in the Silver Dragon.

Cornelia saw him at once and immediately felt the mixed feelings which tortured her since the last month- how hot and dashing her boyfriend was, and how she did not look like his worthy better half thanks to that belly that grew bigger every week. These thoughts of hers, of course, were only periodic, as she normally always had her big self-confidence. Due to the hormones though, that very night she was not happy with her look for the Festival.

"You look so pretty."- Caleb said to her with his cute smile and innocent glance.

Cornelia sighed and stretched her pink dress. It was beautiful and elegant, slightly wider at the waist, so with it, it was barely noticeable that she was pregnant. She had combined the dress with a black leather jacket and shoes on platforms. Yes, she did look outstanding, but her inner little devil disillusioned her and put her in a bad mood.

"Let's go, oh and Cornelia: Forget about asking me if you look fat or swollen again."- Caleb said, as if he had read her mind. "I am tired of telling you that you are as beautiful as ever, and that everything is in your head."

"But..."- she protested.

"You're pregnant. You can't be 50 kg anymore. Have some patience! After you deliver the baby you will get back to your previous weight."-the young man rolled his eyes and pinned her with a glance.

Cornelia almost blushed and felt silly for having such thoughts of insecurity. He loved her no matter what and he'd always love her. She caught him undеr the arm and, together, they headed to the Festival.

That year the big music festival was being held at the park grounds of "Heatherdome" as usual, in the center of the city, yet not surrounded completely by steel, the location was perfect for concerts and performances.

Cornelia and Caleb soon gathered with the rest of their friends, who had already arrived. The place was packed, as more and more people were coming to attend the big event, but Hay Lin still spotted her friends and started jumping and waving at them enthusiastically:

"Guys, GUYS. Over here! "- she smiled widely. "Guess what! I have a big surprise."

Irma growled and folded her arms, as Hay Lin continued to chant. She was still grumpy from the fact that her boyfriend would not be with her again, because of being in charge of the event's technical support. He was always busy and that was starting to piss her off. All her friends were constantly with their better halves, especially Cornelia, while here she was being Martin's second best choice. W_ay to go_, she said to herself and blew a strand of hair off her forehead, frowning even more.

"Nooo!"- Hay Lin was jumping by that time. "Guess again Caleb, guess again!"

"I don't knoow."-the man groaned. "Is Eric buying you a new...er, something?"

"Noo!"-He was still trying to please the air guardian by playing along her tune, but Cornelia wasn't having it. She didn't care much to know what the younger woman was going to tell them, as she believed it was another one of her childish pieces.

"Where is Eric, by the way."- she interjected with annoyance in her voice. " Maybe he can guess better than us, Hay Lin."

Hay Lin waved her hand hastily:

"Noo Cornelia, Caleb will guess, give him some more time..."

"Caleb doesn't care!"-Cornelia gritted her teeth, almost startling her friend. "Why don't you save some of your whining for after the concert, i appears to be too much to be taken at once!"

"Wow."- Taranee and Will had just made their way to them, as they heard Cornelia's rant. "We're starting the festival strong with Queen's nice manners."- the fire guardian commented, shooting Cornelia a rebuking look. "Very nice, don't y'all think."

Cornelia turned her back to her and made a snobbish face.

"That's cuz she's crazy."-Irma said. " I stopped listening when I saw her make that mean-ass face at Hay Lin's, I admit, a little annoying chanting."

"Irma!"

"No, Cornelia is always annoyed by something, as we all know."-Taranee shook her head. "It's just that lately she has started to treat her own friends even worse than usual thanks to her increased nervousness."

"She'll be fine."-Caleb sighed and put his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"We know she will, but what about us."-Irma asked deviously. It seemed like the situation had finally lost the tension, as even Hay Lin who seemed a little offended at first, laughed:

"Don't be silly Irma, we love our Cornelia no matter how bad she behaves. Maybe she doesn't even know that what I wanted Caleb to guess is very interesting, but anyway-we will all see it tonight with our eyes. It will be fun!"

"If someone doesn't spoil it before it happens."- Cornelia shot accusingly, glaring at Will, who remained silent, just like she had been ever since she and Taranee met up with the rest of their friends that night. She was tired and not in any mood. She couldn't argue with Cornelia again though. It was out of no use.

"You are the only one who is going to spoil it, if you don't zip your mouth."-Taranee rushed to the redhead's aid.

"Of course, _you know everything_, as usual." Cornelia pointed out sourly and crossed her arms. "Оf course excluding mascara application"-she added a little viciously, causing the other guardian to glare at her with literal flames reflecting in her glasses.

"Bitchy calm down, will ya."-Irma slyly wrapped her arm around her shoulders, but Cornelia pushed her away. "We know you're a baddie, you don't have to show it off even more."-the brunette winked.

"You're not funny, as usual. You don't have to try so hard either, we know it very well."- the blonde almost hissed, flabbergasting everyone once again. Even Caleb felt rather uneasy in this situation, so he tried to say something to his girlfriend, but she gave him no such chance:

"Caleb, let's get some cotton candy. Now. "-and so the two of them walked away, heading to the pavilions for food and drinks. Taranee sighed once their friend had finished causing her scene and nodded at the others. Irma however was not ready to give it up and surrender to Cornelia's attitude without a fight:

"I'll teach her once she has that baby! I will trash this crazy woman who is so full of herself and..."

"It's no use, Irma."- Hay Lin disagreed." She is pregnant and..."

"You're right Hay Lin, but we can't excuse all she does with the fact that she is pregnant."- Taranee interjected rather coldly.  
With the beginning of the music performances nearing, the noise around them was getting louder and louder.

"What I mean is that there are borders and limits which even Cornelia should respect and stay in. Her mean bearing towards us in the last days has gotten out of control- she brought Will to the verge of tears the other day, do you think this is normal?"

"Let's not discuss it please."- Will spoke. "Let's enjoy the evening."

The crowd was cheering as Matt and his group stepped on the stage. The group was in different composition that night, as to everyone's eyes a handsome man with a dense beard and a leather jacket, and a charming old woman dressed as a rock star from the 70s, appeared on the stage. The crowd cheered in amazement and excitement, as Caleb recognized his father and Hay Lin screamed her grandmother's name.

"What the..."

"This is the surprise."-Hay Lin yelled to overshout the crowd. "Your dad helped grandma fulfill her dream to be in a group!"

Caleb still looked puzzled. Was that why Julian was so busy and absent-minded lately? He didn't understand completely, but surely his father seemed hyper and happy, that was all that mattered to him.

Will watched with tension, although she could not explain why. There was nothing alarming, was there? Just Julian and Yan Lin living the rock star dream...Where had Julian adopted this dream from, as on Meridian there was no rock and roll though...she just brushed that thought away, as she felt Cornelia's cold and bileful glance on her. It was none of her business, she decided. And she wouldn't waste any more energy on it.

The music began playing with Yan Lin behind the drums and Julian and Matt on guitars, a few other musicians with different instruments worked their music too, creating a beautiful, rich and mysterious melody.

**I've tried to calm down,**  
**I've tried to love others,**  
**I've laughed and enjoyed-**  
**many moments of fake happiness.**

Matt's singing immediately made the audience go crazy, and when Julian repeated the same lines with his deeper voice, and continued on with the next part, everyone was equally as excited. The guardians and Caleb were also in awe, as no one had ever known that the veteran rebel had such a voice and talent for singing.

**Then I decided to run away,**  
**from my own darn destiny,**  
**only to come to understand-**  
**we can not escape our fate...**

But when the chorus came, was when everyone went ecstatic, Hay Lin cheered deafeningly.

**She fed me in the morning air,**  
**fascinated with her long hair,**  
**woke me up with lullabies,**  
**at nights prepared my mornings...**  
**now she's gone yet I forgive her,**  
**my Serina, the charmcaster of my heart's strings...**

_What Serina_, Will wondered. That's odd... _Oh Serina,must be his date's name_, Cornelia thought. Distracted by the loud music, they had both narrowed their mind barriers, and Taranee who was also watching the performance in revelry, by habit, forwarded the thoughts of the two to a random telepathic channel. She realized her mistake when Cornelia looked at them as though she was about to burn them with her eyes and snapped : _"Mind your own business, obtrusive spleens! And the only odd thing ,Will, is your desire to corrupt everyone's joy, just because you're not happy! Grow up and stop blaming others for your own failure."_

Will was just fed up, she felt the tears forming in her eyes and ran away, making her way through the crowd with effort.

"Are you happy now?!"- Taranee yelled before following Will. " You have become evil Cornelia, evil!"- no one except Cornelia heard her though, as everyone was watching and the music was very loud. Cornelia didn't care anyway, she even felt relieved that her two so-called friends were going somewhere else and would not spoil the evening anymore. She snuggled in her boyfriend, who was watching his father and Matt switch turns singing through the powerful chorus, with pride and joy written on his face. This is what she wanted, she wanted her Caleb to be happy and not tense for a change, and if Will and Taranee were planning to hinder that, she wouldn't spare them.

**Then I understood that our home is, **  
**only there where our heart sleeps.**  
**That life is just a fraud,**  
**that only our love is real.**

**Since then I wander this world alone, **  
**singing only my sad rhymes,**  
**am I obligated to you life?**  
**Where are my Serina's eyes?!**

After these lines came the final chorus, when Julian had Yan Lin sing with him, but for the most part he let her have her moments, to Hay Lin's joy. She was over the moon. When the song ended, Matt and the others were showered with applause and cheers.

"That was so cool!"- Hay Lin exclaimed, once they had walked off the stage and everyone was waiting for the next performance. "I recorded a video for grandma to always remember her big moments as a true rock star!"

"Yeah who knew."- Irma was also impressed. "That Yan Lin and Julian had it in them! Julian! Isn't that crazy, Caleb?"

"I think it was amazing."-Cornelia commented. "We can only be proud of them, I think they will be and remain the best performance tonight, just look at how everyone wanted more of them."

"Indeed."-Caleb said. To Cornelia's joy, the smile looked like it was glued on his face. " Now I see dad was getting ready for this...apart from maybe seeing someone, and it not only makes me proud of him, but also relieved-to see he is actually more than fine...his attitude during those last weeks makes sense now, and I am very happy to see him like that. It's like a burden was lifted from my shoulders..."

"You don't know how happy I am too, from seeing him being his best self and you calming down."Cornelia hugged him, and he kissed her on the forehead. It felt so good.

"Hey where did Will and Taranee go?"- Irma noticed her friends' absence.

"I don't know."-Cornelia shrugged.

Hay Lin and Irma exchanged glances and started to look for the others, though without hurrying. They figured that the two were probably off to get foods and drinks or meet up with Nigel, who was being late and hadn't made it in time for Matt's performance. Whatever the case was, Irma had no reason to worry, she urged Hey Lin to go to the stage behind which Martin sat in front of the apparatus. Cornelia followed them with her glance, before turning back to Caleb and planting a gentle kiss on his lips, as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

She didn't want anything else in that moment. She didn't care for anything else either.

"Irma slow down will you."-Hay Lin groaned as she got pulled by the water guardian, bumping in many people on their way to Martin and the other monitors. "Martin won't run away, he's doing his work."

"Work-schmork!"-Irma squawked. "He always chooses work over me, I'm not having this anymore. It's not acceptable!"

Hay Lin was about to protest, but Irma suddenly stopped.

"Now what?"

"Caleb's dad is talking to Martin."- she whispered. "Now I have to wait again, great!"

But Hay Lin made a face of confusion. The sounds carried by the air came to her ears without her asking for it, she didn't want to eavesdrop on people like that, but this one sentence sealed itself in her mind. _"No problem man, I will change up the name easily." -_ Martin promised. But what name, Hay Lin thought for a second. Martin was going to change someone's name, as requested by Julian. But what was that supposed to mean?

"Hellooo, what happened to you, Hay Lin."- Irma broke her off her thoughts with her loud voice and waving in front of her eyes.

"Nothing."- Hay Lin murmured. It was most probably none of their business and not important. It was her mistake that she had overheard it. What annoying situations her power to hear things from a big distance caused her at times.

"Nothing."-Irma repeated and made a face. "Then stop staring at nothing and come with me, I think they've finished talking. Hey wait a minute. Did you just..."-Irma eyed her suspiciously.

"W-what!?"

"Never mind. Let's go."- the two friends made their way closer to Martin's place. Upon seeing them, Julian who was just about to leave stood in place with a strange look in his eyes.

"Great performance, Julian."- Irma boasted. "You guys rocked!"

"Yeah, we are so proud of you. And so thankful that you included Grandma in this. She is really happy, I can tell."- Hay Lin added with a smile.

Julian smiled at both of them.

***Flashback***

**Walking in the Silver Dragon when there was no one except her, was what he had planned. But things didn't go according to plan from the beginning. He stood in the rain with his hood on, and waited at his hiding place, that offered a view of the inside from a side window. What luck, the man thought, what luck it truly was, that he had heard the little passling talking to himself the previous night while returning from the radio station. Blunk had unintentionally revealed to him, that he and Yan Lin were talking, and that the old woman had suspicions. She was going to fold to Zamballa soon, and that Julian wouldn't allow. The trees were those who knew exactly what he was doing, or not exactly, but enough for Yan Lin to understand everything. If it was unknown to them that the forgiveness breaks the spell, Yan Lin and the other C.H****.****Y.K.N members were aware, and if she, the smartest of them all found out, she would surely do something to stop him. But now when so close to the final goal, the man was determined more than ever to do anything in his power and beyond. He was going to free the mother of his son, if it was the last thing he would do.**

**Finally Chen exited the restaurant, going up the stairs, leaving his mother to finish up at the counter. She was alone, Julian realized. Now was the time for action.**

**"We're closing, ya know come again tomo...Julian!"- the old woman exclaimed, when he entered. "What are you doing here at this time, are you looking for Caleb? Are you hungry? Let me serve you a bowl of soup."**

**"Actually, yes. I'm sorry for coming so late, I was under the impression that Caleb is taking double shifts tonight..."-the man mumbled. "And since it is raining, if I don't bother you..."**

**"Ah, will ya look at that. You're family, it doesn't bother me at all!"- the woman smiled, and waved her hand. "Sit here, I'll bring ya food. I can have some soup with you. You are always welcome here, ya know..."- she kept babbling, as she entered the kitchen and was not audible anymore.**

**Perfect, he thought while flashing her a grateful smile. This is just what he needed to activate his plan. The man sat on a bar stool, facing the counter and opened his palm to reveal a miniature phial...**

*** end of Flashback***

"Thanks girls. I tried my best. I've always wanted this. Thanks to Matt and Martin my wish was fulfilled, the least I could do is take someone who has the same dream along."

"That was very kind of you."- Hay Lin smiled sweetly, as the man walked away and gave one last friendly nod.

"See you later!"

Matt walked among the crowd, looking around. He had expected to see Will in the first row, to wait for him after his song, to greet him, to embrace him...But she was nowhere to be seen and that worried him. Was she alright? The young man scanned the crowd once more, but with no result. He was just pacing by the mobile toilets when he felt a hand on him.

"Matt? You must be looking for Will."

"Yeah, Taranee, hi. I am actually."- he scratched the back of his head. "Have you seen her?"

Taranee adjusted her glasses and sighed. She looked around before continuing:

"Will and Cornelia had another fight and Will felt quite bad. Actually Cornelia attacked her as usual. Will was worried about your song with Julian and Yan Lin, because she had a bad feeling about it and..."

"Wait a minute, did she tell you about the surprise?!"- Matt exclaimed. "She promised..."

"No, no, I just read her mind. She's not at fault."- the dark haired woman explained quickly. _Phew, that was a close one..._ "As the keeper of the heart, you know she has her feelings and worries...but since nothing bad happened, I give it to her stress and lack of sleep lately..."

"Оh God."- Matt sighed. "What bad could have happened anyway, tell me. I don't know what has gotten into Will lately, ever since her mother left her to take care of her brother."

Taranee bit her bottom lip. She was tempted to tell him the reason, but she knew that Will would be angry that she had talked to him about her problems with Cornelia. If she told him about Susan too, then it would be too much. Taranee sighed, she cared for her friend and wanted to help her, but there had to be another way. Being a gossip would not do it.

"Matt, Eric was taking care of William tonight, but Will wanted him to come here and be with Hay Lin, so she headed back to the Silver Dragon. If you want to you can..."

"I am going."- he said firmly. "Thanks Taranee."-and so he left, leaving her by the toilets, happy that she had sent him to her friend. Will could use some alone time with him right now, she decided. Yes, it would help both of them a lot, for sure.


	8. I'm afraid of old age

_It's an early morning, full of warm dew,  
the sun is born in thousands of colors  
and you wake me, whispering through my hair:  
'How're you so beautiful, my love"-  
_

_I am afraid of old age! I fear the little wrinkles,  
but what to do, what can I do, when they must come,  
I fear, my love, these days are coming-  
will you, once I'm old, be able to remain as loving?  
_

_You kiss my eyes, lips and face-  
you say that you're living happy beside me...  
But will you still feel that, once I'm a beldame?  
Will you smile at me, will you adore me...  
_

_12:40 AM, 5 days after the Festival: Heatherfield suburbs, __old Crossnic family house_

"I forgive you, Nerissa."-Yan Lin's words sounded from the speakers, again and again.

The old bedroom,with expensive, but worn out furniture, in which the old CD player continued to repeat the same part of the fateful song ,was illuminated by the old lamps, brought back to life thanks to quintessence. The same room which she once considered a prison,where she used to be grounded by her strict parents, would become the port of her freedom, after being released from the real imprisonment. After so much time, it was almost ironical.

It was done. Yes, her former friends and guardians's spell was broken with the last chain- Yan Lin's chain, the strongest and most tight of them all- the chain which had always brought her down whenever she was trying to escape in the first days of her conscious prison. It broke with a loud sound, so did the walls of the old jewel- nothing was holding her in there anymore.

_"Oh my darling Yanny, the smart, strong and incorruptible Yanny...You old sweetheart_. "- she thought victoriously as she materialized in the world for the first time in ten years. _"__Тhere has never been a way for you to be tricked or bribed with power, youth, money - even life. You're so pure...but even most precious gemstones can be scratched to the state where they no longer reflect the light in the same way as before, everyone has an Achilles heel. You were the one who thought of this punishment for me, but today you forgave me. Who would believe, that with the power of one song and a few tricks of technology, your own words would betray you in such a way! Your own words and voice, which you believed to be your most powerful and invincible weapon proved to be a two-edged sword, dear! You have always underestimated me...You thought that just because you would never say something it would not happen. My dear, you are so old-fashioned... Even your magic is outdated."_

Julian stared in amazement as she appeared in front of him. Out of the magical world of the jewel- in the real world. On a hand's length away from him...  
She, the love of his life. The mother of his son...The woman of his dreams. It was finally done, he had succeeded. He had fulfilled his duty, as he had sworn. His male duty. Now they would start their new life, the new chapter of their lives. They were going to be together, forever.

He pulled her next to him and kissed her. It felt just like their first days, so many years ago- when they fell in love, when they started their journey as parents...the same spark and unique, exciting emotion. Тhey just stayed like that-in a tight embrace, together again, celebrating this reunion in this world, with tears of joy in their eyes.

Finally, Nerissa took a step back, but kept her hands on his shoulders. Julian searched for her eyes with his. The big, long black cloak with a low hood was hindering anyone from taking a good look at her.

"Julian, thank you so much for you set me free, just like you promised."- she whispered. "I love you, my darling fighter, my first real flame of passion."

"Don't even mention it."- he said in a low voice. "I love you too, Nerissa. You mean everything to me, how could I let you be away from me, from our family...our son and future grandchild. This is the new chapter which I promised you...Our new life is beginning from this day."

"Yes it is."-she whispered,even more sensually than before. "But I need to tell you something. I need to go somewhere, before we can do what we plan for years. Before meeting Caleb together..."

"What is it? Where must you go?"- his questions were almost desperate, he couldn't let her go now, when he was finally holding her in the real world. He couldn't lose her again like he had in Caleb's first years of life...When she followed her destiny-for good or for evil, leaving him alone in every meaning of the word and every dimension there is.

Julian, couldn't bear that pain again, he had reunited with her 10 years ago, the best 10 years of his life so far, but they were incomplete, as they could only be together in the illusory world of the old heart. But now, now when they could be together everywhere, he wasn't going to just let her go. No matter what she wanted to do, he would do it with her, he would do anything just to never part from her again...

"Nerissa, tell me the truth. What do you need to do, do you want to take revenge on the other old guardians. If that is what you want, I will do anything to help you..."

"Oh no, for Pete's sake."- she exclaimed. "Forget about these old fools, Julian. I couldn't care less about them. In our new life, I want no vengeance, and no evil. I don't want to wrong or to be wronged anymore...I know it will be hard enough to get back my son's love with the guardians around...I don't want more obstacles in our new life."

"Then what is it."-Julian demanded with concern in his eyes. He caught her hands in his. "Tell me, I am so scared of losing you again."

Nerissa sighed and stroked his cheek with much tenderness.

"No, there is no such thing, Julian. I will never leave you again. I, I am so afraid myself...I am scared."

"Of what."-the man cried. "Everything is going to be alright, believe me, why are you scared? Nobody is going to prevent us from being with our family, no matter how hard they try, we will overrule everything and everyone, the Guardians, the Queen, even our own's son's hurt and bitterness that will initially repel him from us..."

"I am certain of that too."-she shook her head. "I will go through thorns and swords for him, even grafted I will not stop before my child takes me in his arms, and calls me mom again...It's not that what I am afraid of...I am so afraid of..."- her voice trembled. "...I'm afraid of old age..."

Julian just stared at her. He was sure he had misheard. But with her not being visible in that big cloak, he couldn't tell whether she was being serious or not.

"Wha..."

"I know it's hard for you to understand it, but think about it, my dear Julian."- she said in a wistful voice. "When you fell in love with me, I was older than you, but still in my early 40s...my energy, as I was still connected to my Auramere, made me look 20 years younger. Even in the heart of Meridian, you made love to a woman who didn't age with a day for 10 years...Now on Earth, my real age is catching up with me, do you know what that means."

"Is that what you're afraid of."- Julian smirked. "Nerissa, you're a confident woman, you've always been. This is not like you, I don't care about your age, I never have. You were older than me with 15 years back then, when I fell in love with you."

"Yes, but the energy..."- she tried to protest, but he continued:

"In the last 10 years, you haven't aged, as you were trapped in that other realm, which means what? You're only 5 years older than me now. Are you still worried? 5 years! This is nothing, come on now."

She couldn't help but chuckle. He had made her feel better for sure. Nerissa playfully pinched his cheek:

"Which means, I am still elder, and you listen to your elders, OK? I will go to L.A, just for a few days... You shouldn't come with me, as you need to be with Caleb and Cornelia. You can't be suspicious now when we are about to reveal everything, right?"

Julian growled in a playful manner and embraced her again.

"Fine, if it's so important to you. You will need money, I mean Earth money."

"You forget I used to live here on Earth for 20 years."- she teased."I know what I am doing, and that I will need money, don't worry I will not do much though. I will just get a few stitches here and there, to be sure I'll stay beautiful enough for you. Еven at 60..."

"You will always be beautiful." - the man whispered sincerely. "Even at a hundred..."

Her laugh echoed in the walls of the old house, as outside it started to rain. The two voices continued to sound, enchanted by one another. In that moment life was good and full of surprises and new chances, even for them.

_8:00 AM, Heatherfield- Lin family residence_

Yan Lin landed on the floor after another failed attempt to fold. Her whole body ached and she was confused. Was she that old and inefficient already? So useless, that she couldn't even do a simple thing like that? Yan Lin knew that her life force was getting weaker and weaker each time she used her powers, but this time it made her feel extremely pitiful.  
When her friends' guardian days were over, she was the one who had to fill in their places and that had done what it had done. Now her energy level was the lowest, for once she was so devoted, she gave everything in her power to keep the Veil safe. Now she was left with magical energy close to nothing.

The old woman stood up with effort. A cup of green tea would make her feel better after this fail. She fluttered around the table sitting in front of the bed, where she kept her favorite teapots and teas, when suddenly the phone on her nightstand rang. Yan Lin grabbed it, seeing an unknown number and answered with reluctance. Right now she wasn't in the mood for kid jokes.

"Yan Lin speaking. What can I do for ya?"

_"Oh Yan Lin, dear, hello, how are you?"- _an old lady's voice sounded from the other side of the line. _"This is Elida Fragenson, do you remember me?"_

How am I supposed to remember ya, you old fool, Yan Lin thought, a little irritated. You probably once came to my restaurant and got diarrhea. Now you will haunt me forever because of that!

"No, actually I don't."- she replied instead. " What is that you want, Mrs.. Frag...er, Fragen-son."- now that she had said, this odd name did sound a little familiar to her...but who was this lady?

_"Good grief! I am very disappointed dear, once I baked cookies for you and your friends every Sunday. And now you don't remember me!"_

Baked cookies for me? Yan Lin was shook. How old was this woman, a 100?

_"I'm Tom Crossnic's neighbor, dear. I am calling you, because I don't know who else to contact, and I found your number!"_

Yan Lin stiffened. Tom Crossnic, that name...Nerissa's late father, she couldn't mistake that.

"Oh, Elida. Now I remember. Pardon me, my memory betrays me all the time nowadays. Tell me, what are you calling for? Ya need something? You are always welcome at the Silver Dragon."

_"Thank you, thank you dear. I'm quite fine actually, despite turning 95 last month!"_

Yan Lin nodded, impressed.

_"...I am calling, because last night I saw lights in the Crossnic house! I was beyond surprised and at first I thought- burglars! Because you know, Tom and Catherine are not among us since so long, may they rest in peace... I don't think they have any living relatives. But then my great-grandson who is an __engineer__, by the way. I am so proud of him! Ehh, he told me that it was impossible for the lamps to work, because after their death, no one has paid the electricity bill! For 30 years now! We here are puzzled, but I remembered you and decided to tell you."_

Yan Lin, who had listened carefully, felt a cold chill on her back. Her suspicions were about to be confirmed, but she hadn't expected it all to be accurate to this extent. There was something fishy going on around here, she had to do something before it was too late...if it wasn't too late already.

"Thank ya for telling me, Elida. I will come to see the house today. I still have a key."

_"Good idea, dear. I don't know what to think, could have their daughter returned after so long?"_

God, I hope not, Yan Lin thought bitterly. Not again! She couldn't have, she is under a spell in Weira's jewel, she doesn't even know reality anymore.

_"... I mean Nerissa, she has always been very rude, I remember her and how she constantly fought with her parents. And when she left them just like that, 50 years ago, I feel they died of sorrow!"_

"Ok, Elida, thank yaa, I will see you later. I have some work to finish before coming by. Take care, dear."- and Yan Lin hung up.

She was overwhelmed by this sudden piece of news. And Elida's blabbing didn't help. Yan Lin leaned against the bed frame, remembering those old days.

When C.H.Y.K.N began to disband for the first time- Cassidy's death, Nerissa being imprisoned for the first time, and their fear. Yan Lin still remembered the fear and desperation which had wrapped everyone in their veil... Kadma and Halinor- their hurt and their refusal to accept what had happened, the anger and bitterness of the Oracle...

Yan Lin had been the one who had tried to keep everyone together, she was the only one who wished to confront Nerissa's parents, while Kadma and Halinor chose Cassidy's mother.  
Both families were worried and in tears- she still remembered Tom and Catherine, how worried they were for their daughter missing. They even gave the former Air guardian a key for their house, in case she got in touch with Nerissa, in case she ever wanted to return... she couldn't tell them back then that was never going to happen, and till the day of their death, she continued to lie to them about different things- that Nerissa was abroad and wished to speak to no one, living a new life, however she was fine...  
That she was just being her usual stubborn and selfish self, and that they should live their life... Yan Lin just didn't' want them to worry and suffer, these people had done nothing wrong to even deserve such a fate in any way- but it was not possible. Although wealthy people, the only one they had was their daughter, all relatives and friends had turned their backs to them after a family scandal, and when they had lost contact with their only child, life was over for them. They had both passed away almost one after another, not long after that...

The former Air guardian took a deep breath and decided to return herself back to reality, as fast as possible. She had to make sure things would not take such a drastic and severe turn in the wrong direction, _ever_ again.

A/N: Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed and sent me PMs about this story in the last week :)  
Keep sharing your opinions with me, as this is the best fuel for every writer. And so we continue


	9. Generations & Revelations

**A/N : This chapter is focusing on Cornelia and her own parents' relationship and a whole new set of difficulties.  
As usual I hope you enjoy and leave me your opinions :)**

* * *

_**Caleb&Cornelia's house, 08:30 AM**_

The morning sun shone above Heatherfield, as Caleb turned around in bed to face her. His sleeping beauty, wrapped in the silky sheet, and her long blond locks- beautifully scattered on the pillows. Cornelia, the love of his life, was still sleeping peacefully. She liked to sleep in, and ever since she was pregnant, she liked it even more. The young man smiled down at his girlfriend; he seldom fell into such moments of sentimentality, but with the approaching birth of his first child, even he became more emotional than usual. Caleb kissed her forehead lovably and caressed her belly, before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom for a shower and getting ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, he went downstairs in a plain white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was about to start breakfast for everyone. Cooking was somewhat of a new habit he had developed during the last ten years he spent living on Earth. However, the doorbell interrupted him.

"Oh...hi Elizabeth." - the woman standing in front of him, gave a reserved smile. She was dressed in an office-styled top and dark trousers, with blond shoulder-length hair and glasses. Caleb immediately recognized his girlfriend's mom.

"Hello."- she replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course."- Caleb looked rather confused, as he moved to let Elizabeth in the house.

Why was she even seeking permission to enter her own daughter's house? Perhaps just another earthly order of politeness that he would never understand.

The woman walked in, and quickly declined his offer for coffee or breakfast; it was clear she was here to see Cornelia, but to the man's unpleasant sensation, she didn't seem to carry much of positive vibes with herself.

"Um...Cornelia is still asleep, but if you want I can..."

"I think it would be good if you woke her up."- Elizabeth Landon-Hale said, perhaps a bit too sharply. A certain degree of sharpness could be seen in her eyes too, as an even more confused than before Caleb, mumbled "Ok" before heading upstairs.

"What's the occasion, by the way."- he made his mind and asked before taking the stairs." I mean, for your visit."

_Shit_, he thought. That had come out so rude and out of place, but it wasn't what he had intended to say. The problem was that Cornelia's parents had never really liked him, and he often got rather nervous when they were around, saying the wrong things. It was bad enough that they thought of him as some moron already, but on top of that, each time he tried to change their opinion, his words betrayed him, reinforcing their perceptions.

It was because of this, that the woman looked at him almost indignantly:

"Actually, Harold is on his way too. We're here to see how her pregnancy is going. If it is not a good time just tell me and we will reschedule..."

"No, no."- Caleb was quick to reply. "I actually wanted to say, why not make those visits regular. I mean, being close to Cornelia is absolutely OK for the both of us."- he lied, pleased with himself, and how he had mastered his previous blunt line.

Elizabeth Landon looked down at the floor. She did not want to admit it, but she and her husband had become even more of strangers to Cornelia in the last years. Their daughter was not even coming to see them anymore, she answered their calls at random, and always told them she was busy. But of course, all this was his fault in their eyes. Her boyfriend...

Elizabeth glared at Caleb, as he was going upstairs. This simple guy who came from a province, most likely, had stolen their daughter's heart while in high school. And Elizabeth and Harold once had such dreams for her...Now she was most probably going to spend her life cooking and cleaning after this Caleb, his father, and their kids. Just wonderful.

Elizabeth heard the doorbell and opened the door for her husband, as Caleb was still on the second floor.

The slim blond man entered the house with a grimace on his face.

"Where are they."

His wife made him a sign to be quiet.

"She's sleeping. I don't know about this Harold...maybe we are making a mistake..."

"We're only here to talk to Cornelia."- the man concluded. "Don't chicken out on me now, please, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth frowned.

"I want to make sure that our daughter won't turn against us, and you tell me I chicken out! You seem to be very modern, did you hear this cool phrase from Lillian?"

Harold only smirked before gently pushing his wife to the living room. He wanted to get things done. Cornelia would have to listen to them.

"Hi, Harold."- Caleb had returned from the upper floor. "Cornelia's...getting ready, she will meet you soon."- _I hope_, he finished in his mind.

"Good day and good to know, Caleb."

Caleb tried not to be awkward and returned to the kitchen, excusing himself with the fact that he was making breakfast. He knew her parents didn't like him too much, but at least he hoped that by now they weren't thinking of him as some sort of absolute barbarian.

Left alone, the couple began exchanging glances and hasty lines. Harold bent down and whispered something in his wife's ear, while she, indignant, waved a finger under his nose. They were so absorbed in their conversation, that they almost jumped when they heard a familiar voice:

"Hello, my dear parents."- Cornelia was standing on the middle of the staircase wearing a loose white dress with a print made from sequins in the front. Her long blond hair was braided .

"Cornelia, you're glowing honey!"- her mother stood up and hugged her.

"We're so happy to see you!"- her father added, as he joined the hug.

Cornelia just smiled. She _wasn't_ very happy that she had to wake up so early, due to her parents' unexpected visit. Besides, she was sure they would find a reason to judge her or complain about something, as _always._

"So, you guys decided to swing by. Any special reason or you just wanted to see us? I've been told I look even more beautiful now that it is beginning to show off more that I am pregnant."

"You're gorgeous, princess."- Harold agreed.

"Very beautiful indeed."-her mother smile. "But..."

"But?"- Cornelia repeated and her smile began to quench. She knew it- they were here to flop her day from the beginning. Why was everyone determined to ruin her mood in recent times?

"We wanted to know what you plan for the future, princess."- Harold confessed, making his daughter frown. There they were, looking at her in concern, as if she was dying. Cornelia hated that; she hated how they had neglected her when she had needed them as a teenager, and how they interfered in things that they shouldn't be interfering in now. A day late and a dollar short.

"Well, I do not know what plans exactly you speak of."- she declared, as Caleb came in the room with a tray in his hands. He had brought sandwiches and orange juice for everybody. Cornelia smiled at him and caressed his hand. He was the only one to truly care about her, when even her friends didn't.

"Plans about how will you be making a living, how are you going to look after the baby once it is born."- Elizabeth explained. "Things like that. We need to know earlier, honey, we're your parents. "

"As a family."- Cornelia snapped. "Caleb and I will be getting married, sooner or later. We will face everything together, don't worry."

"A wedding?!"-her father exclaimed.

"Yes."- Cornelia frowned. "What's the problem?"

Elizabeth and Harold exchanged glances. Elizabeth spoke, trying to sound diplomatic and calm, but the nervousness was evident in her voice:

"Not that there is a problem, Cornelia. But a wedding is a big expense, you are not even working yet, think a little more rationally..."

"What are you talking about, mother?!"- Cornelia glared at her. "Caleb is working very hard, and we will manage. What are your concerns, exactly?! I don't at all get why you are here today, if you wish to annoy me, then..."

"As a waiter."- her mother interrupted her, and glanced at Caleb. "That's sweet, but far from enough . You know that, don't you? And we don't wish to annoy you at all, we're just..."

"And what is more, we already forked out for this house, Cornelia."- Harold interjected, winning himself a kick in the ankle from Elizabeth.

"Harold!"- she remonstrated. "You promised me something..."

Cornelia was furious as she watched her parents argue. She was about to kick them out, just like Will claimed she did with her the other day, although that was quite hyperbolised. Her parents, on the other hand, they so deserved it! This was unacceptable. She felt embarrassed in front to Caleb too, because of them. Who gave them the right to treat him like this, and hardly respect him even in his presence?!

"Kids lower that tele-machine's volume down."- Julian had just walked down the stairs with his eyes glued to the screen of a phone, and that made everybody quiet. Elizabeth and Harold proceeded to examining the new arrival with obvious disapproval, as Caleb tried to get his father to respond adequately.

"Dad."- he said in a meaningful tone.

"In a minute, Caleb."- Julian murmured, still not looking up. "I'm trying to receive a call, as you may say. I'm s_mart-phoning_ someone..."

"_Dad!_"-Caleb repeated, visibly irritated and tense under his girlfirend's squint-eyed parents' supervision. "Say, hi and leave that!"

"No need, papa."-Cornelia stepped in the conversation. "My parents are leaving."

That finally made the older rebel lift his gaze and acknowledge the presence of other people in the house.

"Oh, my bad. We had guests."- he put his hands in his pockets. "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Glad to meet you again."

Caleb breathed with relief. _That's more like it_, he thought as his father sat down next to Cornelia. He had managed to play it off; if he had continued with the odd sayings and _Meridian-like_ behavior, it would have been a total blow for them. Not that the Hales would ever like them, as it seemed...but at least they could accept them as normal people. _Hopefully..._

"You came just in time, Mr..."- Harold looked at his wife for help.

_Oh great_, Caleb thought. On Meridian, such things like surnames were not common, especially not for rebel families like them.

"I believe you never told us your surname." Elizabeth shrugged, and both her and her husband looked at the father-son duo in anticipation.

_You never told anyone your natural hair color either, _Cornelia wanted to say, but Julian was already talking:

"It's Crossnic. Julian Crossnic, but you can call me Julian. I find it to be better, since we are relatives now."

Caleb and Cornelia looked at each other rather surprised, but the point was that an answer was given to this, at first sight, dangerous question of Elizabeth's. Of course it was a little odd that he had chosen that specific surname, but it was all good as long as it worked.

"I know that name."- Elizabeth affirmed. "I just don't remember right now...but are your ancestors from Heatherfield, Julian? I am just sure there was a Crossnic family here...years ago, but still."

"You know, names tend to repeat themselves around the world, mom. Nothing new to everyone, unlike to you, I see "- Cornelia commented spitefully, making Elizabeth abandon that topic. Instead, Harold moved the conversation on:

"Just in time, Julian, as I was saying. We were just discussing the future. As you know, me and my wife bought this house that you currently live in."

"You're so rude!"- Cornelia stood up angrily and glared at her parents. "I'm so ashamed of you, you can't even imagine! How dare you..."

Caleb carefully made her sit back, and whispered:

"It's OK, don't get enraged, think about the baby."

"Cornelia, please."-Elizabeth shook her head. "There is nothing rude in discussing these things. It's not that we do not want to give money for you, or that we can't. Of course we can, but you need to start doing things on your own too, sooner or later."

"Of course."- Julian nodded. "I sense where you're going with this, and I assure you that we will also do everything in our power to help both Cornelia and Caleb. Caleb is our only son, after all, there is no one else to keep what we have for... How does paying for the wedding and half this house sound? I can do that."

Everyone went silent, and stared at him in astonishment. Caleb was worried: Did his father just out do himself, trying to defend them? Harold however was thrilled, he stretched his hand, offering the other man a handshake.

"Julian, this sounds just great! You didn't mention it before, and we thought that the kids would face trouble, that's all...Our mistake. Please forgive us."

Cornelia looked away in disgust. She couldn't stand her own father's mercantile behavior. Elizabeth didn't look too proud of their actions either, but made the effort to smile like nothing had happened.

"So, how will we manage with the house, bank or check? You can join me in my bank any time and we can just get this out of our hands, so that once the baby is born and the wedding date is closer too, you can manage the new expenses."

"We will manage together."- Elizabeth said and looked at her husband warningly. "We're parents too, as generous as your offer is, Julian, we can't stay indifferent."

"Yes, of course!"- Harold took the message.

Cornelia stood up and walked away:

"Excuse me, I think I'm gonna barf. And it's not the morning sickness."- she said before slamming the kitchen door.

Elizabeth looked down once again. She was really regretting following her husband's idea that day. Harold however, brushed it away:

"Women! Go figure. I think it's best for us men to sort such things out. Elizabeth, why don't you go and see if our princess needs anything, while we finish this?"

Elizabeth didn't seem too pleased with this idea. She was very angry with him for how he had turned tables and broke his promises. Now her fear was a fact- Cornelia was furious. And it was all because of their superficiality.

"I'm waiting for you in the car, Harold." - she said coldly. "I don't think that I can look our daughter in the eyes, right now. Excuse me. All the best."- she said to Caleb and Julian, before leaving.

Harold frowned, but he would deal with her later. Right now, he had to finish what he had came for:

"Er...excuse that please. My wife and daughter sometimes fail to understand the truly good intentions behind my, sometimes, perhaps odd behavior. I hope you understand..."

"Don't mind it, your daughter is a lovely girl, the hormones are testing her. She might be angry now, but I understand you."- Julian gave a half-smile. "What was your question again? Ah yes, I will find you and will pay the half of this house in cash."- he then turned to Caleb and whispered: "Did I say that right?"

"Dad, are you out of your mind?!"- the younger man growled quietly, so that only his father could hear him.

If, until now, Harold had managed to keep a straight face, at this moment it looked like he would just drop out of his seat and melt away. He was just stunned. Such a large amount in cash?! It appeared that he had had a completely wrong opinion about these people until now. They were definitely not ordinary village people with no opportunities, as they had thought. They were something else, and if they had so much money, that meant that he had to build a new strategy for them from now on.

"I-in cash? Are you sure, Julian. "- he whimpered. "I mean, that's very generous of you..."

"I'm certain, my friend. We all want the best for our kids. And that is what we will work for."

* * *

_**Martin Tubbs's home: 11:00 AM**_

Irma Lair stretched in bed lazily and opened her eyes, after an almost sleepless, but _sweet_ night. Finally, she had spent some quality time with her boyfriend and it felt good! The young woman sat in bed and covered herself with the bed sheet. She could hear the water running in the bathroom, and for a second she had the playful idea to jump in there and surprise Martin nicely, but then his opened laptop caught her eye. Well, she had been a good, passionate girlfriend last night, now she deserved some time for herself and her shows!  
Irma casually put her little blue dress, which had been lying on the floor until now, back on, and grabbed the laptop, positioning herself comfortably in bed. She was just about to go on Netflix and search for her favorite show's new episode, when she realized she had clicked on a minimized, open folder with the name "JM song". Irma JM? Like in Julian and Matt? Irma remembered their performance at the Festival and how much she had liked the song. _Why not hear it once again_, she decided and started looking for her headphones.

When she finally found them, Martin came back in the room only with a towel wrapped around his waist. Irma didn't pay attention to him, as she plugged the headphones in the laptop. There appeared to be some problem with the cable.

"What'ca doing, Passion Flower?"

"Trying to make your stupid computer work here."- Irma responded fiercely. "But those headphones are so trashy, what have you done to them! Geez, Martin."- she looked up and couldn't help, but burst out laughing at the sight of him giving her a goofy expression in his towel.

"What?"- if something, with the years he had matured on the outside, but not so much on the inside. His shoulders were broader than before, and he was more muscular. Not an athlete for sure, but good enough for her. His body was that of a man, but his soul was still that of a child. "Why are you laughing?" - Martin pouted like a little boy. "Am I a joke to you?"

Irma slapped him playfully and proceeded to playing the audio without the headphones. The song began in the familiar way, but when the chorus came up, Irma heard something that sent chills down her spine. Martin slammed the laptop closed, but it was too late- the audio continued to play for a few more seconds. Then he almost got blown away by Irma's hysterical scream:

"MARTIN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Oh man, I can't keep people's secrets!"- the man whined, but she shove him and pinned him to the bed, continuing with her angry shouting:

"IT'S NOT FUNNY MARTIN!cTELL ME THE TRUTH! WHAT IS THIS?"

"Why are you so angry?"- Martin look puzzled.

Irma was about to scream the answer in his face, but stopped on time. Even she wasn't sure what exactly to say. She knew she couldn't just tell him that hearing "Nerissa" instead of "Serina" in the song had horrified her. That couldn't be of any good for sure, and then she remembered how she and Hay Lin witnessed Julian talking to Martin that night. Was it possible that he had requested this? And if yes, why? What was the point? The water guardian tried to sound as calm as possible when she pushed the questions in her head aside, and spoke:

"Martin, my sugar cube, listen to me very carefully. I demand to know! Who the hell told you to do this and why? Tell me!"

Martin blushed slightly:

"It was a secret...please don't tell anyone. The guy asked me if I could change up the name, and you know me, that was easy job for me...he said it was his first love's name and that when she heard this love song, she'd come back to him. I couldn't refuse to help, why are you angry, Passion Flower? You act as if I've committed a crime!"

Irma stood up and walked to the window, deep in her thoughts. She kept thinking and trying to assimilate what she had just heard. Yes, this definitely sounded fishy. Irma knew she had to discuss this with the other guardians, but keep it a secret from Caleb at the same time. He didn't need to hear things about his father and Nerissa, before they were sure. W.I.T.C.H would get to the bottom of this before anyone and anything else.

"Did I do something wrong, Irma."- she felt Martin's hand on her shoulder and turned around to face him. Genuine confusion and worry were written in his eyes. Irma sighed. _No Martin, it's not your fault, but mine, _she thought_. I don't know when will I tell you everything about me, my life and powers, but I promise you that one day you will get to know the entire truth. Until then, I can't blame you for not understanding fractions of my past, and why they horrify me._

The young woman kissed him, before walking to the door.

"No, Martin. It's all good. I have to go now, but I will catch you later. Bye."- she said before exiting the room, leaving him in the dark once more.

* * *

_**Cook family counting house :**_

"Serina is an acronym of Nerissa. Julian knew what he was doing when he chose Serina for the name of the song. That way, using the same sounds, it is much easier for an audio manipulation to be done afterwards. "- Taranee concluded with a grim expression, twenty minutes later, after she, Irma and Hay Lin had met up. "And Cornelia demanded it was his new 'girlfriend's name. Huh. I kind of blame her for all this."- the young woman put her pen down.

"_Okaay_, I agree now, after seeing it written like that and all, that Serina is Nerissa spelled with the same letters or whatever."- Irma debated. "But I still don't get what the point is, what did he think?! Why was this needed at all?"

Taranee shrugged. The three friends were sitting around her desk in her mother's office. Thankfully, Theresa was out of town for the day, so they could discuss their secret manners in peace. Hay Lin looked worried as she spoke:

"I heard him talking about this, but I thought it was none of our business. And I still think it is not, perhaps Caleb's dad really wanted to dedicate this song to her... "

"What?! I knew you heard something that night."-Irma shot. "It was written on your face! Did you hear everything and still kept quiet?!"

"Hay Lin, how is this none of our business!"- Taranee joined her. "We're the guardians! We are the ones who need to make sure that everything is under control when it comes to villains! How could you..."

"Of course I didn't hear everything!"- Hay Lin cut them off, a little irritated. "I just heard them talking about a name change, not the name in particular. That could have meant a thousand things! What is more, maybe Martin did tell Irma the actual truth today... in that case I can tolerate that, and Nerissa might be an old hag and all, but she was Julian's first..."

"Really!"- Taranee yelled. She was furious with her friend not being able to understand the seriousness of this manner. "What about the part where Julian told Martin that upon hearing the song, his love, a.k.a NERISSA, would come back to him?! Is that tolerable as well, Hay Lin?"

Hay Lin looked down, frowning sadly.

"There's no point in shouting at her, Taranee."-Irma crossed her hands on her chest. "She couldn't have known, and neither could we. Now it's time to talk to Julian about everything and get to the bottom of this. Nothing is even sure yet."

"I don't agree, because I knew! Will had a bad feeling about all this, and she turned out to be right! Had you shared with us, that you have heard Julian and Martin discussing odd things like a freaking name change, we would have known that something was up, just as Will suspected. "

"Wait a minute, how were we to know that Will had a bad feeling?"- Irma protested.

"Yes, Taranee, this is the first time I hear of this." -Hay Lin exclaimed. " Why are you revealing this now, instead of the night before the Festival? The only thing you said then was that Will and Cornelia had a fight!"

"Because, Will had promised Matt not to reveal the secret performance in front of anyone before it happened!"-Taranee admitted.

"Well, she told _you_."- Irma pointed out sourly. "Besides, this is just stupid. I knew about Julian performing, I was with Will the night when we heard them discuss it in the studio. She could have told me about her "bad feeling" as well."

"And I knew that Julian will sing a song too, because he invited Grandma in the band!"- the air guardian exclaimed. "We were all aware of the situation, if you and Will had shared more of this, we would had been cautious, or I don't know! Watch out or something-"

Irma and Hay Lin looked at their friend with irritation and disapproval, while she could not believe her ears. So everyone had known and they could have untied, without overstepping Will's word to Matt, but instead they had wasted their chance. Taranee frowned. She knew just who was to blame in this situation:

"Well, what can I say, girls. If it wasn't for Cornelia's extremely spoiled attitude, we could have worked our way out, and we could have avoided this. But thanks to her attacking Will, I guess she didn't want to make her angry again and just wanted to please her. That's why she just kept silent... "

"Oh, dear."- Hay Lin face-palmed herself, while Irma rolled her eyes, disagreeing with what had been said:

"Woww, that's just...just stupid! Ugh!"

"I know."- Taranee said with closed eyes and silent resignation in her voice. "But anyhow, what we need to do now is talk to Will about what we know. And she will take the decision what to do next. The heart of Kandrakar helps her and thanks to it's guidance, she knows best, as we saw."

"Yeah- not what I meant, but OK."- Irma snapped. "But go ahead, try for the fifth time; she doesn't answer telepathic calls nor phone calls."

Taranee wrinkled her forehead, tensely. She knew that. She knew it, and she didn't like it at all.


	10. Change of Plans

**This chapter was quite fun to write, so it turned out pretty long. :D  
Enjoy!**

"I'm sorry, we've already had enough unwanted guests for today."-Cornelia nearly hissed, and tried to slam the door. "Come again, another time!"

However Irma put her foot between the door and it's cartridge, keeping it open.

"Yeah, no time for your mood swings, babe. We have things to discuss. BIG things."

Cornelia rolled her eyes, as Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee rushed into her house and headed for the living room. They looked overstrung, but she didn't care. She was twice as angry and ready to be violent after her parents' unwanted visit.

"Don't you all think that you are crossing the line, just a little bit?"- she asked with a dangerously cold note in her voice, after following them. "I mean, like trying to make Caleb even more tense wasn't enough, now you burst in here, our home. What's all this about Taranee, you want to make Will feel better, because her mom compared her to me again?"

Taranee turned around and glared at her.

"Is that it?"

"Cornelia, please listen to us." -Hay Lin interjected. "We're not here to fight, we're here to protect you and Caleb, from..."

"I'm guessing from Taranee, right? Because she has been giving me that unpleasant look for days now, I am sure she will soon try to kill me, because I "kicked out" her precious Will."

"Why must you be such an egomaniac, Cornelia."- the dark skinned woman said quietly. "It's unbelievable how you treat us, because of..."

"Because of my family, Taranee. My new family is who you and Will have been raising fingers at!"- Cornelia snapped." Don't you understand? I fought with Will, because of her disgusting jealousy which made her say what-not about Caleb's dad! She is so blinded by her mother's words that she is trying everything to prove her wrong, but to do that she clearly needs to defame us!"

"Are you on baby drugs or is it something in the water you drink!"- Taranne screamed back at her. "How can you even consider this to be true, Will would never do such a thing! She was trying to protect us all,and you will soon learn that she was right. I just hope that when you come to realize what a fool you've been, you will be able to forgive yourself for saying all these horrible things about..."

"I don't blame myself for other people's misery! And I'm sorry Taranee, that Susan gave me as a positive example to her daughter. I know Will always wants to be the best and can't stand when someone is praised on her behalf! I just don't see why you of all people..."

"ENOOOOUGH!"

Irma's loud roar, had finally made them shut up, but not give up. The two friends continued to glare at each other, waiting for another moment to attack each other again. Hay Lin and Irma exchanged tired glances, and the air guardian decided to take the diplomatic approach in her hands. Irma allowed her,as they both knew, she'd do better. Irma was much more impatient for sure:

"Cornelia, you're pregnant, and that is the most amazing thing right now."- she began soothingly, as she sat down on the sofa with her blond friend. "And we're all very happy and proud of you. Even if you think in another way, ask your heart, it will tell you that, we, your best friends would and could never envy or wish you ill, especially throughout this amazing moment in your life. Please don't forget that, Cornelia."

"I didn't say she's wishing me ill."-Cornelia crossed her arms. "But you can't deny that after her mother's talk with her, she has been different. Much more ... upset with me and my life in a way. I just feel that, and you can not convince me otherwise!"

"Because you're a stupid blond..."-Taranee said to herself, but too loud. Cornelia looked at her with outrage and yelled:

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Taranee!"- Hay Lin cried. "Cornelia had just calmed down! Corny please, calm down again..."

"Oh yeah, I know you can kick me out, that's what you do best."- the fire guardian snorted, before sitting in the armchair. Irma pinched her:

"Oh helloo, you getting that D regularly, or not? What's with you lately? Not helping very much with your constant gruesome remarks, babe!"

Taranne looked down with a little shame. Cornelia was still breathing heavily, as she said:

"I...I just can't stand her, right now! She needs to go!"

"Shh, it's alright Cornelia."- Hay Lin carefully hugged her. "Don't be angry with her. Listen to me, it's all going to be alright, OK?"

"I'm sorry Cornelia."-Taranee said and stood up. "I really am, I have been too harsh on you lately, because I was angry with the way you behaved, but...nevermind. I guess I better go."

"Taranee!"-Hay Lin exclaimed again. Where are you going now!"

"Hellooo, we are here with a reason, remember?"- Irma scolded her. "Quit acting like you're both 14 and move on with it already!"

"No girls."-Taranee shook her head. "You handle this conversation, I will go and find Will. I will only distract Corny and make her angry if I stay. I will call you later."

Good chose her over me again, Cornelia thought, but Taranee caught that line with her telepathic powers. She hurried out of the house, so that nobody would see the tears which formed in her eyes. Tears of guilt, an awful feeling which she suddenly felt. Realizing how she had chosen one of her friends over another and made it all a big fight, was not like her, but she had done it after all. What had gotten into her?!

Hay Lin sighed inside the house and met Irma's eyes. The water guardian nodded. It was time for them to share their discovery with their friend.

"Cornelia, where are Caleb and Julian?"- Hay Lin asked cautiously.

Cornelia pulled out one of her most angry and bitter faces before replying:

"On Meridian, claiming all the gold and jewels which Elyon has been offering them for years, in order to give it all to my awful parents."-she looked up at Irma and Hay Lin's stunned faces. "Why?"

"That's bad, but we might have worse news. We need to talk."- Irma said firmly.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Dad."-Caleb spoke, as he walked behind his father, watching him drag the big bags towards the pawnshop. They had just folded from Meridian with Blunk who walked beside them, busy with his own catch- junk as usual. But Julian on the other hand had taken so much gold and treasures, that even though Elyon allowed them to have everything they wanted, Caleb couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something in his father was very different, he realized. He had never cared about money or treasures before, but here he was now. At a pawnshop...

"Dad, why are we doing this again? I feel it's wrong, you know. This gold doesn't belong to us."

"But we've earned it, Caleb."-Julian replied simply. "Everyone who served the rebellion for years, got rewarded. This is our reward, everyone knows you deserve the most, for doing the most to help Meridian."

"Yes, but why, I don't want it."- the young man opposed. "I've got an Earth job, why need this..."

"Son, you know very well that we need to make sure, Cornelia's parents approve of you. Every man needs to give the woman he loves, everything in his power. And every father needs to do all he can to support his son in that. Tell me, am I wrong for wanting to pay for that house?"

Caleb lowered his gaze. His father had a right, bit still...

"I know you're doing this for me, but it feels odd...you know me, I guess I am just not used to getting things done by someone else, when they are for me..."

The older man looked at his son with mere sadness in his eyes, and placed a hand on his strong shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my boy. Growing up as the leader of the rebellion, you never got to experience family. You learned to do everything on your own, you hardly needed me. I wish..."

"Hey, dad, don't say that, OK. Because it's not true."- now it was Caleb's turn to place a hand on his father's shoulder. He smiled at him with gratitude."I would have been nothing without you, you raised me. I can still remember you carving toys for me when I was only what, four or something like that. I remember us fishing, you teaching me how to hold a sword and how to fight... When I think of my childhood I see you, doing everything you could for me...I know life has never been easy for you, and I want you to know that I appreciate you. I truly do."

Sharing this rare emotional moment between the two of them, had a good effect on both. Caleb forgot his worries once again, and Julian smiled at his son, whose words had almost brought him to tears.

"A new life has started for all of us, Caleb. "- Julian said, overwhelmed with emotion. "What is past is past, may the present and future hold more moments of togetherness, family and love for everyone."

"I'd like that."-the younger man replied, and helped his father carry the rest of the treasures to the pawnshop.

_**Back in Cornelia&Caleb's house...**_

..."We need to talk."-Irma said firmly. She looked at Hay Lin one last time. They had to be careful with the words, otherwise Cornelia could get furious again and possibly blast them for slandering. She in her turn, cocked an eyebrow. Her friends were being strange again, first announcing they had bad news, and then no further action.

"Well?"-she said impatiently. "What is it now? Will you speak?"

"Cornelia take this easy, but today..."

Irma couldn't finish, because the door suddenly hung open.

"Taranee?!"-Hay Lin exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"What's wrong weren't you going to get Will..."

"I need you for a moment girls. But not you, Cornelia. You wait here."-she shot.

The blond narrowed her eyes with contempt. She should have expected something like that. Cornelia rose up, made her way to the stairs, and said scornfully:

"I'm glad you're done wasting my time. When you're done with my living room as well, close the door behind you. From the outside."- a dramatic hair flip, and she disappeared from their eyesight, going on the upper floor.

Irma let out of growl of irritation. Neither she, nor Hay Lin could understand the fire guardian's doings.

"And what exactly did you just do? Weren't we supposed to TELL her about Ne..."

"Come with me, I will explain."-she demanded. "Hurry, we don't have much time!"

Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other, before following their friend to the back of the house, where she led them out through the back door to a bunch of dense trees,which hid them from the gaze of the passing people.

"Umm, Taranee, what are we doing here?"

Irma put her hands on her waist and gave her friend a critical look.

"It's official Hay Lin, Taranee is on mad team too. Just like Corny. We're doomed."

"Maybe Nigel can beat some sense into her."-the other young woman giggled alongside Irma. "If you know what I mean."-she winked.

"Girls, please, this is serious. We don't have much time."- Taranee frowned. "I have a plan, but you need to follow me."

"What plan? And why didn't you wait for us to tell Cornelia..."

"Think about it."- Taranee said sharply. "What are the odds of Cornelia just listening to us after we tell her our suspicions and worries. I figured she would make a big scene, so I came up with an idea. I know how we can convince her that this is what we genuinely think and nobody wants to defame her or her family. Will you help me?"

"Okaay...that sounds...promising. But what do we need to do?"-Irma asked.

"You simply need to give me permission to enter your memories and thoughts."- Taranee said. "With my power I will redirect all that we saw and heard about Nerissa, plus our conversation from earlier today-directly to Cornelia's mind. That way she will understand what we feel and think, and there will be a much bigger chance for her to actually agree with us and help us unravel this story."

"But what about her barriers."- Hay Lin remembered, after hearing out her friend carefully. "I am sure that since she is angry with you right now, she will block you from her mind."

"No, I will take care of that. Don't worry. Now we must hurry up, will you listen to me about this one? Please girls."

"Alright, already!"- Irma groaned. "Hopefully this works! What did we have to do again?"

"Just give me your hands."- Taranee began and the two others did, as she said. "Now say that you grant me permission of entering the vault of your memories."

"You can enter my memories, whatever."- Irma quickly said.

"I allow you to access my memories."- added Hay Lin.

That's all I need, the imposter thought. Her green magic flowed from her hands and rocked through Irma and Hay Lin,who had no time to react- hitting them like a strong charge that circled around their heads, and as the sorceress's eyes stopped shining in bright green, the two young guardians fell on the grass, unconscious .

"I'm sorry, girls."- the fake Taranee said, as she glamoured into her real form- her body became taller and her spiky black braids, turned into platinum blond, long hair. Halinor's eyes shined dramatically:

"But I can't have anyone know that I broke my chain. Especially not the guardians."- with these words she teletransported, leaving Hay Lin and Irma to lie on the ground, hidden between the big trees. And as the sunset slowly, but steadily plunged into the distance, the two would wake up without any memories of the past day.

_**Hale penthouse :**_

Harold watched in disbelief, as Caleb opened the big sack and emptied it on the coffee table. So much money at one place, so much money in so little time! He moved his gaze from the money to Caleb and the other way I around. Elizabeth was aghast at this sight as well, she managed to mumble a few words before Caleb had left:

"B-but what is all this?"

"This is what you asked for. And what my dad promised."- the young rebel replied, a little sharply. He had enough of these people and their demeanor for one day.

"But this is a lot of money."-Elizabeth exclaimed. "What do you do in life Caleb, I mean..."

"Oh,now you're trying to imply that my father and I are some sort of criminals, aren't you?"- Caleb fired. "This money is earned with hard work, that must be clear to you."

"No, I didn't mean that..."

"Elizabeth what are you talking about."-Harold rushed to cover up his wife's mistake. "The people are keeping their promises, like real men. What more do you want."

Elizabeth glared at him. What a poser you are Harold, she thought.

"Look."-Caleb looked at them dead serious. "I'm doing this to show you that I can take care of Cornelia, and although you guys made her very upset today, I'm here. Hoping that finally you'll stop looking down your nose at me."

Elizabeth felt the shame blush her cheeks, because she had suddenly realized many things . They were wrong to think of Cornelia's love like that, and now it was only fair that after many times of remaining silent he was giving them a piece of his mind. She looked over at Harold, he seemed interested in his money and nothing else, as usual. How pathetic, she made a face of disgust. Then she gathered the courage and approached the tall young man with piercing green eyes, who had made her daughter so happy in the last 10 years.

"Caleb, look. I know we have not been fair to good with you. But I promise that we, we will try to reform this from now on. You don't have to leave this money to us. I don't want you to think we're all about the money."- she said, even though she realized with regret, that for most of the time, her husband actually _was_ all about that. "Whether this is nothing for you, or all your savings, I think that ..."

"Mrs. Hale."-Caleb spoke. "If so, then why did you come to ask about it in the morning? My father is certain, and I have to leave this here with you. Please, don't bother."

The woman looked down at the floor.

"Very well then. I am sorry for this situation, once again. Please tell Cornelia that for me this is out of no importance...

"Don't worry, I will."

"On the bright side, as we know a mortgage casts a shadow on the sunniest fields! Now that all our expenses are divided, we can look forward to a new, great and peaceful live, as a family."- Harold put his hand around his wife's shoulders, smiling reassuringly at Caleb. But Elizabeth pushed him away. She was not going to forgive him that easily for the shame he had costed her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. "-Caleb said a little bit annoyed. "I have to go now. Cornelia's alone."

"Have a pleasant evening, son."- Harold sent him to the door with a wide smile on his face. He was beyond satisfied with how everything had unraveled. "Tell our little princess we love her."

He hardly waited to close the door, before grabbing those banknotes in his hands with an odd spark in his eye. Harold's fascination for money was usually not a problem for his wife, but now that it was interfering with their relationship with Cornelia, Elizabeth was afraid they would drift apart because of it.

"He just gave me almost a quarter million in cash. _In cash!_ No invoice, no notary...Damn."- Harold whistled, still looking at the dollar bills, as a hungry animal looks at it's pray. "I could get used to this..."

"If you ever try to get money from these people, especially without a real reason, I will make you regret everything, Harold. You are out of your mind!"- Elizabeth said sharply from behind him.

"Calm down, I'm kidding."- Harold turned around and frowned at her. "What do you think of me? I wanted things to be fair for both sides. Now they are, and look, we know our daughter will not die from starvation. You are supposed to be satisfied with that, not angry with me for no reason."

"No reason you say." -Elizabeth smiled bitterly. "Cornelia will soon hate us, if you continue to "take care of her" in such a way. She's an adult now, Harold. Stop being mercantile before you make absolute fools out of us."- and she stormed out of their living room, ignoring his attempt to reason with her. She had had it with him that day. Never had they ever had such a big difference in their idea of parenting before.

_**Later...**_

Julian took his shirt off and threw it in the laundry basket. One thing he was especially enjoying on Earth- the actual washing machine which would do his clothes for him, instead of him having to do that manually in a river. He checked himself out in the mirror and was about to take off his pants too, when suddenly he felt someone watching him, from the other corner of his room. It couldn't be Nerissa, she was probably under the knife right now...besides she would not stare at him in the dark in such a creepy manner. But the reflection he could see in the mirror was woman-like...Now what was that all about then, he though suspiciously. Who was in his room?! The man took a step back and managed to turn the rest of the lights on in one movement, so the whole room was illuminated.

"What the devil..."- he spluttered in surprise, as he saw the image of Halinor in the corner, and boy did she look fearsome - dressed in a long green dress, she was turning her head in a circle, as if in some kind of a trance.

Julian felt his stomach tighten. Had she found out!? But...her condition looked worse than before, how was it possible for her to even find him in this state? The rebel didn't have much time to debate, he instantly locked his bedroom door, and carefully started to make his way to her.

"Halinor."- he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I think I've done something terrible."-she spoke in a tiny, but audible voice. Her head finally stopped spinning around and her eyes focused on Julian. "I...I think that I not only had my chain broken, but I also ambushed the guardians and erased their memories. What is wrong with me?!"

Julian just stared at her. Was she not aware of what had happened, or was she trying to trick him into confessing he had helped Nerissa. How was she here, and...and what had she said about ambushing the guardians?! The man was close enough already, he carefully wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders and urged her to sit down on the bed. Halinor followed his move like a rag doll, if he wasn't holding her, she'd probably fall back. Julian examined her closely, Halinor was definitely not well, she looked even more sick then a week ago, when he last saw her...Maybe because she had not yet returned to Kandrakar, her illness was becoming more severe, but still...he had to get disclosure:

"Halinor what did you say about the guardians."-he whispered. "And how did you...never mind find me, but use so much of your..."

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Why am I here, why did I tell you about the chain, you mustn't even know about that! God!"- she was starting to become hysterical now, they _were_ going to be heard. Halinor covered her own mouth with her hands, as if to stop herself from divulging more. Julian made her a desperate sign to be quiet and pulled her back on the bed. This crazy woman was about to spoil everything if he didn't react properly. But what could he do, she was out of control...

"Halinor, listen to me, you must calm down. "- he said in her ear. "You're sick and that is why you can't control yourself. Tell me everything again, a little more slowly if you can. And chronologically if possible...What did you say about chains again?"

**Don't forget to review :)**


	11. No way back

It was a sunny, but chilly day in the mountains when Will woke up. Her boyfriend Matt was still sleeping, so she crawled out of bed and decided to enjoy the early morning air. The young redhead threw a big scarf over her PJs and quietly got out the cabin, where she positioned herself on the bench out on the porch, admiring the nature which surrounded her.  
The little mountain village where she and Matt had arrived two days ago, was a few hours away from Heatherfield and a true getaway. After coming to her the night of the Festival, when she had been so very depressed, he immediately knew what was happening and only a few days later he had brought her here. Will smiled to herself, thinking how lucky she was with such a caring, loving bofriend. Just then she felt a hand on herself.

"Matt! You're up early."

He smiled at her and ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"I heard you getting out of bed. But look what I found."- and he handed her her mobile phone. Will suddenly felt uneasy. Hell no, how could she forget about her phone under the bed for so much time. It must have slipped away the previous morning. But she had been so at ease to just...be away from everyone and everything, she hadn't even though of her phone... God knew how many missed calls she had. After all, she hadn't told anyone about her trip.

"Pff, I'm so stupid."- Will murmured and unlocked her phone with a sinking heart. As expected, she found out she had 15 missed calls from Susan, 9 from Taranee and 2 from both Irma and Hay Lin. But why hadn't this annoying phone alarmed her earlier?! He was supposed to be her eyes and ears, but in fact he was a jerk.

_Great_, Will thought, angry with herself. As if all that wasn't enough, but she had completely shut down her telepathic channels as well. What if there had been some sort of an emergency? Her friends couldn't even _transform_ without her. Will realized that her desire to get away from everything was way too selfish and proceeded to calling Susan first. She already knew what was waiting for her, when her mother picked up:

"_Oh, Madame are we dong good? You finally decided you could answer your phone? Thank you, you're so generous!_"-Susan sounded just like Cornelia, as she attacked her daughter with a bitter tone.

"Mom. I'm sorry."- she sighed. "I had forgotten all about my phone when..."

_"You're sorry?"_\- Susan almost screamed from the other line. _"What does a sorry count for in this case, Will? And what do you mean you forgot about your phone, weren't you supposed to take care of your brother?"_

"I was, but ..."

_"Do you have any idea what it was like to come back and find our apartment empty, with no Will or William in sight?"_\- Susan continued. "_You didn't pick up your phone, we waited an hour, two, three, nothing! Nothing! And I had told you very clearly the date of our return! How can you be so irresponsible?!"_

Wow, it is almost as if she has rehearsed this speech, the redhead thought grimly.

_"Then what do you think happens? We meet Joan, thank God, she let us know that our child, who you were supposed to look after, has spent the last two days with Mrs. Lin! Will, how can you do this to her? She is an old lady and you pass your responsibilities to her, just like that! Was it so hard for you to be a sister for a few days!?"_

Just then Matt pulled the phone from his defenseless girlfriend's hands and interjected:

"Susan, pardon me, but this is all my fault. I insisted on taking your daughter out of town the other day, and when Mrs. Lin suggested to take care of William and supported my idea, I didn't think twice. Forgive me and don't be too hard on Will because of that. It's really mostly my fault."

Will watched in amazement, as Matt handled the situation like a pro. She adored him even more in that moment. Ever her mother's voice softened from the other line:

"_Oh, Matt. Well if it is so, then OK. I will forget about it this time. Are you two out of town? You said you took her away? OK then...Just, please, next time call me before doing so, if William is left to Will again."_

Matt smiled:

"You have my word."

A few minutes later their conversation was over on good terms; Will snuggled in her boyfriend.

"You didn't have to cover for me, you know." - she said jokingly. "I was handling her just fine."

"Yeah, right."- Matt laughed at her. "I am always happy to be the little pillar of balance between you and Susan momma."

Will laughed in her turn and kissed him. They stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes, before Will decided to get in touch with her friends too. Irma and Hay Lin were both busy, and didn't seem to remember what they had called Will for, to her surprise. Irma wished her a rocking time with Matt, and excused herself, as she was busy in the radio. Hay Lin also hummed a few kittenish words before going to her fashion design lecture. Will was left a little weirded out by that, but she quickly forgot about it.  
However, not being able to contact Taranee, did make her worried. And since her friend wasn't picking up her phone, nor was she available for telepathic chat, Will didn't have many other options. Irma and Hay Lin were busy, and this meant only one thing. Will took a deep breath. She had to call Cornelia...

_"Hi, Will...yeah it's Caleb."_\- she heard his hunky voice answering Cornelia's phone number. Oh, this meant she still didn't want to talk to her, but she had Caleb pick up instead of ignoring her. Interesting, Will thought gloomily. Honestly, she had hoped that they would be on good terms again by now. _"Yeah...we're here at Taranee's place."_\- Caleb reported, glancing at Cornelia, who stood by the bed. She just crossed her arms and raised her chin.

"_Oh, my God, is she alright?_"- Will exclaimed with concern. "_I knew something was off."_

"Her mother says she has a bad headache since yesterday, and she's resting right now. Probably nothing serious."- Caleb replied.

"Ask her where the hell is she at."-Cornelia hissed, making him roll his eyes. "Isn't she supposed to be Taranee's best friend?"

"K, Will, we will talk again later. When Taranee wakes up, I'm going to ask her to call you back."

"_Thanks, Caleb."_

"Bye"

"_Bye..."_

Cornelia made a face and sat on Taranee's bed, touching her forehead. Her temperature still appeared to be high.

"I think that Theresa should call a doctor."- she said.

"She said she would if Taranee remained like this by evening."- Caleb shrugged. "She has probably caught a nasty virus or something, and you should stand back. I want my baby momma to be healthy."- he placed his hands on her shoulders, protectively, making her smile.

"And what I want is to know where are the other two."- she quickly got her strict tone back and frowned. "They are really good at keeping me out of things, but when one of them is sick only I seem to care enough to be present. Two faced much."

"Cornelia, you're dragging this pointlessly."- the man told her. "Earth girls! You always fight for something and then you're best friends again in no time. Why do you think this time it's another case?"

"That is right, we do fight, mostly when they mistreat me. But this time they've crossed the line! Coming to my house, with "big news" and changing their mind in the last moment. Taranee's idea by the way."- and the blonde glared at her sleeping friend. " I don't know what they think of themselves, but this..."

"I know, I know, you told me like ten times already."- the rebel leader interrupted her with a sly glance.

Cornelia gave him a little judgy face, but when he gently pulled her in a hug, she melted in his arms.

"Promise that you will never let go of me."-she whispered, as she absorbed his scent. She felt safer there, locked in an embrace, forgetting about the rest of the world.

Caleb stooped his head to look at her. She had forgotten all about her militancy, and was now full of dreamy tenderness. He kissed the top of her head.

"I promise, my love."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I don't know how she did it, nor exactly why. But she erased their memory and caused Taranee great pain, she explained to me that once it fades away, she is most likely to forget everything...but currently she is a prisoner of her own mind, because of Halinor's curse." - Julian was walking nervously around Heatherfield, with a pair of sunglasses and a black mackintosh. After much practice, he was successfully using a smartphone as he walked.

"She was scared that someone could find out that she could have possibly allowed her chain to be broken. But the new fire guardian is suffering because of that. If we could help her, it would be good."

_"That's quite interesting. Halinor is helping out, unwillingly."_\- Nerissa replied from the other side of the line. _"Her emotional imbalance is so strong now, that she fails to distinguish the good from the evil, as well as the truth from the lie. Not that we needed this, but I've got to admit, it worked in our favor. The guardians would have ruined everything. Don't worry about Taranee, by the way. I will do everything in my power to lift the curse."_

"I guess so. And that would be great."-Julian sighed. "I took Halinor back to Fadden Hills this morning, I hope not to hear from her again any time soon."

Nerissa chuckled at that:

_"If she had the prudence to go back to her precious Kandrakar, her psychosis would have given her a break by now. But no, she must be with Kadma... Such fools! Anyway, tell me how are you. How is Caleb."_

"We are good, I'd say very good. Caleb is happy, he spends time with Cornelia. Myself, I thought I would miss Meridian more, but I can tell you I am adjusting to life on Earth very fast. "

"_Really_."- she purred. "_Are you accommodating to life without me around your neck so fast?"_

Julian smirked, as he took a turn at a smaller street which would take him faster to the Silver Dragon.

"Not really, but now I am getting ready for life with you in my arms. Did you get everything pulled tight already?"

_"Ha-ha, do not tease me, Julian._"- she pretended she was cross. _"Only I can tease you."_

"Ooh, what is that supposed to mean?"- he asked innocently, but with a playful tinge in his voice.

Even over the phone, their chemistry was strong. They spoke for a few more minutes. Nerissa was going to arrive back in Heatherfield the upcoming Friday. "Too much time"- Julian growled, but she managed to brush it off with a chuckle.

"Anyhow, when you get back we will need to start with our plan. Which means I have to keep the guardians in the dark for another week, I hope I will be able to..."

"_Yes._"- Nerissa agreed. _"That might not be as easy as we'd like. Listen, get that boy who did the audio alteration to shut up. And beware of Yanny. Be very careful with her. I just know she will not remain passive for much longer..."_

"I thought so too."- the man admitted. "Talking about Martin, I already spoke to him this morning. He was pretty worried about Irma's reaction and not being able to keep my secret, but he was also hopeful, as his girlfriend, I mean Irma, behaved as if she didn't even remember all the quote on quote: "hullabaloo from yesterday". It appears that she hasn't revealed her true identity and powers to him. So that was lucky for us."

"_I see._"- Nerissa said in a pensive voice. "_Fine, forget them. Make sure you are fully rested until next week, because when I come- there will be no eye-shut time."_

_**Later at the Silver Dragon...**_

Yan Lin brought yet another dish to Cornelia's table. She made a sign to Caleb, who was serving the other customers, to come and sit with them.

"You can take a break now. Come and sit with us."- she told him.

"In a minute!"

Meanwhile, Julian walked in the Silver Dragon and headed for their table. He patted his son on the back as he walked past him.

"It's OK, do your job."

Julian sat on the chair facing Cornelia, who greeted him in a low voice, as if she was mentally somewhere else.

"What's wrong, Cornelia, why are you down in the dumps?"

"It's nothing, I guess."- the blonde replied, poking her food with the fork. "It's just not my day, papa."

"Are you still upset because of your parents."- Julian suggested. "Sincerely speaking, I understand them. With time, everything will fall into it's place, believe me."

Cornelia sighed and glanced up at Caleb's father. She was really grateful to have the two of them in her life, as she had never imagined she would settle down so easily with her future husband's family. While growing up, she had always believed that one day she would have Elizabeth's relationship with her in laws, if not ever worse- cold and hostile due to the many differences that both sides had. But Julian was not like that at all, she really felt him as close as her own old man. The guy was a gem, no wonder Caleb was such a fine man with a father like him.

"Papa, it's not just my parents..."- Cornelia trailed and looked him in the eyes. "I was thinking about something lately, and I know it might sound like coming out of nowhere at this point...but I seriously consider moving to Meridian once I give birth here."

"What?"- Julian exclaimed. "Cornelia why this all of a sudden?"

"All my life, I've been selfish, and I have been told I am."- the young woman confessed, eyeing the floor. "I should have known better when I convinced Caleb to live here, ten years ago...maybe I was wrong, I mean I wanted to live here because of all my friends and stuff, but by the looks of it now that ship is about to sail away, if not sink...Besides, with my college "success" I don't see high chances of me having an awesome career here either...therefore Meridian doesn't sound so bad to me anymore. I know how much you and Caleb love it there, and I am ready to move with you for everyone's good sake if needed. I want my child to have knowledge of its father's land."

"Dear Cornelia, you are such a sweet girl."- Julian put his hand on hers, as she finished her emotional confession with tears forming in her eyes. "And I am very pleased that my son chose you for his wife. But I need to tell that me and Caleb are very well adapted to Earth by now, and it is not a problem for us to live here. This is just what I was telling his mo..."- he bit his tongue on time, and coughed that part away: "...his many friends. Pardon me, my throat is dry since morning...What is more, you can be sure that my grandchild will get to know both worlds, both Earth and Meridian. That is not going to be a problem. Relax dear, everything is and will be alright."

Cornelia smiled at the older man and placed her second hand on his:

"Thanks papa."- she said gratefully. Julian smiled back and winked at her in a friendly manner.

"Julian is right, Cornelia."- Yan Lin interjected, as she finally sat on their table. "You are not going to go anywhere, and do not let me hear you speaking of your friendship with my granddaughter, Taranee, Will and Irma being a sinking ship again!"

Cornelia felt a wave of anger, but it faded away as the old lady continued:

"You will not disband like me and my friends, hear me out, Cornelia! You are smarter than this! And as for your results in college, you will sit on that pretty little butt of yours and will study harder once the baby is born! Got it?"

"Fine."- Cornelia grunted. "Whatever."

Julian patted her hand, and looked up at Yan Lin giving her an amused look; she however, answered with a rather strange one. Julian tensed, as he remembered Nerissa's warning. Yes, Yan Lin was definitely not someone to underestimate. He had to keep his eyes and ears open with her around, otherwise something unplanned could happen. And unplanned was _not_ an option right now.

"...It would be easier for me not to feel like that, if your granddaughter and the others didn't keep me out of things, you know."

Yan Lin blinked at her, confusedly:

"What now? Is this about Susan's assault towards Will again?"- she asked, tedious. "I will talk to this woman, she is so fractious..."

"I don't know what it is about."- Cornelia snapped and crossed her arms on her chest. "Before I got to know, Taranee decided I was not worthy of being told, and Hay Lin and Irma followed her out, leaving me like a fool."

_This has to be when Halinor stepped in_, Julian realized. Good God, so their secret had been on the brink...

"We shall just ask Taranee."- Yan Lin decided. "And you will see it was probably just something stupid."

"Well, when she wakes up, why not! Ask her yourself, I'm sure she would much rather tell you than me. She came, calling me a dumb blonde, and she insisted that Will's stupid bad feeling was right, and I was wrong, blah-blah..."

"Wait a minute."- the former air guardian interrupted her. "What bad feeling?"

Cornelia was silent for a few seconds. She looked at Julian who was listening to every word she was saying. What the hell was she thinking? She couldn't just speak about Will's nasty lies in front of him, he would be terribly pained. "_No, first my parents were so trashy to him, now me. Not a chance for that to happen. I will not follow their example, for sure!"_

"I have no idea, and I don't care."- she raised her chin up. "Will is being retarded ever since her mother compared her to me, since then she has been trying to prove her wrong with all sorts of crap. Ask her, not me."

"Ok, ok, cool down."- the old woman said and almost forcefully put a spoon full of food in her mouth. "Think of the little life growing inside you and forget all your bothers...There we go. Have some more of this, I made it for you!"

Cornelia tried to protest, but Yan Lin continued to feed her with a sweet smile. Inside however, she was not so calm at all. Yan Lin thought about the latest news she had received in the last 24 hours, as she stood, giving Cornelia her food.  
Sure, she hadn't found anything remarkable in the Crossnic house, but she still thought about it and Elida's suggestion. Why were there lights, if no one was inside? Then there was this sudden bad feeling which Will had. Could the two be connected in some way? Yan Lin had to find out and make sure that no harm would be done to her girls or anyone else for this matter. Not again.

Julian observed everything carefully. From now on, it was a matter of supremacy. Either he would help Nerissa win their son's love back, or he was going to fail. But if that happened, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself. _Not an option_, he reminded himself and swallowed his pride and honesty.

If he had to resort to such tricks in the name of his family, he would do it without hesitation. The rebel made sure that no one was looking, and opened the same phial he had used the last time, secretly adding a few drops of it's content to Yan Lin's drink...


	12. Another time

**A/N : Hi guys,  
so this chapter is longer than usual, because a lot of things are happening in it. The suspense and waiting are finally getting replaced with some action. :) As always, keep sharing your opinion and comments with me, I love it.  
Enjoy!**

**_Silver Dragon basement, 11:15 PM_**

"Caleb's dad put something in your tea?!"- Hay Lin exclaimed outraged. "But why, what does this mean!"

"It means that I was right."- Will said grimly. "Julian is under Nerissa's control, she used him to escape and now they are plotting their next move."

"I am not too sure about that."- Yan Lin shook her head. "I have been around him , if he was under a spell, then it would have shown. It appears that he is acting on free will. And that is actually scary."

Will, Hay Lin, Taranee and Irma had gathered together with Yan Lin in the basement of the Silver Dragon, discussing the latest things that had happened.  
It had been a few days since Yan Lin had felt particularly weak, to the point when she was no longer capable of even moving a leaf with her powers. After that lunch she had with Cornelia and Julian, she was more cautious. Two evenings later, he had showed up at the restaurant again, confused that Caleb was taking a double shift. Again. And that was his mistake- this time Yan Lin deliberately waited long enough, giving him an opportunity to act. The man had no way of knowing that she was using her last powers to become invisible and secretly watch how he poured something from a small bottle directly into the her tea. Not to mention she had heard him talking on the phone on his way back home, when she followed him secretly. Yes, this indeed had made her extremely weak, but at least she was finally aware of the situation.

"He has been giving me mandrake root solution for days, he must have found out I suspected him."- the old lady said, as she turned around to face the guardians. "That way he had enough time to help Nerissa get free of our chains, now she is free, I am most certain."

"OK, either I am missing something, or this doesn't make much sense."-Irma interjected fiercely. "You said that miss Queen of the Universe wannabe was chained by all of you former guardians in that jewel which was given to Julian ten years ago..."

"Correct. Nerissa was under a very strong spell there, she should have been convinced that her perfect universe was achieved and that she had won. Forever...But what can I tell you. We underestimated her yet again."- Yan Lin smiled at her. She always enjoyed Irma's stormy temper and comments, even in tough times.

"Then how come she be free if one has to forgive her for that to happen?"

"Nerissa is very cunning."-Taranee reminded them. "I am sure she has found a way to deceive the former guardians with Julian's help. What I would like to know is, why was Julian given the responsibility to keep the old heart of Meridian, when we all know he is easily manipulated by her."

"Yan Lin too?!"-Irma exclaimed incredulously. "Oh come on, then how come she remembers nothing..."

Her friends stared at her. Good question though. If anything, they could not be sure before they found out more of how Nerissa managed to outsmart them this time. Had she found yet another "chink in their armor" , as she used to say?

"Guys, you always forget that Caleb's dad loves her."- Hay Lin renewed the conversation. "I am sure that everything he did was because of that love."

"Oh, please."- Taranee rolled her eyes. "How can someone possibly love a person like Nerissa?! Caleb's dad is out of his mind just like Will's mother. I'm sorry Will..."

"Oh, she is the craziest, as we know, don't apologize."- Will murmured and stood up, nervously walking around the room. That was just another one of her problems, but now it had to wait. Susan's ridiculous behavior which drove her crazy had to stay back while she fought with Nerissa. Just great...

"Most positive Hay Lin, I am sure that Julian didn't have bad intentions too. "- the older Chinese woman agreed. "Now, now, Taranee, you know that we can't master our hearts. No matter what Nerissa is to us, to Julian she will most probably always be the woman of his dreams."

The small group remained silent for a few minutes, assimilating that information together with many other thoughts and worries. No one knew what to say and what to do next. It was scary how fast everything had happened, and how they, as guardians, had failed to stop one of the biggest villains they ever faced from breaking out of her prison.

"So."-Will broke the silence in a tired voice. "What do we do now?"

Her friends didn't reply at once, even Yan Lin shrugged somewhat sadly.

"The situation is now very delicate, Will."- she began. "The heart of Kandrakar tried to warn us, but the disharmony in your group made you miss that chance...now we must wait and observe everything very carefully. We can't tell Caleb or Cornelia about this, nor can we let Julian know that we have discovered the truth."

"And what about Nerissa?"- Will asked. "What we are just going to let her walk freely around and plot new evil agendas? What if she attacks us again, or if she tries to conquer Meridian or Kandrakar."

"Then we'll be ready to kick her ass back into her fav crystal world!"- Irma waved her fists in the air. "Why did she have to escape anyway, I think it's the perfect place for a reptile like her! This time we will be the ones to lock her there, and she will never be able to trick us into forgiving her!"

"Irma's idea is not bad."-Taranee said thoughtfully. "One thing is for sure! After we recapture her, Julian will not be given the responsibility to guard her again, I'm sorry. Since he is so in love with her, he can't think rationally, that has been proven for..."

"Nerissa is not going to attack openly."- Yan Lin shook her head. "Neither will she try to conquer worlds before she gets powerful enough. You forget that she is a strategist. What we have to do now is get to know what her future plans are, before her knowing that. Brace yourself girls, this will be a long and hard quest."

"Oh here we go again."- Irma groaned.

Half an hour later, the guardians left the Silver Dragon. Each one heading for her home, as it was too late for anything else than sleep at this moment. They were all very tired anyway.

Taranee walked to her house alone, and with visible efforts. She was still feeling very weak and her head ached, even though the doctor assured her it was all because of her stressed routine. Taranee couldn't help but feel there was more to that story, it felt like something in her mind was happening without her being able to control it completely. The young woman had to stop, the pain was suddenly too strong. She rested her back on one tree and practically descended to the ground. What was happening to her?!

Of course Taranee didn't know that Halinor's curse was affecting her telepathic powers severely and was the cause for her discomfort. She also didn't know that through meditation and thanks to her psychic abilities, Nerissa had also accessed her mind and was trying to heal her for days now. Thanks to this connection she was aware of everything that Taranee would hear or see, and up until now, since she had been mostly sleeping, that hadn't brought any perks. But tonight, Nerissa had witnessed the guardians's talk as if broad-cast live to her.

_"You don't even deserve my help, you little rancor."_ \- she thought coldly, as she remembered the harsh words which Taranee had to say about her during their conference in the Silver Dragon._" How can anyone love someone like me, huh, I am certain that I am loved by my Julian, more than your so called boyfriend will ever love you! Nigel, or whatever his name was, the boy who doesn't even know you're a guardian yet...poor thing."_

"Who's there?"-Taranee called in a low voice. The world in front of her eyes was blurred and she was dizzy, but she had heard a woman's voice clearly near herself ...

Nerissa quickly came back to her senses and sent a strong energy stream at Taranee. It was enough for her to immediately feel better and continue on her way to her house, almost back to her normal state... Nerissa watched her disappear in the darkness for a few more minutes and stopped her meditation, sending Taranee's vista to the back of her own mind. That way she didn't have to keep looking at whatever the fire guardian was facing 24/7 , but in case of something urgent, like her meeting with the other girls that night, Nerissa would be alarmed and would know to tune back in Taranee's mind.

Nerissa stood up from the floor on which she had been sitting and made the candles around her disappear. She didn't want to get questioned by any of the annoying nurses and sanitarians in the clinic,which she was still in. Soon, she would be out of here looking as good as ever, as beautiful as she did before the Oracle's a brutal punishment that once had taken away her beauty.  
The Oracle...the person who she hated the most in the entire Universe, and probably the only one she would have killed if she had achieved her dreams of a perfect universe for real. His turn to pay would come too, but now she had more important things to attend to.

The former guardian crawled back in bed, still thinking about the girls' little meeting and her future actions.

Halinor's curse was almost lifted, she had done her incredible help without even knowing it. Thanks to her, the fire guardian's defenses were down and she was going to be her eyes and ears among those who plotted against her. Even though the spell was almost revoked, Nerissa would keep a tiny chunk of it there for a little while longer. She had had the good mind and will to simply help Taranee, but now that W.i.t.c.h were aware of her escape and were already making plans regarding her capturing, she couldn't just let her go without using her a little. It was only fair.  
Nerissa wasn't mad though, she had expected this and now it was time to put her backup plan into action. Nobody was going to stop her from achieving her final goal, that happy family life which she was deprived of so many years ago. The woman turned around, forgetting about her troubles, and slowly drifted away into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of her Caleb and Julian.

**_Olsen home, lunchtime_**

"Gosh, Nerissa is back?And you have no idea what she wants this time. This can't be good."

"Of course it can't be good, Matt. Whatever she wants it will always be evil, she is corrupted."- Will looked at her boyfriend with a stern expression on her face.

Matt was alarmed by the story she had just told him, but her condition made him even more worried. Will looked so tense, tormented, tired and drowned. He had hoped that after their trip to the mountains that would change, but it appeared that upon arriving back at Heatherfield it had gotten even worse. Now with the danger of Nerissa being back, Matt knew that his girlfriend was not about to find peace.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Anyway, I am telling you this, because I need you to help me."- Will confessed. "Help me take Julian and extract more information from him."

"What?!"

"I know it sounds extreme, Matt, but I have no other choice."- Will sighed. "Yan Lin's plan takes too long, and we are already lagging behind. If I give Nerissa more time, God knows what she will do."

"But Will..."-the young man reasoned with her. "How can we just kidnap Caleb's dad. And what will the others say? What will Cornelia say?"

"I don't really care about what Cornelia will have to say, we are in this situation because I listened to her."- Will replied, irritated. "She didn't believe me when I told her that something was up with that performance and now I am sure that it was then when Nerissa got free. There is no other explanation..."

Matt had just listened to her with a blank expression. Will was on a dangerous type of fire today, and he just wanted to make sure she would not get really badly burnt by it. If he had to cooperate to her, even if she wasn't thinking rationally, then he would. Hopefully after Nerissa is defeated, Will can become her old self again, the young man thought as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Promise me one thing and I will help you. Despite of what the others have decided."

"What?"- Will pulled away. "What do you mean? You know Matt, I'm the keeper of the Heart, I have the final word on these things!"

Matt looked at her shocked.

"Promise me you will lose this, if I help you."- he said almost breathlessly. "Lose this kind of attitude Will, this is not you...If I hadn't seen you pull out the heart, I would actually doubt if you are my Will at all, and not Nerissa herself!"

"I am not Nerissa!"- Will yelled at him, and transformed into her guardian form, as if to prove it. When Matt regained his vision after the bright pink light stopped, she continued: "See? And I am sorry that I have been under a lot of pressure and stress, lately. However this was the last straw. Either help me end at least this, or don't burden me with more, please, Matt!"

Matt looked at her still in shock and maybe with a little hurt. But no matter. He was going to get his Will back, that Will with whom he was desperately in love with...but in order to do that, he had to dance to her current crazy side's tune.

**_One hour later, Mount Thanos_**

The ancient, big cave walls, poorly stopped the ice cold wind which dominated Mount Thanos, as the fold closed. Will sent the man flying across the cave, trying not to hurt him, but unfortunately he hit his back in the wall. _Well _,she thought grimly, _what to do!_ She raised the Heart of Kandrakar, summoning the electric field bars, putting the old cell into use again.  
The young woman lowered the mystic jewel, but her eyes continued to shine the striking light of determination.

"You're making a big mistake."- Julian exclaimed as soon as he caught his breath. "You don't understand, Will!"

"Julian."-she said sharply. "I'm so sorry for this, but you left me no other choice. Under her thrall or not, I can't allow you to help Nerissa anymore!"

Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest, as he leaned on one wall and watched with growing guilt. They had taken him from the sky like villains, kidnapping him and folding to Mount Thanos to complete Will's plan. It was pretty pathetic that he had to dive from the clouds as Shagon, grabbing the unsuspecting Julian, as he walked down a back street talking on the phone. Will had taken his phone, sure it was Nerissa on the other side of the line.

Now they were here on the infamous mountain top again, waiting for her to come. Relying on her to show sincere emotions like love and compassion...Fat chance. Will frowned, if not, at least she would prove to Julian that she was not to be trusted. One way or another, she was going to have a victory over the sorceress.

Meanwhile Julian was thinking fervently. Thinking what to do now, when he was caught red handed and his family's future depended on his actions...Oh, had he been more cautious, none of this would have happened. Yan Lin had exposed him, he was sure of it...And why now, only a few days before Nerissa's arrival from L.A. _Darn luck_, the rebel thought bitterly and struggled to stand up.

"Julian, did you think for a second how disappointed your son will be after finding out about what you have been doing."- Will glared at the man in the cell. "If you are truly doing this on free will, then you must really be blinded. But Nerissa is not going to keep whatever promises she made, and you know that! She is only using you to get free and get powerful again, so that she can go back to her insane mission for new universe order!"

Julian exhaled deeply and leaned against the wall, praying that whatever happens from now on, at least Nerissa would have the opportunity to reunite with Caleb and his unborn child. He could see no point, neither did he have any desire to explain any of this to the angry guardian right now though. He was just going to remain silent. Silence was a force he possessed, even in the worst of moments he could keep his temper...

"You can ignore me as much as you want."- Will shouted, as if she had read his mind. " But that is not going to change anything. Nerissa is using you, just like she used you 27 years ago, when she needed you to conceive the future leader of the rebellion. She is sick and..."

"That's enough Will."- Julian interrupted her. Shagon and Will both stared.  
It was rare for the old rebel leader to raise his voice like that, and when he did, it sure did affect people. "Don't speak of thing which you don't know enough about."

"What things?"- the redhead yelled in response, as she flew a few feet above the ground. "We all know the truth, and you do to. I don't know what is she poisoning your mind with, but Nerissa is Nerissa and she will never change! She will always choose her power over..."

"Why did you bring me here, Will?"- Julian interrupted her again in a tired voice.

Will didn't answer for a moment.  
Matt shook his head as he wondered the same thing. But the young guardian knew what she wanted to do, that is why when she felt a fourth person's presence in the cave, she knew she had been on the right track.  
She turned around, as fast as a lightning, and fired one from her hands, striking the veiled figure, which had been trying to catch her by surprise. _Only you can't surprise me Nerissa_, Will thought victoriously, as the figure fell on the ground._ I was ready for you this time._

"So."- she turned to Julian. "Does this answer your question? We are here for no other reason, but to reunite Nerissa with her beloved cell! Isn't that right, Nerissa?!"- Will flew towards the new arrival, pulling her big hood down.

"NO"-Julian gasped, but once the face behind the hood was visible it was Will's turn to gasp:

"What the hell..."- Matt muttered, while his girlfriend practically screamed.

"Mom?!"

Susan Vandom-Collins stood up from the cold ground and stared at the scene in front of her with a mix between shock and reproach.

"Will!"- she squalled. "What is all this?! Who is that?!"- she pointed at Shagon and took a step back, horrified. "And why is Caleb's father in a cage?! Will, what the hell is going on around here?!"

The more questions she was asking, like bullets fired one after another, the more Will felt the urge to throw up. That was the end, her mother had revealed the greatest and most important secret in her life, and she could no longer hide from her that she was a guardian. Now life would really turn upside down for her and her girlfriends, and it was all her fault ...

"Will!"- Susan screamed in her face and shook her by the shoulders. "I demand an explanation!"

Susan forced her gaze to fall directly onto hers, as she shook her. Will looked at her straight in the eyes. Those eyes were not her mother's...It was not until now, that a red light popped in her mind. The young woman lifted the heart of Kandrakar with a bitter expression, making Susan take a step back.

"So do I,_ mom_."- she said in a low voice.

"W-will! What are you doing!"

"How did you say you got up here again?"- Will clenched her teeth.

With Shagon by her side, she walked towards the other woman, getting her closer and closer to a wall, tangibly moving away from the cell...When she heard the noise behind her, Will suddenly realized her mistake, but when she turned around it was too late- the bars had vanished and so had Julian.

"WHY YOU..."

"Quintessence!"- both Will and Shagon fell on the hard ground, struck by strong electric charge. When she lifted her head up, Will saw Julian standing by her 'mother''s side, getting ready to fold away...

"Oh, no you don't!"- she yelled and sent a wave of her magic towards them.

The glamoured Susan caught it like a rope and shifted it back to her, while Will flew up and avoided it.

"Your dirty tricks are getting old, Nerissa! Get her, Matt!"

Shagon obediently leaped towards their enemy, but Julian swung to his back and they both rolled to the other side.

"Yet you keep falling for them, like the fool which you are!"- the fake Susan hissed, directing another spell at Will. But she was too fast, she avoided every lightning which flew round her and finally hit her opponent.

Nerissa lost her balance and landed on her back.

"Who's falling now."- Will asked viciously, as she was blocking the other woman's way. "Drop the glamouring and get ready to return to your cell, you old hag."

"Oh, Will, poor little Will. Here without her friends I see? Are you really acting behind the other guardians' backs? Aww, that's a shame..."- Nerissa mocked her, making her clench her teeth:

"Shut up, Nerissa. You're not in position to gloat, I'm about to imprison you. Quit impersonating my mother, because once you get locked behind those bars again, you will need all your life force to continue living that useless life of yours!"

"Aren't we unusually venomous today."- Nerissa remarked and then looked at her cunningly. "But do you _really_ believe that will happen?"

As she said that, the entire cave began to shake. Shagon had finally managed to disarm Julian, but was now looking around himself, bewildering.

"Now what?!"

Will tried to keep her balance, but failed and landed on her knees. She glared at Nerissa, who stood up smugly, helping herself by holding to the wall.

"What have you done?!"- Will asked in an authoritative, ringing voice, as the other woman blasted Shagon off Julian's back.

"Unlike you, I have brought company with me."- she smiled deviously, before smiting the ceiling of the cave with a blade of high-voltage electricity.

Even though that wasn't enough to break through it, it clearly worked well with the pounding which came from the outside. After a few loud, strong dull beats, to Will's horror, a giant ice hand descended through the newly emerged gap in the ceiling and grabbed her in a tight grip, taking Matt too within seconds.

The next thing she knew, they were outside, under the unsparing cold wind, held by those giant ice monsters. There had to be a dozen of them, each taller and wider than a two story house- they basically looked like icebergs with arms and legs. Will saw Nerissa, still glamoured as her mother, and Julian in the hand of one of the creatures which brought them out of the cave, lifting them up high.

"Tell your minions to stand back, Nerissa!"-Shagon shouted, attacking one of the giants with his green magic, but without visible effect. The monster stood unbudging, like the rest of its kind. "Civilization is too near to this mount top, many people could be harmed..."

"You should have thought about that before hijacking my Julian, dear heart."- she snarled back. "The ice giants have always been a part of this mountain, they only needed someone to wake them up from their millennial slumber!"

"I knew you were up to absolutely no good!"- Will screamed after another unsuccessful attempt to destroy the icy prison she was in, between the fingers of several giants. The ice however, was too thick and massive, and her lightning only left scratches. "You are horrible!"

"Oh, thanks, you're not much better yourself!"- Nerissa didn't remain obliged. "I had no other option, but to summon the ice giants, after you interfered in my business! What did you expect, that I would let you have Julian and surrender to you? Please, you're an idiot."

"You knew full well that I wouldn't harm him, you hag! And I told you quit impersonating my mother! What are you trying to do, make it even worse for me? Isn't it enough that you are out and about to spread your chaos around the Metamoor again?"

"If she only sticks to the Metamoor it would be somewhat nice."-Matt murmured. Will turned around and shut him up with a glare.

"Nerissa, this isn't what we wanted."- Julian said quietly. "This is going to lower our chances, if we hurt them, then Caleb ..."

"I know, I know."- she made a dour face. "I have a deal for you Will. Listen to me, carefully. I will bring the giants back into the bowels of the glaciers, but when we are the only ones to remain, you and your little lover will not attack, but will listen."

Will felt the anger rising in her chest. What was this hag thinking of herself? She had come here to put her back in prison where she wouldn't cause any more trouble, and instead of doing that, she had to bow down to her? _No, Nerissa, you're not Queen of the Universe yet, and as long as I am the keeper of the Heart, you will never achieve your dirty goals_, Will vowed in her mind, but before she could speak out loud, Matt had answered:

"Alright, just get these things away before they cause a disaster! They are too big and too many, the mount can't resist all of them."

"Matt! What are you doing, why must we obey her!"

"Because, I just happen to have the trump card in my hands today, my dear Will."- Nerissa answered her before mumbling some incomprehensible words and then ordering: "Ice giants, return to your bedrest and sink back into your sleep of an eternity! You have served me well, get back to being the pillars of this mountain in it's deepest core!"

Why had she decided to retreat her giants like that, wasn't clear to Will. Then again, she didn't have much time to think about it, because she fell to the snowy ground followed by Shagon, clearly intentionally dropped by the creatures, as Nerissa and Julian were carefully laid on the ground, unlike them. Whatever she was planning next, Will was not about to wait to see, she rose up with a yell and was about to attack, but a pair of hands caught hers and lifted them up. Will turned around, incredulously, only to see the one who stopped her attack was Matt himself.

"Aww, my dear Shagon is still devoted to his old mistress."- Nerissa winked, knowing she would get under Will's skin. The redhead shrieked, but Matt just didn't let go of her, forcing her to control herself.

Julian too put his hand on Nerissa's shoulder and gave her a meaningful look. She stared in his dreamy, dark eyes, eyes that she adored and just nodded, understanding him without words...It was going to be hard to swallow down her own ego, but she was going to try her best...

"Will, listen."- the old rebel leader began. "You and Nerissa, don't have to be enemies anymore. We are all on the same team now."

"Yeah, right!"- Will barked glaring at the other woman hatefully. She was STILL in her mother's look, it appeared she was having fun with tormenting her in this way. How could she possibly ever be on the same team as her. "Team- 'get the universe to bow down to Nerissa?' Sorry I don't think so."

"That ship has sailed."- Nerissa interjected with a bitter smile. "I've decided that there are more important things in my life than that...and although I had the best vision and would have made this universe a better place, I don't desire that anymore. "

"Aha!"- Will crossed her arms and looked at her scornfully. "More important things? Like that? "

"I don't deny that I didn't abandon my old ideals just like that. "- Nerissa admitted calmly, as the cold air blew in there backs.

Тhe two couples stood opposite one another, not largely, but sufficiently spaced apart.

"I didn't plan on explaining to you earlier, Will."- Nerissa added and smirked. "But what to do, since you organized this little double date for us today, I guess you were too curious...Have some patience, soon you will all know."

Will rolled her eyes, not believing a word coming out of her mouth. She was sure planning to do something else and play them all, as usual, she knew that. Nerissa also knew that she couldn't risk all her chances by coming out clean to Will. She would betray her without thinking about it, and now was not the time to fail.

"Then do explain. If you are not lying, then prove it."- Matt spoke.

Nerissa smiled at him.

"Another time, dear heart."- she caught Julian under the arm. "Remember the rules of the game, stay out of my way and when I am done, everyone will know what Nerissa has been planning in the last ten years! Oh and it's nothing too, too bad... You have my word."

"Like that means anything!"- Will yelled after her, but she had already teletransported with Julian.

Shagon sighed and pulled her closer to him, Will however pulled away. She was furious:

"Will, what are you doing now! Let's go back home and we will talk there."

"What is there to talk about! I was this close to dealing with Nerissa once and for all."- the redhead growled, flying higher in the sky.

"Wait, are you saying it's my fault, because I agreed to listen to her instead of having the mountain destroyed by these things?"- Matt exclaimed, catching up with her.

Will closed her eyes and sighed.

"No, I didn't say that...Even though she didn't have anything to listen to. She just wanted to win time and run away. Deceitful witch. She always does that!"

"I am sorry, but I can't agree. She could have destroyed us easily if she wanted to, we were in her hands, literally. And that would have been the most logical thing to do if she wanted to return to her old vocation. Obviously she has a new purpose, otherwise why would she leave us alive? I mean come on Will, you were alone."

"Suddenly it's my fault?"- she said bitterly.

"Will, I didn't say ..."

"You know Matt, maybe Nerissa is right about one thing."- she stopped and turned around, facing him.

"Wha...?"

"Maybe a part of you still is devoted to her."- Will finished with wormwood, before opening a fold and going through it, without looking back.

Matt stood in one place without being able to say or do anything. The fold was still open, waiting for him, but he was too pained to follow her. After doing all this just to get his Will back, he felt like he had just lost her even more irrevocably.

Matt turned around, swallowing the hurt, and flew away in a direction opposite of the fold.

**So, whose side are you on? Nerissa or Will? Let me know! The following chapters are going to be quite eventful as well, so stay tunned. :)**


	13. Lady Nina

_**Sheffield Community College**_

"If not after new mystic hearts or power, she is surely going to try to get Caleb. She already has Julian."- Will spoke as she pointed at the white- board behind her. "She didn't want to tell me, but when Julian reminded her of Caleb and their "chances", she suddenly decided to let me and Matt go. This proves my theory."

It was a bit after 8 PM, and Sheffield Community College was almost empty. Will had used the opportunity to gather her friends, except Cornelia of course, in an empty auditorium, where they could discuss their next move.

Irma listened to her friend with opened irritation, still angry at her for acting on her own. Sure Will had briefly apologized, but that wasn't enough, it was clear that the only thing she was really sorry for, was that Nerissa had managed to fool her. _This is what you get when you try to be a solo guardian, Will,_ Irma thought indignantly.

Now she was lecturing the rest of what to do next and how to face the enemy, she had taken the leadership in an entirely new way, unconditionally supported by Taranee. Irma wasn't having any of this, she was nervous and ready to start a fight any minute now. She missed the old ways by which things used to happen in their group, their friendship and how they would make every decision united, five in one...But no, ever since Cornelia and Will almost broke their ties completely in their argument, things were different for everyone. Now it was always what Will says, the leader, backed by Taranee who had full faith in her, and what was left for her and Hay Lin? Irma clenched her teeth and stood up from her chair on which she had sat in a rebellious manner by now.

"Irma wait a minute, I will hear all your questions in a ..."- Will tried to dismiss her, but Irma snarled aggressively:

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Dictator. I need to use the restroom. If that is OK with your honor? Thaank you!"

Will sighed, relentingly.

"I guess, I deserve that. Please just wait another minute and ask if anything is not clear regarding the plan. Then you may all go, I am not going to waste more of your evening."

"Really, Will? Since when are we just some colleagues and people related only by business ?When our friendship still meant something to all of you, nobody thought that spending time with each other was only to discuss work-related shit, or a waste!"- Irma couldn't control herself and stormed out of the room, pushing a few desks on her way.

Will sighed again and leaned against the white board. Why did everything have to be so hard? She opened her eyes and saw Taranee, who just nodded at her with a sympathetic and supportive look on her face. At least she understood that everything Will was doing was to protect her friends and the universe. Hay Lin who was still sitting on a desk in front of the other two, raised her hand up.

"Yes, Hay Lin?"- Will pointed to her, feeling like a real evil teacher. Irma's outbreak had affected her for sure.

"I was thinking, you mentioned Nerissa already has Julian. And that she is probably aiming to get Caleb too."

"Yes, and?"

"Well isn't that good? Instead of trying to stop her from that, maybe we should give it a chance and see how it goes...I mean, that is not like trying to take over the universe, they are her family..."

"No Hay Lin, that would be a terrible mistake."- Taranee interrupted her in a stern voice. " Giving Nerissa green light to Caleb will endanger Cornelia and their child. Have you forgotten that she was ready to sacrifice Lillian and Napoleon all those years ago only to get more power? Who can assure us that she isn't going to do the same with the unborn baby in case it has some magical talent, which it post probably will?"

Hay Lin looked down, but said nothing more.

"Ok then, to sum everything up before we can all go."- Will turned around. "Our new goal is to keep an eye on Caleb and Cornelia, and make sure that Nerissa doesn't get a hold of them. That will be very hard, especially since Julian lives there and he is with her. But we will take turns and will manage it. Now we can all leave. "

"Wanna come to the Silver Dragon?"- Hay Lin asked, standing up.

"Sorry, I got to make it up to Matt, Hay Lin."- Will replied. "I was a total bitch to him. Wish me luck."

"And I will go home to sleep again."-Taranee sighed. "I am still not feeling very well. "

"Oh, OK..."- the air guardian said quietly, somewhat sadly, as she picked her things up.

"What's the matter Hay Lin?"- Taranee walked by her side. "Can't you meet Eric? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you and Eric since the festival, is everything alright?"

"No, no everything is fine. He is traveling to Europe for a astronomy conference, he should be back in a week or so..."

Irma, who had listened from the door, swooped back inside:

"Let's go Hay Lin, I will come with you! Let Will go make up for being a bitch to Matt! I am looking forward to us coming in turn! And Taranee can go cure her headache from being too...What is the word I am looking for Taranee? Forthright? Nah... more like obnoxious."  
_**Heatherfield, Central Hospital, 10:34 AM**_

"Everything seems to be fine, Ms Hale. Your blood pressure is in norm, and your baby is growing as expected."- the Hale family gynecologist summarized after measuring Cornelia's tummy. "If you don't have any questions or concerns, we will see each other again next month."

"Wait, uhh aren't you going to show the baby with that machine."- Caleb asked with childish sweetness, due to him not understanding completely the ultrasound. The young obstetrician smiled, she liked him a lot ever since she had seen him walk in with Cornelia. She was about to answer him, when the gynecologist was faster:

"No, sir, as this is now the 22nd week of your girlfriend's pregnancy, an ultrasound is not needed."- she explained. "We have confirmed that everything with your baby is just fine. You can be sure there is nothing to worry about. Cornelia is doing amazing, she was a very healthy baby and she will give birth to a very healthy baby as well."

Caleb smiled at that and looked at his girlfriend who had just stood up from the medical couch.

"Thanks doctor, but I wanted to ask you something."- she flipped her hair back. "Last time I should have been told my baby's gender. Only I forgot about that, and now I would like to know."

"Oh, but your mother said you wanted it to be a secret?"-the doctor appeared to be surprised. "Otherwise, I would have told you...do you wish me to do it now?"

"Yes, please."- Cornelia said a little roughly. "And just to let you know, my mother is not taking decisions instead of me anymore. You should have that in mind for any future events."

Caleb took her hand soothingly.

The family gynecologist blinked a little startled, but she quickly recovered:

"Of course, ms Hale. And congratulations, you are expecting a lovely, healthy baby boy."

Cornelia gasped and looked at her boyfriend with happy tears forming in her eyes.

"Caleb, I'm so happy."- she leaped in his arms, as he held her lovingly, equally as thrilled. "I wanted our first child to be a boy so much."

"Cornelia."- Caleb exclaimed, as he cupped her face in his hands. She could feel how overwhelmed with happiness and pride he was in his voice,and it was the best feeling ever. "I love you so much, I've never imagined this could happen to me, before meeting you. Thank you, my love."

"And I have always dreamed of it, ever since I saw you."- she whispered back, before kissing him and snuggling in his chest.

Ten minutes later when they came out of the doctor's office, the young couple saw Elizabeth, who approached them with a tight expression. When she saw her, Cornelia lifted her chin up, haughtily.

"Hi, kids. What did doctor Pallas say? Is everything OK?"

"It is."-Cornelia snapped.

Caleb nodded at her.

"I am glad to hear that. "-Elizabeth tried to sound friendly, but her expression was glowing with maternal love and comfort, completely contrasting the expression she had before hearing the confirmation that the grandchild is well. "I take it that, you are still angry with me, that's understandable. I will just go and speak with doctor Pallas myself. Love you, take care..."

"Yeah, talk with her, just don't try to make her keep information away from me."- Cornelia squinted her eyes. "Because, that is so your style, I agree, but I am not going to tolerate it. Got it?"

Elizabeth looked at her, as dazed. She couldn't speak though, as Julian appeared behind her, almost out of breath:

"How did it go? I came,as fast..."

"We're having a boy, papa!"- Cornelia announced, glowing with happiness and completely ignoring her mother, who gasped hardly heard.

Julian moved his glance from Cornelia to Caleb and their happy faces, while a wide smile sprang up on his own.

"Such happy news, congratulations!"- he wrapped his arms around both his son and pregnant Cornelia, hugging them both tightly. Caleb laid his head on top of his, and Cornelia kissed her father in-law on the cheek, joyously. This happy moment for the three of them couldn't be spoiled by anything.

"Son you must be very proud."- Julian said with a smile. "I know, I sure am._ And your mother will be too."_\- he finished in his mind.

"I am at a loss of words, dad."- Caleb confessed. "I truly am happier than ever, I am going to have my own son! My mind is blown away."

"He will be just like you."-Cornelia added dreamily and placed Caleb's hand on her baby bump. "I just know it."

"How could she tell you the baby's gender."-Elizabeth's voice suddenly attracted their attention. "It's our family tradition to keep it a secret, until the day of birth..."

"Excuse me?"-Cornelia interrupted her mother and looked at her menacingly. "It's my baby, I decide about it!"

"Cornelia, I followed this tradition with both you and your sister, I just wished that you could do the same..."

"I don't care."- her daughter spat, startling her. "I'm not like you, in case you haven't noticed. I don't care only about money and I don't want the father of my son to be kept in the dark until I go into labor."

"Cornelia."-Caleb tried to make her calm down, but she was at her peak.

"I am ashamed of you and dad, and I never want to repeat your mistakes! You got your money already, now it will be best if you stop bothering us for a while. "

Nothing could stop the words flowing from her mouth, hard words which pained Elizabeth, although deep inside, she knew she had deserved them. It wasn't all Harold's fault, for years they had judged too many things. They were too stubborn to accept their baby girls' choices, and when Elizabeth began fearing that this would affect their relationship, it was already too late.

Here she was now in the clinic, listening to her daughter telling her straight in the face how she didn't want to be like her, and was ashamed of her being her mom...

"I really am sorry, Cornelia, for our relationship suffered in this way."-she said quietly. "I admit that me and your dad are to blame for a lot of things. But please, honey, for the sake of the baby. Let's forget about the past and open a new page together. Please."

Cornelia, who had listened with curled lips was almost sure she hand't heard right. Was Elizabeth Landon-Hale asking for another chance, admitting her mistakes?! Now that was something you don't see everyday.

"Cornelia."-Julian interjected. "Listen to your mother. Parents always deserve another chance to be with their kids."

"That's right."- Caleb agreed. "Cornelia, your mom loves you. Give her a break. "

Elizabeth looked at the two men gratefully and felt even worse for belittling them before. Julian was busy with his own thoughts though, hearing Caleb's words encouraged him that the young rebel was actually going to give Nerissa a second chance. He had to, he had always been mature for his age, despite that he hadn't grown up in the perfect family atmosphere he grasped the basics of family life so well...Julian sighed hopefully, as he watched mother and daughter bury the hatchets and end their fight with a hug. Soon Caleb would follow their example too. Very soon.

Hay Lin was ecstatic when she came to know that Cornelia was having a boy. She immediately started to dream of all the cute little clothes she would make for him, and the toys, and how she'd decorate his nursery...Yes, Hay Lin was a jewel of a friend, but she couldn't continue with her day-dreaming for long:

"I am happy for her."- Will said sincerely, upon hearing what Hay Lin had found out while following the future parents around, invisible, of course. "But we mustn't let her know that we know anything about it."

"No, duhh, like she would actually be thrilled that we are spying on her."- Irma noted and crossed her arms. "This was supposed to be a happy moment, her revealing the baby's gender to us over dinner or something. We're friends for cryin' out loud!"

"I get you, Irma, but the situation calls for this type of management."- Taranee told her quickly.

She was sensing that Irma and Hay Lin were beginning to resent their whole idea, and she had replaced the reproach with a diplomatic approach. After all, Taranee loved her friends and more than anything wanted things to get back to how they used to be, but that wasn't going to be possible before the danger was over.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Nerissa is too dangerous."-Irma rolled her eyes.

"Hey check this out."- Hay Lin boasted.

She had separated from her girlfriends for just a few minutes and had already made a new discovery. The four friends were at the Mall and Hay Lin had spotted new little advertising fliers. She waved one in front of the others:

"This look interesting, doesn't it?"

**"Make your dreams come true with Lady Nina."**\- Taranee read out loud. "**Take part in а competition for your chance to win funding for your business or cause. Lady Nina organizes her famous conferences during which she chooses an inspiring person to help follow his or her dreams, for the first year in Heatherfield. Bring all your friends and relatives along! Don't miss your chance! Help someone's cause. This Friday at 6 PM , Heatherfield mall grounds, motivational talks with Lady Nina will be held in the mall on Wednesday and Thursday, more information..."**

"Snoresville!"- Irma interrupted her. "How is this interesting to us, Hay Lin?"

"Are you kidding."- Hay Lin exclaimed. "This is just what I need to open my own art school and start my own brand one day! I mean come on, we're not going to be in college forever."

"This is pretty intriguing, actually."- Taranee agreed. "Clearly Lady Nina is a person with possibilities, and willing to help others follow their dreams is something I acclaim. As long as it is not some sort of a fraud..."

"I'm participating!"- Hay Lin cheered like a little kid and went on her way. "See you later, girls!"

"And who is this Lady Nina anyway? I wish she could help us sort out our problems!"- Irma crossed her arms on her chest.

Even though she found this entire new interest of her friends lame, she finally decided it was best to support Hay Lin in it. If she wanted to take part in a contest, then Irma would be there to yell her name if needed. _After all the last thing our group needs is more reasons to disband,_ the water guardian thought and clenched her fists.

"Well."- Will spoke. "We will be able to see her during those motivational talks. Now let's get back to the campus, I must attend this stupid lecture on finances..."

"Oh, do tell what happened with Matt, by the way."- Irma asked slyly, as they took the escalators, heading for the exit of the mall. "Did you two kiss and make out? Oops I mean, make up."

"No."-Will admitted grimly. "He isn't answering my calls and I haven't seen him since we departed on Thanos. I looked for him at his place yesterday and I talked to his grandfather but he wasn't there and of course, Herbet didn't know anything about it. "

"Well that stinks."- Irma remarked. "What did you do to him anyway, you never told us. Did you fight because of Nerissa? Wow, I made it sound like he is interested in both of you. If someone's listening to us , they'd assume..."- Taranee glared at her, letting her know it was not a good idea to make a joke out this. Irma stuck her tongue at the fire guardian, stubbornly.

"It is my fault, really."- Will sighed. The three were already out on the Heatherfield streets. "I was so angry that Nerissa pretty much made a mockery out of me again, that I said some...things to Matt, things I didn't even think. "

"There goes another thing you and your mother have in common, huh?"

Will just groaned at that:

"Don't even get me started on her!"- the three friends laughed together, walking to the campus, and that appeared to be one of the rare happy moments they actually shared lately.

The following two days went by,almost unnoticed, for everyone at Heathefield. No strange activity, no problems or scandals for Will, or her friends either, she was stunned that even her mother dropped by their apartment on Thursday morning, leaving her a basket of freshly baked treats. Susan was unusually cheerful and nice to her, and when Will asked what the occasion was, she just waved her hand:

"Can't I bring a little something to my lovely daughter?"

_Well of course you can,_ Will smirked in her mind._ As long as it's not some kind of trick to persuade me to get pregnant._ Then the young redhead suddenly summed two and two. Wow, so her mother was so worked up and excited, because of her and Matt's trip to the mountains...Surely in Susan's head that was a big deal and she was probably making some conclusions about it. If only she knew that they hadn't spoken in three days...Will decided to keep that piece of information from her, and just smiled at Susan, as she was leaving. "Dean is waiting for me, we're going to play tennis together. Then we're having lunch on the beach! Bye, sweetie."- she had sang, before going on her way.

_Good to know mom, good to know that your love life is going more smoothly than mine,_ Will couldn't help but smile even though that realization was quite disturbing. She was happy for Susan, after all being jealous of her mother's love success wasn't going to do anything for her.

_**And later...**_

"Lady Nina's team has approved me for the conference tomorrow, guys. Isn't that rad?!"- Hay Lin almost screamed, as she arrived at "Golden" for her lunch with the other girls. She quickly went silent, as she didn't expect to see Cornelia there too. She was sitting by the window, next to Irma, looking at her phone, absently.

"Indeed."-Taranee replied a little sourly. There sure was tension on their table, as expected, but Hay Lin didn't care, she just squealed and hugged her blond friend around the shoulders.

"Cornelia, you're here!I'm so happy to see you."- she chanted truthfully. Seeing her friend and knowing that there would be no "fighting Nerissa" talks today, made her feel ecstatic.

"Thanks, Hay Lin."-Cornelia acted a bit more reserved, but her innocent friend and her sincere affection for her did have a positive effect on the pregnant woman. A warm smile began to sneak on her face: "I accepted Irma's invitation today and since we are all here, I guess I can share my good news with you."

Hay Lin sat next to Taranee and Will, and waited in excitement. Irma grinned, as everyone watched Cornelia give herself an exclusive look of importance:

"I wanted to share with you girls, that I am going to have a son."- her sincere and joyful voice stood above all her act, and the smile just won over the snobbish face she had been trying to keep.

"Corneliaa! I am so happy for you!"-Hay Lin immediately responded, finally vocalizing all the things she had been meaning to for days. "I can't wait to dress the little man with style, and when are we going shopping for toys and furniture?!Please, please we have to go!"

"Wow, Corny you're going to live in a household of men, that's quite the thought isn't it."- Irma wrapped her arm around Cornelia's shoulders and giggled: "I am kidding of course, everything is gonna be amazing, I am so happy for you!"

"Congratulations Cornelia. "- Taranee said in her turn, and smiled at her friend genuinely. "You are going to be a great mother, I am looking forward to seeing you with your perfect little baby boy in your arms."

"I know you really wanted a boy, hearing that you will be having one, makes me truly happy. I hope that you know that. I will always love you, no matter how much we fight."- Will was the last one to congratulate her and also the one which everyone had been breathlessly waiting to hear. Her and Cornelia's argument wasn't forgotten for sure, but now it seemed like the two were reconnecting again as good friends. Cornelia was smiling:

"I know, Will."-she whispered.

By the large, they had done a good job, acting surprised and all. But their congratulations and wishes were sincere, and that was what mattered. Also the fact that Cornelia was pleased with everything she had heard and was finally open and warm to everyone.

"Thanks a lot, girls."-she spoke, as she continued to smile. "Your words mean a lot to me, and I am happy to be with all of you. Even though some... things happened lately and I was distant from you, and all...I am glad that you still care about me."

"We have never stopped caring about you, Cornelia."- Hay Lin said reassuringly and took her hand in hers.

"Yeah, we're all friends."- Irma joined them by placing her own hand on theirs. "And friends do fight! At least real friends like us!"

"And even after the most hard words, it is important to be able to forgive each other, and to acknowledge our own mistakes."- Taranee added wisely, doing the same as her friends.

"Because whatever happens, we always think of each other's good. Consciously or not."- Will finished the ritual with her hand, covering the others.

They renewed and cherished their bond just like they had always done it since highschool. W.I.T.C.H were strong and united again, and nothing could be better than that.

_**Even later that Thursday...**_

"I wonder why can't I find anything about Lady Nina online."-Taranee said mostly to herself, when a few hours later she and Hay Lin attended the motivational talk in the mall. The whole talk which was supposed to be with the lady, was actually a slide show and debates between the different contestants, and those who wanted a second chance to be chosen for the upcoming conference.

Taranee failed to understand the point of organizing this event in such a poor manner. Wasn't this supposed to be Lady Nina's time to motivate people to follow their dreams? Instead, she was no where to be seen and the fact that Taranee was unable to find anything about her on the Internet, was beginning to make the fire guardian quite suspicious. What if this whole thing with "Make your dream come true" was some sort of scam? But there were no fees or anything like that for the moment, what was the point then if it was indeed some kind of a deceptive scheme?

Hay Lin walked back to her friend with her usual wide smile.

"Well, we're pretty much over for today. I didn't get to know who the other contestants for tomorrow are, but who cares! "- she said in a bubbly voice. "Let's stick around at the mall and look for something to buy for Cornelia's baby!"

"Hay Lin, it's too early for that."- Taranee rebuked her, sitting more comfortably in her chair. "So everyone are going now."- she noted, as the crowd slowly headed for the exits. "Very motivated, I'm sure."

"Lady Nina is recovering from surgery, and hence she couldn't come today."- Hay Lin shrugged, making Taranee cock an eyebrow.

"But then why had she written in her fliers..."

"Who cares Taranee, let's go!"- and Hay Lin pulled her friend to her feet. "Let's go and look for cute baby toys!"

"Hay Liiiin"- Taranee cried, as she got dragged away by her tireless friend.

**_Fifteen minutes later..._**

"I really don't know how I forgot my purse, I swear I had it in me."- Hay Lin trailed, as she and Taranee walked back to the part of the mall, where the talk had been held. Taranee just shook her head at her absentmindedness and decided not to scold her again. Hay Lin was just too airy...oh the irony, the fire guardian was just thinking, when they arrived and noticed that the lights were toned down.  
Well that was odd, it was still early for the mall to close, what was the deal with this sector in particular? Just when Hay Lin was about to exclaim, Taranee put her hand over her mouth and dragged her behind a big pot. She had noticed someone, a woman, talking on her phone not far away from the podium, built especially for Lady Nina's entire event.

"Is that...Lady Nina?!"-she murmured as, she took a closer look at the figure, as much as the dark allowed her to. "Wasn't she supposed to be recovering?"

"How do you know it's her? Oh..."- Hay Lin gave up her question, as soon as she saw the jacket which the woman was wearing. Тhe name and title had been written on it's back with gleaming letters. Kind of tacky, Hay Lin thought. Maybe she could design another personalized outfit for Lady Nina once she won he contest. "I'll just go and greet her."- she got excited, but her friend stopped her and shushed:

"Hay Lin, be quiet! I'm trying to listen, she's talking to someone."

"... Yes, Julian. Everything is going according to plan, the guardians will be at the mall, while we go to the Silver Dragon...They have no idea, yes...Thank God nobody will disturb us there. Once they are all out, we will act."- Lady Nina talked on the phone, with her back turned to them. Oblivious to the fact that she was being spied on...

The two friends were stunned, as they heard the words coming from her mouth. Taranee felt the anger rising in her chest and the desire to attack then and there, but she knew she had to be smart.

"Lady Nina is...Nerissa?!"-Hay Lin whispered disappointedly. "But why?"

"I knew something was off."- Taranee said quietly.

This entire story had been sketchy from the beginning, and now it was proven. This was just another one of Nerissa's tricks, but this time they were going to be a step ahead of her. Taranee's eyes shinned with little flames, as a plan formed in her head. They had to talk to the others immediately, she knew that.  
That was why the fire guardian quickly instructed Hay Lin, who got her purse back with the help of a small, inconspicuous airflow, and they left the mall quietly, heading towards the restaurant.

"Nerissa is responsible for all the drama in our life lately, but she will pay. Now I've got my chance."-was the last which Julian heard from them, before he was sure that they have left the mall and the glamouring spell turned him from being a palm into his self again.

The man made his way to the woman who remained by the podium, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything is settled, they fell for it."- he said, as she turned around and smiled at him.

"Perfect."- she purred and placed her hands on his sides playfully.

Julian smiled back, as he reached to touch her face gently. It was still covered in bandages, and her eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses, but yet she looked so beautiful to him. She didn't need to do anything to herself, he knew that, but it was important for her.  
The veteran rebel just hoped that she wasn't in pain anymore, as she had already suffered enough for a lifetime.

"I'm fine, Julian." -Nerissa assured him, having read the concern in his eyes. "I am fine thanks to you, my darling. And it is finally time, my last plan has been put into action...tomorrow we will be a family again. Tomorrow I'm going to win my son's heart and trust."


	14. Mother, I still need you

**A/N: This chapter is pretty climatic, do tell me what you think. There is much more about to happen though. :)  
Also to my dear guest reviewers, to whom I can't reply personally, thanks for following and liking. Your opinion means a lot. **  
**As for Nerissa being a little evil, I feel like she is going to keep that little devil in herself and if not evil, she will be naughty for sure.  
Stay tuned :)**

The Silver Dragon hadn't looked so desolate in weeks, perhaps even longer. With Mr. and Mrs. Lin going away for the weekend, and Yan Lin also taking a sudden unplanned trip, there was no one left to look after the place and hence it had to remain closed until Monday.  
The Chinese restaurant had become even more popular over the years, and this temporary break at six o'clock in the evening was spotted by many people, who walked away disappointed at the sight of their favorite venue closed. Everyone was about to look for another place to dine.

Everyone, but a tall woman with a perfect figure, who approached the door, unflappable. Her long, enviable black hair was tied in a low ponytail, reaching to the end of her spine, if not even further below. The top of her head was covered by a large chic hat, which also hid her features with it's wide periphery.

The doors shuddered and opened, as enchanted, in front of the mysterious woman and she passed through them with a gentle step. Only the sound of her heels could be heard in the darkened salon. But just when she was in the restaurant itself, the door behind her closed with a crash, and a rope was wound around her body.

"Oh hello, Nerissa."- Will said sardonically as she floated in the air over the newcomer. "Surprised much? We just knew you'd drop by and couldn't miss the chance to have a little chat."- with these words of hers the restaurant was illuminated by all the lights it housed.

The rest of the guardians left their hiding places and surrounded her. Irma crossed her hands on her chest with a militant smile, while Hay Lin and Taranee summoned the magic in their hands, ready to attack.

"Impressive."- the familiar voice of Nerissa rose above them, in a mocking tone as she lifted her head enough for her smile to be seen under the hat. A white, smug smile which didn't at all appeal to Will. Something wasn't right.  
"But I knew, you would know. Which is what the whole point of this was, really."- Nerissa said simply, with a sweet tinge in her voice that made Taranee's hair bristle.

"Uhhh, come again now?!"-Irma exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Lady Nina."- Hay Lin blurred all the windows in the restaurant, blocking visibility from the outside thanks to her powers. Then with a powerful surge, she blew the hat from the woman's head away. "We heard you in the mall, you told Julian that nobody would disturb you here, don't try to lie and tell the..."

Hay Lin paused. Now that she and the other girls could see Nerissa clearly, they could tell she was not in her guardian form, but she was glowing just as she did in it. Her feline eyes and high, spectacular cheekbones looked as mesmerizing as ever- her juicy, red lips and raven-black hair, complimented by her makeup, made her look gorgeous even in the harsh light of the lanterns.

"Wow, don't tell me now, you don't age anymore."- Irma remarked, and Taranee elbowed her in annoyance.

Nerissa looked even more complacent, as she spoke:

"Not in the last ten years. But anyway, If I can reply to you, my gullible Hay Lin. I really wanted you to meet me here, and I knew that you and Taranee would pass my message to the others. Which is why I took your purse, knowing just when you will witness my alleged phone call."

"So that was the real trick."- Taranee whispered angrily. She couldn't believe that she of all people had been so easily fooled. One hour ago she had been so sure in herself and her abilities, she was sure she would defeat the evil ex-guardian with her brain..._Only your brain has been at my disposal for days, _Nerissa thought with a smirk, having sensed Taranee's thoughts.

"But why?!"-Irma exclaimed. "After spending weeks hiding from us, after you escaped your prison, you just decide to meet us? Woah babe, what's the catch?"

"This was pretty stupid of you, Nerissa."-Will spoke with clenched teeth. "You put the rope around your own neck, it's four against one, you have no chance."- and without further ado, she blasted her on the ground with a lighting bolt.

The others didn't wait for a second invite. Taranee sent a vicious fire ball at her, which Nerissa dodged , but was unprepared for Hay Lin's whirlwind that pushed her off a few tables away .

"Have you really learned nothing over the last ten years?!"- Nerissa yelled with hatred in her voice, as she split Irma's wave into two. "You're no guardians, you're barbarians! This is why this universe is doomed with someone like you fools possessing the power of the Heart!"

"Oh boo-hoo! The same old song again."- Irma exclaimed sarcastically. "Someone can't take their ass getting kicked."

"You should have known better not to mess with our lives again."-Taranee added as she threw Nerissa into the wall with a firesickle. "You don't have the powers which you used to have anymore, the only source of your magic is what you have learned over the years. What made you think that you can defeat all of us?!"

"Not the only one, exactly."-Nerissa hissed as she lifted her hand revealing the Mage ring and a wave of dark magic struck the four young women, slamming them all together in the opposite wall.

"Now listen to me, you wretches."- she began as she approached the still stunned guardians. "Do not attack me again, at least not as long as your loved ones are at Lady Nina's conference."- she added threateningly.

"What are you talking about?!"- Will yelled.

"Your brother."- Nerissa pointed at Taranee. "Your boyfriend and your mother..."- she continued with pointing at Irma and Hay Lin with her long nail. "They are all attending my conference as we speak, and I suggest that for their sake you listen to me and follow the rules which I have made for you, otherwise there will be no mercy!"

"You're lying!"-Hay Lin screamed, but the fear in her voice was obvious. "My mother and father are out of town for the weekend, she can't be at your..."

"Oh, but when Lady Nina herself called her to attend on her daughter's behalf, Joan couldn't resist. She postponed the departure for a few hours just to fulfill the dream of her Hay Lin, isn't it darling of her?"- Nerissa said and then snarled at the others: "So don't cross me again, understood? And your phone calls are pointless, their phones will be off until the end of the conference, if not until their very own end!"- she crossed her arms, as she watched Irma and Taranee pulling out their smartphones with worried looks, not to mention Hay Lin who was on the verge of tears.

Will was the only one to glare at their enemy with no fear. She hadn't mentioned any of her close -ones, Will knew they would never go to such an event anyway, her mother hated things of this sort and Matt was nowhere to be found, still mad at her...And yet, Will still had to obey the old hag, and she hated it. She hated her with a passion by now.

"You don't mess with family, Nerissa!"- she growled. "When will you learn, is there nothing human left in you?! How can you sink so low each time, that you always have to bring our families in, so that your goals can be achieved, you ..."

"Don't lecture me, after you kidnapped Julian."- Nerissa interrupted her. Her self-control she had already lost, but she would not lose the war, not this time. "This is about my family. I only brought yours in to make the bet equivalent."

"Is this some game to you, you ridiculous bitch!"- Irma vociferated in fury and fear. "I swear if you do anything to Martin, I will..."

"Zip it!"- Nerissa ordered, as her eyes shined coldly. "The only thing which all of you will need to do, to guarantee your dear ones safety, is stay out of my way! You will remain here in the Silver Dragon, until I get back. Oh and without any attempts to fool me or contact someone outside this restaurant. Understood?"

Irma and Hay Lin looked at each other, while Taranee was trying to calculate the possibilities. There had to be another way to deal with her, but how...

"And because I do not trust you."- Nerissa continued, stopping her piecing green eyes on Will. "Will is going to swear on the heart of Candracar, not in any oath, but in an inviolable oath. You will bet the heart, and if one of you breaks my rules you will lose it forever."- she declared.

"Nice try to steal the Heart."-Will remarked bitterly. "Do you see the word 'idiot' written on my forehead? I will never fall for such a stupid..."

"Oh, yes you will"- Nerissa interrupted her impatiently. She was losing time, Julian was probably already wondering what is taking her so long...they had to act now. "To make things fair I will bet all my powers. How does that sound?"

Irma gasped quietly, as the redhead tried to estimate the other woman's intentions with a glance.

"I'm not after that piece of shit, don't worry."- Nerissa looked Will straight in the eyes. "I'm after something much more valuable for me. The sooner we put the inviolable oath, the faster it will do. Don't test my patience, Will, or your friends' families will pay for your arrogance!"

"Will, please, we have no other choice."- Hay Lin begged her.

"Fine."- the guardian agreed with a death glare.

"Perfect."- Nerissa just smiled, and started the spell, triggering the process of inviolable swearing. Both she and the redhead held the sources of their forces, and when they voiced on what they swore, the heart and the ring separated themselves from their hands and remained locked in small mystical balloons connected to each other by quintessential charges.

"One more thing. Taranee,."-the ex guardian warned. "Do not try to outsmart me by using your telepathic powers. I have had access to your mind for days, I will get to know exactly what you do and that will break Will's vow."

Then Nerissa teletransported victoriously, leaving the four women, who were now back in their human form, alone, furious, scared and desperate...

"She has had access to my mind."-Taranee repeated incredulously and sat on the floor. She had to get Nerissa out of her brain, how dared she violate her personal space like that. How had she done it anyway? The fire guardian concentrated into freeing herself from any foreign influences, as her friends looked at each other:

"Nerissa tricked us again."- Hay Lin said despondently. "Had she bet all her power, she wouldn't have been able to teletransport..."

"This is not even the real Mage ring."- Irma noted,as the ring in the balloon turned all white. "Urgh, I hate her!"

"Neither is this the real heart of Candracar."- Will smiled archly, as the actual jewel appeared in her hand, and the one in the balloon turned into pink dust.

"Will."- Hay Lin exclaimed amazed. "You're a genius!"

"That's our girl!"- Irma cheered and hugged her friend, dragging Hay Lin in too.

"I knew she would lie, she is such a cheater."- Will explained, after she responded to her friends' happy hug. "I would never risk the heart going in her claws, she's not the only one who can make duplicates!"

"But what do we do now. Our families are still in danger, and we don't know where Nerissa is gone to, how are we going to stop her?"

Will sighed.

"I think that what we should do now is go and evacuate everyone from fraudly Nina's dumb seminar. It is smarter than crossing her way right now."

"You're right. Let's do this."-Irma said firmly. "Coming Taranee?"

"Let her stay here, she needs to get free of that old hag's spells."- Will raised the heart. "We will manage on our own. First we save the people from the conference, then we look for Nerissa. We are not taking risks. Guardians Unite!"

_Magenzjan Falls, Meridian, 11:35 PM, local time_

"So dad, Magenzjan Falls? I don't get what are we doing here?"- Caleb turned to look back at his father, who sat on a rock near the river.

The place was as beautiful, as ever, the moonlight reflected in the water, bathing the entire picaresque nature surrounding them in shades of light, making it look even more enchanting. Julian lowered his gaze and almost looked through his son:

"You will see."- he answered rather mysteriously, in Caleb's eyes. "Let's take a little walk, what say?"

"Sure."- the younger man agreed and walked with his father along the familiar path, following the river. Accompanied by the moon illuminating their footsteps, they breathed the fresh air as they walked.

"I know this place is special to you."- Caleb started.

"You do, don't you."- Julian smiled, keeping his hands in his pockets. "It is indeed. My youth and it's best days were spent here."

"Look, we haven't had a chance to talk about this, dad."- Caleb scratched the back of his head, feeling a little awkward. "But since you brought me here, I assume it's about something important and I can talk to you about this...if the girls are right and you really are seeing someone new... It's OK for you to introduce us."

Julian looked at him both flabbergasted and relieved. His words gave him hope, once again, that it would be possible for him to accept Nerissa in their life. Oh, Julian was praying that it could happen from once, but he knew it was going to be a journey with a lot of hard moments. It already had proven to be, but they were close, so close to becoming a family. Something which at a previous stage of their life, had been almost impossible due to many different factors. This had been their fate so far- the future was going to be better.

"I am seeing someone, I guess you could say."- the father finally admitted. It was time, he had to get his son ready for what was about to happen. "But she is not exactly new to any of us."

"Huh?"-Caleb looked puzzled. "What do you mean? Is she from Meridian? When did you meet her, anyway?"

"28 years ago we met each other here."- Julian said point-blank. "I know this will come as a shock to you, Caleb. But please, give her a chance."

Caleb had stopped walking and stood in one place. He wasn't sure if he had heard right. What was his father talking about? What did he mean by that?

Julian sensed his son almost jolting, but he also knew that she was coming. They were about to meet for the first time in ten years, it was both scary and amazing.

"Please, Caleb."

"I don't get what are you trying to..."- the younger man began, but the fold which opened near them caught their attention, and when she stepped out of it, everything was clear to the rebel leader. There she was in a simple, but beautiful, plum-colored dress and her long black hair, flying back from the sudden wind. Her image turned his world upside down...

"Nerissa!"- Caleb growled angry and confused, tightening every muscle in his body. "Dad what the hell is going on, how did she..."

"I helped her."- he just shot, shocking his son even more. "But before you do anything, Caleb, please listen to us..."

"Dad, how could you..."

"Caleb."-Nerissa spoke, making every hair on his body bristle. "You deserve to know everything, which is why we brought you here."

"No!"-Caleb yelled in response. "You...what do you want!? I can't deal with you, I have to..."

"You have to be with Cornelia?"-Nerissa helped him, as she approached him with wet eyes. "Don't worry, I will send you back to her, as soon as you hear me out. I will not make you do anything against your will, I am not here to corrupt you or use you, I am not back to destroy my last chances."

"Then what are you back for?"- Caleb asked with a bitter tone. "To ruin more lives? To take your chances to take over the universe again? You can forget about that, it's never going to happen, _mom_"- him accenting on that last word, made her heart tremble, as Nerissa took another step and was now in front of him with a look on her face, which stunned the young man. He hadn't taken any steps back, he wasn't scared of her. He had never been, but was angry and hurt by all that she had done. What was she going to do now?

"I have forgotten all about that already."- she said in a raspy voice. "What I haven't forgotten for a minute is that I am your mom. For years I have dreamed of you calling me so, with a feeling other than pain and contempt. My dear boy...you have every right to hate me and want me away from your life. But please, hear me out before you take such a decision."

Caleb felt dizzy. All those emotions she had provoked in him at the moment, he had suppressed since he had been a child. What right did Nerissa have to take advantage of them now? He looked at his father, who nodded encouragingly at him with pleading eyes. She was taking advantage of him too, she knew he loved her... She would use their weakness and have them serve her...

Then Caleb looked at her too -his mother...she looked so shattered and ready to surrender anything, even she could not be such a good actress or could she... Was she being sincere after so much time? Was it possible?!

Caleb was stunned when she took his hands in hers and kissed them, holding them close to her face.

"I kissed your little hands when you were a baby, and now they are so big. You're a fine young man, and I have missed so much. Allow me in your life now, my dear son."

Caleb felt himself weakening up in front of her, he knew he had to remember she was evil, but he had secretly dreamed of this day. Before he got to know who his mother was and even after that, in his bravest dreams she loved him and was good again... _Dreams._ Caleb pulled his hands away from hers, startling her and gritted his teeth:

"Why now? Why not when you left me more than 20 years ago? Didn't want to be in my life back then, huh. I thought so. You never loved me, you only had me so that you could bring Phobos down. I was never a part of your heart, so don't expect me to believe your lies now, when you have nothing. You only remembered I am your son, now that your dreams are in the dust."

Nerissa closed her eyes, the pain of this old wound was ignored for so long that it was now burning with every breath.

"Had I listened to the heart of a mother, I wouldn't have given Meridian the brave heart of a savior they needed. We both know, Caleb, that if things were different, your homeland would remain under the authority of that tyrant for God knows how much more."

"Yeah, I forget, I was only created with that purpose."- Caleb said bitterly, even though he understood that part of her argumentation and even agreed with it. The little betrayed child in him just wanted to hurt her, at least this time, if she was sincere at all.

His bitter words would have affected her more, if she wasn't so busy with admiring him. Nerissa loved everything about how her son had turned out to be, from his character to his appearance. How he had her eyes and Julian's thick brown hair. His intelligence and nobility, her temper and inner power...  
Just looking at his features, made her proud- his facial structure was a perfect mixture of hers and Julian's best sides. She herself could not have made him better, even if she had to design him. Mother Nature just knew her job. He reminded her of Julian when he was his age, so much, but at the same time he had everything she loved about herself._ Oh Caleb, you are the best thing I have ever done,_ Nerissa thought. Naturally, now he could have tried to hurt her, but she was not stupid. She knew it would happen, because she would do the same if she was in his shoes.

"Yes, purpose, but not the reason or the essence of why you were created."- Nerissa smiled at her son, as the moon light gleamed in his eyes. Julian stood behind him and seeing them then and there, in front of her, made Nerissa feel like she had everything in the Universe. "The reason why was absolutely natural- our love with your father created you, the best thing I have ever had and created. Something real..."- she took his hands again, and Caleb just stared, not pulling away. "I had a dream for your destiny while and before I was pregnant, and that dream came true turning into your main purpose in life. This doesn't mean that I didn't love you."

They just looked at each other for a while, not talking or moving. Caleb looked deep down in his mother's eyes looking for a sign that she was deceiving him again. Knowing that she was up to no good was so much easier that dealing with this...He had already learned to hate her,but not really...

"How did you escape this time?"- he changed the topic.

"I will tell you everything. Let's take a walk, this is a beautiful place. Has your father ever shown you the lagoon where we used to spend so much time. You can take Cornelia there once she gives birth..."

Caleb couldn't help admiring how quickly and easily Nerissa had made her way in his life. But she had been with him for the last ten years, through his father, as he got to know. She knew everything.

Walking with both his parents by his side, through the night, was a weird, but warming sensation. Caleb had never had this before, except maybe when they fought with her the last time and and got to spend the occasional moment only between the three of them. But this was totally different, now they were taking a walk like a family, it almost felt surreal.

"So you lied to everyone again."- Caleb remarked, after hearing the entire story of how Julian had helped Nerissa to get out of the old jewel. "Nice."

"There was no other way."- Nerissa shrugged, catching him under the arm, as they walked. "I waited ten years, so that me and your father could reconnect again, so that I could prove my love for him and besides, you were still settling down in life. Coming to you any time sooner, wouldn't have been as sensible and right as now."

"Don't make wrong conclusions that you've succeeded now."-Caleb said in a cold voice and released his arm.

Nerissa smiled and walked in front of him.

"No worries, I am used to waiting, I will prove myself to you, you will forgive me sooner or later. You're my son."

"Don't count on that."-Caleb murmured, as he watched his father wrap his arm around her shoulders. He looked so much happier,indeed he really loved her. And Nerissa? Caleb couldn't determine whether her love was sincere or not. She had saved them a couple of times and showed mercy to them, while they were fighting , but was that reliable enough? That was the problem with her, she could never be trusted...

A sudden fold opened meters away from them, drawing their attention.

"The guardians."-Nerissa whispered with fear and venom in her voice. How did they flee the restaurant without her knowing? Taranee must have restarted her mind, that was how. Curse those amateurs, she had been younger than them, when twice as better with her powers.

"Take Caleb and run."-Julian whispered. "I will try to..."

"Blunk?"-Caleb exclaimed, but when he saw the figure of his pregnant girlfriend coming behind the little creature, he was about to lose it: "Cornelia!"

"Nerissa!"- Cornelia Hale screamed, directing her power at the other woman. "You are not going to take my child's father away from me. You are not going to turn my love into your freakin zombie!"- with her telekinesis she slammed he ex-guardian in a rock, and then tied her to it with vines.

The scene was about to get even uglier. So the others had finally told her, that was their revenge. What fools, Nerissa thought venomously. And some friends they were too, sending her alone, which was to her advantage...but the baby...the baby had to be protected at any cost.

In her own mind, the young woman was scared, but determined to save Caleb from Nerissa's claws. She was desperate not to lose him, and after hearing from the girls that their old enemy is back and going after her son, she had just dragged Blunk and came to the rescue where she already knew Julian and Caleb were gone to, without telling the other girls or anyone else.

"Caleb run!"- Blunk cried.

"I'm fine."- the rebel leader ran to them and held his girlfriends hands in his. "Don't worry Cornelia, I am fine, calm down."

"No."- she shook her head frantically. "We're not going to be fine as long as she follows you around. She wants to take you away, I know that. Come with me, let's get out of here."

Caleb hesitated for a moment, long enough for Nerissa to free herself and rush toward the young couple with Julian behind her.

"NO!"-Cornelia yelled and made a hoop of tall, prickly bushes around them, blocking their way. She was breathing heavily now, having lost a lot of energy. She leaned on Caleb who took her in his arms this time, and whispered to him desperately:

"Please, Caleb, let's get out of here!"

He nodded and gave Blunk a sign.

"Stop using your powers without the heart, you fool!You're going to harm the baby!"- Nerissa yelled, as she burned a hole in the hoop and blasted Blunk's tooth from his hands, stopping him from folding.

"And I am sorry, but I can't let my son leave just yet, I haven't finished talking to him."

"You stay away from him!"-Cornelia yelled back. "Don't you dare hurt Caleb, Nerissa or I will destroy you!"

"I love Caleb, much more than you. I would never..."

"As if!"- Cornelia was on her feet again, glaring at the older woman. "You're a fraud and a psychopath, I am sure that you want to control Caleb, just like you hypnotized all your friends! But I am not going to allow this, you hear me!"

"I am looking forward to see how will you stop me do anything!"- Nerissa snarled back.

"Enough with this!"-Caleb stood between his mother and his girlfriend. "Are you both insane? Cornelia you use your powers and endanger our child! And you, _mom_, you realize that fighting with Cornelia, doesn't really prove that you have changed."

"Hello, I'm trying to save you from your so called mom."- Cornelia snapped and folded her hands.

"I told you I am fine."- Caleb insisted. "You have to trust me, Cornelia, and never tire yourself like this while you're pregnant. Never again!"

"Nerissa what are you doing."-Julian whispered in her ear. "Cornelia is like our daughter, you can't fight with her even verbally."

"She is stubborn, impulsive and full of herself."- Nerissa hissed.

"And you are evil, insane and full of yourself twice as much!"- Cornelia yelled in response. "You are so the last person who can criticize my flaws, you are literally a criminal!"

"Blunk thought, Blunk part of rescue mission, but turns out Blunk part of family scandal."- the little passling murmured. He wasn't scared anymore, as the situation had suddenly taken a comic turn.

"This is ridiculous."-Caleb declared. "Let's just go home, you need to lie down."- he frowned, as Cornelia turned her back to him and raised her chin up. Well she was annoyed, but at least she wasn't subjected to fear anymore,being dangerous to herself and to the baby.

"Caleb, wait."- Nerissa caught her son's arm. "Don't go now, I still have to tell you so many things, I don't know when I will get another chance, the guardians will not let me near you."

"What can I tell you, no one can top what one does to their self."- Caleb pulled away, coldly, even though he really didn't want to go in that moment.

"Please, Caleb!"- she insisted in despair.

Julian walked to them and placed his hand on Cornelia's shoulder.

"Are you OK, Cornelia."- he spoke softly. "Can I explain a few things to you, while we are still here, so that we can give Caleb some more time? There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise you."

Cornelia looked at the older man, still frustrated, but her ocean blue eyes were giving him a a look of childish innocence. She felt like she could trust him, but hesitated for a moment, looking at Nerissa. Her eyes were on Caleb who really didn't know what to do at this point, he had strained himself to the limit...Something which Cornelia had fought with her friends for, just to make sure he will not do. And still, Nerissa was looking at him with a pitiful and hopeful look. She actually cared for him, Cornelia realized and sighed:

"I don't know..."

"Nerissa isn't going to do anything to him."- Julian assured her and took her hand in his own. "What do you say, dear girl? Will you trust me on that?"

Cornelia finally agreed, convinced by the calmness and firmness of the man. If he said everything was going to be alright, then it was going to be alright indeed. She would follow him to the meadow where they would talk. The blond turned to Caleb for the last time and embraced him:

"I want the best for you. And if that means I have to give you time with your mother, then I will, because I know that you suffered because of her, but also because of her missing for so much time..."

Caleb sighed, as he breathed the beloved scent of his girlfriend's hair and ran his hand on her back gently.

"Cornelia, I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."- he confessed.

"Hey, I am with you, don't lose it, rebel boy."- she tried to fight the tears away, but they were streaming down her face. "Got that?Whatever happens, I'm always going to support you."

Caleb kissed her, truly grateful for having her. She was the best thing in his life.

Then Cornelia looked over at Nerissa who had stood aside until now, looking at them with something that the earth guardian saw as a smile.

"I trust you with my boy, because you gave birth to him. Don't do anything crazy for once. Please, just be a mother."

Nerissa was actually left speechless at that, she saw the blond girl in an entirely new light, as she gently reached to her and wiped a tear from her face.

"I promise that I will."- she said sincerely.

Cornelia wasn't scared of her anymore, she even allowed her to touch her. Looking deep down in her green eyes, she saw something good and real which assured Cornelia, that she had taken the right decision by giving the other woman a chance with their beloved rebel leader.

Caleb who had watched them interact with a warm feeling in his chest, accepted his mother's hand a little uneasy. Though it was still strange for him, her hand felt so warm and comforting in his, that he followed her. They headed for the forest, while Julian, Cornelia and Blunk went in direction of the meadow across the river, where the moon was brightest.

It wasn't clear to him how all this had happened, normally he would never agree to spend time with Nerissa, but something made him want to hear what she had to say. She was his mother,even if a villain and all that...And Cornelia and his father they had also encouraged him to give it a chance...Maybe, just maybe it would be worth it to hear her out. The young rebel leader secretly glanced at her, and realized that the feeling of love for her, which he had surpassed for many years, was more tangible now. Caleb sighed in his own confusion and internal dilemma.

"You must feel upset and confused."- she spoke in a caring voice. "Perhaps you even have questions..."

"Upset because of you? Never again."- he lied. "And I know all your answers. Power is always most important you."

"Caleb, your mind says that, not your heart."- Nerissa kept holding his hand, in spite of his attempts to let her go. "You're my son, you can't hate me as much as you want to and that is killing you."

"And what of it."-Caleb stopped walking. His tone was bitter and he felt stupid. "You know this and you are using it against me, I really wish I could hate you, because you deserve it. But when I look at you, I just can't. It hurts me, because even those illusory moments in which you have done something for me and my father come to my mind. Happy?"

"I want to take this pain away from you, by seeking your forgiveness and love."- Nerissa smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's just not fair."- Caleb grunted and hit a tree nearby with his fist. "It's not fair for you to do this to me, mom. After everything you've done."- he leaned against the tree with his hands titled forward.

"There is hardly such a thing as fairness, in this world, my son."- Nerissa gently pressed her head to his back. Her touch and presence were a foreign, but comforting sensation to him. "The fact that I am not a good person, doesn't meant that I am unable to love you and Julian. You're the only people I care about in this universe. If there is even a little place for me in your heart, I will be the happiest. Take your time and think about it, I just wanted to tell you that even when I was locked in the crystal by the other ex- guardians, I was left with my dream of a perfect universe with you and Julian in it, loving me and being by my side."

Caleb turned around and glanced at her incredulously.

"My vision was not complete without you, and when I snapped out of the trance and realized I am trapped in a glamour zone, I came to understand."- Nerissa continued looking in her son's eyes. "I came to understand that a universe in which I don't have you, isn't worth anything, even if it is all mine."

This time he just knew she was sincere, her eyes revealed the truth as in a movie strip to the young man.

"Even if I wasn't there when you needed me the most, if you ever wish, I will be here for you, I..."

Caleb couldn't help it anymore, he embraced his mother tightly, as tears wet his face.  
And for Nerissa it was her biggest dream finally coming true. All her worries disappeared as she held him in her arms tightly, and he held her back. Tears of happiness in her eyes and eternal joy in her heart, a heart of a mother, made her life complete after a long wait. Her dream and her vision, everything was in it's place. How hadn't she seen it before? This was the only thing she had ever needed to hear:

"I still need you, mom."

**/When times are hard, you to help me,**  
**to be happy when I am happy,**  
**when nights are cold, you to tuck me in,**  
**mother, I still need you.../**_  
__\- Dedicated to all mothers out there, you're awesome-_


	15. A new connection

Darkness had already embraced Heatherfield in it's veil, when Caleb's family returned from the, patronized by the night, Meridian. The time difference was something which people rarely acknowledged anymore, after getting used to folding on the daily, but this particular evening it kind of bugged the young rebel leader.

Everything was still so...surreal. It was almost like all that happened was a dream, fruit of his imagination, and the time that seemed not to have passed, heightened this feeling. But it was a fact, his mother was here in their Earth home, sitting on their couch. She was finally on the good side...or at least with them, for the best. That was enough to know for now.

Nerissa caught her son glancing at her, and smiled at him. Feeling her boy, finally putting his walls for her down, was one of a kind sensation and meant that she had finally succeeded. They would strengthen their relationship and become closer with every coming day , a whole world was ahead of them, and Nerissa wanted to do so much, but she knew everything was coming with it's time. Yes, she had already managed to win the most important men in her life, now she was going to struggle to keep them.

The first challenge were the guardians, she knew that, even before they turned up to the door. Put-upon, angry and craving vengeance, they stormed in the family house in their guardian form, hardly waiting for Cornelia the open the door for them. With an angry and concerned look on her face, Will was about to say something, but seeing Nerissa casually sitting on the couch caught her off-guard. The guardian just stared at the sight in front of her, and so did the other girls. Hay Lin was the first one to break the silence, by turning to Cornelia and examining her with worry:

"Cornelia, where did you go to, without saying a word! And..and what is_ she doing here._"- the young woman asked the question which all her friends had in mind.

Cornelia sighed and explained:

"I'm fine, I had to go and check on Caleb...and I did. Turns out ...she was only back to make up for all the lost time with him, and I can tell that this makes both him and Julian happy. And if they are happy, I'm happy too. Girls, I think we should accept that this time, Nerissa really didn't come back for bad."

"Oh, no."- Will simply bawled, as she walked further in the house with her finger pointing at Nerissa. "I know her full well, this is such a big deceit. When we were on the mountain, she clearly implied..."

"Will it's alright."-Taranee interrupted her, placing her hands on her shoulders, before she could continue. The fire guardian was sure that it wasn't a good idea for Will to reveal in front of Caleb and Cornelia how she had taken Julian to the mountain top a few days ago. Especially not now, that Nerissa was sneering at them from the couch, a look of victory on her face. Taranee narrowed her eyes, it was going to be harder that she had feared.

"I know you are all concerned."-Caleb spoke. "I was too, but I guarantee that she isn't going to cause any trouble. She...my mom, is back to be a part of my and dad's life. "

"And you just happen to believe that?"-Will exclaimed. "Caleb, please! Use your brain, since when does your mom care about such things?!"

"Will."-Cornelia's premonitory voice, made her turn around. "Don't make me say it again, you know this is a family matter. Please, don't interfere unless we ask you too, listen to Taranee : it's alright."

"Cornelia, Nerissa is definitely not a simple family matter."- Will disagreed, feeling herself getting even more angry at the cold way in which the pregnant woman had tried to imply "stay in your limits".

"She is a danger, to you and Caleb, to that baby, to this Universe!"

"Will, please let Nerissa prove her pure intentions and if she fails, then judge her."-Julian had just come from upstairs. He stood behind Nerissa and put his hands on her shoulders from behind. She triumphed, while Will was overwhelmed by wraith and injustice. This was too much. This had been her plan all along.

"Well, Nerissa."-Irma shot accusingly. "If you were trying to be a new person and mend your ways, then how do you explain the trap you set for us and how you used our families to threaten us!"

"That's a good point."-Taranee crossed her arms on her chest. "Guess you didn't mention this little plan of yours to Caleb, as you were persuading him to trust you."

"She told me everything."-Caleb admitted, causing the girls to look at him in astonishment.

"And you think it was fine?!"

"Of course not."- Caleb shook his head. "I pushed her away, I was mad at her, I needed hours to understand her and finally I decided, that no matter what I must give her a chance...I just had to Will. Never before has she openly said she wants us to be a family...Try to understand me, she is my mother."

"This is our chance to start a new chapter together."- Julian interposed. "Tell me girls, don't we all deserve it? After all we've been through."

The guardians remained silent for a while, as Cornelia walked past them and stood by Caleb's side. They were now facing the two of them, Julian and Nerissa. Cornelia had clearly chosen her side, and honestly nobody was surprised.

"I will lie, if I say that you are my very favorites , but I suppose it is a mutual feeling. "- Nerissa confessed, eyeing the guardians. She was speaking for the first time, since they were here and looked way too comfortable in her new living situation, for Will's taste.

"And let's face it, had I not resorted to this plan, you would not have allowed me to spend enough time with my son. Neither were your relatives ever in any real danger...I had to do what I did in order to get a chance with my own family. What I promise is that in my new life, I will not do anything like before."

"So trustworthy, babe."-Irma snapped and crossed her arms. But she was telling the truth though, when they got to their close ones a few hours earlier, they were not in any danger at all, they were just casually sitting in a screening room in the mall.

"We know you are relentless."- Hay Lin reputed,as she looked at the woman with a little angry look. She would never forget the things which she had gone through during the times when she had been after her grandma, but being the outgoing optimist she is, Hay Lin was also the first to admit:

"But if you really love Caleb and his dad, you do deserve a chance."

"You truly are Yanny's granddaughter, aren't you."- Nerissa smirked, but with a warm feeling in her chest.

"Thanks, dear. This means a lot to us."-Julian said sincerely, and Hay Lin smiled at them weakly.

Caleb and Cornelia also thanked her for the understanding, and Cornelia hugged her friend. At the sight of that, the others started to give it up too, even though much more reluctantly.

"Well what can I tell ya, if you want that D and your kid, and not the universe, go for it."

"That what now?"

"She means..."

"Yeah, I will explain to her later."-Irma laughed, at the effect her words had had on the older couple and Caleb who rolled his eyes at her. But he looked pleased because of her accepting his desire to get to know his mother, and Irma was honestly happy for them.

"Our work, as guardians doesn't cover this, I guess."-Taranee said coldly. She for once, wasn't going to just applaud this and smile it away. There were things which she wanted to make clear. "Have your fun Nerissa, but don't forget that if you don't stay in the right tracks, we will be after you again."

I am shivering in my shift, Nerissa wanted to say mockingly, but instead she just smiled:

"Apprehensible."

"Apprehend this, you're not going to win!"-Will yelled, drawing everyone's attention. "I'm talking with the Oracle about you, just wait!"

A shadow of hatred passed over Nerissa's face, as she heard that.

"Very well."-she retorted."I didn't expect you to understand me, dear Will. Go and have your little talk with Oracle...he knows very well that I deserve this, after all I've been through because of him!Because he is... "

"Poor you!"- Will left the house in a matter of seconds, slamming the door behind herself. She just couldn't accept what was happening as normal.

"She needs time."- Irma said, as she caught Cornelia clenching her fist, with the corner of her eye.

"Don't we all."-Julian agreed and smiled at them reassuringly.

While he and Caleb, nodded with understanding, Nerissa just crossed her legs. Feeling Caleb's hand on her shoulder, the black-haired woman rested her cheek on it, with a loving expression spreading on her face. Right now, she was just going to enjoy finally getting close to him. Solutions could wait...

The girls realized it was time to go. They quickly said their goodbyes, making plans to meet the following day and left their friend's house. They flew high up in the sky, to avoid eyewitnesses.

"So, I guess that was it."- Hay Lin commented. "We're back to our everyday lives. No more trying to stop Nerissa, wondering what her next move is gonna be, no more negativity..."

"Don't be so quick to decide that."-Taranee replied, as she flew closer to the air guardian. "We will have to keep an eye out for Nerissa. Will is sill very upset and..."

"What for, is the question?"- Irma interrupted her. "I for once agree with Cornelia."- this sentence itself was shocking. "If the failed queen is back for the D and her child what are we to do? Maybe she is finally more woman and less monster."

"Yes, Irma but still, it is best to consult Yan Lin about that."- Taranee rolled her eyes. "And Will is just...taking this personal, Nerissa pretty much caused her and Matt's scandal the other day. Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to keep in mind that there is always a possibility for the monster to take over that woman and..."

"Fine, finee, you're right."-Irma interrupted her again and rolled around, as she flew. Her mood was suddenly too good, and she didn't want to keep talking about things which put tension on her.

Taranee pouted and chased her friend in order to finish her thought, as Irma laughed and began flying even faster to escape. Hay Lin enthusiastically went after them squealing:

"Hey, not fair, don't play tag without me, you know it's my favorite game! Gi-i-rllls!"

**_One week later_**

It was Friday again, and Yan Lin was stacking glasses behind the bar in the Silver Dragon. The evening was busy, with the many people that were having dinner at their restaurant, and the Lin family was doing their thing, as usual. That was when she heard a silent coughing, the elderly woman didn't pay much attention, she continued with her chores behind the counters. The coughing repeated itself, this time stronger and more insistent. Yan Lin turned around a little annoyed and snapped:

"If you are going to be spitting in the food, wear a mask."

"Dear me, and here I was thinking that my facelift had been a success."- Yan Lin jumped in her place.

Nerissa stood in front of her, leaning over the counter, with a curved waist and a soft, but frisky smile. _It has been more than a success alright_, Yan Lin thought, as her eyes examined the brunette. With her tight jeans and black jacket with v-neckline, she looked almost as if she was a senior in highschool...  
Yan Lin shook her head:

"What are you up to, Nerissa?"

Nerissa just curled her lips.

"Well, I decided it was time to finally meet up, I expected you to look for me, but you didn't for a week. Which is why Yanny, I am here. I'm sure the guardians and you have discussed me properly already."

"And?"-the older woman shrugged artfully.

"And?"-Nerissa repeated. "And...I wonder why, what have you planned, you surely don't expect me to believe that everyone is OK with me, being in Heatherfield,openly..."

"A-a! The one planning all the time, that's you, Nerissa. And why not, you were born here. Now tell me, what are you eating tonight?"

Nerissa observed the other woman, focused, and gracefully sat on the bar stool.

"How about that carrot fried rice of yours, with a little chicken and wine, please, a glass of red wine."

"You don't want a table?"- Yan Lin wanted to know,as she scrawled the order on a single sheet, then handed it out the inner window to the kitchen. "Caleb's shift is starting soon, he can't sit with you, but..."

"I'd rather chat with you, than sit alone."- the brunette, pretended she hadn't heard the last part. She was going to think of ways for her son climbing the career ladder later. "We have so much to talk about."

"Huuuh, not so much."

Nerissa smirked. Her friend was still the same, her one of a kind attitude was still strong.

"Living in Heathefield is not what I remembered it to be, so much has changed, Yanny. But you haven't."

The former air guardian rolled her eyes, a little smile of biting ridicule on her face.

"For that, tell me he truth, what are you thinking about my return."

"What bothers you, Nerissa?"- the Asian woman decided to confront her. This trailing wasn't to her taste, she sensed the tension and covertness in her voice. "You accomplished your goal, what's the matter?"

"I guess that, when one experiences happiness after a long time of being miserable, they become overprotective of it. I can't know when will you and your guardians decide to lock me in a glamour-zone again."

"Haa do not crack me up. Even the soil in Meridian knows this happened, because you tried to manipulate and play everyone again. But you just can't be taught anything, by anyone. Using more lies and cheats you escaped and now you're here."

"Was there really any other way?"-Nerissa purred, resting her chin on her fist.

"Nah, not really."- Yan Lin put the glass of freshly poured wine in front of her. "But then again even if there was, would you take it?"

Chen arrived with the order, before the other woman could answer. Nerissa immediately turned her attention to him with a swift thanks, she stopped the man before he could walk away.

"Chen, right? I've been _dying_ to meet my _old friend's son._"

The man looked up in surprise and so did his mother:

"Yes..and you are?"

"That's really not..."-Yan Lin began, but Nerissa was faster:

"It's Nerissa, I've known your mother forever, but yet now when I return to Heathefield after ages, I get to meet her son."

"Oh."- Chen exclaimed and smiled friendly. "Glad to meet you, Nerissa. Mother, you didn't tell me you were meeting an old friend, where do you two know each other from?"

"Ah, don't ya have work to attend to."-Yan Lin scolded her son. "Leave my friends, to me."

"We have known each other since we were in school."- Nerissa exclaimed, charismatically. "I was a freshman, when Yanny was a senior."-she added, as Chen gawked at the visible difference in their appearance.

"Wow, you look amazing."- he couldn't help, but say and Nerissa just smiled softly.

This woman was his mother's age? She looked like she could be his younger sister the very least...considering that he was pushing 50 by now...  
Yet Chen felt happy to see his mother meet up with friends from her youth, socially, she had always been doing great anyway, but this was something he didn't see everyday.

Meanwhile, Caleb arrived at the Silver Dragon and spotted his mother at the bar. He instantly felt his heart tighten. What was she doing here? She was talking to Yan Lin and her son, Caleb discovered and walked over to them, greeting everyone. He really wanted to ask her if everything was alright, but Nerissa was quick to dispel all his doubts. She kissed him on the cheek:

"Nerissa, you're Caleb's...?"-Chen gasped. The novelties hit him one after the other tonight.

"She is my mom."-Caleb explained, feeling relieved. "And I better get to work now."

"I hope that you don't mind me introducing myself."- Nerissa slyly eyed her old friend, once their sons had walked away, ten minutes later. "I figured that since I am going to live in Heatherfield from now on, and Caleb works here, I should let everyone know who his mother is."

"Oh, you're quite the social butterfly, I know."-Yan Lin replied mockingly. "Eat your food. Where's that sneaky man of yours,by the way? He is the only one missing, before we could call it a family meeting."

"Julian is a good man. You know whatever he did, he did it all for me, I don't suppose..."

"Ah, I know."-Yan Lin waved her hand. "It's usually good men who end up with villainesses like you. This is just how life works."

Nerissa just smirked.

"He is sleeping. He had to do so much lately, now I have to make sure he takes his rest."

**_Fadden Hills, early Saturday morning_**

"Halinor!"- a terror-stricken scream rose above the still dark neighborhood.

Fadden Hills was not yet entirely awake, when the blond woman practically fell from the sky, her fold having opened too high. Before her body could hit the ground, a telekinetic wave held her and gently laid her down.

Halinor looked around herself, shaken, and was relieved to see her friend who had rushed to her aid. The darker woman pulled her closer to herself.

"Why did you have to go, Halinor, you know you're not well. You scared the crap out of me!" - the sharpness and reproach in Kadma Starlighter's voice, could be felt clear now that the shock had gone off.

Her dark eyes pinned the other woman down, as she expected her to answer. Even in the early morning, Halinor looked incredibly pale, as she shook her head, appallingly.

Kadma sighed, and helped her to get up and head for the house.

The house in which she had lived all her life before becoming the queen of Zamballa, was big and spacious, on three floors with pale violet wooden insulation and dark stone foundations. Kadma had inherited it, short before her parents' death, but never had the opportunity to use it until 10 years ago, when she had returned to Earth.

By now the house was in excellent condition again, Kadma had created an incredible garden in the large yard, where she worked diligently and lovingly every day, raising not only dozens of types of flowers, but also many fruits and vegetables.

They entered the living room and the former Earth guardian carefully helped her friend to sit on the sofa. Halinor rested her head back, and exhaled deeply. Once she was in condition, she opened her eyes.

Kadma already had her hands on her hips:

"You didn't feel better back on Candracar, did you? I told you, you're not going to go again. Promise me!"

"No, Kadma, there is something I need to tell you."- Halinor debated. She was finding it hard to catch her breath again.

"I don't want to listen!"-Kadma raised her hand in an imperious gesture. "You need to live here with me, permanently, from now on. No more Council duties and devotion. If Oracle really cared for you, he would at least relieve you of your pains. But no, he never does anything."

"Kadma, hear me."-the blond grunted insistently. She knew that if she didn't speak now, it would be impossible to take the word from Kadma and her tearing monologue, so she reached and pulled the end of her cyclamen tunic, forcing her to pay attention. "I didn't feel better on Kandrakar, but I was able to distinguish some things. And when I heard Will Vandom, everything made sense."

"What? Will the keeper of the heart?"

Halinor nodded, her eyes pleading guilty with revelatory anxiety.

"Will spoke to the Oracle about...about Nerissa, Kadma. Nerissa is out of the parallel glamoured world. She is no longer secure in Weira's jewel."

"Impossible."-Kadma let out a dismayed whisper. "How?!"

The ex-fire guardian bit her lips and leaned back.

"I am so sorry."

"But the volitive chains."-Kadma spat, walking around the room nervously. "How did she break them, without our..."

"Forgiveness dispels the chains, for forgiveness is the higher form of perfecting one's will. She has used the weak links in our characters to provoke forgiveness, without our knowledge."- Halinor whispered, anxiously and looked up at Kadma, with wide, wet eyes, as the other woman slammed her fist in the wall.

"What is going to happen now?"-the blond asked in a tiny voice.

Kadma's thoughts raced in her head, as she struggled to find the best answer. Even she couldn't though, this piece of news had enraged, but also worried her, terribly.

"That fool has helped her, hasn't he."-she spoke after a moment. "Julian. I will not spare him."

"If Nerissa, could hoodwink us, what is left for him. A man."

"And what did Oracle say?"-Kadma asked with undisguised hatred,which made Halinor sigh tiredly.

"You know he can't do anything Kadma, he can not take the fate into his own hands and guide it, he can only see it and..."

"What use of him then? Yet again, there never was much use of him anyway. Cassidy dying, us suffering...he didn't move his little finger to stop any of that."

"Kadma..."-Halinor objected, helplessly, but Kadma held up an opened hand, stopping her from continuing.

"We will have to do something, this time. Before it is too late."- she fixed her braid with one hand, and looked ahead with dangerous determination.

This time she would fight to the end, and the defeat, would not be hers.


	16. Return among the rebels

_Heatherfield, 10 PM_

"I told you, Will. But you didn't listen to me, you were so sure that she is back to cause pain."

The night air was damp, and the moon was almost full that night, when a certain guardian and her boyfriend went on a mission of observance.

"I still am."-Will murmured, feeling Shagon's hand on her shoulder.  
A week ago, when he had returned to her, after a few days of absence, Will had promised herself never to harass him with such hard words again. She knew Matt had gone through a real nightmare, while in thrall to her all these years ago, then why didn't he understand that now she couldn't be trusted either?! Why was he accepting of this situation too, Will thought gloomily, as she observed Cornelia walking in the room. So what if they sat next to each other in their fancy satin robes? What difference did this make? Was it going to change something?

"I just can't believe that everyone accepted her return among us."-Will shook her head, as she and the man continued to watch from the outside, hiding in the branches of the big tree growing near the study's window. "How could everyone just forget that this is the same woman who tried to ruin our lives when we were still teenagers, how could they forget all her evil doings."

The study in Caleb and Cornelia's house was a big, modern room with many bookcases filled with books, a desk and other office supplies, obviously. Even though nobody was really using it on the daily, Cornelia had insisted on fully furnishing it and Hay Lin had helped her with all she could think of, when they were moving in a few years ago.

This evening, the blond pregnant woman had walked in there with a photo album in her hands, making her way to the sitting area in front of the fireplace, where another woman was already waiting. Will was outraged to see Nerissa and Cornelia sitting next to each other, going through the photos together, dressed in similar robes and looking almost...close. How could Cornelia of all people accept her so fast, how could she be so foolish? Will shook her head disapprovingly, as Nerissa tucked a loose hair behind the Earth Guardian's ear.

"Nobody has forgotten, Will."-she heard Shagon's low voice, which broke her off her thoughts. "But nobody can just tell her to leave Caleb and Julian and go in exile."

"If only she was put back into some sort of prison, no such problems would have occurred."-Will remarked sourly.

"Even the Oracle told you that once she has chosen this path, interfering will be a mistake."

"Matt, you're not helping me. "- Will snapped. "I can remember what the Oracle said, why do you have to remind me every other minute?"-she was beginning to sound annoyed by now. "Stop it and hand me that sound thingy, I want to hear what they're talking about."

"Only because you can't leave this dumb topic and move on."-her boyfriend didn't remain obligated. "Here's your stupid spying gear! I don't know about you, but I'm out of here. And if you plan for us to hang on threes every other evening here, I might as well just cut off my own wings!"-he flew away, having had enough for that night.

"Matt!"-Will growled and followed him, leaving her watchtower with reluctance. "Come back here! We had a deal, you know!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you secret agent Will."-Shagon teased, speeding up his wings. "You're too slow for my show, baby!"

"This is not funny!"-Will protested. "While you're playing games, Nerissa could be doing some dangerous things!"

"Dangerous? Like what, pulling her nightgown's cleavage too low? Please."

"I can't believe you were staring at her cleavage!"-Will screamed, as she hopped on his back and they rolled in the air, wrestling each other, harmlessly. Shagon laughed, as Will tried to pinch his arm. At least they were high in the sky and away from the Hale/Crossnic house, that could only relieve him. He was tired of his girlfriend's unsteady desire to investigate.

"Do her, enhanced by surgery and magic, boobs look so good to you, that you stared at them, instead of concentrating on the mission?"-Will yelled.

And now she was jealous, that was so much better than her gloomy mood, Matt thought amused. Getting his Will back mode was on.

"You're not going to like the answer to that."- he teased and laughed at her outraged reaction.

"...And here we are on our highschool graduation ceremony."-Cornelia narrated back in the study, pointing at a page in her big album. "Caleb didn't really go to Sheffield Institute of course, but he was there to clap for us. As you can tell, we so won for Prom King and Queen on the final prom night, when he was my cavalier. I mean, duhh, as if I would go with anybody else!"

Nerissa hardly payed attention to the others, she was looking for her son on every picture, and smiled unconsciously. So many memories, which they had not made together...Sometimes she thought what it would had been like if she had just left everything, if she'd brought her husband to Earth, if they had lived in Heatherfield with their child, as Cornelia would do now...But she quickly reminded herself that she was living in the present, not the past. And the present was actually turning out to be quite amazing. Her new vision of their life had been created, and everything was going to be according to it from now on.  
_After all_, Nerissa thought, _I waited long enough for this time to come._

"...Hello, I was showing my prom dress!"-Cornelia clicked her fingers in front of her nose, breaking her off her thoughts. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing really, I am just quite overwhelmed by all that I've missed."- Nerissa rested her elbow against the end of the couch. "I was thinking of when will I get so many photographs with Caleb."

"Well, people hardly print out pictures anymore, but we store them on a computer."- Cornelia replied. "Plus that's easy, you will have plenty in no time. If you, don't go crazy again before that, of course."

"What do you think of me, Cornelia?"-Nerissa smirked. She enjoyed when they doubted her, it was a game in which she always won, surprising all of her opponents. "Sincerely?"

"You're quite normal, ever since you're here."-the blond shrugged. "Caleb is happy and so is Julian, I don't mind you neither,contrariwise... You might even be nice at times."-she hesitated for a moment. "The thing with you is that, you're a little ...unpredictable."

"Who likes a predictable woman?"-Nerissa purred facetiously.

"Ha, only every average guy with no special talants, whatsoever."-they both laughed at that, and then Nerissa continued:

"And I think, that out of all guardians, Caleb has chosen the best one for his life companion. Never really was that in awe with your friend group, but one can't deny that you're most beautiful, most charming... even strongest, with the right setting."

"Now you're just flattering me."- Cornelia smiled slyly, even though she of course enjoyed every part of the praises. "Because my ego is the chink in the armor of my soul?"

Nerissa laughed:

"No, your ego is not the chink. Even if I did want to try finding it, now that you're so more mature, your character is ferreous. Congratulations on that, Cornelia."

"Well, thank you. Maybe you can say that to the others too, they constantly need proof. But why am I even telling you that."- Cornelia smiled, and the older woman smiled back. Maybe they actually were much more alike than she had thought.

"Have you thought of a name for him?"-Nerissa spoke after a little while, nodding at Cornelia's tummy.

"Not yet."-the Earth guardian confessed.

"Do you consider naming him after your father?"

"Um eww, I don't think so."

"Then after Caleb's father?"- Nerissa continued. Cornelia though about it for a second,but made a face:

"Maybe as a second name. I mean, I like Julian's name, but I think it's strange to have two in the house."

Nerissa nodded, a mysterious smile on her lips.

"How did you chose Caleb's name?"-Cornelia asked. "Because, I love it, it's suits him so much..."

"I thought you would never ask!"-Nerissa smiled even more widely, eager to tell her story. Cornelia also smiled.  
They were actually bonding over this. Sooner than expected, but bonding for sure. Maybe it's for the best, Cornelia tossed her hair back, as Nerissa began narrating:

"Caleb is indeed a very masculine and strong name. In the Bible, Caleb is a leader, leader of people who fight for their freedom, just like our Caleb, after he became the leader of the rebellion. He is an extraordinary hero, sent by Moses to scout out the land in the second year after the Exodus. Which is why, I named my son after him, knowing that he would turn out to be the best leader Meridian has ever seen, the one who brought Phobos himself down. The name we give a child is always very important for it's future development."

Cornelia nodded, quite fascinated.

"In order to lead the rebellion to victory, he had to sacrifice a lot of things, you know."

"I know."- Nerissa confessed. Her eyes had a sad, but also proud spark in them, as she went on: "But I knew that my son will be a hero, I destined him to that and the perfect name was the mere start of his development."

"But didn't you ever fear what could happen to him in this war? He was so young, those monsters could have killed him."-Cornelia opposed.

"You forget that I was there to look after him, as Trill and the Mage."- Nerissa smirked wistfully. "And still he fought on his own almost every time, I was there to fuel his desire to free Meridian, guide him and save him in case of a really dire event...I know I wasn't the best parental figure, traditionally speaking, but I still did so much more than your average Meridian mother, who had their children starve and even die, helpless to aid them...I had my son be their savior."-her voice and tone were fierce by now, as she lived through everything again. "My son..."-Cornelia's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"It's alright."-the blond woman comforted the mother. "Given the fact that we only fought against each other, we have never thought of how hard everything must have been on you, especially before Phobos was taken down. But now I can see the good in you, which has been lost ever since, you know...since we know you."

Nerissa gave her a small smile. Cornelia indeed was perfect for Caleb, not only because of how much they loved each other, but because she was visionary in addition to all the other strong qualities, which she possessed, in the ex-guardian's eyes. Like herself, the young woman was able to fight for her goals at all costs. Maybe one day, Nerissa would master Julian's incredible ability to love the Earth guardian as their own daughter. Or close to that, the very least.

_The next day, Meridian _

The morning was early and warm, but definitely not favorable when they folded to Meridian. This next assignment wasn't going to be easy, nor enjoyable, Nerissa realized, as she fixed her dark red cloak and reluctantly climbed on the strong black horse, behind Julian. They could have just teletransported to their destination, or even just fold there, but he had insisted that in order to win the people's trust, it was best to move around like them- without magic.

Twelve years after the beginning of Elyon's reign, the land had already been greatly perfected, from the simplest peasants to the aristocrats, everyone had homes and common public places, of course. Even her promise to provide electricity was fulfilled, Elyon had almost broken and diversified the image of medieval Meridian. However she had kept the world's traditional charm. She definitely hadn't wanted to turn it into an exact copy of Earth, for that matter.

To get to where all the former rebels were living, they had to cross the town square and ride through the fields and past farms until they reach their current village, calm and beautiful, a dozen kilometers away from the capital.

Nerissa wasn't excited about meeting the rebellion again after so much time, not because she was afraid, but because she knew they wouldn't accept her the way she wished them to. While she had helped them a lot, in their eyes she was probably just another petty villain. _We will change that,_ Julian had promised her before they went on their way. _I am with you, Nerissa._

These words, did reassure her, she wrapped her arms around his waist and they took of.

Less than half an hour later, they had reached the village. Julian stopped the horse and carefully helped the woman to step on the ground, he lifted his gaze and saw her giving him a look of unwillingness. She just wouldn't embrace the opportunity, her remorse and pride were kicking it, Julian decided.

"Oh, Nerissa, you're so adorable when you're ...out of your element."- he eyed her playfully, causing her to open her mouth in disbelief.

"Since when are you such a tease, my doubtless rebel?"-she poked him in the stomach with her index finger.

He smirked at that, and kissed her hand.

"Come, let us finish this matter here, and I will show you teasing."

She couldn't help, but giggle at that, like a schoolgirl.

Life with him was highschool all over again, that and so much more- a romance which most people could see only in books and TV, her very own fairytale...No one had ever shown her love like Julian before. Those thirteen years which she had to spend away from him, yet so close, had been a true challenge on an entirely new level. Thirteen years deprived of his touch almost entirely...Oh she was ready to exchange anything for that touch, but somehow managed to control herself and not spoil her then plan. Yes, she had lied to him, exchanging her own appearance for the Mage's, she had impersonated her, explaining she had done it in order to conceal the truth from the others and continue with their mission, while the actual truth was that she was no longer able to maintain her beauty. She didn't want him to see her own body, the one he had fallen breathlessly in love with, wrinkled and drained at that time, and she couldn't allow anyone to recognize her.  
Seeing the Mage in that state, aging to ancient, bald and tremendously changed was more bearable- her friend's demise had served her well, as sickening as that was even to her.  
While Julian wasn't aware of who Nerissa was and how she looked back then, she knew that there were many others who would recognize her instantly if they saw her with the rebellion. He was the only one to whom she had revealed her own beauty- her luxurious black locks and smooth skin. It was enough that he had fallen in love with her, then when Phobos was imprisoned and it was time for her to reveal herself to the world the deed was done- she had sacrificed her beauty entirely, sacrificed it for power and even Julian couldn't recognize her when he saw her on a few occasions. That was painful, but at the same time calming, without the glamouring she was called an old hag...Foolish guardians.

Julian however, always respected her, even after finding out, after getting to know her identity and that she was the once beautiful woman who had stolen his heart. When he had gotten to know that there never was a Mage in his life...he still raised her voice at her only once, after discovering this lie... Life had been hard on both of them, this new chance that they had received afterwards and were currently living with, had always been hidden in her bravest dreams.

The present was beautiful, but her past would haunt her even now. People couldn't believe their eyes when they saw her in there village, many familiar faces, surrounded them with shock, fear and anger written on them. Nerissa instinctively clutched Julian's hand more tightly, when the first shout came:

"Sorceress! The sorceress is back!"-like a spark in a haystack, the cries spread and sounded loudly all over the village, the former rebels were shielding their wives and sending their children to the houses.

"She has captain Julian!"-somebody cried, before Julian was finally able to overshout them. "Rebels, we shall protect our captain, attack!"

"ENOUGH! I want you all to calm down and listen to me. There really is no reason to fight. This is Nerissa, as you all know, but I promise you, she is back for good. She is back to be my wife and to live with me and Caleb."-there was a dead silence, and the whole village that had gathered in the town square was like frozen.  
Aldarn stopped the swing of his sword, just when Nerissa was about to disarm him with magic. Julian held her hand tightly and pulled her closer. She wasn't afraid to begin with, but every little discomfort she felt since arriving here, seemed almost inexistent now, after he had interceded for her in front of everyone.

"Julian."-Nerissa recognized Aldarn's father, Aketon, who made his way through the crowd. "What are you saying? This woman has you under a spell!"

"Not at all."-Julian calmly replied. He had expected this and had his answers ready. "You see my dear friend, even the guardians are aware of the situation. They will assure you too, that what I do and say is entirely by my own choice. Had I been bewitched, they would have been able to tell."

Aketon looked shook.

Nerissa observed his reaction, going back into her memories._  
She could remember that day when, as Trill, she heard rumors in the kitchen, about survivors from that particular great battle, being held as slaves in the Underwater Mines. Her heart was stung by hope, could it be...could it be that her Julian was among these men? It had been more than an year, she had lost hope, and after having cried all the tears in the world out, with an even stronger hatred for Phobos and his monsters, she had began helping the new guardians. Those foolish girls were not even close to how good she and her friends used to be, but they would be out of great support to the rebellion. Especially now, that the rumor had given her new strength, she knew she had to act and in a night she had the perfect plan compiled. Trill made sure that the castle guards heard her discussing Aketon and how good he was in his craft, knowing exactly how that would result in Cedric finding out and suggesting the workman to Phobos, and how Phobos would send him to the Mines to repair all the broken tools and machinery. After all he had already chosen him to craft Elyon's crown, himself...Piece of cake! Manipulating was something the ex-guardian was especially good at, she could play those fools without them ever finding out anything. After that everything had happened naturally. Aketon had seen Julian and shared with his son, who told Blunk and before she knew it, the guardians and Caleb had rescued everyone from the mines, to Nerissa's joy. It was a double victory, as this had not only saved Julian, but also fueled Caleb's desire to free Meridian, even more. Nerissa was thrilled, she had immediately went to see her love in the Infinite City, as the Mage. How much weight he had lost and how tortured he looked, broke her heart. With tears in her eyes, the "Mage" swore to heal him and one day punish those, who were responsible for this. That was how, with the price of only a few days of slavery for Aketon, Nerissa had managed to get everyone freed from the ghastly mines...  
It's probably best to start vocalizing these thoughts,_ she said to herself, returning to reality.

"But Captain Julian."- Aldarn broke the silence. "How can we forget what chaos she caused and how she trapped the Queen..."

"Aldarn."-he cut him off calmly, but decisively. "She was the Mage, whether you want to admit it or not, and without her neither the rebellion, nor the queen would have survived Phobos. Valuable intelligence, the Infinite City, my son. We owe all that to Nerissa."

"Julian, you may not be under an actual spell, but you are in love and that is why you fail to see the bigger picture."-Aketon shook his head. "The sorceress did all this not to help us, but to achieve her own goals. "

Nerissa frowned. Was this simple man really going to talk about "bigger pictures" with her. This was exactly what she had expected from the rebels, those ungrateful outcasts. Even though she had passionately supported their cause and embraced it as her own on the way to her actual one, she would never be appreciated for that. They couldn't see further from their nose, that was the problem. And only Julian's words could distract her angry thoughts:

"I haven't forgotten anything, neither has anyone else. I wanted to be honest with you, for we the rebels have always been like brothers and sisters. Since everything in Meridian is settled now and Nerissa is back for the best in my life, I would like it if you all respected her and gave her a chance, just like when she was the Mage. "

Nerissa felt timid, but curious eyes on herself. She looked quite impressive in comparison to the village women, and that did not go unnoticed by the crowd. Most people already knew her, but there were many kids born in the last ten years who had only heard legends about the posing Mage, who helped the Rebellion and tried to take over the Universe.  
_"Oh, the attention is never ending._"-her confidence was returning to her, like water in the soil after a torrent. _"I should have had better faith in your word, my dear Julian. You are calm, but firm and your will is a law to these people...Looks like the Mage, might just be welcomed back, after all.._."

**A/N : So that was it for today. What is your opinion on Nerissa and Cornelia's newfound relations and Julian's ****purposefulness? Is Will's attitude at least somewhat justified? Tell me what you think and stay tunned :)**


	17. Small Talks of Fate

**A/N : I guess you might call this one a filler chapter, but it was still a lot of fun for me to work on. ****I love writing about the original adults in W.I.T.C.H and playing around with their interesting, amazing personalities :)**** The chapter is focused on some of the girls' parents and their everyday, but still ****is related to the main storyline. As always, enjoy and leave me your comments.**

Elizabeth Landon- Hale took her handbag and got ready to leave the Art Gallery for her lunch break. It was a sunny noon in Heatherfield, and with the approach of summer, she was increasingly feeling the need to replace her stylish, yet stringent outfits for something a little more ethereal. Today's combination- a black pencil type skirt and cashmere waistcoat in pale pink with blouse in the same color underneath, was already starting to keep her way too warm for the weather.

The blond woman said something to herself and finally turned around to exit her own work space, but as soon as she did that, she almost screamed:

"Harold?! God, why do you stand like that staring at me, you scared the hell out of me!"

Her husband, who had been standing at her door, kept his hands in his pockets and just smirked:

"I guess that's a good thing then? Nevermind, sweetheart. I wanted to take you out for lunch, what do you say?"

"I can't remember us arranging this."- Elizabeth replied, a little sulky, but walked over to him and nodded agreeably to the door.

The spouses made their way out Elizabeth's office, thorough the corridors , and then through the lobby.

The entire place belonged to the Hales and Elizabeth was especially proud of herself, for once she had started here as an ordinary restorer and now the Gallery was hers. The largest and most famous location in Heatherfield for cultural interests, where there was always a crowd of locals and tourists, she managed well. The blonde's lifetime dream of career character, had been achieved years ago and she, as a business lady, couldn't be happier.  
Of course Harold had helped a lot and she was grateful to him for that. Without his investments and faith in his wife, none of this would have been possible. Elizabeth even suspected that he had bribed the township, for the gallery had been in their possession for years after the last owner had died. Either way, now it was almost a completely private business, Elizabeth had long ago made the money that the purchase of the building was worth, more than tenfold, she wasn't holding any grudges or being ungrateful. It was just lately, her relationship with her husband was a little more tense than needed.

Harold took her to a restaurant which they often went to, a little pricy, but exclusive and with selected clientèle. By the time they took their table and ordered their salads, kebab and wine, Harold had already started talking substantially:

"So, sweetheart, I know you will most probably find it inappropriate or whatever, but I have to insist."

"What is it?"- Elizabeth crossed her arms on the table.

"How about we drop by at Cornelia's and..."

"No."

The man blinked at his wife's sharp reply and sighed:

"It's important, Beth, trust me."

"We have already discussed this Harold, this is not the way to do things. We will not intrude where they have not invited us, I know you miss Cornelia, but..."

"Then why not invite them over."-Harold continued. "All of them, at our home, that is something different now, isn't it?"

Elizabeth considered her answer for a minute, while the waitress served her her tuna salad.

"I don't know. If this is your parental self speaking, or your mercantile..."

"Sweetheart, sweetheart! Please."-Harold raised his hands and eyebrows. "Are you still thinking of that, how many times do I have to explain to you, why I did, what I did."

"I don't want to talk about this again."-Elizabeth said with curled lips. "Please, Harold, Cornelia hasn't forgiven us for your past wrong doing yet, don't start another problem so soon."

"You're being unfair."-Harold waved his finger at her. "It's not like you didn't make any mistakes regarding Cornelia, weren't you the one who insisted that Caleb was an idler for so many years? Why must I be the bad one here, Elizabeth? You're extremely unfair."

The woman looked at him coldly, but the only argument she could suck out of her fingers did not sound strong enough. She knew he was right to some extent:

"Because, you were the one who demanded money, that is why. I agree that I supported this, but in the last minute I was ready to leave it. We could have escaped the ignominy if you had listened to me..."

"No, Beth, what happened is not as dire, as you portray it at all."- the blond man shook his head. "It will become though, if I listen to you and we abandon our relationship with Cornelia now, just because you're scared of her judgment. "

Elizabeth stared at him in tentative silence.

"Fine."-she finally said. "We can invite them on Wednesday."

Harold left his kebab aside and smiled, taking his wife's hand in his:

"Ahh that's so much smarter now, there's the woman I married."

"Оh, yeah?"-Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but Harold simply chuckled:

"Beth, you're too strict with everything. Give your soul some freedom, baby."

Harold could be charming, she knew that. Maybe his positive traits were still more than the negative. Elizabeth allowed a small smile to appear on her pink lips:

"One more thing, we actually have a occasion to get together with Cornelia and the son in law's family."

"What occasion?"

"The mother is back in Heatherfield."- Harold chattered.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow:

"Who's mother?"

"Cornelia's future mother in law, who else. Tell me now sweetheart, are we not obliged to meet her?"

"Caleb's mother? I thought she was dead or something. They have never said a word about her all these years..."

"Right? So did I."- Harold flashed his wife a white smile. "So, what better accepting gesture from us, than inviting all of them over. Cornelia will be pleased, we will see Caleb's mother... I am curious myself, for instance."

Elizabeth nodded and finally smiled back freely.

"I feel like it will be the right thing to do. This will conceal our past mistakes and give us a fresh start with them. And I am curious as well, by the way. I guess it is normal."

"Fine, I will say it." -her husband winked at her. _"Harold, you're so thoughtful and great! I love you!"_

"Quit being silly."-Elizabeth rolled her eyes, not able to hide her grin. "You know, that I do."

**Sheffield Institute, 3:34 PM**

"When Will announces her pregnancy, I will be like _"ohh Will, I'm so happy for you, sweetie."_ Or, or, wait would it be better if I say something like:_ " WILL, OMG, this is fantastic news! Congrats!"-_ Dean Collins let out an inaudible sigh, as he watched his wife's performance.

His work day in Sheffield Institute was almost over and hence, Susan had come to pick him up for a stroll, before he headed to the community college, where he was also working ever since he had completed a PhD. Dean was a man happy with the life he had, a beautiful wife and family, job which he enjoyed, a nice house...He was also very calm and outgoing, perhaps that was why he just couldn't find the right words to stop Susan's rambling. Rambling which he found to be quite pointless, given the fact that it was based on her own fictions.

"...Or why not just say things directly, I will say: _Will! Amazing sweetie, you finally listened to me and did the right thing, I am so proud of you!"_-Susan stopped to look at the man expectantly. "What do you think?"

She was sitting on the desk in his office with her legs crossed and a huge smile on her lips. His heart would not allow him to spoil that good mood:

"I think you're a great actress."- Dean smiled sheepishly, as he put his hand on her knee.

Susan tossed her head back and laughed:

"Oh, Dean, I am so happy. I have this fantastic feeling ever since Will and Matt went to that unplanned trip together, I just know it is a matter of time for me to have a grandchild. I am so excited!"

"People will think it's your baby. That's how young you are and how good you look."

Susan waved her hand flattered, but determined:

"That won't be a problem. I will gladly reveal the truth to anyone who asks."

"Susan."-Dean spoke, finally ready to return her to reality.

"Yes?"

"It's her decision at the end. When time comes, everything will come to it's place...I am only reminding you of that, because I don't want you to be disappointed."

Susan stared at her husband not understanding at first, but then she lowered her head and sighed, coming down from the desk:

"You're right, Dean. I don't know what it is with me and this topic. I guess I just want my daughter to live a complete life...Not like I used to, for years..."

Dean stood up and walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her "fantastic feeling", a facade, had faded away due to a few seemingly harmless words. The sunlight was coming through the windows of the office, washing them both in golden glow.

"A baby will not guarantee that. Maybe she is waiting for the best, life is in front of her, Susan. Let it be. If Matt is the man for her, events in their life will be happening naturally."

"You're right, but I wished...I wished that Tony got to meet Will's child before he..."- Susan couldn't finish, as suddenly her voice trembled and betrayed her.

Dean looked at her sympathetically, but he couldn't help, and he knew it. The teacher couldn't turn time back, and even though he considered her then decision wrong, he had no other option but to reply:

"Life can be cruel..."

Susan groaned and pulled away, suddenly overwhelmed by this secret, which she had been hiding in herself. How long had it been? Three months, more or less, the woman realized, terrified. In these months she hadn't found the right time or words to tell Will. She had been avoiding it...

Terrible guilt filled her lungs and tightened her throat, as she leaned against the wall. Susan Vandom- Collins knew she had to tell her daughter about her father's demise soon as hard, as that was going to be...

**Cook family house, 4:30 PM**

Lionel Cook brought the last box of his daughter's stuff in front of their house, torn apart by mixed feelings. Yes, the fact that she was moving out saddened him, but he knew that it was time. And yes as a father, he had already gone through this with his older son, but this time it was different. It was his daughter who was about to fly away from their family nest now, his little girl...

"She is now an extraordinary young woman."-Lionel jumped in his place.

Mrs. Lin and her granddaughter were here to help too, and it appeared that she had just read his mind. The man smiled wistfully:

"You're right."-he said. "I'm just...damn nostalgic today..."- his wife Theresa appeared just in time to give him a tissue and place a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. She and the Lins exchanged friendly, empathetic glances.

"It will be alright, Uncle Lio."- Hay Lin said promisingly.

She was all about the decorating which she was about to do in Taranee's new apartment, but she did understand the man's feelings and wanted to support him. The Cook family had known her and her folks for many years, and it was the normal thing to do. "Taranee is very responsible!"

"And she is 24."- Theresa reminded.

Lionel nodded, affected, and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. Everything was settled- all of their daughter's things which she was taking, were on the lawn, waiting for Nigel to come and pick them up.

He and Taranee, who was still upstairs in her mother and father's house, had been planning to move out together for quite some time now, and finally they were. Taranee and Nigel had taken a big apartment between the industrial zone and the smaller block area in the city, and would have paid for it entirely, within the next three years. The young couple had everything calculated.

When Nigel's red jeep pulled up in their driveway, Taranee was still in the house. The young man who stepped out of the car, was tall and well built with his messy auburn hair and warm hazel eyes. Nigel greeted the Cooks and the Lins with a big smile, and immediately proceeded to sorting the luggage in the car.

Theresa fixed her strict bangs with one hand, as she watched the man. She once considered him a bad influence, but had long since been aware how much he actually cared for her daughter and how much he loved her. Judge Theresa had a habit of being harsh with people for starters, a habit, probably developed through the practice of her profession, of course, but she could also admit when she has condemned someone unfairly.

Finally Taranee walked out of the house in an orange summer dress. She was in a hurry, as she greeted Nigel affectionately and then turned to her parents:

"Mom, dad. We're all ready to go now. I will call you later, OK?"

"Let's go!"- Hay Lin chanted excitedly, hoping on the backseat of Nigel's car.

Taranee and the others said their goodbyes, Lionel most heartbroken out of everyone. Taranee felt obligated to promise her father that she'd come by every week.

At last everyone was done, the luggage was in the trunk and Nigel took off with Taranee on the seat next to the him, and Hay Lin and her grandmother in the back.

The red jeep took a turn on the left and was soon on the main road.

"Wow, Taranee, your dad is almost as anxious, as mine lately."- Hay Lin commented.

Taranee snorted:

"Tell me about it."

"He will be fine."-Nigel chuckled. "I mean it was time for this."

"Yes, plus we're not moving out of Heatherfield or something like that."

"Your parents will always be worried about ya."-Yan Lin interfered. "Now let's go light up that new apartment of yours!"

"Yess!"- Hay Lin cheered, clinging to Taranee's shoulders.

"Hay Lin!"-she scolded her. "Sit back in your place, we're driving!"

"Oh, and what am doing, cutting the tires flat with my enthusiasm?"- Hay Lin sounded disappointed, as she leaned back with folded arms. "I'm just excited! It's not like one of my friends gets her own apartment every day!"

Taranee rolled her eyes, but felt the urge to compliment her on the fairly original comment:

"It's not every day you make an interesting phraseology statement, either. Bravo."

"You think?"-Hay Lin grinned, but her grandmother just waved her hand jokingly:

"Ahh! If she was listening to me, she'd be having something original to say all the time, not only occasionally. But ehh, maybe her children will inherit more of my coolness."

Hay Lin dropped her mouth at that. She and her grandma played like that, teasing each other, since she was little, so she was quick to return the ball:

"Oh, yeaahh? Says the cool woman, who calls 'hunks' - 'chunks' and what else did you text me the other day? 'I will "shoe you in' , instead of 'shoo'? I was standing there, trying to figure out what shoes you're talking about, for an hour!"

"Hey, hey, hey, that one was even on the "20 phrases even smart people misuse" , Ms know it-all! And give me a break."- Yan Lin grouched. "I'm 70!"

At that point Nigel was laughing sincerely:

"Too sweet! You guys are a riot, I swear."

The two Lin women looked at each other with pretended glares, which quickly turned into smiles, as they locked their arms around each other's shoulders in a hug. Taranee smiled at the reflection of them, she was looking at from her mirror.

Yan Lin and Hay Lin sure loved to entertain people and make them forget their worries, and they were definitely good at it.


	18. A special audience

_Meridian, Royal Castle, 6:30 PM_

"My eyes are up here, Raythor."

The Captain was quick to look away from the woman's deep cleavage, startled and a little abashed. Why had she come in the castle with such a provocative dress, anyway, he thought irritated. Hinky sorceress.

"Don't flatter yourself, Nerissa."-he barked. "The Queen will not approve of your impertinence. She does expect respect from everyone, you know. _Even from you."_

"Does she?"-Nerissa exclaimed. "Does she expect me at all? Because I have already spent a fair amount of time here, in the wait, and nothing is happening."

"Oh you shall wait."-Raythor retorted, as he got back to his post in front of the gates of the Throne Room and crossed his arms in a warder posture. "Wait a little longer, before you get banished from here forever."

Nerissa rolled her eyes and just smirked at him. Raythor was so straightforward and loyal, it was annoying. He was also not very bright, but that didn't stop him from developing some sort of attraction to her, even while she was still drained of life force, old and wizen. That little tease had remained ever since he had been a part of her Knights of Vengeance, and Nerissa suspected that she could use it to her advantage if she wanted to. But then again, what use of Raythor in general. Would he shut everyone up and provide her the weal she needed to live completely undisturbed with her family?

Of course, that was close to impossible, Nerissa was persuaded on the daily. After having to deal with the Guardians and they were kind of off her back, now her Royal Bratness had demanded to meet her. Like that Whelp could do anything at all, that she gave orders to her.

Nerissa chased out a fly that flew around the royal waiting room with annoyance and imagined that it symbolized all her inferiors. Annoying and often indolent, they could only buzzle around her head and be a pain in the butt. Wretches.

Suddenly the woman was thrilled by a wonderful thought of a parallel possibility, where she was the queen of Meridian. Then she would decorate the castle by her own taste_. That Whelp has no concept of anything_, Nerissa thought, as she eyed the curtains on the walls with revulsion. Yes, how much better it would be, if she was the queen... Julian would be her king, he who loved Meridian so much, deserved it more than Elyon or her incompetent father. They would live in the castle and truly finally make Meridian perfect. Caleb, Cornelia, their baby would come in their kingdom as well, everything would be ideal at last...

_No Nerissa, _she scolded herself, snapping out of it. This vision was looking more and more like her old darned quest of power, and she didn't want to go through all that again. The same vision which cost her so much. The ex-guardian decided to forget about it. After giving up universal domination, a single world was definitely not going to tempt her. Fuck the crown and the entire ruler philosophy. Better things waited for her.

Finally the doors opened, and Nerissa didn't lose time. She walked in the Throne Room with a cat gait, under the guards' eyes and Raythor who followed her.

Elyon was sitting on her throne in a pale-blue robe with a gold belt around the waist, matching her crown with encrusted sapphires. At the age of 23, she had matured into a pretty young woman, with her lusty stray-blond hair falling freely to her waist and royal, but discrete makeup.

While she had matured, Nerissa seemed to have stopped time, that didn't slip out the young Royal. Her gray-blue eyes examined the woman in front of her with undisguised hostility, as she made a reverence.

"Your highness, what honor. You wanted to see little old me?"

_Old is what you should have been,or better yet dead_, Elyon thought angrily, as she moved her eyes from Nerissa's stunning looks to Raythor.

"Raythor, you and the other guards may leave. I will summon you, when I finish."- she spoke firmly, but with a pinch of friendliness for her loyal subject. She still treated everyone in her kingdom with respect, something which her adoptive parents had taught her well.

"But my Queen, are you certain that being alone with her is ...?'-Raythor was alarmed. Leaving the Queen with the Sorceress? Hell no, before they could react she would trap her in a trinket or something and vanish. He wanted to stay, but Elyon dismissed him:

"Do not worry, Raythor, I will handle this. You may go."

_We will see who will handle, who..._

"Bye, Raythor."- Nerissa winked at him, as the captain reluctantly signaled the other guards, and they all left the room in a row. He looked at the queen, and then at Nerissa one last time. There was something damn attractive to this dishonorable woman, he'd never forget.

Once they were alone, Elyon turned her attention to the summoned:

"Ok, Nerissa. Enough with the act. Tell me what do you want this time."

Nerissa raised her eyebrows, as she played with the end of her beautiful white gown's skirt.

"What do I want? You are the one who called me here, your Majesty. I suppose Will informed you..."

"It doesn't matter who has informed me. I don't want to see you in my Kingdom. What do you want from Meridian?"-the young queen's tone was imperative. Her magic was in the top of her fingers, ready for the ex-guardians's every move. She wasn't going to catch her off guard in her own castle.

Nerissa herself, didn't have such intentions at all. She was aware that she couldn't defeat Elyon with the current proportion of their powers, even if she wanted to fight. She had other ways to achieve victory in anything.

"I came with Julian, to reveal myself to our fellow rebels."- Nerissa explained. "As you most certainly know, I have been free of my prison in your mother's jewel, for quite some time now, and I am taking every right move to guarantee my life with my family is as secure, as possible. That is all."

"Your family."-Elyon repeated. "Who are you fooling with this, liar."

"The rebels have already accepted me."- Nerissa tilted her head to one side, observing with delight, how the color disappeared from the ruler's face upon hearing this. "They are loyal people, you know, they couldn't forget all that I have done for them, and they are basically Julian's family. Family supports their family's family...Not that you would know."- she couldn't resist noting, venomously.

"How dare you, Nerissa!"- Elyon clenched her teeth. "I will ban you from Meridian!"

"Not only the rebels, but also your best-friend, or so she used to be, has accepted me."- the ex-guardian announced calmly. "I don't mean any bad, as you see. That is why doors open in front of me."

Elyon stiffened in her place. Cornelia? But why had she done that? Was Nerissa lying again...

"You can't be trusted."-she declared. "After all you've done, measures must be taken."

"And what exactly..."

"Like every criminal, you will be brought to trial."-Elyon looked her straight in the eye. "People of Meridian will vote and decide for your faith. All the others which you wronged too. I also want you to give up all your powers. You will become an ordinary old lady, and then, just then you can even step in my kingdom. Understood?"

"In your dreams, whelp."- a hiss, slipped through Nerissa's lips, as she listened to all the unjust words coming from the blond.

"Aha!"-Elyon pointed at her with her index finger. "This proves you don't care only about your family, as you say. You are lying, Nerissa, admit it. You have other motives to be back among us."

"I couldn't care less for being among you, in particular."- Nerissa said spitefully. "As for all your conditions, you can forget about it. My refusal proves nothing, but that I have had enough with being unjustly punished. I have had my fair share. Try spending more than 20 years in a cave, on the top of a cold mountain, and then lecture me. Oh another thing, dear Queen. I wouldn't advise you to forbid Meridian to me. Of course, if you don't want my son and Julian gone, having seen your lack of gratitude for all they've done. If you are fine with Caleb and Cornelia's child never seeing his father's homeland, go ahead."

"Are you giving me conditions? Me?! I am the Queen of Meridian, Nerissa, whether you like it or not."-Elyon glared down at her, from her throne. "You either follow my rules, or hit the road!"

"Oh please, some queen you are."- Nerissa replied disparagingly. "I gave birth to the man who led your people to freedom, you ungrateful brat. While your dear brother tormented Meridian, I took action to do something. Where were you, meanwhile? And the Guardians? Flirting with boys on Earth, fooling around after school? Pha! I am done being modest, Elyon."- the Quintessence guardian's voice echoed in the walls of the Throne Room.

"We were kids, you hateful..."

"So were we, but when C.H.Y.K.N was still going, there was no tyrant on Meridian, now was it? I want my credit for all the merits I have, I'm tired of everyone pointing out my mistakes, only. If you don't believe me, turn back time and try to stop Phobos without me. If you dare."- she finished dramatically.

Elyon exhaled deeply, as she fought her anger and swallowed the humiliation that she had no counter-argument to the words of the witch. After all she had done, she was still capable of mastering the role and position of an unattainable part of Meridian. There were too many factors in this game, for Elyon to actually fulfill her own will.

"So what do you expect." -she finally asked bitterly. "A medal?"

Nerissa laughed coldly:

"Oh, no, not at all. What I want is to be undisturbed when in my husband's _home_ world. I want to be treated as I deserve to be."

"Why don't I just give you my crown?"-Elyon suggested sneeringly. "You deserve to be Queen of the Universe after all, as you have let us know many times. You should start from somewhere, right?"

Nerissa smiled somewhat frankly. She had had the same thought half an hour ago, but now she could easily see exactly what an unattractive offer it was.

"I would have created a great universe order and would have been a greater queen, of course. But I'll have to refuse. I have learned something, which you haven't yet experienced, your Majesty."

Elyon raised her eyebrow.

"...I've learned that the beloved man's touch is a thousand times more valuable than any power. Тhat а son's love is much more fulfilling than dominion over the whole universe, and that there is nothing worse than being alone and away from them. "- Nerissa smiled at the queen's sauced-eyed expression. "Deep inside me, I have always realized that, but I had to go my way and complete it, in order to embrace it. And I won't change, of course, I will never be a saint. But I will love. I am full of love, much more than I am full of hatred for those who ruined my life."

Elyon didn't reply for a while, she just thought about what she had just heard. Never had she expected to hear such words coming from Nerissa, the woman corrupted by power, who had used her own powers against her friends with her slyness...Furthermore, the young Queen respected and cherished Caleb and his father, not only as friends, but as her family. And if Nerissa was their family, she couldn't even think of separating them. She wasn't that kind of a person:

"You are free to go, Nerissa." - she spoke. "And as long as you don't do any bad to my people, you are free to be wherever you want on Meridian..."

Nerissa looked surprised.

"Thank you..."- she managed to say without any sneer in her voice.

Before she turned around to leave, she confided a last few words to the young queen:

"You do look like her."

"What?"- Elyon questioned, not understood.

"Weira."-Nerissa replied, now at the door. "She would have been very proud."

Elyon was left with a strange, but warm feeling in her chest. The massive doors opened and Nerissa eventually left, as the queen had authorized her to.

Guards turned curious eyes after her, as the woman walked pass them, and Raythor gave them another sign.

"I shall escort her out of the castle, you go back to your positions. Don't forget about the Queen's safety."

Then the royal captain followed her through the many castle halls and corridors to an exit. He walked silently behind her, holding his weapon tightly. Fascinated by Nerissa's gracefully step, but loyal to his dogma, he finally voiced:

"I take it that the Queen gave you another chance. She is too good really, you are a wolf in sheep's wool, and everyone knows it. Let me tell you something, Nerissa, whatever your plans are, I shall protect the kingdom with my life."

"Do you dare question the Queen's decisions?"-Nerissa didn't remain obliged. They had reached the exit, but she felt like saying a few words to Raythor before leaving:

"I am having a grandson in a few months. Do you think that I will deprive him of my care in the name of this kingdom? What would I gain from it, really? I play on a larger stage, Raythor. I don't doubt your loyalty to the crown. You shouldn't doubt my readiness, either."

Darn, Raythor was almost stunned. He didn't say anything, as he watched her leave, walking through the castle gardens and stopping near the beautifully shaped pink shrubs, where Julian was already waiting for her. They had more than one reason to celebrate, after so many years of being engrossed by events, beyond the control of an ordinary man like him.

Raythor leaned against the gateway, captivated by uncertain visions. He couldn't help but think that the former rebel leader was one lucky bastard, as he observed him holding his wife in his arms happily, his face practically sinking in her bosom...

_Heatherfield, 2:15 PM_

Two women appeared in the little street, accompanied by the accredited teletransport stream, that resembled a storm of black and green broken glass. The dark skinned one's face muscles were tight and her eyebrows were shriveled and determined, as she looked around herself only to locate the back door of her old friend's restaurant. They were just where she had aimed them to be, Kadma distinguished with satisfaction. Even though she had been here only a few times and that not in the last couple of years, she had managed to teletransport to the right place and in the right time, with perfect precision. The ex-guardian held the staff which she carried, her old source of incredible power, that she had seen herself forced to take back from Zamballa and keep, at least as long as her mission was completed. Kadma knew that without the Heart she wouldn't stand a chance against Nerissa, and hence had claimed it back from the Zamballians, who were confused at first, but glad to cooperate as well.

"_The Queen was out of no help, and yet once again has proven to be just a mindless child and nothing more. You easily got her off your back, but I am not done with you, Nerissa, do not hurry to celebrate!"- _the inner voice of the unwavering woman spoke in her mind. _" I played by your rules, only much more on the level. I have my Heart, voluntarily entrusted to my hands again. This is just the beginning, now I am stronger and ready for you. Prepare for your downfall Nerissa, once and for all!"_

"Kadma..."- the woman turned around lighting-like, hearing her friend's hoarse, fearful whisper. Just before Halinor could lose balance, she held her standing and aimed the dark wooden staff at her.

Halinor immediately felt renewed, as an elating wave of life force rocked through her body, easing her pains and giving her energy. She looked at her own hands, amazed to feel the magic in them. It felt like heaven, even her vertigo was gone.

"Unbelievable..."

"Halinor."- Kadma spoke, a delighted smile on her lips, as she observed the effect her energy had had on her friend. "I told you, you will be best off with me. I will make sure to give you enough powers and cure you. Something which the Oracle wouldn't do for you, my dear. Now will you forget about the Council at least for a while?"

Halinor shook her head cheerfully, she was too overwhelmed by her regained well-being.

"It feels like I am reborn, Kadma. Thank you so much."

The former Earth-guardian smiled. Her friend even looked better already, her body was filling her dark-blue outfit perfectly, instead of curving it, sitting distorted by impotence as before. The blue orar around her neck, which fell down her shoulders and back together with her blond hair, now denser, contrasted with the warm flush which was back on her cheeks. Finally she wouldn't have to put a tone of blush to look alive, her inner glow was back. The preservation which Candracar had provided her with was showing off again, Halinor looked good, she felt good and she could only thank her friend for that, taking her hands in hers.

"I knew you would help me."- she said gratefully. "Even when Candracar wasn't able to, you did. Oh I just hope that this didn't drain you."- Halinor suddenly looked worried again. "You're not hooked to an aurameere, Kadma did you..."

"Halinor."- she interrupted her softly. "What are you talking about, this is nothing. Now that I have the Heart of Zamballa back in my possession, it is my own source of power, I could give life force to an entire continent if I wished to."- Kadma squeezed the blonde's hands, gently. "You just have to stay with me, and I will refill you every time you need it, you will be able to use your powers at their maximum. You will feel good with me, Halinor, I promise you. "

Halinor was relieved. For a second she had forgotten that the Heart of Zamballa, just like the Heart of Candracar and any other Heart, was able to feed energy to every former guardian. Everything was going to work out, her friend was there for her. She would do anything for her, and Halinor could only give back as much as that endearment as she could. Together they would stop Nerissa and then go back to a peaceful life in Fadden Hills, or why not travel the world. Life was too short to lose any such possibility...  
The blond woman decided to leave all these plans and positive thoughts for later, right now she knew they had work to complete. Halinor smiled at Kadma, who looked satisfied with the telepathic answer she had received. The two women nodded at each other, and then Kadma held the Heart of Zamballa , casting a spell to their benefit.

In the next moment, a glamoured pair of Joan and Chen Lin entered though the back door of their restaurant...

"Oh, soo funny, Irma."- inside the Silver Dragon, Will rolled her eyes.

She and her friend were sitting on a table in the bottom of the restaurant together with Matt. They were waiting for Martin to join them for lunch, and using the mean time to discuss a few "W.I.T.C.H" related things.

"What? I'm just saying, that maybe you should start wearing tempting blouses and clothes in general."-Irma winked at Matt, as they were both messing around with the redhead at this point.

"Thanks for the advice, which I didn't ask you for."

"As long as she isn't obsessed with following Nerissa everywhere, I will be happy even if she wears a potato sack."- Matt noted slyly, winning himself a glare from his girlfriend.

"I believe she is slowly, but surely getting used to Rissy being around."- Irma stated jauntily, as she leaned back in her seat, with her hands behind her neck.

"It's not like I have a choice."- Will replied through clenched teeth. Matt ran his hand down her back giving her a comforting look.. "Since you're all accepting of her."- she snapped. "What can I do? The whole guardian thing doesn't work very well unless we're united."

"Yeah, but we unite for real dangers, Will- admit it, Nerissa isn't doing anything which needs special handling right now. Even Elyon agreed on that."

Will didn't answer, instead she just picked at her food. She also had heard from Elyon after the queen had met up with Nerissa in Meridian. Even though the ex-guardian had been presumptuous and maddening to a certain extend, as usual, Elyon had agreed that as for now, there was no need or reason to take radical actions against her. She had given her a green light to Meridian, to Will's disappointment. But even the keeper of the heart was beginning to resign herself to the situation. Unwillingly, but positively, Will was giving up on her militant behavior with every next day.

"I think, I'm finally telling Martin."- this made the redhead lift her gaze from her plate, open-mouthed. She looked at Irma questioningly, sure that she had misheard:

"Say what?"

"I decided to tell Martin everything about my powers and about WITCH."-Irma repeated, as she nervously tossed her long light-brown curls. "I want to be honest with him, we've been dating since highschool..."

"That's awesome."-Matt exclaimed. He flashed the water guardian a smile and gave her two thumbs up.

"Yeah, totally awesome, just..."-Will hesitated for a moment. "...Just be careful, Irma."

"Oh, I will."- Irma nodded. "It's a good thing I'm gonna do it now, in front of you, so you will be able to help."

"What?!"

"Relax will ya! It's not going to be so hard!"

"What I am trying to say is that a public place is hardly the best place to reveal such a secret to him."- Will explained.

Irma pulled out a face, but seemed to have reconsidered:

"Fine, finee. I will tell him at home or at his place, or whatever! Happy?"

"Umm, but he just arrived."- Matt observed, his eyes following Martin at the entrance of the restaurant. The two women turned around and Irma began panicking:

"Shit, now what...I was ready to tell him, but you have dissuaded me, Will."

"What?"- Will hissed hastily. "Are you kidding, just talk about something else!"

"I can't, I can only think about this now!"

"About what, sugarplum?"- Martin had reached their table, out of breath. "Sorry, I'm late guys, the radio had a bunch of things to be done for..."

"Hi Martin, no problem. We just arrived less than 30 minutes ago, or so."- Matt replied, glancing at Will who nodded with an exaggerated smile.

Ever since Julian had tricked Martin into helping him with that song, she had deteriorated her opinion of her onetime classmate. Тhough, practically, the fault was not only his, and quite minimal too, she could not help seeing a big carp with glasses, every time he was saying something goofy. Something which had never bothered her before, and she'd even seen as somewhat nice. But then again, he was Irma's boyfriend and Will respected that, repeating to herself that everyone makes mistakes...

"...About the truth, Martin."- Irma practically made her choke on her food. "I want you to know something."

_"What are you doing!"_\- Will yelled at her telepathically. _"I thought we agreed on something."_

Irma completely ignored her, she had all her attention on Martin, who was looking quite confused and even worried by now.

"What truth? Is something wrong, Irma."- he asked, fearing to hear the answer. Was Irma unhappy with him? Had she found someone else?

The water guardian didn't even try to slow down her heartbeat, she just had to do it. Now or never Irma, she said to herself before suddenly pointing at her water glass. The water made a bubble which flew around, the stunned Martin's head, before turning into a little heart and disappearing into thin air.

"...That truth."- the young Latina concluded and waited for his reaction with a tightened heart.

Will hid her face in her palms, as Matt dared to cast a look at Martin, who was speechless. She couldn't have chosen a dumber way to do this, the redhead was thinking, feeling some real second-hand embarrassment for her friend, as suddenly her boyfriend stood up in a swift second. His face was impenetrable, behind the glasses. Oh, shit...


	19. When Friends are Foes Part 1

**Hi guys,**  
**this is the semi-finale of Arc. 1 of this story. What does that mean? Well, basically that after the next chapter (chapter 20), we will be focusing on another plot-line. It won't be very different from this one actually, but some changes will happen, as time will go by.(months will go by, the baby will come and so on)  
The end of this chapter will basically suggest what the plot-lines will be from now on. So with that being said, things will only be getting more interesting from now on ;) **

**Don't forget to leave me your reviews, it means a lot to me. Here we go!**

..."Are you kidding me?! That's awesome!"... - Will sighed with relief.

Well, he had taken it better than expected. At least he hadn't jolted away in shock and anger, as the redhead had feared he might do. In the last ten minutes, Irma was trying to get him to cool down, but she was hardly able to hide her own happiness and grin. It was great that Martin was so accepting of the secret, but every new piece of information was getting him more and more excited, and Will was afraid that the entire restaurant would soon hear them.

"Welcome abroad, pal." -Matt was trying his best to support the other young man.

Martin just continued to shake in a silly manner and ask more, and more questions. That had quickly become annoying, Will thought and excused herself, heading for the restroom.

**_Hale penthouse, Wednesday night_**

"They're here!"- Elizabeth hissed and frantically waved her hands at her husband, who came from upstairs and gave her thumbs up.

They were ready, the food was served, their home was polished to shine.

This time they were ready and determined to make a good impression. Elizabeth in her 'American wife'-styled dress in light blue and her husband in a slim, expensive gray suit. She had even put her contact lenses instead of her glasses this evening.

"Good evening, our lovely guests."- Elizabeth frowned barely noticeable, when her husband took the initiative without warning, and welcomed Caleb and his father. They were dressed rather casually in comparison to them- jeans and shirts.

"Thanks for coming."- she smiled in her turn.

"Thanks for having us."

"So Julian, good friend."- Harold exclaimed loudly, softly punching the other man in a sportful manner. "Where are the girls?"

"Come in, please."- Elizabeth invited them in.

Just then Cornelia appeared from the elevator accompanied by Nerissa, They were talking to each other, when they reached the door.

"Hi."- the pregnant woman said simply, as Caleb cleared his throat and spoke:

"Harold, Elizabeth- this is my mother Nerissa."

Harold didn't realize his jaw had dropped at the sight of the tall, gorgeous brunette who had arrived with his daughter. Several of her long, black locks from the front were pinned back to the back of her head, and the rest fell down freely into a casual yet impressive, voluminous hairstyle. Her tight dark trousers and her chick white shirt with a raised collar followed every curve of her body perfectly and with her high heels, she looked more than impressive. This woman was the missing mother? Why she looked remarkable! Even Elizabeth couldn't hide her astonishment. Yes, she had expected a lot of things, but this... Caleb and Julian were good looking men though, the blonde rethought. It made sense for Nerissa to be more than an ordinary woman.

"Pleased to meet you."- she nodded at the married couple with one of her charming smiles. She had caught a glimpse of them on a few occasions, but of course they had to be officially acquainted now. It was important for the Hales to like her, now wasn't it? After all, since she had accepted Cornelia would be a big part of her new life, things had to be bilateral.

Soon everyone were around the table for dinner. Many different discussions were held, and the ice that had to be broken, appeared to have never existed:

"So you're a model, right?"- Harold winked at Nerissa during the appetizers.

"Oh, not quite. I'm more of a...designer, you see. I am the one who has the vision, but if needed I can model it too."- Cornelia and Caleb exchanged meaningful glances at this reply, while Harold nodded enthusiastically.  
Little did he know...

**_About a week later_**

Her old home looked so foreign, yet so familiar in day light, when they parked in front of it. The big, old house seemed to shake when she entered it- so many memories good and bad, but mostly unreciprocated hit her. Nerissa brushed them away, this time she was accompanied by Caleb and Julian and nothing else mattered. She had once sworn that one day she'd return here with them, and the day had come. While they were only here for her to collect a few of her old belongings and take them to the new house, that didn't mean she couldn't take a small walk of reminisce around her old home.

She made a few indecisive, contrary to her style, steps, staring at the walls with silver, blue and white striped wallpapers in the living room. She didn't exactly cherish her life in this house, as the time she had spent in it was relatively little,to the time spent at all the other places she had lived in. Not the caves and volcanoes of course, but Meridian for example. Nerissa felt like she had a much deeper connection with her husband's world for one reason or another- and still. This old house, her parents' house where she had had so many moments with her friends from C.H.Y.K.N...it had some meaning to her, damn it. She couldn't deny it after all.

Her thoughts unwittingly took her to her parents. Nerissa thought about their negligible relationship with her and all the disagreements and wars they had had. She never really mourned their death, as when it had happened she had been still on Thanos, and later on she had been too preoccupied with her quest to even think of it. One could say she didn't really love her folks, and they wouldn't be wrong. Love was something she had learned to give and receive later on in her life, and the only prior to that lesson relations, which had remained in her heart in any way, were those with the other ex-guardians. Her former teammates, Julian and Caleb...the only people who she truly cared about even today. And that baby of course, her grandson. His mother too, possibly, but it was still early to say that.

Slowly, but objectively, the number of people who meant something to her grew. She had loved three and a half human beings in 70 years. And of course, of course, four old friends, with whom her relations would be forever questionable. Way to go, Nerissa. She could have laughed at herself for that "achievement". Something which might be seen as nothing in one's eyes. But for herself, she knew that it was definitely a progress.

After all she was a woman, who had once considered love a weakness and loss of time. Betrayed, hurt and offended- corrupted by power. Being unjustly treated by life and then punished even more severely had resulted in that. She couldn't have become anything different than what she had turned into- if she hadn't taken her way to healing, she would have never been able to get free of the hatred and accept the love back in her heart. A heart misunderstood and crying for attention and affection, which only one man had managed to give her. The same man, who had made her a child.._.they were both currently upstairs_. Nerissa smiled at that thought and went in the garden.

Now withered and neglected, but years ago it had been beautiful. A quick mowing would do the job, maybe one day she'd renovate this house and make it a living place again. Yes, that was a good idea. After all, she would have _more_ grandchildren and not using the property she already owned, would be inconsiderate...

Nerissa turned around, having felt a bony hand touch her shoulder. She needed a minute to recognize the little old lady standing behind her.

"Oh, God. Nerissa! Is that you dear? My, you look so young and beautiful!"

Mrs. Fragenson had to be above 90 by now, given she was older than her parents, but Nerissa could remember her very well from her early childhood up to the last days of her abidance in this house.

She was short and slightly hunched in her senior outfit- a long black skirt and knitted beige vest. Her short white curls framed her round, wrinkled, but kind-looking face, in addition to the thick glasses. One could say that time had left it's sign on her more or less, but then again, at that age was there any other way.

"Remember me?"-she continued. " I'm your neighbor, Elida Fragenson. It has been more than 40 years since we last saw each other, but you look _pretty much the same!_ Ravishing! Europe did you good."

"Yes, Elida, it has been quite a while. Pleased to see you again."- _not to mention, quite surprised,_ Nerissa finished in her head. _Some lifespan for an ordinary human..._

"Yes, yes!I told Yan Lin that you were coming back. I just knew it, when I saw those lights in the house, last month..."

Nerissa curled her lips. And to think that little granny could have failed her return. Even at this age, she was still scooping around and putting her nose in everything. Astonishing...

"...But why after so long dear? You didn't make it for your parents' funerals even...Are you now back in Heatherfield permanently?"

_I couldn't have made it, even if I had wanted to. Europe...Nice story, Yanny._

"Yes, I am."- Nerissa gave a fake smile. Not sure why, but Elida had gotten on her nerves.

Julian and Caleb were just coming out of house, she could see them with her peripheral vision and that gave her an idea. The ex-guardian waved at them, giving them a sign to come closer.

Why did she want to boast in front of this old woman, even she herself did not know. All she knew was, that she wanted to show the true meaning and beauty of her return, and shut Elida's curiosity, as appropriate. That would be one more among many people who had to understand. Nerissa smirked at herself and her own thoughts. Obviously the vanity of "ordinary" life had already conquered her.

"Elida, there is a reason for my return. I would like you to meet my husband Julian and our son Caleb."- and she raised her hand, presenting them. "Boys- this is Elida. She was a friend of my mother's and our neighbor for many years. Many years, that is..."

Father and son approached and gave identical polite, but a little awkward smiles and greets to the elderly woman. Nerissa couldn't help but smile too as she watched them. Her boys were the best, simply the best in her eyes. Soon, another man would enter her life. The little son of her son, their grandson. Nerissa looked away from Caleb and stopped her beautiful green eyes on Julian. Once again she admired how much they looked like each other. Especially now when Julian was happy and well taken care of, in every meaning of that concept, and that had resulted in him gaining weight and getting fitter. He was almost as strong, as when he was younger.

"Oh lovely, how did you two meet? Honestly dear, I have never thought of you, as the woman for one man-type..."- _neither have I, you senile fool._ Nerissa gave her another fake smile. But fighting a centenarian? No way, how very humiliating. The story though... Not a story for everyone's ears. The ex-guardian once again went through the memories of their heated romance, every little detail which would be forever with her. It was the most beautiful thing that had happened to her by that moment.

But time did not slow down, and the years had faded away. This merging of their souls, which was lasting even today, had began in a difficult way. Once having grieved and betrayed his trust, when she asked to talk to him again, he had threatened to throw the jewel in which she had been imprisoned after the end of the whole war, from the waterfall.

_**"Why did you do all this, Nerissa? Why did you give away everything for nothing. Was it worth it? Did you enjoy the power? Now that you're a prisoner, and you could have...nevermind."**_

_**She was silent. She didn't know what to say, she could see him through the walls of her prison. Sitting there, on the top of the waterfall. Magjenzian falls, their place...and almost an year had passed already.**_

_**"Listen, Julian. Come to me, let's talk about everything..."**_

_**"No! When I asked you to stop, when I asked you to look for the good in yourself you didn't even hear me."- he whispered. "What is the point now."**_

_**"I heard you. But I had different plans for us, for Caleb... The three of us and this Universe..."**_

_**"What are you talking about."- talking to the crystal made him feel bad enough, but these words hurt him even more. The ex-rebel turned away. "You never cared...and if you did, it wasn't stronger than your desire to have power. Damn this Universe, damn it."**_

_**Nerissa closed her eyes and rested her cheek on the cold crystal wall. The glamoured world behind her darkened it's sky and landscape in unison with the way she was feeling...**_

_**"Julian do you believe that I loved you? Because I swear, I really did back then, and I still do...I don't recall myself telling anyone that for years, almost never actually. Not after he took the heart away from me, for sure..."**_

_**The veteran rebel didn't answer. That could easily be a lie, yet it made his heart tremble. His false Mage, of course he loved her, but did she ever feel the same? She had the same face, but a completely different side of her had been exposed in the last year. As far as his senses could go, he believed in their love. He hoped. Otherwise his entire life would turn out to be a series of wandering and lies.**_

_**"Let me show you my entire vision."-she spoke. "Just once. I will show you everything, I will tell you everything. If you still wish to talk to me. It's my final hope that I haven't yet repelled you completely...But if I have, I'll understand you."**_

Still, he had come, fortunately. She had managed to tell him everything she had shown him the dream she had been imprisoned in the heart with. The complete look of the infamous vision. They had spoken long and wide. Many things had to be clarified and there was no turning back or running;  
Nerissa again managed to discover everything she had lost, losing him. The single man she had loved for real. And so the years started coming and going, again. Originally he used to come to her crystal world once a week. Then every day, until he finally did not want to leave at all... Luckily, Julian was a good man and a gentleman. Forgiveness and trust, as Nerissa learned, could easily be lost, but for them to be won back... Oh, that was a hard quest which naturally took a long time. Well, _even_ that time was over. She would not waste a moment from her new chance of life, she was the same, only better. Power would still drew her, but she knew how to prioritize herself.

..."Nerissa, dear, you must accept!"- was the only thing she actually heard from the old woman's entire speech full of exclamations. Sure, she had heard small parts of how amazing it was to see her family after so long, and what a gorgeous young son she has, but nothing related to any alleged offer that Elida had made her. The ex-guardian had been too busy with her cogitations to pay full attention to the old lady's interaction with Caleb and Julian, and now she had no other thing to do, but to ask them what was this all about, inaudibly. Julian smirked, as he got closer and whispered in his wife's ear:

"She asked you whether you'd agree to manage her flower shop this weekend, because she will be traveling to meet her great-great-grandson's cousin's new girlfriend in Alabama... Or something like that."- he tried to retell most of the bizarre details of Elida's detailed story as much as he could.

"I think you should say yes, Ma."- Caleb said in her other ear. "She said she was sure that now you'd be willing to help, unlike when you were a teen. Besides it's just for one weekend."

"Oh, lovely. Just what I've always wished to do."- Nerissa replied in a mocking voice. "I'd much rather..."

"Well dear?"- Elida was waiting for an answer with intertwined fingers and a wide warm smile.

The ex-guardian stared at her with a discontented gaze, and then looked back at her son and his father. They both shrugged, looking amused. Oh, so they enjoyed seeing her in such ridiculous and silly situations. She curled her lips and narrowed her eyes at them, but Elida's repeating from behind her, forced her to turn around and almost snap:

"Fine, whatever! I'll do it. I mean, I will be glad to help, Elida. Not sure why you still work in that shop, if it's the same which I think of, but yet..."

"Oh, Nerissa, you're just the same as you were, when you were a teenager!"- Elida interrupted her with a laugh, wrapped her arm around her waist and began leading her to her house. "It's a family shop, you know, dear! But we're all going to the airport early tomorrow and nobody will be left here..."

Nerissa looked over her shoulder helplessly, as she got dragged by her obnoxious neighbor. Julian kept smirking, clearly amused, and blew her an air kiss.

"We'll be waiting for you in the car."- Caleb called after her, barely managing not to laugh out loud.

**_Saturday, 9:00 AM, Heatherfield , _****_area of the neighborhood shops_**

"Well, we're ready."- Caleb placed the last pot delivered by the truck on the floor.

The delivery was accepted and the small shop was officially full of flowers and bouquets. The only thing left to be done was his mother to sell all of them. The young man turned around to face her. Nerissa smiled and walked to him.

"So, will you manage?"

"Oh, but of course, baby."- she assured him and waved her hand smugly. "I didn't ask the old gull to give me the shop, but you know me being me, on my way to reforming, since I accepted to help her, I will. Don't worry."

Caleb smirked and gave her a hug.

"Alright then, I will be going. Mr. Hale insisted on taking me somewhere today and I have to join him."

Nerissa smiled, as she patted her son's strong back with both hands. No matter how big and tough he was, he was snuggling in her like a little boy, and that was filling her heart with joy. Their relationship had strengthened so much already.

"Come on, in that case. See you later."

"See you, mom."

Nerissa waved at him with a smile, as she watched him leave the shop. A few seconds later she realized she had to go back to her daily task. The ex-guardian looked around the small room and smirked condescendingly. Her in a flower shop, who would have thought. Not her, in any case. But then again, she had never considered having a relatively normal life in Heatherfield either, until a few years ago. Her fate was just a box of surprises.

Nerissa smoothed some invisible folds on her vintage 1950s inspired dress with a white pattern on green and pink roses. Ever since she was back in the city, she had revived so many of her hobbies which she'd long ago left. As a teenager she had always been fashionable, now she was back in the game. Combining retro motives with modern trends and making the most of her perfect figure...

The former keeper of the Heart tied the dark green apron, uniform of the shop, around her waist and was officially ready, waiting impatiently for the first walk-in, busy with her own thoughts about life and her dreams. Nerissa had never stopped dreaming, that was for sure, but now when her dreams were coming true one after another in a short period of time, something new to her, she was beginning to desire more and more. She had so many things to plan and to perfect.

Before she knew it, even the first clients passed, a few bouquets and potted plants were sold in no time. Nerissa made several short circles in front of the store, to attract more customers. By the time of the lunch break, she had already made a decent number of sales. _Gee, I might just be good at this_, she thought self-gladly,as she checked her self out in her mirrored powder. _Elida better be pleased.  
_Just when she was about to head out for her break, she heard the bell again.

"Oh, alright. I suppose I can sell you whatever you're here for, before I close for..."- Nerissa turned around with her hands on her hips, ready to face the next client, however instead of that her eyes fell on two figures in process of glamouring. "You..."

"Working with flowers, Nerissa? You? What a parody."- Kadma's cold, belligerent voice, echoed in the walls of the shop. "Don't people know that you shouldn't be allowed near any living thing? Because when you are, you might as well destroy it."

Stunned, and having felt threatened, she leaned against the counter without letting the newcomers out of her sight. What were they doing here?

"You didn't expect us?"- Halinor interrupted her. "Well that won't be a problem, we're not here to drink tea. We have been waiting for this moment."

"You should have stayed in that jewel, Nerissa."- Kadma shook her head, as she pulled out the heart of Zamballa. "At least there you'd stay alive."

Nerissa took another step back, as the two other women approached her dangerously.

"You destroyed C.H.Y.K.N. You almost destroyed Kandrakar..."- Halinor began, as the fire in her hands began to emerge in a bright green flame. " You managed to ruin so much...and as if all that wasn't enough, you decided to break free and do even more evil!"

"You played us for the last time."-Kadma yelled in her turn, as she and the former fire guardian united their magic aiming it at the third woman, without further ado.

The following events happened way too fast for them to follow. In a split second the powerful spell was whirling forward, and in the next moment it suddenly got scattered around them, reflected. Only the bell over the door that had ringed a hundredth of the second before that, gave Kadma an idea what of had happened...

"You fool!"

"Stay back."- a dazed Nerissa opened her eyes , having heard his masculine voice. For a second there she had been defenseless, and about to be struck. It had happened too quickly, but when she opened her eyes, he was there. Thank God. He had protected her, her rebel, her husband... Her love, stood in front of her, having stopped the attack with the blade of his sword, like a real hero... What luck it was, that he had had it with him this day, upon returning from Meridian...

Halinor's eyes widened in terror, as the man swung his sword, splintering the strong root that her friend had sent to wrap around him.

"Don't you DARE interfere, you rat of a man!"- Kadma yelled. "Liar! What you've done because of this woman, already, is enough! Don't play with me."

"Julian, don't do this. Do not make Kadma angry, she will destroy you too..."- Halinor whispered to him with despair.

"Let me be destroyed, I will not allow you to hurt Nerissa."- he grumbled in response, as he held his sword up. "You'll have to take me down first."

"Effortlessly, wretched man!"

"Oh, my dear friends, the only wretches around here are the two of you!"- Nerissa halted Kadma's telekinetic spell. "So bitter and full of hatred, the two of you have never wished me well. That is why, even today when I don't hinder anything, your envy will tear you apart!"

"Envy? What are you talking about, Nerissa."- Halinor shook her head with repulse, but Nerissa just laughed coldly:

"And of course, your bitter jaundice is understandable- because even I created a family, while the two of you couldn't, in spite of having many more years of freedom. It's a shame really, Halinor that you couldn't romanticize the Oracle..."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about"- Kadma roared.

"Nor do you."- Nerissa replied with a catty smile. "You talk to me about living things and how I shouldn't be allowed near them, yet I am the one who gave on life. I am a mother, Kadma. You could never. Your wraith and envy are apprehensible."

The former Earth guardian, narrowed her eyes. At that moment she hated her even more, her demeaning to them behavior, ridicule and gloating...  
An end to this dreadful woman's evil had to be put and she was willing to be the one to do it.

"NERISSAAA!"

"Not today, Kadma."- she was too fast- she grabbed her lover's arm.

"You're a coward!"- Halinor screamed. "If you run away, you're a coward!"

"Oh, look who says."- Nerissa mocked her, as she reappeared behind them and struck from behind.  
Halinor flicked and landed on the floor, but the other woman kept her balance as if she had not felt the blow. She lifted her staff and summoned the energy in the flower shop- it was enough for her to blast this devil once and for all. But Nerissa knew that this was Kadma's territory. Not only did she poses a heart, she was surrounded by plants- it wouldn't be fair to fight with her now. They would have to leave this for another time.  
As much as she wanted to get rid these two annoying pests, who had came to spoil her happiness, bitter and unhappy because of their own miserable choices in life, it would have to wait.

"You'll have to do better than that, old friend."

An earthquake shook the tiny building, causing the door to fall from it's hinges, the walls cracked, as everything shuddered, but it was pointless. She was gone and she had taken the fool with herself. Kadma let out an angry roar, as everything around her suffered a mighty shook, even harder than before. Halinor struggled to stand up, grasping her leg for support. The former Queen of Zamballa immediately took control over hew own anger and stopped the rage of the earth around them. Everything went quiet for a long moment.

"Now what, Kadma..."- Halinor dared to speak.

"I will destroy her."- she confidently said, and the hatred came from her voice with the power of a geyser. Kadma shook her head in a new wave of decisive anger. It was obvious she would not settle. _Oh, dear Kandrakar,_ Halinor theatrically put her hand on her own chest and quietly wished it all to end sooner.


	20. When Friends are Foes Part 2

**Grande finale of Arc. 1, coming right your way. **

**Soon we will be dealing with a baby, vengeful former friends, ****acquaintances**** and all that good stuff. :)**

Some situations require more zeal and strength than others, and when a close person is in one such situation, things are _more_ than personal.

Caleb knew that, as he was experiencing it yet again. Growing up with his father, his childhood world had always revolved around him. Unfortunately, Caleb was meant to grow up real fast, and when Julian was taken for an year, proclaimed as dead, his son hadn't had much time to grieve, and thank God for that. But this feeling had remained in his chest, a feeling of personal vendetta that had only fueled his desire to free the people of Meridian even more.  
With Cornelia there had been similar moments, whenever she had been in danger and it was up to him to save her, but never had they ever been in a situation identical to this. His mother, Nerissa, wasn't a very good person, he was aware. She had made many mistakes throughout her life, she could be anything, but he had accepted her in his heart and that was that. Caleb's heart which had always craved a mother figure in one way or another, had finally received her. _She had came back to them.  
_And it wasn't like when she had asked him to join her all these years ago. Even then it had been incredibly painful for the then-boy to oppose her, but he had, because he knew it had been the right thing to do. Even though it was breaking his heart to fight his own mother, back then it had been easier- she had been the ultimate villain who has almost completely lost it at some point... But now it was all different. If before he had seen her only as a liar, traitor and overall evil woman, although one that had done quite a few things for them and the rebellion, now she was much more. Maybe he was being foolish, sentimental and biased, but it was natural.

"We have to protect my mother, no matter what!"

"Uh-huh, Caleb...just please, don't break my new coffee table before we've even used it."- Taranee murmured anxiously, after watching the young man slam the new furniture, cruelly, with his fist.

After a disquieting call, all her friends were gathered in her new apartment, while Nigel was out at the gym. Nerissa and Julian had teletransported there minutes ago too. It was one of the places where the ex-guardians shouldn't have been able to find them. Sure Taranee was glad to help, she just hoped that wouldn't result in anything disastrous. The whole new situation was specific and could easily go out of control...

"Caleb."- Cornelia put her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders with concern. Already in the sixth month of her pregnancy, her belly was beginning to hinder her movement. "Everything will be alright. We won't allow them to hurt her."

"No Cornelia, they won't stop just like that."- he shook his head, as he frantically circled the room. "Did you hear my father, they tried to send her to oblivion... They tried to _kill_ her."

"That's what I call a change of roles."- Will didn't miss the chance to cavil at that.

Cornelia growled in her frustration and fear. She didn't even bother snapping at Will for her petty line. What if something happened to Caleb during this new war? Those were the only thoughts in her head right now. He was out of his mind from worry already, he wouldn't think twice if he had to risk his life... No, the blond woman wasn't going to allow this.

"But why?!"- she yelled. "Why can't these mummies just mind their own business! I don't get it, what's the problem now..."

"Because they're played, angry and must-thirsty. And I am afraid it's Kadma's arrogant intransigence what moves everything."- Yan Lin had just entered the apartment, after Taranee had opened the door for her. The old woman kept her hands in her opposite sleeves, as she moved her eyes around everyone. "I feared that something like this would happen."

"Yan Lin is right."- Nerissa had just came from the other room followed by the veteran rebel. Shortly after they had come, she had insisted on talking to Julian in private, and Taranee was still debating whether she should change her bedsheets after that...

Everyone's eyes were now on the two women, as they put the pieces of the entire picture together.

"Halinor and Kadma are still unable to forget what happened all these years ago on Thanos."- the black haired woman continued. " And tricking them into forgiving me didn't quite soften the circumstances, as you can imagine."

Will rolled her eyes. She couldn't care less about Nerissa being chased by the other former guardians. She actually deserved that! Finally someone was against her returning, but ironically the redhead was forced to oppose them. Will knew that now she and her friends were going to have to _guard_ Nerissa. _Just great,_ she thought grimly.

"...The only way to fix all this, is to somehow make them realize that she is back with mended ways. But that will not be easy."

Nerissa didn't say anything, she walked to her distressed son and caught him under the arm insistently.

"My sweet boy...I don't want you to trouble yourself because of me. I will be fine."

"I can't, mom."- Caleb bit his lip and just pulled her closer to himself, burying his face in her hair. "I just can't lose you again, not after everything..."- so what if he was acting like a mamma's boy. He finally had a mother, he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. Caleb sighed. All his tough big man act, a behavior he had gotten used to since a very early age was about to crumble down in front of everyone, but he didn't care.

She smiled. Even in this moment, she didn't care about anything, but how strong their relationship was. Her son loved her in a way she had always wanted him to, and that was the most important thing.

_"Have faith in your mother, Caleb. I will not give up without a fight." _

"Soo."- Irma spoke. "What do we do now? I say we trash them."

"It's pointless, it's heart against a heart."- Taranee reminded everyone. "Our powers will be equal, in spite of the fact that they're only two."

"Then what can we do?"- Hay Lin wondered in her turn, moving her eyes from her friends to her grandmother.

Yan Lin thought about it for a second.

"We'll take turns bodyguarding Nerissa. It's her they're after, therefore she shouldn't be left without a guardian as long as this goes on."- she said, confirming Will's assumption.

"Oh, please."- Nerissa exclaimed reprovingly, but Caleb had already decided:

"No, mom, she is right. And I am going to be the one who will be by your side day and night. I won't let anyone hurt you and take you away from us."

"Your place is by Cornelia's side, Caleb."- Nerissa said, surprising everyone, especially Cornelia. "You have to be with her, uniformly. The next months will go much faster than you think, and they are very important."

"Son."- Julian interjected. "Seeing your concern for your mother makes me very happy, but you should listen to her."

Caleb lowered his head. They were right, but they were a part of his family too. His closest ones now were his parents, Cornelia and their child which was on the way. When someone threatened them, he couldn't stay indifferent.

"Yeah, Nerissa is not exactly powerless and defenseless, now is she."- Will couldn't resist it anymore. "She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. I don't know why we're here at all! It's her problem and she will find a solution to it herself.

"Will..."- Matt shook his head tiredly. "Not again!"

Nerissa pierced the young redhead with her green eyes.

"Oh, Will, dear Will... You're not quite wrong."

"A-a-a! But she isn't quite right either."- Yan Lin eyed her friend.

"Well duhh, Nerissa can't fight alone with two ex-guardians who have a heart!"- Cornelia snapped and glared at Will. "If you're not going to help..."

"Guys!"- Hay Lin and Taranee yelled in unison. The last thing they needed was another fight between these two. Will sighed and reluctantly said:

"Fine, I get it! We'll be ready to...protect Nerissa. There, I said it."

"How very noble of you."- Nerissa's long black hair followed the back she had just given the keeper of the Heart, who gritted her teeth:

"Oh and what exactly did you expect? I'm agreeing on helping you, but maybe you wanted a red carpet and oath of whatever. Is that it? Do you want me to swear on the Heart of Kandrakar that I'll protect you with my life?"- she mocked the older woman, who didn't say anything.

"Will."- Caleb turned to her warningly, a sullen pout on his face. "I don't want to offend you, but..."

"Shush!"- Yan Lin took order and discipline in her hands. "Everyone just shush! No fighting! By now you all know what disharmony leads to. Isn't that right, Will."

Will frowned, but remained silent. Hay Lin's grandma was always right and she had to listen to her, no matter how hard it was to tolerate Nerissa. Will was a guardian and that unfortunately was a part of her duties. As long as the previous keeper of the Heart stood within the limits outlined by Kandrakar, she deserved protection as much as anyone else.

Before Taranee could react, the key in the lock had been heard. Nigel had come back and one could only imagine his surprise when he saw a crowd of people in his living room.

"Er...Hello?"- he blinked owlishly, as the guardians exchanged feverish glances. Nerissa was the only one who looked unruffled. She even waved at the man lazily, to Taranee's frustration. He smiled, still a little dumbfounded, as he waved back.

"Nigel, you're back early."-Taranee shot. "I was...showing everyone our new apartment, but..."

"But we were just about to leave, anyway."- Irma lied.

"That's sweet, not a problem."- her boyfriend smiled. "I'll just take a quick shower and be right back with you guys. Taranee did you offer them something to drink?"

Taranee closed her eyes. _Oh Nigel, if only things were as simple as that..._

When he left the room, Yan Lin was getting ready to say something else, but her phone interrupted her. The former air guardian furrowed her brows as she hastily pulled it out her pocket.

"Yan Lin speaking, what can I do for ya? Yes, Chen? WHAT?!"- her voice drew everyone's attention and sent chills down Hay Lin's spine.

"Grandma?"- she approached her and looked at her with big, scared eyes. Her voice was shaking before a bad, bad feeling which was suddenly clinging onto her. "What's wrong, Grandma?"

Yan Lin removed the phone from her ear:

"A fire has broke in the Silver Dragon. It's out of control, we need to go, granddaughter. Now!"

_**-Heart of a Mother-**_

By the time they arrived, the fire was still not taken care of, even though two fire engines had surrounded the building, spraying it with water from all sides. The fire was rapid, strong and magical- Yan Lin could tell, as the flames didn't devour anything else, even the objects in direct proximity. She frowned as she let her crying daughter in-law embrace her. Her and Chen's overdramatism wasn't helping her nerves by any means.

"So this is what? A message, a trap? A warning?"- Taranee guessed while she, Irma and Will sneaked into the burning restaurant, trying to quench the flames with their powers.

Even in their guardian form it wasn't easy for them to get rid of this fire. There was an outside force in it, someone else's magic was controlling it, making it extraordinary. While Hay Lin and Yan Lin were outside the restaurant, at the incident scene with the rest of the distressed Lins, and Cornelia and the Crossnics were at a safe place, it was up to them to handle the situation. And they were _already_ failing.

"I don't know!"- Irma bawled. "Why don't we just ask!"

"Come out and stop this, Halinor. We know you're here!"- Will demanded shielding her eyes with her sleeves. "Enough with this!"

In her words, a familiar silhouette came out of the flames. The blond woman stepped towards them, calm and surrounded by the fire that seemed to protect her.

"Hey Ms. Pyroman!"- Irma shouted at her angrily. "Do you mind taking your shitty blaze away from our friend's restaurant?"

"Yeah, it would be splendid if you stopped this insanity!"- Taranee joined her, as they confronted the ex-guardian.

Halinor remained determined and calm, as she answered them, hovering above their heads:

"Your concern and anger are justified. Fighting with each other would be pointless, girls. We are not villains, you're the ones who have a villain around you. You all know what happens, when one takes a snake in their house- it can not possibly lead to any good for anybody. Hand Nerissa over to us, and everything will be over before it has started. Let's end this on a diplomatic note..."

"For non-villains, you have some interesting understandings of diplomacy."- Taranee noted with irony, looking around the burning restaurant.

"Will."- Halinor had stopped her eyes on the leader, who frowned, as she realized it. "You talked to the Oracle about her. You don't want her around and you have a right."

Will didn't say anything.

"Will, don't listen to her!'- Irma huffed glaring at the elderly guardian. "She is trying to fool you!"

"Will, I have to agree. We ought to think about Cornelia and Caleb."- Taranee placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. Will met her eyes, but continued to be silent. Taranee was getting worried. Had she been persuaded?

"We want the same thing, Will. We want a safe universe, where Nerissa won't be able to harm the innocent anymore. Think about it. How much easier everything would be if you hand her over to us...Kadma, she now has the power to stop her forever. But that will not be so for a long time, we must hurry! If we don't defuse her now when she is weaker, she will gain power, and the nightmare will repeat itself all over again!"- Halinor spoke with genuine horror. She looked down at Will almost pleadingly, and the redhead felt bad for her. This poor woman had been through a lot, but that didn't mean that she could destroy the Silver Dragon. Will took a deep breath, as possible as that was in the smoky room, and said resolutely:

"You might be right, Halinor. She might just play us all again and give us many headaches in the future. I don't like her, but even if she betrays our trust, I can't do the same to Caleb and Cornelia."

Halinor's eyes widened, as she realized that the negotiations were over. Having forgotten about her powers, she looked as if she was going to cry, and the keeper of the Heart felt awful the next moment when she raised her hand, and the blond woman screamed:

"Please, Will!"

"Quintessence!"- Halinor fell on the ground struck by her lightning, and that was the moment when Taranee and Irma nodded at their friend and acted as fast as possible.

"Water!"- now when the ex-guardian was out of order, Irma's waves extinguished the flames effortlessly.

"Fire!"- Taranee collected the rest of her element and absorbed it in herself.

In minutes the Silver Dragon was free of the disaster._ Finally._ Halinor raised her head, leaning on her hands. It was over, but Will couldn't forget the broken-hearted look on her face, as she said:

"I t-tried to make you understand. I know her! She will gain power, she will strike back...it all begins now."-with these words she teletransported.

Will stood looking at the place where she had been seconds ago with a grim expression. Taranee put her hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing"- she said. _As right, as anything was in this situation at all..._

The three girls teletransported just when the firefighters broke in the restaurant, saving their secret identities and leaving the sudden end of the disaster a mystery. After all, they were professionals in that by now.

_Later..._

"It's incredible, Joan."- Chen murmured as he walked around, examining their restaurant disbelievingly. "But it seems like the fire has done no damage, not a single curtain has been blackened by smoke...It's unimaginable to me how is this possible. It's a miracle!"

"I don't care Chen, the important thing is that this nightmare is over."- his wife sighed with relief, as they nodded at each other and went in the kitchen. "The firefighters said we had amazing luck. That is why my mother always said respect your faith and culture...Our devotion saved our restaurant!"

Yan Lin made a sour face as she sat down behind the bar, her usual place in the family restaurant. For 50 years, she had managed to keep her Kandrakar related life and all it's secrets, a SECRET from her son, but it seemed as though it was all about to go to the wind. That would cause major dis-balance, first in Heatherfield, then between the worlds. The more mortal people got to know about magic, the more it threatened everyone. It was a rule from her generation of guardians, but it was even more accurate today when technology was even more advanced and people had an even greater desire to have control over everything.

"Some _luck_. Halinor might be too good to burn down the restaurant, but she certainly left us a message."- the former air guardian said out loud to her granddaughter who was giving her a sympathetic face. "They will not give up. And today was nothing compared to what awaits for us in the future."

Hay Lin kept silent, thinking about what had happened that day.

At least no one was hurt, but now she and her W.I.T.C.H friends were at a crossroad. Old enemies were supposed to be friends, and old friends had become enemies... And all this because of things that had happened so long ago.

Hay Lin just couldn't understand how could people fight over past mistakes, instead of living in the present and enjoying it. Besides, Nerissa had actually made up for her _biggest_ mistakes, right? For the short period of time after her return, Hay Lin had actually almost started liking her. She always had something witty to say, plus she and Yan Lin seemed to get along as well. Her grandma had been worried in the beginning too, but almost two months later she was completely fine with her old-time friend's presence. As if she wasn't even the same person from 10 years ago, Hay Lin knew she was a great actress and skillful liar, but still was quite impressed...Fine, maybe it was also because the young air guardian wanted Nerissa to possibly model for her brand once it was ready, she confessed to herself, but still. The tall brunette was perfect for that though, Hay Lin almost giggled as she imagined her former enemy posing confidently.

It seemed as if Hay Lin was one of the few broad-minded and-non resentful people around lately.

"Taranee."- Yan Lin called. "Can you please put on the 'open' label back on? We almost turned into a big oil lamp today, but it's time to become a restaurant again."

Taranee nodded and stood up from her chair to go and meet the request. She and Irma were sitting on a separate table near the bar, crunching on fries. She then walked back to her seat, dragging her feet as she walked, low-spirited.

"How come you're down-in-the-mouth now? Are you worried about the crazy ex-guardians's future actions?"-Irma exclaimed, having noticed her friend's lack of good mood. "No offense, Yan Lin!"

None taken, Yan Lin thought as she polished the counters. _We are crazy to be fighting like that again, after having known each other for over 50 years._

"No, it's not that."-Taranee replied. "I was thinking Irma... ever since you revealed your guardian self to Martin...You've been feeling much better, right? Since you don't have to deceive him anymore, it must feel good..."

Irma opened her mouth and closed it again. She made a face, thinking about it.

"That's true. Very true. I feel much more easy now. But that wasn't the only reason why I wanted to finally tell him so bad."

"Then?"

"I didn't want him to be in danger."- Irma confessed. "Being honest with him is good not only for me, but for his safety too. Martin is smart, from now on he will know how to react in every future situation related to the whole guardian thing. But why are you...wait a minuteee."- Irma's voice grew with enthusiasm. "That's right! Today when Nigel came back home, you felt uneasy. Are you thinking of..."

"I felt like a terrible idiot. And not for the first time..."- Taranee sighed. "Yes, I am thinking about it, but I am still not sure if it will be right."

"Whyy!"-her friend exclaimed, resting her elbows on the table. "It will be soo much easier for you Taranee, I know you! Lying to those who you love makes you feel twice as bad as it makes me."

"That's right. But I also have exactly the opposite of your understanding."

"Huh?"

"You see Irma, I am scared."-the dark woman finally admitted. "I am scared that by revealing the magical world in front of him, I am actually putting him in more danger... But on the other hand, now that we live together, how will I go on missions without telling him something? I will have to lie every time, and that..."

"Taranee!"-Irma interrupted her. "That is why you should tell him! Come on, I know Nigel, he'll be more supportive than anyone else. Once you tell him you're a guardian, everything will be so much easier! Besides, he's not some idiot to put himself into danger just like that."

Taranee bit her bottom lip and looked at her friend's big, blue, excited eyes.

"You've been dating for over 10 years. You're living together. It's time, girlfriend. Be brave and face it!"

The fire guardian kept silent for a few more seconds. Irma was right, she was smiling at her with her feisty excitement which was rather straining, but also encouraging. Taranee smiled back:

"You have a point, Irma. I'm going to tell Nigel everything!"


	21. Life in the Palace

**_HEART OF A _****_MOTHER_**

_ARC. 2_

**_Revenge of the Ex-Guardians: Nobody Loves Being Played_**  
Chapter 21: You stole everything, how could you say I did you wrong!?

Elyon watched with a warm smile and a meaningful sigh, as her friend sat on the Victorian couch in front of her, groaning subtly. Quite soon Cornelia was going to be a mother, it was so crazy, yet amazing! The young queen was happy for her, as happy a child is on the day before Christmas. It looked as if it was yesterday when the two of them had been two normal city girls and inseparable friends who'd share everything. Secrets, moments of joy and drama...They had been just two normal teenagers...Before everything had changed, of course. Yes, their life had definitely gone through a lot of changes, but it was inevitable.

More than 10 years had passed since the eventful night in which she had followed Cedric, the deceptive,loyal to her brother, lord, and this crazy journey had started for her. After the victory over the evil Phobos, she had found her place as the righteous ruler of a world that had been deprived of happiness for many years. While Elyon had worked on returning everything lost back to her people, her best friend, the Earth Guardian, had continued her own life of course. Now she lived with her first big love, the leader of the former rebels against the evil prince, and carried his child.

Cornelia was always so beautiful, Elyon could remember how she had been jealous of that, at times when they were younger. Normally now, as a mother to be, she was glowing notably- her perfect toned skin and long, blond hair which was falling freely and finely around her, were mind-boggling. It wasn't a surprise that Caleb had fallen for her out of all Earth girls, Elyon thought amused. She herself had had the hots for him years ago, even if she would never admit it- but she had always known he'll end up with Cornelia. And that was good, because the two had been head over heels in love with each other almost ever since their first meet.  
The young couple had been her guests for the last couple of weeks, and Elyon had heartily offered them to chose from the most lavish rooms in her palace. After all they were her dear friends, and Caleb was also her most trusted royal commander, protector, and navigator. Those were also the reasons why she had agreed to accept Nerissa in the palace as well, though not with the same great deal of lust.

"I don't know Elyon. Time goes by like crazy fast."

"Tell me about it."- Elyon agreed. "You're going to have a baby before I even get a boyfriend!"- she had intended for that to sound jokingly, but it came out blunt and almost rude. Elyon realized her mistake when her friend began talking to her in an apologetic manner:

"Elyon, you know that if you weren't busy with state affairs and royal manners, you'd have had a boyfriend way before me!"

_Yeah, right. Even she didn't believe herself with that one_, the Queen chuckled:

"Cornelia, don't be crazy! I didn't mean to sound like that. Please know that I am extremely happy for you and Caleb."

"I know."- Cornelia smiled sincerely.

Elyon returned the smile. The awesome thing about their friendship had always been that they could say anything to each other, no matter how harsh it could sound at first. They were just close like that. But Elyon definitely didn't want her friend to feel bad for her being single at 23. _After all Cornelia is right,_ she thought. _I am the Queen of this place. I have to put my people's happiness before mine if I want to make a good ruler._

"Anyway, do you want something to eat now? Do you want something to drink? I will call the maids and ask them to make something fav of yours."

"Elyon!"- Cornelia rolled her eyes with annoyance. "No more food talk! No more, please! If you try to force me eat one more dish, I'll soo put it on your head! Do you want me to be fat or something?"

Elyon's ringing laughter was interrupted by a third voice which interfered in their conversation.

"Food sticks to those thighs, that try to run away from it. Come on, Cornelia, you can not refuse me. Try this."- Nerissa approached them with a bowl and a spoon in her hands.

Elyon eyed her critically. In the last weeks she had been tractable, but also quite self-conscious. She would go around the castle, doing whatever she felt like on the daily.

They had been living in the palace for almost a month already, but there was no development in the case of the frenzied ex-guardians. Elyon didn't say anything, as she watched Nerissa give her best friend a spoonful of whatever she had brought. The young woman sighed, tired, she could not sleep well lately. As for Cornelia and Nerissa- they would be related soon, she decided, she had no right to interfere. Nor was there any need, most probably.

"Ugh what's this!? Nerissa, it tastes like over-cooked rice with jam!"

"But it's good for your condition, my dear. A woman who is about to go in labor needs a lot of vitamins. It's what I had all the time, and that look how good Caleb turned out to be." - Nerissa exclaimed softly, as she fed her another spoonful. "And by the way. You do call Julian papa, right? I was thinking that thence you should start calling me, mamma. Оr Aai, why not. What do you think?"

_Over-egg the cake much_, Elyon couldn't help but think, as she watched with a meaningful little smile.

"Umm, yeah...I might give it a try..."

"Oh, but that's only if you want."- Nerissa waved her hands as if to imply that it was not a big deal. Her forced care-free smile however, suggested otherwise.

"I have an idea of a very suitable nickname, Cornelia."- Elyon began pushfully. "Why not, _Mother Universe_. It fits in soo perfect."- the blond gave her an judgmental glance, so she added in a reconciliatory voice : "Heh...Sorry. Couldn't restrain myself."

Nerissa who had turned slightly towards her, with a angry, yet cunning sparkle in her eyes, smiled icily:

"There, there, your Highness. Royalties should not apologize, especially not over something as little as that...I adore sneer. I believe that we all need to be more broad-minded, in order to avoid ending up like some people have, unfortunately..."

Elyon had nothing to say, she just glared at the older woman, who was smiling self-gladly. The young queen had understood her words which were actually a low blow bellow the waist, referring to the fate of the royal family, her relatives, perhaps to her so-called brother, too.

"I'll be leaving you two to catch up."- Nerissa announced, as she turned around on her heel. "If you need me, I'll be in the gardens. They are quite a magical place with their divine roses, so magical that they've managed to lull even beasts for many years..."-

"Ahh, Nerissa, are you feeling so tense that you compare yourself to beasts?"- that last wicked line was devoid of brilliance by Yan Lin who had just entered the Royal sitting room, followed by Raytor and his watchmen. Elyon smiled gratefully, as she stood up to greet them.

"My Queen, former Air guardian Yan Lin just arrived."-the royal captain announced with a little bow. "She has requested to meet your Majesty and her friends."

"Of course, Raythor."- Elyon nodded. "Hi, Yan Lin. How are you?"

"Something about the ex-guardians?"- Cornelia wanted to know.

"Ah, naahh, just dropping by to see all of you. I'm good!"- Yan Lin walked to them with a soft smile.

"We're good too."- Elyon replied. "Would you like something for lunch, or?..."

"No, no. How about later."-the old woman was quick to refuse. Instead she turned her attention to Nerissa. "Nerissa, let's go to the gardens together, shall we? Then we can have lunch with Cornelia and her Majesty."

Nerissa rolled her eyes. Spending time with her Majesty was not on her priority list, but she walked together with Yan Lin, heading to the gardens. To be honest, she had had other plans, but now that her old friend was here, she could as well talk to her. They had to decide on how to deal with the other ex-guardians, and...some other things. Nerissa smiled to herself. Only two months later she already had a plan, regarding Caleb's job. Now she had to carefully put it into action...

"Yeah, Irma, hi. Nothing special."- the two were already at the door when Cornelia was heard picking up her phone. "No, Yan Lin just arrived. She and Nerissa are going out..."

_"What?!_"- Irma shrieked from the other line. _"Ok, Listen Corny, that's impossible, because Yan Lin is right here, in front of us, in the restaurant! I'm looking at her right now. This is trick!_ -Cornelia felt a rush of anxiety, standing upright .

"NO!"

Elyon also stood up, flabbergasted, as she watched Cornelia use her telekinetic power on Yan Lin, who was hit in the wall and then fell on the floor.

"Cornelia! What..."

Nerissa and the guards also turned around in perplexity.

"Can you not do one thing right?"- Cornelia attacked Raythor and his men. "You are supposed to guard the castle from danger, yet you allowed a glamoured ex-guardian in."- she hissed and nodded at the unconscious body. "Kadma, or Halinor, or whoever that is. Don't you know that's exactly what we're trying to avoid?!"

Nerissa's eyes widened, as she heard that. So they were trying to use her own tricks against her, how glib... This was starting to get too annoying, she had to get rid of her two old teammates as fast, as possible.

"Pardon me? How was I to know, I do not have a talisman to reveal such magic."- Raythor exclaimed indignantly, but Elyon just tried her best to take care of the situation without unnecessary strain:

"Everyone, stay calm! Raythor, please get this intruder to a cell. And Cornelia, take it easy. It's alright now."

Using the distraction, "Yan Lin" jumped up from her place and flew in the air, glamouring into her real form. She waved her bat-like wings, flaming in fire, and her treacherous, ruthless laughter echoed in the room, as Nerissa gasped disbelievingly:

_**"**Ember?!"_

"Long time, no see Nerissa! You look surprised! Didn't expect to see me a_fter you destroyed us,_ did you?"- rain of magma poured from above the hall , Elyon used her magic to raise a protective dome above everyone, but the furniture, the floor and the walls were damaged. Ember gave a muffled shriek, and dove to Nerissa, swinging with her trident.

"You said that I represent the pain which you felt for killing your friend and being locked away, but you didn't even think twice before destroying me!"- Ember screamed. "You underestimated your pain, now feel that pain again, but this time doubled, you back-stabbing witch!"

Before Ember could cut through the forcefield and reach Nerissa, Raythor pulled his sword out, crossing her way and shoving her to the ground.

"Guards!"- he commanded. "Take her!"

"Cornelia come with me."- Elyon took her pregnant friend's hand. "You too, Ne..."- But Nerissa had other plans. She took her chance, while Ember was busy fighting off the watchmen.

"Quintessence!"- The lighting struck her in the back, but failed to decompose her. This had been sure to work, what the hell had just happened?! Nerissa couldn't wrap her mind around it at first, then suddenly it hit her. Ember wasn't bound to her power and will any longer, she was now revived by the Heart of Zamballa which was, unfortunately in Kadma's hands... She was using a different spell to control her Knights of Destruction! _Was her insolence endless_, Nerissa thought with anger, as Ember turned to her and attacked her again.

"_Mistress did you just try to destroy me again?_"- she laughed mockingly, as the beautiful woman struggled to dodge her shot and fell to the floor, hitting it with her hands for support.

"Oh, I'll destroy you."-she grunted hatefully. "Because I CREATED YOU."-Nerissa yelled and blasted at her. She was getting tired, she could feel weakening up because of using so much magic. Pathetic. How could this happen to me, me?! Nerissa brushed these thoughts away and glared at the fire creature.

"How dare you turn against me? How dare you serve Kadma? You foolish..."

"You snatched life away from me, when I wanted to live the most."- Ember screamed from above and shot another seismic arrow at her. "You got rid of us the minute when you didn't need us anymore! That wasn't fair! And now I am thirsty for the sweet pain you shall feel when we take our revenge on you!"

The guards had caught her by the wings and were pulling her down. Ember struggled to get free, but Raythor had already disarmed her, her weapon was on the floor. Two of his men started dragging her out of the room, while she kicked and screamed in crazy hysteria.

"Nerissa!"- Elyon approached the ex-guardian and angrily pulled her by the arm. She had already escorted her friend to her chambers.

"You should have come with me and Cornelia, instead of sitting here, trying to fight. I promised Caleb something, what was I supposed to tell him if something had happened, when he returns?"

"I am perfectly fine."- Nerissa averred with annoyance, as she set her arm free from the Queen's grip. _And maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't have sent Caleb to travel to another world right now, you jealous little Welp..._  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be elsewhere."

Elyon narrowed her eyes. This was too much, now she had to put up with this woman's drama? Was this some sort of soap opera set to her?

"Raythor, take Nerissa to her room and make sure she doesn't leave it until her husband is back."- she ordered.

"Excuse me!?"- Nerissa exclaimed, but it was final, Raythor gave her a gentle shove to the door, as the Queen looked at her implacably. If she had promised to keep her safe, she would keep her promise. Once Julian and Caleb were back, then their precious lady would be free to do whatever she wants. Until then, she would have to spend a few hours in her room.

"If you push me one more time, I'm going to send you to.."

"What is wrong with you, Nerissa?"- he interrupted her finally having led her to the big bedroom, as he had been ordered. "You've changed. You used to be considerate and smart, contemplating everything, and always surprising everyone. Now you're just impulsive and hardly channel your emotions. Pity."

The woman stared at him in disbelief. What had this fool just said? Impulsive, her? That was bordering on foolishness, how dare he. Nerissa furrowed her eyebrows. This fool, who had once been a puppet in her hands was now doubting her strategic skills. Just astonishing...

"Don't look at me like that."- he shrugged, as he proceeded to leaving. "Am just thinking out for your good. As long as you're an alley to the crown, of course."

Nerissa growled in frustration, once Raythor had closed the door behind himself and slammed the big dresser with both hands. What a terrible day! If one more fool, allowed themselves to lecture her or talk back at her, she'd just go crazy. Raythor would turn out to be right, she was losing her composure and power, and it was all their fault! Her former friends, how she hated them! _But you will not bring me down, Kadma,_ she vowed looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Her beauty. All this was going to fade again if she used more of her powers, indiscriminately, like today. Since today, this little battle had weakened her so much that the earth was spinning in front of her eyes, what would happen if she started fighting every day, and that with those two witches and their heart? That would only result in losing this again- her youth and face, her impressive looks which made everyone stare and turn their heads when she was walking past them... Was she ready to lose all this again to Kadma and Halinor? No way, never again!

_You will die envious, bitter fools. You will never see me again as you want me to be seen. Old, devoid of all my sex appeal... That is what you want, isn't it. Оh, that just can not happen again. I promise you._

_**A few hours later...**_

Vathek was a man, who would usually never complain about his job as a prison guard. He enjoyed doing good in his own way and always took his shifts very seriously, ever since he had been a double agent in the Phobos era. But today when they brought her in, the screaming fire lady, who wouldn't shut up for more than an hour, even he had to admit he'd rather go deaf than stay in the dungeon listening to her.

Ember was restless. The pain of all these prisoners around her, it was intoxicating! For her it was like a free feast without limit. At first terribly angry at the fact that she was a prisoner, now that she had felt the massive pain in the air, the fiery fury was having a blast.

"The misery, the misery in this place is delightful!"- Ember laughed, as she flew around her cell with her hands behind her back, enjoying herself. "Ravishing! Delicious! I feel unstoppable! I am..."

"SHUT UP!"- the blue guard roared, removing his big hands from his ears. He couldn't take it anymore. The rest of the prisoners looked incredibly tortured too, if that was a factor, and a wave of discontent against the newcomer was slowly rising.

Ember laughed and continued to spin around.

_Wackoo_, Vathek thought annoyed. If she continued to behave like so, they'd have to take her to a separate cell. Good thing that his watch time was almost over, he was going to have a massive headache after this anyway...

"I should free all these criminals and have them turn against her, like she did."- Kadma murmured from behind the waterfall, where she and Halinor had been hiding for the last couple of minutes, observing what was going on in the prison.

"No!"-Halinor exclaimed terrified. "Kadma that is wrong! Besides, what makes you think that these monsters will follow? Not all of them have deeds to settle with..."

"I know, Halinor. I was just rambling." -Kadma interrupted her, a little bit annoyed. She then glanced at her friend and the oppression written on her innocent face. This immediately made her soften up.

Kadma touched her shoulder:

"I know you don't like this, Hal. But some heroes remain misunderstood. And we already tried your way, right? The guardians did not listen to you when you tried to talk to them. They are being partial, for Nerissa's bastard is with one of them. Now we will act as I say. You may find my methods a little too harsh, but believe me. I myself want everything to end sooner."

Halinor didn't answer at first. She look down and sighed. Kadma had just returned her attention to the setting inside prison, when she found the words to say:

"That can't be right... Why do you call him a bastard, Kadma. The boy has a father and..."

"Because to me, that man is an idiot."- Kadma replied sharply. "And so is his son. A son created by Nerissa and that idiot, who simply couldn't contain himself from sleeping with her. What for?! She has always used them and yet they give her a chance to use them again. But is this really the place to discuss this, Halinor?"

Halinor managed to close her mouth, stopping her jaw from hanging upon hearing the other woman's arguments.

"You're right. We're here to free Ember."

"Yes, she didn't hold a candle to the Queen and the royal sentry. But she managed to fulfill her function today, after all. She should have collected enough fuel from the suffering in this place."

"Yes."- Halinor agreed. "If only she hadn't exposed it all of that in front of everyone..."

"What did you expect from a a low-fledged creature feeding on negative emotions like her?"- Kadma smirked derisively. "Nerissa's creations couldn't be more shallow, they are a perfect reflection of her flaws. It's a good thing that we don't rely on the surprise element with them. Or on them at all..."

_You seem to be feeding on negative emotions as well, lately,_ Halinor thought with bitterness, but decided to say nothing. Her friend was doing so much for her and she had a lot on her plate already...Halinor just had to support her. Once Nerissa was taken down, they'd go back to being normal. Yes, that was what she hoped at least.

Kadma was preoccupied with their mission and new plans she was making on the go, she didn't even have time to notice the blond woman sinking into thoughts. It was time for action, now when Vathek was the only present guard.

Halinor nodded, at the other woman's sign. She was ready. Kadma stamped the heart of Zamballa on the stone floor, making it release a beam of bright purple energy, which she teletransported directly to Ember's cell. The bars disappeared and Vathek might have even not noticed, if the new released hadn't decided to start gloating.

Halinor sighed with exhaustion and concentrated her powers on the flying maniac. Ember was triumphant, she flew around, intoxicated by all the power, swinging her freshly returned weapon, which released big lava balls that Vathek hardly managed to escape.

"How did you get free?!"

"Halinor."- Kadma hissed. "Summon her here."

"I am trying, but the power which she has devoured is not easy to control."- the former fire guardian complained, putting her hand on her forehead trying to summon Ember once again. _Ember come here at once, this was not your task._

"But Mistress, why show them mercy?!"- Ember objected loudly. "I am strong enough to attack the castle and take the back-stabbing Nerissa! I've gathered all these losers' hot pain. I am unstoppable!"

_"No you're not"_\- Halinor scolded her telepathically. "_You have no idea! Come here right now, or else! Kadma will cut your wings off, Ember. Is that what you want?!_"

But it was late, Vathek had triggered the alarm. A sharp wail sprang across the prison grounds.

"Oh for Pete's Sake."- Kadma turned to the fire guardian. "We have to go, now!"

Halinor panicked and urged Ember with all her might, forcing her to turn into fire energy, which she trapped in her palm...

**_Royal Castle, eastern _****_wing_**

Julian entered the bedroom visibly out of breath. He had to tell her and make sure that she was fine, when his eyes fell on her, he finally took a moment to let out a relieved sigh.

Nerissa was sitting on the big bed filling her nails. At last he was here, she fought to hide her excitement and struggled to look indifferent. After all, it wasn't going to be easy to persuade Julian to follow her newest plan, which she had come up with this afternoon. But she had to try her best.

"Nerissa, am I glad to see you're doing fine...I heard of what happened today. Also less than an hour ago, among the prisoners..."

"Kadma and Halinor stormed the place and took away the minion which they stole from me? Yes, I heard."- she just shrugged. "I am not surprised by anything anymore."

The veteran rebel sighed, as he sat down next to her.

"This will also go. I promise you. The two of them can't defeat us. We have so much more. Our love, our future, our son...the guardians behind our back."

"Oh, but they can."- Nerissa interrupted him.

Julian gave her a confused look, so she decided to reassure him, before going on. The woman tenderly put her hand on top of his.

"Kadma and Halinor, I mean. Julian, things are a little more serious than you think. You see, they are not going to rethink this vendetta, they will not leave us alone. Leave me alone, for that matter."

"Fear not."-he pulled her closer to himself and gently caressed her hair. Nerissa closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to relax in his arms. He was such a sweet soul for everything he was doing for her, including his attempt to comfort her now. _But how to tell him,when I know he will not approve of it_, she thought:

_How do I tell you Julian, that fear is not what I feel. It's a rather complex feeling really, but all I can conclude is that this is a game. A cruel game which my old friends have started, it's either destroy or get destroyed. It's a matter of agility and chance. And the advantage, must be mine..._

"Do you have any idea when will Caleb be back?"- she asked instead. "Quite interesting decision of her royal Bratness to send him on such a pointless and long trip in such a dangerous time."

Julian smiled, as he twisted a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Are you worried about him? He can take good care of himself. But don't stress, he will be back tomorrow. Queen Elyon didn't want him to go, even though it is an important peace offering with this other kingdom. But he insisted."

"You've raised a hero, haven't you."- Nerissa whispered.

"Oh, come on. Don't diminish your own contribution, love."

She smiled at that and completely left herself melt on him. Who wouldn't? Appreciated , understood, loved , desired...she felt everything with him. What luck meeting each other all these years ago had been...But still, this current problem with her old teammates had to be solved. Nerissa grew dark again.

"Today Elyon sent me here against my will and said that I could not leave, before you returned. I have never been more humiliated by someone as _unpresentable_ as her..."

Julian couldn't help, but chuckle at that:

"Come on, Nerissa. She did it with best intentions, most surely. Aren't you being a little too hard on her? She might be royalty, but is also a much suffered child, you know her story. What is more..."- his tone changed from compassionate to playful. "...you are naughty all the time, a little punishment like staying in your room, won't hurt you...

Nerissa smirked and slapped him across the mouth with a strand of her own long hair, which he was playing with.

"I befriended her remember? I positively know much more about her Majesty, than you. In those few months she shared her life story with me a million times."

"You're too much."-her husband shook his head amusedly.

Nerissa kissed his hand which he had wrapped around her, in a comfortable position. More than anything she wished that she could just cuddle with him and worry about nothing for one night, but her inner voice was restless. They couldn't postpone and she knew it...

"Overall coming to the castle wasn't too great for anyone."- she spoke pulling away to be able to turn around and face him. Julian blinked. Her sudden mood change could only bewilder him. "Neither are we more safe, nor are they able to capture them. Also, I see that the Council does nothing to prevent Halinor from going the wrong way. Interesting though, they were able to do it for me, when they took the heart and gave it to Cassidy, but with her it's different? Ha! The Oracle is so transparent."

"Try not to think about that, Neri..."

"But you see Julian, the problem is that I can't. I want to do something more to guarantee that this ends. I am not a fan of this game. They stole everything, how can they say I did them wrong!"- she stood up from the bed and walked to the big double-sided window.

Julian put his legs back on the ground so that he could sit on the edge of the bed:

"We're all doing everything we can, you know that, love. What more is there to..."

"I think you already know what I mean."- she just shot and looked at him tentatively.

Her green eyes met his dark eyes, looking at him pleadingly, but decisively. She prayed for trust and support, but also made it clear that she was firm to get them,no matter what. Julian who actually felt where things were going to, stood up:

"Nerissa, you promised me something."

"I know, I did, and believe me -"- she sighed and walked over to him. "I want to keep that promise, but there is no other way, Julian. If I do not interfere properly in all this annoying mess, who knows how many pages of our next chapter will be stained with ugly ink stains of envy, vengeance and pain caused by ill-wishers like these two. And I don't want that."

Julian frowned and bowed his head to his fear. He knew why he was afraid of her inclusion, even if he would never say it aloud. He was afraid he might lose her to the power once again. If the damn power once again tempted her and corrupted her, what was going to happen to their new life at all...A failure that was what...

"You'll have to trust me."- she smiled somewhat sadly, running the back of her hand against his face tenderly. "I know you're worried and it's apprehensible, but... haven't I proven to you that I deserve your trust over the last years?"

"And don't you trust me? The guardians?"- he returned the ball. "...That this is needed?"

Nerissa smiled at him. She could already feel him giving up in front of her wish, ready to grant it. Soon he would be standing behind her entirely willingly. The ex-guardian struggled to hide her enthusiasm. There was no reason to be so pumped really, but the idea could not not affect her.

_This time I will be much more moderate,_ she estimated. _So in the end you and our son, will really be proud of me, Julian._

"Of course I trust you. The guardians...well. Simply said they have not enough experience. Being more does not mean they can overcome Halinor and Kadma with ease. Only I can put an end to that, we were guardians together. Only I can master them, but at the moment I am almost completely powerless against them."- her green eyes shone dangerously. "That's not fair, now is it? Who is going to protect you, Caleb, our grandson?"

"I don't like this, that's what I can tell you. I sincerely don't like this idea..."

"But my dear fighter, didn't you suggest yourself to help me even if I wanted to take revenge on my former friends, when I got free of the jewel? You said you were ready to do anything... Then please, this which I will ask of you now, is much more reasonable. If you were ready to help me do something like that, you'll surely be able to help me with this simple thing which we both think of now..."

Julian listened silently and in tension. There were many feelings on his face, and Nerissa hated putting him at such a crossroads, but she believed in herself enough to continue:

"I need your help to get myself a heart..."


	22. The Treants of Meridian

_**Still in my veins,**_  
_**this pain **__**for us remains,**_  
_**I live with my mistakes,**_  
_**and that's why I am still the same,**_  
_**I shake off my head, checking if I breathe yet again,**_  
_**yes**__**,**__** it is too late, to change myself!**_

_Aridia...where were we?_ Let us resume from where we stopped last time.  
The rocky landscape seemed to welcome her as she headed for the cave of the well-known stone man. The rock golem who held this planet's source of power...A little glamour here and there, and she felt like she was back in the game...She didn't even need a new strategy, her old plan, which was broken in the process of execution ten years ago, would do a great job.

_Well, better late than never_, Nerissa thought with an assuming smile, as she walked forward.

* * *

_**Meridian...**_

"You will use your powers to attack once again."- Kadma narrated. "But this time not the castle. You will attack the city. All the villages that surround it! The rebel base."- she added hatefully. "We will _force_ Queen Elyon to hand Nerissa over to us, no matter what that costs us, understood?"

Ember and Tridart thundered with approval, thirsty for action and revenge.

They were once the personal emotions and servants of Nerissa, but she had betrayed them. Now that this new mistress was standing in front of them, they were ready to serve her in the same submissive way. She was strong and determined, and did not slow down and drag things like the previous hag, that double-faced woman who had not given a chance to their love.  
Something the second new mistress had promised them. The blonde lady who was far more humble and gentle, but seemed to care about them. Tridart looked at her secretly. Nobody had ever cared about him or Ember; after all, they were made of negative emotions and naturally, the negatives made them stronger, but love seemed to be an exception, as well as help. Perhaps they had become more like people, more or less during the time they had already spent in this world... Although he wouldn't admit it, he cared about Ember and she cared about him. They had even been somehow attached to the rest of the Knights of Destruction, who unfortunately they'd most probably never again see.

They had been a family...a strange family with strange customs, but still a family. Even if it had all lasted for a few months.  
After that, Tridart had spent the next 10 years as ice, so near, yet so far from the one he loved- Ember, who was turned back into lava in the volcanic bowels of their home mountain. It had been torture for both.

_Disgusting, what are these thoughts!_ Tridart shook his head, as if to get rid of them. They had a task to complete! The ice man looked at the blonde mistress once again.

Halinor was lost in her own thoughts as she stood crestfallen and gloomy, on the top of the hill with her friend and the creatures. She could not help but wonder, how had they managed to sink so_ low_. Tridart swallowed with effort, feeling her despair, but yet he resisted. He knew that nobody would tolerate him feeding off his own mistress.

"...You are loaded and ready to sow annihilation."- Kadma continued, walking past Ember.

"Yes, Mistress! I will be so painful for Meridian that the Queen will surely throw Nerissa out and we'll be there to take her!"

"Good."- Kadma approved, her hands behind her back. She now had Tridart under her focus. "As for you..."

"Take my despair and go."- Halinor interjected, bewildering the other three. "I wouldn't be a part of all this if I wasn't desperate and afraid, would I?"

"Halinor?!"- Kadma gasped.

"But Mistress, are you sure..."

"Yes! Extract it and go."- Halinor cried. "It's should be more than enough, and I hope that once you take it from me, I will stop feeling it suffocating me every minute!"

_It doesn't work this way,_ Tridart thought, but he wouldn't wait for a second invite. He closed his eyes, enjoying the strong wave of despair which came from the ex-guardian. She reeked of it. The ice demon immediately felt stronger and capable of anything, increasing in size. Ember let out a howl of approval.

_I don't feel better_, Halinor estimated disappointedly, but just sighed and turned to the creatures:

"Go and remember not the hurt the people of Meridian. Fire at their homes, at the streets, the buildings, but don't let me catch you hurt even one person. Got it?"

Ember and Tridart exchanged glances, but nodded obediently. The blonde woman put a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded back, but Kadma's voice almost made her flinch again:

"No! The Queen's weakest spot are her people. If they spare them, the entire mission will be pointless."- she had listened with lips curled in a thin line until now, as the wind blew her long braid back. The former Earth guardian raised her chin up with a stone look on her face. Halinor just couldn't wrap her mind around what she had just heard:

"Kadma!"- she exclaimed disbelievingly. "Are you insane? Are you saying that in order to get Nerissa, we have to get innocent people killed?! Woman, have you forgotten that we used to be guardians?! Once our job was to _protect _the innocent, not use them for our own gain!"

"No, we shouldn't have people killed."- Kadma snapped. "But hurt, yes. If needed, then yes, Ember, Tridart, do not spare anyone who comes in your way. Destroy the entire city! Because this is what Nerissa's return has caused. Anarchy! You have been created by her, right? Everyone must get to know about it."

Having heard their last orders, the two Knights flew up in the sky and headed for the city laying underneath them. From the big hill, their arrival was going to be rapid and hard.

"Let us see, how long will this kingdom be fine with Nerissa's return, after events like this become a routine for them."- Kadma whispered malevolently, as she watched ice and fire fly together in the sky, about to cause a terrible disaster among all these ignorant fools.

"I cannot believe you!"- Halinor screamed, making her jump. "What is wrong with you, Kadma?! I can't recognize you!"

"Hal, listen to me, I..."

"No, Kadma! If this is the new you, then you can forget about me!"- Halinor wiped the tears from her face. "I cannot watch innocent people suffer, even if it's for a higher good. That's bulshit!"

"Allow me to remind you she did this to my people! In case you have forgotten, think about what happened when she used you to fool me and turn me against Yan Lin and the guardians, 10 years ago." - Kadma looked in the distance. "She didn't care for the innocent Zamballans when she set massive fires to the forests. It was a tragic disaster which took them months to recover from..."

"And you have to be like her, why?! Why must you be like Nerissa!"- Halinor cried in response throwing her hands in the air desperately. "No, Kadma, after going through this, you should have known that involving bystanders in our conflicts is the most wrongful thing ever! These people, they can easily die! They are not your trees who were able to recover! They can die! And guess where we'll be going afterwards- _Hell_!"

"Nobody will die, Halinor. Calm down!"- Kadma was beginning to lose her temper, as she held the heart of Zamballa up. "Here, for your reassurance I am summoning the treants of Meridian! They will be there to secretly aid each person in need, while Nerissa's Knights sow destruction!"- and as she said that the hill was shook, 20 feet tall creatures, that looked like big walking trees with arms and legs, emerged from the ground and headed for the city, walking past the stunned ex-guardian.

She had one question, but before she could ask, the treants disappeared into the ground again, moving like roots, so that they could remain unnoticed and fulfill their mission.

"Is that a good enough, guardian-worthy deed for you? Or would you like to leave everything and let Nerissa rule the Universe?"- her bitter, galling tone made Halinor feel like she was shrinking in her dress. "Think about whether she would ever do such a thing, before comparing me to her again."

"Kads, please, I didn't mean to..."- but to her affliction, Kadma turned her back to her and started walking away. "Kadma, wait! I got scared for these people, I didn't mean to hurt you!"- she struggled to keep up with her. "Forgive me..."

The former queen continued to ignore her, until the blonde woman gave up and slumped to the grass desperately. _Just divine, s_he thought_. If Tridart was still here, he could have a feast off of me. Why, why is nothing going the right way?!_

Kadma silently knelt down, so that she was on the level of her eyes. Halinor turned to her, startled, and with a pleading look on her face:

"Kads, I am sorry..."

Kadma returned the smile, as she pulled out a beautiful golden comb decorated with dark purple gemstones from the pouch she carried around her left shoulder. Then the Queen proceeded to gently combing her blonde hair with it. Halinor relaxed herself, allowing her friend to tend her hair, taking it as a sign that she has forgiven her.

"It's alright, Halinor."- she whispered, as she combed.

Halinor closed her eyes. Kadma liked to do her hair, especially lately. She was such a sweet person, and if it wasn't for all this drama with Nerissa, everything would have been so much better.

Nerissa... Halinor could remember her being a trouble-maker and mocker ever since they had been teenagers. She hadn't changed at all neither on the outside, to her pride, nor on the inside. And yes sure, not all moments throughout their friendship had been bad, but she had definitely always had her attitude. A crystal clear memory emerged in the blonde's mind:

_It was a rainy day, but the Crossnic house offered them the comfort of a mansion, as always. The big, spacious room with a large vanity and many hair and makeup products, and good lighting, as a bonus, was the perfect place to gussy up._

_They had been getting ready in the last two hours- Kadma in her eye-catching purple dress and Halinor in a pale red one, with beautiful details on the waist. They were the last ones to finish their looks, and time was passing fast. Their other friends had already went out. The dance would soon start, but Kadma and Halinor didn't seem to be in a hurry. Kadma was currently brushing her friend's big blond curls as they were chatting and laughing together._

_As if she was not even there. And it was her house! Nerissa frowned from the couch, where she had been sitting for the last hour, with arms crossed on her chest._

_"Might as well go to prom together, huh?"- Kadma dropped the hairspray on the floor, as they both turned their attention to their friend. Halinor just shook her head, but Nerissa laughed:_

_"What's the matter Kadma? Forget that I was here?"_

_"Rissy, don't be grumpy."- Halinor tried to reason with her. "We're almost ready..."_

_"Oh, sure you are, that's what you said one hour ago too!"- Nerissa stood up and checked herself out. She wore a gorgeous, strapless gown in dark blue. Even though she was sixteen, she was tall and slender, yet curvy. Aside from being stunning, she could often be unscrupulous__, as her friends knew._

_"Anyway."- Nerissa took her clutch in her hands. "I'm going. You can stay here giggling, get married, do whatever you want. I for once do not want to be late for prom."_

_Kadma just glared at her, but didn't say anything, to the other girl's surprise. She had expected a comeback or teasing about how her prom date was a jackass, but nothing followed. Strange, but whatever, Nerissa thought. Halinor, however, wasn't giving up on her attempts to be textural:_

_"Rissy, why are you talking nonsense? Besides, as you can see, it is still raining. Where are you going to go?"_

_"Ha! I am a guardian! I can simply teletransport to the school."- Nerissa winked at her. "And that is exactly what I will do! Besides, I, unlike you two, have a date."_

_"Which you don't even like."- Kadma murmured, standing up to get something from her purse._

_Ah, there it was, that was better. Nerissa smirked and put her hand on her waist._

_"Yes, my sweet Kadma, but there are certain norms in our society. And while I don't really care about Wayne, I don't avoid boys like you do."_

_"His name is Dylan..."- Halinor said, and the three laughed at that._

_Suddenly, the ice was broken and they were laughing together, like the friends they were. Things were definitely so much better like that, and they were so close that is wasn't hard to go from fighting to laughing in no time. _

Halinor returned back to reality, as the scene in the big dressing room from her memories was replaced with the current scene in front of her eyes- Meridian from above. They were not those young girls anymore; nothing was the same. Now they were enemies, and what else could they be, after all she had done.._. Oh, dear God._ Halinor closed her eyes again, unwilling to open them and see the disaster that was about to take place...

* * *

_**Meanwhile on Earth: **_

"Soo, what do you think?"- Hay Lin looked at her friends with a wide smile.

It was an early Tuesday morning and they were all in "Sheffield Community College" 's cafeteria. The young air-guardian had great ideas about Cornelia's baby shower which she was eager to share with all the other girls, and of course they were trying to be as excited as her, but the early hours and sleepiness were saying their big word.

"Guys!"- Hay Lin screamed, startling them. Irma, who had alsmot drifted away, resting her head on the table, jumped in her place and bared her teeth, irritated:

"Hay Lin! Shut up! What's wrong with you!? Can't this wait until lunch!"

"No, Irma, the baby shower is on Thursday! Not a minute is left to be wasted."- the Asian girl snapped. "Be serious about it, because I want everything to be perfect!"

"Relax, Hay Lin."- Taranee interjected tiredly, sipping on her coffee." You will throw the perfect baby shower."

"Nobody doubts that."- Will agreed with half-closed eyes.

"It will not happen unless you girls help me!"

"We will help you."- Taranee assured her. "Just give us a little more time to wake up..."

"Blah, this stinks!"

"Irmaa!"

"No, no."- she insisted. "I mean this is...Blunk!"

The girls turned their attention to the walking bin which was approaching them. It was a good thing that all their colleagues were still as sleepy as them, if not more, and nobody noticed the odd sight. Will stood up and kicked the bin hastily under their table, triggering the little passling hiding inside it to let out a silent shriek:

"Blunk!"- Taranee exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Any..."

"Girls! Trouble!"- Blunk hissed before she could continue. "Big trouble on Meridian! Lava Lady and Ice Guy! Destroying town square! You need come, girls, now!"

The guardians looked at each other.

"And we all know whose fault that is!"- Will murmured, as she pulled out the heart of Kandrakar from underneath her blouse.

"Is Corny alright?"- demanded Irma. "I swear, if these two hurt her, I will..."

"Oh, no and Nerissa?"- Hay Lin asked in her turn.

"Cornelia with Queenie in Castle! They're fine, but Blunk can't say same about village people! Nerissa nowhere to be seen, Blunk heard from Raythor!"

"Got it."- Will nodded at the other girls, as Irma picked up the bin with Blunk in it and they all headed for a less crowded place where they could transform and fold. It was time to guardian up.

* * *

**Meridian again, it's a sunny day, but...**

Ember was ecstatic as she shot at the houses bellow her, crushing their roofs with her fire mana. The pain in the air was even more than before, people feared them, as they ran away and she didn't think twice, firing at them. After all, the Mistress had allowed them to attack anyhing and anyone that came in their way! Why waste this golden opportunity?

Tridart flew closer to her and the touch of their bodies caused steam to surround them. They shared a grin and swung their weapons once more...

_Splaaash! _

A giant wave surprised Ember, sending her flying away. Tridart turned around to the direction from which it had come, astounded, and got himself in the way of a massive whirlwind which took him down.

"Well, well, well. Is this your idea of a honeymoon?"- Irma exclaimed with a devilish spark in her eye. "Sorry, my sweeties. You'll have to book another place!"

She and her three friends had just arrived at the scene of the Knights' assault and were already firm to make this quick. After all, as Taranee had reminded them, they had an important lecture in two hours.

"So, how would you like it?"- Will hovered above them with her hands on her hips. "Hot?"- Taranee pressed Tridart with a fire wall. "...or cold?!"- Irma and Hay Lin exchanged malicious smiles before combining their powers in an ice storm which made Ember scream.

"What losers!"- Irma gloated. "I can't believe Kadma sent you to torment Meridian. You are so out of shape, it's pathetic!"

"Foolish guardians."- Tridart stood up on one knee, as he helped Ember to stand up too. "The despair and pain here are more than you can imagine. We can fight all day and night with you, you'll eventually fall exhausted, but we will keep going. Fly the coop and warn the Queen that if she wants her kingdom to survive, she has to give us Nerissa."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon."- Taranee made a flip in the air, sending a big fire ball in his way.

Ember took the blow and laughed deafeningly, causing Taranее to frown. It seemed that they really had underestimated the situation, Will conceded, when five minutes later the battle was in full swing.

The Knights had absorbed a lot of negative energy and were tireless, while Irma was struck by their massive spells for the second time .

"I'm starting to hate this day!"- she yelled, standing up from the roof she had just been slammed on.

"Our approach is wrong."- Taranee shouted, "Instead of fighting with them, we should try to aid the people. To calm them down! If they channel their emotions, Ember and Tridart will languish progressively!"

The girls nodded at her. She was right. When they were divided, their powers were not as strong as usual, and therefore the most logical thing to do was to make their enemy weaker by cutting on their source of energy- namely the negative emotions.

Hay Lin flew close to a group of people hiding in a half-destroyed building, and surrounded them with a reassuring warm wind. She wanted to make them reazlie that there is nothing to be afraid of when she is there, so that Tridart could lose his powers, but before she could speak, a pair of burning hands with long, sharp nails, pulled her up in the sky.

"Let me go!"- the air guardian protested.

"Not so fast, dal"- Ember whispered in her ear, taking her up in the clouds. "Now I'll show you why you shouldn't play with fire!"

"Oh, please, you're so clicheeee..."- Hay Lin couldn't finish because Irma had just bathed them with a cold shower.

Taranee and Will had finally managed to temporally defuse Tridart, when they brought the fire creature and threw her on top of him.

Will's Quintessence had an effect on them, and she used it to free all the energy they had consumed, thereby greatly weakening them. The redhead wiped her forehead with her hand after she had sent her last charge, and turned to her girlfriends:

"OK, this should do them. Now, since last time Kadma and Halinor freed them from the royal prison, I suggest that we take them somewhere else this time. Because this is getting unbearably annoying."

"Agreed!"- Irma crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well, let's take them to Elyon first and discuss that there. But we'll have to make sure that they won't be able to come to their senses and attack when in the palace..."- Taranee thought for a second. " I guess that Elyon can have them closed in one of her balloons..."

"Good idea, Taranee."- Will approved. "Me and you should take Tridart. Hay Lin, you and Irma hold Ember on our way to the palace."

"And the people?"- Hay Lin asked, solicitous about the welfare of the Meridian folk.

They were beginning to leave their hiding places, around the ruins of their homes. Although the damage done by the Knights of Destruction was not great, people appeared to be shaken. _Come on, they have seen worse than that_, Will thought, but took a central spot and called out:

"Alright guys, sorry to have disturbed your day with this, but you know how it is! Now we'll be taking these pals away from you. Queen Elyon will probably send a group of builders to help repair the damage done to your neighborhood here, OK?"

"But guardians."- a mother who held her small child by the hand, called out. "Who has sent them?"

"Yes, yes." - more people entered the discussion. "Is Meridian in danger?"

"Who is after us?"

"I heard them mention the name "Nerissa"...It's the sorceress who attacked the Queen many years ago?"

Will and her friends exchanged worried glances. They had to quench these people's curiosity and anxiety before things escalated, and that was why Irma took the word in her style:

"Noo, dear people! Relax, you're not in danger! This was a...small misapprehension. Go back to your day and leave everything to us."

"That is right, you have us."- Taranee adjusted her glasses. "We, the guardians, will protect you. You have no reason to worry."

"Yes, and Nerissa has nothing to do with this!"-Hay Lin added. "Actually these monsters were sent by her enemies, soo...yeah, you can count on us, as Taranee said."- the dark-haired girl was quick to end her speech, having felt Will's rebuking glare on herself.

Whispers could be heard from the crowd, as people assimilated what they had just heard, still shaken from the events from the past half an hour, but willing to forget them as soon as possible. Will felt relieved when she saw them leave and head back to their homes, or at least those of them whose homes were still there. Yes, this village had seen a lot of renovating after attacks over the years. It was a good thing that Ember and Tridart hadn't been able to make it to the city...

Already on their way, Will and her friends hurried to the castle. They were above a big meadow, as she and Taranee carried the heavy Tridart, right behind the other two guardians who dragged his fiery friend.

Taranee was busy worrying about many things, including her important lecture today. On top of that, she still had to gather the courage to reveal to her Nigel the truth about her life, as a guardian, and that was a challenge she had been dealing with for a month now. Lost in all these thoughts and concerns, she didn't even have time to react when something wrapped around her leg. The fire guardian looked down confusedly and just a second later was pulled and slammed in the hard ground.

"Taranee!"- Will struggled to keep a hold of Tridart, as she looked down in her turn and gasped: " What the..."

"What are those!?"- Hay Lin squalled. "And what are they doing to Taranee?!"

The three girls watched with horror, as a whole army of tall, man-like trees emerged from the ground. Two of these creatures seemed to try to bury their friend in the ground with their thick roots, while the young woman shouted horrified, struggling to free herself.

"It looks like Kadma has sent backup."- Hay Lin gulped.

"Taranee!"- Irma screamed. "Use your powers! Turn them to firewood!"

Taranee had no better option. She was suffocating already, as she concentrated and summoned all her power.

Smoke came from under the roots of the monstrous trees, growing steadily into a strong fire that pushed them and scared them away,even if for a short while.

Will was forced to let Tridart fall, as she flew quickly and pulled out Taranee from the hole, created by the tree which had taken her hostage.

"Are you OK?"

Taranee nodded, still shaken, but a second later she screamed:

"Look out!"

Will gasped but in the last minute managed to lose the big branch, which was coming her way.

"Hold her."- Irma instructed Hay Lin, leaving Ember in her arms, as she rushed to help her friends fight off the monster trees. She had an idea.

With a malicious look on her face, Irma positioned herself in the air, just right above the enemy, and imperiously spread her arms. If plants were as dependent on water, as she remembered from biology classes with Mrs. Vargar, then her chlorokinesis would do a perfect job.

"Let's see how tough you are when you're dry, you leafy freaks!"- the trees withered and began to shrink, as the water guardian caused the water in them to disappear aggressively. It was working! Irma felt very proud of herself, but this move was draining a lot of her own energy too. She felt dizzy and before she realized, a big branch hit her in the face and sent her flying to the ground.

"Irma!"- Hay Lin screamed and let the unmoving body which she had been holding fall. "I've had enough of you!"- she glared at the trees. "Taranee, care for a little colab?"- the fire guardian immediately took the hint and flew to Hay Lin with a decisive look on her face.

They locked their opposite hands, creating a massive fire tornado that swirled around the evil trunks. _It's about time and we should win,_ Will thought with relief, as she helped Irma up. The other two were successfully dodging the last angry attempts of the dying trees to smash them with their branches and roots which were flying in the air, falling down in flames. Irma's attack had seriously weakened them and now Taranee and Hay Lin were about to finish them, that was it. Will smiled at the sight of the last one collapsing in soot, when suddenly she heard something behind herself.

"No! Quintessence!"- only her fast reflex, which scattered the big ice spikes flying towards them into frost, saved her and Irma from becoming human skewers.

But it was too late to catch the Knights, who had used the distraction and undisturbed had flown away with one last attack at the guardians. Hay Lin and Taranee landed next to their friends, after having taken care of the trees, and fixed their eyes on the distance, where Ember and Tridart were flying together, out of their reach and having successfully escaped. Will frowned:

"Well, that didn't go too well."

"Are you kidding? We were great!"- Irma objected. "We're becoming better and better with our powers, just look at our united magic!"

"I agree with Irma."- Taranee rested her hand on the water guardian's shoulder. "We're perfecting ourselves, while these two have nothing else to do, but return to their mistress and lick their wounds. I'll be surprised if Kadma and Halinor ever rely on them to do their dirty work again."

"You're right ."- Will run a hand through her hair. "Let's go the castle to discuss all this and then head back to Sheffield."

Hay Lin glanced back one last time, making sure the trees were defeated, and the fire was gone, before following her girlfriends up in the sky. Her favorite and very important thoughts about the upcoming baby shower appeared in her head once again, triggering the wide smile on her lips.


	23. The Baby Shower

**A/N: Hi there, so a few things about this chap:  
It's longer, it's emotional and it features Grandmother Hale making an appearance. I don't know whether you remember her, she is a character from the comics and is Cornelia's paternal grandmother. :))**

**Enjoy and do leave me your reviews!  
**

_Meridian, Royal Castle _

Cornelia took one last look at herself in the big mirror. Beautiful long, yellow summer dress; gorgeous blonde, silky hair falling to her waist... _There's no better time for me to look like a gigantic mango_, the pregnant woman thought ironically, as she gently rubbed her tummy. _But hey, mangoes are sweet, right_? A smile sneaked on her face, as she put more gloss on her lips. They were fuller now that she was entering the eight month of her pregnancy, and so were her breasts. _They had almost doubled in size, _Cornelia thought as she continued to look at herself. _Ok fine,_ once she had her son in her arms, maybe just maybe she would miss this look and feeling. Being pregnant was something which she had never imagined could give her such a good sensation. And yes, her pregnancy was trouble-free and easy on her. All these factors made her consider that after giving birth to number one, number two could actually come faster than she had originally thought. But first her wedding.

Wrapped up in her feminine dreams and thoughts, she had forgotten that she had to hurry for the baby shower that Hay Lin was organizing for her on Earth. The door of the royal apartment they had been living in for weeks now, opened and Caleb came in, stopping on the threshold to admire his girlfriend.

"Cornelia."- he finally said softly, making her turn around.

A fresh smile spread on her face as he walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Queen Elyon asked me to call you in the west saloon."- he added, as she snuggled in his chest. "You're going to be late for the baby party."

"Nonsense!"- Cornelia exclaimed and moved her head to glance at the big wall clock. "There is a lot of time...it's 2 PM, and there's the 5 hour difference...there are two more hours before it starts!"

"I know."- Caleb smirked. "I'm just testing your tactility."

Cornelia hit his arm playfully.

"I'll give you a test!"- her boyfriend laughed at that and kissed her passionately. The blond beauty smiled throughout the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and titled her head to one side:

"Gee, I am really looking forward to delivering already. I miss us. I miss our nights. It's been almost 4 months..."

"Don't even start me on what it's like for me."- the rebel leader growled.

"You did it to yourself, duhh."- Cornelia said teasingly causing him to make a face.

They didn't often joke about her unplanned pregnancy, as it had turned to be magical for both of them and it had just happened to be the right thing in the right time. Many people who planned on having children, mainly some of her old classmates, and were unable to, for a long period of time, could only envy them, as for Caleb and Cornelia it had just happened. Neither of them had thought about it, _but when two people love each other,_ as Harold liked to say, things like that were _only normal_.

Cornelia curled her lips playfully, as she thought about her parents. Her mother was going to attend the baby shower, but thankfully they had been on good terms since her gender revealing doctor's appointment. Even her dad was trying his best to be normal. Cornelia could boast that for quite some time now, even the period in which she had been constantly fighting with her friends had passed. Whether the hormones had settled down, or the cracks between them had disappeared, everything in their W.I.T.C.H group was going smoothly. They were looking out for her and taking care of her tranquility, even protecting Nerissa's back from the ex-guardians in her name and that of Caleb. Life was actually pretty good.

"I just hope that Kadma and Halinor won't try to ruin this day."- Cornelia shared with her boyfriend, once her thoughts had gone in that direction. For a moment, she almost drooped, but Caleb tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and gave her a smug smile:

"Don't worry about that. Elyon and I discussed it and we came up with something."

"Really? And what would that be."

Caleb continued to smile. It was obvious that he was pretty contended.

"Once you arrive there with her and my mother, her Majesty will cover up our home with a glamour wall. It's a trick which will make it appear absolutely empty to anyone who looks at it from afar. And if they try to come closer they will be stunned and teletransported directly to the royal court. And here we will be ready for any such development of events. Pretty smart, huh?"

"Wow, rebel boy."- Cornelia scratched his ego. "You have thought of everything. Love you."

"Love you more."- he grinned back and let her kiss him.

Very soon he'd be making love to her again. Caleb shivered in excitement, but moreover because he knew that she desired it too. Their little hero was about to run around the house and in Meridian, his parents would be there for them. What else could he wish for? Yes, life was definitely good.

_Heatherfield, Cornelia&Caleb's house _

"Balloons, balloons and more balloons! It's always about balloons with this gonzo!"- Irma complained obviously peeved, as she finished filling yet another big balloon with air.

Baby blue, pink and pastel purple tones were the colors Hay Lin had chosen for the celebration. The entire dining room of Caleb and Cornelia's was adorned with hundreds of balloons, garlands and beautiful, impressive figures of colored paper, which she had made herself.  
The beauty and decorations did not end there of course; Hay Lin had decided to decorate the entire backyard as well, as the dining room doors would be open to it the entire time. There she had giant toys, thousands of lights, and more streamers and balloons, of course.

"I heard that!"- cheerfully announced Hay Lin who had just finished sorting the flowers. "Was it cool of Mrs. Fragenson to supply us with flowers, even after her shop suffered from Nerissa's work day there, or what?!"

"I meant for you to hear me, babe. You do know Cornelia is having a boy, right?"- Irma said in a nagging tone, waving a pink balloon around.

"And?"-Hay Lin furrowed her brows.

"And?!"- Irma repeated. "It looks like someone has had a heat stroke! I'm telling you, when this boy grows up and looks at pictures from this day he will be very thankful to you, aunt Hay Lin!"

"Hey, what are you trying to say, Irma? You're always so lazy, you try to justify it with the silliest things!"

"Oh is that so you, and you're..."

"Girls! Shut up!"- Taranee interrupted their silly, comical argument. She was setting the table as instructed by the air guardian, but she was failing to understand her logic. T_wo forks on a white napkin, three on a blue one? What was that supposed to mean?_ Taranee wrinkled her forehead:

"Hay Lin, come here and explain the meaning of this to me. What do you mean by the number of the forks? Is it some strange etiquette?"

"Oh it's very simple Taranee, the white napkins are for the girls on a diet and the blue ones are for the hungry girls."- Hay Lin sang. "I'll show you, wait."

"Fine, because I still don't understand what do these little symbols for the chairs represent. A pig? Where should I put it?"- Taranee was still puzzled. "What did you mean with that?"

"Even she doesn't know what she means, because she is a gourd!"

"Irma!"- Taranee pointed at the door with a stern expression. "Go and get some fresh air, please. Now! "

Hay Lin and Irma exchanged last glares before they went on their way. The dark-haired girl stuck her tongue out at her friend, who did the same, as she was walking out. None of them would give up.

Taranee rolled her eyes, desperate by life and her friends' childish behavior today. _I hope that at least Will has less troubles on her way here,_ she thought. _But who am I kidding_, she then remembered. _Knowing her situation, I'm sure she'll be in a "fantastic" mood as well..._

And as usual, Taranee was right. Twenty minutes before the start of the baby shower, Will was traveling in her mother's car, headed for Cornelia&Caleb's house.

The last two hours had been more than a torture for her and she glared at Susan, as she tried to count how many hints she had made about how Cornelia lived her life properly, and Will was lagging behind. If it depended on her, her mother would have never been invited to the party, but Hay Lin had had insisted and had invited all the mothers. Bad idea for many reasons, but Will did not want to argue. Apart from Susan's shuddering jealousy of this whole story, she seemed to be in a terrible mood for another reason, unknown to her daughter.

The guardian had estimated that, because today her mother had two different modes- a bitterly-condescending and post-aggressive one, when it came to pregnancies, and one mode in which she was reserved and cold. And that to a greater extend. Only, Will had not yet determined what was making her switch to the second mode.  
They had spent more than an hour looking for the, as Susan had said, _perfect gift_. Will was not the biggest shopping maniac, but still she enjoyed shopping enough. With her mother, however, a new, unimaginably annoying level was reached again. She had gone into dozens of stores. She had even bought some gifts that later they had to come back to return. _They stopped looking perfect, all of a sudden, _was her mother's argument. What crap! And all that after Will had waited for her for an hour at the Hairdresser's. _Urgh_!

Will leaned against her door. Her mother was crazier than ever, obviously. She was making her feel like she was 14 again, it was so frustrating! But hey, maybe that was her plan, she thought with a grim expression.

_After all, she accused me of behaving like a teenager many times, maybe she wants to make me, myself, believe in that, so that I may get pregnant sooner. God... Can someone call a shrink for us, thank you?_

"If you weren't as hasty, we could have had Theodora do something for your ends as well before the...b-baby shower."- Susan spoke, theatrically stammering on the cipher word. "You hair looks like a dishrag."

Will didn't event take a look at her mother. That was just another such comment today, and it didn't at all impress her.

"Blunt but honest, you go mom. No problem though, that is what I aspire to be in life. A dishrag."

Susan didn't like that comeback at all, as it seemed, because she stopped the car abruptly. Will looked around herself. They had arrived.

"Some attitude."- she heard her mother say before going out the car.

Will rolled her eyes, having given up on fighting with her for the day, but before she had made it out, she heard a familiar noise and discovered she had just been locked in the car. Her mother had just locked her in the car, to be exact. That really caught her off guard. What the hell?! She knew they were not on good terms, but come on, they were coming to this party together! What was locking her in the car even supposed to do? Was her mother on something?! Before Will could do anything, Susan had unlocked and opened the door for her:

"I'm sorry, sweetie. It's just...my head is not with me today. I even forgot the gift..."

"You bet your head in not here, you needed one hot minute to remember I am still in the car, and in the end it's not even me, but the gift that reminded you!"- Will burst out. She didn't care that her mother was talking in an apologetic tone, she was extremely annoyed and couldn't tolerate this anymore.

"Will, I...I shared with you, that I don't feel too good today, I said I was sorry..."

"Then why are you here at all!"- Will screamed in her face, which made Susan freeze with a look of hurt in her eyes.

The redhead quickly regretted saying that, but her mother's hurt had already turned into anger:

"Is that what would make you happy? Me leaving? Fine! Well, sorry Will, I was invited by Hay Lin, I should have guessed that you don't want me around. You never do! I will be freeing you of my presence, thank you!"- and she turned around to reach the driver's seat.

Her beautiful white dress, combined with a stylish dark purple jacket with floral elements, got stuck by the car's other front door she had slammed, and she stopped to pull it out.

"Mom, wait. Don't go."- Will sighed, but Susan handed her the wrapped gift, roughly.

"No, no, no. Don't pretend that you care! Here, give this to your friend. Pass her my good wishes, and off I go!"

What happened next was something which was not at all by the taste of the young guardian. When suddenly a third person intervened in their conversation, and that person was none other than Nerissa herself, Will wanted to sink into the ground.

"Is there a problem here?"- she asked with pretended concern. "Will...this is your mother, right?"

No, it's the Easter Bunny, Will thought irritated, but nodded anyway. _As if she didn't know_. _What a poser._

"And you are?"- Susan wanted to know.

Nerissa smiled mysteriously:

"It's Nerissa, dear. I am Caleb's mother."- she said it with intonation, as if she was announcing she it the president. Will eyed her critically. With her high-heeled boots and fancy rocker dress that she had chosen for the day, she looked more like a senior student going to the club. But she looked good, Will had to admit. _More than good, fine._ Will rolled her eyes. The ex-guardian was dazzling, her long locks curled into yet another sexy hairstyle. When did she even have the time to pull off all these different Hollywood-inspired looks on the daily?

Susan also seemed to have noticed all these things because she exclaimed, completely forgotten about her anger:

"Really? I'm so glad to meet you after so long, Nerissa. You look lovely. I'm Susan!"

"Right back at you, Susan. Shall we go inside?"

"Definitely!"- and so Susan took the gift from her daughter's arms. "I've been very excited about today, since I've known Cornelia for so long, and then of course your son too. I just couldn't be happier for them becoming parents!"

_Sure you could,_ Will made a face.

"Mom, get inside."-she said. "I want to have a quick word with Nerissa and we'll be right there too. It's about uhh...the cake.

Susan looked at her daughter coldly, but did as she said. Will waited to see her far enough, before she turned to Nerissa, who flashed her a defiant smile.

"Yes my darling Will?"

"First of all, get in the yard, where Elyon will activate the glamour wall."- she growled. "We don't want your friends to take your head, right?"

Nerissa smirked, as she crossed the boundaries of the yard and waited with an expectant gesture.

"And second of all?"

Will studied her. Again she seemed very pleased with herself, flaunting her gaunt gait and gestures. And for what? _This woman was just that, vain and narcissistic_, she decided.

"Never mind."

"That's what I thought."- Nerissa whispered almost tenderly, as she confidently went on her way to the house. Will needed one more second to assimilate things before following her, frowning like a storm cloud. Man what was it with her being so full of herself yet again?!

In the spacious dining room, Anna Bannister-Lair was congratulating Elizabeth Landon-Hale on her soon-to be born grandson again, as if she hadn't already done it a million times. Irma smirked as she watched her mom interact with the other woman. Grown ups had always puzzled her with their behavior, and that continued to remain so till date._ Oh shit,_ she suddenly remembered. _I'm a grown-up too now!_ The water guardian barely resisted letting out a laugh.

Her mother was cool, for most of the time, she like the rest of the women today had dressed in an elegant and stylish outfit for the baby shower. She was talking to Cornelia's mom and they soon got preoccupied with their conversation about hair products:

"I haven't dyed my hair in years."- Elizabeth assured her friend. "I just put on some yolk and sit in the sun at least once every week..."

All the guests were arriving one after another, and Taranee couldn't help but think that it would quickly turn from a baby shower to a kitty party.

So many women at one place was never the greatest thing to happen, even though her original wonder at Hay Lin's idea had faded away. It was actually pretty thoughtful to invite their mothers, given the fact that they knew each other for years and managed good friend relations between each other. The fire guardian followed her own mother, Theresa, with her eyes. The judge and Mrs. Vandom-Collins had arrived at the same time, and were now exchanging common courtesy, as they left their presents at the gift table. Actually almost all guests had already arrived, they were mainly waiting for Cornelia herself, Elyon and Miriadel.

"Isn't it exciting?!"- Hay Lin came from the kitchen, where her mother and grandmother were finishing the final touches on the food, startling Irma.

Taranee wrapped her arm around her shoulders, friendly and the water guardian smiled a devilish smile at Hay Lin, joining the hug from the other side. "Everyone is going to have a great time, right? Cornelia should love it."

"You've done a great job, Hay."- Irma had to admit and her friend flashed her a wide smile.

Then Nerissa walked in with Will and the real party was ready to start. She went on to meet those she had not yet met officially and to talk to each of them, accepting congratulations, and perfectly fitting into the role of a mincing lady. The guardians couldn't help but be wonderstruck by her abilities yet again. Here she was, Nerissa, their former enemy who had despised them, talking to their mothers over coffee, drinks and sweets. Fate definitely had a sense or irony.

"Well, you can't deny she is actually fitting in very well."- Taranee commented, when it was time for them to take their places over the big table.

"Please."- Will rolled her eyes, as she held her dress while sitting. "She just likes the attention."

Irma chuckled softly, as they observed Nerissa swell with importance, at Anna, Susan and Theresa's friendly questions. They were asking her something about her marriage, and the ex-guardian was gladly replying with greatest details.

"You know that is going to be Cornelia in the future, don't you."- Taranee joked.

"Where is my Cornelia?"- a tall, demanding voice rose above everyone's heads, drawing attention to it's owner.

And namely- a visibly older woman, who however was trying her best to mask the years. With a voluminous red bob-hair, 'cat eye' glasses and a tone of makeup, she walked through the open doors accompanied by the sound of her heels. Her green satin pantsuit and the heavy pearl necklace around her neck looked expensive, and her entire image was impressive, but before Will could ask who the new-arrived lady was, others had already given their reactions:

"Oh my God!"- Elizabeth gasped, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Well, now that's Cornelia in the even farther future, huh Tara?"- Irma snickered at Taranee who just shook her head amused.

"Umm guys, who's that again?"-Will finally asked.

"That's Cornelia's grandmother."- Irma explained. "She's a_ Socialite_."

"Vera, thank you for coming. As you can see, Cornelia is not yet here."- Elizabeth gathered all her self-control and inner strength to be able to say that instead of what was actually on the top of her tongue. Namely, _who invited you here, you old bag!_ But she knew who had invited her. Cornelia's out-going friend Hay Lin, she was too gullible to understand Vera's true nature. Besides, Elizabeth wasn't going to risk her own image by becoming a part of pointless fights with the old crone. She was going to suck it up and smile, which is exactly what she did:

"Girls, for those of you who don't know, this is my mother-in law, Vera Hale."

The women greeted her politely, but the elderly lady gave them just a vague hello, before she took her place next to her daughter in-law, reluctantly, as she made it clear by making a sound of obvious aversion. Elizabeth glared at her, but having felt Anna Bannister's eyes on herself, hurried to turn her frown upside down.

Having lost her place as the center of attention, Nerissa stood up and went to the other room with her phone.

Hay Lin's arrangements for the table were simple, yet creative which was why Taranee had needed all that time to get it.  
The girls were sitting at the one side of the table, while the mothers were on the opposite. Cornelia was going to in the center, with Elizabeth on her left and Nerissa on her right. Yan Lin, Elyon and her mother would join the guardians' part of the table.

Having seen a free chair however, Vera decided to take it instead of the one she had been meant to be on at first. After all, it was most important for her to be near her granddaughter! She was the most important guest here!

"Uh-oh."- Irma noted. Nerissa was coming back and was about to find her seat taken by someone else.

"What 'uh-oh'?"-Yan Lin had just came from the kitchen with a plate of shrimps in sweet-sour sauce. "No more 'uh-oh-s', OK! Hay Lin has been in my hair since morning. What is it now?!"

"Oh, I get you Mrs.. Lin, it has been a struggle for all of us."-Irma snickered. "Buuut, what I'm saying is, that there might be a small problem over there."

"Oh, no..."-Taranee sighed, already predicting the following events.

"Excuse me, but this happens to be my seat."- Nerissa soared above the other woman with her remarkable height.

Grandmother Hale gawked at her from behind her glasses:

"Goodness gracious, girl! First look at what you're wearing!"- and she condemningly pointed at her cleavage. "There's a thin line between stylish and vulgar clothing!"

Irma had to fight with herself in order not to laugh again. Even Will had to admit this was rather amusing. Hay Lin appeared from the other room with a worried expression, just when Irma was saying in a piratic voice:

"And they are probably the same age..."

"Who is the same age as who?"

Nerissa was taken aback, she looked over at Yan Lin, who just smiled:

"Nahh, Vera must be even older than me."- she told the water guardian, as they continued to watch the scene. "She has shared her opinion on the war with me, on a few occasions."

Taranee was just about to ask which war, when:

"Mother in law!"-Elizabeth exclaimed on the other side of the table, obviously annoyed. "This is Nerissa's chair, she's Cornelia's mother in law and a model in Europe! Don't talk nonsense!"

"Hey grandma Hale has made it!"- Hay Lin finally noticed and smiled widely, going on to greet her.

Will rocked an evil smile:  
"Oh she made it alright. She made Nerissa look like a mook. I am starting to love her already."

Vera was busy. She reluctantly stood up and examined the ex-guardian once again.  
"I beg your pardon, Nerissa. Obviously in Europe the high-life standards are different... I myself am a Socialite..."

"Oh my God..."- Elizabeth whispered angrily.

Nerissa tried to mask her own irritation and to smear up the situation with a few words before she sat back in her seat. Surely Caleb wouldn't approve of her getting into a fight with this grandmother Hale or whatever her name was. But one thing was for sure, her patience had been greatly tested these days. "Ordinary" life wasn't as simple, as she had thought it would be.

Meanwhile Hay Lin finally had her turn to greet Vera and thank her for coming. Grandmother Hale pulled a pompous speech, which she made sure everyone listens to, and Anna Bannister kicked her daughter under the table, having noticed her exaggerated yawning. Irma made an indignant face at her, but before she could say anything, everyone's attention was drawn once again. Cornelia, Elyon and her adoptive mother had arrived.

There were many congratulations, hugs and applause before Cornelia finally took her place and the actual baby shower could start.

Elizabeth took the word and thanked Hay Lin for all she had done, she especially emphasized that without her, none of today's happy atmosphere would have been possible. Joan Lin looked happy and touched, as she listened to the blonde's words and looked over at her mother in-law. Yan Lin smiled back at her. She herself was proud of Hay Lin. All the efforts were worth it.

After all the eating and drinking, and all the dishes which Hay Lin had to offer to the guests, it was finally time for the games. The young air guardian actually wanted to have the cake served too, but they all assured her they were full already, and hence could wait.  
That was why she had them move to the setup in the garden for the first game-Hay Lin brought a brand new diaper and a set of markers and announced the rules. Everyone had to write their own wish or funny baby-related statement on the diaper, as it went around them.  
Taranee rolled her eyes when her turn came- this game of "Diaper Notes" was a little too silly for her taste.

But the mothers seemed to enjoy it. At the end Cornelia received a diaper on which everyone had written something. The following games: "Baby Bingo", "Mommy Scramble" and "Clay Baby" were welcomed with the same enthusiasm by the women. Everyone seemed to have fun with everything when it came to a baby.

**_\- Heart of a Mother- _**

"Kadma, do you think that this man was honest with you?"- Halinor asked anxiously, once she and her friend teletransported in Heatherfield. She knew well where the Earth guardian's home was, from her last visits, when she had been on the verge of going crazy. Thanks to Kadma her illness had disappeared, even though she wasn't on Kandrakar.

"Of course not."- Kadma replied matter-of factually.

Today she wore a boysenberry-colored silken jumpsuit, she had a few of her golden jewels from Zamballa on as well. Her lips- boysenberry. It did suit her quite well.

Halinor flinched, as she thought about herself. She had not paid special attention to her appearance, but there was no reason to do so. Lately, even sleep and food brought her no delight or peace. This revenge had to give her pleasure, but with every passing day she was getting more and more frustrated, as she was going against herself.

"Then what are we doing here."- she sighed, when they stopped at the little arboreous area, literally a stone throw's away from the big house.  
The ex-guardian knew this place very well, it was where she had enticed Irma and Hay Lin in giving her access to their memories. That was a terrible day indeed, when her fear had gotten the better of her. Halinor remembered sadly how she had wiped away an entire day from the minds of the two guardians. She had done the same with Taranee, leaving her in pain with a particularly bad spell, which she had used on the girl, but it had been the only thing that could save herself back then. The blond woman had later realized that with all that, she had actually helped Nerissa move on with her plan, undisturbed, and cursed herself for that.

"Although he was disguised, for me it is no hidden fact that the man who came to entrust us with information from the palace actually works there."- Kadma said, breaking her friend off her thoughts. "It's a poorly drawn plan."- she nodded at the house. "There is a magical barrier here, feel it Halinor. But I have a plan of my own."

Halinor took a second to feel the magical emissions around herself and then glanced at the other woman in astonishment. It was her who should have sensed it first...So many years on Kandrakar studying magic and the way it functions. She had spent years reading and meditating, it was her specialty. ..And there she was now, ready to fall into a trap just like that if it hadn't been for Kadma.

_Anxiety must be clouding my horizons_, the blond thought dismally.

Kadma smiled at her, as if having read her thoughts:

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Hal. You're a delicate soul and this journey itself is hard on you enough. I am with you, as long as I live you have no reason to fear or fight with your inner demons. That man, I have seen him before."- she continued. "The scar on his face betrayed him and that is how I knew he is actually from the Queen's sentry. "

"God these people..."- Halinor whispered. "Why do they put so much effort in the name of Nerissa, if they just hand her over, everything will end forever... God please make them realize."

Kadma nodded and frowned:

"Even I don't know, Hal. But let it be, if they want to go the high way, then let's give them what they're asking for. All we need to do is give the royal court something to rub their gums with while we wait here. We shall wait for any change in this invisible barrier's frequency. Once it is moved, the bet will suddenly become much higher for both the Queen and the guardians."- her lips stretched in a dark, determined smile. _"Spord Lartsa!"_

\- Heart of a Mother-

"So, did you enjoy yourself today, mom?"- Will decided to ask once she and Susan were back in her red car.

The baby shower had ended and judging by her mother's upbeat mood, the young guardian hoped that they would be able to make amends before they got home. That was why she had gone with her instead of staying with her friends.

Susan smiled, as they took off:

"Yes sweetie, it was great. I have to admit, Hay Lin was a great hostess. We should keep that in mind for the future, what do you think?"

Will made a grimace, but kept her temper. The last thing she wanted now was for them to fight again.

"Yeah..."

Susan shook her head, as she took a left turn on the wider road.

"No, Will. You're right. I won't be in your hair with that. When you're ready to be a mother, you will be. I believe in that."

Will could not help smiling. She hadn't known what a great need she had had to hear this until now. She had tortured herself with this for months, and then, finally hearing these words from Susan's mouth, she could finally forget it.

"Thank you, mom."- Will said. "Hey, let me tell you. One day I will have a baby too, just like Cornelia is about to. I've never denied it. We will just have to give it a little more time, OK?"

Susan smiled, happy tears in her eyes. The mother looked over at her daughter and took her hand in hers. They had both been in a desperate need of this, alright. After months they had finally buried the hatches. It was a wonderful feeling:

"OK, honey."

But a moment of a distraction could lead to terrible consequences. Will was smiling back at her mother. It was a bonding moment for them, but that moment was quickly about to turn into something fatal. Seconds of inattention later, a car horn and a terrifying scream. Her daughter's scream:

"MOM, LOOK OUT!"

Her blood froze. She did not know how she had managed, she didn't know what darn luck had she just proven to have.

The only thing Susan knew was that she wasn't about to end up like he had. She wouldn't be the cause of their child's death. _No, they wouldn't die!_ She turned the steering wheel sharply and screamed in unison with her daughter, but in the last second they had avoided tragedy. What luck! The car she had almost crashed into, swept past them with curses and swearing, while Susan was just stood there, breathing heavily. She had made it slightly off the road in the last possible moment.

"Oh, my God! That was a close one."- Will took a deep breath and scolded herself for not using her Quintessence. What if her mother hadn't been able to turn the wheel on time? They were both responsible for getting distracted! And after all she had been through, as a guardian, she had just stood in her place screaming, like an idiot. Ugh! _How dumb of me_, Will quickly got a hold of herself. What she had to do now was make sure that Susan was alright too, but by the looks of it she was in shock. She was still, her hands on the steering wheel, staring into nothing. _Oh, great._.. Will carefully put her hands on her mother's shoulders and shook her gently:

"Mom...are you alright? It's over, relax. We're both alive and OK. Look at me...Mom?"

Susan was crying. Will looked at her mother with a mixture of confusion and compassion and proceeded to gently wiping her tears.

"Mom."- she said soothingly. "Don't...it's alright. It's over, don't be like that. Why are you crying? Calm down, I'm with you."

Susan frantically shook her head, as the tears rolled down her cheeks together with the mascara:

"H-he would have never forgiven me if something happened to us in a car-accident. I am so stupid! Not after...not after I bugged him about the cars and fast speeds all the time. Oh my God"- she stammered on her words, as she cried aloud.

At this point Will was quite disturbed, but even more confused. Was her mother talking about ...about her father? But before she opened her mouth, Susan had continued:

"But I was right, after all, wasn't I?"-she spoke more to herself than to Will. Her voice was shaking with hurt and oppression when she said the next words:

" I told him so m-many times, he n-never stopped loving these stupid cars. I h-hate cars! I HATE them! Oh Lord have mercy, it's not yet time for us to see each other again, Tony. I'm s-so terribly sorry."

"What?!"- Susan flinched, it was now that she had realized what she had just done. Will was looking at her with big, disbelieving eyes when she asked her desperately:

"Why are you talking like that? Mom! What does this mean?! Why are you speaking of dad as if he's... as if he is..."

She couldn't continue, nor did she have to. Her mother's reaction was eloquent enough. She cried even louder, as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Will just couldn't believe it, she was crying now too, shaking her head. Her jaw had dropped, the world was black in front of her eyes... What had happened? How? When? Why?! The guardian struggled to swallow her own saliva, but she choked, as she returned her red, running eyes on the sobbing woman once again.

"Dad has died."- she just said quietly.

Susan could barely nod before roaring in agony once again, even harder than before.

All the pain, all the grief- everything she had went through on his funeral a few months ago, had stung her heart again, only twice as strong. And she hadn't wanted for Will to find out in such a way...

Susan slammed the steering wheel with her fist, as if that was going to inflict pain on all vehicles that had taken him away from them. Mother and daughter remained in the red car, parked near the bushes by emergency, while the horn continued to sound above their heads protractedly and grievously, as if it was crying with them.

**Quick note: If you would want to read more about what happened with Tony and how Susan handled all the emotions on his funeral, definitely check out my one-shot "My Heart Does Not Want to Forgive You". It takes place about a month before the first chapter of this story :)**


	24. United in spite

_**Meridian, Royal Palace, 8:25 PM**_

When they told her that they've captured her two old friends, Nerissa couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true, too easy to have happened. Now, standing in front of the cage made out of pure energy in the small tower which once belonged to the Mage, also known as hers truly, she knew that she had been right.

The former keeper of the Heart glanced at the creatures in the cage with disgust and with two words made them disappear.

_A baby would've seen the obvious signs which pointed that those are cheap copies. Not even Altermeeres, but Astral Drops. ASTRAL DROPS. That is like so highschool.- _Nerissa managed to keep her anger and her words within herself. Then she turned her attention to the Queen. The young royal closed her eyes proudly, but remained silent.

Nerissa felt her animosity towards her grow. She had spoken prematurely when she had told her she resembles Weira. _No_, Nerissa thought_, her daughter is twice as stupid! Or is she, perhaps not. Perhaps she had never intended to actually do anything today, she just wanted to throw sand in Caleb's eyes with her hollow words and stupid ideas that would look like something big to him. Of course_, Nerissa nodded to herself. The more she thought of it, the more sure she was that was the truth. _Because my son doesn't know the laws and functions of magic, _she thought bitterly with her piecing eyes on the young woman._ Witty. And how would he? He is a warrior and hero. And you're a hateful whelp who doesn't have what it takes to make a use of all that power which you've inherited...Pity..._

"Maa, I'm sorry."- Caleb's voice broke her off her thoughts. "It's my fault that this didn't work out."

He walked to her with a lowered head. Nerissa felt her heart tighten and her anger disappearing in front of that sight. He had thought that this plan would work, that he had her safe and that they'd be captured once and for all. _Oh, my dear Caleb_, Nerissa pondered_. It's not your fault that the deuced Queen hates me. She is the one who didn't move her finger to do anything, you gave all you could._

"For what?"- she asked instead, smiling at him. "Now, what does your little friend Irma like to say, _it's all Gucci_. Nothing happened. What are you sorry for?"

Caleb looked at her with a faint smile. He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I thought that I am sending you safe to Earth, but it turns out that they have known about the glamour wall the entire time. It drives me crazy. They could have..."

"But Caleb the glamour trap wall did do it's thing."- Elyon interfered. "Yes, I agree that it's didn't capture Kadma and Halinor, but it did protect everyone from them during the baby shower, including Cornelia and Nerissa. That's what's most important."

"You're right, your Highness."- Caleb agreed with her, to his mother's annoyance. "Thank you for making that possible. I..I am just nervous with them around, trying to get my mother, that's all. Otherwise I appreciate everything you do for us..."

_Oh please, what has she done for us? _Nerissa frowned_. It's nothing, one big nothing compared to all I've done for her family, with a great deal of lust, or not. All your father has done for her well-being, all that you've done Caleb... You're too naive with worshiping this girl. Even the guardians have done much more for her than she has yet returned...Let her do something essential before praising her! But you can't, can you? You're too noble to treat the Queen of your world even a tad less respectfully. _

A strong wave of pride for her son warmed her soul yet again. Nerissa stroked his hair with a silent smile. She might not have any warm feelings for the queen, but her Caleb was like a real knight and that could only make her proud.

"Oh, come on!"- Elyon gave him a friendly pat on the arm. "Don't talk like that, Caleb, I know. Let's get going. The others will be here any minute."

"I can't help but wonder, why did they send these astrals here, though."- Raythor called, and everyone turned to him. He had already dismissed his men after getting to know that they had captured fakes, but he had remained by the Queen's side; now that he had spoken his cogitations out loud, Nerissa also thought again.

"They can't have any gain from this can they?"-the captain mumbled. "Unless..."

"Unless this was a distraction."- Nerissa finished his words, and her eyes widened. It suddenly hit her.

"Distraction, but what for? You're here already."- Elyon still didn't understand.

Caleb looked at Raythor tensely and then moved his eyes to his mother. She was suddenly stiff, as she cast a look at the captain. They were both thinking the same thing.

"Mom..."

Nerissa nodded at Raythor, avoiding her son's eyes. She couldn't bear to tell him what she had just thought of. It was up to the captain. Raythor nodded back, before clearing his throat:

"Your Majesty, I might be wrong. I hope, I am, but...can we get in touch with Lady Cornelia, just in case..."

Elyon went pale, she too felt the sudden sinister threat hanging in the air, but she did not even want to think about it.

"No, it can't be. She is with Will and the others. They can't...They shouldn't..."

"Wait, what are you saying?!"-Caleb exclaimed. "Mom?!"

Nerissa finally met his gaze and it shocked him. Her eyes were so full of...fear. Caleb felt uneasy.

"I too hope that Will is able to take care of her friends, well enough, Caleb. But we better go to Earth and collect Cornelia before..."

"No, you're staying here."- Caleb interrupted her sharply. His throat was dry.

"The Queen and I will go. Raythor take care of my mother. Where is dad, anyway? Your Majesty, let's go!"

"Caleb, no, I want to help you..."- but the rebel ignored his mother's protests. He wasn't going to risk her safety. How stupid of him to let them both go alone to Earth, to leave Cornelia alone too! He had to make sure she's alright...

Once she was in the Palace again, he wasn't going to leave her side for a second. He was definitely going to learn from his mistakes.

"Cornelia is already in danger, I can't have you put yourself in danger too!"- The young man and Elyon disappeared in a fold, before Nerissa could stop them.

"I guess it's just me and you again, Raythor."- she sighed.

Raythor made a face. She was just teasing him as usual.

"Where's your husband?"- he prattled.

_That is right, my husband...I have to go to Aridia and take him and the Heart. By now it should be ready for claiming...But first to lose you._

"He should be back soon. Meanwhile I will draw myself a bath."

Raythor raised his eyebrow.

"As you wish, but you know that I must accompany you. To the bathroom door, of course. We don't want you to run away, now do we."

Nerissa just smirked, as he walked behind her on the way from the tower to the main part of the palace.

"Oh, fine, fine... But no peeking."- she joked.

_**Heatherfield, Caleb&Cornelia's house, 3:30 PM**_

Irma struggled to get up from the grass. She was still dizzy, but she fought with it. The last thing she remembered, was the big oxygen-burning dome which Halinor had created over the entire lot. She had fought alongside Hay Lin and Taranee, but they were no match for Kadma without the heart of Kandrakar. Taranee had tried to stop the dome from closing entirely, but after the ex-guardian had trashed all of them with her Heart, the deal was sealed and they had all lost consciousness.

"Taranee, Taranee! Wake up!"-Irma shook her friend by the shoulders.

Taranee had been thrown next to the swimming pool and had bruised her forehead while falling on the teal area which surrounded it. "We need to get going, see if you can call Will now!"

Taranee rubbed her poor head, but stood up.

"Where's Hay Lin?"- she asked with worry.

"Up here!"- they both had to look up to see their friend on the roof of the house. Apparently, Kadma had sent her flying there during their short and pathetic fight. Irma frowned. _These old hoes,_ she thought angrily. _They had luck this time, but I'm going to trash them twice as bad once I get my hands on them!_

"I kind of can't get down, guys..."

"Hay Lin, use your powers."- Taranee snapped. "I'm trying to reach Will, but she is totally switched off."

"I can't!"-the air guardian complained from the roof. "I am drained, we really need Will."

"Ugh, I will try to call her by phone."- Taranee decided, as both she and Irma paced around the yard in a circle.

"How could this happen."- Irma spat. " I can't believe them! Taking Corny for ransom, come on! She is pregnant, what are these mindless crones thinking. They took her just like that and we couldn't protect her!"

"After they set the Silver Dragon on fire and sent their minions to destroy Meridian villages, it is kind of our fault for not predicting this. "- Taranee commented grimly, as she dialed Will's landline phone. Her mobile was off.

They were all stunned when Kadma suddenly announced that they would take the second best thing, since Nerissa was not here any longer. Even though they had fought to save Cornelia, the ex-guardian had dragged her out of the house and disappeared in the matter of minutes. Then they were trapped in the dome and everything had gone black. Now, Irma was blaming herself and their bad luck for this misfortune.

"Call her again!"- she screamed. "Where is she? If she had been here, we would have managed to push Kadma off."

"I don't know, Irma!"- Taranee cried. She was visibly very worried too, as she tried Will's numbers again and again. "I am calling Matt now."

Irma growled desperately and used her last powers to take Hay Lin down from the roof with the help of the pool water. Once the water tentacle put her friend on the ground and splashed around, having lost it's solid form, Irma had lost her balance. She fell on her knees. They really needed a guardian energy boost right now.

"Hi, Matt. It's Taranee."- the fire guardian exclaimed. She had reached him, thank God. "Please find Will and tell her to find us ASAP. It's an emergency. Kadma and Halinor just kidnapped Cornelia...24 minutes ago!"- she finished with horror after glancing at the time on her phone's screen. "Please, Matt."

Hay Lin rubbed her eyes. She had had such great plans for today, and it had all gone great..._up until 24 minutes ago._ Cornelia was so happy, she had told her she's the best hostess. Everyone had been impressed with her and had left happy. _Why did this have to happen now,_ the black-haired girl thought.

When all the guests had left, Nerissa and Elyon had gone back to Meridian, having received a message from Caleb and the guards. Hainor and Kadma were supposed to be imprisoned, that was why they had had no idea that this could happen. They had even thought that everything is officially over, they had been so happy...Will left with her mom and promised to meet them later. But where was she now?! They had been making celebration plans and then...then this had happened. The two ex-guardians had outsmarted and over-powered them this time, and they had taken Cornelia, which was worst. What if something happened to her and the baby?!

"I just don't know what are we going to tell Caleb..."

"Caleb already knows."- the three women jumped in their places, as a fold opened near them.

If it had been another time, Taranee would've scolded them for folding carelessly like that, but now she just lowered her head. Irma did the same. Elyon and Caleb came to light. Elyon's eyes shined alarmingly. She had hoped that her friend wasn't taken, as Raythor and Nerissa had assumed, but unfortunately their fear had been justified. Caleb on the other hand, wasn't going to waste any time in thinking about it. He was going to act. The young rebel leader just knew that he was going to save Cornelia and their child, no matter what price he had to pay.

"Caleb, we're sorry that we couldn't protect her."- Hay Lin was the only one who dared to tell him. They had always had a brother-sister like relationship, so she was able to speak to him more openly, than Taranee and Irma, who were too down in the dumps to talk about what had happened. "But we'll get her back, don't worry."-the Asian continued. "Yes, they got us by surprise, but..."

"Guardian up and let's go."- Caleb interrupted her. His voice was cold, and Hay Lin shivered. "And just to clarify. If anyone is guilty around here that's me. Don't waste time blaming yourselves, let's go take Cornelia back."

"No, Caleb, it's not your fault either!"- Irma objected heatedly. "These two ho..."

"Let's go."- the rebel leader demanded. "We can talk about it later, right now Cornelia's welfare is much more important ."

The girls nodded. He was right, but where were they supposed to start? They had no idea where Kadma had taken Cornelia. Irma hurriedly told him about Will and her absence, and how they could not get in touch with her.

Taranee rubbed her forehead and proclaimed:

"I don't want to stress you even more, Caleb, but the whole idea of this abduction is to ask for something in return. They will most probably want to exchange Nerissa for Cornelia ..."

"I'm not going to do that!"- Caleb kicked a tree nearby. "I am not going to play by their rules!"

"Nobody expects you to, chill!"- Irma tried to brighten things up. " We will settle things our way!"

"Even though that could be dangerous and irresponsible to Corny and the child."- Taranee adjusted her glasses. "All I'm saying is, Caleb, discuss this with your parents too. Once we find Will, we will all meet in the Palace and decide on our next move."

"I don't know where my father is."- Caleb groaned. "For all I've been told he's traveling, but I don't know where to or why today. He will be difficult to reach."

"I haven't been told anything about Julian going on travel"-Elyon furrowed her brows. "Anyways, we don't have much time! I think that we should split up and try to find her. What if Matt's already trying to reach her, the more people start looking, the faster she will be found. I'll go to the park, Taranee you and Irma go to her house, Caleb and Hay Lin why don't you check aunt Susan's home?"

"You know Elyon, that's actually a great idea."- Taranee approved and the others nodded at her. "Let's get going."

_**Meanwhile on Aridia...**_

Julian stood with his arms crossed on his chest, as he watched the pure energy flowing from the rocks to the jewel. Aridia was a strange, almost lifeless planet in his eyes. Taking the heart from the stone guard had been an easy job for her, even if she hadn't told him how exactly she had enticed him into doing so. But the deal was sealed, Julian knelt down and picked up the newly-created crystal heart from the hard ground. In his years, he had seen quite a few magical hearts in use, and this one didn't distinguish itself from them too much. It was quite similar to the Heart of Kandrakar, actually, only with a wider radius and an amber-yellow color. The veteran rebel tossed it in his hands just when he heard a fold behind himself.

"Well, if it isn't the man who stole my heart."- he smirked at Nerissa's sense of humor. She walked to him with a big smile and playfully pecked his lips. Julian kept his hand on her waist, as she spoke in his ear alluringly:

"So, are we done here? Is the transfer of energy into the crystal finished?"

"It is, yes."- and he dangled the pendant under her nose. "Here, I have something for you."

And he turned her around, gently moving her hair aside to put the pendant around her neck. Nerissa smiled as he did that:

_"Dia-dia-dia-diamonds, I'd give my darling for you, those who adorn my white breasts, when I put them on the chest."- _she sang playfully, and Julian couldn't help but hold her closer.

Nerissa left herself be in his embrace for a while as she studied the newly equipped heart. It was going to fuel her powers and make them as strong as they had always deserved to be. _Sole Guardian of Quintessence! Well, without the elementrix, but what of it._ Even she had to admit that controlling all nature forces is too much of a struggle for one person. Last time it had been one of the main things that had failed her...

"So how did the baby shower go?"- Julian's voice brought her back to reality.

"Argh. "- she growled, as she took his arm. "Not so great. You see, we must actually hurry. There is this very likely possibility, that my old buddies have taken dear Cornelia captive."

"What?!"- Julian exclaimed in shock, as she was folding. "Good God, have this two women gone completely nuts?"

"Hold your pants on, my dearest rebel. We're soon going to be heading to a rather_ unpleasant reunion_."

**_Heatherfield outskirts _**

Will was sitting beside the grave with a faint expression. She was weary of weeping, she was tired of thinking. What was the importance of anything, when he was already dead? Their relationship of father and daughter had been scarce for years, but now that she was looking at his name written on the tombstone, her heart ached.

**Seems like it was yesterday, when I saw your face.**  
**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away...**  
**If only I knew what I know today...**

**I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away**  
**thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes...**  
**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again,**  
**Sometimes I wanna call you, but I know you won't be there...**

And she was crying again. She couldn't help it, it was her father who had died, damn it! Even if he had made many mistakes, he had tried his best to make up for them later on...But they just weren't as close anymore. Over the years their relationship had consisted of seeing each other from time to time. Every month probably. On more special occasions... But not anymore, it was all over now. She was never going to be able to show him that she cares, she was never going to hear his voice again...

_Crap_, Will thought, as the tears flowed her face. _He has been dead for months, months! And she wouldn't let me know. Why, why mom?! Did you really hate him so much? Did you think that you were protecting me? What is wrong with this world..._

**Would you tell me I was wrong?**  
**Would you help me understand?**  
**Are you looking down upon me?**  
**Are you proud of who I am?!**  
**There is nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance,**  
**to look into your eyes, and see you looking back!**

The "good relationship" they had kept after the divorce was not enough, and she knew it. She had to spend more time with him, to hug him more often, to tell him she loved him... Why had this happened, she would never see her father again. Will sobbed, as she ran her hand against the cold stone.

**I'm sorry for blaming you,**  
**for everything I just couldn't do...**  
**And I've hurt myself, by hurting you...**

**If I had just one more day,**  
**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**  
**since you've been away!..**

**Ooh it's dangerous,**  
**it's so out of line,**  
**to try to turn back time...**

"I'm sorry for blaming you..."- she whispered and closed her eyes, resting her cheek on her father's tombstone.

She must have been some pathetic sight, because suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Did a passing through the graveyard random person, just try to comfort her? Will wiped the tears from her face and stood up only to find herself face in face with Hay Lin. Irma and Taranee were behind her.

"We're so sorry, Will..."- Will started crying again, as she hugged Hay Lin. Her friend held her tightly and cried with her. The others joined the hug too, mumbling their condolences. Nobody really knew what to say in this situation. Will herself had no idea what to say, or what was happening around her anymore. Everything was too hard:

"How did you get to know I'm here."- she sobbed.

"Your mom told us, Will."-Irma said softly. "Are you OK?"

Will shrugged through sobs:

"I'm ailing."- she whispered. "It's so unfair. I'm confused, hurt, bitter. I'm a wreck girls, that's why I want to thank you for coming, but I think that as for now it's better for me to be alone. Just for a while."

Her three friends looked at each other. They were all shaken by the piece of news that Mrs. Vandom had given them. Will's dad was dead just like that, all of a sudden, and they couldn't imagine how hard it was for her. They could see the pain in her eyes, but at the same time they had to find a comfortable way to tell her about their W.I.T.C.H related problem too. And in this situation, such a way simply did not exist. Taranee put a sympathetic hand on her friend's shoulder and decided to take the initiative:

"We understand you Will, but there is something we need to tell you. I do realize that now you're overwhelmed by Mr. Vandom's untimely death, but...Cornelia and her baby are in danger. And we have to do something."

"Why what has happened with Cornelia?"- Will asked as she wiped the tears away for the tenth time today. She was alarmed. Losing her father was terrible, but she couldn't bear losing her friend too.

"Halinor and Kadma kidnapped her and we couldn't stop them."-Irma blurted. She met Will's shocked glance with her own troubled eyes. She felt like crying herself- first they took Corny and then Will was living through this misfortune. Irma's usually cloudless sky was dark and scary today.

"What?!"-Will exclaimed. "But why did they...ugh! Are these women absolutely insane. They want Nerissa, how dare they take Cornelia as a bait, or what?! Does Caleb..."

"He and Elyon went back to Meridian."- Taranee nodded. "Everyone are waiting there. They're waiting for the guardians... "

"Will."- Hay Lin spoke gently. "We know you need time. If you would like you can just upgrade us and we will go, you don't have to come right now, if you feel like..."

"No, Hay Lin."- Will said firmly, as she summoned the Heart of Kandrakar. "I can't stay here while you fight for Cornelia. I couldn't save my father from that car accident that got him...k-killed, I didn't even know he has been dead for months up until today. Thanks to my mother, but that is a story for another time. Now that I can help and do something for Cornelia I will certainly do it, I will not stand impartial and alone with my grief!"

Her friends smiled at her, beholden. Things would be better than they had hoped, after all.

_Will is truly the best leader_, Irma thought with a tearful smile on her face. _She puts us and our well-being before her own pain, she is so strong_.

_Don't worry Will, _Taranee was thinking at the same time. _Once we get Cornelia back to safety, we're all going to be here for you during this hard time. _

_You are not alone, _Hay Lin said to herself_. I will make you smile again very soon, sweet Will. You deserve only happiness and nothing different from that!_

Will raised the heart up, unsuspecting of her friends' thoughts. She was simply determined:

"Guardians Unite!"

_**x- Heart of a Mother-x**_

"You're never gonna get away with this!"- Cornelia hissed, still trying to get her hands free. They were tied behind her back with a spell, supposedly to prevent her from using her own powers. In addition to that she was in a big cell with blue energy bars.

Of course, they had taken cover in some nasty dump of a place. A cave or something underground, she couldn't tell, as she had been brought here asleep. But for what she could tell, it was dark, damp and atrocious. _But of course_, Cornelia thought with contempt. _They always have to hide in disgusting places_, it was like an unwritten rule for villains.

Halinor approached her cell with red eyes. Had she been crying? Nevertheless, the ex-guardian seemed to be making extra efforts to ease her stay here. She had furnished her with a soft bed, stacked with satin, and now she was carrying food again. Food that honestly did not look bad, but Cornelia, of course, could not appreciate it at this moment.

"I am not eating, get me out of here!- she demanded. "Halinor weren't you supposed to be good or something?"

The older woman flinched when she mentioned her name and hurriedly teletransported the tray in the cage. She herself could not believe what they were doing, and the words of the pregnant guardian would only tremble her even more, and Kadma, Kadma would certainly not be glad if something went wrong again.

_She is so troubled too, poor soul, _thought Hallinor. _But she will not admit how hurting all this is to her, because she is strong, she wants to be unshakable ... but the truth is that Nerissa has turned us into real witches. We lost our dignity in the battle with her, and she, she is most likely gloating from afar._

"Helloo?!"- Cornelia yelled from her prison. "How am I supposed to eat if my hands are tied?"

Halinor blinked and nodded tiredly. She released the other blonde's hands with a swift wave of her hand, but warned her:

"Eat, Cornelia. But please, don't try to get free. From behind these bars it is impossible, you will only tire yourself and endanger your child."

"Oh, take your pathetic fake concern and shove it up your..."- Cornelia glared having managed to take control over her anger before saying something not very lady-like. And she was trying to always be precise and subtle, even at that moment she was ready to resist cynicism.

Halinor was already looking startled, as she continued with a lower, but much more spiteful voice:

"So let's be real. If the two of you wanted me and my baby to be OK, you wouldn't have brought me here in the first place. Oh, and as from what I know, you have never been a mother, that's why you can never put yourself in my place. You don't know what it's like to expect a baby, you don't know this feeling, and you never will! That's the only way I am able to explain to myself as to why you'd sink so low today by kidnapping me!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"- Cornelia glanced at the entrance, distressed, while Halinor practically jumped in her place.

Kadma approached with a quick pace and anger in the eyes. She pointed at the present Earth guardian with her index finger, in an imperious and warning manner:

"If you dare to repeat that, Earth guardian, you might not get to experience that very feeling till it's end, after all."- she said in a sinister voice.

Her burning with rage eyes scared Cornelia, as she instinctively pulled back. But she wasn't going to be put flat on her back just like that.

"Oh really?"- the blonde snarled. "I dare you try to hurt me. Hurt me and my baby and then see what Caleb and Elyon will do with you! What my friends will do to you!"

The former Earth guardian's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You really are perfect to be Nerissa's daughter in-law!"- she yelled, boiling with anger. "You are about as disgraceful as her!"

"I'm disgraceful?!"- Cornelia laughed in response. "Said the woman who took me for ransom, because otherwise is unable to get Nerissa."

Halinor put her hands on her friends' shoulders as if to stop her, because she felt full well how her anger and patience were being tested. She could do something terrible in her anger, any minute now. Cornelia had to be stopped before something happened to her, because of her sharp tongue...

"If anything, Kadma."- she however continued with full speed. "We saw how tough and smart you are on a few occasions. Even back then when you were easily turned into her thrall because of your arrogance, and now too. Nothing is different today."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, OR I'll..."

"Kadma, I adjure you!"- Halinor screamed as she threw herself between her and the cell. "Don't do something which we'll later regret. Go and get some air"- and she gently started to push her friend to the exit. Kadma turned around one last time and pointed at Cornelia again, utter madness in her eyes:

"That big mouth that you have, one day will ruin you!"- she hissed. " Trust me. I know it from personal experience."

"Get some air. I'm coming in a minute."- Halinor managed to get her out of the room, and with one last reassuring look closed the door in her face.

The blonde sighed with relief, as she leaned against the shut door. Then she gave Cornelia another tortured, almost pleading look:

"This hurts me more than it hurts you."-she whispered. "Believe me, Cornelia. I want all this to end more than anyone else! I don't want to harm you, your love or your child...Even Julian, for I know he is a noble man. Once we take Nerissa, we will never bother you again. I am so sorry, we just can't let her endanger innocent people again..."

Cornelia just glared at her and wiped a stray tear from her face.

"If you would consider helping all this to end, Cornelia, dear girl. "-Halinor continued in a more hopeful voice. "Then..."

"I'd rather be a brunette."-the younger woman cut her off coldly, as she turned her back to her. "Go away, join your friend. I'd like to wait for my rescue in peace."

Halinor lowered her head. She had confused her angry tears with such provoked by being touched by their story, their mission. But who would be touched by her and Kadma? Two old women that, as both she and Nerissa had reminded them painfully, had nobody. Nobody but each other. Once upon a time she had believed, she was doing good, that her life would be meaningful to this universe. Now, now she doubted all this, and it was painful.

The blonde woman threw her hair to one side and left the room, biting her lips to stop her own tears from flowing.

**Used "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera in this chapter because it just fits so well.**


	25. Rescue with a Breath of Revenge

_**Meridian, Royal Palace**_

"Ok, here's the plan."- Caleb spoke vehemently. "Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee are going to Kadma's house in Fadden Hills. They might be hiding there. Will, Matt and I will be going to Zamballa. Kadma is back on the Throne, so even if she hasn't taken Cornelia there, she'll have to take action when it comes to her people...Your Majesty, you will have the soldiers ready, just in case."

Elyon and the Guardians nodded decisively. Blunk had just recently folded back to the castle with Yan Lin and Matt, and everyone was ready to get Cornelia back. There were just a few little stumbling blocks to the plan:

"You can not seriously expect from me to just stay here and do nothing."- Nerissa exclaimed. She was in the throne room with everyone else, frowning. At this point she had to play it well, otherwise someone could suspect her.

"Yes I can."- Caleb frowned in response. "Dad, I expect from you to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid which will put her at risk.

Julian was quick to nod. They had to lie to him again, but what could he do. Caleb would never agree like he did. He was too protective of his mother already, that was rather good actually. The veteran rebel sighed with mixed feelings, as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, watching their son in action. He was very passionate about this rescue-mission, and it was more than understandable. Once Cornelia was back and safe, everything was going to be a whole lot easier.

Matt who held Will the entire time, looked at her with concern. She was fighting, proving how strong she is, but he knew how terrible she must be feeling on the inside right now. He sincerely hoped for this mission to be over soon, with success of course, so that he could take Will home and have her cry her soul out, to help her heal after this hurt...

"Blunk, give Taranee the Tooth."- Caleb ordered. "That way they can join us faster if needed."

"Blunk give! Blunk warrior, going to Zamballa with Caleb!"- the little passling handed Taranee his talisman. She took it and put it around her neck.

"No, you will not. It's too dangerous and the trees will sense your presence the minute your stink soars in the air."

"Eep, but Blunk want to..."

"Alright, I think that sums up everything."- the rebel leader said, ignoring the little creature. "Let's get going."

"Not yet."- Will stopped him. She studied Nerissa once more and took a deep breath. _This better work._

"What is it? We don't have much time..."

"I'll be posing as Nerissa."- she said, ignoring Caleb's urgency. Will had just glamoured into a rather successful copy of the ex-guardian before everyone's stunned eyes. She tossed her now long, black hair. "This way we'll have a trump card in our hands in the fight with Kadma and Halinor."

"Fabulous."- the real Nerissa commented with undisguised irony. "Only I would never put that on."- and she scoffingly pointed at her twin's ordinary looking teal outfit.

Taranee rolled her eyes. She admired the quick thinking that Will had just demonstrated, even in this state. Why did Nerissa have to have pretensions? _And seriously, such a petty comment? How old was she, 14?_ The fire guardian was about to say something to her, but Irma was faster:

"Aww why not? I think you should be more modest at times, Nerissa. You can not always vaunt with your balcony! Besides, back when you were a hag, you wore a black rag for months."

Nerissa made a face:

"Why, I said it was fabulous. What more do you want to hear..."

"What is more, it's quite smart."- Yan Lin interjected putting her hand on her old friend's back. "Right, Nerissa?"

She met her eyes she and had to admit, though reluctantly:

"I suppose that for ten years with the Heart of Kandrakar, everyone is likely to learn at least a few clever tricks..."

She had remained faithful to herself, even now. But what did these people expect from her? Everyone knew that she was the one who first introduced W.I.T.C.H to the art of glamouring.

"Alright can we get going now?"- Irma spurred everyone.

Taranee nodded, as she opened a fold to Fadden Hills with Blunk's tooth. Will opened one to Zamballa.

"Caleb."- Nerissa called her son before he went through the fold.

He looked back with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?"

Nerissa walked over to him and lovingly placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Nothing. Just for good luck."- she smiled back at his sweet, awkward smile. "Now go and get Cornelia. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, mom."

_No, thank you, son. I know you don't want my help, because you're afraid something might happen to me, but you also know that I never give up. You must be feeling that this time shall be no exception. I am sorry for having to think of yet another ruse. But in the end, I am sure you'll understand._

They were all gone in minutes, the big Throne Hall was left almost empty, but not for long. Elyon had to discuss some important state manners with royal advisers, so the others walked out. Nerissa took one minute to make sure that they had lost Yan Lin, who headed for the kitchen. Once that was done, it was action time.

"Come, Blunk."- the long-haired woman cooed. "Come with me and show everyone how heroic you can be."

"But Caleb's mamma promised to stay in Palace with Queenie."- Blunk exclaimed incredulously."Where going now?" -he shrieked as Julian picked him up all of a sudden.

"Change of plans, buddy."- he muttered. "We are all uncomfortable with this, but Cornelia and the baby are more important than any promises right now."

"But..."

"Help us track Cornelia's scent, Blunk."- Nerissa insisted. "We all need to work together to win."

She smiled then turned around on her heel. Julian and Blunk, who wasn't very keen on participating at first, but then again he valued Cornelia and would do anything to help, followed her, undivided. Nerissa led them through the long corridors until they reached the archways and gates leading to the winter gardens of the castle.

The winter gardens were a beautiful, mystic place, surrounded by many flowers and looked even more breathtaking at night. Right now however, they weren't here to spend a romantic evening under the stars, they were here to meet up with the others enlightened in her plan.

Raythor was already waiting in the shadows of the big hedges when they came to him.

"Are we ready to sail?"- Nerissa asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Everyone's ready."- the captain nodded, as he pointed behind himself. There, among the climbing plants, was the sprawling and ominous heap - Gargoyle. The sand on the cobbled land also moved around as if to prove the commander's words. It was Sandpit! Once scary creatures, who were used to terrorizing the people of Meridian and being sworn enemies to the rebels, they were now allies of good after the changes, thanks to being under the wardhip of Raythor.

Nerissa, who was more than familiar with them, smiled contentedly:

"Perfect. You've done well, Rayhor. Very well. Are you sure that the Queen will approve of you providing me with a helping hand behind her back?"- she couldn't help but snicker. She just had to taunt him.

"Technically the Queen hasn't forbidden me of doing so, and these are my Knights of Vengeance. So with that being said."- Raythor cleared his throat. "I would only be satisfied if a part of my team helps retrieving Lady Cornelia."-he moved his eyes from her to Julian.

He had an old tale with both of them. With Julian they had been enemies for years, during the time Raythor had served Phobos with all his honor, protecting the castle and it's prince blindly from all rebel attacks led by Julian, and later by his son. Ironically, they were on the same team now and a lot of time had passed, but Rayhtor did not even expect them to become first friends. With Nerissa, his history was even more disgraceful- she had used him and his soldiers for her own purposes, and for years had made fools out of everyone in the entire castle. She was deceitful but sagacious, and undoubtedly much smarter than all of them put together, but despite all her low traits of character, Raythor could not not give her credit for her capabilities and passion.

And now he was helping. Playing alongside them- _the parents of_ the rebellion... _Shesh!_ If someone had told him he'd be doing so ten years ago, he would have never believed them.

"Now where are we going to, Fadden Hills or Zamballa?"- Julian wanted to know. "If you ask me it's much more likely that Kadma took Cornelia to her kingdom."

"I believe so too."- Raythor nodded. "As a Queen, she must feel much more secure and capable among her loyal subjects."

"You two are ruining my lines."- Nerissa smirked, as she let her dark mantel fall to the ground, revealing the breathtaking dress which she wore underneath.

A long, dark-purple dress with bare shoulders and a big, golden button on the chest to hold the veils of the low-cut neckline. An ethereal, light scarf wrapped around her, beginning at the waist, crossed on the back, passing by the arms and crossing completely discreetly on her collarbone. Nerissa tossed her fine black, wavy locks back with a confident smile, enjoying the wide-eyed glances she received from both men. Even Blunk was staring.

_Ah, sweet male attention..._

"OK..."- Raythor heard himself mutter, looking at her unimaginably challenging décolleté, for perhaps the sixtieth time since her return.  
He felt a glare on himself and turned his head away. That was right, the veteran rebel _was still here_, Raythor seemed to have forgotten for a minute.

Nerissa turned her back on them. Neither Blunk's anxiety nor the staring glances that her husband and the captain exchanged were of interest to her at the moment. She had already opened a fold in the winter gardens with the Mage ring. She had her self-glad smile on her lips- everything was settled, she was going to appear in glitz and glamour, unstoppable, more powerful than both of her old friends and would show them that she still was and forever would be stronger._ Better_. _There must have been a reason for me to originally hold the Heart of Kandrakar. I know that is so, and now I will prove it to everyone. To you, my adorably imprudent Kadma, to Himerish himself, I dare to say..._

Her smile faded when she heard the familiar voice from behind:

"And just where do you think you're going, Cinderella?"

"Trouble."- Blunk screeched, as he hid behind Julian.

Nerissa turned around with a sigh and shot the other woman a dirty look:

"You just had to follow me, didn't you, Yan Lin. "

The former air-guardian laughed sourly, as she approached her friend and the two men who stood beside her with lowered heads, like two little boys who were just caught out after bedtime. Then she cast a distrustful look at the monsters who in vain tried to hide from her vigilant gaze in the shadows.

"I had to when I saw you sneaking out like a fart out of pants!"- Yan Lin frowned in spite of her own ridiculous form of speech. "Didn't you promise Caleb to wait here?"

"Never have, never will."-Nerissa sighed. "You know that I can't just sit here and do nothing. I must go, Yanny. And you can pretend this never took place..."

"Ah yeah right, that's not like sneaking you out after curfew! When will you leave lies behind, Nerissa? And you, Julian, you promised Caleb you'd keep an eye on her. Not obey her every command! What does she do to make you grant her every wish? Huh, but when I think of it, better yet don't tell me..."

Julian didn't say anything, he lowered his head even more, if that was even possible.

"I'll be leaving you to clear things up in peace."- Raythor excused himself. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my study. _Psst Sandpit._"- he whispered on his way out the gardens. "You and Gargoyle are in Nerissa's hands for the night. Do as she says and help return the Earth Guardian."

"I heard that you know."- Yan Lin noted after he walked past her. "After all, I am the former guardian of Air. Small talk, whispers, your stomach growling- Yep, you bet ya I can still hear all that from afar."

Raythor could not be more ashamed, he grunted quickly before hiding from sight:

"Sorry..."

Nerissa shook her head with annoyance and got closer to the older woman.

"Yan Lin."-she began. "Let's not drag this pointlessly. The sooner me and Julian go, the sooner will Caleb and Cornelia and everyone else be back to safety, for that manner. And don't worry for me, you know me! I am always a step ahead of the others, with Kadma and Halinor it will be especially easy."

"Another thing we just can't ignore, Yan Lin."- Julian spoke too. "It's our parental feeling for responsibility. Nerissa couldn't fully ignore it even all these years ago when she taken the path of evil. How could she now?"

Yan Lin conceived the thought, and made a face. Yes, it was partly true. Although they were comfortably forgetting some details, she still looked forward, not backward, and was genuinely glad that her friend had even wished to be with her family, in front of the world . Everyone deserved that.

"Ehh, alright already go. I'll blame it on my old eyes. I just hope you've considered everything well, Nerissa, you know that at the moment Kadma is capable of unthinkable things."

Nerissa nodded convincingly. _Please, do not forget who I am,_ she thought. _Yanny, you're good-natured. Kadma is strong and arrogant, but I'm ready for much more than her. I'm the Queen of Quintessence! If anything, over the years, I've become quite harmonious with my powers... Zamballa and Aridia do not differ much from each other, but this is only a temporary solution, very soon I might just have much more than that ... And yet, the Heart of Kandarkar is on my side, right?_

_Oh Nerissa,_ Yan Lin thought as they exchanged last looks and the man and woman went through the fold, followed by Blunk. _I can see the dark clouds that are slowly returning to your skies. You might be willing to stay good, but your nature is keen on storms... I just hope that all this will not turn into a distorted and tragic power game between you and Kadma..._

**_Fadden Hills_**

"Okaaay, apart from some wealthy hippie junk, I don't really see anything remarkable here."- Irma said, her voice tingling with disappointment.

They had already traveled around the whole house, which although large, had not taken so long to cover. Taranee sighed, as she returned the book she had been looking at, back on the bookshelf in the study. If the situation was different, she would borrow some of the titles Kadma owned.

"Oh looking for Cornelia in a book, Taranee?"- Irma's shout entered the study with her, as she folded her arms and glared at the other guardian.

"Irma, I am equally as worried for Cornelia as you."- she sighed. "Don't come at me just because you're unnerved."

Irma growled in frustration.

"Whatever, babe! There's nothing in this stupid house, Corny is not in the basement or anywhere, we searched the whole place. Let's blow a whole in the roof or something and get the hell out of here!"

Taranee growled in her turn and sent a telepathic message to their third friend.

"_Hay Lin, come down here. We need to go to Zamballa, hopefully Will and the others have come to some trace, unlike us."_

_"Coming Taranee"_\- Hay Lin replied from upstairs.

She had her attention on a beautiful comb, which she had found in one of the bedrooms. It was a beautiful vintage looking comb that looked like it was made out of pure gold. It was decorated with some sort of purple gemstones and overall looked quite tempting to Hay Lin. The artist in her wanted to examine it more closely when she had the time and probably inspire herself to do some things similar to it. It was a rather extraordinary item for sure.

The air-guardian removed one long blonde hair from the golden teeth. _Ha so the comb belonged to Halinor_. It was so beautiful, Hay Lin had to ask her about it! _Oh, wait_ she remembered sourly. They were the enemy now. Shesh, crazy grannies, if they could just forget about all this pointless in Hay Lin's eyes conflict...

"HAY LIN!"- Irma yelled from downstairs, not even bothering to use their telepathic connection or look out for the neighbors. She didn't care, she just wanted to find Cornelia.

"Well you kidnapped our friend, so I'm taking your comb!"- she said aloud like a little child, and hid the golden tool in her blouse, before flying down to Taranee and Irma.

"Something is wrong."- Taranee stated after she failed to fold for the third time. She carefully examined the tooth. Why wouldn't it work? It had been alright in the castle.

"What do you mean it doesn't work?!"- Irma yelled. "We don't have time for this, give me that! I've watched Blunk do it a million times! I'll fold us out of here."- she pulled the Tonga Tooth and fiercely swung it around. But of course nothing happened.

Taranee looked at her irritably, but had expected it. If the Tooth did not work in her hands, it was only logical for it not to work in the hands of Irma as well, who was shaking it like a monkey.

The guardian rather thought about the reason behind the sudden malfunction. What had happened since they had come.? Could Kadma have made spells on her house to block teleportation? Yes it was possible ... they had entered through a window, their fold had opened in the center of the city... Was this a trap or the house simply had its own will and magical security system?

"The window..."-Taranee murmured, as she turned around to look at the living room window. The other two did the same.

"Hey...but I closed that window when we came in..."-Hay Lin exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? And what about that one?"- Irma pointed out at the open window in the kitchen across the living room.

"Something is wrong, girls."- Taranee shook her head, panicking. "We have to get out of here."

The three of them flied to the open window, but it was suddenly harder for them to move. Taranee suddenly felt extremely lightheaded, as she knelt down next to the open window. They were so close, she could see Irma with the corner of her eye. The water guardian collapsed on the carpet.

"Irma!"-Hay Lin screamed and shook her by the shoulders. She was getting dizzy as well, what was going on here?! Wait a minute, she was able to feel it! Something in the air. There was something in the air, a heavy, suffocating smell, the cause of their sudden fatigue.

"Taranee, no!"- Hay Lin was terrified when her second friend fainted too. But she already knew what to do. She used her powers just on time before her eyelids were too heavy, she managed to create a dome above her and her friends, deflecting the heavy air that surrounded them, purifying the air in the dome with oxygen. Thankfully, as the master of air, it was not difficult for her to separate the gases and the various substances from each other until the perfect cold air was made. The air that was going to bring her friends bake to their senses.

Hay Lin stretched her neck to peer out the window, as she was sitting on the floor beside Irma and Taranee's motionless bodies, keeping the air balloon around the three, and was horrified having seen that suddenly, a whole field of red poppies had appeared around the old guardian's house ...

But that was far from the worst thing that was happening, the floor of the house... As if it suddenly sinking! Sinking with them! Hay Lin gasped and knew right away- she had to do something, otherwise she and her friends were going to be forever buried under Kadma's home...

**_Zamballa, 4:34 AM_**

The Zamballans were too many and too strong on their own territory, Matt realized grimly, just before he was slammed in the hard ground by one big purple oak. It chained him to the ground with it's roots.

Caleb fought with all his might, he was roaring and furiously mowing along with his sword, but still he remained one, albeit tall and tough, human man, who could not match a whole army of huge plants.

"Give me my Cornelia back, you fucked up firewood!"- he roared after Ironwood herself took him down and immobilized him next to the other man.

The army was coordinated and ready for them when they came, they didn't stand much of a chance against them all, but Caleb wasn't going to give up. He glared hatefully at the mighty tree that blocked his moving:

"Insolence is a family trait for you, as it seems."- Ironwood's voice thundered above everyone. "First your mother came here, scattered destruction, pain, darkened our lives and kidnapped our queen, sentencing us to suffer for months! Then your father lied to us and mocked us, by fooling everyone in order to free his beloved witch, who he falsely declared dead then. An awfully low act... Now you're here, attacking us and demanding things. Is your shameless endless, human, I ask?!"

"I'm warning you for the last time!"- Caleb yelled, still struggling to get free. "I'm not here to listen to your crap! Free my girlfriend, who is PREGNANT by the way, just throwing it out there for you, _very honorable flora_. Lead her to me or I'll return here with an army of men and I'll cut down your entire planet with you included in that!"

That had the trees outraged, Ironwood picked the rebel leader up and flung him like a toy in the air, then caught him again and gripped him with incredible strength. Caleb could feel every bone in his body crack painfully as he clenched his teeth as if to resist the pressure.

"No!"-Shagon yelled from the ground.

"You deserve to be squashed like a bug!"-Ironwood roared. "You will pay for these words!"

"Hey log face!"- Shagon struggled to draw their attention on himself. "If you're all such an honorable and good folk, what is your queen's current decision seen as by y'all? She is holding a pregnant woman as a prisoner here on your land! Is that noble or what?"

"Our Queen always takes the right decisions! As long as it is necessary to keep the guardian here, to to eliminate the threat called Nerissa, then she will do so and we shall stand by her will. The sorceress is capable of destroying everyone and everything to win, someone has to do something about it, and you all have to be grateful to our queen for the fact that she is solving this problem!"

"Oh yeah, I'm so grateful that she wants to destroy my mother!"- Caleb yelled in a vitriolic voice and used Ironwood's moment of distraction to free himself and jump back to the ground, taking his fallen sword back.

Matt also decided it was time to set himself free, he blasted a green energy beam at his chokidar and managed to fly up in the sky. He dove down and lifted Caleb with himself just before one angry Zamballan nearly demolished him.

The glamoured Nerissa teletransported in the air next to them just in that moment.

"I couldn't find anything around here. Not in the quarry, nor in the swamps. So here's the new plan."-she said ignoring the trees' agog roar at her sight. "We start setting fires until Kadma comes out."

Shagon sighed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess."

"Sorceress give up and turn yourself in to Queen Kadma!"- some trees bellow them thundered. "You stand no chance, do as our Queen says!"

"Oh you want me?- she yelled back. "Then tell your Queen to come and get me! I won't stop hurting you until she releases Cornelia. Sorry not sorry!"- and so she and Shagon started to set everything in their way on fire.

It was terrible, there were many screams and much pain in the air. Will was trying not to hit Zamballans with her lightning, as she moved it around the forests from above. It was the one and only way she could think of to draw Kadma's attention and save Cornelia faster. They were too high up in the sky for the trees to get them, and the fire was quickly getting more and more rapid. Soon they wouldn't be able to control it, Will thought grimly. Without Taranee, the entire planet could be in serious danger if they continued. Where was Kadma?!

"If we continue like that, everything is going to die around here."- Shagon yelled. "Is this woman for real? She is just going to let her people fry, really?"

Caleb, who was hanging, holding on to Matt's legs, had the chance to look around. There was something strange he noticed.

"Look at that tree over there."-he pointed at an orchid-colored lime tree, not far from where they were hovering. "It's been burning for minutes, but it's not even blackened yet. It looks like the fire doesn't affect it."

"Wait a minute."-Will exclaimed. "I know this effect. This is just like the fire in the Silver Dragon...it's burning, but nothing gets burned, but that means..."

"We've been doing nothing for minutes now."- Matt finished. "But how is that even possible?"

"Look, down there!"

"It's Halinor."- Will frowned, having noticed the woman around the blaze. "She is absorbing the fire!"

She had not yet finished her sentence, when the ex-guardian's voice came to them like an echo:

"Igniting the jungle again was a mistake, Nerissa! Now that I'm here and I'm sustained by the Heart of Zamballa, you can do no harm to this beautiful world! I've absorbed all the flames, I've protected this land! You made my powers increase, now get ready for remorse!"

As she said that, a fiery wave blinded them and the three of them that had been flying in the air until that very moment, fell to the ground. Will collapsed painfully on the sharp grass and quietly cursed. As she opened her eyes, she saw that Caleb was trapped in a fire circle, while Matt was trying to fight Halinor off.

"This is pointless, young man."- she said as she conjured a pitch-black fire rope which quickly tied itself around Shagon's body and knocked him down. "Today Nerissa will pay for everything she has done."

"Not before."-Will stood up with a grunt. "You let Cornelia go, you psychopaths!"- the power of her Quintessence seemed to have surprised Halinor, as she was pushed back, but kept her balance and counter-attacked, hitting the lightning with a fiery beam.

"You're losing, Nerissa, do your son one good in this life and give up! Once you do that, Cornelia will be led to him instantly. No one will be harmed! Listen to me, Nerissa, this is your final chance."

Will thought about it. Could she trust them? Would Cornelia be freed if she gave up? Once Cornelia was with Caleb and folded to the palace, then Will would teletransport and fold herself. It wouldn't be too hard, would it? But before that she needed the other girls to come. She sent them yet another mind message, as she kept holding her hand upright and the spell flowing. They were far enough from the army of trees for now, but they'd soon be on their tracks. She had to take action now:

"Swear on Kandrakar if that's so."- she shouted. "Swear that if I follow you, Cornelia gets freedom instantly."

They both stopped firing at each other at that point. They were just looking at each other tentatively.

"I'm not like you; _we_'re not like you-"- Halinor spoke slowly.

"Yeah, you're a whole lot worse!"- Matt commented from the ground, and that made the ex-guardian flinch, but she continued nonetheless:

"- But I swear because of your son. I know this will be very hard on him (Caleb glared at her hatefully), therefore I swear on my beloved Kandrakar that once I bring you to Kadma, Cornelia will be sent back to him."

Will estimated her words. _I believe her_, she decided.

But before anything else could be said or done, a fold opened right next to Halinor and Will gaped disbelievingly, as a foot came to light and brutally kicked the ex-guardian, knocking her down.

"Sorry we're late for the party, Hallie! Your garden kind of gave us a headache!"- Irma's arrival couldn't be more badass. Followed by Hay Lin and Taranee, she aggressively attacked Halinor with a fountain of high pressured water, not even giving her a chance to stand up or breathe.

"Where is."- her voice echoed, as the older woman was drowning. "OUR CORNELIA?!"

Hay Lin blew away Caleb's fire prison, while Taranee got busy with untying Matt. Irma however wouldn't leave Halinor, Will was forced to pull her by the arm to get her to listen:

"Stop this! Cornelia will be free after I go there and take her place, which I will do. Halinor and I have already made a deal."

"What?!"

"And why do we believe..."

_Trust me girls, I know what I am doing_!-she told them in their telepathic chat. _It's Nerissa they have scores to settle with. Once I go there and Cornelia is teletransported to you, don't wait for me. I will fold and be right behind you. I've got this, just trust me. I told you we'd be ahead of them..._

_Will, Halinor is already trying to read our minds. Be more careful!_\- Taranee scolded her, isolating their thoughts from the ex-guardian.

_Sorry..._

_I think this is too risky,_ Hay Lin worried, _What if this is a trap and you fall in it, Will. I'm turning invisible and going after you, just in case._

_That's a great idea_, Irma joined. _Just hurry up, Corny is probably really tired and hungry by now. It's been hours._

"Are you ready, Nerissa?"- she couldn't continue this debate, because Halinor was urging her. Will looked back at all her friends one last time and feverishly made a face at Caleb.

"MOM, NO!"- he quickly remembered he had to make this believable. "Don't go!"

"I'm sorry, my son. I'm doing this for you!"- Will said in Nerissa's dramatic voice as she put him in a cage of flickering electricity. Then she turned around and walked to Halinor. Her eyes were red and her upper lip was trembling, as if she was about to burst out crying any minute now. Will ignored that and just followed her, as she led her through the forest.

"How did you use so much of your former guardian powers without feeling fatigue?"- Halinor asked suspiciously, once they were far enough from the others.

Will went pale under the moonlight. Why was she asking this? _I have to make this believable, otherwise everything will have been pointless:_

"I'm used to it. Besides, I am not weak like you, Halinor. I've been doing this for years."

Halinor sighed, as she took her hand all of a sudden. Then they teletransported. _Oh smart,_ so that the others couldn't go after them so easily, and Hay Lin who was following them was abandoned in the middle of the forest. When she opened her eyes with long lashes once again, _I have to ask Nerissa what mascara she uses,_ Will thought, but was quick to return to reality, she felt her stomach tighten.

They had appeared in some sort of a secret room in the palace. As the torches on the walls were alight, Will managed to see that the room was relatively wide, but with a low ceiling. The walls resembled cave walls with stone paintings and the floor was covered with black ebony. But what she saw in the corner of the room struck her most. There in the cage, _how could have they kept her there!_

"Cornelia!"- she exclaimed and raised her hand to free her, but was caught by surprise by the massive slap she had just received. A slap that turned her head on 180 degrees...Will checked if her teeth were still there, and still dazed, turned around again to see who had just assaulted her like that.

"Finally you came, Nerissa. We're finally going to settle our scores. Once and for all."- Kadma said, a sinister smile on her lips. She had slapped her. Her eyes were burning.

Will was terrified of what had happened to this woman. She looked completely crazy. With her hair sticking out of her braid and eyeliner smeared under her eyes, she looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Halinor, sitting in the corner with her hands on her mouth, did not seem to have a very different opinion.

"Nerissa!"- Cornelia exclaimed from her cell. "Why did you come alone, this is a trap! Where's Caleb..."

"Silence!"- Kadma turned around threateningly and pointed at her with her staff. "You've already abused our hospitality well enough, shut your mouth if you care to see your darling Caleb ever again!"

"Alright Kadma."-Will interjected. "I don't know what's your problem, but we had a deal. I'm here. Now let Cornelia go. Immediately!"

"You don't know what my problem is?"- Kadma whispered, as she laughed. She had went totally berserk by her malice and fury.

"Let me remind you, Nerissa, that you destroyed our lives! You took everything from us! Cassidy, our years, our free will! You used us like minions in your dirty games, you are a curse!"

_Yeah, yeah we get it,_ Will thought irritated. She could not bear to listen to all this again, it had been a long day. It had had been a bad day, very bad day. She would have to overpower Kadma and get this over with if she didn't hurry up. But Kadma had her idea of an end. She pulled out a big sword with a black blade.

"Your end has come."- she whispered with her eyes on the sword. "Your death will make me a killer, but will do good to the entire world. I don't mind anymore, you've already left me and my life in ruins long ago..."

Will looked at her, terrified.

"L-let Cornelia go or..."

"I will let her go, once your black heart is stabbed and done for!"- Kadma shouted in response and used her powers.

Will was brought to her knees, as two strong rock hands took her own and bound her in that position. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. She could only watch in horror as Kadma swung her sword, getting ready to pierce her through the back and most surely kill her then and there.

"NO!"- Cornelia screamed. Halinor closed her eyes...

Will braced herself for the worst. That was it, she couldn't even teletransport herself and Cornelia out of here. By the looks of it, this place was enchanted to block any such spells. _So that is how it all ends,_ Will thought. _Well, dad, at least we'll get to meet each other sooner than expected._ Only this sad thought sustained her..._At least I will be able to hug you and tell you that I love you, right after this crazy queen kills me._

"You're going to kill her?!"- Cornelia's shout stopped Kadma and she turned around.

"You have a problem with that, Goldielocks?"- she snapped. "After your mother in-law is dispatched, you will go back to your beloved baby daddy. You must be happy that I'm sparing him, after all the stupid things he and his lousy father did to help this scum!"- and she pointed at Will.

"Shoot yourself, Kadma, you're insane!"- Cornelia screamed in response. "Your revenge is crossing all lines! You will pay for this, the Oracle and the others will put you on a top of a mountain and at your age, it's unlikely that you'll have a long stay!"

"I do not care!"- Kadma declared. "It's too late for anything. The only and last thing which I should do is free the world of Nerissa, before she attacks worlds once again, before she slides all of you fools down the slope...I must make sure that she is stopped!"

"Kadma, maybe they're right."- Halinor dared to speak. She was shivering as she turned her wide eyes to her friend. But the former Earth guardian just shook her head bitterly. "Do not dirty your hands with blood, please dear friend...Let's find another solution"

For a moment there Kadma seemed to be hesitant, but still furious. She shrieked sharply, shocking all who were present. Halinor was already crying softly; Will knew that was her chance, she used her powers on the hands which were holding her, to loosen their grip, but before she could react, Kadma was screaming on the top of her lungs:

"No, Halinor, no! After everything she did, she doesn't deserve to live happily with a family, like nothing has happened, waiting for another opportunity to absorb hearts and conquer the Universe! Once this baby is old enough"- and she pointed at Cornelia's stomach. "-_she_ will most certainly train him her ways, if I leave her to! No, Nerissa."-she glared at Will spitefully. "Your evil shall be NO MORE!"

"Seize her, Sandpit!"- Cornelia, Will, Halinor, not to mention Kadma, were all equally surprised when they heard her voice. It had came out of nowhere, and the ex-guardians' shock was peerless, when all of a sudden Kadma began to cough and was hit in the wall, stifled by a raging sand cyclone. The moment she had her nemesis disarmed, she walked in, making herself seen under the lights of the torches.

The real Nerissa, with her own breathtaking dress, her own manners, walked in the cave room and instantly freed her copy from the grip of the floor. Then she raised her hand to deface the bars which kept Cornelia a prisoner. She was indomitable, but her face was stiff in an icy grimace the entire time:

"I knew that you were jealous, envious of me, of my achievements and all that I've done, in spite of all the obstacles in my way. Yes, I was aware. But it is only today that I understand how far it has taken you in, that weakness and jealousy which have left you in this state. I heard you with my own ears, Kadma. You're pathetic!"- Nerissa spoke furiously, a hint of gloating in her voice, but also a hint of regret. "Even a half of that royal, strong, _admirable_ woman which I knew is not left; nowadays what you have left is just your arrogance and malice, malice for your unfulfilled dreams! Pity."-she murmured before striking Halinor, who was desperately trying to help the other woman free herself from the sand storm, in the back.

"And you, coward? What were you thinking? You dare take my son's wife to-be hostage? I'll destroy you both!"

"No, Nerissa!"- Will pulled her back.  
Cornelia had already escaped the room, led by Julian and Blunk to the exits of the Palace, but Will still wanted to follow them and make sure that they're out. Besides, she had to go and check on the others, she didn't have the time or desire to watch a fight between ex-guardians. Especially not fights that involved destruction...

Regardless, by the looks of it, nobody was asking for her opinion. Kadma summoned the Heart of Zamballa in her hand, dispersing Sandpit all over the place:

"You will destroy us?!"- she repeated. "Look around yourself, Nerissa. Never mind that little glamour trick you just played on us, like the dishonest bitch that you are, this is our kingdom. Our word is the law!- and as if to prove it, she teletrasnported them from the cave room to the roof of the palace.

_Ok, so she can control the teletransportation in the castle,_ Will thought. _Note taken._

The entire jungle was surrounding them under the fading moonlight on the roof top of the pyramid-like palace wing. Kadma started glowing, as she connected with the environment.

"Heart of Zamballa, aid your queen and help us punish those who hurt all that is breathing!"

"Do this with me."- Nerissa instructed Will, before the bright purple flash could reach them. Will could only stick her back to hers, as they yelled in unison:

"Quintessence!"

The wind around them was raging as the whole jungle shivered in front of this fateful collision.

"Ok, Kadma, prepare for a stalemate, because the Heart of Kandrakar is going to oppose your Heart of Zamballa every time!"- Will clenched her teeth, as the lightnings and the purple energy crowded one another, as the jewel flew in front of her.

Kadma laughed ominously, over-shouting all the commotion:

"Lovely! Let us see how will the Heart of Kandrakar overpower the Heart of Zamballa on Zamballa! Ha, Will, you're too young and naive to believe that!"

"I said it would be a tie."- Will growled. _Geez! Intimidating could easily be this woman's middle name._

"But I didn't!"- Nerissa snarled. "I do not and could not accept a tie with you Kadma, which is why I have prepared myself for this night. Behold, as two hearts join forces. Kandrakar and Aridia against Zamballa. Even on Zamballa!"- the amber crystal flew alongside the pink one.

"What?!"-Will gasped.

"Look at this, my dear Kadma."- Nerissa continued, ignoring the younger guardian." Two hearts against one!"

"NOO!"- Halinor's suffering screams drew the two Quintessence guardians' attention on herself. "I k-knew it! I knew it and I told you, Will! I told you she would do something like this, why didn't you listen to me?! Do you see, now that I was right! Nerissa is back to her old schemes, oh my God!"

Will blinked alarmed. She didn't want to admit it, but she was very worried. Where did this woman get this new Heart from, she had lied to them again... On the other hand, she was defending Cornelia. How could such an idiosyncrasy happen again ?!While Will was absorbed in her anxious thoughts, Nerissa was not at all touched by the screams of blonde.

"Sandpit!"-she ordered with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The sand on the roof that had come with them from the cave room, obediently turned into a whirlwind that brought Halinor down and clogged her mouth, muffing her screams.

"Now where were we, Kadma?!"- Nerissa laughed, as the woman on the other end of the rooftop was bending over. The power she couldn't control and her attempts to push them off was making her weaker. Kadma cursed loudly.

"Impressive, isn't it? The story repeats itself."-Nerissa spoke violently. The more the Queen wriggled, the more avenged she felt. "Your sheer arrogance made you believe you could blackmail me and destroy me with an ease, Kadma, yet you forgot that Nerissa is indestructible and invincible! You thought your Heart and kingdom would do the same for you, didn't you? Well, dear _friend_. You wanted to have this little war with me, now suffer your consequences! Two hearts against one! Advantage? Mine!

* * *

"Wow, what is going on there?- Hay Lin exclaimed.

They had all heard the thundering sounds coming from the Zamballan Palace. Irma and Taranee both nodded at Hay Lin. They had to go there and help with all they could, after all, Will was alone and...

"Dad?!"- Caleb exclaimed, as his father's familiar figure emerged from the shadows. But the sight of the woman in his hands, shocked the rebel leader even more:

"Cornelia!"- everyone exclaimed relieved.

"You're OK!"- Caleb quickly took her from the older man in his own arms and touched her nose with his. "I was so scared..."

"Caleb, I'm alright."- she whispered. "We're alright. But right now we have to get the hell away from here."

"Caleb, take this."- Taranee opened a fold and then put the Tooth of the Tanga around the man's neck. "You go back to Meridian with Corny, we'll help Will and be right behind you."

"Where is Will, by the way? She can't fight with both ex-guardians alone!"- Matt exclaimed as he flapped his wings ready to flight. "Let's go there and help her, before..."

"Will is with Nerissa."- Julian interrupted him, finally having managed to catch his breath. Running with an extra 150 pounds in his arms all the way up to here had exhausted him. He had been forced to lift the blonde woman, otherwise she could have hurt herself on the escape sprint.

"WHAT?!"- Caleb roared. "Why is my mother here?! She is _exactly_ what that old witch wants, how could you bring her..."

"Trust me, Caleb, she will be fine, I will explain everything to you once we take Cornelia to the castle."- Julian placed his hand on his son's shoulder and pushed him towards the open fold.

"Great idea, meanwhile we go help Will and Nerissa!"- Irma urged. "Come on! We're wasting time!"

"I can't leave without her!"-the rebel shouted. "Father, take Cornelia and go, I will be..."

"Caleb!"

"Caleb, have faith in me."- Julian pushed them towards the fold once again. "I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure that Nerissa is safe. But now it's time to take Cornelia away from here! It's what's most important, son."

Caleb wanted to continue arguing, because he was extremely worried, but Cornelia's expectant glare and everyone's cries and insistence, forced him to go. Julian was behind him.

"Guys!"- Hay Lin screamed. "I don't want to be a black station, but Kadma's army of trees is on our tracks again..."

And it was true, Ironwood, followed by a dozen other loyal subjects was approaching them with a dangerous pace. Shagon and the guardians flew higher in the sky.

"Do not worry about them, we've brought company of our own."-Julian said, as Blunk hoped on his back.

Just when the fold closed after him crossing, Gargoyle came out of the jungle and attacked the Zamballans, occupying their attention. Surprise played a big role and this pileup would not be long. The trees were larger in number, but the stone beast had more weight and mass, as well as durability of their impact.

Matt didn't waste time, he turned in the direction where the sounds of the other battle could be heard and the dangerously flickering lights were emerging.


	26. The Cursed Mirror

Susan Vandom-Collins was many things and adaptive was definitely one of them. She believed she had at least several strong traits in her personality and this one was definitely on the list. Yes, as a single mother she had been adaptive, she had adapted rather quickly to Heatherfield too, as a professional in her work, in the office which she now ran-adaptive again.

She could definitely boast that, despite her sometimes peppery temper, she was able to be flexible according to a situation so as to make the most of it. But what Susan could not and would never learn, was to be adaptable to someone and their vision, contrary to her feelings and her personal life.

That was why when she received a call from her late-husband's second wife this morning, stating Serena's wishes in absolute contrast with her own perceptions, Susan was more than dissatisfied.

After arriving at "Simultech" and heading for her office, she had her coffee brought by her assistant Amanda, and this entire time she had had her on the phone. _Serena._ She just wouldn't shut up and naturally, Susan was already pretty fed up with that. She wouldn't be able to hold it in her if this telephone call didn't come to an end soon:

_"...that is the reason why, Susan, I would really like to buy that burial place from you._"- she was saying for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Serena. I got it the first time. But as I already told you, I am not sure If I will be able to do that. I will think about it and call you back after I make my mind. This is something very sentimental and personal to me. I am sure you understand."

There was a silence and Susan checked if the connection was fine:

_"No, actually I don't."_

"Huh? You don't what?"

_"I don't understand your motives, Susan. What are you doing this for? Are you still holding grudges?"_

Susan felt her jaw drop in outrage and offense from what she had just heard:

"What?! No, of course not Serena. What do you mean? I explained it to you, Tony and I bought these burial places together many years ago. That graveyard that just happens to be between our old town Fadden Hills and Heatherfield, was what we considered our peaceful slumber after old age...I can't just forget this with a light hand and sell you my place..."

_"And why not?_"- Serena's voice came from the other line. She sounded accusatory and seemed to lose control, but Susan was also getting more angry with each passing minute. "_You divorced Tony more than twelve years ago, you can't say that you haven't had enough time to rethink everything-this is ridiculous. Admit it, you're just being petty, Susan. You don't want to give me the chance to one day be next to Tony in the afterlife."_

"Serena, pardon me, but I feel like you're crossing the line. If you can't understand the sentimental value of such things, I am sorry. But I am not going to give you an answer before I think about this. You can't take this right away from me."

_"Oh, sure. You want to talk about our rights in court?"_

Susan stood up from her place, not believing her ears. This woman was suddenly so hostile and irrational, but she wouldn't tolerate it. -No Serena, you've already wasted enough of my day!

"Are you trying to threaten me with a lawsuit for such a thing? That's just ugly."

_"Oh suddenly it's a small thing?"_

"No it isn't it. But it's petty of you to blow this manner out of proportion, just for things to be as you want them. I don't understand why are you suddenly so interested in those burial places, are you dying any time soon?"

_"You're a bitch and you know it. It's a question of principles._"

"What did you just say to me?!"- Susan exclaimed.

_"You heard me. I tried to be nice with you, but you clearly hate me for being with Tony, for carrying his child._.."-Serena listed from the other line. _"I remember the scene which you caused at the funeral, I didn't say anything back then. But now, when you're unwilling to do such a simple thing which I request, just because you can't stand me, I can't keep my mouth shut, Susan. Because you have your life sorted, you have you high-paid job and new husband, daughter and son. And what I am left with is Tony's unborn child and the grief of his loss. Now use your brain and think about all this faster, grandma, because I will be getting this place. Regardless of the 'sentimental value' it supposedly has to you. "_

Susan, who had grown completely tired of listening to her by now, with growing anger, did not wait for a moment longer. She took it directly to the other woman after hearing her last line:

"Well, Serena, I am glad you finally showed your real face, you venomous pitch-viper! Now let me be what you just called me! A bitch, so that **_you_** can think about this. If I am a grandma to you, maybe you shouldn't have married a _**grandpa**_ like Tony, who would die on you, leaving you in this state! Oh wait, I forget _**you were the reason for him to die**_! If it _**wasn't for you**_, none of this would have happened!"- she ignored the gasp which came from the other line and ended her: "Forget about my property in that graveyard and never call me again, some manners they taught you in **_slut school_**!"- and she hang up, slamming her smartphone on her desk.

How dare this cow! How dare she demand her burial place and with that demeanor? No, Susan wasn't going to put up with this. Not by any means.  
She stood up from her chair once again and walked out of her office. If she was going to have a productive day after all, she'd need something more than that coffee.

***Flashback***  
_..."No!"- Will said firmly and lowered the Heart of Kandrakar. The moment she did that, the __resistance between them and the Queen weakened sharply, and began to level. "This isn't right."_

_"What in HELL's name are you doing?!"- Nerissa hissed. She looked up at Will, unbelieving at what she saw. Had she just withdrawn her Heart and ruined her moment? Why would she do that! How could she possibly be so naive! This was why she was unworthy of keeping the Heart of Kandrakar at the first place._

_"We ought to finish this now,you dunce! Why did you ruin the union of the Hearts?! "_

_Will felt her blood boil and the hatred for the other woman return:_

_"This is what you'd do if it was entirely up to you. Finish her. But I decide different, Nerissa." - and as she said that she regained her own appearance, discarding the glamouring. "I wouldn't harm anyone, regardless of what they did to deserve it. You should have known that about me by now."..._

***End of Flashback***

"Now that Nerissa has stolen a heart behind our backs, we will obviously need a new strategy."- Will commented tiredly, once she sat around the table.

It was a hot evening in Heatherfield, the gang was in her apartment. She had made pasta for them and they were discussing the latest urgent manners.

"I know that the question "does she even deserve us to continue helping her after she lied again" is not a subject to discuss anymore."- Irma remarked slyly, eyeing her blond friend. "But hey, I still have to tease Corny every once and a while, right?"

Cornelia simply clicked her tongue and ignored her:

"Look Will, I don't think we need any strategies at all. I mean what Nerssa did turned out to be out of some help, didn't it? She wanted to equalize the result with Kadma, now we are leading them, we have two hearts and they have only one. "

Will frowned:

"Well, yes, but that doesn't meant that Kadma will necessarily stop. I mean, we're doing all this to help you and Caleb live a more peaceful life, if you feel safe enough with Nerissa and her new Heart..."

"No, we're doing all this because we're the guardians of the Infinite Dimensions."- Cornelia corrected her calmly. "I'm not saying that we should give up on this case. All I am saying is that Nerissa did a smart thing, we're stronger now, which is exactly what Kadma and Halinor were afraid of. Soon they will be brought down for good!"

"Yeah Cornelia, but that's kind of what we were afraid too."- Taranee interjected cautiously. "Nerissa and more power...I mean it's not like she doesn't have a history with those kinds of things. Today she claims the Heart of Aridia, tomorrow..."

"Aridia is 90% lifeless, Taranee."- the Earth guardian interrupted her. "Relax and eat your pasta. Caleb and I guarantee it for her. Nerissa will not go south again."

Taranee raised her eyebrows but leaned back in her chair:

"If you say so..."

"Cornelia always exhorts us and guarantees for the bad guys."- Irma chuckled. "For Elyon all these years go, now for Rissy..."

"And have I ever been wrong?"- Cornelia snapped.

She and the water guardian proceeded to staring at each other adamantly, though Irma was having more fun and taking it as a joke.

"No, Cornelia you're right. The other day when you were in danger, we wouldn't have been able to get through with the rescue mission without Nerissa."- Will spoke surprising everyone. "After that, the least she deserves is your guarantee and our trust. I get that."

"Wow."- Irma whistled, amazed. "Talk about a sharp change of philosophy."

Will just smiled wistfully.

"I just figured- we better value our parents while they're still around. Caleb deserves that. After what happened with my dad, I can't bear to raise fingers against someone else's parent or try to keep them apart. Even if it's Nerissa."

The others were silent. They could just look at their girlfriend with sympathy, and Cornelia was the first who stood up, even though it was a struggle for her with her big belly. She hugged Will tightly, and the redhead smiled appreciatively. There was just something very soothing in Cornelia whenever she was there to comfort someone:

"Your dad is looking down upon you and he's very proud of who you are today, Will. I am telling you."- she whispered.

Will closed her eyes and rested her head in her friend's blond locks. It was nice to hear that from someone else. Taranee and Irma had soon joined them and it was a group hug:

"So does this mean you and your mom are on good terms again?"- the fire guardian asked.

"Yeah, she even slept here last night. We talked a lot and decided it was for the best to finally stop fighting over stupid things, tell each other everything from now on and just be cool. But then again, we've been promising each other that for years. After tragedy stroke us, at least we'll try, but you know how me and my mom are..."

"We're proud of you."- Cornelia said as she removed one of her blond strands from Taranee's head.

That happened a lot in their group hugs, her hair was always everywhere, but hey at least it was _luscious_ and totally _fab_. She was just getting preoccupied with admiring her self in a spoon, when Irma's scream deafened her:

"HAY LIN! You're missing on our group hug! Are you still combing you hair? Bring that stupid comb that you stole here, Corny will appreciate it!"

"As if! This hair- brush only!"- Cornelia replied, as she elbowed Irma in the ribs. "Except for the ends, maybe, and for parting and teasing in the roots..."

"Wait. She seriously stole Halinor's comb?"- Taranee exclaimed.

Cornelia and Will had moved to the sitting area in the living room, so it was left for her and Irma to take care of the dirty dishes and put away the leftovers.

"Yeah she did. Can you imagine?"- Irma shrugged, as she took their wine glasses for the other room. "She said it looked very _boujie_ so she had to have it."

Taranee set the program of the dishwasher, thinking about if for a second:

"Do you think that stealing from the stalkers of yours friend's-boyfriend's-mother is considered a crime?"- she asked jokingly.

Irma smirked:

"You asking me? Your family is in the law-making business. I am modest, my father's only in charge of the whole practice and control of these laws-area ."

"Come on, you made it sound like her parents are politicians."- Will couldn't help but join their joking session.

Taranee and Irma both chuckled, they were ready to sit in the living room with the rest of their friends. It was a night without their boyfriends so they were doing the second best thing, just catching up, spending time together with a movie after the abundant home dinner. Will's apartment had the ideal conditions for all that, they could be alone, have their girl-talk undisturbed by anyone and just chill. The perfect sleepover.

"Ew, am I the only one disturbed by the fact that Hay Lin is using Halinor's comb on herself?"- Cornelia waved her hand disapprovingly. "No offense or anything, she had some bomb ass hair when she was younger, but now? I mean all those split ends, it's tragic how a natural blonde can neglect herself like that. Not to mention she definitely should get her roots done!"

"Like all natural blondes do?"- Will snickered, but Cornelia looked at her indignantly:

"Well duhh, when they're Halinor's age and get white roots!"

"Ahh Corny, why didn't you give her a makeover while she was guarding your cell? You both needed something to kill the time anyway!"- Irma asked innocently, only to win the disapproving eyes of everyone. "Whaat? I'm trying to watch this movie, and all this hair saloon talk is distracting me!"

"Speaking of distraction, what happened to Hay Lin?"- Taranee turned her head and looked at the door expectantly. "She's taking forever in the bathroom."

"All that Chinese food says it's word."- Irma commented shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"I'll go check on her."-Will suggested taking her phone. "Meanwhile I can call Matt, he should be in Washington by now."

"Take your time!"- Irma encouraged her, as she laid comfortably on the whole sofa, her feet on Taranee's legs. She didn't look too pleased, but Irma didn't pay much attention to the looks which she was giving her. For all she cared about- she was finally going to watch the movie comfortably!

Will dialed Matt and waited for him to pick up, as she knocked on the bathroom door. However to her annoyance, she was sent to voicemail.

"Hi, Matt. It's me. How are you? Did you arrive in the hotel? Call me back."- Will hung up and knocked on the door more violently. It swung open to reveal an empty room. So Hay Lin wasn't here...so where was she?! Will made her way to her bedroom and carefully opened the door. There she was, in the dark room, resting on her bed with her eyes closed. And..snoring?

"Hay Lin."- the redhead whispered, as she sat on the bed. "Are you sleeping?!"

The air guardian was slowly awaken by her friend's gentle shaking. She focused her eyes on her with effort and muttered in a drowsy voice:

"Yeah...I'm kind of tired."

"OK."- Will nodded, a little flabbergasted by that. Hay Lin was hardly ever tired, especially before 10 PM... "Then you can nap here, just you know that Cornelia will be sleeping here tonight. You can stay with her right?"

Hay Lin nodded lazily, before turning around in the bed. She fell asleep again, before Will could walk out of the bedroom. _Wow, she must be drained for some reason._ Will shrugged, as she closed the door behind herself, calling her boyfriend again.

**Meridian, Royal Palace, 5:30 PM**

Even though she had lived in this palace for many years, Nerissa had never hated it more than now. She walked along the many corridors with covered in paintings walls, as the skirts of the Gothic, yet still head-turning dress she wore today swept the colored marble floor. She glanced at the portraits with disgust. All of Meridian's former rulers, royalties and relatives of the Escanor family. Foolish people most of whom had inglorious lives, despite their titles. Or if not all of them, who were naturally too many to be fit, even in a long corridor like this one, the ones who had been a part of the royal life in the last couple hundred years. Needless to say, all of them- fools. _Absolute fools_, Nerissa clenched her jaw, as she finally made it to the end of the obnoxious "Hallway of Fame".

A great fraction of the time which she had spent in this castle as a maid, in parallel with her vigil over the Infinite City, she had spent in learning about Meridian. A world with a century-old history, immense events and many milestones. Secrets and so many counter-stories: great minds, discoveries, magical choices and universal truths! So many things had happened on these lands ever since Meridian had been created, that Phobos was just a tiny dust compared to them! What had that hogget thought, that by draining all of Meridian's life force, that he would become invincible? Ha! Nevertheless, he was too young and inexperienced, and the pride and the blue blood had always hindered him from seeing further from his nose! That had been the reason why she had never doubted that the rebels would one day be able to detronate him, successfully. Although growing up the young prince had received the best education from the most wise elders and gurus, the greatest professors and awakeners in the kingdom at that time, he had indeed learned many things, but not a very important life knowledge: _You can not expect to harvest a rich crop if you do not care for the land under your feet._

Nerissa felt a half smile forming on her lips. These words were one of the very few smart things she had ever heard from her late mother. Catherine Crossnic, a woman she had never had anything in common with, except the beauty, which in Catherine had faded way too early. Still and all, the former guardian remembered those words of her mother's very well, and how well they fit Phobos's entire philosophy. He had ruined, instead of building up, he had plunged his own people into misery and horror, and it had screwed him so many times. For ten years now he was rotting in a cage,_ Meridian's last breathing prince,_ though his portrait wasn't on these "glorious" walls. Nerissa looked around mockingly once more:

_I birthed the one and only man who could break the Escanor's curse and become ruler of this land_, she was immersed in yet another tidal flow of her heated thoughts._ My son is much more capable than all of you who are present on these walls, born with royal power, but died as mice! What did Caleb receive in return for everything he did for you, Escanor, what did I receive? Those who do not appreciate the true leaders deserve to meet the last dawn of this great land, which today is, unfortunately, ruled by a pathetic Welp and a bunch of fools! Whatever..._

Nerissa shook her head. She didn't have the time to go over all this again...

What role had she not played for all these years? Was there even any such left? She knew this castle well enough, together with all it's inhabitants. Many of them were now gone- but she was here again. Entered for the first time as an honorary guest, as a guardian together with her friends more than 50 years ago. Even back then, green and young, she had had a great interest in the history of this world and power...power of course. She had learned about some rulers which she could admire, and many which she clearly despised for their stupid decisions and weaknesses, but Weira was different. She had truly been a Queen who deserved her admiration, or at least back then...

After Cassidy's death and after many years of exile, she had returned. There was no Queen Weira or friends anymore. The kingdom was slowly dying, that same kingdom which had once fascinated her. Now she had a vision of her own, she had always had, but now it was so clear. She knew how to be the strongest and how to create the perfect order, a universal order without war and suffering, a world submissive to the will of Nerissa...

All this had later returned her in the castle as a maid-spy, as the Mage, an old sorceress and wicked villain...Everyone knew how the broth had been rolled afterwards, the only positive things this vision quest had gifted her with were her husband and son.

Now she was here again, but the walls were suffocating her. Every next day during this month spent here had been hard and even harder to bear, watching Elyon wasting all the potential this land had, having Kadma breathe in her neck... What was she now, living in this palace? A guest of honor once again, like all these years ago? _How ironical,_ even though she lived in the royal apartments, Nerissa knew that the Queen and everyone else only allowed her to do so, because of her family and their duty to them. Because of the guardians...

Knowing all that definitely affected her ego. She preferred to live in the Infinite City, or among the rebels in their villages. They who truly supported her, but most probably even they didn't completely trust her yet...But she didn't need anyone's trust, she had the Heart of Aridia now and would easily..._No!_

Nerissa was just walking past a big mirror, when she stopped and looked at her reflection in it. Her heart was beating like crazy, as she touched her face. Smooth like silk...But then why for a moment there she had seen herself and felt utter shock. Why for a tiny second had she seen her face as it was when she drained her own life-force for power and breath...The Heart of Aridia? She had claimed it in order to avoid this during the battle with her disloyal friends, it would fuel her powers and prevent her body from losing it's shine..._No, this must be some sort of joke_, Nerissa swallowed dryly, as she continued looking at herself, as if to make sure that everything was alright. Yes...she was still gorgeous, it must have been a trick of the light._ This mirror, though._

_What was this mirror doing in the middle of the eastern saloon?!_ Nerissa hadn't realized when she had walked out of the Hallway of Fame and made it to that part of the castle.

This big mirror from black wood and opals, however, _wasn't here yesterday_, the ex-guardian thought with annoyance, _what is this supposed to mean?!_

"I wouldn't look too long in there, if I were you."- a sudden voice behind her made her jump. "This mirror is cursed, it poses a great power which has made many queens lose their minds over the course of time."

Nerissa acknowledged Galgheita's presence in the saloon just now. The plump lady, currently in human form, was looking at her through her glasses. A tentative look. She had been a perfect amah and servant ever since her employment in the castle had began. Except for when she had _abducted the princess_, of course. Nerissa snickered at that:

"What great power?"

"Oh they are quite a few, Nerissa. Never mind that it is able to show you the results one will face if they follow the wrong path in life, it is believed that an evil spirit is enslaved inside it. It has played with many minds and has done great evil. In other words stay back from it, if you'd please!"

The ex-guardian sighed with relief. _An ugly but effective reminder that she could not allow the power-hunger to corrupt her again. Occasionally or involuntarily, this mirror had just reminded her what her true goal was._

"Oh really?"- she asked, having returned her confidence to the fullest. "What is it doing here then? Is it a..."

"We found it in one of Phobos's old storehouses. We brought it here to destroy it."- Miriadel explained after entering.

She and Galgheita exchanged glances and then looked over at the ex-guardian who was staring at them. It looked like they had quickly regretted sharing this with her:

"Destroy it?! Wait a minute."-Nerissa exclaimed. "In Phobos's storehouses? This mirror, it might..."

"This doesn't concern you Nerissa, you may leave."- Mrs. Rudolph interrupted her.

"This mirror can be dangerous and Elyon is the only one that can destroy it."- Miriadel added. "It will really be for the best if you find another mirror to look yourself at."

Nerissa was about to reply, but just then Elyon entered the saloon in her turn:

"Give her a mirror to adore how beautiful she is and she will be glued to it all day."-she commented mockingly, as she made her way to her nanny and adoptive mother.

Miriadel put her hand on her daughter's shoulder reassuringly:

"Never mind her. Let's do this faster. We need to eliminate the danger of this mirror before Alborn returns with the delegate from Coronia."

Elyon nodded and took a deep breath, she was just concentrating on blasting at the mirror, when Nerissa jumped in front of it with a mad sparkle in her eyes:

"Before you do anything stupid, hear me out."-she said. "If this mirror is what I think it is, it just might be out of great use to us. Don't let anyone destroy it before it is confirmed that..."

"Stay out of this, you don't know what this is about." -the nanny cut her off. "This magical object is a threat to Meridian, you have no right to put more people in danger, _again_. Everything has already been confirmed."

"And you know, Galgheita? Because?"-Nerissa didn't remain obliged. "While you aspired to be a Math teacher in Heatherfield, I was the Mage of Meridian. I think I know a little bit more about cursed objects than you, or you."- and she nodded at Miriadel. "All I ask of you is to give me a few hours to go through my old studies in the Infinite City... The image of this mirror is very familiar to me, all I want is to confirm whether it is what I suspect it is, and if I can prove that, I will also explain to you exactly why and how can this mirror serve us against Kadma and..."

"Shut up, Nerissa!'- Elyon ordered firmly.

Having seen the concern in her mother's and nanny's eyes, plus being provoked by Nerissa's sudden fascination with this mirror, she was more than certain she had to get rid of it for the best. God knows what trouble it could get them in...

"You were the Fake Mage of Meridian! How can anyone trust you about your knowledge of magic, when that speaks for itself? Stay back and don't interfere anymore."

"Do you even hear what you're arguing..."

But Elyon didn't listen, she pushed the older woman aside and struck the mirror with her powers. It's surface glowed, as it seemed to absorb the attack and then all of a sudden sent it flying back. The entire saloon was illuminated and Elyon struggled to protect the others with a shield, but eventually tripped. When everyone regained their ability to see again, the mirror was intact, while Elyon struggled to rise from the floor.

"Elyon!"- Miriadel exclaimed with worry, as she and Galgheita helped the young royal stand back on her feet.

"I am fine, but I don't understand!"- Elyon cried. "I gave it my best shot, Galgheita, wasn't I supposed to be able to destroy it as the Light of Meridian?"

"Even I am not sure, your Majesty."- she replied grimly, as she glanced at the cursed mirror. "Perhaps...it will be best if we lock this away until we figure it out..."

Miriadel nodded with a sigh:

"Let's go Elyon, the royal meeting will start soon. We can think about this later."

Elyon nodded half-hardheartedly. She really didn't enjoy leaving the saloon having failed in her task to get rid of the mirror, under Nerissa's gloating supervision. She didn't really enjoy having to attend another boring royal meeting either, but it was a part of her duties. So when the long-haired sorceress snickered behind her back, she felt her blood boil:

"So what is this royal meeting about? Perhaps it's about a certain significant other to be found for her Majesty? You must start thinking about this Miriadel, it is about time..."

"This is none of your business!"- Elyon screamed at her and stormed off, followed by her adoptive mother and her fret exclamations. As if she was a little child, as if this wasn't her castle...Nerissa smiled_. _  
_How praiseworthy, dear Elyon. You make my heart tremble with joy when you act like that, proving to everyone how incapable you actually are...a mere truth which is neither a secret, nor a surprise..._

"You must be quite proud of yourself, am I right?"- Galgheita's voice drew her attention. She was still in the saloon. In fact, Nerissa could swear that she had been following her around the palace in the last days, watching her...If she hadn't been so occupied with her own thoughts and future plans, the ex-guardian would have confronted her earlier.  
"Today you taunt the queen and you are able to get away with it, but tomorrow... Tomorrow things might just change, so if I were you Nerissa, I would watch my tongue. I would think twice of what I am talking about and to whom."

Nerissa's smile quenched, but Galgheita walked away not waiting for a reply.

_Oh, but you're not me. Nobody is me! You're a much less important element in the entire scheme, Galgheita...What do you think of yourself? You've been trembling over your precious queen all your life and what did you accomplish for your own welfare? Wretched amah._

And so she turned around on her heel and hurried to get her studies, notes and a few books with one last glance at the cursed mirror and a big, decisive smile.

**A/N: Make sure to let me know what you think. Who has a right in this situation Susan or Serena? And what is wrong with Hay Lin? And Nerissa's monologues and new idea. :D What are your comments on all that? Let me know all about it.**

**Til next time! :)**


	27. Loneliness is a Dangerous Advisor

*** Flashback***

_..."We ought to finish this now, you dunce! Why did you ruin the union of the Hearts?! "_

_The Queen gave them a hateful, triumphant look before screaming:_

_"What were you saying, Nerissa? You were saying that the advantage is yours? Think again, now that you are left with your single stolen Heart!"- and she blasted Will face down on the ground. "Your might cannot be compared to mine, owing it to my deep connection with the nature of Zamballa and my many years of perfecting with this responsibility. There is a great difference between a Heart that has been stolen a few days ago and one that has been with you, as a part of your right for years. Now feel the pain, as I pull you off like weed!"_

_Admitting that she has miscalculated wasn't Nerissa's favorite thing. Besides, she hadn't...it was Will's stupid decision that had favored Kadma's outweigh. How immature of her ._

_"Oh you're so noble, Will."- Nerissa said mockingly, as she struggled to repel the other ex-guardian's attacks. "You would never hurt anyone, even if it's the woman who abducted your pregnant friend! She however won't stop just because you spared her! She is the most presumptuous, arrogant..."_

_"Not every keeper of the Heart is like you, Nerissa."- Halinor interjected, standing up next to Kadma. She had finally got rid of Sandpit, turning him into solid, crushed substance with her fiery powers. "Will is not like you, the Oracle made the right choice this time, and I am proud to have taken part in it. Don't try to turn her into yourself! Violently dealing with everyone who doesn't show you obedience is your trademark. That's why you killed Cassidy, right?!"_

_"You two traitors have no idea what I went through when that happened! Yes, I killed her, but I made up for my mistake, I gave Cassidy a new life! Don't you dare forget that! Even after all of you left me to rot on Thanos for eternity, it was me who brought her back! Me! Not you, not Yan Lin, not your precious Oracle! It was ME!"_

_"Oh yes, you did alright. But for personal gain only! Breaking all rules to have ever been established by Kandrakar, yet another time! Your deed was neither the redemption of your sins nor your repentance. Because you can't feel Nerissa, you have no soul, you're a murderess!- Halinor cried out. Her tears were flowing too by now. "You are the real traitor..."_

_"Ha! Kandrakar? His rules? Oracle's rules, you mean? Are you talking about the same man who didn't let you go until you were finally too old and uncalled for, so that you can fear life on Earth and eventually return to him, and spend the rest of your days and afterlife as his servant? The same Oracle whose care made you a lunatic on your own planet?!"- Nerissa laughed coldly, but her laugh was a mere defensive mechanism. A laugh meant to hide her true feelings as she was saying this and the pain which was piercing her. _  
_Why was this pain? She didn't care! She shouldn't care! If they had cared they would have never turned their backs on her 50 years ago. Just what did they expect now..._

_Halinor was stunned as the tears rolled down her cheeks. It had been a long time since she had last confronted their former friend and she had forgotten how her words stung, how she was able to find the most hurtful words to inflict the most pain on her opponents. _

_"Let me tell you, you fool."- she continued. "These rules are trash and so is the Council! They are only created to limit every generation and control them. You spent decades of your life at a junkyard in the clouds, Halinor. But then again, I suppose it is still better than my then fate to which you were indifferent!"_

_"That was my choice, not the Oracle's! Don't blame him for you failed as a guardian, as a keeper, as a friend... Your fate was the consequence of your wrongdoings, Nerissa. He hoped that you'd redeem yourself, but you became even more of a devil! You proved him wrong, but not in the way you'd like to. "- the blond woman sobbed in response. "I hope you're satisfied!"_

_"Leave her Halinor, she ruined the lives of all five of us, but she will never admit it."- Kadma called with disgust. She had listened to them exchanging lines up until now, strangely affected by the dialogue. Now she was taking her part. "After all she did, she thinks that she deserves another chance. After she ended everything for us!"_

_"He is the biggest bastard ever! Yet you fools still blame me!"- Nerissa exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. _  
_She couldn't believe it, she was letting these words flow from her mouth after so long. After promising herself to never having to explain herself and the canine pains she had lived with for so long. It had been beneath her, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Phobos is a pup compared to him! For Himerish has been playing with destinies for centuries, centuries! He destroyed C.H.Y.K.N, not I! I lived for this team, I lived for being a guardian back then. As if you don't know this! If he is so omniscient and all-seeing, he could have spared us, redirect us to another path of life, help us out! Wouldn't you agree, Kadma?!"_

_The former Earth guardian blinked, as the thin line her lips had turned into, curved under the pressure of the raging emotions. In a moment, violet eyes met green and Kadma forgot about her hate, her mission and her spell, which would have blasted the other woman by now if she hadn't lowered the Heart of Zamballa. _

_Will finally gathered the strength to stand up, as the odd moment between the ex-guardians continued. She looked at them in astonishment- all three women had forgotten about fighting with each other and settling their scores. Kadma and Nerissa's eye contact was downright scary, both seemed to have completely forgotten about blinking.  
Will was just thinking of what to do from now on, when the guardians had appeared, choosing the most inopportune moment to intervene. The three flew in from the sky and showered the older women with their spells as Matt made his way down to his girlfriend._

_"Now Will, let's get out of here!"_

_"Ugh Matt! They were finally going somewhere with this, why didn't you all leave with Caleb? I told you I'd be right behind you..."_

_"No."-Nerissa shook her head, before Matt could reply. She had turned her back to the battle in which Kadma was using her energy to defend herself and her friend from Taranee, Irma and Hay Lin's attacks. "The dear heart has a point. Let's go." _

***end of Flashback***

Tonight however she didn't want to keep these thoughts in her mind. What had happened on Zamballa, would stay on Zamballa. Tonight she was just a wife. A woman, a lover, a mistress... After all, the day had been rather good for her, she had a new idea that promised great success, and now she wanted to take care of the man she loved.

She caressed his bare, muscular, arms. His back was still stiff. Nerissa smiled, as she pressed harder. His well-pleased breathing and the little soft moans, told her she had hit the place. Julian could feel the tension fading away from his body, as he flashed her a grateful smile in the mirror.

"Don't stop."- he growled making her laugh.

Nerissa leaned forward, the silken touch of her long locks playfully caressing her husband's chest:

"I have no such intentions for the entire night, my pet. You can handle it, right?"

"Pet, huh."- Julian smirked. "You're always all so very dominant until the sun rises..."

He felt her nails dig in his back, but not at all meant to hurt him. She was playing and he couldn't enjoy it more.

"Where were you sent today."- Nerissa asked, rubbing his neck. It was one of the last points in his body she felt tense, and as he was sitting in front of the mirror in their bedroom, she used the opportunity to examine his reflection. So handsome, yet so tired.

"Just around the villages near Torus Filney. Nothing too special. There were some renovations that I personally had to abide by."- Julian replied lazily, as he got his temples gently massaged.

"All day exposed to this heat? Another wise order from Queenlet, I suppose."

"Please, love..."

"What was the meeting with the Coronian ambassador for, anyway?"- she pretended she didn't hear his almost imploring reproach. "I tried to find out myself, but honestly speaking, I didn't care enough to make a harder attempt after Raythor's refusal to "_give out confidential information." _"

"Really?"- Julian made a face. "I'm surprised to hear that, he is usually willing to please you...I can imagine what he imagines..."

"No, you can have what he imagines."- she whispered in his ear seductively.

Nerissa was aware of her appeal on men, on men who were familiar with her and such who had never seen her before. It was a power that even Himerish couldn't take away from her, even though he had tried by sending her in exile on Thanos... Of course, that had been one of the things she had missed most about looking terrific, at the time she had been forced to continuously drain her life force.  
But even after retrieving her looks, she was faithful. The veteran rebel had changed her views on men, on himself in particular. After falling in love with him nearly 30 years ago, he had been destined to remain the only one she could give love to, the only one she felt good with and also the only man who she could afford to occasionally be weak in front of. But not too much, even though he loved her not only for her strong qualities...No, he loved everything about her, her soft side, her temper...and if he could continue loving her after all her mistakes, she wasn't going to disappoint him with anything.

Julian smiled and stopped her hand on his chest, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"So, will you tell me now, or after I'm done with you."- she said with playful mischievousness, which caused another bearded grin.

"I'll tell you, but I doubt that it will interest you. Coronia is interested in electricity, which as you know the Queen successfully passed here. They'd like to modernize as well, I suppose, after having seen all the benefits Meridian has had ever since our first power pole was placed."

"I sure hope she isn't just going to provide them with that _earthly_ comfort for free."- Nerissa commented.

"That I don't know. Coronia has a lot to offer, maybe they will make some sort of exchange."

_A Heart for example..._

_Oh shoot, get out of here, stupid power cravings_. Nerissa tossed her hair back. _I'm powerful enough. I don't need to lose my family for another heart, nor shall I._

"...but then again, the Queen does have the tendency to be modest, and it is quite possible that she simply gifts Coronians with the weal of electricity."

_Ah, yes, she has the tendency of faking modestly, _the ex-guardian thought, but said nothing more about it. It was a subject she didn't care a lot about, indeed, plus she knew trying to show Julian or Caleb, Elyon's flaws was pointless. Both were too noble, too decent and faithful, men of their word, and they would hardly ever criticize their ruler. Nerissa was not too much annoyed by that, she wanted them to remain worthy, besides nothing could be done with simple criticism only.

"Last unpleasant talk for this night."- the veteran rebel stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, shirtless, and turned around to look at her eyes. "About Kadma and Halinor it is..."

"What, any sign of them?"

"No, that is the thing."-Julian explained, holding his wife's hands. "Our men walked through Meridian, every little place, every corner- no sign of them. Not that we expected to find them around here, but it is somehow strange that they do not even send their minions...They must be thinking of something big."

"I thought so too."- Nerissa nodded, but was quick to shrug. "Do not worry Julian, after our victory on Zamballa, they need to take their time. After all, I now have the Heart of Aridia."- and she smiled somewhat too proudly. "I was this close to finishing Kadma, but then again, I suppose it was a good thing that Will stopped me...Oracle is only waiting for one wrong move like that to be his excuse to try to imprison me somewhere again."- she finished with a bitter smirk.

"That will not happen. I promise you."- the man whispered and she placed his hands on her waist with another smile, as she replied:

"No, it won't. Because while Kadma is still planning for her next move, I have found the object which will ensure her peaceful and quiet loss..."

An upturned eyebrow behind which a lot of emotions were hid, and a little wrinkle between the eyebrows expected her clarification, but Nerissa just crushed her soft lips on top of his.

_You said last unpleasant talk for the night. Soon you will get to know more about the Talking Mirror. Now just love me, my dear fighter. And to be more exact, as that pesky little water guardian would say, give me that D..._

_**Heatherfield, Lyndon Household**_

"Hey you. Wake up already, will you?"- Eric Lyndon gently nuzzled his still sleeping girlfriend, who wasn't even snoring anymore. She was just sleeping a peaceful sleep in his bed, but quite a long sleep it had turned out to be.

The previous evening she had been tired, upon returning to his place for the night after a movie date, she had quickly fallen asleep. And that was fine with the young man, even though they hadn't had much time for their selves in the past few months, he wasn't going to be mad at her for being groggy for once. Even if he had been slightly disappointed... But after all, usually he was the one to need more sleep, as she complained about being bored meanwhile. Such things happened. Everyone could be over-worked and extra tired, right? Yes, Hay Lin's boyfriend had been cool with that the night before. But now, more than 14 hours later, he felt like it was about time to wake her up.

"Hey, are you alright?"-Eric touched the sleeping girl's forehead just to make sure. He feared she might have a fever. No she was in fact cold..._ice-cold_. But it was a hot day outside, could it be because of the AC?

"Hay Lin, wake up."- but when she continued to keep her eyes closed after he shook her body, the young man felt his stomach turn around. "Hay Lin! Baby, please open your eyes! You're scaring me!"- he yelled in panic.

She didn't move. She remained in his arms, as he slowly let her back on the pillows. Cold. Lifeless...

With a sinking heart the man checked her heartbeat. Thank God...It was there, she was breathing and it wasn't even slow or fading. Her heartbeat was in norm, she just appeared to be in a very deep sleep. But why? What could he do to help her now?

Eric didn't have much of a choice, after his girlfriend continued to sleep after he sprayed water on her face and put cologne under her nose, he just quickly put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, then struggled to get Hay Lin in her clothes from the previous evening. He had to hurry up- after a minute he was already holding her and was ready to go out the door and take her to the hospital. Frantically opening the front door with the girl in his arms, he almost didn't see the old woman on the threshold:

"Grandma?"- he exclaimed, seeing his girlfriend's grandmother, who he also called his grandma ever since 10th grade. "Grandma, Hay Lin is not opening her eyes. Something is wrong. I am taking her to the hospital, come with us. But how did you know?..."

Yan Lin just stared at them. She quickly had to think up of something. She couldn't just tell him that Hay Lin had come to her in her dream, warning her about this...The boy was naturally unaware of the whole guardian story, besides only one touch convinced the old woman that this case wasn't for the hospital. She let go of her granddaughter's hand and hurried to push the young man back inside:

"No, no Eric, there is no need for that. I know what to do."

"But she is unwell..."-Eric protested. "She won't wake up, what if it's something serious."

"Nahh, it's just her anemic seizures, don't worry Eric. Put her on the sofa and bring me some coffee and something sweet from the kitchen."- an idea suddenly popped in the former Air guardian's head, as she closed the door behind herself.

"Anemic seizures?"- Eric repeated with a confused look on his face. "Why have I never heard of her having such a condition before?"

"Because..."- the grandmother trailed. "Because she hasn't had one since a long, long time and we thought she was over them, but looks like she hasn't eaten well lately and has unlocked it again. You go in the kitchen and leave us here, I will wake her up in no time."

Eric obeyed her. What else could he do? At least Yan Lin's words were kind of reassuring and Hay Lin wasn't in danger. But seizures? And how could have she not eaten, she had eaten an entire large pizza by herself the night before. But the question which he really needed to know the answer to was:

"Ok, grandma, but how did you know she is having a seizure now?"

Yan Lin managed to smile at him warmly:

"Call it a grandmother instinct, dear."

Then moment he disappeared in the kitchen, her smile faded. Yan Lin murmured something under her nose and took her descendant's hands in hers. This was a severe case of life force loss, and she knew it wasn't natural. A young woman like Hay Lin and withal hooked to an aurameere? Nothing could have drained her like this, this was a dark spell which someone had placed on her and Yan Lin had to find a way to revoke it.

In her dream when Hay Lin had appeared, calling her for help, she couldn't see well the shadow behind her, but she was almost sure who was to blame. Nerissa was out of the question, she didn't have any benefit from this. This left it to be Kadma's fault and with that she had really crossed the line. How dared she attack Hay Lin? _You can attack me, my restaurant, you can hunt our old friends even though it is now pointless, Kadma... But how dare you attack my granddaughter? First you kidnapped Cornelia, now you're targeting Hay Lin? I will put you in your place._

She had to give out a lot of life force and instantly felt dizzy, but for that Hay Lin's eyelids flickered and she soon opened her eyes. Her grandmother smiled at her weakly, before losing her balance.

"Grandma!"-Hay Lin squalled and stopped her from hitting the ground.

She pulled her next to herself on the sofa and glared at her.

"Keep it down, granddaughter, your boyfriend will be back any minute."

"You shouldn't have done this, grandma, you're risking your own health!"- Hay Lin said and hugged her, trying to give her some life force back, but Yan Lin was quick to stop her:

"What on Earth are you doing! You need this more than I do, Hay Lin, don't be stubborn, I am fine."

"I meant for you to take Will and the Heart of Kandrakar when I connected to you in our dreams, I didn't want you to come alone and risk your..."

"Will is going through a hard time."- her grandmother interrupted her and Hay Lin lowered her head.

That was true. Her father's death was a major shock to everyone and she was most probably spending the morning in the graveyard again. Her wounds were still fresh and Hay Lin had promised herself to help her. What was she doing instead? Getting life-force robbed by Kadma. Just awesome.

"...anyhow granddaughter, now we need to find out more about the spell which you got on yourself. Say bye to Eric and let's go."

"What?"-Hay Lin protested. "I can't just ditch him like that..."

But before she could continue her boyfriend was back in the room.

"Hey, you're awake!"- he rushed to her, leaving the tray with coffee, biscuits and other sweets on the coffee table, before taking his girlfriend in his arms. "I was so worried."

"Sorry, Eric. I am OK now, you can be sure of that."- and she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I didn't tell you, but I was having major trouble with falling asleep the last couple of nights, so I took a little too many sleeping pills yesterday, oops... Silly me."

"Sleeping pills?!"-Eric exclaimed and looked over at Yan Lin, who just shrugged with an apologetic smile.

"Oops...looks like I was wrong, she didn't have an anemic seizure after all..."-Hay Lin quickly took the note and added:

"Oh, those...yeah. Grandma must have thought I have had one...but she told me not to take sleeping pills so..."

"We're both to blame, but you will promise to throw these pills away, granddaughter! If they're not prescribed by a doctor this happens."

Even though they didn't have the time to make their stories match, and despite of their poor cover up job, Eric didn't ask many questions. Hay Lin being fine seemed to please him just enough. He quickly agreed to meet her later, after she asked him to give her a few hours to get ready and grab something to eat and so, a few minutes later, she was already with her grandmother in her car.

"I hate lying to him."- the young Air guardian complained on their way to the Silver Dragon. "Irma was smart to tell Martin. Maybe I have to do the same."

"Leave that. You'll have plenty of time to think about your relationship."- Yan Lin shook her head. "Now we need to get to the bottom of how Kadma managed to drain your life force like that."

Hay Lin frowned. She was also sure that this just had to be the former Earth guardian's fault, but she couldn't exactly wrap her mind around how she had did it all? She hadn't been near her, and Hay Lin was an active guardian hooked to an aurameere, right? Then how could Kadma, a former guardian who had a Heart equal in might to the Heart of Kandrakar, play with her energy? In order to find out more, Hay Lin decided to once again retrace her own tracks during the post baby shower fight, aloud. First there was the brawl in Cornelia's yard, where Kadma had trashed them, then came going around town, to the graveyard to take Will, folding to the Palace...Those were one of the main things that had happened then, and she was sure that her life force deficit had appeared shortly after they had successfully rescued Cornelia from Zamballa.

It had been almost a week now, so Hay Lin sighed and continued to talk about the events that had taken place after the plan discussion in the Palace. She, Irma and Taranee had firstly gone to Kadma's house in Fadden Hills. After searching the place and finding nothing, the house had gone mondo crazy on them, trying to kill them right after Hay Lin had returned from the bedroom on the upper floor with Halinor's comb...

"Wait a minute."- Yan Lin interrupted her. "What comb?"

Hay Lin suddenly looked a little bit embarrassed.

"Grandma...I know you've taught me not to ever take something which isn't mine, but admit it, they kidnapped our friend. I figured it wouldn't be a big deal if I take something theirs too. Tit for tat..."

"Noo."-her grandmother groaned and waved her hand hastily. They had just stopped near their restaurant and the old woman was finally on to something. She waved her hand again, expectantly, as if she was waiting for something to be handed to her:

"That comb, where is it now? Did you use it?!"

"Yes..."- Hay Lin bit her lip. "OMG, do you think that is why..."

"Yes, Hay Lin, how can you be so gullible!"- the former guardian scolded her and grabbed the object her granddaughter had just taken out of her purse.

A golden comb with purple gemstones. Yan Lin slid her finger against it's teeth only to feel the strong magical aura oozing from them. _Halinor's comb, huh? Kadma how could you do this...You don't fail to surprise me, old friend. I feel so sorry for you and the dark paths which you chose to walk on. Forgive me, but what you do is unforgivable. Now it's my turn. I had promised myself not to interfere in you conflict with Nerissa directly, but you leave me no other choice._

**_Zamballa, the following day_**

Zamballa greeted the new dawn by the time a certain lady in a viridescent cloak folded in the Quarry. The fold stayed opened behind her, as she waited.

A beautiful planet Zamballa was, and Kadma had taken great care of it in the last couple of decades. Even in this rocky area, the only one to which the vegetation did not reach, the nature was unique. It was too sad that all this would soon be blackened with her soul...

The cloaked lady waited patiently. Waiting for an old friend was always a treat, even when you weren't as close anymore, despite of the many memories which would always bring you together. It was like waiting for the cooling rain in a a merciless, hot summer day, like waiting for the winter holidays only to feel again the family comfort that you miss during the rest of the time.

And Halinor had always been a dear friend, in spite of all her weak sides, she had many strong qualities which made her friends love her. She would always love her, so compassionate and good, always torn apart between the stormy seas of life. When she felt her teletransport behind her that day, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips.

A silent cough was heard, announcing her arrival once more. With blond locks flying to one side, due to the sudden wind, and with anxiety and dexterity written on her face, Halinor coughed once more. Her voice, soft and expressive, sounded forced as she finally spoke:

"Yan Lin. You wanted to talk to me in private and here I am. I sincerely pray it is the announcement that you've changed your mind on Nerissa?"

"First of all, thank you for coming alone, Halinor."- Yan Lin smiled, as she pulled her hood down. "Ahh, unfortunately I requested this meeting with you for another reason."

"This isn't a trap or some kind of distraction, is it?"- Halinor asked and looked around herself.

Yan Lin simply smiled wishfully.

"I think you know me well enough to know the answer to that question without asking about it."

Halinor didn't reply, she just looked away. There was nothing she knew anymore, nothing which she could fully understand. Day by day she was feeling more and more like an old, useless lady with nothing to hold on to in her life. A life which she felt she had more or less wasted...

"Your hair looks a little unkempt due to this wind, Hally. Here use this."- and Yan Lin threw the golden comb at the other woman, so that she could catch it easily. Halinor however didn't move, she looked somewhat stunned as the tool hit her shoulder and fell on the hard ground. She turned her wandering glance down.

"Ehh my bad. I guess I should have warned ya, I was throwing..."

"Where did you get this from?"- Halinor just asked. "I don't understand Yan Lin?"

"Why, do you recognize it?"- the other woman exclaimed and smiled again. "I thought so. Isn't that the comb Kadma has been using on you for quite some time now? I don't know, you should know better when she first started."

Halinor stared at her:

"B-but why was it in you?"

Yan Lin met her eyes. _I am sorry for the mysteriousness, my dear friend, I know you can't stand it, as it triggers your anxiety, but I have to provoke your thoughts..._

"I can not lie to you, Halinor. My granddaughter stole this from your room in Kadma's home on Earth. She liked the design, wanted to inspire herself with it. But after she used it on herself and it seriously endangered her welfare by blocking her life force, I had to return it to you. Accept my apologies."

She heard her gasp, but had already turned her back to her. Only the hand on her shoulder stopped the former Air guardian from going through the open fold.

"What does this mean? Yan Lin how can this be true."

Yan Lin thought of the answer she could give to this cry. The desperation and hurt in Halinor's eyes. She was still so innocent by nature...

"It's a vampiric spell, Halinor. A spell put on this comb to impose blockages in the veins of anyone who uses it. Blocks that prevent life force from flowing through the body."

"No."- Halinor shook her head frantically. "No, it can't be...Kadma gave this comb to me. She used it on me, gave it to me as a gift. How can it be..."

Yan Lin sighed and put her hand on other woman's shoulder:

"I don't want to interpret what exactly her purpose was. But all I can tell is open you eyes and mind, Halinor. Think again whether all that you two are doing is worth it."

A deafening rumble spread from the top of the stone walls above the Quarry. The two women turned their heads in the direction of the noise, only to acknowledge the coming army of bushes and acacia led by their queen, flying on her great purple leaf.

"Halinor did you call her here?!"- Yan Lin hissed taking a step back.

"No, Yan Lin, I swear!"- Halinor cried. "She can't have followed me even, I teletransported here..."

But before any of them could do anything else, Kadma was dangerously close:

"Our enemies have long benefited from this Quarry. After the last attack, we took care and made sure that the flora will keep an eye on it. What did you think, that you could continue to hide in our lands, ambushing us after all you did? We're not fools, Yan Lin. Even you are not welcome here without stating your business with us, hence I am afraid that you can not leave now."- and with that she violently swung her staff, closing the fold which the other woman was trying to use.

"Enemies?"- Yan Lin repeated. "Since when are we enemies, Kadma?"

The plant warriors had surrounded them and her fold was history. The old woman could just as well talk her way out of it. Or simply talk. Kadma wasn't going to let her go that easily, and she knew it.

"Ever since you decided to take HER side!"-the Queen burst out. "And you know it!"

The former Air guardian looked at her without any particular impress:

"How niminy-piminy was that line."

"Mock me as much as you want. You're helping a criminal and you know it!"- and Kadma imperiously pointed at the way in front of her. "But we will continue this discussion in our Palace. Why you're here, how wrong you are and what did you want to achieve today. All of that will be discussed there. And don't play games with me, Yan Lin. I know that you wanted to lure Halinor behind my back."

_I want to lure Halinor? You're the one playing with her sanity for your own benefit, ya ninny._

But she was in no position to start this right now. She would have to obey Kadma and go in the Palace. Hopefully she wasn't going to throw her in a cell, because she had "taken Nerissa's side".

_I only stand with her, because she is trying to mend her ways...slowly but gloriously, Julian and Caleb manage to bring out that old Nerissa in her, the girl I knew since she was 13. A gorgeous young girl with piercing green eyes and luscious black hair. She who was loving yet strong, yes a little bit bitchy, but so courageous. Smart and caring...That girl who was our friend. While you Kadma, you unfortunately took the opposite direction. You've let hate consume you. While she is healing you're ailing..._

"Kadma let Yan-Yan go."- Halinor suddenly interjected.

Everyone turned around and looked at her in astonishment. Even the sentry- bushes.

"What!?"- Kadma exclaimed and flew closer to the other woman. "Halinor what are you talking about? You know full well that Yan Lin has joined hands with..."

"You heard me, Kadma. Let her go. She hasn't done anything. Why hold her here? Yan Lin is defenseless and very much retired."

_A little rude, but true._

"Then why did she come here, ha?"- Kadma squinted her eyelids and her lips turned into a thin line. "Surely she didn't come to help."

"I said let her go."- Halinor repeated. "If you're not going to do it, then I will!"

Kadma didn't even have time to react. She opened her mouth just when Halinor opened a fold- all these years spent on Kandrakar had taught her to do it without a Heart or talisman. The Queen watched in astonishment, as the bright blue light embraced her old friend with it's mystic aura and disappeared with her. She had been smiling at the blonde. If not something else, at least she had proven she could stand up for herself.

"Why did you do this."- Halinor heard the other ex-guardian's dangerous whisper. The circumstances were about to get even more hazardous, but the blond woman thought it was about time to confront her own fears.

"I already told you. Or perhaps you wanted us to keep her here against her will like we did with Cornelia?"

"When will you stop with this, Halinor? You only remind me of a failed plan and wasted opportunity."- Kadma burst out and followed her. "I was weak that night, for I allowed Nerissa to distract me long enough for the blasted guardians to come and rescue her! You constantly remind me how I wasted a chance... Don't turn your back at me, when I am talking to you!"

"Or what, Kadma?!"- Halinor screamed, obviously flabbergasting the other woman, as she turned around abruptly. "What are you going to do?! Here I am stopping, now you stop too."

Kadma paused, staring incredulously at her girlfriend, who turned her back on her again and had walked away. She didn't dare to try to stop her after hearing her tone. A tone which was definitely not typical for her. No, something was wrong, Yan Lin had said something to her which had disturbed her like that._ How did she manage to turn her against her in no time? Blast you, Yanny, you could never support me in anything. I respect you and you have always meant a lot to me, but since even you started playing these Nerissa-style tricks, I will no longer show you any mercy or respect._

Twenty minutes later in the Big Zamballan Palace, the Queen herself made her way to the chambers of her friend, who thankfully was still there. Kadma made her way through the high corridors lined with exotic carpets and ornate walls, filled with all sorts of impressive objects. Clay urns painted in multicolored earth tones, priceless paintings in frames of pure gold and murals glazed with diamonds. Although she had never lived in poverty, the former guardian did not need all that luxury at all. She could safely live in the jungle among the plants. She had even done it over the years for weeks, when she had been ought to help her subjects in distress with something big.  
Still and all she was a monarch for quite some time now and she had her standards from a very early age, so she understood well the need of a presentable and well-built and furnished palace. Even if she didn't welcome guests often, now she had Halinor. She was now able to share all this with her and that was what she had been living for.

Halinor's chambers were right next to her own chambers in the heart of the Palace. But what was she doing? Kadma leaned against the open doors.  
Inside the spacious room, the blond woman was packing.

"Hal? I'm sorry for before. I hoped that we could talk about it again."- she spoke. "But what are you doing?!"

Halinor flinched, but she had expected her.

"I'm getting ready."

"What for, Hal? Where are you going?"

She didn't answer immediately, she was just closing her suitcase:

"To Fadden Hills. The organization needs attendance. Тherefore I decided to go back there and complete some work."

"What? But why? I mean...we can continue to commute to Fadden Hills every other day and keep our business manners and everything in check. Why go there with luggage? And why go by yourself?"- and that was the end of her decision to be rational and not give in to emotions.

Kadma rushed into the room, followed by the sound of her purple robe touching the stone floor.

"You know you need me, Halinor. You can't go alone, not again! I need you too. Are you really about to...t-to leave me now?"

"Yes."- Halinor just replied, fighting back her tears.

Kadma was stunned, as she looked at her with wide eyes.

"But why?!"-she exclaimed. "What did Yan Lin say to you? Whatever she said, it's bulshit, Halinor. How can you leave everything just because of two minutes with her?"- she was already getting nervous and frustrated, but this time Halinor would not back down. There was more than one reason for her to be angry and hurt, and she wasn't going to be quiet about it:

"Answer that yourself, Kadma! Think about everything! You will find out that you know full well what made me take this decision."

Kadma was shocked by this harsh response but reacted. She stood in the other woman's way, preventing her from leaving the room. No, she wouldn't let her leave again. Kandrakar had already taken her away too many times, for too long.

"Kadma move."- Halinor said in an irritated voice.

"No."- Kadma objected in a firm one. She even spread her arms like a hedge in front of her. Halinor's eyes widened at that, but she wasn't going to give in.

"Oh so you'll force me to stay? Really, Kadma? You are starting to develop a serious problem with this keeping people hostage type of attitude!"

"Yes, I will."- Kadma declared. "Because I need you to stay here and because I know what is best for you."

"You know what is best for me, sure."- Halinor smiled bitterly.

Their eyes met and Kadma felt even more uneasy than before, reading the enmity in the other ex-guardian's glare.

"Halinor! What has gotten into you, I do not understand. Why do you act as if I am your enemy?!"

"Because!"- the former guardian of fire's voice thundered, as her blue fires instantly turned both her and the other woman in a circle, changing their positions. Kadma gasped. "My friend wouldn't use THIS to put blocks on my life force channels and deliberately make me a wreck!"- and with that she threw the golden comb at her in the heat of the moment.

She didn't think about it, she just wanted to get it all out. With a scream and a toss, the comb had been sent flying at her. Halinor had rebelled, she had stood up for herself. Her voice had been heard. She quickly regretted it:

"Kadma!"-the teeth of the tool had hit the skin on the Queen's face right under her left eye, leaving a small, but deep wound from which warm blood spurted.

As Kadma lost balance and ended on the ground, the mercy and compassion quickly rocked through the blonde's body once again, making her forget her anger. She put her trembling hand near the wound, but Kadma pushed it away:

"Don't! Don't even bother closing my wound if you're going to leave me, opening a much bigger one on my heart! You hear me Halinor? I don't want anything, but you to stay with me. If you decide to leave again, I'd much rather die."

"Oh, don't be so stubborn!"- Halinor moaned and quickly made the cuts on her cheek vanish.

Basic healing magic from the Fortress of the Congregation which the blonde had mastered perfectly after all the time spent there. Аny sores and bruises she could wipe off in seconds, unless they were too deep and severe. Health problems too. Not that it was not possible, it was simply not so easy even for a sage from Kandrakar to heal a fifth degree burn, for example, as easy it was to close such a small wound. "It almost hit your eye."- Halinor noted with terror, as she examined the now scratchless cheek. Thank God...She would have never been able to forgive herself...

"I don't need eyes if there is no one to look at."- Kadma stood up from the ground and crossed her arms around her own shoulders, leaning on the wall. "I am not going to spend another decade here or anywhere alone. I don't have that power any longer."

"That was not a power of yours, it was just plain stubbornness and restlessness."- Halinor corrected her, as she picked the comb in her hands once more. "But over the years, pointless tenacity often leaves us, especially when it comes to something as great as being the queen of lands without other human people. I can't blame you for feeling lonely here."

Kadma snorted, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's not just that. I was happy to be the Queen of Zamballa for over 20 years. Regardless of what you all say. But I have come to realize that I simply can not continue to live like this anymore. My days of a selfless ruler who wouldn't think about herself and her own happiness are over."- she confessed. "My happiness is not the Zamballan's happiness and only that now. Maybe I've become weaker, maybe it's because of getting old. Or maybe, just maybe you know better than me. How do you do it Halinor, how do you manage not to be lonely in Kandrakar?"

Halinor blinked at her. They had never really discussed this topic ever before, this question was new.

"There are a lot of other beings on Kandrakar. The members of the Council."- she began uncertainly. "They became my only family after the Veil was raised, you know that..."

"I'd much rather die among my trees than consider them family."- the Queen announced in a bilious tone, making Halinor sigh. She hadn't yet forgotten the comb in her hand, and would mention it again...

"You don't know them like I do, Kads. Therefore you cannot accept that they were alleviating my loneliness. I can't say that I've never felt like you. I missed you all, all the time- you, Yan Lin, C-Cassidy... Even her..."

"I know one of them full well alright, and that's enough for me to wish I never stepped through the threshold of that fortress."

Halinor rolled her eyes. Here they were again, now they were talking. Unlike the other one, this subject was painfully familiar and worn out.

"So because you were afraid you'd be alone, you did this to me?"- and she pointed at her with the comb, too blunt to recognize her own voice.

Kadma however felt this like a strong shake. For the first time in years, her eyes swam in tears. For the first time in years, Halinor saw her weeping, forgetting her strength and the posture of her dignity. Once again after so long, the old guardian allowed these emotions of hers to conquer her and plunge her into this cry, and the view was almost unreal. So hard and heartbreaking.  
Halinor was used to being the one who cries; Kadma was always her rock, the one who comforted and protected her. But now it was her turn to be her support. She just felt it as she approached the woman, who choke in her own tears, and gently wrapped her arms around her:

"...and I don't blame you for doing this. I now understand everything and I'm not going to go anywhere, Kads. I'm not going to let you feel that loneliness ever again."

A grateful sob slipped from Kadma's lips, as she kept crying, but Halinor gently cooed at her, helping her get to the bed where they both sat, as she continued to hold her. Kadma rested her head on the other woman's shoulder and held her back:

"I d-don't deserve this, Hal. I was so selfish to do this to you, and yet after getting disclosure you still forgive me so fast. I n-never should have made you feel like that with this stupid spell, but I did."

"We all make mistakes, Kads. Relax now. I was angry, but not anymore, because you're right- I did get disclosure and it was feels much better than wondering why, you know? Now that I know what made you do this, I don't feel my anxiety anymore, I can easily forgive you, because I love you."

"I thought that if I make you feel like I am the only one who can e-ease your struggles, you'd stop going back to Kandrakar all the time. I was so stupid, selfish and jealous."- Kadma sobbed. "I hurt you. I'm a monster... How could I hurt you of all people?!"

"The fear of being alone often drives us to do unthinkable things, my dear. Even hurting our loved ones in wanting to keep them to ourselves ."- Halinor replied soothingly, as she caressed her hair. "You're no monster and everything is settled now, forget about it. I'm not mad at you. You have helped me and you continue to help me so much, that this is nothing compared to all your good deeds and love. I'm not mad at you, Kads. I am also to be blamed for letting my obligation to Kandrakar hurt you. You, the only one I have..."

They remained silent for a little while, each in their own thoughts, crying through this moment of truth, forgiveness and love.

Kadma felt a huge burden being lifted from her shoulders. She wouldn't have to hurt her Hal any longer in order to stop her from going there. In order to keep her to herself... How she hated that place...how she hated that false prophet... And as for the former Earth guardian this disclosure was a moment of relief and new hope, for the blond woman it was the end of one self-delusion and vain devotion.

He had seen her suffer, but he hadn't stopped it like many times before. She had thought about it a lot lately and this story with the comb had come as a mere endorsement. It wasn't Kadma who she felt had betrayed her, it wasn't even betrayal what he had done to her this time. Kadma had done what she had done from love, from fear of losing her and sadness of the days when she was away. Even if she had somehow hurt her, Halinor had already forgiven her, she understood her full well. But she couldn't understand him yet again. His act was worse than betrayal, it was sheer unconcern.  
Halinor often claimed that she understood his actions, that they were justified, that he knew what he was doing. But damn it, many times she had only said that from collegiality, due to her good nature...This time she couldn't close her eyes though. _Was Kadma right about you all these years, Oracle? Was Nerissa right? Do you really not care about us, your humble servants even when we need a touch of your omnipotence to ease our pains, desperately? Or..._that thought which followed was only logical_. Or are you simply not omnipotent at all? _Halinor closed her eyes, deeply-grieved, and just clung to the other woman even harder.

Horrifying scenes of past events and future nightmares roamed her mind, shaking the authority of the man she had admired for years, even more. The "Mage" holding him in her arms, a swift spell on him able to make him go blind for months. Unable to predict even the weather anymore...Though his predictions had always been late anyway... Halinor had spent long nights with him then, trying to help him regain his mysteriously lost sight over the infinite dimensions, until one night he had sent her away more coldly. From the next morning he had began acting, as if nothing was wrong. In order to keep everything in the fortress calm, he had underestimated the problem. That had given her time. Enough time to continue playing them like puppets until all her goals were achieved, one by one...His mistakes, her managing to fool him like a child. Like a child...

Halinor let a tear roll down the apple of her cheek, the tear fell on Kadma's forehead, causing her to look up in concern.

"Hal?"-she whispered, her violet-blue eyes shining with distress. "What is it?"

Halinor swallowed the tears and sighed, looking straight into the other woman's eyes before replying in a tiny voice:

"I can still remember it, Kadma. I can remember how he invited her in the mystic link, as I was under her t-thrall...How she imprisoned all of them in the veil and left Kandrakar in ruins, I can still feel how helpless I was, my will was in h-her claws!..."

"And she will pay for that as she will pay for every other crime she ever committed towards us."- Kadma cried. "I promise you."

"She killed the most of my ability to assert myself in that day."- Halinor shook her head. "Forever."

Kadma held her hands in hers, shaking her own head in her turn, trying to bring comfort to her and shove down her own destructive anger for these moments of injustice.

"This bitch...we could have never been ready for what she did to us, but we went too easy on her. She had all this time to gather forces and ideas and and then unleash her evil on everything and everyone...If she had been TERMINATED 50 years ago, instead of being imprisoned without constant watch on that mountain, then..."

"We were too struck by tragedy back then to think of anything like this."- Halinor fondled her hand and exhaled deeply. She had to calm down, they both had to. Sitting in the palace, frustrated about the past would not help their future. "I didn't finish my thought. Back then, when she enthralled me she also showed me something else, which I come to realize just lately. I wanted to share it with you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"She showed me that you have been right about him all along. That night when she was here, she did it again. The way she handled him was not only cruelty, but also a mockery that suddenly showed me that the Oracle is not too different from any other man. It's only his claims that are big. I'm sorry that we fought because of him, Kads. After he remained indifferent to my pain yet another time, even though he could have helped me easily, I was finally ready to admit it. You were right. Forgive me if you can."

It was difficult for the former guardian to make a choice of who she hates more between The Oracle and Nerissa, but these words gave her incredible pleasure. Kadma felt a smile dancing on her lips. This day had turned out to have a much better and preferable end than she had feared it could have, ever since Halinor had gotten angry with her after Yan Lin's unwanted visit. Not only had the ex-guardian of fire forgiven her, she had also acknowledged such a big thing. Such a big confession! A matter that had plunged them into conflicts for years!

_But now we are closer than ever, on the same wave and that shall make us also stronger than ever. Watch your back__, __Nerissa. You have no idea what is about to hit you._


	28. Hullabaloo in Heatherfield

**A/N: By now I've given up on trying to balance out the lenght of the chapters. They're just going to be long! Hope that you don't mind, haha. This one is relatively shorter compared to the last few. Read and enjoy& don't forget that I always love to hear each and everyone of you's feedback :)**

Some stories are left without an end, and some ends come way before they were supposed to, but it really is so out of line to try to turn back time.  
A certain young redhead repeated that to herself every other morning when she would come to the big cemetery right between Heatherfield and Fadden Hills with fresh flowers in her hands. Something black, but not her entire outfit- he had never been superstitious about these things, he had always loved seeing his little girl in bright colors.

And so today, with a little black silken scarf around her neck and a bouquet of daisies, Will Vandom was proud to carry her late father's name: Vandom. It gave her an identity and would forever be her identity, even after a possible marriage in the future. She'd become Mrs. Vandom-Olsen. One day...After all, since even her mother had done it all these years ago, how could she resist it? Yes, this name meant something to both of them and that would continue to be so forever. Life with the late man hadn't always been pink, but their family moments were something special. Paying him the respect he deserved for that was something the guardian promised herself to never forget.

_Gratitude and always a little sorrow for you dad, so I want to remember you. Forgive me, I know you'd prefer me to miss on the whole "sorrow part", but I love you. I will be strong, I swear. But sometimes, I'll just be here with you for I am always going to be your little girl, waiting for you to return to home..._

"You truly miss him, don't you?"- Will was so startled that she nearly fell on the dewy grass.

Her heart was still beating like crazy as she turned around incredulously:

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

The familiar beautiful, full lips curved into a small smile. Today they were covered with a very discreet layer of cherry gloss.

"The same as you, my little wounded dove. I just saw you and thought you might want company. I don't, but I can tell you're having a harder time accepting the bitter reality we all live in."

Will opened her mouth and closed it again. That was how things came together, even Nerissa no longer influenced her in the same way, instead of infuriating her as usual, somehow she had managed to unlock her melancholy.

"It's true. That's my father there. He has been dead for months, but I only got to know recently and I am kind of unable to leave his side. I miss him. But I take it that you already know the details."- Will sighed, assuming that the ex-guardian had already heard about everything. Such things could never be kept secret for long. And they didn't have to be. Her mother was the living proof of that.

"A car accident, right?"

Will nodded and looked at the other woman. She followed the standard cemetery dress code quite precisely, although her own sense could be felt in that cut-out black skirt on white dots and little black lace cardigan with which the waterfall of black hair blended quite nicely.

"You'll be fine, Will. Eventually you will make peace wih it. You look like him a lot."

"I suppose."- Will locked eyes with her. "But really, why are you here? I mean, who is buried here?"- for all she knew none of the people important to the ex-guardian were deceased. All she truly cared about was her husband and son. Perhaps Cornelia and Yan Lin too? But really, the redhead could think of no other person who could possibly move Nerissa with emotion of compassion.

"My parents have been buried here about 45 years ago. First my father and then my mother. They died almost together, you see, it took me quite some time to find their graves this morning, but I managed."

"So...you're coming for the first time today?"-Will guessed.

"Well, they did die shortly after I was put in a cell... I really didn't have the time to come to their inhumations. Nor wish, to be honest."- Nerissa smiled at the young woman, as if she was talking about something completely ordinary. "I was told that they've died right before the Veil was raised for the first time. But I didn't care, I didn't even hear it back then. I had just accepted it, and we had never been close anyway. It really was the least of my concerns back then, but now that I'm, well, you know, living a normal life and everything, I figured that I might just come and visit my old parents' graves. For once at least... Come with me, I'll show you."

Will didn't say anything, she just followed the brunette to two old tombstones not very far from where her own father's grave was. Apparently Nerissa had cleaned them from grass, weeds and dirt, as they looked pretty decent, and had brought a bouquet of fresh gardenia flowers for each.

_Tom and Catherine Crossnic_, Will read and looked back at Nerissa. She had never thought of how young the previous keeper of the Heart had been when her fate had taken that ill turn and lead to her becoming a crazed, power-consumed murderess. It must have been terribly hard both for her and for her parents. How much did they know of the entire truth and did they really know anything? So many tragic questions, with even more tragic answers that Will assumed, could be asked, but she preferred not to. Sometimes it is better for a sufferer to be left to talk about their pain without asking. But Nerissa was the last person Will had ever thought would share anything as personal. It was a mutual feeling, but their fate was beyond their control and likings:

"They died in the unknown, dear ones. Without knowing anything about me and what happened. Only Yanny's noble lies were to comfort them...I swear to God, she did all she could. She even payed the taxes after their death... But that wasn't enough. It can never be. Some say they died of their grief for me. It's my fault again. Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't."- Will shook her head, strongly influenced by the topic. The words came out of her mouth on their own: "How can Kandrakar allow this? Your exile...Fine, I guess. Some idea of reforming. But why did they leave your parents go out like that? They could have done so many things: make them forget or something, send an astral drop or even...even give you another chance."

Nerissa smiled wistfully.

"My parents and I had a complex relationship, as I said. We were never close...I can't shed a tear for them even today, though I do feel sad for their demise and the burden I have always been to them. I guess that I was so wicked, that the Council believed they were doing them a favor by removing me from their shoulders."

"Well, that's just sick, but..."

"...but so were my doings over the last decades. Finish your sentences, dear, especially when it's on the tip of your tongue."- the smile didn't leave the ex-guardian's lips, but Will felt irritated. _She aimed to be maddening and that was that! Psychiatric portrait much?_

"That's a different topic of discussion. We all make our choices in life Nerissa."-she snapped. " No matter what you did, which yes, was quite awful, I am not going to lie, it would had been better if Kandrakar had made a difference. Instead they just did something similar by taking no care of your parents, who were innocent. Letting them die like that... Sometimes I can't help but wonder at some of the Oracle's decisions..."

"So do I."- Nerissa met her eyes. "But remember, once your doubts overpower your sense, they get rid of you. Kandrakar really isn't _exactly_ what they claim to be."

The redhead felt cold chills down her back. Some sinister utterance, why had it hit her like that, causing this strange feeling under her spine? It was just Nerissa's bitterness and anger at those who had punished her, perhaps too harshly, years ago. Right? Will followed Nerissa, who was heading for Tony's grave. The brunette was offering for them to spend some time by his side and exchange more stories, as if they were some sort of besties.

Will would have rolled her eyes at that, if she wasn't still focused on her words about Kandrakar. She was speaking out of insult, right? _Right?!_ Will swallowed with effort. But in the end she decided that the conversation proposal, as between friends, attracted her more. She and Nerissa were very different, but also very much the same. It was strange how the shared pain such as the loss of a parent could bring people together. Will answered the other woman's expectant waving with a weak smile and made her way to her.

It was a miracle how they spent the next hour, two keepers of the Heart, forgetting all their differences and the hatred they once had for each other. Yes, they would hardly ever be close, but that did not prevent them from forgetting everything in a moment like this.

Speaking of their passed fathers and about life in general, Will realized that she was a lucky one herself. She was very young, while Nerissa, though she looked stunning, was near a grandmother's age. Although magic would most likely continue to sustain her for decades, it was somehow not the same as being 24. Still and all, the ex-guardian would alarm her, irritate her and even make her red hair bristle with some of her lines throughout their conversation, such as:

"...You're lucky, Will. Live your life the way you want. But do not look at me with pity either, although the Oracle tried to take as much away from me as possible and deprive me of all that he could, I still managed to win happiness, a second youth even, family... It is not impossible, but I do not recommend taking this route. Not everyone can walk it ... Not everyone can live after breaking all the laws of the venerable Himerish."

Will tried not to pay attention to her stomach, which turned after these words. She herself had been repeatedly flabbergasted by some of the Oracle's actions and decisions, and many times could not share his opinion. But did Nerissa say that dose of truth that rightfully bothered her in this way? Was she really supposed to doubt the Fortress and have in mind that they weren't only her power-givers, but also masters? That thought itself made her sick, Will looked at her watch. Eleven already?!

"Hey, it has been...nice talking to you and everything. I have to give you that you can be soothing and mind-inspiring when you want to. But I am having a very important practice in 20 minutes and I have got to run."

"Precisely."- Nerissa smiled at her, as she also stood up from the grass. "I am going to head back to the Palace too. Before they start missing me."

"Uh-huh... Shit, why is the cemetery like half an hour away from the city? I have to be there like now!"- the redhead hastily gathered her things from the ground, as she looked at her phone. Crap! How could she forget it was that practice day today?

If she didn't show up she wouldn't be able to finish the semester. College was just high school all over again, only twice as shitty, and Will had to admit that it was largely her fault. For almost four years, she had not changed her former bad habits, especially as far as studying was concerned. The young guardian was still neither diligent nor punctual. And now she was about to be late because of that. Again. Ugh! Nobody would be surprised if she spent a bunch of extra semesters after all her friends' graduation, which was approaching anyway. _University life rocks, my foot._

"Will!"

"Huh?"

"I don't mean to make you feel silly, but you do know that you can simply teletransport to your campus, don't you?."

_Should have thought of that on my own by now. She likes how she just tutored me though_.

The redhead gave Nerissa one last exaggerated simper before vanishing in a swift second. The sorceress curled her lips in amusement, but then regained a more soft, nostalgic expression as she walked over to the graves of her own parents once again.

"I wanted to come and see you at least once...I know I never cared about all this before and that you might still be mad at me, but I for one know that you might be listening too. I had to speak. I just wanted to tell you once again that I never wanted to cost you with all that pain. Sincerely speaking, it was just what my destiny was. And we can not escape destiny, can we..."- she smiled wistfully before folding away.

_**Hale Penthouse, 11:30 AM**_

Elizabeth Landon- Hale walked down the stairs of her family's two story penthouse with a sour expression. The day had began awfully, the week had began badly. Ever since this woman was staying with them, everything was unbearable. It had been two days since her mother in law's arrival, but Elizabeth felt them like two months.

Especially after she had criticized the hell out of her the previous night, once again bringing up stories from over 20 years ago. Stories of how her son had to make a choice and about how her son trusted the wrong senses in taking this important decision. A bitter insult had filled Elizabeth again, and all the diplomatic patience she had built up with the old woman over the years had evaporated again. They would have to start from scratch again, but there was no other way after Vera called her the "wrong choice" once again.

The blonde saw the old lady sitting in the living room, but pretended not to have noticed her, hurrying to the kitchen. Maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have to talk to her before Harold was back. Yes, she would just quickly grab an apple to eat and go out. That would be perfect! After her words from the night before, Elizabeth more than even lacked desire to communicate with her. Vera however, didn't share her opinion. Elizabeth locked herself in place, once the other woman's demanding voice reached her:

"Babette! Is the tea ready? Nip along, would you?"

She closed her eyes and tried to suppress her annoyance. Her mother in law was capable of driving her mad every single time, and her terrible nicknames never helped. _Babette. She might as well call me baboon._

Elizabeth silently took the tea set from and kitchen and left Vera's cup on the coffee table, but unfortunately too harshly. That resulted in the tea slightly spilling over the surface of the table and Vera's objurgation, which made the younger woman want to throw the rest of the hot beverage at her:

"Good God, girl, can't you do anything right? You nearly destroyed my skirt! Where's your head, Babette? Where are your daughters? Did you arrange for Cornelia to come by?"

Elizabeth clenched her teeth as she was absorbing the spilled tea with a microfiber cloth. _Why didn't Harold take the day off when his mother is visiting? He was so paying for this._

"Babette!"

"No, Vera I haven't arranged anything. Cornelia isn't picking up her phone."

"Why that is unheard of! When Moses doesn't go to the mountain, the mountain goes to Moses!"- Vera said importantly. "Get the car ready."

"I'm sorry Vera, but I am busy."-Elizabeth snapped and turned her back on her._ Besides, my daughter doesn't like surprising visits. Especially when they are yours._

"You're what?"- Vera stood up and took an indictment stand. "Harold said that you have the day off today, Babette. Don't try to fool me. We're going to Cornelia's! Now!"

"Just because I have the day off..."-Elizabeth replied coldly. "...doesn't mean that I don't have other things to do! I am sorry Vera! Have a nice day!"

"Elizabeth!"

_Now you'll say my name right,_ Elizabeth thought but didn't turn around. She hastily took her purse and stormed out, almost bumping into her 17 year old daughter Lillian at the door.

"Woah, mom."- the girl moved from the threshold. "Are you catching a plane?"

Years had gone by quite fast. Her younger daughter, who was once a cute little girl with short blond hair and pink dollish clothes, had matured into a beautiful young lady with a long sleek ponytail and gentle features. Today she wore a denim short skirt and light pink top. Her knowing blue eyes studied her mother who was about to say something, when she noticed the boy who was standing behind.  
The same thing applied for Chris Lair for sure, the little boy who had looked almost like a baby ten years ago, was now a slender and well-groomed young man with a modern short haircut and playful smile. Chris was into soccer and was dating Lillian for quite some time now, but today was definitely not the best day for them to spend in the penthouse, and Elizabeth knew that as she hastily pushed them out and closed the door behind herself.

"Mom, what gives?"- Lillian objected, but her mother made her a sign to be quiet.

"If you don't want to spend an awful day like me, better yet go to Chris's today. Trust me, you don't want to be here with him."

"Can't Mrs. Hale, my mom is rehearsing there today. She sent us out."- Chris explained.

"Rehearsing?"- Elizabeth didn't understand. "For wha...OK, never mind. Just listen to me and get away from here. It's not a good idea to be here right now."

"And why?"- but before she could continue, the door opened and Vera Hale's voice sounded in the hallway.  
Lillian instantly regretted not having run away with Elizabeth, who had set off the minute she heard the door opening. She gave her mother one last pleading look, but Elizabeth just shrugged. "I warned you", she mouthed before disappearing in the elevator. After her lam, the two teens were left alone with the old lady and her reprimand. Lillian took a deep breath before walking in followed by Chris, as they both did their best to try nod at Vera's words and obediently pretend that she is the ultimate right in this house.

Being away for the last couple of days, young Lillian Hale couldn't have known that her grandmother is visiting and is there to stay. It was not that she didn't love her or want her around, they all did. The problem with Vera was that she was too strict and old-fashioned when it came to many things, and boys were one of them. The moment she saw Chris her face became almost as red as her hair.

"Lillian Rosemary Hale!"- she began accusingly.

"Yes, grandma, this is Chris. He is my boyfriend of 5 years. Our family has known his family for over 20 years. Everything is safe."- the girl rolled her eyes, before her grandmother had even finished. "Relax, we'll be in my room. We'll just watch a movie..."

"Oh no, Lillian, listen to me!"- Vera growled. "I am not here to waste my time, you know I am a very busy woman. Listen my girl, I do not know where that _Skankaroodledo_, your mother went, but since you're here, you're going to help me meet your sister today. Now start moving! I don't have the entire day to waste."

_**Lair house, later that day**_

"Proud of you, honey."- Tom Lair said under his nose, as he walked by his wife and smooched her.

He had returned home only to have lunch. Now he was about to head back to the police station. Anna Bannister-Lair waved at him for goodbye as she continued to slice apples for her fruit salad.

"Oh and Tom!"- she remembered, stopping him at the door.

"Yes honey?"-he made his way back to the kitchen in skips, as he was in the middle of putting his shoes on.

"Don't tell Irma yet, in case you see her first. I want to tell her myself!"

"Tell me what? You're getting me a house?"- their daughter had just came in through the kitchen door and was already cracking jokes.

Irma grinned devilishly at her parents. Tom Lair just shook his head amusedly and kissed his daughter on the forehead:

"Sure, once we win the lottery. Ok, I am going. See you later."

"Whaat, I though we were going to have lunch together!"- Irma whinned, but her father had already walked out. She made a face, as Anna's voice reached her ears:

"We were. You were just late, Irma. Anyways."- she stood up and gave her daughter an expectant look filled with excitement. "We can still spend a few hours together. Just the two of us, some quality mother-daughter time. What do you say?"

"Uh-oh."- the younger Latina responded in a jesking voice as she grabbed one of her mother's apple slices. "That should be _pretty fun_."

"You'll never change, will you."- Anna shook her head in amusement and gave her some more fruit and a knife. "Here, help me finish my fruit salad and we can both eat."

Irma took the knife from her hands with disinclination, but cooperated. She made a few slices in one big peach.

"Hey I might be late and all, but I am still hungry...and that fruit salad won't do it, mom."

"Irma, Irma." - Anna smiled at her meaningfully and proceeded to filling a plate for her with today's meal- mushroom stew and fresh tomatoes.

Irma hardly waited for her mother to serve the food to her before abandoning the cutting and attacking her new portion.

"Oh, boy this is so good! I am telling you Anna Lair, the Gods did us all a great favor by keeping you at home."- Irma began wittily, waving her fork in tact with her speech. "See, the other girls have to cook for their selves all the time now. Well expect Hay Lin, but that doesn't count! They have to think of breakfast, lunch and dinner all the time, while I have you and can always _borrow_ some of your dishes for my place! By the way put some of that for Martin, will you mom?"

Irma grinned at her, but Anna didn't return the grin. Instead she looked at her somewhat strangely. Irma was a little bedazzled by that, and as her mother returned to one of the kitchen counters, spoke again:

"Mom?"

"It's interesting that you say that."- Anna began. "I have spent a good amount of years as a housewife..."

"What? Is this about what I just said? That you staying home is a blessing and all part?"-Irma started. "Mooom, you know I'm just fooling around all the time, did I offend you? Cause, I definitely didn't mean to! You know that, don't..."

"No, darling, it's nothing like that. "- she turned around and now Irma could see the little flame in her eyes. A flame of excitement, very similar to her own when she had big news to share. Then she remembered her mother's words to her father.

"Ok, missy, spit it out."- Irma said in a perfect imitation of her mother.

Apart from their looks which were incredibly similar, the two Lair women shared many traits and habits. One of them was the good sense of humor, which in the daughter was even more pronounced. "What's your major announcement?"

"Brace yourself, hun. Your comment was interesting, because yes, I have been at home for many years. You know, running the household, looking after you and your brother. But now you're all grown up, going to college and working in your very own radio station. You're an adult, Irma. Chris is going to be going to college very soon as well, and..."

"Woah, Chris? Chris and college? Who'd take him the Monkey Academy?"- she couldn't control herself and cracked yet another joke, but Anna was too ardent, she simply continued:

"...the point is that I don't need to do this anymore, hun. I don't have to stay at home all the time anymore, and I finally feel like I can have a career of my own! Which is why I asked here and there, acquaintances connected me to a company. A casting agency! I went to a few auditions, and this morning I was officially informed, get well prepared because this is a big deal... I was told that I was chosen to STAR in the new series "Wife Undercover"! On Channel Three, this is a famous platform, Irma! Isn't that amazing?! Me! On TV!"- Anna finished her passionate confession with a teenage scream and jazz hands, impatiently waiting for her daughter's congratulations.

However, Irma's reaction could not be more blunt. At first, she didn't respond at all, convinced she had misheard something. Then, feeling her mother's impatience, she simply gaped. She gaped and struggled to assimilate this information.

"You're not too happy for me."- Anna noted after one long minute of uneasy silence. "Well, I can't say that I didn't expect this!"

"No, no, I am very happy for you! Congrats, mom!"- Irma hurried to exclaim, having realized her mistake. "It is just that...Wait, what? You expected what again?"

Anna's expression softened as she heard her daughter's congratulations, but she still felt like it could have gone better. The mother crossed her arms on her chest and leaned back on the kitchen counter:

"No, it is just... I thought that you might think that I going through some sort of midlife crisis or identity crisis, or whatever that is that I heard you talk to Will about Susan."- the Latina explained. "I want you to know that I'm going through no such thing and am doing this cause I want to act. I want to do something fun with my life and possibly have a career, but if you think that's just midlife crisis then..."

"Woah, woah, woah."- Irma stopped her mother and stood up to wrap her arm around her shoulders with a sly smirk. She had this covered. "So that was what was bugging my beautiful mother? Mom, mom, mom- you surprise me! How can you think that I would assume such a thing about you?"

"Well, I don't know."- Anna Lair shrugged. "I know all kids talk like that. Besides, you assumed it for Will's mom and we're the same age, so..."

_Her TV assumed it first, but I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure it out_, Irma thought, but she had to be serious now. She couldn't laugh before her mother did:

"Yes, we did assume it for Susan, but it was later revealed that she had other bothers. It wasn't midlife crisis mode, it wasn't even lack of dick mode, you know professor Collins is there..."

"Hey don't forget it's your mother that you're talking in front of, young lady..."

"...But all that is important to be said is...how can someone go through a midlife crisis at 35?"- Irma finished suavely and flashed a broad smile.

The older woman rolled her eyes at that, but couldn't help smiling back.

"So, are we all Gucci now, mom? Ready for shooting? When do you start and where?"

"My first shots are in two days, until then I'll be rehearsing at home!"- Anna responded with undying excitement and gave her daughter a hug. "I already have a script, do you want to see? I must nail it, in order to be perfect in the "Ladyford" Mansion. That's the main shooting location for the first episodes. You know it, it's that old house they use for different filming and photography jobs..."

"Yeah."- Irma nodded, remembering Cornelia's modeling fiasco there years ago. She had been cast for a modeling gig, and a bunch of green sparks from another world had ruined her pictures at first, but had later won her a new job suggestion...The water guardian had to concentrate on her mother's words instead of that memory. She was actually interested now that her mother was talking about it and saw it as a rather new and exciting activity. Maybe she'd go with her to "Ladyford" and watch the process.

"You know what mom, maybe I'll come with you."-she voiced her thoughts. "You know I am working in a radio, with many different machines and equipment in general, so naturally I'm curious about these things."- she then added more importance to her words to make them less childish.

"Sure thing, hun, but..."- Anna twisted her thumbs and looked at her daughter with the same strange look from when she had served the lunch. "I was kind of aiming to ask you for a favor before that...Do you think you'd be able to help me out with something?"

"You bet you that I will!"- Irma was too pumped about the whole TV show part to think about what she was saying. "Now let's rehearse, wife-undercover! Where's your script? Tell me about your character, does she have a daughter? Are the auditions over, by the way?"

Anna smiled:

"I am glad that I have your word."


	29. Leaked Water

The small, but cozy family home welcomed the new morning rays with happy laughs. 10 years ago life and joy had returned here and hadn't left ever since.

Heatherfield's old neighborhood "New Chance" was near the outskirts of the city and had become a retirement area over the years. With all young people moving to the more modern parts of the city, "New Chance" had been left for their parents and grandparents. An exception was the old home of the Chacon family, of course. After many years of mysterious absence, the young daughter of the family had returned. Again at 20. As if reborn. It had been the news of the year, back then. This little phenomenon had not gone unnoticed by the neighbors, but the explanation had not been late either. Or at least the explanation for curious outsiders...  
For society Cassidy Chacon Jr. was Emily Chacon's granddaughter. Her mysteriously vanished daughter's daughter. She was back to take care of her grandmother in her old age and that explanation seemed to satisfy people's curiosity. _Thankfully._  
In reality Cassidy Chacon Jr. actually was that same mysteriously vanished daughter, who had come back from the dead after 40 years spent in the other world, but that was only for her mother to process. Her poor old mother who had thankfully asked almost no questions. The old woman had been too overwhelmed with joy to have her little girl back after so long. It had been a miracle for her and she didn't care to know how...  
She was simply glad that her one wish to be with Cassidy again had been granted. Life had finally decided to be fair. No questions were needed, no explanations were desired either.  
Mother and daughter had promised their selves to just enjoy and live through every moment they had left with each other from now on. They had already missed enough anyway...From now on, they'd be inseparable. Happy. Celebrating every moment and cherishing every memory.  
10 years later they were keeping that promise successfully.

Today had began like every other day- Cassidy had woken up early, went for a jog and after a quick shower had finished a rich breakfast with her mother. Then she made sure that Emily has taken all her medication and was in good health, ready to enjoy a day in the great outdoors. Since Cassidy was on holiday from her job in "Mercy" hospital, where she was currently a pediatrician-nurse, she and her mother had planned a nice picnic in the mountains for this hot summer day.

The redhead walked out of the house to take the car out of the garage. The more unbearable the heat was in the city, the more enjoyable would the weather be in the mountains- shady and fresh with just enough sun for them to have the perfect picnic. It felt like nothing could surprise her in her well-put and wholesome everyday life. Fate however, often has other plans different from ours, and the ex-Water guardian was about to be reminded of that fact.  
As she was walking to the garage, the woman felt the strange feeling that somebody was watching her. Who could it be, Mrs. Rogers coming to ask for a cup of sugar? Cassidy shielded her eyes when she noticed the two figures near the fence:

"You guys..."- she dropped her car keys on the lawn.

"Hello, old friend."- the blonde locks of her ex teammate were blown by the warm summer wind. A genuine smile of happiness for seeing their little friend danced on her lips.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"- Kadma's wet gaze spoke of the same.

Cassidy rushed to them and just pulled them both in а bear hug. Halinor flinched. It had been so long. _Too long_, she thought as she ran her the back of her hand against the redhead's hair. Kadma was also holding her and for a second their eyes met behind the former Water guardian's back. They were both nervous to talk to her about the true reason for their visit, but they had to do it.

"You two, where were you all this time."- Cassidy whispered. "I haven't seen you two since mom's 82nd birthday. It has been 8 years! I started to believe that you have forgotten all about me. Is everything alright?"

And she looked at them with big, tentative eyes. They looked good, despite their age. She had to give them that. Both svelte and taller than her. But the height question was nothing new-in their group she had always been the shortest one after Yan Lin. Yes, in an ironic manner they were now both 40 years older than her, but they were still her friends.

"We missed you terribly, Cass."- Halinor confessed.

"Then why wouldn't you visit?"- Cassidy scolded them. She pulled back to look at them again. "And why the long faces? What's the matter? Kads?"

"The truth is, Cassidy, that we couldn't visit very often and gradually we couldn't visit at all anymore. Halinor had a lot to attend to in Kandrakar, while I was busy in Fadden Hills."- she paused.

"Oh, you'll never change."- Cassidy snickered and folded her arms on her chest. "Always after important issues huh? Anyway, get in for a glass of lemonade. We have a lot to chat about, since you didn't even answer my calls and E-mails lately! Mom will be happy to see you too. Hey, now that I think of it, did you two grasp the basics of emailing? Cuz jolly, now I figured that neither Kandrakar nor Zamballa uses that type of communication and it might have been hard on you two old broads. Am I right?"- her innocent smile however stung Halinor's heart. She glanced at Kadma who looked equally as oppressed.

_There are so many things that stopped us from talking to you regularly, Cass,_ the former Fire guardian pondered. _And communication issues were the last of it- but the fact that we were to grow old together is one of the reasons. We might have been stupid to think that, but no one can deny that you are young. Closer in age to the present guardians than to us..._

"Hallie, Kads are you coming?"- the redhead tried to read their expressions with the same upright smile on her face. "Come on you guys, it's too hot out here, come inside!"

Halinor hurriedly wiped away a tear that had unknowingly flowed from her eye.

"Cassidy what we would like to discuss with you is quite...delicate. "- Kadma confessed. "So dear friend, it might be better if we discuss it in privacy."

"Yes."- Halinor supported her. "Afterwards we will come and say hi to aunt Emily. Promise. Come Ca..."

"Delicacy is the last label I'd put on the discussion you'd like to have."- a new voice which suddenly interfered in their conversation sent the arrow of anxiety right through Halinor's heart and made Kadma genuinely lose her confidence. Cassidy was simply surprised.

The three women turned around abruptly only to identify the source of the male voice:

"Don't listen to them, Cassidy. Everything they say will be a highly distorted version of the truth, altered through their own prism."- this handsome young man who had suddenly appeared in her yard with these words...She knew him! With his chocolate brown hair and green eyes...These eyes. Even the way he spoke reminded her so much of...

"Nerissa..."- slid through the redhead's lips as she saw her.

There she was, coming behind the young lad. If Kadma and Halinor looked good for their age, then Nerissa hadn't changed at all. It was astonishing. Cassidy stared in silence, as the raven-haired woman stopped next to the man, looking straight at her. Piercing her with a strange look, a mix of remorse, militancy and...love?

And then she remembered. She had seen this man before. She had a few clear memories in her mind. On Thanos, in the cave when Nerissa had been talking to him. Then when they were all trapped in the seal, trying their best to work in harmony, Cassidy could recall Nerissa saying:

_"Caleb is my son. I will not allow Phobos to hurt him!"_

The man next to her was that same Caleb. He had matured even more in the last ten years, she thought as she watched him stand proudly next to his mother. But something didn't add up. Nerissa had been imprisoned after the Zenith madness. Generally speaking, Cassidy's last real touch of magic. Ever since then, the former Water guardian had decided to live a normal life with her mother, living with her second chance...A second chance to live was not something you received everyday. How was Nerissa here now, though? And...why?

"Such imprudence! How dare you show up here!"- Kadma yelled on the top of her lungs, having come back to her senses. "This is what we were here to warn you about, Cassidy. Nerissa escaped our volitive chains and her "prison". We went too easy on her, yet again! Help us defeat her once and for all this time!"

Cassidy gawped, but before she could talk...

"Oh, very good, Kadma. Did you give it your best try?"- Nerissa crossed her arms on her chest and gave her former friends an intimidating smile. "Is it my turn to explain myself already?"

"You don't get a turn, how did you know we'd come here!"- Halinor exclaimed accusingly. "Oh, never mind! Cassidy. Listen, come with us."-she gently shook her. " Nerissa has stolen another Heart. She is back to her old games, dear friend. Join us. Join us before it is too late!"

"No Cassidy!"-Caleb pulled the redhead away from the blonde's reach. "Come with us! Allow us to explain the entire truth to you. The Queen of Meridian and the guardians will be there too. We will take you to the Palace and talk there, peacefully! My mother isn't up to no good, you'll get to know. It's them!"- and he pointed at Kadma and Halinor with a glare. "It's them who hunt her and try to ruin our happiness!"

Kadma shook from her anger. This was not in her plan. How had Nerissa and her bastard come to know that they were going to visit Cassidy today? She wouldn't allow them to corrupt her like they had already done with Yan Lin.

"Don't touch her!"- and she pushed Caleb away with a green blast of energy. "You and your mother are not welcome here, leave before you draw people's attention and endanger your darling identities."

"I don't believe you were invited here either."- Nerissa hissed, as she approached the Queen of Zamballa. "Wouldn't unwanted attention endanger you too, Kadma? I suggest that you keep it down, unless..."

"Oh, no, not really."- and Kadma gave her a sinister, cold smile in return. "Your son is the one whose identity on Earth is currently of importance. I couldn't care less about my reputation in Heatherfield. But you wouldn't want the fact that Caleb is not an Earthling go to public, would you? Course you wouldn't- especially not since his beloved Earth Guardian's family would be shook."

"Or worse, their opinion of him might worsen again."- Halinor added with a sly smile. "This time irreversibly."

Nerissa glared at the two women in front of her with disgust. If the case was different she wasn't going to spare them for daring to mess with her through threats regarding her son's life.

"Oh yeah?! You think you can scare me off with that?"- Caleb stood on the same line as his mother and soared above her two opponents. "To me, my family's welfare will always be more important than mine. I don't care who you snitch to about my origins. I'm not ashamed of who I am. But if we're gonna be playing dirty."- and he eyed Halinor, who was by now back to her usual self and shrank under his glare. "Why don't you raise a glamour wall around this place, mom? If a fight is what they want, a fight is what they'll get."

Kadma was left open-mouthed as Nerissa let the triumphant smile spill over her face. How smart and brave her son was, he was everything she had ever dreamed of seeing him be. He was even informed about some magic manners by now and was giving good ideas! How could the mother not be proud. She even raised her hand to make an impression that she was infact going to do as he suggested.

"How knightly."- and the former Earth guardian curved her lips in an unpleasant grimace radiating hatred. "But haven't you explained to your _boy_, Nerissa, that you can't quite get into fights with me without another Heart to support you."

Nerissa however simply smiled in response and offhandedly smoothed the other woman's long ponytail.

"Оh, but we're not on Zamballa anymore, your Majesty. Here, our powers are _predominantly _equal."

Their eyes locked in a dangerous duel of strong emotions- hatred, struggle for supremacy... It was obvious for everyone who knew them that by now, neither Kadma nor Nerissa would give up and neither of them would admit to being defeated no matter what happened.

"Then you know as well as we do, that a fight at this moment would be pointless."- Halinor whispered. "And you do nothing which isn't in your interest, right Nerissa?"

Nerissa titled her head a little and smiled. It was only typical for Halinor to speak out of fear, that was no _real_ reason to celebrate, it was what her character was like. But still, the ex- guardian could not not feel good about being taken seriously. About being feared:

"Yes."-she decided. "A fight isn't what we came to seek either. What Caleb said was that if you insisted we could oblige, effortlessly...But anyhow, moving to our daily assignment and the reason for our visit here- Cassidy."- and she turned to the redhead. "I know you hardly have warm feelings for me today. But I would be very glad if you would give me a little time to listen to me before following Kadma into this senseless and, mildly said, annoying endeavor that she has lately undertaken. Namely punishing me once again for all that has happened in our past."

"No Cassidy!"- Kadma took a step forward and stood right next to Nerissa, pushing her with her elbow. She didn't move however. "Don't waste time listening to the woman who took your life! Nerissa, the woman who did unforgivable things!"

"Cassidy, you know how much you meant to me. Only you know how close of friends we were."- Nerissa spoke in her turn. "I've briefly apologized about the...role that I played in your demise... Who am I kidding, I have always been so terribly sorry about taking away your life. It haunted me for years. But my magic made up for my mistake! You're alive. You're..."

"STOP IT!"-her scream bedazzled everyone present, including the stray cat passing by the Chacon house.

Halinor's eyes were about to pop out as she watched Cassidy take a deep breath, bringing her hands together, as if for a prayer. She turned to Kadma and Nerissa and just let it all out. At that point she had heard enough. She couldn't and wouldn't take anymore of this:

"I beg of you. Kads, Rissy, Hallie- just... just forget about me. I won't join you."- and she pointed at the astounded former Earth guardian. "Nor you."- she locked her eyes on Nerissa. " I beg of you to just go. Don't count me in, don't get me involved in any of this. Because I will just not do it. My guardian days ended a long time ago. Respect my decision, please. The water which you're trying to gather has long ago leaked. All that is left behind is a non-magical drought. I'm not a guardian anymore."

Everyone went quiet for a few moments, assimilating what had just been said. Kadma was the first one to break the silence:

"What?!"

"Cassidy, I understand where you're coming from, but this is not about guardianship. It's about who is right and who is wrong, dear friend and..."

"No, Halinor."- Cassidy shook her head. "I can't tell that. And I don't want to. Please go now. All of you."

"Are you saying that...you never want to hear from us again?"- Halinor asked with oppression. "That you wish for us to be a part of your past, but not the present or future..."

"No, Hallie. Not at all."- Cassidy took her hands in hers and sighed. How could she explain her decision to all these women. God damn it, she loved and deeply cared about each one of them. "Nothing has changed for me. For me, we're still these five teenage girls who were happy together so, so many years ago. Before all the bad things began to happen...This is what the afterlife has taught me, to hold onto the good things only. And that's what I'll do. Look girls, I hold no grudges. I don't even mind you, Rissa."- she gave the raven-haired woman a genuine smile. "Seeing you as a mom, with a son who cares about you, can't make me anything but happy. Apparently one or two things have changed, because last time I saw you the two of you were not on the same team or page."- Nerissa returned the smile, as Caleb wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his.

Somehow that had been all she had dreamed to hear today. And even though Cassidy wasn't willing to assist them, she was contended with the outcome of their meeting.

"I want only the best for you, for Kads and Hallie, for Yan-Yan...And I always will."- the former Water guardian continued her heartfelt recognition. "But clearly you have some sort of misunderstanding going on here. In that I can't take any part. I want no more wars or negativity, no suffering and fighting. So I beg of you, until things between the three of you are settled don't come into my life. Keep your distance as you did up to now and when everything is fine_...if everything is ever fine again_...Come to me again with the good news."

And for a second they were all four friends again, looking into each other's eyes. Exchanging different looks. Up until Cassidy gave them one last apologetic raise of brows and then turned her back on them. The door of the house opened and her elderly mother slowly showed her head of white hair out the threshold. Even she had heard all the commotion, but Cassidy gently persuaded her to go back inside.

"Cassidy? Do we have visitors?"

"No, maa. Get back inside, I'm coming in a jiffy."

But Emily had already seen them, she walked out with her cane.

"Oh my! Those are your old friends, Cassidy. Why don't you invite them inside? Halinor, Kadma...Nerissa! Looking fantastic all of you. Oh my, girls how are you all? You should come more often. Come in, I'll bring the lemonade and biscuits. Cassidy."- and she gave her daughter a stern look, as possible as that was, for her kind-looking face. "You sit your friends on the porch."

"That's what we were just talking about, mom. They'll come over another time. Don't worry."

Cassidy's hands on her old mother's shoulders in a protecting manner and that expression on her face, pleading for understanding were enough for Halinor. Her words had had a greater impact on her and made her feel worse than ever for even fighting in this new war. The blonde smiled weakly:

"Yes, aunt Emily. We promise. One day when...when we have our things settled we'll visit."- and she silently cursed herself for all the years in which Nerissa had been imprisoned after Cassidy's revival which they had basically wasted. Due to pointless fears...How terribly stupid of them. All could have been fine...

Mrs. Chacon slowly made her way to her and gently fondled her cheek.

"Oh Halinor, the years have hardly changed you, not only externally but internally. Be more confident, my girl. You're voice is shaking as if today you're still 16. I'll wait for your visit, understand?"

Halinor smiled more resolutely and nodded. It was as if time had really turned back at this moment.

"Nerissa?"- Cassidy's mother then turned her attention to the other woman standing near. "My, you are spectacular! You've changed so much since last time I saw you, _for the better_! You truly look like a girl! What's your secret?"

"Yes, Emily. Oh, I don't know."- Nerissa smiled. "I'd say...finding back the way to love."

"Good for you. And who is that?"

Caleb stirred, sensing the old woman's attention on himself, but did not hesitate, despite the many warning, even derogatory, glances he received from Kadma.

"I'm Caleb. Nerissa's son."- he announced proudly, wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulders.

Cassidy bit her lip and glanced at her mother. But the old woman seemed neither shocked nor disturbed by the fact that her old girlfriend, who was supposed to be quite _older,_ had a son, _younger_ than her own new looks.

"My, Nerissa. I am so happy for you had a child in this life. You look not only better, but also much happier than before. I now know what you mean by saying that you've found the way to love again. I'm just waiting to see my Cassidy as a mother, before I can soundly pass away..."

The former Water guardian flinched at that, but she quickly shook it off:

"Mom, don't talk nonsense. Come inside and get ready, we have plans for today."

"But Cassidy, your friends..."

"They have their own obligations."

"Wait a minute Cassidy."- Kadma stepped forward.

Up until now, she had stood aside where Mrs. Chacon hadn't even noticed her. She refused to be a part of this ridiculous reunion which celebrated Nerissa and her bastard. They weren't supposed to be here in the first place! But how could anyone explain anything to poor old Mrs. Chacon? She was both too old and too unfamiliar with the world of magic. But what Kadma had to do, was make another attempt to make Cassidy understand the situation and how important it was to work with her and Halinor to achieve peace for the Universe:

"I want you to reconsider my suggestion. It's out of major importance..."

"I said goodbye, Kads"- Cassidy snapped and dragged her mother behind the threshold of their home.

"Kadma?"- Emily muttered, but Kadma held the redhead's wrist, stopping her from closing the door. Emily looked dumbfounded watching her daughter struggling to get free of her friend's grip.

"You're being selfish, Cassidy!'- Kadma insisted. "If you ignore the threat, you're supporting her!"

"I'm selfish?! You're the one trying to drag me in their mess, Kadma. Your problems with Rissa are none of my concern. I quit everything a long time ago!"

"Cassidy?"- Halinor gasped. "Pardon me, but how are our problems, none of your concern? Did you forget what happened to..."

"Halinor please, I've moved on! Don't bring back any of this!"

"What is going on here for God's Sake?"-Emily's exclamation had Caleb convinced that he had to do something. He pulled the former Earth guardian back by the wrists, freeing Cassidy of her grip. She didn't wait for another second to close the door and lock it behind herself.

"Don't touch me, you disgraceful mooncalf!"

"Let her go!"- Halinor squalled as she tried to free the other woman, but Caleb took her by the hand too and dragged them both out of the yard.

"Didn't you hear the woman? She won't be a part of your shit. You just don't know when to stop, do you."- he snarled, as he let them go with a swift.

Kadma looked up at the man furiously and made an attempt to slap him:

"Accursed child!"

"No, she doesn't."- Nerissa hissed. She had stopped her hand and was looking hatefully at the other woman, who didn't back up either. Kadma proudly returned her burning glare.  
"...But it is about time that she learned. It must be easy for you to raise your hand at someone else's child when you never had one of your own, right Kadma..."

"Oh, please Nerissa, who are you teaching morals to? It comes as a mockery when out of your mouth!"- Halinor screamed at her. "You never cared about anyone else's child, you barely cared about your own up until a couple of months ago!"- she was furious after hearing again the ugly comment about children. How they were not mothers. How they didn't know what it was like. She knew Nerissa liked hurting them with this, it was too easy for her. As usual.

"You are great when it comes to standing up for your mother, Caleb."- the blonde continued, as she pulled Kadma closer to herself and further from Nerissa. "But why have you never thought more deeply about who she really is? Why are we doing all this? Why didn't she, your mother, bother to raise you?!"

"You're wasting your time trying to shaken my trust."- Caleb declared. " Me and her have finished discussing all this long ago. Don't worry about it. As you're wasting your time here too, by the way- Cassidy also refused to join you. I don't know who needs to think "deeply" about their decisions."

"I don't know why are you still talking to that cattle, Nerissa's son!"- Kadma burst out. "He has a demon for a mother and a fool for a father!What do you expect of his judgment to be?"

"...Cassidy refused because she has already once died out of your mother's hand."- Halinor bitterly shook her head, as she opened a fold for them. "..She clearly doesn't want to risk that happening again."

Nerissa watched them disappear with the hatred growing in her. The way they spoke about Caleb made her hate them more than anything else. Especially Kadma.

_I could forgive all your injustices against me, Kadma. Yes, you have yet to catch up. I've done quite a few...unpleasant things to you. Probably ... But I never expected you to hate my son, who never harmed you with anything. You're a fool. Maybe I'm softened. Maybe you have become the more hard-hearted between the two of us ..._

"Mom, let's go back to the Palace."- Caleb's words broke her off her thoughts. "The Queen wanted to know how our mission on Earth has been. Now we have good news for her."

Nerissa made a face:

"She might not find them so good."

"What?"- he didn't understand at first, but quickly took the hint behind her words and furrowed his brows in response: "Mom! Queen Elyon has been very supportive and good to us. She helps us! You owe her the respect."

"My dear boy, you know I always wanted to make you _at least _a prince, don't you? You would have made a much more suitable ruler than her royal Welpness..."

"Don't be silly. In our family, you're the only star with blue blood-desires."- Caleb grumbled, as she cupped his face in her hands.

Nerissa chuckled at the look he was giving her and these humble words. How cute he was. How decent and pure, yet strong and determined. _A king so perfect, Meridian hasn't seen in centuries_, she said to herself, but only proceeded to opening a fold with her Mage ring.

A mother may always see her son in his best light, but Caleb really was just that. Perfect. Life had polished him so well, and it was partly her absence that made him what he was today. Now that she could finally be the mother she always wanted to be, she would reward her son for all he had achieved with her love. She would also reward herself for all the struggles and tortures she had had. Today, Nerissa did not regret anything that had happened in her life and would not change anything that had happened in the past. Even her years in prison in the mountains were worth it for what she had today.

**_Collins house, 6:30 PM_**

A few words had turned a simple argument and a misunderstanding into a war for Susan Vandom- Collins, and she was definitely not going to be the one to wave the white flag first. Words can be heavier than stones, and if a wound made by a stone can heal relatively fast, a wound caused by a word could remain open for much longer, as Aesop himself had written in many of his fables.

She was ready for this, she was ready to fight because she would not hand over Tony's memory to Serena, no matter who she was or what their relationship had been. Because once she and Tony did things together, before Serena could even fully take care of herself. They were once in love...

Some things should not be changed for just one divorce.

These words, however, did not make any sense to him. Even if she didn't say them out loud. The mustached man was simply unable to wrap his mind around what his wife was doing, or why was she doing it? Why was she wasting so much time and energy on such nonsense? Yes, on the normal, Dean Collins always managed to justify Susan's actions. No matter how abrupt or spontaneous they were, provoked by moments of emotion. This time, however, he could not understand her. He could not remain silent either:

"Just give her the place. You don't need it, Susan. Why are you doing this?"

"Dean. How many times must we talk about this?"- her voice was indisputable. "Either help me, or at least don't hinder me. This is important!"

He just stared at her. Of course he felt hurt. He was her husband after all, it was normal for him to experience a lot of things at that moment, when she was neglecting him for a dumb burial place. Jealousy may not have been the right word since, yes, Tony was dead... But Dean's masculine dignity was being hurt more and more by his wife's actions, and she did not see it. _How did she not understand? She had been doing this for days, damn it!_

The teacher left the room without saying anything else. Susan didn't notice, she was busy with her work. The research she was doing on her laptop was of course connected to that same war Serena had started with her. The mother of two was now studying different legal ways for her to keep her property and even shame the other woman for being so mercantile and selfish. Come on, his death had been less than five full months ago, how could Serena think of property right now? No, for the time being, she wasn't ready to ask the Cooks for help, but Susan vowed in her mind that if needed she was going to eventually speak to them. Surely they'd understand where she was coming from and would help her win an eventual case, that same lawsuit Serena had threatened her with.

_That little stuck up brat didn't even love him like that...I know that Tony wouldn't have wanted this, and since there was no will..._

A sudden realization made her breath stop and she removed her prescription glasses which she would use while on a computer.

_But what if there was a will after all. What if...what if something in there made her as cantankerous as she is now, all of a sudden. What if Tony had a last wish, what if she is keeping me and Will in the dark!?_

Susan stood up and went to open the window. She needed to get some air. In the commotion and everything that had happened in the last months, some things had slipped her mind. Her mourning and her grief, and her decision to protect her daughter from the harsh truth at all costs, had left her no time to think of all those things that suddenly seemed logical to her. Up until now, the brunette had never considered the matter of a will. Even his death had been so surreal, how could have she thought of anything like that? A will... What was more, she didn't want or expect money from Tony at all. She didn't need anything from him. But still, it was quite possible that _he_ had some messages for her and Will that Serena was hiding from them! Why, yes! She was just a complete stranger, how could she be trusted with something so important, so...family-centered.

_No, Serena. I don't believe that your intentions are good. More than ever, I'm determined to get to the bottom of this sudden change of attitude which you showed me. That real you must have been provoked by something else..._

Her attention, however, was drawn by the noise in the hallway and so Susan broke off her thoughts and turned her back to the open window.

"Dean? William? Where are you going?"

Her 10 year-old son looked innocently at her with his wise, red-brownish eyes, but his dad kept his back turned at her as he was tying his shoes.

"Daddy is taking me out for ice-cream, momma."- the boy explained. "He said we have time to kill."

Confused, Susan looked away from the child and stared at the man again:

"But we are about to have dinner..."

"I'm not going to hinder you from doing what's most important for you at the moment."- Dean replied with unusual for him coldness. "Give me a call when you're done. Then William and I will return home for dinner. Or breakfast. It's all in your hands."

And with that, they made their way out of the house, closing the door to Susan's astounded face.

_Sorry, Susan. I hate treating you like that, as you deserve the best. But lately you're just...longing that wake-up call,_ the man said to himself as he and his son went on their way. It was a gorgeous Summer evening, they were going to take the walk. _Also, sorry for this. You hid the truth from her last time, but it was wrong. Now she will know about it before you decide._ He finally sent the message he had typed almost ten minutes ago and put the phone back in his pocket.

Inside the house, the woman needed a whole other minute to move her gaze away from the door that had closed in front of her. Only now did she come to realize that her husband had been offended by what was happening, but she was rather angry that he did not support her instead. She wouldn't give up just because Dean wasn't comfortable with it. He had been her whole life for the last 12 years, but that did not entitle him to restrict her in that way.

In the next 20 minutes, she finished cooking for dinner and for the evening, and was about to call Dean, when she had a better idea. First, she wouldn't call him at all, if he was to behave like a child! He didn't have much options to go to anyway, especially with William. And second, Susan would write to Serena from now and arrange an appointment with her. After all, she was determined to reveal the truth that the other woman was apparently hiding, or at least according to the sixth sense she felt so vividly. And Susan Vandom-Collins's sixth sense was rarely wrong.

But even that couldn't tell her that Serena would be at her door that same evening. Hearing the bell, Susan decided that Dean and their child were coming back. That was why her surprise was big when she saw her- the one she was just going to text about meeting her the following day. She had showed up on her own:

"What do you want?"- Susan bared her teeth, irritated by Serena's visit. After the way she had talked to her on the phone, she really felt nothing but anger towards her, and even though she wanted to meet her, it would had been better if they had met once _she_ had said. Still and all, Serena _was_ here, and a conversation was going to take place:

"May I come in, Susan?"- she asked in her collected voice and _annoying_ accent. _Oh, but that is her fake voice_. Susan made a face, but still allowed the other woman to walk in her house and follow her to the living room, where Serena sat on the couch with her big baby bump and calmly looked around herself.

As she sat on an armchair, Susan thought about how the other woman was now estimating the value of things around her. _Fucking gold digger._ She was probably checking if the house where Tony's ex-wife lived was more expensive and nice than the one he had lived with her in.

_You are probably unpleasantly surprised_, Susan thought with a smile.

The house she and Dean had bought about six years ago was quite large and modern, hardly lacking anything that the one Tony bought had, Susan had seen it anyway. Maybe they didn't have a lavish lifestyle, but that wasn't what Susan had ever wanted anyway. _Money._ To her money was just something that helped people live normally. Not a goal in life by any means.

_It's just that, unlike you, I've worked side by side with my husband to get where I am today. To provide for my family. While you, you just got something without moving your finger for it. That's why you'll never learn to enjoy and be satisfied with it, you rotten..."_

"Are you casting bad eyes at my baby?"

Susan looked at her incredulously. What a stupid comment, she would never do anything like that, she had even forgotten that she was expecting a child by now, despite her appearance! Serena was just testing her patience:

"Why are you here, Serena?"- Susan asked and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Well."- Serena smiled. A _fake_ smile which was more than transparent to Susan.

_She might be trying to play the goodie-goodie girl, but I already saw her real face. I know what she's like._

"...you said you needed time to think about my request. Well, I gave you time. Quite a few days have passed since we spoke about it, don't you think? So I came here to sign the documents and of course, a check for that place which..."

"I said that I'll call you once I make up my mind."- Susan interrupted her. "But after that, after you revealed your true self, I am pretty sure I told you to forget about it. Therefore, I don't see why you came here and what you think you'll achieve, Serena. But you should leave._ Now_."- and she pointed at the door.

Serena mechanically flipped through her checkbook and stared at the other woman without moving from her seat.

"Susan, even after you called me a slut and whatnot, I still thought that we could sort this out like civilized people. After you assaulted me- a pregnant woman..."

"I did NOT assault you."

"...but as it seems, you just want us to meet each other in court."- the younger woman locked eyes with hers. "Do you really?"

"Fine then, file the lawsuit if that's gonna make you feel better about yourself."- Susan stood up and yelled: "If you want to mock Tony's memory like that, go ahead! Regardless, you have some things to explain, which you will."

"Do not scream at me..."

"Leave, Serena! Immediately."

Serena did not obey. She did not even stand up, she just shifted in her seat with her hand inside her ,,Birkin'' bag.

"Susan, you'll regret this. You're being petty. You're..."

"Oh, don't teach me! That is right, put your little checkbook away and go fly a kite already!"

"I offered you a fair deal for that place, it should be mine, I AM Tony's wife, not you! I don't know why is it so hard for you to wrap your mind around it! Maybe you're still hurt that he left you."- the pregnant woman spoke offhandedly. "But maybe that's cos you didn't do something right. Maybe you couldn't make him happy, maybe you were always a cold block of ice; whatever it is, it's not my fault! I offered you a fair deal, I offered to buy the place from you like a..."

"Yes, you offered to buy my burial place next to Tony with Tony's money. And what do you know about marriage anyway?!"- Susan was furious.

How dare she come to her house and speak to her like that?! Talking about her previous marriage, during which she, herself, had been a child! What a little bitch...

"You hateful crone!"

"How dare you insult me in my own house!?"

But their argument was interrupted by yet another ring on the door. Susan abruptly made her way to it and opened it with a swift. She was so angry, but the minute she acknowledged the newcomer, her anger gave way to astonishment:

"B-but sweetie, why didn't you..."

"We need to talk, mom."- Will Vandom declared in a serious tone as she walked in with a slight frown. She didn't expect to see the other woman in the living room, but when her mother appeared from behind her, she was already over it:

"Oh, good you're here too. I needed to talk to you as well. But now we can multitask."- the young woman moved her eyes from her mother to her stepmother and the other way around.

"So! Which one of you would like to start explaining what the heck is going on around here?"


	30. А Tricky Delivery Part 1

_**Heatherfield, Taranee&Nigel's apartment, 7:15 PM**_

"I should have known that Anna Bannister-Lair is going to play me like the piano. Why did I promise her a favor before hearing what it was all about? Why, why, WHY!?"- Irma caviled tirelessly as she arranged the plates on the table.

"It can't be that bad, can it? But hey, you should really learn to study things. Come on Irma, agreeing on terms you haven't even heard yet? That's too flippant. Even for you."

"Oh, so you're saying that it's all my fault, aren't you, Ms. 'In-a-Brown- Study'? Don't you have a book on that or something to give me? How to Recognize Your Parents' Treacheries, Volume One!"

A relatively peaceful week had passed since Irma's mother had received a starring role in a local TV station's new Crime-Soap Opera show. Everything was going good for her, but for Irma not so much. She would have never agreed to have her brother as an intern at her radio station with Martin, but little did she expect it- the cunning Anna had misled her and pulled the words she wanted out of her mouth. Although she would swear that she had never intended to keep her in the dark, Irma knew very well that while her mother was having fun under the cameras with her new glamorous actress life, she would have to deal with the little rascal. And he wasn't even that 'little' anymore, damn it!

"It has only been one day since he started, Irma."- Taranee rolled her eyes, as she cut some fresh bread. "Give him a chance to adjust."

"Are you kidding me?! He is incredibly irresponsible, lame and unreliable! He opened the weather forecast emission with armpit farts! _Armpit farts!_ How does that boy even have a girlfriend, how is he going to be a senior in high school?! Pah-lease, babe!"

Taranee raised her eyebrows but did not comment on that statement. Words like "responsibility" and lack of such, as well as "unreliability", would usually only come out in a joke out of Irma's mouth, but since she used them so fervently now, the situation was really dire.

"Listen, Irma. I get it, Chris is still immature. But I can see where your mother is coming from too. She's afraid he might never find a job afterwards! Is he going to go to college at all?"

The Water guardian made a face while sitting down on her chair.

"_Allegedly."_

It was a beautiful August evening, she and her friend were about to have dinner with their boyfriends. Everything was almost ready as she was looking forward to a fun-filled evening. The topic of Chris's internship was not needed at all tonight.

"Alright then, everything is going to be fine. You'll see."- Taranee assured her. "But please, don't eat all the appetizers. You hardly helped for all the cooking anyway."- she added with irritation, having noticed the other woman chewing on the cheese platter.

"But, I brought the wineee!"- Irma didn't remain obliged as she waved the bottle above her head. "Besides, it's just Martin and Nigel, Taranee. We're not having dinner in the Buckingham Palace."

"Regardless."- Taranee snapped in tact with her chopping of yet another set of vegetables. "I'd like everything to be perfect. I am hoping to make a big confession to Nigel tonight."

"Whatever you say, mahatma lady. It's your apartment."-she was a bit more nagging than needed, but there was a reason for that.

Irma shove one last bite in her mouth before standing up and busying herself with her phone. She was more than glad to finally help Taranee reveal her guardian identity in front of Nigel, the man she'd most probably grow old with. She was just a little pissed that it had taken her so much time to finally decide on that. After all, they had first discussed it more than two months ago!

"Listen to this."- Irma exclaimed with outrage after a minute. "Bess Grumper posted an update on Facebook:

_'"I can remember an old classmate, who once very rudely denied my suggestion for her to use moisturizer. Seriously, wtf, who does that, right? Like listen to this! I was sure the consequences of this mistake have caught up with her when I saw her on this cheap new show on TV, lol! But it turned out that was her mother, lmao! Whatever, I said, looks like we're gonna talk again in 10 years. Till then, you might still have time to buy yourself a nice moisturizer._' -This bitch is talking about me and my mother!"- Irma screamed, having finished reading the status. "Why, I'll..."

"Ummm, why do you even have Bess Grumper in your friend list, to begin with?"- Taranee asked with obvious disgust for what she had just heard. "And please, Irma. You're way too intelligent and successful to fall for this decency-challenged, miserable woman's petty Facebook rants. I mean think about it, you have "Lair on the Air", you will graduate from college with excellent majors, you have a steady relationship. Not to mention you're a freakin' guardian!"

Irma nodded, pleased with what she had heard.

"Go on."- she said jokingly, but her friend did anyway.

She seemed to feel herself as she dissed their enemy from their school years, while stirring the sauce on the stove.

"Аnd what does Bess have? As far as I know, she and her sister work in their parents' supermarket. _So glamorous_. And then they sit down to criticize and discuss others, please!_ And that dull way of writing her posts?_ What а forlorn case."

"That's right, I never go to that sleazy place that they own!"- Irma groaned, clenching her fists. "But now I'll go and buy a big bottle of moisturizer and I'll push it deep in Bess's..."

"Woah. We're coming right on time, or not?"- the moment she heard Nigel's voice, Taranee jumped in the air and turned around with a swift.

"N-nigel? You two are early!"- she exclaimed as her boyfriend and Martin made their way to the kitchen with big smiles on their faces.

"Ah what of it Taranee, where's a vase?"- Irma took the flowers that Martin had brought and waved them around carelessly,as Taranee rushed to find a vase to put them in.  
She and her boyfriend hadn't finished furnishing up just everything yet, but she was sure that there had to be a vase here somewhere...

"Irma, everything's cool?"- Nigel asked facetiously. "You were all heated up right before we walked in."

Irma quickly grasped the flick, and being the witty comedian she is, she waved her hand and spoke with the most serious, disappointed tone that she was capable of:

"What can I tell ya, Nige. We wanted to be adults. We wanted to be adults so bad, just look at us now. Just fucking look at us."

_**Meridian, Royal Palace, 1:03 AM**_

Cornelia felt so shitty that she was ready to smash her own head into something just to make it stop. _Make it stop_! Why did she have to brag that her pregnancy was mild? Right on the verge of the finish line, she was going to be proven wrong. _Well, you asked for it_, she frowned at her reflection in the mirror. _Number two will be coming up soon too? Did I seriously think that? Huh! Never again! At least not intentionally, will I ever do this to myself again._

Of course her thoughts were provoked by the pain and difficult breathing she was going through right now, but wasn't that the case for every second pregnant woman in the universe? Going through thousands of moods and thoughts every day, Cornelia had long since abandoned the meaning of words and lightly uttered harsh lines, subdued by her current states. After giving birth, she would have to go to some Zen practice courses! But she had two more weeks to go before that. Two more weeks of feeling like crap. Fabulous!

Cornelia sat down hard on the bed and pressed both hands on her big belly. It was huge, and her unborn son never stopped kicking. At least not lately. Why was he so nervous these last two nights in particular? She couldn't rest at all from his constant whims.

"Why?" the guardian moaned. "Why are you so restless, son, stop it already! Stop before you drive me crazy!"

But he just wouldn't stop and the fact that the young mother to-be was left all alone in the big royal apartment didn't make her feel better at all. Where the hell was everybody? Her friends? Some friends! Instead of being next to her while she was on the _verge of dying_, they were probably hanging out somewhere and having a blast! Cornelia envied them for that and sincerely wished that she could join them instead of sitting in the Palace all day and night. What had happened all of a sudden? She had had a perfect pregnancy up until this week. Where was Caleb? Suddenly the blonde pulled out a furious face. Yeah, where the hell was he? This was all his fault anyway.  
_It's his fault for not being able to put a fucking condom on!_

But when she said that in her mind, her anger mildly faded. That wasn't so. She knew that she wanted this child, even though it had come out as a surprise. The last thing she would actually blame Caleb for was making her a son. What she was going to blame him for, however, was leaving her alone in the stupid room.

The Earth guardian struggled to get up and head to one of the many saloons in the Palace.

"Let's go, son."- she cooed between loud groans, which she tried to suppers in vain. "Let's go get your father and make him stay with us,_ at least_. Since he doesn't seem to think of that on his own."

_**90 minutes earlier...**_

The night was plain ordinary, as Nerissa waited for her son and husband to return from yet another, pointless in her eyes, royal mission. This time they were sent on a hunt along with other ex-rebels, on the occasion of the upcoming feast that was going to take place in the Palace. They were supposed to bring back all sorts of wild animals that were about to later be cooked by the royal chefs and served at Elyon's royal feast. Nerissa rolled her eyes as she imagined how terribly awkward that was going to be, since the Queen obviously never knew what to do or how to conduct herself in front of other aristocrats or foreign visitors. She was basically incompetent without her advisers, who themselves weren't the brightest.

But the ex-guardian didn't care about that. Her Majesty's feast was going to be just some sort of boring event without colossal goals or opportunities. Some silly little party at which Elyon would discuss minor issues that would in no way benefit Meridian anyway. _How pathetic. And my son is to take care of the smooth running of this silly event? Ha! He was born for greater deeds, not for the absurdities of some child that wears a crown! But anyway... Everything in it's time._

The woman lazily stretched her long legs on the settee. Waiting for her boys in the main sitting room areas of the castle was the most logical thing to do, so as she did that; she entertained herself with ample rest on comfortable furniture, such as the one she had laid on, and feasting upon the various treats she had ordered to the servants. Two maids were still spinning around her, but Nerissa annoyedly sent them away and focused on the show that she had played on the big TV in the royal lounge. Ah yes, the Queen had provided Meridian with electricity and other such Earthly comforts.

_At least one good move by her, even if it was nothing too deep to think of,_ Nerissa thought amusedly, bringing a cluster of juicy white grapes to her mouth. When was Julian going to be back already? She was in the mood for eating from his hands. Perhaps even sharing a grape with his lips...Or better yet, sharing a bite of these delicious strawberries dipped in frosted chocolate, which she had here on the coffee table beside her... Nerissa smirked at her own thoughts and took a big sip from her wine goblet.

As she drank, the hand that held the cluster of grapes dissipated and two or three grains ripped apart and rolled down, falling into the neckline of her scarlet dress.

She was just struggling to take them out without much moving, caught in the grip of blissful laziness, when a high-pitched scream genuinely startled her:

"NERISSA!"

She instantly stood up, as the Queen herself entered the sitting room with rage in her eyes, followed by Alborn and Galgheita. But it wasn't out of respect or awe. She felt none of that towards her Highness. As her blissfulness had been offhandedly interrupted, her eyes were radiating only open irritation and animosity:

"Can't one have even a _single peaceful evening_ in this ludicrous place!?"

Elyon pierced the woman in front of her with the same rage and hatred in her eyes, which she had never completely stopped feeling for her. Then she moved her gaze to the setup Nerissa had made for herself. All the treats and wine, the way she sat down on the long settee even now, absolutely ignoring her presence and the fact that she was the Queen of this Kingdom. She! And after everything she had done, her schemes continued. _No, enough._ Elyon had put up with this for long enough:

"If someone was to come to this Palace tonight, they'd much rather assume by your attitude, that you're the Queen around here! Your arrogant and shameless behavior that we have been enduring for two months! What do you think of yourself, Nerissa?! How dare you pretend that you're the Queen of the Palace and enjoy yourself here with all this, after all that you've done!"

"It is hardly my fault that you feel in any such way, your Majesty." -Nerissa replied mockingly and nodded at the food. "Take your precious "all", if that's what you're here for, and leave me at peace! I can't help change the fact that a crown would look better on my head, than it does on yours..."

"Mind your words!"- Alborn's voice thundered, but the ex-guardian was quick to diminish him.

"And you were who? Ahh, yes. Her Majesty's _adoptive_ father. Do tell me, Alborn, have I done anything to any of you tonight, that you came to disturb me?! "

_Or maybe you're still unfulfilled for wiping the jail floors while your daughter was looking for a way to herself, under the care of her dear brother..._

But she didn't say that part out loud though. After all, she was looking out for her best interest in this situation and the mockeries that she could get away with were already said. Or so she thought...

"Oh, you did and you know it."- Galgheita declared calmly. "Take your time to remember, Nerissa. Even the way in which you speak to and in front of her Majesty is a reason enough to throw you out of here, the very least. I already warned you about this, but you just won't stop. And the time has not yet come, such are the conditions that oblige us to endure you here, unfortunately. But even though your stay here is only assured by the Queen's gratitude to your son and the guardians, you keep forcing your luck, Nerissa. Not only do you insult all of us and the Queen herself, almost daily, you have allowed yourself to commit another, even worse act. You've stolen the Cursed Mirror."

The desire to blast the wet nanny gave way to a strange feeling in the old guardian's stomach. Why had this feeling come up? She had expected them to notice sooner or later. Although it had taken them so long that she had almost forgotten about it! What fools. What were they thinking that they could stop her? None of them were a match for her, that was why she felt strangely now, finally being confronted. Yes, it had to be that.

Nerissa looked at Galgheita without a drop of guilt or shame for the fact that her theft had been discovered, and spoke up:

"First of all, that which you call gratitude is actually obligation. Your Queen _owes_ my son and the guardians, because if it wasn't for them, neither would she be here today, nor would you, nor would the rest of the people of Meridian! Do you get that, Galgheita? That's an obligation! That is why we're staying in this palace until our problems are solved and you can't do anything about it. It is as simple as that, nobody is asking you, learn to live with it! We're staying here because that's the very least she can do! Or as I am very much sure, the _only_ thing she can do."- and she pointed at Elyon, who remained silent, swallowing back bitter tears.

How she hated being silent upon listening to all this, how she hated that she couldn't say anything and oppose to her, finally get rid of Nerissa for good! But she was aiming to be a good ruler, she had to. She would have to put up with all this again and again, because her words were true. Partly true, but still, true. Everything was just too confusing and hard for the young Queen, she didn't know how to deal with it any longer. Elyon looked down.

Nerissa was an enemy, no matter what, but a very annoying kind of enemy that she couldn't fight. It was like fighting the Plague- both impossible and devastatingly straining. This blasted sorceress was her most loyal advisor and dear friend's mother, and would continue to act as mistress of this place even though Elyon was here. Because if she decided to put her in her place, she would turn out to be the ungrateful one and possibly lose many of her friends...

"Even debt has its limits, Nerissa. And you transgressed them with the theft you committed."- Alborn said. "You are proud that without you and your son the kingdom would not exist in it's current form, aren't you? You think you are untouchable just because your actions have favorably influenced Meridian's life, but that doesn't mean we will tolerate your bullying now. Just because Elyon is too good and young to fully deal with it, does not mean that we will stand with our arms crossed..."

"You?!"- she was laughing.

Her laugh stung Galgheita and Alborn, but not as the following words: "Just like you once obeyed me as the Mage, just like you wouldn't have been able to save your precious Queen without me?! Who gave you the Seal of Phobos which you later LOST, Galgheita? Who gave you and your wife the idea to go to Heathefield as the Browns, Alborn? Who helped you, incompetent fools, put all the pieces together and achieve what you all dreamed of, namely save the true Heir from her brother's wraith? Would you have been able to do all that without ME?"- but she wouldn't stop there, seeing them shrink under her words wasn't enough for Nerissa, she turned to Elyon:

"That's is right, your Highness. _I made you_. I saved your life more than once, I made sure that you'd get to your throne, and don't you ever forget that! Because you owe me! In spite of everything! You owe me just like you owe Caleb and Julian, as you owe the guardians. So quit looking at me like that and start looking at me with _gratitude._ And if it's the mirror I want, it's the mirror that I'll take. Because none of you know any better than me how that mirror can put an end to my family's problems."

"You made me."- Elyon repeated bitterly. "You mean you tried to make me weapon in your hands. But that failed just like your whole vision to control everything and everyone, right? So now you want gratitude for the building steps of that entire grand ideal. I thought you deserve better than that, Nerissa, you've always aimed for higher goals. How can you now settle for such small things such as my gratitude, which you'll never have?"

There was a tense silence, which only lasted for a few moments. Then Nerissa smiled in return as she leaned closer to the shorter woman:

"Why don't you just go get ready for your silly little tea party that you've put on my son's back again, your Majesty."- she whispered maliciously.

Although their heads were inches apart, Elyon did not back away. Her blue eyes stared at the other woman with grim anger:

"The Cursed Mirror is dangerous, Nerissa. Give it back before something terrible happens. I warn you for the first and last time."

Nerissa sighed tiredly. This was getting unendurable. How could they be so stupid to try to teach her about magical objects? _Her?_

"You don't know what this is all about, you don't know what you're doing..."- the nanny began, but the ex-guardian just cut her off with annoyance:

"Oh, _yes I do_. As always, I do, and I have never been wrong. If I have ever been mistaken it has been due to unforeseen circumstances, but never because of my own judgment. My judgment is _always accurate_."

"So you do admit you're the one who took the mirror despite our words?"- Galgheita suggested. She crossed her arms on her chest, but Nerissa just snickered in response.

"Do you admit it or not?!"- Alborn demanded.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that! Are you trying to play me. Me? After what we already discussed? Oh, the truth, my darlings, is that you can do nothing. Nothing at all. Ahh democracy...you really can't even waste my time without proof. So get lost! Once you prove that it was I who took your precious mirror, then come to me."

Elyon wanted to respond to the provocative and impudent line, she wanted to silence her, but Galgheita stopped her with a light touch of her folded in a fist palm.

"Democracy?"-she repeated. "Do you even know the meaning of that word? Say Nerissa, after all you've run-down in order to achieve your goals, what would you do if someone opposed you again today? What will you do if someone deprives you of all that you're fighting for, if someone decides to put you in prison again, where you respectively belong. If someone was to punish your close-ones for _your_ sins?"

"There already is someone who aims to do all that, what of it."- Nerissa replied coldly. "I can defend myself and my family from them. You don't have to worry about what I'll do, you'll just wait and see."

"Oh, but imagine that it wasn't just your old friends united in that quest. Imagine if we decide to support them and not you, because you make life in here unbearable!"-the nanny spoke calmly, yet fiercely, making both Elyon and Alborn look at her in awe. "What if we forget about our _obligation_. What if we decide we can't stand it anymore. Tell what happens then. What will you do?"

"Do not go there, Galgheita..."

"No, I want to know! What will happen then? Given your history of dealing with obstacles? What will you do? What will you do if your actions make Queen Elyon so angry, that she punishes your son for them. If Caleb pays for your doings? Tell, tell! What will you do?!..."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"- Nerissa burst out, as the lights in the room flickered dangerously and her voice rose, powerful and dangerous, sowing a sense of a coming plague. "All of you! And don't you forget that..."

"If you'll be going backwards, we're not going to get along, maa."- Neirssa turned around almost startled. He was standing on the doorstep with an angry expression.

_He had heard her._ How much had he heard actually? _Oh, hell no,_ he was about to interpret her words wrongly, and she had only intended to shut these fools. These who didn't respect him, who used him and his strong qualities to help their _declining management of the kingdom._

"Caleb, I..."- but her son turned his back to her, and abruptly left, going back into the night, disappearing from sight.

Julian also showed up at the doors with worry spilled over his face, and looked at his wife reproachfully. For the first time that evening, she was speechless.

"Well dear, you were saying that we cannot do anything against you. Nothing at all. How was that for nothing?"- Galgheita just smiled at her. "You know what's the difference between you and your son? He is selfless, he doesn't expect anything in return for his heroic acts. Something that you'll never understand, something which you'll never be able to do."

"Just another something which he definitely hasn't taken from her."- Elyon finished viciously. "Come on dad, Galgheita."

She was about to go after them, but feeling a hand around her wrist, she stopped the words before they could flow out of her mouth. Julian's face came in front of her, _his beloved face._ And his deep dark eyes just made her shut up, filling her with comfort and a feeling of security. Nerissa could forget her anger, but she knew she needed one more thing for that to be completely done. They had been aiming too deeply this time, these fools the Queen and her entourage:

"Julian, don't you ever defend that little rag doll when I speak of her, for she defamed me in front of our son tonight! That was her goal, wasn't it? She and those fools just could not stand the fact that Caleb and I are getting closer and closer, for they despise me! That is why I said I'd destroy them, but she used it to her advantage, little..."

"That was rather Galgheita's idea, not her Majesty's."- the veteran rebel objected calmly, as he gently pulled his wife out of the Palace and into the night. "She doesn't exactly have warm feeling for you..."

"Nobody around here does."- Nerissa snorted as she held him under the arm.

They continued to wander slowly through the palace gardens.

In the late night, they were lit by fireflies and mystical garden lamps. They could have been a beautiful place, if the sorceress did not hate the whole Palace for belonging to Elyon.

"Well..."- Julian hesitated. "We expected that, didn't we? For people it's still hard to accept our life...It's just about time and we will leave the Palace. We can not live peacefully there."

"Yes, Julian. We will build ourselves a gorgeous house in the Infinite City. I've already started planning on that."- she tossed her long hair back. "I'll have my very _own_ Palace there. Nobody is going to be on my nerves there."

The man took notice of her sultry speaking and stole a glimpse of her face as they walked. She was yet again so determined and ready for what she had just said. At least she had forgotten about her anger. All she needed now was for Caleb to comfort her inner demons too. Julian still smiled, he couldn't help himself. Sure, she could be many things, including very bad at times, but to him, she was just misunderstood. All the bad was for the others to see. Nerissa was his wife, she had shown him true love, she had gifted him with a son and after so many years, everything was promising to be normal.  
Julian had fallen in love with that woman and he couldn't fall out, he would simply never. He had never even wanted to, no matter how hard of times had it been. Sometimes the man thought that some people would never understand, but then again- it was entirely their loss. He wasn't going to stop in front of anything for her. And if she wanted a Palace, he would build her a Palace.

_**Royal Palace, 1:19 AM**_

"CALEB!"-Cornelia couldn't take it anymore, she took the last step and then slumped on the floor.

At first, she hadn't even considered this possibility in her mind, but as the time passed and the pain grew stronger, the young guardian knew that this was surely no ordinary kicking. Her son _was kicking for freedom_. He wanted to go out and nothing and no one would stop him. They just had to go to the hospital on Earth, _immediately_. But she needed for someone to actually acknowledge her and her condition for that to happen.

Cornelia let out yet another blood-curling scream, which finally had a couple of maids come into the room and frantically help her back to her feet.

One ran somewhere, most likely to seek a higher representative from the residents of the Palace, while the others helped the pregnant woman sit on a large couch.

"Where the hell is everyone! I've been dying for ages here, yet no one will take notice! What the hell took you so loong, ohhhhh..._Shit_, I hate this so, sooo much!"- Cornelia cried between a few loud, long, tortured moans. She flashed a glare at one of the maids, who began to whimper apologetically in response:

"T-terribly sorry Ms. Cornelia, b-but Mrs. Crossnic ordered us out of this saloon and..."

"Oh whatever, just find her, find Caleb! I have to go to Earth, _now_! The baby is coming. NOW!"- the Earth guardian demanded dramatically, panting and holding her stomach with two hands.

The maids exchanged terrified looks, when Elyon stormed in, followed by Raythor and a few other guards.

"Oh my God, Cornelia?! I thought you weren't due to two more weeks?! What's happening now?"

Only another sharp pain turned Cornelia's bitchy response into a loud scream. Elyon was her friend, but sometimes her behavior was way too immature and infantile.

_Seriously, what were these remarks? Can't she tell that I'm obviously in need of a doctor!_

Elyon threw herself on the ground next to her friend's couch, completely unconcerned about her majestic dress, and took her hand in hers.

"Raythor, find Caleb at once!"- she ordered. "Cornelia, don't worry. In a minute you'll be in the hospital. Everything is going to be alright!"

All the commotion gathered other people in the sitting room, but Raythor quickly ran off to fulfill the Queen's order. Galgheita made her way to the guardian, she wanted to help her. After all, being a wet-nanny for so many years, she had witnessed quite a few births, if the rebel leader didn't come on time, she could take Cornelia to the royal hospital and help her give birth there. In such situations time was very important...

"Don't you dare dream of touching my grandson with your slimy hands during his coming to the Universe!"- Nerissa's dramatic entrance couldn't be mistaken.

Galgheita backed away upon hearing the insulting line, but when she looked up at the approaching woman, even more cheerless, she noticed that Caleb was coming behind her.

"Cornelia!"

"Everything will be fine, Cornelia. Try to contain yourself, what you're going through is one of the most magical events of a lifetime."- and Nerissa helped her up to Caleb's arms that lifted the panting blonde.

"Her waters...broke?"- Raythor noted nervously, staring at the moisture that was left on the couch after Cornelia.

"That's _blood_!"- Elyon squalled.

"Blood?!"- Cornelia moved restlessly in her boyfriend's arms.

Not only did she hate that her going into labour was suddenly a public event, now she was given these shocking news. Blood? Was her son alright?! What the hell was happening.

"Is our baby going to be alright, Caleb?! Why is there b-blood..."

"I-I don't..."- the man, who was more than appalled, stammered, but his father put a hand on his shoulder:

"Of course it is, Caleb. Cornelia don't even doubt that. Everything shall be fine."

"That is common for many pregnancies, there is nothing alarming."- Galgheita and Nerissa said in unison and then glared at each other. "Anyways."- the black-haired woman added firmly. "There really is _no time_ to lose."- she then glamoured her own, as well as Caleb and Julian's clothes into something more Earth appropriate. The Mage ring shone, ready to do it's thing.

"Elyon, call the girls. Tell them that I'm in the hospital."- Cornelia's last request was heard, before the fold absorbed her, her boyfriend and his parents.

The servants began to move away, heading back to their places around the castle. The dramatic scene was over and there was nothing left to watch as for now. Miriadel approached her daughter and gently touched her shoulder: "Elyon, come on. Come to the newsroom. Let's call the guardians."

"Yes, Mom." the Queen agreed and followed her in a quick step, pondering how the life of a monarch limited her, even at the most precious of times like tonight.

_**Heatherfield City Hospital, 8:30 PM**_

When Hay Lin ran through the hospital corridors, followed by her grandmother, her heart was racing with joy. Cornelia was finally having her baby, that was such an amazing thing to happen! Even if the little guy was coming a little early, the Air guardian was as excited as ever. Maybe it was her good nature, maybe she was still embracing the world with the mind of a child, or maybe both. She was just genuinely happy- Cornelia was as close and dear to her as a sister, even more, and so were the other girls.

"Caleb! Hey, how are you? How's Cornelia, is she in the..."

Caleb who was nervously walking around the corridor, lifted his head up to the sound of the young woman's voice.

"Yeah, she's giving birth right now."- the man mumbled and got stung by the meaning of his own words. Woah, so that was happening already, when had time went by? It was both so scary and amazing! "She's in the...err operation theatre, I think it is? They wouldn't let me in with her."

"Believe me Caleb, it's for the best."- Yan Lin hummed amusedly and placed a hand on his big shoulder to comfort him and stop him from circling around. "You might have been unable to handle it ya know, if you were in there. That's why dads wait outside."

A smile of maternal happiness and love for the young couple that was about to meet their first child took over the old woman. She was once in the same situation, when she had had Chen and later on when he in his turn, had had Hay Lin. There was just something extraordinary in new life coming to this Universe.

"Yeah, but most dads don't even wish to be in there, grandma. I think that Caleb would have been able to take it. He's a hero after all."- Hay Lin declared and patted his back.

"I don't dispute that."

The man smiled dryly at their words, but sighed:

"Yeah, _some hero._ I was still scared. She's in a lot of pain, and when she started bleeding, I just completely wimped out... It's stupid of me, I know full well that this is how going into labour works, but still I just hate it when Cornelia is in pain..."

"That's totally normal, Caleb."- Yan Lin assured him. "Don't be too hard on yourself. This type of pain is worth it, trust me."

"True story, son."- Julian came from the elevator with two plastic coffee cups and smiled at the Lin women. "Hi there, you came very fast? Do you want something to drink or..."

"Nahh, we're fine, Julian."

"We teletransported."- Hay Lin exclaimed. "The others are on their way too!"

"What did the doctors say?"- Yan Lin wanted to know. "The birth process itself is on schedule, right? And where's Nerissa?"

* * *

This presence she could not mistake. Nerissa gave her face one last water splash and then turned the faucets, stopping the sink.

"What are you fools doing here?"

The Ladys Restroom had been empty when she had walked in, but now she could tell that someone was watching her. A tall woman was leaning against a washbasin nearby, and her friend appeared behind one of the toilet stalls.

"We're only here to talk, Nerissa. We know that Cornelia is giving birth."

"How_ did_ you get to know that Cornelia is giving birth? It's not her due date."- the Quintessence guardian asked as she applied a fresh coat of powder on her face.

If anything, she wasn't in the mood for dealing with them right now. She had to play if off perfectly in order to get rid of them, yet still appear invincible.

Because, Caleb was still somewhat affected, and she relied solely on the birth of her grandson to remedy the situation. A moment so important in their lives she could not greet as she had dreamed, for the miserable wretches in Meridian had presented her in a black light to her son just before everything began. They would pay for it!

_But first to get rid of those two annoying things here..._

"That doesn't matter."- Halinor tucked a strand behind her ear and pondered on her next words: "For once we are not here to fight. We would never fall this low. We came to warn you, Nerissa. Your actions are endangering that child. You need to stop before something terrible happens."

"What are you talking about?"- Nerissa barked in response, putting her makeup back in her purse. She couldn't even understand what the other woman was saying. _Sincerely._ "What have I done that the two of you are even concerned about my son's baby! Ha, that is something we don't see everyday! What is this stupid new idea that your little heads have had..."

"You know full well what we're talking about, or perhaps you require a reminder? Did you forget about the little gift you sent to my castle in Zamballa?"- Kadma spoke for the first time since their meeting and her violet eyes coldly pierced through the woman standing near her, leaning on that same sink.

A shadow of horror passed over Nerissa's face, but she lowered it with a deep frown. Kadma however, wasn't finished:

"I knew right away that it is odd for some Coronian Duke to send a gift to me, as we have rarely interacted with this world, yes occasionally we exchange some little things, so I thought it was fine."- she spoke in a collected, yet accusatory tone, soaked in contempt. " l could have known that it was another one of your dirty tricks, but I just didn't think too much about it. I admit, I knew you would scoop low, but this type of low I just somehow didn't expect. Stupid of me, I hung that damn mirror in my Palace. And you thought that you are winning. Suddenly, you began to anticipate our every move, knowing when and where we would be. Your biggest victory also happened when the situation was combined with Cassidy's decision. And then, then we fell into fog, for a long time we couldn't decide on what to do. That was until today."

Discouraged, angry and insecure, Nerissa shifted her gaze from the one to the other. There was no point in denying it, but the big question was how did this revelation come about?

"What _did_ happen today?"

"You're so insolent."- Kadma shook her head. "I will not tell you! Let's just say that you're a burden not only for us. And apparently someone has caught you red-handed."

"Elyon..."- Nerissa whispered.

"You should be grateful that we're even here to warn you, Nerissa."- Halinor said in a wobbly voice. "We could have hid the fact that once struck, the evil spirit from the mirror turns against the one who has sent it. And the easiest way to hurt them would be through a newborn baby... We didn't have any other option."- she added. "We had to get rid of the Cursed Mirror which you tried to get rid of _us_ with."

"Now go back to Meridian and find a solution to the very next problem that you've caused."- Kadma ordered with undisguised spite. "And remember to be eternally grateful to us, for we're showing humanity. _Even to you._"

Anything which she wanted to scream and do at that moment didn't matter. Because if Kadma was right about something, it was that she had to go back to Meridian. She could not allow her grandson to suffer, she could not allow herself to be framed by two queens. Two miserable outcasts, and most of all, the little one. The little snake Elyon who had ruined her plan!

How could she do such a thing!_ She was so useless, such a true curse!_

Nerissa disappeared into space, and when the blue light of the fold went out, Halinor's worried voice filled the restroom:

"Do you think the baby will be okay? Will she be able to save him?"

Kadma had no answer herself, she couldn't be sure in anything. She was still thinking hard, but she couldn't foresee others' future. She could only think of their future:

"Everything is now in the hands of forces superior to us, Hal. But she did this to herself, didn't she? I knew that she would never be able to stop causing pain and hurt...At best, this baby will survive. It is still not to blame... And Nerissa will be destroyed by the evil spirit of the mirror."- saying that out loud gave the former Earth guardian a new course.

"Yes, this would definitely satisfy _all_ parties."


	31. A Tricky Delivery Part 2

Half an hour had already passed since Cornelia had been taken in the Operation Theater. Irma, Taranee, Martin and Nigel had joined the others in the waiting area and so had the Hales. Elizabeth and Harold stood with Julian and talked hastily in their anticipation. The veteran rebel did his best to comfort them, even though he was quite nervous himself. Not so much because of the labour process, he was sure that would go well, but because Nerissa was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't go look for her.

Everyone else was tense as well, despite that everything was seemingly under control. Still, it had been exactly 34 minutes, Taranee noted based on Caleb's words and her own observations, ever since she had come. That was neither much, nor little. But Irma on the other hand did not find herself a place, she went back and forth, talking to one person, then to another, further unnerving everyone.

"But Cornelia had to give birth naturally, that was the plan! Someone has to come out and give us an explanation, we can't just wait like this! Is it a hospital or what..."

"Some baby deliveries take up to 12 hours, Irma, do you mind cooling it down?"- the Fire guardian couldn't help but scold her friend.

Irma gave her a dirty look and went to talk to Hay Lin.

"Hey."- Nigel returned from the vending machines. "I got you a bagel, since we you know, couldn't get through dessert?"

"Thanks, Nigel, but I'm not hungry..."

"No prob, I'll eat it."- and he took a bite from the pastry. "Hey, I was wondering. Now that Cornelia will have a son, is he going to like...have some sweet powers like her or anything?"

Taranee sighed. She just prayed that he would not go on with such questions for long, because otherwise she would go crazy. Yes, she had disclosed her long-kept secret to him today, though Irma had almost forced her into doing it, by making the water around them fly. Well, Nigel had indeed accepted it well, as everyone had convinced her. He had not stood up and abandoned her, as she had feared, he had even shown great interest. And understanding ... but also that curiosity which was too much for the young woman right now.  
For God's sake, some of his askings were so mind-boggling, that Taranee herself had no answer to them! He had flooded her with a pile of different questions, but thankfully Hay Lin had messaged and called them, notifying them of Cornelia's baby delivery.

"Hey Jules, where's the Mrs, though?"- Harold spoke hitting right at the target of the other man's worries. "Surely she doesn't want to miss Harold Jr.'s birth."

"Cornelia hasn't yet decided on the name, Harold."- Elizabeth scolded him. "Don't be obnoxious."

"Yeah, yeah sweetheart, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'm just sure our princess will eventually chose the best name for the boy. That's why I call him Harold Jr. Anyway, Jules?"

The two spouses exchanged a few more lines while Julian grew gloomier, thinking of what answer to give:

"She should come soon...I am sure of it..."

Having overheard their conversation, Yan Lin approached the veteran rebel in her turn:

"I too don't get it. Where is she?"- she said loud enough only for the man to hear. "She was soo excited about this day and now she's missing it? No, there's something fishy around here."

Julian could only gulp. What could he do? Should he go and look for her? Yan Lin just nodded at him, as if having read his mind. _God, this woman was way too sharp and insightful to be real_. He gave her a hesitant nod in response, but before he could set off, someone else's arrival was noticed by the others:

"Will! Finally! What took you so long?"- Hay Lin hugged the newly arrived. "Hi, Mrs. Vandom."-she added as she saw her friend's mother come after her.

"Hello Hay Lin. Yeah, sorry it took me some time to come even after getting your urgent message. We had a..."- and Will glanced back at her mother as if she wanted her to give her the word which seemed to escape her mind. "..._Situation_. So, how's Cornelia? Did she push the baby out already?" - _What a lame choice of words,_ the redhead scolded herself, but her friends didn't seem to mind it. They all approached her as Irma casually interjected in the conversation:

"Nah, that's why I'm saying we need to hear from her doctors. But Ms. Know-it-all here castigated me as usual."- and she furiously nodded at Taranee, who ignored her:

"She'll be fine. Giving birth to a big baby like hers can take some time."

"You talk as if you've already been there, done that!...-"

Meanwhile Susan approached Elizabeth and Harold, starting a conversation by courtesy:

"Congratulations, grandma. Congratulations, grandpa. The feeling must be nice."

"Oh, thanks Susan. They haven't announced the good news to us yet, but..."

"Thank you, sweetheart. "- Harold boasted. "By the way your time is coming too. Before you know it, we will be cooing over our grandchildren together, eh?

Susan straightened the strap of her handbag and smiled casually:

"Well, I don't know about that. But one day..."

"Why not? You know, Susan, Cornelia has always been an early bloomer, we all expected of her to be the first one to become a mom among her friends."- Elizabeth revealed with confidence. "But they're still all very young of course, soon enough they'll follow her steps. _As usual_."

Susan didn't say anything because that statement had definitely annoyed her, and in another case she would have responded in a not less arrogant way. For example, she could have asked what was happening to Cornelia's university life and career orientation, but given the events of the recent hours, she was in no mood to be salty anymore. _The little snake had drained her_ ... And Elizabeth and Harold had hardly spoken in this way with bad intentions, they just really thought so.  
They had always had the best opinion of their daughter, found her perfect, and there was nothing wrong with that. Susan herself sometimes regretted not being able to be more like them, but on the contrary, she was a frankly strict and demanding mother.

But none of that mattered at the moment, now everyone just had to tremble and wait together for the baby to arrive, the original reason for all of them to gather in the hospital.

"Say Will, where have you and Mrs. Vandom been?"-the Fire guardian implied cautiously, after another estimating glance at the three parents. She and the other girls were standing a bit aside. "Is something the matter?"

As usual, she was perspicacious enough and had felt that something was wrong. _That's Taranee_, Will thought, but just smiled dryly in response. Yes, what had happened was definitely not for everyone in attendance to hear, especially not Cornelia's parents. Even if they were a few meters away. _Just let the doctors announce that everything is fine_, the keeper of the Heart vowed:- _As soon as we leave the hospital, I will tell you everything about that happened earlier today ..._

_**Meridian, Royal Castle, 1:45 AM**_

Raythor went on a final tour around all the entrances to the Palace before retiring to his chambers for the night.

For many years he had served here in the Palace, and hence he knew all and everyone well, even after the changes the Queen had made. And the Queen... Well, she was still young, unable to handle important state issues on her own, but Raythor still admired her. Because she was honorable. Honor and dignity that her brother could never have acquired, she was the true heir, and for that reason the captain could not be seen to do anything but obey her orders. Finally, someone who deserved his service!

The castle hall lights were toned down, almost all residents, except the guards, had already gone to bed.

The man swung his sword in his hand calmly when he almost bumped into someone. A frown overtook his face. A figure had tried to pass him unnoticed, but he felt it and grabbed her by the waist.

"Captain Miriadel?!"- Raythor exclaimed and let the woman go. "But, but...what are you doing here at this late hour. Accept my apologies, I didn't see that it was you..."

"And hence you grabbed me? Please, Raythor, don't make such excuses. I'm a married woman."

Raythor stared blankly. He had hardly ever expected to hear the former captain of the army speak in such a kittenish manner. Miriadel smiled at that and excused herself:

"I'm kidding Raythor. I am going to Elyon's chambers. Do you need to do anything else around here? You may also go to bed."

"Hardly..."-he murmured and leaned on his sword, as if it was a cane. "I won't be able to fall asleep before we hear of Caleb."

"The rebel leader? So you do care about him and..."

"The leader of the Royal Intelligence Guard."- Raythor corrected her and then bowed his head sheepishly. "Don't we all, Captain Miriadel. This boy is very talented, good and _irreplaceable._ Without him we would not be where we are today. And now he is having a son, a very important moment in every man's life...One way or another, I too am excited about him and the guardian. Is it odd?"

The captain fell silent, bedazzled, when he felt the red-haired woman rise on her toes and put a small kiss on his cheek. He didn't know how to interpret this, what in the name of all Gods? Miriadel had always been reserved for him, and for a long time she had looked at him even suspiciously because of his past. What was this strange display of affection towards him now?

"It isn't odd, it's mere human. Something that many people around here have forgotten to be."

With that she finally walked past him, leaving him with his confusion, as she headed towards the Queen's chambers.

For someone who knew the palace as well as she did, the route to them was not that long or complicated, but that didn't mean she would be undisturbed. And if there was someone she really wished she would not meet again today, it had to be the woman who stopped her on the long staircase to the Royal Floor:

"Miriadel?"- Galgheita's big glasses reflected the lights as she spoke. "When did you get here? You were just going to the western wing five minutes ago?"

"Was I? Elyon is in her room, right?"

The nanny gave her a confused look and stared into the other woman's eyes:

"Yes, Miriadel. You accompanied her there and talked to her last. Are you alright..."

"I will be."- Miriadel whispered and in a swift second her hand passed before the nanny's eyes that suddenly felt heavy.

Somnambulism magic from Kandrakar's very own forbidden spell collection. The fools hadn't even noticed that she had discovered the prohibited wing of their library at the age of 14, and even if they had, they had not been able to stop her in time. She had mastered more than 80 percent of the magic there, having always been a fast learner, and that was only a small part of the skills she had acquired over the years.

Under the lights of the lamps and torches, Galgheita was left to be a sleepwalker, waiting for a command.

"It is about time you went to bed, Galgheita. You are very, _very_ tired."- the redhead whispered maliciously and that had the other woman instantly head to her room, without any more questions, words or even looks. She could occasionally bump into a wall or two on her way to her room, but that was about what she deserved after _everything_ she had done.

At last she was in the corridor leading to the Queen's rooms, a few feet away from her goal, but the voices that reached her ears were another stumbling block to her plan.

She knew there was no time to hide, they would be here in a flash, the way from the eastern hall on this floor to this very corridor was a matter of seconds and she ... she would hardly fall for her looks as they were now. Nor would her darling husband... The hoop of glamouring magic passed around her entire body, just in time. Just before the couple acknowledged her presence...

"Galgheita? Is something the matter? What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on the Queen, Miriadel." - she who had just recently traded Miriadel's appearance for Galgheita's, replied to the real army captain: "You know she was rather upset that she couldn't join her friend to Earth during such an important moment. I wanted to once more make sure that she's alright."

"Tell me about it."- Miriadel gloomed and her husband instinctively put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her: "It was very difficult for her to understand why she should not go. We've talked about this before, but besides being the Queen who shouldn't just leave the kingdom like that, Nerissa is there and she doesn't want her around... She may try to hurt her if there is no one to protect her."

"I think that she gets that. One day she'll come to understand all aspects of being a Queen."- Alborn said. "Check on her, Galgheita. You two are close, hopefully if something is still to bother her, she'll share it with you."

"We're going to get some eye-shut time."- Miriadel forced a weak smile. "Tomorrow is an important day for everyone- Elyon will have to meet with the Coronian ambassadors again. We may also have great success. Good night, Galgheita."

As tempted as she was by the chance to finally learn more about the real motives behind this whole story with Coronia, who were apparently also hidden from Julian, the glamoured Galgheita bid her adieu and finally made her way to her Majesty's room. There were more important things to take care of now...After giving Miriadel and Alborn enough time to be as far away as possible, she knocked on the royal doors three times before entering.

_**Back on Earth...**_

"What do you mean her doctor has had a heart-attack? How old is she, a hundred and three?"- Irma raged, when a nurse finally came out of the operation theater to give them news. Unfortunately not the kind of news which everyone had expected.

"But this is unheard of, you mean to tell me that my daughter has not even reached 10 cm opening?"- Elizabeth exclaimed.

"This means that the birth itself has not even begun."- Susan noted putting a comforting hand on the other mother's shoulder. "But why is it taking so long when she was completely capable at all test?"

"She is very close to it, but she needs about 3 more cms to go."-the nurse confessed. "Sometimes the fetal delivery can be much more difficult than expected. We're doing all that we can, but doctor Pallas's condition was a shock to all of us, even to Ms. Hale. The extension stopped abruptly and now it is harder for her to resume …"

The guardians looked at each other and Caleb swore silently. Irma attacked the nurse before she could walk back inside the operation theatre:

"You are telling me that we've stood here for an hour already and the entire time Corny has been in agony inside?! Why aren't we hearing her, what the hell is going on around this hospital, nurse! Start talking or I'll..."

"Irma, let her go, the room is soundproof."- Hay Lin frantically explained and made her friend let go of the startled nurse's collar. "She is needed inside!"

"Just a minute there, nurse."- Yan Lin interjected. "Can't we at least come inside and encourage Cornelia? Some of us are mothers, we know what it's like, we know how to make it easier for her."

"Mrs. Lin is right."- Susan agreed. "Let her, me and Elizabeth attend the delivery. There is no rule to prohibit us from being with the woman in labor."

The young nurse, who was already quite shaken as it was, considered the new requests made to her:

"Only one of you can come inside, but first we must seek Ms Hale's consent."

"I'll go!"- Caleb, Elizabeth and Irma said in unison, but the nurse made them a sign to wait and entered the ward. Two long minutes later, she showed her head out once more and asked:

"Which one of you is Wilhelmina Vandom?"

"I-I am, but..."- Will stammered, not less surprised than anyone else:

"Ms Hale wants you to be by her side."- the nurse explained. "You can come in to put on a mask and everything else."

"But I am her mother, I want to go inside!"- Elizabeth protested, but the nurse shook her head:

"I am sorry Mrs. Hale, your daughter insisted on Willhelmina to be the one who will join her."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hale. I promise you that everything will be alright."- Will assured the almost shaking Elizabeth before going inside the operation theater, wondering herself why had Cornelia called for her out of all people.

With the doors closed, the corridor was again filled with intense silence, while all the attendants sank into waiting again.

For one reason or another, everyone had expected this to happen faster and much more seamless. The doctors had assured them of that. And now what, the head doctor had almost died. And that, while working, while Cornelia had strong contractions. _What a madness._

Caleb approached his father, who was nervously circling around with his hands behind his back, and hissed in his ear:

"Where the hell is she, father. This is insane. Something is wrong, what if they have taken her. We have to do something."

Julian swallowed, as if boiling lava, when his son voiced his own most terrible worries:

"No...I don't believe it, I don't want to believe it, Caleb. May your son come to us faster, then I am sure we will find her and everything will be alright. Be positive for me, our thoughts often depict the future."

"Dad, I am _terrified_ right now. My mother is gone, the woman I love is having troubles with birthing our child...and that doctor almost dying."- Caleb went on. "What if they tried to kill her. What if they are behind all this, what if mother, Cornelia and the baby are all in danger because of me just standing here, doing nothing..."

"Caleb."- a third low voice interjected in their conversation and made father and son jump in place. Yan Lin looked around herself to make sure that no one is listening. To her benefit, they were all busy with talking silently to each other in groups:

"Everything is going to be fine, but you're right about one thing, we need to find your mother now. I don't believe that Kadma and Halinor have done anything to her this time, but..."

"Why not, they abducted Cornelia while she was pregnant."- Caleb muttered sourly. "They also tried to kill my mother while Will posed as her. They are capable of anything to see her down."

"Ya, ya, but there is something else to the entire situation."- the former Air guardian shook her head hastily as she thought of all events some more: "I would just know it if they were responsible this time, ya feel me? I would sense it. But instead, I have this other, very odd feeling. As a premonition of some sort...We should find Nerissa. Now."

"Alright, but how."- Julian whispered. "I already looked around, she is not in this hospital. She told me she was going to the restroom one hour ago and hasn't returned since. How can we find her now?"

"And what about Cornelia? She still has to push our son out."- Caleb reminded. "She is in so much pain, I hate it! Why does all this have to happen to the ones I love, I would rather have all their pain inflicted on me..."

Julian sighed and wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders.

"Okay, you two stay here for now."- the old woman gave the man a reassuring pat on the back. "I'll figure something out..."

Just then her mobile rang. Yan Lin made a face of irritation as she walked away to talk without disturbing everyone else with her conversation which was going to be loud anyway:

"What is is Joan? We're waiting for Cornelia to have the baby, I told ya! Why are you calling again?"- she scolded her daughter in-law over the phone, once she was behind a tall coffee machine.

_"I'm sorry, Yan maa. I wanted to tell you that these strange pests are digging through the trash again. I just chased off this giant rat-thing, but it hid somewhere behind the dumpsters. I am too terrified to deal with it, I'm calling the exterminators again tomorrow! I just wanted to warn you and Hay Lin for when you're coming home. Who knows how dangerous that thing can be...It's like a rat, or raccoon, but with scales I think, and..._

Yan Lin's eyes lit up. How could she not have thought of this before. Apparently the perfect way to find Nerissa had her phone number!

* * *

"But Galgheita, I don't get it. How am I going to destroy the mirror? We already tried numerous times, remember? None of my spells leave even a scratch on it."

_That's because you've been trying with the wrong person, Queenlet. None of these fools know what they're talking about and you almost costed me with too much, which is why you deserve me to feed you to that demon in the mirror. But I won't... I'll have it destroyed and that is that, as for your punishment...I'll think about that later._

"...maybe my brother will be able to destroy it, but then again why would he help us anyway. "- Elyon continued as they walked. "Nobody has gone to see him, but the guards, in the last 10 years and he will hardly want to help me."

"What?! And who the hell gave you that _stupid_ idea?"

Elyon stopped for a second and looked at her nanny with confusion.

"Well, you did, Galgheita, you mentioned that Phobos might have the power to destroy it when we were discussing it earlier today..."

"Oh, well you shouldn't always listen to me. I am old and my brain might often betray me into saying such silly things."- and the glamoured Galgheita encouraged the young Queen to keep walking. "You're the true heir to the Meridian throne, dear. Your powers are much greater than his will ever be, you're among the very few who can destroy an object as powerful as the Cursed Mirror. I believe in you, your Majesty."

Elyon smiled weakly and raised her hand. They had reached it. The bookshelf that stood in front of them moved aside to reveal a narrow corridor, in the end of which was hidden room. _Oh, so that was where they had placed it upon retrieving it from Zamballa._ Not too bad, this secret passage had to be new, as even she was unfamiliar with it.

"Thanks for having faith in me, after you know, all my flops and everything."- Elyon tried to laugh it off, but the pain in her voice was evident.

"You simply need to be guided and you can accomplish greater things with the right tutoring.- _Which is definitely not that of those idiots your nanny and adoptive parents_, she added in her mind.- You will learn to accomplish greater things, dear. Just like your mother did."

"My mother had the same struggles as me? Really? Everyone says she has always been a great Queen."

The other woman paused. Why hadn't these fools told her? Probably as they didn't know her as good as she did. After all, Weira had come to reign in front of her and her friends...

"Nobody comes to this Universe with knowledge and experience, your Majesty. Not even she. But let us first get rid of this mirror, and then we can talk some more."

Elyon's smile dropped.

"But Galgheita, we've tried everything. Even earlier today you said that new ways must be studied and that it will take time...Not to mention that we totally lost our time when we went to talk to Nerissa. She didn't say anything that can help us. We could have asked her directly, but..."

"And why didn't we ask her?"

"We all agreed that it isn't worth it."- Elyon said slowly. Galgheita was acting a little weird as if she was testing her or something. "We agreed that she'd never help us willingly, and that since she sent the mirror to her enemies, she'd hardly care about stopping it before it hurts someone."

"Right..."- the glamoured Galgheita muttered. "Anyhow, I did study a way to destroy it. We will put an end to the threat which it is tonight."- and she pulled out a pyramidal wand made out of white crystal from her bosom. "Take this your Majesty, once it lights up, you will be able to completely destroy the mirror."

"That's great news!"- Elyon cheered up and took the wand from her hands. "Why didn't we find this earlier, where was it?"

"It has always been here in the castle."- the nanny narrated. "This wand is made out of royal quartz from a different world, in the hands of the true heir to the throne it can lift up any such curse. The Cursed Mirror is a powerful object, as it contains the spirit of a Genie that was once in love with a queen who betrayed his trust. Ever since he got imprisoned inside of her mirror, due to his own misinterpreted wish, he swore to demolish every other queen that ever dares to look at the mirror and ask a question. That same object has inspired many stories, many events throughout history. Including the story of Snow White which you've grown up with- the queen's talking mirror that leads her to believe that she should kill the young girl who is prettier than her...Yes, dear, it positively was that very same mirror. It is believed that every royal woman who sees her reflection in it will be followed by a tragic fate..."

"But why didn't Phobos use it then."- Elyon, who was hearing the entire legend for the first time, asked. "Why is nothing happening to me when I look myself in it? Or maybe...maybe Phobos has used it on our mother..."

"I doubt it, there always is a price to pay. And your brother isn't the brightest when it comes to estimating something, now is he...But, yes, like any other rule, the rules of the Cursed Mirror can be altered."

"Which is what Nerissa did when she sent it to Kadma, isn't it."- Elyon guessed.

"Probably..."

"But Kadma got to know about it on time, right? She saved herself before it was too late, her Zamballan magic lifted up the curse because it wasn't strong enough to destroy yet. What happens then? There should be some consequences, right..."

The glamoured nanny remained silent for a few seconds. Well, apparently even Elyon could occasionally put two and two together...

"Yes, there might be some consequences if the malediction is discovered and stopped by the victim before it has achieved the needed rapidity. But then again, not many victims have been able to do that, Queen Kadma of Zamballa is an exception, as she possess big powers, but..."

"But aren't the consequences going to be for Nerissa now?- Elyon exclaimed and looked at the wand in her hands. "If she is going to be punished, why are we stopping the mirror now. Because of Caleb?"

Standing there with her blood boiling upon hearing that, the other woman barely managed to control her anger before making a mistake:

"Yes. Because the consequences might not reach Nerissa, but Caleb, Cornelia and their child. That's why, your Majesty."

"Then, I can't allow that to happen."- Elyon shook her head firmly. "I will destroy the Cursed Mirror before it hurts any of them."

**_Heathefield City Hospital, 9:20 PM_**

"You're doing great Cornelia, the baby is almost out."- with a shrill cry, Cornelia squeezed Will's hand so hard that her knuckles cracked.

All the nurses and the substitute doctor did their best to attend to the blonde's needs and as she kept panting.

"The needed cervix dilation has been achieved!"- the head nurse announced. "It's time to start pushing Ms Hale. Get her to lie down on her back."

"How long do the contractions last?"

"85 seconds!"- another obstetrician replied. "

"Okay Cornelia, push!"- the doctor ordered. "It's all up to you now, this can be over with in a few minutes or hours. It depends on you."

"No!"- Cornelia shook her head and let out another loud moan. "I can't do this, it's too painful. Will do something."

"Cornelia, you have to push."- Will panicked. If only her friend's grip wasn't so strong..."You heard the doctor."

"No, Will! I know what I feel, this pushing is going to kill me! I can't take it!"

"Cornelia, your health is excellent."- the doctor shook his head. "You can do this."

"NO! Will! Use to Heart to help me."- Cornelia whispered in ear. "Use the Heart of Kandrakar. It will know what to do, I'm sure of it. Just pull it out!"

"Cornelia?! I can't use the Heart to help you push out the baby. What is it even going to do?"

"I don't care Will! I'm scared, I need help!"

"Ms Hale, you need to start pushing before the next contraction."-the younger nurse glanced at her watch. "Otherwise you'll be in pain for another 90 seconds or so. Start pushing."

"Cornelia start pushing."- Will ordered after overcoming the initial shock of Cornelia's desperate request. "Now!"

"I can't..."- Cornelia cried. "I can't do this."

"Start pushing now, Cornelia! The Cornelia I know isn't afraid of anything, especially of some pain. You have been through much more than this. You can do this, Cornelia. Just strain yourself a little."- Will shook her friend by the wrists. "Start pushing!"

"She isn't even trying."- the head nurse yelled. "I've never seen a mother who refuses to cooperate like that."

"And I've never seen a more inadequate medical team!"- Cornelia yelled in response.

The pain didn't seem to affect her temper, on the contrary it seemed to make her even more furious.

"When I get out of here, I'll sue doctor Pallas! First she assigned me for a natural birth instead of a C-section. Even though I told her I would be better under anesthesia! Then she fainted in the fucking maternity ward! Leaving me all alone with this unknown man!"- and she pointed at the substitute doctor. "How am I supposed to give birth in this situation? I can't do it! No, I_ will not do it_, Will! Tell them!"- a new contraction turned her accusing speech into a new set of loud moans. Cornelia bent back, breathing heavily before everyone's shocked eyes.

"Never have I ever witnessed anything like this throughout my career."- the head nurse declared. "If we give her sedatives now, she won't be able to push the baby out! The head is not even visible yet, we cannot pull it out artificially. What should we do now, doctor?"

The doctor didn't seem to have an answer, but Will on the other hand did have a few things to say. She looked at her friend, who was struggling to breathe at this point. Something was wrong. Cornelia would never behave like this when it was about her child, what the hell had happened now to put her in such a state?

"Hey I don't know what you should do, but I know that you're definitely not helping with that whining, nurse."-she shot. "Have none of you ever had such a case before? What's so special about a young woman who is scared? Seriously!"

But a proper response from these people would obviously not be received. Will frowned and tried to urge Cornelia to try pushing once more. She just had to, Will was sure that as strong as she was, only a few harder pushes would be needed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Will. It's like I am _c-cursed_ all of a sudden or something like that...Help me!"

For God's sake, this was the second terribly tense situation for the day, soon the nerves of the young redhead wouldn't be able to hold up! She thought frantically. What to do? Everyone relied on her … And just as she reached for the Heart under her shirt, the idea struck her.

"Maybe you can help yourself, Cornelia. If you can't push with your muscles, use your mind. You _know_ what I mean."

* * *

"Your Majesty, don't do this!"- the sudden entry of her adoptive parents in the secret room startled Elyon and she almost dropped the wand from her hands.

Still-glamoured, the ex-guardian gave them a death glare but just then the real Galgheita appeared from behind followed by Raythor, Yan Lin and Blunk.

"Galgheita..."-the Queen whispered. "But that means that this is..."

"Nerissa, what are ya doing here in the name of Kandraka..."

"Don't you even say that, Yan Lin. You ruined everything, didn't you!"- and she finally left the disguises aside. Her long black hair framed her glaring eyes. "You brought them here!"

"Nerissa, you tricked me again!"- Elyon exclaimed, repulsed by her own gullibility. "I just don't get why you would want the mirror destroyed..."

Nerissa crossed her arms on her chest and just snickered:

"And I thought that for once you have grasped something."

"Elyon, this wand is not the right way to destroy the Cursed Mirror, it's too dangerous."- Miriadel took a step closer. "Your concentrating a large amount of your energy in there, you may be weak for days after that, it's made with dark magic, don't do it!"

"That is why we didn't tell you about it, Highness, please put it down."- Galgheita cried. "Don't provide this woman with the joy of seeing you in the dust."

"This is about my grandson, not about me."- Nerissa hissed. "If you hadn't interfered in my business by talking to Kadma about this mirror, Caleb's child wouldn't be endangered right now. This is all your fault!"

"Is it? Weren't you told not to mess with the Cursed Mirror, you witch! It is only fair for you to see what overstepping the Queen's word leads to!"- Miriadel yelled in response.

Elyon looked around herself, unsure of what to do, as the scandal was picking up on speed. Yan Lin grimly looked down, thinking of all the new aspects she had just heard of. She hand't known that a magical object such as the Cursed Mirror is involved, even though she had tracked Nerissa with the help of Blunk.

"You're not going to hurt my daughter for the sake of your son and grandson."- the female captain declared. " Only over my dead body."

"That can be settled."- the sorceress replied spitefully.

"Raythor, take her!"- on Alborn's command the Captain raised his sword and the two of them ran against the ex-guardian, but she was going to put up a fight. Especially when the stake was so large.

Nerissa pulled the wand out of Elyon's hands and that immediately sent the young monarch on the floor, devoid of a big fraction of life force and energy.

Then the Heart of Aridia swung from her palm, and with burning sparks in her green eyes, the ex-guardian cast yet another spell from Kandrakar's void, a spell for infinite space expansion .

The hidden room was extended up to ten times it's previous size, the knightly armor on the walls, the chandeliers on the ceiling, all that multiplied in number, and her attackers were left at the bottom of the room that was now very much a huge corridor, at least half a mile away from her, the lifeless queen and the mirror.

Before they knew it, Quintessence set the armor on the walls to life, providing Nerissa with an improvised army which easily cornered the two men, despite of their hard attempts to push them off. Galgheita and Yan Lin were also defenseless. The armory were too many. This battle they would fall...

"If your darling Queen won't do it, then I will."- Nerissa proclaimed, turning the pyramidal wand in her hands. "I already have a concentrated fraction of her magic, the reason I needed this stupid wand for. It was just a catalyst! Now, the demonic mirror is ready for oblivion!"

"NO! Not with the Queen's magic! Not for her account!"- Miriadel had somehow jumped over the hollow knights and was running towards her. Her sword flew and pierced the wall inches away from Nerissa, who turned around with cold, collected anger written on her face.  
Miriadel managed to dodge two slothful lightnings, but when the giant wooden chandelier came to life and chased after her, like a flying saucer, she no longer had the same luck. The chandelier hoop passed through her head and blocked her arms, and the now alive chains that were originally used to hook it to the ceiling, tied around the woman's body, forcing her to lose her balance and crash down to the floor, far enough from her daughter.

"After we let you live in the Palace, after we gave you a hand during hard times this is how you repay us, Nerissa? This is your gratitude! You're a monster."- Miriadel struggled to get free from the chandelier, but it was out of no use. Her screams were the only thing that made it out. "You've always been..."

Nerissa snorted scornfully:

"Overstatements is what simpletons know to give best, I guess. But the truth is only one and it is that I'd still do the same, even if you had given me your life. Because my grandson's welfare matters much more than anything else."

But before she could aim at the mirror a sudden gust of air pushed her and the wand fell to the floor. Nerissa turned around with furry:

"Yan Lin! You've done just enough today, stay out of this or I'll forget how dear of a friend you are to me!"

"You my dear are of pretty complex nature. I'd have been just as wrong if I hadn't tracked here, as I am for following you , eh?"- the old woman took a second to catch her breath. Using magic and running were never a good combination for her, not after retiring from Kandrakar anyway.

"What are you talking about!"- Nerissa snapped. "This fight happened because you showed up to cast doubt on these fools, I would have done my job undetected if it wasn't for them. We both know that the wretched queen will be fine enough even after using this wand! She will not _die!_"

"But you might, you ninny!"- Yan Lin cried. "Listen to me! When have I been wrong about curses? Only the true heir of the world which the mirror is in can destroy it! The Queen needs to do it!"

"The Queen is a wimp."- Nerissa hissed, making her old friend sigh tiredly. "She can not do anything right!"

"Let this be over with so that we can return and meet your grandson, you idiot."- the former Air guardian lashed out. "Just stop harassing this child once and for all, what has she ever done to you! How old are you in the name of Xin Jing? Give her a boost of life force so that she can destroy the stupid mirror and so that we can leave!"

Nerissa squinted her eyelids, but said nothing more. Arguing with Yan Lin was just like in the old days, she could be adamant in her ferocity, and right now they both wanted the same.

"No, none of us approve of this!"-Miriadel yelled from the floor. "You can't abuse the Queen like that, there are laws in this world!"

"Just who is asking you."-the former keeper of the Heart said scornfully before magically stuffing the female captain's mouth with a rag.

Yan Lin could only roll her eyes. At least Nerissa listened to her and raised her hand over the Queen, providing her with enough life force. The moment she opened her eyes again, Elyon rose to her feet and pushed her hand away:

"No. I don't need anything from her. I will put an end to the threat of the mirror on my own."

"Of course you don't."- Nerissa mocked her and handed her the wand. "Go ahead then, destroy this mirror which is after my grandson because of your sappy actions."

"This mirror was a threat even before you decided to toy with it."- Elyon began, her blood boiling with rage. "That's why we told you NOT to touch it, but you still did. And that's why it's after Cornelia's baby now, you get that, don't you Nerissa? The fault is YOURS! To be fair, you deserve the consequences, and believe me, if it wasn't for my friend's baby I was so going to leave them catch up with you. But I won't. With this consider my _debt_ to you fulfilled. "- she finished. "From now, you'll have to know your place, you hateful hag. "

Nerissa listened to all she had to say with a death glare and was about to respond, but Yan Lin stopped her by wrapping her fingers around her wrist. Their eyes met and the older woman gave her a simple prohibitive glance.

Elyon closed her eyes and restored the previous condition of the hidden room. Alborn, Miriadel, Raythor and Galgheita found their selves close to the scene, free of anything that would hinder them before. Blunk who had been hiding behind an old dresser up until now, made his way to the two ex-guardians:

"Caleb's mamma, Blunk can go with you to see Caleb's baby. Please?"- the passling tugged at the end of her black bare-shoulders top. "Blunk really want to see baby!"

"Of course you can come, Blunk."- Nerissa replied. "Unlike some people who are neither allowed to leave their castle, nor wanted at out family celebrations."

That hit exactly where she wanted it to, Elyon swallowed her tears, even though they were already flowing down her face. She was no longer interested in trying to hide them though. The young Queen pointed the wand at the mirror, which sat unflappable as if it was not a part of this whole disastrous night. It was time to end this.

Yan Lin gathered her sleeves into each other, Nerissa crossed her arms on her chest and Elyon's adoptive parents and nanny could only watch with concern as she aimed at the cursed object and struck at it with full power.

The energy hit the mirror surface, the glass shattered in all directions, and then, then everything sank into darkness.

* * *

"He's beautiful."- Elizabeth whispered, as she admired the newborn baby in her daughter's arms. "You're beautiful. I am just so happy about you, my girl."

"He is, isn't he. He's got my lips. All the girls will be lining up for a kiss from our boy one day"- Harold joked and everyone laughed.

It had been an hour since Cornelia had finally given birth to a big, healthy baby boy, and everyone who had waited for this moment had gathered in the the new mother's hospital room.

Cornelia had long gotten over the initial shock of being in labour and was now over the moon. Caleb stood by her side, his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and his green eyes lovingly looking at their son.

He had her eye color though. Caleb's shape and her ocean blue color. With a patch of chocolate brown hair and tone a mixture between her fair olive skin and Caleb's healthy white bronze tan, her little boy was perfect. Just perfect.

"Indeed Cornelia, sweetie, motherhood looks great on you."- Susan complimented her, making the young mother smile even wider. "You'll be a complete family now. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks a lot, Mrs. Vandom. But I've got to say, if it wasn't for Will, I would most probably still be in the operation room now. She really helped me, I know we might fight often and everything, but she really is a gem of a friend. Thanks, Will."

Will smiled as her mother gently cupped her chin, affected by Cornelia's warm words.

"You just needed someone to help you believe that you can do it, Cornelia. You had it in you, that power to meet your baby. I didn't do much. You're the real star tonight."

_Hey, but having her use her telekinesis to push the baby out easily, really was a great idea, Will. We all agree._\- Taranee said in their telepathic chat.

"Soo, I think that we're all waiting to finally hear what will our cute little guy here's name will be!"- Irma exclaimed.

She had wrapped her arms around Hay Lin and Taranee's shoulders as a big smile danced on her lips. Nigel and Martin who stood near them could only smile too at the girlish happiness that their girlfriends were going through, truly happy for their friend. It had been a great evening after all.

"Or are you still not ready with that, Corny?"- she added teasingly.

"Feel that with you heart, Cornelia."- Julian advised her. "The name which you feel closer to your heart when you think of that little bundle of joy will be the right name for him."

"I know, papa."- Cornelia smiled warmly, without removing her eyes from her baby for longer than a few seconds. "And I have already felt his name. This is Killian."- she announced happily. "Killian Harold Crossnic."

Everyone greeted the news with heartfelt cheers. Yes, the name was a little unusual, especially according to Elizabeth, but it was still beautiful, and if Cornelia had chosen it, then it was the right one.

Irma joked that neither she nor Hay Lin won the bet, because none of the names they suspected Cornelia would chose had won. Harold was elated that his grandson's second name would be after him after all.

And soon enough it was time for the young mother and the baby to be left to rest for the night. Everyone said their goodbyes and congratulations once again before leaving, only the W.I.T.C.H girls would stay for a little longer. Julian took his grandson in his hands and suggested to put him to sleep. He walked out of the room followed by Caleb, who had to go and take some things for Cornelia back from their home on Earth, as she would have to spend at least 2 or 3 more days in the hospital with Killian.

Once they were finally alone, Irma didn't miss the opportunity to tease her good friend the Fire guardian again:

"Damn what a day, huh Taranee? Cornelia officially became a mother and you finally told Nige about your powers."

"She told him?"- Cornelia and Will gasped in unison. This was news to them, as only Hay Lin had known about the dinner which they had planned for that night.

"So, how did he take it? Is he cool about it?"

"Yeah, you can say so."- Taranee muttered, glaring at Irma. "But that's not the biggest news today, I mean come on, Corny had a baby."

"Wait to escape from the limelight, Tara"- Irma rolled her eyes.

But she was just joking, and they all knew it. She and Taranee sat on the couch in the hospital room, while Will and Hay Lin sat on the end of Cornelia's bed. She in her turn just leaned back regally, on several pillows.

"Will, but what were you going to tell us about what happened with you and Mrs. Vandom."- Taranee suddenly remembered.

Will sighed, but nodded. Yes, she had almost forgotten about this ridiculous situation, but now she would be telling it to her friends. They were all eager to hear about it. After all, together, they had experienced much more serious things than this story, though it was quite unprecedented itself.

"Well, yes. A very bizarre thing happened, Dean texted me and told me that my mom was fighting with Serena for these burial places she and dad bought together after their wedding, but when I got to her house, Serena was there and she..."

But the sudden opening of the door interrupted her. The girls turned around startled, as a breathless looking Yan Lin with messed up hair entered the room.

"Grandma!?"- Hay Lin exclaimed. "What are you doing here, I thought you were going back home to take your medicine and get some rest, you weren't feeling good?"

"Not quite, granddaughter."- the old woman shook her head briskly. "Something _loopy_ happened, it might be bad news. We have to tell Caleb and Julian, Nerissa vanished, after the Cursed Mirror broke, she..."

"The what again?"- Taranee interrupted her. "Cursed Mirror?"

"Oh, not again."- Irma whined.

"Ya, ya, but that doesn't matter, it's destroyed!"- the old lady waved her hands. "I'm telling you, everything went dark and then Nerissa was gone and..."

"But Nerissa was here the entire time, Yan Lin."- Cornelia raised her eyebrow. "When they let everyone in to see me and my son, she walked in with everyone else."

"What?!"

"Oh, hi Yanny, what took you so long?"- the Asian woman almost had a hear-attack as she rapidly turned around and saw her at the threshold.

There she was, looking absolutely fine, she had even fixed her makeup. _But when?_ Yan Lin looked back at the confused faces behind her and then again at the smiling woman in front of her.

"Nerissa?"

"Yes, dear, it's me. I am glad that you could join us. Tea?"

She handed her the cup with the hot beverage inside, but Yan Lin didn't take it. She could only stare into the collected green eyes of her friend, at a complete loss.

**A/N: This was part 2 of "A tricky delivery", do let me know what you thought of it. :)  
****And have in mind that there are approximately only 9 more chapters left til the end of Arc.2, the Arc. of the Ex-Guardians. Arc. 3 will finally feature Phobos, a villain many of you have been asking me about, but that doesn't exclude all the other characters that have been a part of this entire story so far. They will all continue to be be an important part of every other plot-line, as we continue to explore the life of the Hales/Crossnics & W.I.T.C.H. together, so do stay tuned. :))**


	32. Familiar Future

_"Put that gun down, Serena. This is not a game!"_

_"Oh my God, Will, she has a gun!"- Susan screamed in terror and shielded her daughter with her own body. "She has a gun!'_

_"I'm sorry. But you left me no other choice"- for a pregnant woman who was about to commit a murder, or at least an attempt to murder, Serena's voice was quite the even-tempered sound. So cold-blooded. _

_Will wasn't impressed by that, she was simply repulsed and yes, perhaps a little bit scared, because she didn't know what to expect from that woman. Her mother on the other hand was utterly terrified, and it was understandable, she really wanted to save her daughter and herself, but Will knew that she was the one who could easily defend them. It was just that Serena's pregnancy could complicate things a bit. If anything, the redhead didn't want to harm the child which she was carrying..._

_"You can have the burial places, have them for free, just leave me and my daughter. Leave my home, please!"_

_"Now why did I have to pull out the big guns for us to start to get along so well, Susan?"- Serena's smug smile really bugged the keeper of the Heart. "I'm not going to leave before you sign the documents that I've brought for you. Sign them and I will see myself out."_

_"Fine, I will do it! Just don't hurt us. Promise that you won't shoot!"- Susan trembled upon the coffee table, as she did her best not to lose the gun from her eyes. She lifted a pen up as to show the other woman that she is ready to sign anything._

_"If you don't try to play smart, I won't."- Serena threw a bunch of papers from her "Birkin" bag in Susan's face . "Sign these, quickly."_

_"No, mom. You will not do any such thing."- Will said firmly and pulled the pen out of her mother's hands._

_"Will! Yes I will if that is to keep us safe! The irony of dying for some graves, think of it!"- Susan panicked and tried to get the pen back, but Will wouldn't let her. "Please, Will! T-this is serious, if she wants them so much she can have them. PLEASE!"_

_"That's how I though too before she pulled out a gun."- her daughter frowned. "I won't allow it now that I've seen her real face. You were right about her, why would you sign the papers now? She is nothing but an ordinary gold-digger and a criminal, as it seems."_

_"Don't make me shoot you, Will honey."- Serena shook her head, fueling Susan's horror. "I will do it, let her sign if you don't want trouble. I am warning you for the last time."_

_"Not a chance, Serena honey..."- Will mimicked her annoying tone._

_"WILHELMINA!"_

_"...Because you're going to jail!"_

_Serena smirked._

_"Really? And who will testify against me after I blow your heads?"_

_The guardian shook her head. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, she thought as she put her left hand behind her back. Only one spark was needed. This wasn't going to be too hard, and most importantly, the baby wouldn't suffer._

_"And how are you going to do that, if you don't have a GUN!"- as she yelled that, the tiny bolt flew from her finger, striking Serena's hand. With a scream she set the weapon flying, influenced by the sudden pain. It landed too far away for her to reach it..._

_"How did you do that?!"- Serena gasped in shock, after realizing what had just happened._

_But this sudden twist gave Susan new bravery. Before Serena could go after her weapon, she slapped her face and then roughly held her hands behind her back:_

_"How dare you come into my house and try to threaten me and my daughter with a gun, huh?! How dare you! Aren't you ashamed of the baby which is inside you, you vial woman, what kind of a woman are you?! Will, call the police!"_

_"That is exactly what I'll do, mom."- Will nodded as she approached the disarmed Serena. "Not so smug now, are we Serena? Let's see what exactly you wanted my mother to sign."- and she took the documents from the coffee table._

_"No, don't do it, Will."- Serena said._

_"And why wouldn't I? You just said you'd kill us if we don't obey you. Let us see what's this. It must be bigger than some ordinary burial places..."_

_"Because if you call the police on me, your father's baby dies."_

Will parked her car in front of the big modern house near Heatherfield with a grim expression on her face. That same house which her father had bought for himself and Serena a few years ago. Now Serena was the only one who lived in it. That _snake_. Who would have thought that her mother, who she deliberately had not informed about today, would turn out to be right.

The young redhead locked the vehicle. She really had much more enjoyable things to attend to, she could spend time with her friends, she could possibly finish some work which she had started, she could go and see Cornelia and Killian...But no, she had to meet Serena on her urgent request. If it wasn't for her dad's child that she was carrying, Will wasn't going to spare her at all, but was now naturally interested to hear what she had to say. Even it was going to most probably going to be, utter crap.

Two evenings ago, they had had to let her go, because of her threats, but that didn't mean that she would always win.

The day was gloomy with the dark clouds on Heatherfield's sky, as in unison with Will's mood. She wore a pair of cargo jeans and a dark red top that made her look quite fine, but the dark circles around her eyes were still evident. The young woman frowned and headed for the house, when she heard wheels of a car behind herself.

"Oh, no, Matt! How could you do this to me!"- she groaned when her boyfriend parked next to her car with her mother on the front seat next to him.

"And how could _you_ come here alone?"- Susan opened the door with a swift. "This woman is dangerous Will, you saw it with your own eyes. Next time she points a gun at you, you won't be able to make her drop it with a shout."

_No, next time I'll make her stupid extensions strangle her,_ Will thought angrily, but only sighed.

"Will, I know you can take care of yourself, but still, it's better if we are together."- Matt began. "If we're here only to talk, then why are you mad that we followed you."

"I'll talk to you about that later."- Will growled grumpily, but Susan caught her hand.

"No, Will, I insisted. Matt only took me with him out of respect. He is not at fault, but you are! You came here all alone, what if that viper tries to hurt you again? She can't be trusted and you know it."- she sighed. "I love you Will, and all I want is to protect you."

"The same applies for me mom, I love you, that's why I don't want you to come in Serena's way. I want to protect you too."- Will sighed again. "But since we're here, I guess that we might as well go in together."

"And protect each other."- Susan smiled.

Will smiled in return and took the hand which her mother was offering her:

"Don't forget me."- Matt beamed from behind and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and her mother's shoulders.

"Let's go and see what is Serena up to now."

* * *

When she opened her eyes, her head ached brutally. What time was it? Where was she? The last thing she remembered was the explosion in the hidden room..._The Cursed Mirror!_ Had it been destroyed? Had it done that? But all her questions seemed to have one answer, and that answer was in the face of the woman who entered the strange underground jungle, allowed in by the hedgerow.

"Oh, you woke up. About time, you've been sleeping for over 24 hours. It appears that I've cast a slightly too strong sleeping curse."

"Where am I, you _sod_."- the raven-haired woman moaned as she rubbed her head. It felt as if it was going to explode. "What have you done?"

"Oh, Nerissa."- Kadma shook her head with a cold smile. "You're finally where I want you to be and that is all that matters."

"Just you wait, I'll show you..._Quintessence_!"- but her spell didn't do anything. The electric field bars didn't even flicker. Her magic wasn't working...

"You'll show me what?"- Kadma just laughed. "Do you think that I'd give you the chance to escape that easily? You're in my prison now, a cage created with my very own energy. From the inside you can't do anything, neither can you teletransport or fold on the territory of the place I brought you to."- and she spread her arms showing off their surroundings. "I know full well that amulets and Hearts in particular, can not be taken by force, that's why you still keep your _stolen_ ones. But they're useless as long as you're here."

Nerissa looked at the Mage ring as the other woman explained all that. It all appeared to be true. So escaping wasn't going to be instant, what of it? She had escaped imprisonment worse than this. After 20 years on the top of a mountain, nothing could scare her anymore. But she wasn't willing to waste any more time though. Now that she had close people to love and want to be with, spending even another day in here didn't sound good. _I must think of something fast,_ Nerissa realized.

"You planned this all along, didn't you."- she whispered. "From the moment you showed up in the hospital to warn me about the mirror. It was a trap."

Kadma approached her cage and smiled.  
Her magenta eyeshadow and raiment bedecked with jewels, flashed in the light streaming through the vaulted ivy-covered ceiling.

"Nerissa, you're an expert on baseness, but this time fate was clearly not on your side."- she narrated. "Once I got to know about the mirror from Elyon, I took care of it myself. You all seemed to forget that I am the Queen of Zamballa, and when it's in my kingdom, I am fully capable of dealing with it on my own."

"Oh, no one has forgotten, dear. It's just that nobody cares about you enough to think about it."- Nerissa hissed venomously, but Kadma continued unperturbed:

"Still and all, I couldn't miss this golden opportunity. I sent a fake mirror to Meridian, one cursed by me. I knew that no one there will know the difference, neither would they try to destroy it again, as they simply didn't know the right way to do that. Even the young Queen there, she has ruled for over 10 years, but she's still just a child. And her regents are quite unfamiliar with magic, all in my favor, don't you think?"

"I see."- Nerissa forced a sly smile on her lips. No, Kadma wouldn't see her down in the dumps, no matter what. - "You took advantage of their idiocy."

"But the best part is that this time, I managed to fool you too."- the former Earth guardian continued. "It was sweet of you to rush over there and once again try to fix your mess with deceit, only for your darling grand-baby, relying on the old legend of the Cursed Mirror...Without suspecting that I have already taken care of everything. But then again, you didn't have time to question anything, you were so worried about the little one. Congratulations, by the way, your grandson was born healthy and well. When Elyon tried to destroy the mirror, she unleashed my curse and that was when you were folded herе. After all, with mutual efforts, though unknowingly on their part, we all managed to put you where you belong._ Behind the bars_. Isn't it great?"

Nerissa's smile had quenched completely by now, but that only made the other woman more triumphant.

"So you destroyed the original Cursed Mirror?"- the former keeper of the Heart sought clarification. "Legend has it that if you do so, the spirit enclosed inside will be released, so where is he? Where's the genie?"

"Inquiring, just like you were in highschool, I see."- Kadma carped. "Especially when it comes to magic and power, of course. I admit that I tried to make him grant a wish of mine, but he wouldn't cooperate. That's why I had to do this."- and she said that, two trees came from behind the vines and brought a middle-aged man with dark skin and a beard, tied with ensorcelled chains, near their Queen.

"On our way to where we're going, we shall dispose of him. He has done immense evil over the centuries."- Kadma declared, as she glanced down at the man in her feet. "He is even worse than you. But, as you know, not so close to my heart too. He is simply going to die, you will have a slightly different fate."

"Cruel."- Nerissa noted mockingly, as she followed the man with her eyes. "I just wonder how did you convince Halinor into this? She would never agree to kill a stranger, a not so bad when it comes to appearance man, whatever they say about him... Halinor is just such a person, she just might as well even develop feelings for him..."

At last she had annoyed her, and Kadma's frantic expression, as well as the silence with which she had responded, testified to this.

"...Unless you haven't told her."- the prisoner whispered with delight. "Aww, poor Kadma. Poor silly, old Kads. Why are you ruining you last chances of getting a happy ending? When she finds out everything about your little plans, she'll be crushed, she won't ever trust you or..."

"SHUT UP!"- Kadma came as close to her, as the bars allowed her to. The anger in her eyes was eloquent. Ah, that was better. It was always better when she was the intimidated one amid them, ever since their teen days. Nerissa couldn't gloat for too long though, even in her mind . Another sharp pain in her head ruined the moment.

"Don't make me change my mind, Nerissa."- Kadma whispered aggressively. "Don't make me leave you to die as well."

"If you're not going to kill me, why did you abduct me?"- Nerissa raised an eyebrow from her cage. "You prefer to imprison me in some other trinket? Huh, please!"

Kadma just shook her head.

"You will come to know soon. For now, let's just say that I'm going to give you one last chance."

Nerissa looked at her old friend in disbelief as she took the glass of water from her hands. A new chance from Kadma was like growing a new head after getting yours cut off - almost unthinkable. But still, she had no choice but to sit and wait. Only the time, which she hated to have to waste here, would show the truth.

_**Heatherfield, Taranee&Nigel's home, 7:30 PM**_

"Good evening, you guys. What's up?"- Nigel got home earlier from work with a polite smile finding his girlfriend, her friend and her grandmother at their apartment.

While the others greeted him, Taranee was disturbed. She began to mumble, forgetting about her revelation, and Hay Lin had to remind her that Nigel already knew the truth and that there was no need to pay attention to what was being said in his presence.

_Well, maybe I still prefer to spare him some things_, she thought irritated. Nigel had already made room for himself next to her, on the bar stools in front of the kitchen island. Hay Lin and Yan Lin were on the other side.

"So, Mrs. Lin, what's the dealio? You were on the old guardian team right? That's sweet."- the young man began with a smile.

"That would be correct."- the old lady beamed in response.

"So, you're worried because your old teammate?..."

"Nerissa."- Hay Lin specified.

"Caleb's mother. Right, she was a guardian too. What's the prob with her."

Taranee watched them talk about all this in awkwardness. She was still cringing seeing her boyfriend so pumped about these things, which used to be a part of her secret life that was no longer a secret. At least to him.

"That's the thing, Nigel, grandma is being paranoid."- Hay Lin began, but her grandmother cut her off:

"Am not! I am just saying that she did a very strange thing."

"But what exactly did she do?"- Nigel asked with curiosity. "Did she..."

"Nigel."- Taranee stopped him. "Do you mind getting us something to drink?"

"Oh, Taranee, I'll do that, leave the boy..."

"From the supermarket."- the dark woman specified, ignoring Yan Lin's suggestion. "A bottle of white wine maybe?"

"Hey, you got it. I'll be right back, don't go on too far without me."- and he quickly went out the vintage-styled kitchen.

Taranee sighed and began to speak quickly, as if something big depended on it.

"This is what I have: so, we know that Killian was born in 9:43 PM. Having in mind the five hour difference, that makes it 2:43 AM in Meridian. But Yan Lin said that she and Blunk arrived at the Palace at approximately 2:30 local time. We were all allowed to first see Cornelia about 50 minutes after her son was born, let's say it was 10:30 PM, something like that. I didn't pay attention to where Nerissa was at that time, but she indeed walked in the hospital room with us. Now you see, that means it was 3:30 AM in Meridian, this is where things slightly don't add up. Yan Lin said that the whole fiasco with the mirror took quite some time, there was a fight, talking and whatnot... So, could have all that ended in an hour, for Nerissa to quickly fold back to the hospital? Yes, it could have. Mrs. Lin doesn't remember the exact time when everything went black in the hidden room, but she arrived at the hospital at approximately 11:15 PM; 45 minutes after Nerissa..."

"That's crazy and I don't know why you're doing this, Taranee."- Hay Lin interrupted her.

"Why am I doing what?!"- Taranee exclaimed. "I'm trying to investigate and confirm whether Yan Lin's worries are..."

"No, not that!"- Hay Lin shook her head at breakneck speed. "I'm talking about Nigel. Why do you keep meeting his enthusiasm with rebuffs? That behavior will be a mistake, I am telling you.

Taranee could feel her cheeks burning up.

"I do not!"- she began defensively. "I...this is a little too personal, Hay Lin. Can we please go back to discussing Nerissa's..."

"No, Taranee, stop with that already."- Hay Lin said in an unlikely sharp voice, stunning both women in the kitchen. "We've been discussing Nerissa for months, she's back to be with her family, when will you all get that and let it be? We need to talk about us, not about her. Look, I was impressed by Irma's bravery and I thought that you were brave too. She told Martin, she helps him adjust... You know, I felt like I still needed to give Eric some time, but when I see you back off now, I am 101% sure. I want him to know, and when I tell him, which will be soon, I will not leave him hanging like you do with Nigel. I just feel that it isn't fair. You're not being fair!"

"Well then, I am glad that I could help you by setting the "what we should not do" example."- Taranee whispered coldly before turning around and leaving the room.

Hay Lin sighed.

"Let's go home, grandma."

"Your intentions are good, but your approach is wrong, granddaughter."- the old lady said wisely as she left the plates she had served for Taranee and Nigel on the kitchen table. Since arriving in the apartment, she had managed to prepare some traditional Chinese pasta for the householders.  
"Revealing the secret of being a guardian to someone is a big step, which everyone takes in a different way."

"But you never told grandpa."- Hay Lin noted despondently.

Yan Lin smiled with melancholy.

"Ehh, not quite. I told him once."

"What?!"- Hay Lin gasped. "But you never said..."

"It didn't work out."- the old woman simply said. "The truth almost broke our family apart."

"But why...grandpa loved you, why wouldn't he..."

"As I said, different ways of coping, Qīn*. I didn't choose the right time, I waited for too long. Then he couldn't accept it...Which is why I had to erase that truth from his memories."- Yan Lin shrugged to her granddaughter's astonishment. "Ahh don't look at me like that, no matter how mad Enlai was, sipping a little forgetting potion over his noodles wasn't that hard. Besides, your grandma is quite the clever broad, ain't she? "- she winked.

Hay Lin leaned on the kitchen island. All these emotional revelations for an evening were more than enough.

"But Nigel is supportive, he is willing to accept her as a guardian. That's the difference, grandma."

"I know, but the burden and responsibilities that come with the secret remain. I know you just want to help them Hay Lin, but maybe temporary distance is Taranee's way of coping with the burden. Even after a slave is released, it takes time for them to get used to freedom. To stop feeling the chains... Have you thought about that?"

The Air guardian fell silent. No, she hadn't. She also hadn't intended to offend her friend or start a fight with her, as per usual she was seeing the world through gullible eyes, but one thing she knew for sure:

"I only reacted like that because I know that she can do better, grandma. And I want the best for my friends. Taranee should forget about her fear and just embrace the fact that Nigel can be a part of both her lives. And I know she wants that, she's just scared to admit it, what is left try it..."

"Time, my sweet granddaughter. Time holds the solutions to all of our problems. Give her the time to think."-and as the two Lin women silently left, seeing their selves out of the apartment, the Fire guardian slowly walked in front of the bookshelf, she had been hiding behind by now.

A small tear, warmed by the magic of friendship, rolled down her face.

**_Hale penthouse,2:40 PM the following day_**

"Killian? You named my first great-grandson Killian? What is that supposed to mean, that he is a killer? Than he kills? What kind of word game? This is plain moronic, Cornelia Hale. You _should've_ asked me!"

Cornelia, who had kept a poker face for 20 minutes straight, managed to reply sarcastically:

"Yes, grandmother. That's _exactly_ what it means."

Vera Hale waved her hand in a managing manner making the pearls on her bracelet dance.

"Next time."- Caleb said, winning himself a glare from his girlfriend.

"Anyways, despite your- dunce decision, one mustn't cry over split milk! We are living in the 21st century, I get it (_Yeah, right you do_, Cornelia rolled her eyes.), at least he is gorgeous."- and Vera rocked the baby in her arms, with true joy. "Yes you are, dear great-grandson, yes you are!"

"Would you look at that. Even her rigor could not resist the little handsome man."- Harold whispered in his wife's ear as they watched the elderly lady expressing her fondness for their grandson.

"An interesting word for your mother's wickedness."- Elizabeth only pursed her lips, feeling his hand on her thigh. "But that baby is truly a blessing. Cornelia is a mother. I still can't believe it, Harold, can you?"

It was lovely to have Cornelia, Caleb and Killian over at their place. She had been planning on visiting their house later anyway, but Vera had arrived again and insisted on inviting them to the penthouse. Elizabeth decided it was for the best to bury the hatchet when it came to her mother in-law. Who knew, maybe taking care of Killian would bring them closer together and help them endure each other more.

"Lillian come and meet your nephew."- Vera demanded, catching a glimpse of her younger granddaughter close to the door. "Where have you been going again? Did you not know that Cornelia had her son?"

"Hi, everyone."- Lillian muttered as she walked inside the apartment. "Congrats, Cornelia. Congrats, Caleb."

"Thanks, Lilly."- the young parents replied in unison.

Lillian smiled and walked over to her grandmother to take a look at the baby and take him in her arms, but before she could do that, Vera scolded her:

"Did you wash your hands? A baby is not a joke, Lillian Rosemary Hale. Chop-chop!"

Lillian didn't argue, she went off to fulfill her grandmother's order.

"He's adorable."- she said, before vanishing in the way to the bathroom

Meanwhile, Napoleon climbed on the couch between Caleb and Cornelia. The rebel leader absently petted the cat, as he watched Vera speak to his son about the future with a smile. Cornelia's grandmother could be too much at times, but she was also self-assertive, and that was exactly how she had earned his respect.

"I'm glad to see you too, rebel boy. But work comes before pleasure."- both Cornelia and Caleb jumped in there places at the sound of that.

"Napoleon!"- the Earth guardian hissed. "Shut up! How can you be talking in front of my parents and..."

"Doll, doll! Calm down, I'mma Familiar, not a fool."- Napoleon sounded slightly offended. "I paused them. So that we can talk in peace."

And he was right, both Elizabeth and Harold seemed to be frozen in the middle of talking to each other on the other couch. Killian was the only one beside his parents, who made noises in the hands of his magically frozen great-grandmother. Apparently the spell hadn't affected him.

"Talk about what?"- Caleb wanted to know.

"About your little descendant of course."- Napoleon stretched his back and lazily yawned. "About that little diaper."

"What about Killian?"- Cornelia stood up and walked over to her baby in a protective manner. "Let me guess, he has some immense powers as well? Come on, he was just born the other day! Can't this wait?"

"He might have, doll. T'all depends on your decision. You have to decide wisely."

Caleb and Cornelia exchanged glances.

"A decision about what exactly?"- the blonde asked after a deep breath. She didn't like the feeling which was suddenly in her chest one bit.

"As you know, your sister is the Heart of Earth and will soon be old enough to be aware of that. Then we, her regents, yours truly, Matty-boy and the rat, will have to let go of her power. Such were the rules and conditions, doll."

Cornelia felt a shiver pass through her body. She had almost forgotten about this unacceptable reality that had inevitably overtaken her:

"But w-what does that have to do with my son?"

"Well here comes the thin part, beautiful."- the Familiar purred as he rubbed himself against her ankles. Cornelia knelt down and picked him up. "Is your sister really prepared for that? Yeah, I didn't think so too."- he added when he saw the Earth guardian look down.

Yes, ten years ago, Lillian's adulthood seemed so far away, that she always delayed preparing her for her future. The young girl had a life of her own now, more stable than ever, she had her goals and dreams ... Cornelia couldn't just take all that away from her.

"So, what are you saying?"- Caleb demanded. "What does Killian have to do with Lillian's coming to age?"

"Nothing, rebel boy. He can only turn out to be her lifepreserver. If the Earth guardian agrees to, of course."

"What?"- Cornelia exclaimed. "Are you saying that our son..."

"Can become the Heart of Earth, yes, exactly, doll face."-Napoleon meowed. "You have the option of_ transferring_ Lillian's powers into that baby. But once you choose this, there is no going back. Think about it well."

"What are we to benefit from this?"- Caleb spat. "We would only put Killian at unnecessary risk and strain from an early age and..."

"I will finally be able to cultivate and raise that power the right way. If my son becomes the Heart of Earth, I will be able to take care of that responsibility in the best way there is, so that one day he will not be in Lilian's current situation."- Cornelia whispered, shocking her boyfriend.

"Exactly."- the familiar jumped from her arms, on Vera's frozen shoulder, looking down at the giggling child. "Now that you're a mother, things are different. You can gild this power only while caring for your child. The next 18 years of his life will be vital for the magic of your world. Of course, if you choose for him to get your sister's powers."

Cornelia's impulsive confidence washed away and she was saddened. Even that didn't seem completely right to her. How was she supposed to act in this situation? There were so many questions she had no answer to. What was right and what was wrong?

"Cornelia, this is not needed. You'll rob Lillian of her powers, is that what you want?"- Caleb reasoned with her. "Killian is still a baby, why do you want to determine his fate from now? If you make him the Heart of Earth, will he be able to visit Meridian at all? What responsibilities is he going to have? Obligations that he won't even be able to choose on his own...Do you even consider all that?"

"Caleb, I don't know! I don't know what I want to do right now, believe me. I need to think about this."- she snapped. "I just don't know."

"I can see you're not on the same page about this and I understand that you need time. But you've got to know, that time is limited. The decision must be made."- Napoleon jumped back on the couch.

"_How_ limited?"- Cornelia demanded.

"Lillian's 18th Birthday is your due date, doll face. On September the 22nd, us regents, must give on the power of the Heart of Earth."

Cornelia sighed and looked at her boyfriend with evident concern in her eyes. Caleb frowned as well, and simply placed a hand on her back.

"That's three weeks from today..."

* * *

**Qīn- "dear" from Chinese**

**A/N: Cornelia's son's name is actually inspired by Captain Hook from "Once Upon a Time" :) Looks like she is a fan :D I liked the name and thought that it was somewhat original and individual, as most character in W.I.T.C.H do have unique names. **

**Don't forget so share your comments on the latest chapters with me :)))  
**

**Til next time!  
Lots of Love,  
jimelization **


	33. The Decision

Chapter 33: The Decision

"_If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself."_

"Hey, hey, hey! My studio is not the tree where you can k-i-s-s-i-n- g."- Irma boomed once she walked in with her morning coffee and saw her brother and his girlfriend, sitting on the desk in front of him.

"Why don't you say that to Martin?"- Chris bared his teeth, but Lillian quickly gathered her stuff.

"No, she is right. I need to be getting to school anyway."- the young girl said. "I'll be going."

"That's right, your first period is about to start soon."- Irma exclaimed looking at her watch. "Hey, isn't he supposed to attend to?"- she pointed at her brother who just made a sour face.

"No, he is excused, that note that he is practicing here allows him to skip some classes. Well, I'll leave you to work ... have a nice day!"

"Wait, what note? I never signed a note that he...MARTIN!"-Irma suddenly discovered her brother's little trick and she did not like it at all. Martin was gonna get it later, for being so unreflective...

"_Yes, sugar lips?_"- came his muffed response from the back room.

Irma gritted her teeth, but before she could yell again Lillian tried to calm her down with the best she could:

"No, don't... It's for Chris's best interest to be here, really, the classes which he skips aren't that important...It's important to work here to get his college credits and all that...Please Irma."

"Incontinently."- the Water guardian growled under her nose, glaring at her brother's impudent face. He did not appreciate this one bit! "Anyway honey, go to school. You have your first period with Mr. Collins right?"

When Lillian nodded, the young adult made a comic face amid instructing:

"Tell that dreamboat that I may not be able to turn in for his lecture today. I'm _pretty_ busy here."

Lillian nodded and before she left, Irma saw her smile weakly. So her mission was achieved, she had sensed that the girl is under the weather...Then she stopped her attention on Chris who browsed through his smartphone, as if she was not even there.

"Chris, mom did not scam me to take you here for an internship, so that you could waste that chance too, you idler!"

"I don't want to be here either, what do you think?"- he did not remain obliged. "That I am dying to stay here with you and your boyfriend instead of spending time with Lillian?"

"Oh yeah?"- Irma yelled. "Tell that to Anna Bannister, not to me! I put up with you and your immature behavior just because of her! And if you want to do something sensible with your life, better yet grow the fuck up already, Christopher Lair!"

The teenager paused and turned to his microphone. He wouldn't argue for obvious truths, he knew his big sister was helping him, though reluctantly. At the same moment, Martin appeared in this part of the studio and became the object of her anger.

"Hey sugarplum, you need to read the morning..."

"Shut up, Martin!"- Irma barked and hurled past him grabbing the script from his hands. "I need to do everything around here! And you, what do you do? You gave the brat a note with which he can skip school."

"But he needed that to be able to collect all his credit and..."

"I don't care! School has just started!"- and she sat heavily in her big blue chair. She had to begin with the news... "Chris is supposed to come here in the afternoon, _after_ his classes, that was our agreement. But he is just looking for a way to skip school! Thanks to him, I think I scared off Lillian..."- she confessed, as Martin came behind her to put a can of coke on her desk. " Poor girl, I think she wasn't in a good mood to begin with..."

"No, she wasn't."- Chris announced fiercely. "Cuz she has a great bigger sister, just like me. Who still treats her like crap. At least you agreed to mom's conditions. She is worse...she is..."

"What are you talking about?"- Irma yelped in surprise. "What did Corny do, did they have a fight?"

"You came before I got to hear the details."- Chris shrugged bitterly and put his earphones on. "But Corny is wicked."

They were ready to go live, Martin gave the sign. Chris was also set. The red light would go on any minute now, but Irma was distracted.

Her brother's last revelation had left her both curious and weirded out. What could have possibly happened that Lillian is so upset with Cornelia? Yeah, throughout their maturation they often failed to get along, but now they were both close to being grown-ass women. Especially Cornelia! And to have another big fight now, right after she gave birth?_ No, something doesn't add up here_, Irma bluntly read her opening lines when it hit her. Perhaps that was the reason indeed...

* * *

The various images of her kingdom, swirling in the all-seeing royal sands were a multi-functional time-killer. She checked to see if everything was generally fine while occupying herself with something at the same time, after discovering that there was nothing interesting on TV, like every other day.

The Queen was significantly out of mood today, if she succumbed to any emotion, then it would be a negative one, that was for sure.

The majestic Throne Room was just like every other room in the Palace- _lonely_. Elyon was used to the loneliness, beside her adoptive parents, who were currently out of the Palace, and Galgheita, who was busy with her own assignments, she had never had any other close person around here. Only for the last few months she had had that-the feeling of someone else's presence between these cold walls, the feeling of a friend nearby...But they were all gone now, as suddenly as they had arrived. Cornelia, Caleb, his parents and their newborn were back to their life on Earth, leaving her all alone again.

The temporary liveliness that they had brought with them had faded again with their departure, and daily only the servants and guards could be seen in the castle again, taking care of her, God knows why. She didn't want all that unnecessary care, she didn't want to live this type of life. What was the point of all this staff when she was alone all the time. Sometimes she didn't even want to be a Queen...

And then, in the moments when despair was strongest, she just had to remind herself of her mother, her father, their reign, and how, regardless of their fate, she had to justify not only their expectations, but also those of the people. She was the Light of Meridian. All these people relied on her...she couldn't let all of them down, just because she was unhappy with her title.

Like other times (when she remembered to use them), her sands showed a crease between the worlds made with the amulet she had enchanted some time ago. The amulet she gave to Julian. For a moment there her heart trembled with hope. Could it be? Could it be that they were back, even for a little while? But just then the image became clearer and her hope died.

_"But our appearances might cause chaos on Earth."- Aldarn said to his father and Vathek."A little glamouring magic from the Queen will surely be of great assistance..."- she was peering directly into Aldarn and his father's shop, where her amulet had been activated. Not by a visit from Earth, but a visit to Earth._

_"I told you, the fold will lead us directly to Caleb's house on Earth, nobody will see us. And if we are to go among the Earthlings after that, there are people in the house to help us with the disguises."- Drake said tucking his white shirt in his pants. His words were met with raised eyebrows by the other three men._

_"Easy for you to be so calm, when looking like that. Your race is almost identical to the Earthling one Drake, even if born on Meridian. While our ethnicities are..."_

_"Vathek, it will be alright.- the blond man assured him. "I already told you. There are alleys who can help us with than on Earth, we just can't go to the Queen with such a request. You all know that she more than anything wishes that she could be next to her friends, but she is not to leave the kingdom...Imagine how hard all this is on her. I don't want to trouble her Majesty when others can do the job too."_

_"Are you talking about Nerissa, because I still don't trust her."- Aketon said. "She will most probably turn us into passlings or something of that very sort. I don't trust her."_

_"And you never will, but Julian does."- Drake shrugged. "And we can't change that."_

_"I wouldn't even dare try."- the older man agreed. "She is someone I would not want as an enemy."_

_"I can certainly see where Captain Julian is coming from though. She is hot."- Aldarn estimated, before they all went on their way_

_"Son, don't disappoint me."_

_"Tell Raythor about it. He called the witch 'voluptuous'. What a poetic soul he turned out to be."- Vathek snickered, being the last one to walk through the fold before it's final closing._

The sands turned ordinary again, but Elyon had seen enough to make her eyes sting and water. Even her most loyal subjects knew of her situation and pitied her. Why did the life of the Light of Meridian have to be so dark...

**_Heatherfield, Caleb&Cornelia's house, 10:20 AM_**

"Come in!"- Hay Lin opened the door for her friends with a huge smile on her face. "Blunk is taking a shower, Caleb finally showed Cornelia the crib which he made for Killian, and Nerissa is baking cookies!"

Irma and Will, who stood at the threshold, just stared point-blank, as Matt caught up with them.

"Blunk is taking a shower?"- Irma repeated incredulously.

"Nerissa is baking cookies?"- Will raised an eyebrow. "Have we gotten ourselves into some sort of parallel universe, because these two statements blow my mind."

"I'm just hoping Cornelia approved of that crib, because I spent a good couple of hours helping out with it."- Matt commented.

When they walked in the house they witnessed family commotion at a whole new level. The crib had been taken in the living room and Killian had been placed inside of it, as Cornelia and Caleb lively talked with their guests. Vathek, Drake, Aldarn and his father greeted the new arrivals together with the householders. It sure was a good thing that the house was big. Julian also joined them, when Nerissa appeared from the kitchen, just as Hay Lin had said, and to Will's astonishment, indeed had a tray with cookies in her hands. _Wow, look who has suddenly turned into a doting grandma,_ the redhead thought.

"No dramatic makeup, no high heels, _no_ fashion statements?"- Irma observed Nerissa's casual choice of daily look. "What's she trying to do now, look like a teenager? Oh come on, over-gussying up was the only thing that made her look at least a little bit older than us. This woman hasn't got a_ single_ wrinkle on her face!"

"Yup, she is stunning."- Matt agreed, much to both guardians' annoyance.

"Is that so, _dear heart_. Would you two stop fueling her ego?!"- Will scolded them. "The last thing she needs is more self-confidence when I've just started to make peace with her..."

"She can't hear us."- Irma objected. "I think..."

"So you girls, Taranee couldn't make it, I take it?"- Cornelia noted, coming closer to them with Killian in her arms. He had proven to be quite a smart baby. He was calm in front of others, but at night he could be restless, crying without a reason until his parents take him in their bed. _Like father, like son_, Cornelia thought amusedly. "Nigel drama?"- she guessed casually.

"It's her mother this time."- Will corrected her. "She insisted that she works all day. Taranee might be into dancing and photography and all that, but let's be real, she is most probably going to end up working at her family's counting house. "

"As a notary. How boring."- the blonde snorted, placing her son in Hay Lin's eager open arms. She she smiled at him with genuine affection, as if he were a dear Christmas present from her childhood .

"At least she'll make money _and_ time for the things she likes."- Will shrugged. "Unlike if she was to be a judge like her mom."

"Well,_ I guess_ you're right, Will, but sill, pretty bor..."

"Hey, how come Blunk is taking a shower though? Nobody explained that to me. To be fair, it's so unbelievable that I don't think anyone can give an explanation! It has to be a miracle! A Christmas carol in September, or an Easter phenomenon at the end of Summer..."

Cornelia rolled her eyes at her friend's goofing around that had interrupted her:

"He wants to spend time with Killian and that's why he's following my rules. It's not that hard to understand it when you actually think about it, don't you think, Irmy?"

Irma scowled, but before she could reply, Nerissa coughed loud enough to be heard by everyone:

"If I can have your attention for a minute. Our dear guests that come from Meridian today."- Aketon and Vathek turned their heads at that. "I would like to once again thank you for being here with us to honor the birth of my son's firstborn. Thank you for bringing gifts for him, following all Meridian traditions, regardless of my presence and despite of my past. The entire house is at your disposal, if you would need anything feel free to ask. If you'd allow me to, I will gladly prepare all your favorite dishes for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I just want to once again prove to all of you that I'm a new person, and to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. You are all very dear to my son and husband, which is why you're now dear to me too. With all that being said...feel at home, sweet guests. And once again thank you. Your company means a lot... As of course does all of our Earth friends' presence too, people that we interact with on a daily basis. Girls, thank you too. You're great friends to my future daughter in law, therefore you'll be most cherished by me too. I solemnly promise you that from today on, with the growth of our family, only bright days await us."

There was nothing to follow after this speech except applause and approving exclamations. Even though it had come as a thunderstorm from all clear sky. Nerissa might have left the reign of the Universe behind her back, but few and in their wildest dreams had expected her to speak so welcomingly and widely to just everyone. After all, she was known for keeping her love only for a few people. Apparently all of a sudden, her sense of community and empathy had unlocked and developed.

Julian and Caleb seemed to be the only ones who did not find what was happening to be out of the ordinary at the slightest, their eyes gleamed with genuine joy and affection, as Caleb hugged his mother with one hand and his father with the other, rocking on his heels with them under his broad embrace.

* * *

"What do you know."- Irma whistled half an hour later, when she and her guardian friends secluded themselves at the porch, each with a glass of lemonade in their hands.

"What?"-Cornelia exclaimed a little bit irritated that her friend' sudden monitoring had interrupted her detailed review on the new shampoo she had bought for herself.

"Today has been going pretty sans serif. Blunk's clean, Nerissa is up to snuff, the rebels are happy. I didn't expect it."

"And why is that?"- Cornelia asked again, with even more annoyance than before. Sensing that they could start wrangling any minute now, Will decided to take the word:

"Irma probably means that the day has been favorable. Contrary to to our tradition of having problems at every second event. Today is nice."

"I think that Irma can speak for herself since she is on the end of that same bench we're sitting on, Will."

"Hey is that a stork?"- Hay Lin changed the topic, but both Water and Earth guardians wouldn't let go that easily. They had started casting glares at each other from the opposite ends of the bench. Apparently there was steam to be let go, and it _was_ happening.

"Weren't you supposed to come down to Earth after giving birth, Corny? Excuse me, I forget, being grouchy is your default setting."

"Only because you're atop of your lame jokes about everything once again, does not mean that I'm being grouchy. You've been trying to joke about everything all day. "

"And what of it, do you want me to cry? One would assume that the crying of a baby should be enough for you."

"Here you are doing it again! "- the blonde snapped. "Just stop it, Irma. Be more mature! We were talking about Will's situation which is serious."

"No, you were talking about your new shampoo!"- Irma barked. "And if I being immature, I don't what fighting with your little sister, bringing her to the verge of tears is, at your age!"

"What are you talking about?!"- Cornelia asked loudly.

Hay Lin and Will exchanged infirm glances. Being between two raging hurricanes was never a good location and that was _literally_ where they were now.

"Oh, how should I know!"- Irma yelped in response. "You're the one who fought with her! Lillian came to my studio to cry on Chris's shoulder because of that. She started telling him, but I interrupted them and we couldn't get to know what has happened. I _know_ teen girls complain to their boyfriends about everything and all, but she seemed quite upset..."

"Because of me?! But I haven't even spoken to Lillian after we went to my parents' place the other day."- Cornelia exclaimed indignantly. "How could have I upset her? This is ridiculous Irma, you must have misunderstood as usual..."

"I can't misunderstand my brother's anger at you after hearing what Lillian had to say, Corny."- the Water guardian replied seriously. " Because it has never happened before. Chris has always liked you. I don't know what happened this time, but you're right here. It's definitely not to be made into a joke."

Cornelia listened in utter bewilderment, and as she continued to fail understanding what had happened and why was she at fault, even when she hadn't done anything, Will had to interject:

"Just hold your horses you two! Cornelia, it's not that big of a deal. You didn't have a fight with her, fine. Maybe you've said something, talked to someone else about her. Maybe she heard? How can we know? Such things ...Have you?"

The sudden change in her expression did not go unnoticed by her friends. It seemed that Will's question had triggered something. Hay Lin and Irma were stretching their necks waiting for Cornelia's answer, but she didn't seem ready for it.

"What, did you remember something? Cornelia!"- but Cornelia had already stood up abruptly and had headed for the inside of her house.

"But where are you going?"- Hay Lin cried.

"I'll be back."- the blonde muttered before slamming the door behind herself.

"Oh she has done something alright."- Irma commented.

"You shouldn't have brought this up, Irma, not after you two were on the verge of fighting."- Will rebuked her. "Now you've only made matters worse. This is between her and Lillian, you know she hates when we interfere in things like that..."

"What was I supposed to do? The twerps brought me into it."- Irma defended herself. "Technically is not only between them anymore! As a bigger sister it's my f-ing duty to make sure that my brother isn't mad at my best friend who happens to be his girlfriend's bigger sister, just because she did something awful to her! Does that makes sense? I think it does!"

Will and Hay Lin both sighed.

"Maybe she didn't do anything awful to her...Maybe Lillian is feeling depressed because Cornelia gave birth."-Hay Lin pondered. "It could have made her feel forgotten, or uncared-for, or something like that. Right?"

"I don't think so, Hay. She's not eight anymore and not to brag about it, but my brother actually does care for her a lot. He may be a pig and everything, but the Lair men definitely know how to treat a lady."

"I have to agree with Irma on that."- Will stood up and took the empty glasses. "I don't know about the Lair men history, but I sure know that Lillian isn't dying for her parents' attention right now. She's almost 18.

Hay Lin twisted her thumbs. She had wanted to somehow justify her friend, and that was normal, but she couldn't deny that Cornelia was very strict and quick-tempered. Maybe she had said or done something wrong after all, even if unintentionally...

"Anyway, I'll go get us more lemonade."- the redhead said.

"Oh, screw that and get the vodka!"

"Umm...it's 11 AM, Irma..."

* * *

"Caleb. Can I have a word with you in the kitchen."- her words were more like a demand than a request.

Everyone turned their eyes to her, but Caleb stood up in accordance. He had been talking to Drake in the living room, they were all about to play a traditional Meridian card game, but it would have to wait.

"He is still a follower to he words. And who wouldn't be?"- Aldarn commented moonily. "She is hot as hell."

"You won't stop today, would you?"- Aketon scolded his son and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch what was that for?!"

Vathek's booming laughter was heard behind the closed kitchen door, where another problematic was taking place:

"How could have she heard? That cat said everyone was paused."- Caleb reasoned with his girlfriend. "You're being paranoid, Cornelia. And it's all because you are considering that wrong decision..."

"Then how come she be upset with me?!"- the blond snapped. "There is no other explanation, Caleb! She heard us. Now I have no other choice, I have to talk to her about..."

"About what?"- the former rebel leader massaged his temples. He loved this girl to pieces, but she could just be too stubborn for her own good. "Alright, assuming that she heard the whole thing. If she is upset because of that, it means that she _wants_ her powers. It will be much better if you just tell her about them and forget about the entire transfer shit."

"Caleb, you don't get it."- she growled. "This power is too great for someone who hasn't been trained to handle it. It might turn out to be very bad for my sister. Killian on the other hand, if I transfer the powers to him now, I'll have years to prepare him for the responsibility. Being the Heart of Earth is hardly a joke."

"Look, Cornelia."- and he approached her to put his hands on her shoulders. "I get it. But our son shouldn't have to carry that responsibility on his shoulders, because it was originally given to Lillian. Which means that she is the most suitable choice, right? The Universe doesn't make mistakes. Ask whoever you want they'll second that. I'm pretty sure."

Her ocean blue orbits looked away from his emerald ones. He could be so right, yet so wrong at the same time. Urgh! Or maybe it was this stupid situation she had never asked to be in. But that was pretty much her life story ever since becoming a guardian, that included. She would get things she didn't ask for-sometimes great, others terrible and third times both.

"Fine, we'll ask one person about their opinion. And I know just who."

* * *

"What?!"- Cornelia was left open-mouthed when she heard her person's reply. The person who was supposed to support her opinion on this fashion. Fail.

"You heard me, Cornelia. I think that Caleb has a right. After hearing out your entire situation and all it's details, I have to agree. The Universe does not make any mistakes. _Ever_. Everything is as it is for a reason and believe me, changing that would be a mistake, dear."- Nerissa tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "Giving Lilian's powers to my grandson might result in something terrible. And we don't want that do we. We don't want him to turn out like Phobos when he's all grown up?"

"No, we don't"- Cornelia muttered under her nose, as Caleb gave her a smug "I told you so" look.

"But Nerissa, if that's a mistake why is it even an option. Why would my sister's familiar give me the chance to make a wrong choice?"- she didn't let go.

Nerissa considered her words for a few seconds.

"Take that it's a test of some sort. You'll be taking that test with flying colors by making the right choice, which happens to be allowing Lillian to be the true Heart. Don't worry about it, Cornelia, I will help you in the process of training her. We can do this together. There really is no need for taking risks."

Cornelia didn't say anything, but at this point she was almost convinced.

The kitchen was silent for a few seconds, until Nerissa spoke again:

"Now if we can continue discussing this later? I left Killian with Julian and Blunk in the backyard, and I still need to glamour Blunk for us to go on a stroll."

"Yeah, mom. Go."- Caleb agreed and escorted her out with a hand on her back. Then he returned to Cornelia who stood next to the counters with a blank glance.

"So, did we officially decide?"

The Earth Guardian nodded, a little hesitant.

"I guess. I'm just going to announce to Napoleon later on that we've made the decision. Our son isn't going to take his aunt's powers."

**_Meanwhile..._**

"NO!"- her raging roar echoed in the walls of the underground jungle. "My grandson _should have_ gotten these powers, he _deserves_ them! He would have made the perfect Heart of Earth! You are toying with more than you can afford, you imbecile cow!"

Kadma just snickered and closed the visual space fold with a swing of her staff. To annoy her captive and to bring her to a state of genuine, agonized anger was a real pleasure to her. It was the very least the former Earth guardian felt she could do to get back at her old teammate for every mockery and pain she had ever cost her with.

"You will never change. Power-crazed fool." - she determined. "But no matter what you have to say, Lillian's powers will not be given to your grandson. Regardless of your great desire for that to happen. Scream as much as you like. You won't be able to one day use his powers for your perverted purposes. I would never give you that opportunity, Nerissa."

"Then have Earth's future in the hands of a girl who conjures a bedtime story to life!"- Nerissa hissed in response. "Some Earth guardian you are. But you don't really care, and why would you? You live on Zamballa..."

"You're not entirely right about Lillian Hale."- Kadma objected calmly as she walked around with her hands behind the back. "But anyhow, only time will tell. And with all due respect, that job is not for a man. A man could never make a better Heart than a woman. It's just how things work."

"Your feminism is inspiring, but also quite stupid, Kadma."- Nerissa snorted mockingly. "Gender is not a big turning point, this is _not_ Meridian. What matters is who is capable and who is not. And my grandson is much more capable than anyone else, I assure you."

"How would you know, you haven't even met him yet."- she taunted her.

"Yes, because of YOU!"

Kadma's laughter was the last thing she heard after she turned her back on her and went through the hedgerow.

_And I'll see you severely punished for that, you bitch,_ Nerissa vowed bitterly.

"Stop this flow of negative thoughts about me and how much you wish for my death, and remind yourself that I'm giving you one last chance."- Kadma advised, as she got back in the room with Nerissa cage, as if having read her thoughts. More or less, making most of it by reading her face expression too...

_Oh, but I didn't say dead though, I said severely punished._

"And when am I going to see that? I've been your prisoner for days, yet the only chance you've given me so far has been the opportunity to get poisoned by your ghastly cooking. "- Nerissa snapped, breaking off of her thoughts. "I'm serious, Kads, Yan Lin was right. You _can't even cook beans_."

"Don't worry about that, I'm serving you the start of our journey tonight. Tonight the moon is going to be full and we can finally get going. The way to your last chance has its trickeries."

Nerissa narrowed her eyes, trying to estimate what exactly her old friend had in store for her. What was her plan? All she would say sounded mindless. Nerissa didn't have a clue. Instead of thinking about that, she decided to cavil back, to avenge her for the annoyance she had provided her with just before:

"This journey you speak of takes time, you have taken your time. You haven't really left this place in the last days, have you? And what about Halinor? Aren't you scared that she is sick and worried about you? I can picture her suffering and crying, imagining the worst things happening to you...oh she might do something stupid because of her fear, why I..."

"Zip it!"- Kadma yelled.

"But why are you angry? Because you know it's true?"- Nerissa smiled maliciously. "Because you know that you can't even leave an astral drop... even if you did, by now she would have already figured it out. So many years in Kandrakar, such a cheap trick would not pass unnoticed...Unless..."- and she put a finger to her chin, pretending to be in deep thoughts. "Did you create an Altermeere for yourself too?"

The thin line her lips had once again turned into brought joy to the raven-haired woman's heart.

"Oh, Kadma."- she whispered. "You're walking a dangerous and low way, sweetie. You'll regret playing so bold, and I am not even threatening you. I'm simply stating the obvious."

"What is obvious is that with this type of ill-wishing, gloating nature that you have, you'll never pass and you will waste your final chance."- the former Earth guardian hissed through gritted teeth before once again turning her back on the other woman.

Nerissa's smile quenched.

Something in Kadma's words and confidence kept her restless. This chance she was speaking of would turn out to be a farce if she didn't think of something first.

_Yes, but what?_


	34. Sister Trouble

Chapter 34: Sister Trouble

_"Sisters are just different flowers from the same garden."_

* * *

As the afternoon rays hid behind the horizon, Susan Collins's red car parked on the old hill next to an abandoned farm near the end of town.

This was where she usually came to shake off of her thoughts and worries. A big part from Heatherfield could be seen from this hill, and the old farmstead nearby reminded her of childhood days, when though far from here, she had spent every vacation in a similar farmstead with her grandparents. The memory that this place brought and its energy made her feel good. The mother had discovered it years ago, during the time when she and Will didn't get along very well because of her dating life, puberty and such things. Those days had long passed, and today Susan was not at the hill to seek solitude. She had invited someone here for the sole purpose of ending a major problem once and for all. She was here to end a madness.

"Please, try to make it quick, Susan. I have a doctor's appointment."- she hand't even heard the car engine as she had been busy with staring at the city from above. But the younger woman was here, and it was time to stop looking and start talking.

Susan turned to the pregnant woman, who kept her distance:

"I'm glad that you decided to come, Serena. The truth is that I've been meaning to talk to you. You don't have a gun, do you?"

"I thought that we have talked this through the other day at my house."- Serena crossed her arms on her chest and gave the other woman a distrustful look. "I told you and Will that I was sorry, my actions were stupid, I know, but I was scared, OK? I'm going through a lot, I thought that you agreed to let things be and move on..."

"Which I did."- Susan closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "But then I found out something, Serena. I examined the documents that you wanted me to sign. At first glance everything looked fine, but when I asked an expert to take a look, I found out about the hidden clauses. You wanted us to give up the inheritance. Me and my daughter, which means that there was a will you never even told us about..."

"But Will gave the documents back to me after the incident, how..."

"I don't know how, but she had a copy."- Susan looked at her bitterly. "What matters now is the truth. I want the truth from you. Why would you do all this? Answer me, Serena!"

Serena shook her head frantically, as she took a step back.

"You're going to file a lawsuit against me, aren't you? That is why you called me here, you wanted me to fall in a trap!"

"You're the one who was talking about lawsuits. I would never sink so low, fighting my ex-husband's pregnant widow. That is not what I'm like, I want only the truth!"

"The truth? You don't care about my truth and troubles. You just want to have something to hold on to, so that you can easily throw me in jail afterwards! That's why you're asking. You're _recording_ now, aren't you? You want to punish me, you don't care about how hard it is for me and that child in my womb!"

Due to the panic, the young woman was on the verge of a fit, and Susan could only stare at her in shock. Panting, Serena's legs twitched and she hit the ground with her knees...

"Serena!"- Susan exclaimed constrainedly and rushed to her aid, but the moment she touched her, Serena suddenly stood up and pressed an arm to her neck from behind.

Holding her in an iron grip, she pressed her hands behind her back, threatening to strangle her with her elbow.

"Serena what are you doing?!"- Susan screamed, struggling to get free, but it was no use. Serena's grip was as strong as a metal grinder. "You're posing a treat to me _again_?! What is wrong with you?! I'm starting to believe that you really are a sinister and troubled person!"

"That I can be, Susan. That I can be."- Serena whispered and roughly pushed her forward. "You shouldn't have stuck your nose in my business a second time, not after you once got away with it. But it seems that you simply don't learn from your mistakes."

And as she was pushing her closer and closer to the edge of hill, getting ready to most probably throw her to her _death_, Serena was caught off guard by the shove she suddenly received.

"Get off her, you psycho! No crime shall be committed on "Wife Undercover's" watch! "- a line and a shove that surprised both her and the mother of two, but most importantly sent her to the ground...

"Oh, my God, _the baby_!"- Susan screamed and put her hands on her mouth in the shock.

Her savior looked as terrified as her after coming to that realization. Seeing Serena, face flat on the grass, made the world spin in front of Susan's eyes. Her worst fear had come true...

"God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."- Anna Banniser-Lair gasped for air. "I didn't see that she's pregnant, I din't even realize that it's her... I only noticed you, I wanted to help..."

Susan felt as if she was going to faint, hence she grabbed a hold of Anna's hand.

"It's my fault."- she cried. "It's my fault for calling her to come here, even though I knew that's she out of her mind..."

But before Anna could even reply, in the shocked state that she was, a sudden kick deprived Susan of her balance and she fell on her. The following shove in her back had them both on the ground.

Serena was on her feet and completely unharmed. _But how is that possible_, Anna thought. _A woman in such an advanced pregnancy can't just get up and run like that after falling!_ As Serena raced to her car, Anna's yell reached her ears:

"Stop right where you are! My husband is with the police, he is going to be here any minute. Don't do anything stupid if you want to help yourself!"

Susan finally returned to her senses as the other woman helped her back on her feet.

"That is right Serena, it's all over. Tell me the truth, I want the entire truth, no more tricks! Why are you doing all this to us, _how_ are you fine after falling on your stomach?! Every little thing! Only the truth will save you from jail this time."

"That's the least you owe Susan after trying to choke and push her!"-Anna shook her head. "So, do we have a deal Serena? Or would you rather be taken to the police station and be questioned there?"

Serena didn't move from her place. She saw the police car that was coming their way. They weren't bluffing. This time she had fallen in Susan's trap and it served her right..._For not eliminating her when she had had the chance._

Finally, she slowly turned around to the other two women with wetness in her eyes and spoke:

"I will talk. If you send that police guy away... And if you swear that you won't report me in. I want you to guarantee that I'll get to keep my freedom."

"You're not the one with the conditions around here, missy."- Anna growled. "Either do what you're told to, or get ready to hop in that paddy wagon!"

"Honey is something the matter?"- Tom Lair's voice came from the road. "They need you in hair and makeup after 20 minutes, do you want me to keep my ass around or are we done with practice for today...Oh, hi, Susan."- he noticed the other woman next to his wife. "What are you two doing there, anyway? You have a trailer you know, Anna..."

"H-hi, Tom."- Susan creaked in response. She was still in shock from this entire situation, but so was Serena. Her boldness had vanished and she was shivering like a leaf having heard a real policeman behind herself.

That didn't go unnoticed by Anna, as she estimated the younger woman with a sly glance. If being a police-wife for over 25 years had taught her something, it was that she could definitely handle such individuals, as this one here.

"It depends on our friend Serena, Tom. "- she yelled in response, making Serena flinch. "She's hesitating about telling us this very important thing... but if she can't right now, you can just take her in the car and..."

"No, no! I will tell you."- Serena quickly said. "Don't worry, I will, I'll tell you i-immediately..."

"...and drop her home."- Anna finished slyly, but was glad with the overall result that she had achieved. "But then again, she does have a car of her own. Go back to my trailer, honey! I'll be there soon."

"Fine."- Tom agreed and took of. "Call me if you need me to pick you up."

"I'll drop her when we're done."- Susan interjected. "Don't worry, Tom."

"Thanks, Susan. See ya!"

As the policeman left the setting, heading back towards the set, the two women returned to their goal.

"Now where were we."- Anna put her hand on her hip, as both she and Susan confidently looked right at the younger woman.

"I had just fallen for your little plan."- Serena smiled bitterly. "Congratulations, by the way, Susan. You got me this time."

"Plan?"- Susan repeated and glared at her. "You think that I've set up all this? I'm not like you, Serena. You're lowly and disgraceful. I'm an independent, honest woman. Think again before speaking of my actions like that!"

"Yeah, we only noticed you because I was taking a walk before my scene. The crew of the TV show I'm working in is shooting near this place."- Anna retorted. "When I saw Susan's car and a person choking her in the near distance, I couldn't just walk away, could I. The fact that my husband is with me today and this entire situation occurred, is just a proof that dishonorable, _foul_ people never win."- the Latina finished as both she and Susan shook their heads, sick with Serena's reality. "Now spill the beans, you're that girl that Tony married a couple of years ago. Why are you after Susan now, when he is deceased? Why are doing this while being pregnant, have you no grace?!"

News sure did travel fast around the city, Susan thought, but there was another thing that bugged her more at that moment:

"Serena, If you're pregnant, how are you completely _fine_ after that fall?"

* * *

"You're a dashing man, Sydney, you could always help me and yourself out of this situation. I'm sure that, _nothing_, is impossible for a guy like you. What do you think?"

"I think that after getting ill-used by a woman once and spending hundreds of years as an evil mirror, it will take a little more than that for another petticoat trick to work on me."- the man replied tepidly. "You're a belle, I'll give you that. But you have a dark aura around you. You're not exactly the most reputable of them all, are you? You most probably deserve this."- and he nodded at the energy bars that caged her.

Nerissa looked daggers at him. Whatever! Neither did she have the time nor the desire to give winning this fool over, a harder try.

"So you've just given up?"- she tried a new tactic. "She is going to kill you! Kadma, you heard her. She said it! Are you seriously going to do nothing about it?"

Sydneas gave her another indifferent smile and jangled with his shackles.

"It is no worse fortune than the one I was given while in that mirror. Furthermore, I don't have a reason to live."

"But _I_ do!"- Nerissa yelled at him. "Don't you understand? You're the only one who can get us out of here. Get me out, for that matter, then do whatever you want with yourself!"

"And what would I win from that?"

"Oh please! And what do you win by standing here?!"

"At least I'm not wasting my time."

"You're about to waste the rest of the time you have left when she kills you, you idiot!"

Nerissa was beside herself. Maybe it was the situation that had made her forget her sangfroid, maybe it was this impossible fool who wouldn't listen to her. She couldn't know. What she knew was that it had been days. She couldn't stan another minute here.

"You didn't let me finish. At least I am not wasting time on _you_."- Sydneas specified. "Just another woman. Women are an evil beyond belief, I've been shown that. Your true nature is what leads you to doing terrible things, just like your friend keeps you hostage here. Because you have wronged her in the past, undoubtedly, and you know what all that is? A vicious cycle. There can be no friendship between women, no love is good enough for them. Treachery and lowliness is what flows through the female blood, that's why I spent the last couple hundred years punishing your kind. Do you really think that after all that, I'd do anything to help you?"

"Oh, listen you misogynist, spare me the drivel."- Nerissa rolled her eyes mockingly. "So, one woman dumped you, big deal! If you can't help me, shut up and..."

"She USED ME AND BROKE MY HEART! THEN SHE TURNED ME INTO A TALKING MIRROR!"- the man rose up from the floor and roared in outrage, furiously hitting his chains in the ground. "SHE BETRAYED ME! WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU STUPID STRUMPET!"

"SILENCE!"- Kadma entered the underground jungle and slammed Sydneas in the nearby wall with a swing of her hand. "Your annoying whine could be heard from afar! I won't have you bothering my loyal subjects with you hysteria. "- the genie didn't say anything, he remained to lie to on the ground with a blank stare at the ceiling. "And you Nerissa, you're wasting your time."- Kadma stated. "He can't help you, even if he wanted to. As long as he is bound with my chains, forged by the ancient titans, a humble gift from a distant kingdom, by the way, he is powerless. Just like you."

"Oh, I know, dear friend. I just reckoned that even you might have forgotten a little door open, that's all!"- Nerissa snapped with bitter scoff, as she turned her back on the other woman, refusing to look at her smug smile. "Sydney is a dear, really, just a lost, heartbroken boy. But I can't help feeling out of place between the two of you. After all, this is obviously an argument between a crazed feminist, such as yourself, and her respective opposite. Dear me, being a traditional woman, can't and doesn't care about helping out with your differences or observing your collisions."

"You won't have to, old friend."- Kadma smiled vindictively. "Tonight it will be just me and you left on our little journey to last chances. This bastard won't be joining us, because he will get what he deserves at the very beginning of our adventure. Don't you worry your head about it. Have some milk with curcuma..."- and she handed her a silver mazer between the bars of the cell.

"I'm sick and tired of your vomit-like offerings, darling Kadma."- Nerissa declared, still not turning around to meet her violet-blue eyes. "When it's finally time for this journey of ours and for you to let me out of here, come again."

"Oh, but, Nerissa, why are you giving me your back like that? Is there something wrong with my face?"

Trying to mimic her was the last straw, Nerissa turned around abruptly and came as close as she could:

"Not by any means, Kadma. Your face looks quite fine for your age, despite the tons of foundation. You must have some wonderful herbs to keep out of getting wrinkles around here."

"Look who says it."- Kadma rocked a cold half-smile. "We're the same age, yet you're the one who looks like a college student, Rissy."

"Oh, you'll always be jealous of me, that's for sure. This green suits your envious nature. Good choice, sweet friend."- Nerissa winked at her old teammate and her dark-green royal dressing, watching her smile quench with delight.

"Why thank you. But I'm not jealous at all, I'm actually quite happy for you."- she hissed in a final response to the black-haired woman's raised eyebrows. "After that terrible aging you went through after Thanos, you needed all you could take."

With that Kadma left the setting, leaving Nerissa with a smirk in her cell. A smirk that quickly left her lips. She was still a prisoner, regardless of out-bitching the former Earth guardian, and there was nothing less pleasing than that.

_**Heatherfield, Olsen Pet Shop, 7:30 PM**_

"Oh, wow. I've never thought about it really much, but now that it's so close...What will happen to my powers after I quit regency?"- Matt commented as he finished filling the parrots' drinker with fresh water.

He and his girlfriend were at his grandfather's old pet shop. Or more likely, Matt's pet shop. Since his grandfather was quite old now, he had officially bequeathed it to him. Matt and Will often worked in there, especially Will, when they could, at least. As for during the rest of the time, they had seen their selves required to hire helping staff. Will had thought of their old classmate Alchemy, and she was now gladly filling in for them almost three years in a row.

Right in that moment, Alchemy was in the back room, and Matt was speaking a bit too loudly for Will's liking, so she looked around herself and elbowed him:

"Keep it down!"- she hissed. "Alchemy is still here..."

"Yeah, about her, she is quite slow."

"Matt! We can't fire her, she is our friend. Ok, kind of a friend...At least she is kind. But still, who is going to work in the pet shop while you're busy with your musical career and I attend classes?"

"I didn't mean that we should fire her."- Matt put a calming hand on his girlfriend's bare waist.  
She was wearing a bright red crop top that was drawing his attention all day. "I wanted to say that maybe we should hire another person too. You know, someone to help her around, get things done faster..."

"And pay more money to someone else too? No, thank you."- Will murmured, as she hastily proceeded to cleaning the counters.

Matt rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"Well, you're the one who inflated Alchemy's pay in the first place..."

"As I said, she is a friend...'minimum wage' didn't sound very friendly, don't you think?"

"I don't mind that."- Matt gently caught her by the wrist. "I want to discuss this whole regency thing. Hey, if Lillian's 18th Birthday means Shagon's last day, I'll be fine. But I'd still like to know the details before it happens."

Will sighed.

"There's more to that, Matt. I...when I went to get lemonade from the kitchen earlier today, I kind of overheard Cornelia and Caleb...There's a chance for Killian to take Lillian's original powers. If that happens, I guess that he will need regents too. At least for another 12-13 years..."

"What!? But how...How is that an option?"

"I don't know, apparently Napoleon told them."- Will replied. "Now Cornelia must make the decision. I don't know what to think anymore."

"That cat never tells us anything before it's a fact."- Matt murmured. "We're regents together, but I still know nothing of this new possibility."

Will shook her head.

"It's an odd possibility if you ask me. But even Nerissa said that it would be better if Lillian got to keep her powers. Can you imagine? _Nerissa said that!_ I was blown away."

"Wow, you did some good eavesdropping."- Matt noted. "But damn, Nerissa was a bit off today."

"Hey, I didn't mean to! Ugh, yeah, she seems changed. "- Will pondered as she fed the fishes in the different aquariums. "Too suddenly, if you ask me. She's either trying too hard to prove that she is from the good guys now, or...or there's something fishy going on around here."- she finished, realizing the irony, as the gupas hungrily attacked the fish food.

"It's probably her being overwhelmed with having a grandson or something."- Matt shrugged. "And since the ex-guardians gave up..."

"Hmm, do you believe that they've given up? I'm not too sure about that, but maybe you're right. Killian's birth might be the reason for Nerissa's change of attitude and Kadma and Halinor's absence...Who knows, maybe they respectfully give her some off-time after the delivery. They're not practically evil, so that could be it."- Will felt Matt's arms wrap around her from behind and just allowed her head to rest on his chin.

"And about the regency thing, I think I'll take Mr. Huggles and go talk to Napoleon tonight. This requires a team meeting."

"And what will you say to Mr. and Mrs. Hale?"- Will asked skeptically. _"Excuse me, I'm her__е to speak to your house cat? _Please Matt, you always forget that Cornelia doesn't live there anymore. Your drop by will be more than weird."

"Hey, I'll think of something, OK? Don't underestimate me."- Matt pouted. "I'll call them and inform them that it's time for Napoleon's nail cutting. That should do it."

"Okay, okay."- Will laughed and turned around to kiss him. "You can do it, I have faith in you."

"But before I do it."- Matt began playfully, as he slid his hands down her waist. He had been meaning to do it all day. "We could always..."

"OK, guys, I'll be going. I have a date."- Alchemy casually walked by them, ruining the moment. Will immediately let go of her boyfriend in embarrassment, and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, but Alchemy didn't seem to even notice: "It's this really cute guy I met on Tinder! Wish me luck!"

"Bye, Alchemy."- Will smiled out of discomfiture, as the shorty gave a last wave and went out of the shop with a wide smile.

Finally she had left, leaving the couple alone.

"Still think that she is a keeper?"- Matt raised an eyebrow after a few seconds.

"Shut up."- Will simply smiled and locked her lips with his again.

**_Meanwhile in another part of Heathefield..._**

When Susan arrived back at home, she was lost in deep thoughts. After hearing a, more than devastating story, she couldn't even bother anymore. She had let the other woman go. Serena was punished enough as it was.._._

_I can't have children_..._I'm infertile._.. the words echoed in her mind, as she walked in her own house. The same house where Serena had originally intended to kill her. Susan was slightly dizzy from the too many shockers in recent times. Too many negative revelations for one day. And the worst part was that she had practically started this war with an invalid. Someone who could never have what she had, it wasn't fair, but she had known none of it...

"Susan?"- Dean made his way to his wife with two glasses of wine in his hands. "You're finally here, I've been waiting for you."- the woman shuddered as she looked around herself.

The lights were toned down, there were candles, rose petals and a romantic dinner waiting for her.

Since William was at camp, Dean had thought that they could have this night to themselves. She looked at him with a weak smile. He was even dressed all nicely, with a pair of smart trousers and a blue shirt, while she was in her ordinary jeans and blouse, covered in sweat, to top it all...Normally she would have enjoyed this romantic surprise from him, it was so sweet. Why, just why did all this happen earlier today! If it wasn't for Serena's disturbing truth, Susan would have been able to enjoy her private time with her husband. Bewitched woman! She was the worst, yet the mother of two felt sorry for her. Ugh! That was it, her brain was done messed up!

"You met up with Serena again, didn't you?"- Dean said, as if having read her mind. "Susan, what are you thinking."

Susan lowered her head. She instantly felt even worse. She hadn't even told her husband about all the events that had taken place that same night, after he had texted Will to come over while he's out with William. He knew nothing of it: Serena's life threats, her frauds, how far she war ready to go for her cause...and normally, the last happenings, these from today. Serena's come-down. The end of their ties with her, as it seemed. After all, she had said that she will be going to Europe...

"Yeah, Dean, but it was our last meeting."- Susan shot. _Oh, screw it, she is moving away,_ she thought. _Let bygones be bygones, why would I even trouble Dean with all this? I'm still unsure whether I want Will to know, but still, I kind of owe it to her for hiding the truth about Tony last time..._

"I sure hope so."- Dean said dryly. "So, what was the exit case with the burial places?"

"I get to keep them. Don't look at me like that, we talked this through! Serena decided she doesn't want them anymore, as she is moving away."

"What?"- Dean looked surprised. "This suddenly? Why?"

"Oh, Dean, why are you such an interrogator?"- Susan cut him off. "She feels bad vibes from the house after Tony's death. She is going to live with her mother somewhere in Europe, wherever she comes from. I'm pleased with that, and you should be too. I won't annoy you with my dislike for her anymore."

"Fine, why are you getting snappy? I couldn't care less about her."- the teacher shrugged. "Now after that is all settled, would you fancy joining me for dinner?"- and he made a reverence at the setup he had made in the dining room.

Susan couldn't hide her smile. _I'm letting bygones, be bygones_, she repeated to herself:

"Certainly. Let me take a quick shower and I'll be right back with you."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Cornelia, but Lillian is not home. Did you try to call or text her?"- Elizabeth Hale was slightly surprised when she opened the door of the luxurious penthouse and found her eldest daughter on the threshold, alone, but she still let her in.

Cornelia walked in her old home without looking around.

"Well, duhh, but since she didn't respond anywhere, I decided to drop by and just check whether she's here or not."

"Well then, come in. You can wait for her here. Do you want something to drink, sweetie?"- Elizabeth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Water, juice? Your father's ouzo?"

"It's getting pretty late. Why is Lillian still allowed to be out? I mean, has she no curfew?"- the blonde crossed her legs, sitting on the couch in the spacious living room. "Dad's ouzo sounds just perfect."

"Cornelia, when you were her age, about to be 18, did we give you much of a curfew?"- Elizabeth chuckled. "And you're breast-feeding, silly. You shouldn't drink!"

"Clearly, since I was always home by 12!"- the younger woman huffed, pretending she hadn't heard the last part.

"Always?"- Elizabeth cocked a playful eyebrow, but her daughter gave up on trying to justify her point with examples of her late teens. It was true, she had always been quite gusty, but that was because, in her opinion, she had always been _much more responsible_ than her sister. "Yet I'm glad that the two of you are looking for each other from time to time."- her mother smiled. "In the end, sisters are just different flowers from the same garden."

Cornelia thought about her words for the longest time, thinking of how accurate they actually sounded, based on their origin. The Heart of Earth and the Guardian of Earth. The irony. If only it wasn't so difficult...

The doorbell rang again, and Elizabeth went to get it. Cornelia was one the ball now; maybe it was her sister and she would be able to finally talk to her and find out everything about the little brat being upset with her. The young blonde listened in anticipation:

"Hi, Mrs. Hale, I'm here for Napoleon. I called you a few hours ago."- to her disappointment and bewilderment, it was Matt who had just arrived. What the heck was he doing here, aiming to take Napoleon at 11 PM?!

"Yes, Matt. I'll have him ready in a minute. Why don't you wait in the living room?"- Elizabeth suggested. "Cornelia will keep you company."- she declared, before taking the stairs. "I'll be right back."

Matt felt his face drop. Cornelia was here? _Dang it_, he thought, but still walked himself to the inside of the huge apartment, greeting the young blonde when he saw her. This would have to be interesting...

"Matt."- she began with her arms crossed on her chest. "What are you doing here? You didn't mention it was time for Napoleon's vet check ups today when you were over? Why is that."

"Hi, Cornelia."- the young man almost sighed, as he sat next to her. "No...there's no need to lie to you, I'm here on Regent business, actually."

"Regent business you say."- she repeated suspiciously. "Really? And how did that come about? Clearly Napoleon didn't inform you or Huggles, so you must have overheard me today. Real smooth."

"Hey, why are you getting angry, Mr. Huggles and I are coequal regents to the Heart of Earth. We deserved to know about this, as Lillian's adulthood approaches as we speak. It's not like I'm sticking my nose in your private business. "

Cornelia just nodded with bitterness. It was obvious that she had a problem with this, and even though Matt had expected it, he still couldn't tell exactly what the problem was:

"Oh come on, Cornelia. We're partners, not enemies."

"I didn't say that, Matt."- Cornelia snapped. "All I'm saying is that maybe, just maybe, if this case was meant for you, Napoleon would have found a way to involve you and the dormouse in it as well. But since he only told me, I figured that it's up to me to decide. You know, maybe because I'm Lillian's sister and Killian's mother!"

Matt exhaled deeply:

"You see, even if I wasn't fully enlightened about the case, you would have told me yourself."

"Oh, please!"

"Fine, look."- and Matt did his best to give her the most reassuring face he was capable of. "I'm only here to get my details about the whole thing. I will not interfere with your decision."

Cornelia estimated him with a tentative look, but her strict face was quick to drop. Her blue eyes shone with discouragement:

"If only I could take that decision...I don't know what to do."

"What?"- Matt sounded surprised. Okay, he had known that she is uncertain, but he hand't expected for the proud Cornelia Hale to admit it in front of him.

"Whatever I do it will be a loss-loss."- the Earth guardian complained, carefully looking behind Matt to make sure that her mother is still upstairs and can't hear. "If I take Lillian's powers, she might never forgive me. If I let her keep them, Earth magic will be at risk. I don't even know how she came to know about this, my only explanation resolves around Napoleon, and how he failed to freeze her when we spoke about this the other day. Still, how could have Lillian grown so attached to something she is just hearing of? Ugh! If she was unaware, everything would have been much easier! I came here to talk to her about it openly, but she is not home."

Matt thought about her words for a few seconds.

"Here's what. We'll take Napoleon and then go look for her around town. We'll eventually find her, Heatherfield is no New York or anything. I'm with the car."

Cornelia considered his proposal for a short while. It was indeed better than standing and waiting, besides a little helping hand was never unnecessary. She stared at the young musician. He was perfectly and honestly well-meaning. Of course he was, Matt had always been a big Teddy Bear on the inside.

"Fine, I'm going upstairs to see what's taking mom so long with the cat. You wait here."

Matt nodded obediently, as he watched the tall blonde stand up and head for the upper floor. But a sudden rumble from the outer door had them both by surprise:

"What the..."

She screamed, not having expected the shove, and only Matt's quick reflexes, catching her in his arms, stopped the Earth Guardian from hitting the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"- she hissed angrily at her attacker, but the teenager held his hand up, making her a sign to keep it down. Matt could only stare as Lillian Hale walked in the apartment from behind her boyfriend, with ice cold tears in her eyes.

"Don't yell, Cornelia."- she said. "You don't want mom to know any of your dirty secrets, do you? Don't try anything stupid while I go get Napoleon from upstairs, OK? And forget about taking what's mine away from me. Forget about it, or you'll make sure you regret it."

**A/N: Cliffhanger moment. :D I've been updating pretty often lately, just because I have a bunch of chapters almost ready and I can't wait to share them with you guys, lol.  
Something is about to happen between Cornelia and her sister and it's not going to be pink. :/ The story continues for the other characters in my little W.I.T.C.H Universe too, with quite a few different twists and turns that I have in mind.**

**Share your thoughts with me and I will see you again in the next chapter, very soon. :)**


	35. A Dangerous Deal

_Chapter 35: A Dangerous Deal_

_"By Fortune's adverse buffets overborne  
To solitude I fled, to wilds forlorn,  
And not in utter loneliness to live,  
Myself at last did to the Devil give!"  
\- J. W von Goethe, Faust_

"Fine Lillian, Napoleon is in the portable vet cage. Give him to Matt and go catch up with your sister, she's been waiting for you. And apologize on my behalf please, I got stuck in a very important phone call. Your father, can you imagine, was giving me a serenade under the influence of too many drinks at that office party. I _had_ to order him an uber. Now excuse me, but I still need to spend 15 more minutes with the yolk in my hair."- Elizabeth spelled out hastily, before closing the master bathroom door.

Her younger daughter took the cat cage and headed downstairs, giving Napoleon a glance filled with disappointment on the go.

"I can't believe you betrayed me like that, Napoleon."- she whispered. "All I've ever done is take care of you and give you love, and you were still ready to sell me out to my sister. They're right when they say that cats are ungrateful."

The Familiar shrunk under her words, but couldn't justify anything. This was his fault, somehow, somewhere on the way, they had failed at keeping the little girl, who wasn't even little anymore, in the dark. Maybe it had been a bad idea to keep her in the dark to begin with, but for God's sake, she had been just a kid...

_Now things are about to get ugly_, Napoleon thought grimly, as he saw Cornelia bickering at her sister's boyfriend.

"Wait till I tell Irma about this, Christopher! You listen to my sister about every ridiculous thing she says, and you help her commit such vial acts! You two are so uncultured, lame and..."

"Cornelia, you're too much, you know that?"-Lillian interrupted her. "First you try to steal something meant for me and give it to your newborn son. And then you actually have the balls to raise fingers at us."

Cornelia was taken aback by that line. She moved her widened gaze from the angry look on her sister's face to Chris's decisive frown and the other way around. Finally, she turned around to look at Matt who was quite dumbfounded himself.

"What, surprised much? You thought that your little secret will remain a secret until you actually manage to complete your plan. Well, guess what. That's not happening. Because I have this."- and she held Napoleon's cage in her hand. "And this."- Chris waved his phone under their noses.

"Mr. Huggles!"- Matt exclaimed as he took a better look at the display. It showed a picture of Mr. Huggles, his dormouse. A friend,a pet he was quite attached to, not to mention the third regent to the Heart of Earth. "But how? He's at my place."

"Not anymore, he isn't."- Chris smirked and tossed the phone in his hand.

"What have you done to him."- Matt growled and got dangerously close to the boy. Chris just smirked even more without moving an inch.

Despite of being 7 years younger than Matt, and still in his teens, he was as tall as him, and quite beefy. Therefore, he did not feel particularly threatened by the young man. With all the years of karate and judo behind his back, he could most surely beat him in any melee.

"You have questions. To briefly answer, let's just say that I remembered a particular bedtime story you told me, many years ago."- Lillian spoke up, as if directly to her sister's current thoughts. "I was able to put two and two together."

Cornelia felt light-headed. This just wasn't happening...

"Lillian, you're so immature."- she whispered accusingly. "Let's discuss this outside. I don't want..."

"You don't want mom to hear, I know."-the younger sister shook her head. "Fine by me, let's go outside. You do deserve a chance to explain yourself. I'm just warning you not to try anything stupid. And don't call me immature again. It wasn't me who tried to turn their own sister to their baby's advantage."

Cornelia didn't reply anything to that, she just followed the teens out.

Their apartment complex was silent and dark when they walked out of the elevator and by the sleeping security guard at the main entrance. Once they were out in the night, at "Garden Plaza"'s impressive parking zone, the blonde woman couldn't believe her eyes. This had to be a joke:

"Irma?!"- she exclaimed, having seen her friend standing by her brother's car. "What are you doing here, did you come with them?! Are with them on this?!"

The ligh tbrown-haired woman tried to escape her glare. She dug her thumbs even deeper in her skinny jeans's pockets, as she muttered:

"Sorry, Corny. But since you wouldn't tell me, I agreed with the kids. They said they'd get you out to explain everything and I really gotta know. Don't look at me like that. This is not only about you and me, it's about our siblings and I want them to have a perfectly stable rela...hey what's with the cat?"- she stopped in the middle of her sentence having noticed Napoleon's cage in Lillian's hands. "What's Matt doing here?! Heey! Wait a mi..."

"You turkey!"- Cornelia raged, as she stormed over to her friend under the lights of the luxurious street lamps that reflected the angry sparks in her blue eyes. "Why would you be so lame?! Ugh! You've been scammed."- she whispered angrily.

"_Lillian used your brother to help her take Huggles and Napoleon, she has overheard us the other day. Me, Caleb and Napoleon had to discuss her future and powers, because she is about to be 18 very fucking soon. There was a chance for her magic to be transferred to Killian, for the best of everyone. But when she heard that, she clearly went nuts. Now she thinks that I'm her enemy, I don't even know how to start explaining everything to her, but regardless of that one thing is for sure, and that thing is that Chris shouldn't KNOW anything. Why would you help her with any of that, Irma!_"- she finished by telepathy.

"All I did was come here with them!"- Irma exclaimed indignantly, overwhelmed with the new information. "And how was I supposed to know all that, you never told me or anyone, Cornelia!"

"Shut UP."- Cornelia yapped through gritted teeth.

_"You should have told us earlier, you big ego maniac!"_\- Irma snapped in their telepathic chat. _"Don't you know by now that hiding from the other guardians is the worst possible idea? Now do you see? Because of your secrecy, I was under the impression that something serious is going on and that our siblings might suffer from it..."_

"This IS serious!"- Cornelia exploded. "And just when did you become such a caring older sister!"

"When I grew up."- the Water guardian snapped again with angrily shinning eyes. "You should try it too. Especially since you're a mom now."

"Is there a problem?"- Chris interfered. "Irma get in the car. We're all going to a more secluded place."

Both guardians turned back to face the other three people. Matt and his awkward expression between the two teens, all waiting for them to get going. Cornelia shot her friend an expectant look.

"Yeah, but actually me and you_ won't_ be going, Chris."- Irma said. "Come on, drive me to my place and then go home..."

"No way."- Chris cut her off. "I'm not leaving Lillian alone with her."- and he pointed at Cornelia with contempt.

"I'm her sister, you bull! How dare..."

"Corny, only I can talk like that to my brother. "- Irma interrupted her coldly. "If you want to be a bitch to someone, go back home to Caleb."

"You are so elementary!"- Cornelia growled. "Can't you see that's why she brought you here? She want this to happen, she wants for us to get into a fight! You're helping her again! That... that manipulative, little..."

"OK, but you're really not helping yourself, Cornelia!"- Matt had had it with all the drama for one night. Even though he was sure there is still more to come... "Let's just hear your siblings out. Let's go with them and see what happens."

"No way am I taking orders from these two shrimps!"- Cornelia crossed her arms on her chest and raised her chin. "Especially not after my manipulative sister arranged all this just because she misunderstood something..."

"You're calling Lillian manipulative and everything, but truth is, she's just been forced to learn how to survive."- Chris said bitterly. "Survive living for years with someone like you!"

Cornelia gasped in indignation, and that was where Irma decided she had to root for her, before something worse happened. This family feud was not by her taste:

"Christopher! Shut up and get in that car if you want to get anywhere with all this shit tonight! You too, Lillian. Drive off, we'll follow you."

"...no wonder people still know you as the Ice Queen around Sheffield. When you mistreat your own sister like that, you sure won't end up having much love in your life."- Chris didn't give up on finishing his bitter insult at Cornelia, who was left in speechless anger by now, before unlocking his car.

Irma gave him a slap behind the neck before going to Matt's car to follow the two teens with her friends. It was going to be a long night.

"Hey, Corny."- she said just before she got in the car. "He's only talking like that because he loves your sister and wants to protect her. Don't take his words at heart."

"I won't. "- Cornelia muttered and slammed the door behind herself. Her eyes were wet. She had chosen to sit in the back, which left Irma to sit next to the driver.

A most unpleasant thing - the recognition of the truth after a long time, and in its purest form, laid ahead.

* * *

_**Zamballa, somewhere in the Timeless Jungle...**_

"And where _exactly_ are we going again?"- Nerissa growled, as she got dragged by Kadma's entourage: a couple of trees, not too taller than herself, but still too strong. The end of the magic chains that were put around her wrists were tied to the walking trees, forcing her to move in tact with them. But it had been more than an hour, she was losing patience. She was losing hope and strength. She had always _hated_ walking...

"Silence, I said, Nerissa."- Kadma ordered from her throne, placed in the crowns of two of her subjects. "I told you, I'm not giving out any information before we successfully make it to our final destination. The destination of last chances."

"Oh, really? That's easy for you to say, after all you sit while we walk! And walking through underground Zamballa is more than a disgusting experience."- Nerissa hissed. "Reaching this destination of yours might take days! Do you expect me to walk without stopping for days?!"

"I strongly believe that I know my kingdom much better than you do, don't try to teach me about how long will it take!"- Kadma didn't remain obliged. "I've calculated everything, so stop acting like a teenager on her period and shut your mouth. Don't forget you must be grateful that you're still alive. You'll never learn to appreciate anything...I wonder why am I even doing this for you, you clearly aren't worth the bother!"

_Yes, why are you doing this_, Nerissa frowned with hatred.

"Maybe because you don't have the courage to end me once and for all."- she shot. "That's why. Or maybe because, deep inside, you realize that I haven't always been worthy only of your anger and bitterness, maybe you've start to recognize the actual tragedy behind my wickedly harsh sentence...Just maybe, Kadma, even if through your own ways, you'll admit..."

"You poor devil."- the Queen cut her off and threw her ponytail to the back. She didn't turn around to face the other woman, as her violet eyes gleamed with overwhelmness.

No, she wouldn't admit it, but she was indeed tired. Not of the journey itself- not by any means. Not even physically, the Heart of Zamballa sustained her and kept her fit for so many years...Kadma was simply tired of having to make war with a friend. An old friend, maybe, someone who had betrayed much more than her trust, but still connected to too many memories and moments of the past...

No...

_She **was** my friend_, Kadma's gaze turned into a glare. The old Queen would remain loyal to her unbreakable stubbornness...- _But she is insane. She destroyed everything and took away the meaning of existence for me. I can't forgive her._

"Don't get your hopes up."- Sydneas's voice startled Nerissa a few feet behind the former Earth guardian. Oh yeah, she had almost forgotten that he was here too, forced to walk in this crazy formation, just like her.

"You're talking to me?- she curled her lips. They were dry from this ghastly jungle and so was her skin.

"It appears so."- the man replied softly as they kept marching. "I wanted to let you know that there is no coming back from where we're going to."

"You know where we're going to?"-Nerissa eyed him suspiciously. "And how is that possible, if I may ask?"

Sydneas smiled somewhat pointedly.

"Her Majesty may be careful with the information, but her guards aren't as sensible. I heard them exchange a few words while you were still sleeping in your cage. Those words were enough to make me understand the whole thing."

"So, will you tell me or are you just going to keep bragging about it."- Nerissa rolled her eyes.

She didn't like it when someone else tried tricks out of her sleeve on her. Casual talk, sweet talk, procrastination...All those were not at all as fun when used on one rather than _by_ one.

"Normally I wouldn't. As I said, if I don't win anything, I'm not interested. But I'm still going to tell you though, I need the entertainment of seeing your face drop once you get to know your unpreventable fate."

Nerissa pierced him with a glare.

"She is going to take us to Tenten Vilu*, the Pillan* snake of Earth. She's one of the ancient Mapuche* Gods' children and also a very powerful and dangerous being. Her Majesty wants to perform an ancient ritual of truth and judgment, that's why she's taking us to her temple here in Zamballa. A few temples are to be found across the Universe, one of them is here, in the Timeless Jungle. This ritual determines whether a sinner can repent and truly correct his or herself in the future, but it's all a fallacy. Tenten has never let a sinner leave her temples unharmed in the last tens of centuries. You're not going to be the one to break that cycle either, I'm sure of it."

Nerissa, who had listened to him with not even daring to breath, frowned at the last part. Sidney smiled sourly at her, finishing his story, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

So, Tenten Vilu. Kadma didn't want to get her hands dirty, so she was taking her to an ancient snake that would do the work for her? How convenient.  
Nerissa was not very familiar with the legend, she had never even known that such a temple existed on Zamballa. After all, mainly all she knew about this snake was that it was at the heart of an old legend about Chile's geographical location. But logically, some legends were universal. Higher Forces have long traveled the Universe on their own...Myths didn't know borders...

"And you're miserable that you won't make it alive out of that temple, aren't you, genie. "- the ex-guardian decided to try a new tactic. She eyed the man slyly. "Ultimately speaking, Kadma did promise your demise. I still have my chance, you however are done for. That is why you're telling me now, it must be shocking for you..."

"I told you, your chance is an illusion."- Sydneas shook his head, but Nerissa flashed him another smile:

"We shall see about that."

Her austerity had definitely done it's job. Sydney seemed impressed. He had expected to see her mortified, and instead he saw this steadfast, determined and confident woman in front of himself. _Oh, but that is why women are able to fool you, Sydney,_ Nerissa thought smugly. _You're blind for the fact that our crying stays behind closed doors. Outside it's the time of the heels, the lipstick and the head up..._

"Look, alone we might be doomed."- he eventually said. "But if we help each other, we can make it out and away from here, long before Tenten Villu lays eyes on us. Strike a deal with me."

"I thought you never helped women."- she played, although she was already sensing the sweet taste of success.

"You're not a woman."- the genie shrugged. "You're a Shag. My favorite type. So here's what we shall do. My conditions and everything about the deal which we'll make." -he continued softly, but Nerissa's smile had already quenched.

_Oh, I'll sick you for these words, Sydney,_ she vowed. _I'm going to screw you up so badly, that you'll remind yourself of why you dread women, and why I -a wife, mother and grandmother, am someone you should never hammer out deals with._

**_Heatherfield..._**

"What are doing, Cornelia?!"

"I'm calling the cops."- the blonde announced unruffled. "They're still underage, it's late, once they get taken home by the police, they'll learn."

Matt tried to pull the phone out of her hands, as he was driving, but Irma was faster:

"My father is a cop, you goose!"- she yelled. "What do you think would happen if Chris was reported out after curfew?!"

"I don't know, maybe he would learn his lesson."- Cornelia folded her arms. "Besides, try thinking of a better way of preventing him from getting to know the truth about the world of magic, instead of criticizing me!"

"Oh, so you're telling Lillian the truth about her life? _Finally_."

"It seems like I don't have a choice."- Cornelia growled and pulled her phone back . "Give me that! I'm calling Caleb to tell him that we're still following the shrimps."

"Even I have to admit that I'm puzzled."- Irma announced. "Where are they even going? We're long not in Heatherfield anymore. These kids are just playing us like the..."

"No, I think I know where they're taking us to."- Matt interjected without taking his eyes off Chris's car. "The abandoned orchards before the highway to Midgale. What? It's a popular dating place for the teens nowadays. It has always been..."- the man explained, having felt the two women's "how he hell would you know that" glances on himself.

"Whatever! Just"- Cornelia began, but then she got hooked onto her phone call. Caleb had picked up: "Caleb! Sorry for going incognito like that, but I...Nerissa? Where's Caleb?"

"_Cornelia, dear. Where are you?_"- came from the other line. "_Did you forget to leave milk for Killian?_"

"Yes, I...oh shoot, sorry really, I had to go out really urgently... It's Lillian, she is out of her mind and I must confront her and finally get this question about her powers done with, because..."

"_I understand, Cornelia, but you really should have thought of your son before that. I'm not rebuking you, I know you're having a hard time with this responsibility. Just let Lillian keep her powers and calmly explain it all to her."_\- Nerissa said to her shock.

"Y-yes, but, where is Caleb? And don't you want to come, I'll tell you where we are, we're at..."

_"I'm afraid I can't come right now, Cornelia. Who is going to look after Killian if I do? Caleb is...a bit upset with you, but I am sure he will be fine soon. You finalize your mission and be back soon. Bye!_"

"What happened?"- Irma wanted to know.

"Nothing."- Cornelia pursed her lips and finally overcame the shock of the phone call that was already over.

She threw her phone in her purse right when Matt stopped behind Chris. They had reached their destination. The abandoned orchards it was...

Once in the midst of the fruit trees, Matt, Irma and Cornelia saw Chris and Lillian on an open lawn. Huggles and Napoleon were in their hands. _So Mr. Huggles has been in the car the whole time_, Matt thought bitterly, but then took a hold of himself. It was time to fulfill their regency to the very end. For ten years they had kept this great power, it was time to return it to its rightful owner.

"Now that we're all here, Cornelia. I am waiting for your explanation."- Lillian said. "You wanted a place where no one could hear you, you wanted to speak without mom overhearing. You wanted, I provided it. Now you better make this good."

"Or what, Lillian?'- Cornelia crossed her arms on her chest.

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do if I refuse to deal with your shit?"- the Earth guardian continued calmly. "You know what, actually tonight you're proving that I was right all along! You're way too immature and not ready for this big responsibility! You didn't help yourself at all tonight, little sis."

Lillian looked at her sister with tears in her blue eyes. She clutched the cage with Napoleon to her chest, and Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't do this to me, Cornelia!"- Lillian screamed. "It's not fair! You've always disliked me, but this is too much! You're just making up reasons to give what's mine to your child!"

Cornelia shot a warning glance at her, which should've made her look at Chris as well, but the younger Hale didn't seem to notice. She was too busy with her own sense of injustice.

"You're mean."- she cried, and only bitterness distinguished these words from when she had spoken them as a child.

"Mean or not mean, you're still immature, Lillian."

"You have no right to take what's rightfully mine away from me..."

"Even the fact that you're talking about all this in front of him, proves it!"...

"YOU'RE A BITCH, CORNELIA!"- Lillian screamed on the top of her lungs. "You're a jealous BITCH, who has always thought of her friends first, who has always disliked me, and who is now ready to ruin my life in order to benefit her son's life! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE SAME, BITCH!"

Her anger unleashed in this way had left everyone in astonishment. Her reaction left them speechless, their jaws hanging and their eyes wide with shock. This outburst had also severely angered an older sister. Lillian's harsh words made her lose her composure, and she went frantically forward, but this was far from the peak of the explosion which was about to come.

Lillian had expected the slap. When her sister's long fingers hit her cheek furiously, she had only shivered, but when Cornelia turned to Chris, she lost it:

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"- and she blew yellow pollen smoke out of her hand, which clouded the boy's gaze. In the next minute, he was on the grass, unconscious.

"What did you do to him?!"- Lillian screamed and knelt down to her boyfriend, but her sister pulled her back up and pushed her to the other side.

"CORN..."

"I'VE PUT HIM TO SLEEP, NOW GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"- Cornelia yelled at Irma before she could finish.

"How ON EARTH am I supposed to do that, you..."

"I don't know, maybe you can fucking teletransport! Or are you still way to infantile to do that?!"- the blonde yelled again, to Irma's bewildered face. "GO!"

Irma looked daggers at her friend, as Matt helped her move Chris further away. In that moment she really wanted to beat the shit out of her. She wanted to give her a good lesson, but the time just wasn't appropriate.

"You've just lost your chance of possessing the powers of the Heart of Earth, Lillian. Understand that!?"- Cornelia was busy screaming at her shaking sister. "BECAUSE you've proven, - that you're stupid, immature, selfish, despicable and PSYCHO!"

"Doll, don't..."- Lillian dropped the cage with Napoleon and it was now next to Mr. Huggels's.

"This is all your fault, Napoleon, so shut the fuck up!"- Cornelia roared. "If you hadn't let her hear everything the other day, none of this would have happened. Why did you ask me to decide for her future, if giving the powers to Killian wasn't right? JUST SHUT UP, DON'T EVEN ANSWER ME! I'm now certain, she CAN'T keep them. She will lose them, because otherwise this realm is doomed!"

"NO!"

"ZIP IT, LILLIAN! You know this is for your own good! You're incapable! You're spoiled and self-centered, that's why I'll store these powers in Killian, so that I can cultivate them with the time! You know nothing about magic, but you DO know that I'm right, because even though you clearly have no RESPECT for me, I'm still doing this to help your sorry butt, you little..."

"No, you're doing this to help your SON!"- Lillian got in her face. "You're the self-centered one! You want all that power for yourself, don't you!"

"How DARE YOU..."

"Why don't you just admit it, Cornelia?"- the younger sister hissed at her. "That bedtime story, the evil sorceress that just happens to have the same name as Caleb's mother? Please. It has been true all along. All these years, you and your friends have had all this magical adventures, you just don't want me to be a part of all that. You've NEVER wanted me!"

"You have NO IDEA what you're talking about, I'm doing what I'm doing to protect you, you ungrateful little shit!"

"Cornelia, your approach is totally wrong..."- Matt tried to reason with her, but she just cut him off:

"Shut up, Matt! She is soo spoiled, she doesn't understand from anything else but a smack!"

The two sisters were ready to wrestle each other any minute now, each in the other one's face and hair, glaring at each other as if they were two wild animals. Matt desperately looked at Irma, who held her little brother in her lap, unable to lose the scene from her eyes.

"I dare you to try to slap me again."- Lillian challenged. "Just try."

Cornelia looked at her with boiling anger and outrage:

"You think I won't do it!?"

"I said I dare you."

The Earth guardian yelped and slapped her younger sister again, this time harder than the previous. Lillian almost fell to the grass and everything went silent for seconds. Then she met her sister's rampant, wide-eyed glare with an ice-cold, hateful one, and lifted her hand with a scream. And that was when what had been bottled up, officially made it's ways out.

In the moment of the explosion, the powers which her sister had been fighting to strip her off of, exploded from Lillian's hand, and in the next moment, after the muffing hiss, everything went silent again. There was also no sign of Cornelia anymore.

The silence which filled the orchards was terrible. Ominous... Lillian looked at her hand, as Irma, with curls scattered on her brother's face, looked around in utter shock.

The moment when the shock grew into real, vivid horror, was the moment the sound reached their ears. First like a strong throbbing heart, then like something falling and falling and falling ... It was falling from the sky at a furious speed, straight down, ready to ram into the earth. No,this thing, it wasn't just anything, it wasn't even an "it", it was rather a _"she"_, Matt realized and couldn't believe his eyes. Lillian fell to the ground in tears, as Irma screamed ear-splititngly, like never before...

"CORNELIAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Matty boy, you need to catch her, you need to..."- but there was no need for Napoleon to even finish, Shagon was already flying madly up into the sky, as Mr. Huggles squeaked in terror from the ground.

Shagon was able to wrap his arms around her somewhere in the air, and thanks to his strong wings, was able to get through the resistance, albeit with great efforts. In the next minute, he landed on the ground with Cornelia in his strong arms.

"Hell, NO! Cornelia, are you alright?!"- Irma left her brother and rushed to her side as the blonde tried to catch her breath and slow down her mad heartbeat.

She had just been launched almost to the end of the atmosphere and had landed back again, barely surviving. And all that in negative time. She needed one hot minute to get over it all...

"I don't want these powers."- Lillian shook her head with tears in her eyes and stormed away. "I don't want them!"

"Lillian, wait!"- Matt left Cornelia in Irma's arms and rushed to stop the young girl. She was crying when he took her hands in his.

"Hey, calm down, princess. Nothing happened, OK? Cornelia is fine, you had a pointless fight, but now we'll start over. I want you to calm down for me."

"I c-could have killed her."- Lillian cried and looked at her sister whose hands Irma was currently rubbing, as she had seen it is supposed to be done when giving someone first aid.

"I'm fine!'"- Cornelia wheezed and pulled her hands away.

"See? She's OK."- Matt slowly led the younger Hale back to the scene. "Why don't we all get going. Coming here was a bad idea at the first place, let's go to my pet store. We can all go and talk about everything there."

"Matty-boy's right, little doll."- Napoleon had somehow managed to escape his cage and was not standing on top of it importantly. "And to avoid any similar accidents in the future, we really must talk. It's time Lillian, the mistake was mine. We should've enlightened you on the case, instead of hoping in vain that the pausing spell will affect you. You're the true Heart of Earth. You deserve the truth."

Lillian looked away from the talking cat and stared at her sister, whom she had least expected to hear saying:

"She does. Let's go to the pet store."

* * *

"Yeah, basically that's all. When I heard you talk to Napoleon, these scenes began to flood my mind...as if they were some kind of forgotten memories, or visions...I don't know, I can't describe it. I just momentarily knew that it was all real. It made me realize things that were like distant moments in my mind, I instantly knew that I was a magic user. That I was special...I've always known that I'm special, but now it wasn't just because of dad's praising words and mom's reassuring."- Lillian finished perplexedly.

She was sitting in front of the cashing desk behind which Matt and Cornelia were looking at her in the process of listening.

The family pet store was quiet now that it was close to 2 AM. The three of them, Napoleon and Huggles were the only ones awake, but their discussion couldn't wait. It had already waited long enough.

"Many things started to make sense?"- Matt suggested.

"That bedtime story made a lot more sense too."- the teen agreed. "Now that I remembered I had powers, which were never really in me, because I willingly gave them to you for safe keeping, as a child, I had to think of a way to stop Cornelia from giving them to Killian forever. I...I got Chris into all this, without thinking, I just wanted to keep being magical. I know it was stupid and childish, but I've always wanted to have a touch of magic...When I suddenly got to know that I've had the chance all along, I was...angry. You know? I wasn't thinking rationally, but when I almost k-kkilled Cornelia, my own sister, I instantly regretted it all, I don't want to cast another spell in my life, so take them! Take them and..."

"No, Lillian. It's OK, really."- Cornelia sighed and placed her hands on top of the younger girl's. "I've been chosen to be the Earth Guardian for a reason, and that reason is that you're the Heart of Earth. It took me a long time to accept that, and I have never been happy about it, which is why I partly failed at my job. I should have started training you for who you are meant to become years ago, but I always postponed it, until I finally almost forgot all about it..."- Cornelia smiled weakly at her sister's teary eyes.

She could still see the little girl in her, despite of the many years that had turned her into this beautiful young woman that she was today, Cornelia could still see all the times she had been unnecessarily rude to her. Their fights over the years...That girl had always wanted her attention and nothing else. Her little sister, who she loved dearly, despite sometimes being too harsh with...

"I wanted to be special so that I could be like you."- Lillian whispered sincerely, making Cornelia's eyes moist with emotion. "I just wanted to spend more time with you, Nelia, even after I was older. I often missed playing with you and just bonding in general...But you were right about one thing, and that was that you have always wanted the best for me. I know that, and I know that you are my bigger sister and the Earth Guardian. That's why I know that if you think that Earth magic is not supposed to be in my heart, then it shouldn't return there ever again..."

"No, I was wrong."- Cornelia shook her head, as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "I was wrong to consider taking the powers away from you, Lilly, because you were born to use them. You're the Heart of Earth. And I'm certain that no one, ever, will make a worthy replacement of the person you are. I'm sorry for everything."

The younger sister's eyes glistened and she let out a sigh, finally letting go of her oppression and hurt, throwing her arms around her sister's neck. Cornelia finally managed to smile freely and widely.

"I ...I thought you would never forgive me after I, you know, sent you flying in the sky...What is left ask to be forgiven."

"Oh, sis. You may be surprised, but sometimes I need things like that to interrupt my anger and bring me back to rational thinking. And I was serious. I sincerely want you to forgive me for my mistakes."

"Consider yourself forgiven, only if you forgive me too. My mistakes were unnerving..."

"Deal."- Cornelia smiled and broke the hug looked at her sister who smiled back.

They were going to make all this work. They were going to work together and provide the best protection for Earth's magic and mystic forces...

"Well, as a brilliant Familiar, I've once again done my job brilliantly, I take it."- Napoleon interjected, stretching his back as he spoke. "You've both passed the test. Congratulations."

"What?!"

But the cat ignored Cornelia's gasp and just rubbed against Matt's arm, who was just as stunned by what he heard, as the Earth Guardian.

"Don't look at me like that, doll, did you really think that my pausing spell would accidentally miss on someone in the apartment? This was a test from a higher institution, alright? I was just following orders. But the important thing is that you've both proven yourself. Cornelia proved that she can take the right decisions, even if over time, and Lillian proved that she is capable of being the Heart of Earth. Good job, dollies you've both made it to the next level."

"How come you're the only regent to know about this?"- Matt demurred.

"I wasn't Mac, Ricky the Rodent knew as well, we both got summoned there last week or so."

At that, the man's jaw just dropped even more than Cornelia's.

" Don't give me that look, we were told not to reveal anything until the final results are ready-"

"You double-crossing furrball!"- Cornelia yelled with outrage, just when the pet shop's door hung open.

"Alright, I put Chris in his bed, hopefully tomorrow he'll think of tonight as a dream, if someone plays their cards right."- Irma dusted her hands off casually. "Lillian, darling, I suggest you give him a blo..."

"_Irma!_"

"What? What did I miss?"

"Just the biggest conspiracy ever!"- the blonde growled and glommed on to the cat, shaking him with anger.

"Hey! I told ya, doll face, I was following orders..."

"Orders?! What orders?"- Irma exclaimed.

"The Oracle..."- Cornelia whispered dreary.

"No way..."- Matt whistled, but Napoleon's lyrical silence was quite eloquent.

"Who's the Oracle?"- Lillian wanted to know.

"Just this sketchy dude that joys in making us look dumb."- Irma replied casually. "Hey, she's a part of the squad now, right? I can be telling her all this."

"Their boss, pretty much."- Matt added.

"I wouldn't use that word in particular, Matthew."- Irma pouted. "We're on a freelance contract, you know, Orcly is kind of a community advisor..."

"No, he is a douche!"- Cornelia growled. "I can't believe he would put me in such a situation. Why was this even needed? Urgh!"

"It's not like most of the things he does are ever given grounds."- Irma shrugged lazily.

"You're telling me that everything was a farce? Lillian's powers were never, in actual fact, doable for Killian?"- Cornelia demanded answers. "Ugh, you hypocrites! Why would Kandrakar do me like that, I had a fight with Caleb because of this stupid test-"

"Oh, noo, pudding. Тhe power can indeed be transferred, it is in us right now. She was able to use a little of them tonight, only because her anger worked with us three reagents being at the same place and at the same time. The 18th birthday is a great event for every magical Heart, it is a moment of complete magical maturation. On this date, just like on Halloween, the magic can be taken away from the Regents. The important thing is to make sure it is done by Lillian."

Lillian stirred uneasily in her seat, but Matt, with Mr. Huggles around his neck, put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner:

"Don't worry, Lil. You'll be able to do that just fine after we give you a little intensive training. We're starting from tomorrow and by your birthday, you'll be a real pro in magic."

"Do you believe that I'll really learn to do well?"

Mr. Huggles squeaked as if reassuringly, as Cornelia smiled at her sister. Although much of her thoughts were elsewhere at the moment, awareness and a new beginning with Lillian remained:

"Of course you will, silly. As Matt said, we'll train you to be awesome. Besides, since even Irma was able to master her abilities and use them for great deeds, there sure is hope for everyone."- she added with a playful smirk at her friend's direction.

* * *

Her sleep was restless, almost non-existent in recent nights. Halinor had always been a slave to her fears, but still, this new impulse of terror that had suddenly struck her was something that rarely happened even to her.

A sign? No, a gloomy premonition, a force that made her tremble even in the royal room of the Zamballan Palace.

Something gave her no peace, and Halinor stepped out onto her room's balcony, draped with her blue robe. As she walked, as if struggling for air, her legs barely held her.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, burdened, as if she was a long-time smoker, when she stepped outside into the warm but crisp night. Halinor rested her hands against the stone parapet and stared up at the mystical night sky.

The essence of the full moon seemed to disturb her even more. Many said that the full moon had special forces and effects on humans, and she could confirm it, as a Kandrakarian sage, she knew many other things about the moon that couldn't exactly further soothe her. Halinor looked away from the large white orb, and wondered when Kadma would return. Only she could allay her worries... Only she was...Where was she?

The ex-guardian tried to reach her by telepathy. Normally that wasn't a problem for them, regardless of how far away from each other they'd be, but tonight something was wrong. Whether it was her nervousness, or something else, the telepathic call failed. The former Fire guardian couldn't reach her friend and that only fueled her anxiety.

"I have to know that you're OK, Kadma. I need a sign, I need a..."- the woman stopped in the middle of the sentence. "A sign...but of course."

Maybe it was possible. Maybe she could, with the power of an old Kandrakarian spell, get a good view of Kadma. Not literally, because of too many reasons, but she could at least estimate whether she was alright. Halinor went back into her room and started digging in the drawers of the antic dresser. After a long minute of furious searching, she finally pulled out a single white string from a ball of yarn.

"This should do"- the former guardian murmured to herself before heading for Kadma's chambers.

Now all that was left for her was to get a hold of something that was a part of her friend, and Halinor already had an idea of what to do. She hastily looked around the Queen's spacious bedroom and saw it. There it was, laying on her massive dressing table. Kadma's personal hair brush made of gold and decorated with amethysts.

Halinor pulled a hair out of it and rushed back to her room. With the white string and Kadma's hair, she was ready to do the spell. The last thing she needed was a very special goblet...thankfully it was something she could teletransport in her hands, straight from Fadden Hills.

Despite of the projection spells cast upon the Zamballan Palace, objects that were at Kadma's second fortress, her house on Earth, could be telentrasported through the dimensions. Only by someone with enough experience and knowledge of course, which Halinor was, to her own happiness.

The copper vessel outlined with green gems, materialized in her hand, and Halinor wasted no more time. She poured water from the jug on her nightstand in it and then let the white string and the hair fall inside. Now she just had to trigger the spell.  
A simple, yet effective spell that gave information about a chosen person's current state through colors.

Color magic was easy, but not satisfactory enough for most magic users, hence it was not widely studied, but for Halinor it was more than sufficient. She had always found the symbolism and meaning of colors very lifelong and important for every ordeal, and the knowledge of them had helped her more than once. Now it would happen again. If the white string turned green, this would be the ideal scenario. It would mean that everything with Kadma's mission is going smoothly. If the string turned blue, it would indicate that the mission was over. And with that, with success.

Halinor pulled out a blood-red thread with blackening ends out her goblet, and the shock of that made her push the vessel over with a loud gasp. The water spilled all over the stone floor, as the blonde woman stared at the scarlet string with horror in her eyes.

"Xin Jing, keep her from harm, I pray to you."- she whispered in a tiny voice and then just stormed out of the room.

Halinor went through corridors and stairs without stopping, tears flowing down her face. Her blue robes flew back from her speed, her blond locks were following her, troubled by the wind her desperate walk was creating, but she wouldn't stop for the world...She couldn't just stand and wait, not after she had seen the grave danger soaring above her friend with her very eyes...

"Noble Halinor, what is the matter?"- a distressed voice came to her. "Where are you headed to in this late hour?"

Halinor just shook her head. She had to leave the big pyramid Palace, she had to seek help. She had to go to Heatherfield. To the only person, after Kadma, who could really help her...

"Venerable Halinor, we can't let you go out. Not before the Queen grants us permission or returns."- one of the most impressive tree-guards stood in her way.

Ironwood herself would have joined him, most probably, if she wasn't at the other end of the Swamps of Shene.

Halinor sighed deeply. She hated having to do this, but she had to get out of the Palace. That was the only way for her to open a fold.

"Queen Kadma has commanded us to guard you, to make sure that you are safe while she's gone. If you'd leave, how would we keep our word?"

"I'm sorry, Bawlbreaker."- her voice which would usually tremble, had come into new power. Fear really was a dangerous weapon... "But I have to keep a word which I've given to myself, and that word is that I will not see the Universe without Kadma in it."

"No, noble mistress. Go back to your chambers, I beg of you! We can't let you go..."

"I'm afraid I'm not asking you."- Halinor closed her eyes.

Carmine-pink, boiling flames burst from her palms and nailed the tree people to the palace walls. Their pain, caused the fire burning their bark, could not be spared, but at least it would not last long.

Hallinor left the boundaries of the Palace with a quick pace and instantly opened a fold in front of herself.

Her desperation had brought her to new shores where she might as well have to crawl on the ground, she could even lose what was left of her, but she wasn't going to stop before helping Kadma.

Terms would have to change, things would have to be accepted in spite of tragic pasts...

Nothing was going to be the same anymore, and that frightened and soothed her at the same time.

* * *

**Tenten Vilu/ Trentren Vilu*- **(trentren="related with the earth", vilu="snake"); one of the two mythical snakes whose fierce battle formed the South of Chile's geography according to myths

**Pillan*- **The **Pillan** (of Mapudungun origin; singular _pillán_ and plural _pillanes_ in Spanish) is a powerful and respected spirit in Mapuche mytholugy..  
According to legend, the Pillan are good spirits, but they can also cause disasters, since they also punish with drought or flood, earthquakes, or diseases

**Mapuche*- **The mythology and religion of the indigenous Mapuche people of south-central Chile and southwestern Argentina is an extensive and ancient belief system. A series of unique legends and myths are common to the various groups that make up the Mapuche people. These myths tell of the creation of the world and the various deities and spirits that reside in it.


	36. An Enemy in Need, isn't an Enemy Indeed

_Chapter 36: An enemy in need, isn't an enemy indeed_

_"The more relentless the Earth is, after the Fire has burned her forests down, turning into a desert where its flames can never blaze again, the more united are the Water and the Fire, when they must forge the future together ..."_

_**Heatherfield, 1:15 PM**_

"If Kandrakar wanted to test you and your sister they could've thought of another way, I guess. Still...This_ test_ might have been intended for someone else too."- Will said during lunch the next day.

She and her blonde friend had met up in "Golden" to grab something to eat and occasionally discuss the latest events and manners.

"Nerissa, yeah, I thought of that."- Cornelia admitted, as she rocked Killian in her arms. His sudden awakening would interfere with more that their own lunch if she didn't get him back to sleep again. Golden wasn't exactly one of those places where baby crying was widely accepted and celebrated.

"Well...yeah, isn't it strange that Kandrakar hasn't taken any action so far? Neither when she returned, nor when the former guardians began this war. Yeah, sure, the Oracle told me that he shouldn't interfere with Nerissa's new path when I went to talk to him months ago, but he always says things like that. After so many years, I know better than to trust his words blindly. Perhaps through this test he wanted to achieve some inner comfort for himself and the other elders." - Will postulated.

"Even if so, she totally nailed it. I mean, I was even shocked when she said that Lillian should keep the powers. She was way more sure in that than me, I only got to realize that that is the best decision last night...But Nerissa seemed to be aware from the beginning. As much as she has changed, I've never expected such a modest choice from her."

The redhead nodded slowly. She shared Cornelia's opinion on that and had wondered herself when she had heard the ex-guardian deny the possibility of her grandson having great power, just like that.

"I know what you mean, Cornelia. Even I was, more or less, _more_ willing to go with the second option. I don't know, must have been the way you described it, or the fact that Matt might lose his powers as a Regent after another two weeks or so...What I mean to say is that when I was having selfish thoughts, she had already made the right choice."- their eyes met and Will could swear she saw a hint of annoyance in Cornelia's, when she remembered the fact that she had overheard her conversations.

"Nerissa is smart. Whether that was her true opinion, or she did it because she suspected that Kandrakar has something to do with the whole transfer thing..."

"Kandrakar is being so petty, it's worse than "The Real Housewives" series, nowadays. I'm so mad at the Oracle."- Cornelia growled quietly, as she felt pair of depreciative eyes on herself, judging her for her crying baby. "And if this bitch throws one more bad look at my son, I'm going to send her flying through the roof."

Will turned around to look at the middle-aged woman who had been casting ill eyes and rolled her own. That was why she didn't like "Golden". Being a slightly more expensive place, it was often full of real snobs.

"Speaking of bitches, what happened with Serena?"

Will snorted at that. Cornelia's question was only logical, but it still triggered her. Thinking of her stepmother only gave her a headache lately.

"I have no idea, to be honest. For all I know, she has decided to flee from the country."

"She better. I mean who needs her around here, anyway."- Cornelia had finally managed to calm her son down and put him back in the stroller next to their table. "After what she tried to do...Sheesh, talk about issues."

"I don't know, Cornelia."- Will replied with a distracted glance. "Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of her."

"What, you think she'd dare to strike again?"- Cornelia, who finally had the chance to begin her Caesar, salad continued.

Will didn't answer, she just stirred her tomato soup. The guardian hoped that she was wrong, but deep inside, this bad feeling that wouldn't leave her heart at peace, spoke otherwise.

* * *

The blond woman crossed the city in her jeans and her floral tunic. She hadn't done it in a long time, and Heatherfield was both the same and very different.

Once, many years ago, as a teenager, she used to walk down this same lane, on the main streets, around all the shops, every day. The old mall, the neighborhood pastry shops, the bookstore, the little boutiques in which she and her girlfriends had shopped so many times after school...

Many of these things did not even exist anymore. Her beloved tea house had been turned into a gym. The old mall was long gone. The new one was much larger, much more modern, and visible from afar, but Halinor could not help feel melancholy.

It used to be her city, but after 50 years, it seemed almost alien to her. She had been born and raised here, but now that even the dressing fashion was so different, she felt lost. And no, it was not because she still couldn't find the Silver Dragon. At least she knew that place very well, she could've even appeared directly there.

No, the older blonde had wanted this walk. She wanted to see her city, her great city again. To feel it and to feel even the novelties on her heart. Heatherfield was just so special ...

The memories and the pulls of what had been, however, gave way to her fear again, as Halinor suddenly stumbled and had to seek support from a street pot to keep from falling down. Was she too old for high shoes anymore? She had always walked around in heels, they gave her a sense of strength...  
But when she lifted her head and stood upright, her eyes fell on a black car, and then the heart of the fear throbbed.

A barrel of a firearm jutted out of the window ... aimed at the opposite sidewalk, directly at a woman, too busy with her smartphone to even notice. It seemed that all the other pedestrians and drivers between the two shopping streets were also too busy, because no one saw the black car stop and the person aiming the weapon. No one saw the muzzle. No one noticed the danger, no one but Halinor. She opened her mouth to yell, to warn the woman they were targeting, but the shot had already been heard. A cartridge was also heard, it was flying directly to its destination ... The woman turned around and opened her mouth, horrified, unable to escape the flying bullet, when suddenly it froze in the air as did everything else between the two streets.

Halinor took a second to catch her breath before making her way to the woman she had just saved. The entire street and it's two sidewalks, together with everyone who were there, were now beyond time and space, paused by magic. Her "Breath of Time" spell, however, wasn't going to hold on for much longer, especially without a magical amulet. The former guardian pushed the frozen woman out of the bullet's reach and neutralized the weapon for good. She wasn't taking risks. Then time began to flow again and events continued to happen, as if they were nеver interrupted. Тhe clamor overtook the street again:

"Oh my God. Y-you saved me. Thank you so much."- Halinor could only smile weakly at the dark-haired woman. There was something very familiar in her...

"Yes."- she agreed. "Don't mention it, dear."

The black car tried to use the moment and make a run for it. People had already surrounded the scene, but Halinor wasn't going to let the criminals get away. After all, many years ago, she was a guardian. And with an unrelenting glance, she lifted her left hand discreetly.

"Heavens!"- some woman exclaimed as the car's battery burst into flames and the vehicle stopped forcibly and abruptly, unable to continue.

"Call the police, these men tried to commit murder, we can't let them get away."- another person shouted, as the crowd finally took things in their hands. The stunned men inside the black car weren't going anywhere.

Halinor smiled barely noticeably. Her job here was done, she could continue on her way. However, the hand of the rescued woman stopped her:

"Mam, thank you so much."- she spoke sincerely. "You saved my life, and while I have to file a complaint in the police right now, I'd be very happy if you accepted for me to buy you a coffee? I will never be able to repay you, but at least I could treat you, right?"

Halinor opened her mouth to say something. But why did this woman seem so familiar? She could swear she knew her from somewhere. Then she reflected that her courtesy was more than understandable. After all, a visibly older woman had just rescued her, and it was pretty weird for the ordinary human in general, not just for her. Apparently many of the other eyewitnesses, though she had frozen them, marveled at the fact that she of all people had been able to save the woman everyone else had written off. The bullet had been so close to her...

"Mam?"- the rescued touched her hand lightly, and Halinor blinked.

"Y-yes."- she replied. "As I said, don't mention it, dear, it is all right. You need not repay me with anything, the mere fact that you're OK is enough for me."

"Oh, but I insist. I am Susan Vandom- Collins, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you. Not to mention amazing luck."

Susan reached out for a salute, as Halinor just took her hand, startled.

So that was why this woman was so familiar. Many years ago, she had been watching over her, throughout her pregnancy, up until the moment her daughter was born. She had then observed her in Fadden Hills, Susan had lived there with her first husband. Right before the Veil had been raised, Halinor had been watching over Mrs. Vandom and four other women, making sure that their daughters would be perfect for the future job. During that time, the former guardian had been writing letters to her friend Yan Lin, on Earth, to inform her, giving her details about the future generation, the future generation of guardians... All this had been a part of her duties in Kandrakar.

_The woman whose life I just saved, is the keeper of the Heart's mother_, the blonde realized. It was truly dizzying. _But who would want to kill her_?

"My name is Halinor. Halinor Clarkson."- the ex-guardian said, realizing that the other woman was waiting for her to introduce herself. "And you don't have to repay me in anyway, dear Susan. Please, just make sure that you'll be safe. Try to uncover who would want to hurt you and why, and take all measures needed to protect yourself and your close ones."

_You've already repaid Kandrakar by birthing Will Vandom_, she finished in her head. _Tell her, tell Will about this attack. It's the best way to protect yourself._

"I know exactly who did this, don't worry Mrs. Clarkson."- Susan responded with a darkened face. "I'll make sure to never be in harm's way because of her again."

The police arrived and Susan had to go talk to them. Hallinor thought of simply using the bustle to disappear, but then decided that she could at least properly say goodbye to the younger woman. After all, she was truly grateful to her. Susan also felt the need to turn back once more.

"Mrs. Clarkson, I need to get this over with now, and I don't want to waste from your day. But this is my card, please call me to get coffee together when you'd be free."- Halinor blinked at the "_Simueltech"_ business card that the other woman had put in her hand. "You saved my life and I owe you. Plus you seem like a great person."

The ex-guardian smiled.

"Thank you. I'll most probably be at the "Silver Dragon" later today. You could find me there whenever it is convenient for you."

"Wonderful."- Susan beamed. "Believe it or not, the "Silver Dragon" is something like a clubhouse for my daughter and her friends, over the years it has become quite sentimental for me too. Not that I eat that much Chinese every week, but I still go there for the people. I will see you there!"- and she waved at the blond woman happily before occupying herself with the policemen.

_Oh, I believe it_, Halinor waved back with a sincere smile._ I believe there is nothing accidental. And only the universe really determines what, how and when._

**_Meanwhile above the "Silver Dragon"..._**

The Lin residence was as tiny, but cosy, as ever. A compact, but beautiful living room, two bedrooms and the old storeroom, that had been turned into a bedroom for Hay Lin 23 years ago, were mainly the parts the entire second floor, the one above the family restaurant and kitchen, consisted of. And of course, a bathroom as well. Even though the space was not very large, it had always been enough for Yan Lin, her son, her daughter-in-law and their daughter.

But lately, this little family nest was something young Hay Lin wanted to fly away form. Not because she did not love her home, but because, contrary to her father's understanding, she felt that she was quite grown. All her girlfriends were already living with their longtime boyfriends and she also wanted to take that step. One big obstacle to that, however, was her overprotective father.

"I just don't know how to tell him. Even though I'm 23, I can't bare to disappoint my father. I know he isn't ready for me to move out."- the young Air guardian confided to her two friends that were currently her guests in the living room.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"- Cornelia asked, almost disdainfully.

Not only was she busy with fitting the outfit the Asian girl had already made for Killian, but she also wasn't too certain that her younger friend was ready to go out and start life as an adult, completely. The mother smiled at her giggling baby. "See? Even Killian thinks you should reconsider your decision."

"Cornelia."- Will shook her head, but Hay Lin interrupted her with a loud exclamation.

"Cornelia, Eric is thinking of proposing to me! He already asked me to move in with him, how much longer do you think that I should consider it?"

"Whoa there."- Will held her index finger up at that new information. "He is thinking of proposing? Proposing as in, proposing marriage?"

"And how can you know that? Surely he didn't just tell you he is "thinking of proposing."- Cornelia, who had been caught off guard by these news as well, asked a little too snappily.

Hay Lin blushed and started playing with the end of her cotton-candy colored mini dress.

"No, no, of course he didn't tell me. He was talking to Nigel about it and..."

"Wait, Taranee told you?"- Will couldn't believe it. "Well that's unlikely. Way to spoil the surprise..."

"No, it can't be that."- Cornelia snorted. "She overheard! Didn't you Hay Lin? You used your powers."

Hay Lin blushed again, but this time she defended herself:

"No! I mean yes, but not on purpose! I love Eric's voice so much that I am able to register it from miles, it's not my fault! I was just in the mall, and apparently he was there with Nigel, I didn't even see them...I only heard them talking about it. Eric is looking for a ring!"

Both her friends gasped at that and bolted into giving her advice, their opinion and remarks, both excited and perhaps a little jealous of her. Killian revolted against the chaotic noise of their chaotic talking one through the other, and Hay Lin could understand him completely. Being the guardian of Air, this sonic disharmony was giving her a major headache:

"Girls! That wasn't the point and it's supposed to be a secret, OK? The thing which I wanted you to help me with is my dad! How do I tell him that I want to move in with Eric?"

"If you wanted it to be a secret, why tell us in the first place?"- Cornelia snapped and placed Killian on the pink Chinese couch, next to herself. "Ms. Eavesdropper. Here's something you and Will have in common, only she does it perfectly even without your powers."

Will made a face. Apparently Cornelia was going to continue bringing this up, regardless of assuring her she wasn't holding a grudge. But since the redhead was somewhat aware of her guilt, she decided not to answer her, but Hay Lin:

"You just have to tell your folks, Hay. You're old enough to take this decision on your own anyway. So just talk to them and explain that it's time."

"It's not about that, Will."- Hay Lin complained. "Mom is fine with it, everyone else is, it's only my dad who will make a problem out of it. Don't get me wrong, you all know him, he is as sweet as pie, but he is damn overprotective. He carries your mom's and Taranee's mom's overprotective traits multiplied!"

"Now that's sounds like a nightmare..."

"So, just ask your grandma to help you!"- Cornelia interjected. "She is the only one who can make your dad understand, if you ask me."

Hay Lin looked down, but decided that her friend had a right. Maybe she had to ask Yan Lin to help her with that, even if she felt bad for her dad whenever her grandma bossed him around. But if that was needed for her to become Mrs. Lyndon faster, it was worth it.

"So, which one of you will change his diaper?"- Cornelia said and held her son in the air expectantly.

* * *

Minutes later at the restaurant, Caleb was casually carrying yet another serving and the bill for table number 10. He was back at work here at the Dragon, and after many weeks of compulsory leave, he had slightly forgotten all the basics and tricks of waiter care. But that was life, on Earth one had to work, just like on Meridian. Even if the young man's activities on both planets were from two quite different industries.

Caleb was just going back to the kitchen to get more apricot sauce for the obnoxious customers in the bottom of the restaurant, when he felt something nudge his behind.

"Blunk, get lost."- the rebel leader growled. "I have enough to do as it is."

"Blunk!? I've never been more gravely miscalled in my entire life!"

"Oh, it's you."- Caleb turned around to meet his girlfriend's ocean blue eyes. He tried to escape them. "What do you want?"

Cornelia made a face, but decided she wouldn't snap at him just yet. He was angry with her, and she kind of deserved it. Because of that, she was going to do her best to soothe his anger, instead of inflaming it more with her short-temper, mainly influenced by her post-pregnancy moods.

"I wanted to do this."- she said playfully and brushed her lips against his. "And lighten your load."- the blonde added in an alluring tone. "If you get the idea."

Caleb growled and tried to pull away, though her gentle breath in his neck made him feel more than fine.

"Oh come on, Mr. Brave Hero, you can't still be mad at me! In the end, I made the right choice."- Cornelia put her hands on his chest, blocking his way. "You can't blame me for my dilemma. You know full well how that the responsibility which comes great powers is no joke..."

"It's not just that, Cornelia."- Caleb raved. "You went out there to talk to Lillian without even telling me! You just vanished from the house and didn't even remember to feed our son before that."

"I said I was sorry! I had to act fast, I didn't...I didn't think sober. I am sorry, Caleb. It was a long night and the last thing which I want is to fight with you, please understand me."

The rebel leader let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead.

"Cornelia, do you think that I enjoy arguing and fighting with you? These last few months were totally insane for me, first my mother came back in my life, then her so called friends began hunting her... I've been torn between so many things, including my duties on Meridian and here on Earth. It's even harder for me when you're acting on your own."

"I'm not acting on my own, Caleb. Not anymore at least. I'm with you."- the Earth guardian lifted his chin up with her hand. Her fingers slid against his shaven face as their eyes met. Hers were so full of love and sincerity, that the young man couldn't help but soften up. Caleb finally answered his girlfriend's gaze with a warm smile:

"Where's the little guy?"

"I left him upstairs with Hay Lin and Will."- she smiled happily, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you have much left to do around here?"

"Unfortunately."- Caleb puffed out and grabbed a few menus. "But here's the deal. Tonight after my shift ends, I take you out."

"Now that's more like it."- the young woman flipped her long hair over the shoulder.

Caleb smirked before they departed and each one went on their way. The man headed for the kitchen and his girlfriend was just about to return upstairs to her friends and son, when a sudden shout made her turn around as if just scalded.

"You! What are you doing here!"- Caleb caught the elderly woman roughly and pulled her in the kitchen with himself, making Cornelia a sign to follow them.

She didn't need to be invited a second time.

"You don't understand, I'm not here to make a scene, I'm here to..."

"You nutjob!"- Cornelia interrupted her, storming in the restaurant kitchen, not even caring about the chefs nearby. "How dare you show up here after all that you've done!"

Halinor carefully pushed the younger woman's hands away from herself.

"I'm not here to fight, I've come to talk to Yan Lin. I can understand your dislike for me, but you don't have to forget your upbringing..."

"You kidnapped me while I was pregnant."- Cornelia hissed in her face, making her flinch. "So don't you dare moralize me, you old crone. And get out of here. Now!"

Halinor gathered all her remaining energy to reply to that militancy without crushing down. Both Cornelia and Caleb wouldn't move furious glares from her.

"Look, Cornelia. Whatever I did, I did it for the higher good. I may have failed incurably, but I never enjoyed doing it, anyway. Today, I'm not here to threaten anyone, let alone try to get in Nerissa's way."- and she looked at Caleb's bellicose expression. "Your mother pretty much won, no contest."

"And you expect me to believe that you've given up?"- Caleb muttered through gritted teeth. "Fat chance. Where's your friend anyway? If this is some sort of diversion, you'll regret showing up here."

"You have one minute before I yeet you out of here, Halinor."- Cornelia said coldly.

The former Fire guardian shook her head desperately. How could she explain to them? How could she explain that despair and fear had brought her here, not desire for justice.

_When the voice of your actions becomes stronger than yours, it is very difficult to еаrn a new, different reputation..._

"Don't even try that sorrowful face on us! You always play the victim in order to get your things done!" -Cornelia yelled.

"I already told you, I need to see Yan Lin! I need to..."

"Why, so that you can try to get her on your side again?"- Caleb interrupted her. "You should've gotten it in your head by now, Yan Lin is not interested in joining your cause and she'll never be! Especially when your motives are so bad."

"We know all your little tricks!"

Halinor was beginning to doubt that anything would work out by that moment, getting yells and harsh words from two sides, but then a new arrival in the kitchen, a man who walked through the back staff door, gave her new hope.

_What you do know about me, he doesn't..._

"What's going on around here?"- Chen Lin would turn out to be her life belt. Seeing him, both Cornelia and Caleb backed away and looked at each other, both on tenterhooks, but Halinor wouldn't waste the opportunity:

"Chen. It's me Halinor. Halinor Clarkson."- she smiled at him forcedly. "You must remember me, I'm your mother's old school friend, we haven't seen each other since many years, but you surely remember me."

Cornelia squinted her eyes with aversion.

"Halinor."- the spectacled man clicked his fingers. "But of course, I remember you! Quite some time has passed, hasn't it? Are you here to see my mother?"

"Yes."- Halinor nodded lively. "I am here to meet her urgently. Is she..."

"I think she might still be out, but please feel free to wait for her in our restaurant. Have you tried the new specialties. Caleb?"- Chen then looked over at the couple in the kitchen. "Why are you standing here? Get back to work. Show Mrs. Halinor to a nice table."

The former Fire guardian flinched at that and cast a distressed glance at the young man behind her, who just looked around, trying to escape her eyes.

"Precisely, Mr. Lin."- Caleb murmured grudgingly.

"Cornelia and you? What are you looking for in the kitchen?"- Mr. Lin turned to the blonde, who was glaring right at him. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, Mr. Lin."- she snapped.

The man had no fault. He had no guilt, and there was no way he could know the truth, Halinor was using him, but the fault for treating her man as his servant was his own. Caleb may have been working as a waiter, but Cornelia wasn't going to tolerate such an attitude towards them. And that was how, there were suddenly two reasons for her next act:

"Actually there might be one. Your daughter is looking forward to moving in with her boyfriend, but she's too petrified to tell you. Perhaps you should think about it and spare her the unnecessary inconvenience. Au revoir!"

"What?!"- but she ignored his genuine shock and just stormed off.

She was beside herself. Caleb tried to stop her, but while he was obliged to obey his employer's orders, nothing kept Cornela here. She was going to take her son and leave the restaurant immediately. She had no intention of leaving him under the same roof with a kidnapper.

* * *

**_Cook family counting house, 4:30 PM_**

Taranee Cook spent another day working. Her parents' counting office and the family law firm, were all things she would get to run together with them, especially in the future, as her older brother not only had never wanted to, but also had no qualifications to even prosecute.

At times, especially during the last days, Taranee envied her brother. He was a man who had managed to turn his hobbies into a profession. Or at least to a certain level ... Yes, surfing and basketball were in Peter's blood, and even now he was out of the country, working thanks to them. But being a coach for the Heatherfield High School team, wasn't exactly his biggest dream. Neither was switching to different teams, as a player, as a coach or reserve, which he had done over the years. His biggest dream to play in a big team and be a big star was yet to come true, but time was passing by cruelly, and even though he was still quite young, his prime years would be over before he knew it.

At least that was how his sister explained her decision to let her hobbies be just that- hobbies. Sure, she was a great dancer and had enormous photo-proficiency skills, but a safe income was a safe income, and nothing could offer her as much as the family business.

"I'm going to grab salads for us, honey. Do you want anything else?"- Theresa showed her perfect bob in her daughter's working space.

_Yeah, a double cheeseburger with a double portion of fries_, the Fire guardian thought, but only replied:

"No thanks, mom."- she knew her mother didn't approve of junk food anyway. She could always get it after she was done with the work day.

Taranee was just getting ready to return to her work- replying to many, _many_ urgent emails from different institutions and accountant companies, when her mother's assistant called from the waiting room. Taranee sighed and put the stationary phone, that stood on her desk, on speaker.

"I am listening, Bethany."- she answered monotonously, while making some important notes in her personal planner.

"Ms. Cook, there's someone here who wishes to meet you. I told her that we normally make appointments here, but she insists. Should I send her to you?"

"You mean someone wishes to meet my mother?"- Taranee got confused. Who would want to come to her here, and why? Why did she even need appointments? Apparently Theresa had taken her working days here seriously already.

"No, Ms. Cook. She wants to see you."

"Umm, is it one of my friends?"- Taranee was still debating on this situation, biting the end of her pen. Was someone already interested in her professional skills?! She hadn't even announced beginning work officially...Maybe it was a trick of her mother's to help her feel more secure at the work place, even if it this "help" was done in a way which the Fire guardian hated.

"I don't know all of your friends, Ms. Cook."- Behtany's voice sounded completely uninterested and Taranee mentally face-palmed herself for saying something so silly in front of the secretary.

_'Is it one of my friends!' Geez, Taranee!_ _Unprofessional to the core, on the other hand Bethany should be at least a pinch more polite, after all I am most probably going to be her boss in the future..._

"Fine, send her in."- her curiosity eventually won over anything else.

Taranee pushed her glasses back on her nose. She was pretty curious to see who тhis mysterious woman, that was suddenly visiting her in the counting house, was. Could she be someone she knew? Could she be a person her mother was sending in to boast her confidence? Or was she...

"Cassidy?!"- Taranee exclaimed surpirsedly, when her office's door opened and the former Water guardian walked in, dressed in a strapless, long, casual, almost beach-looking gown on blue and white stripes.

"Hi, Taranee."- the redhead smiled palliatively, as she approached the desk, holding on to her big white bag's strap. "I hope that I'm not troubling you, I just had to talk to you."

Taranee couldn't help wondering at the strange development of events as she stood straight behind her desk in an elegant business suit. She had expected everything, but not that. It was just so ... illogical and sudden. Cassidy visiting her at the office. The Resurrected Former Water Guardian ... What were the odds? She would have never thought that this would happen.

"Taranee, I can see that you're weirded out. I should've called, but I just gathered the courage to come and talk to you after so long, and I didn't want to lose it."- Cassidy smiled apologetically once again. "You know what I mean? I just had to come today."

_The weirdness would obviously only increase._

"S-sure, Cassidy. Have a seat and tell me. What leads you here. What courage gathering? What do you need to talk to me about?"

Cassidy sat down in front of her desk and took a deep breath.

Her hair had grown longer since the last time Taranee had seen her, it could now easily cover her chest and reach to her belly button.

The fire guardian studied the woman in front of her with an increasing spirit of inquiry. Because of the bizarre unfolds of life and all the things that had happened between them, representatives from two generations of guardians, were now almost the same age, even though, originally, Cassidy had been born in the late 40's ...

After her existence on Earth had been ended at 19, she had been brought back to life 40 years later. By Nerissa, her murderess. The friend who had killed her, had given her her life back. To Taranee it was all incredibly ludicrous, but still, the most positive exit of events possible. Now, 10 years after that- Cassidy's rebirth, something which many around the Universe would consider an impossible event, she was only 29.

"See, I don't even know how to begin putting this." - the former Water guardian laughed with evident nervousness.

For some reason, this left the burning taste of a strange premonition in the other woman.

"Uh well, if this is about the ex-guardians and all the Nerissa drama." - she decided to help her spell it out. "From what I was told, you refused to join their war. Thankfully, that war seems to have come to a halt, as for now, but if you have some sort of new standpoint..."

"No, no, it's not about that at all."-Cassidy stopped her. "I can only be glad that the girls decided to end their senseless feuds before something bad happened. Again."- she smiled somewhat sadly. "Hey, no grudges though, I don't hold any, at least. I think I told C.H.Y.K.N to call me when they sort everything out though, huh, odd, maybe they're still finalizing their peace and all that. You know, Rissy and Kads's fights have always taken time to dissolve completely. Ever since high school they..."

"Cassidy."- Taranee felt the need to stop her tattling before it went out of control. The Fire guardian forced a carefree smile on her lips, even though on the inside she was low-key shaking. Had Cassidy come here just to chat? No, she didn't think so. "Look, you're a very friendly person."- she began diplomatically. "And I am not at all against hanging out with you, chatting with you and all that, but I just can't help but feel that there must be another reason for your coming here today, Cassidy. Am I right?"

Cassidy sighed with understanding and just smiled. That apologetic smile again, it was going to drive Taranee crazy. If her anxiety levels weren't currently balanced as it was, she'd have burst out by that moment.

"You're absolutely right, Taranee. I did come to speak to you about something particular, I'm just still unsure about what your reaction will be."- she said seriously.

"But what is it?!"- Taranee cried. "Just tell me!"

"Taranee, I'm pregnant."

At that moment, the Fire guardian felt like a blown-out candle. She was thrown into the dark. She didn't know what to say or how to interpret the words she had just heard. Annoyance was the first emotion that flooded her, and she finally broke the awkward silence created by Cassidy's statement:

"Uhh, congratulations? Cassidy, I'm no trying to be rude or anything, don't get me wrong. I'm very happy for you, but that what does that have to do with..."

Cassidy's smile, that small, apologetic, amiable smile interrupted her without saying a word. There she was, facing her, looking at her as if she was a little child (which she practically would've been, if the former Water guardian hadn't spent 40 years in the Afterlife) that had no idea of anything.

"The baby is from Peter, Taranee. I'm pregnant with your brother's baby."

Taranee choked on her own saliva. What?! What had she just said?! The world suddenly span furiously in front of her eyes. Taranee took her glasses off to clean them in shock, and then put them back on her nose. Cassidy was still looking at her in a consoling manner. Why was she looking at her like that?! These news were _supposed_ to be happy news, even if totally unforeseen...

"I-I...,-e-h, I'll...but...when did this...How did this? And since when..."

"Peter and I have been seeing each other for the past two years."- Cassidy obviously decided to end her suffering of trying to form a sentence. "We love each other, but I recently found out that he hasn't informed his family of our relationship. That used to be completely fine by me, after all, I've always thought that an intimate relationship should be between two people, not between two people and all their relatives. Especially before marriage...I even had no idea that he is your older brother, for the longest time! But yeah, unfortunately, in recent weeks, the discretion of our relationship has begun to be a problem."

Taranee, who was devoured by her own thoughts upon hearing all this, finally got rid of the stammering:

"Why? I mean, does my brother know that he is going to be a father?"

First he decides to keep his serious relationship a secret, then some kind of problem arouses from that! Typical! But Peter? Taranee could never imagine that Peter would do that at all. He had been so open about his love life, always sharing everything with her. He even spoke freely of her relationship with Nigel all the time. Why wouldn't he tell her about his own relationship since he was never a fan of discretion to begin with? Did he not trust her? His own sister?! He had had a relationship that he hadn't said anything particular about, for two years! And that with Cassidy! What were the odds, just what were the odds!

"He doesn't know yet."- Cassidy admitted. "But that's only because he isn't answering my calls and texts. Taranee, that's why I came to warn you."

"W-warn me? But, b-but Peter would never neglect his child, even if he didn't plan on having it, how can..."

"No, I didn't mean that at all."- the redhead placed her palm on top of hers. "I'm sure that Peter will be a great father once he comes to know, that's not the problem, Taranee. I'm not worried that he will be unhappy with my pregnancy or leave me, or anything like that. I told you, we love each other. I'm worried about Peter himself."

Now Taranee was truly troubled. She felt cold sweat run down her forehead as she looked into the glittering blue eyes in front of herself.

"Why would you say that, Cassidy..."

"Look, Peter went to "Redstone Academy" with the school team, but he went inauspicious, Taranee. Peter suffers from depression, and I'm afraid that without me, without his relatives, this depression has pressed itself down upon him, severely, putting more than just his job in jeopardy. A job he doesn't want anyway."

Taranee couldn't believe her ears. Depression? Her brother and depression, that was beyond impossible. How could he even fall into such a state without her noticing?! But then again, he was living by himself for quite some time now, and with all her duties, she rarely had time to see him. Could he really...Cassidy seemed to notice her hesitation, because she continued her story with more shocking proof:

"We went to seek help together last year. I have all of his lab results, all his data. All these complaints that he had, all the serious conditions he imagined having, none of them physical. All tests indicated that he was completely healthy. For this, I sought the opinion of some psychologists friends. After several sessions, we found out that Peter had a serious form of depression. It is difficult to explain, but I have all the documents at home, so when you are comfortable to see them yourself, please do. Now it is more important to help your brother, Taranee. We need to get him to back in Heatherfield, it's not safe for him to be alone there."

"C-cassidy, I am hearing all this just now, I am just shocked."- Taranee confessed. "I've never even suspected that my brother, the true jock, could ever have such problems..."

"I know, because he wanted for his condition to remain a secret."- Cassidy sighed. "And I kept his secret, respecting his decision, but now that he hasn't answered my attempts to reach him for days, I had to do something. Taranee, we need to go to "Redstone Academy"."

Taranee nodded, thinking frantically about all the exit points of this mess. She would help her brother, at all costs. She had to. She would dump everything and leave immediately.

"Considering booking a flight is pointless, I think that we should travel by...you know, _magical_ means."- Cassidy said cautiously. "I was thinking that you could ask your friend, Will, to open a fold with the..."

"No, that isn't need it. I've been to Redstone, I can teletransport there!"- Taranee suddenly remembered.

But of course. Years ago, she, Cornelia and Hay Lin had spent weeks there, after winning scholarship for their grades in a then school exchange program.

The former Water guardian's eyes glowed with excitement:

"That's perfect, Taranee! We could even leave tonight, we can..."

"Yes, Cassidy. Get ready. "- Taranee had returned her collectiveness, as she stood up with determination. "After two hours, I'll drop by your place to take you and then we shall teletransport directly in "Redstone Academy". We are not going to allow anything bad to happens to my brother."

The two women smiled, pleased that they had made arrangements with each other and were excited to unite in the name of the man they both loved in their own way. Cassidy was pleased that she had finally found an associate, and Taranee was happy to have learned of her brother's problems so she could, naturally, help him solve them. He had always cared for her so much, now it was her turn ...

Cassidy passed by Theresa in hurry, just as the older woman was coming from the elevator with a paper bag in her hands:

"Who was that, Taranee?"- Theresa couldn't help but ask, turning back to look after the now closed doors of the elevator, behind which the unknown redhead had disappeared.

"Just a friend. "- Taranee simply answered, letting her mother to walk by her and in.

_Yes, that is all I can tell you as for now, mom,_ she thought. _After all, I can't tell you the truth by any means. I can't tell you that was the woman carrying you firstborn granchild, the same woman who came back from the dead and is going to help me save Peter from his inner demons tonight._

Taranee smiled barely noticeably. _A guardian's life is definitely full of many occasions for such peculiar sentences to be said,_ she decided before closing the office door shut.

* * *

"Halinor, but you never mentioned what this mission Kadma went on is all about. Where did she go?"- Yan Lin insisted on knowing, later that same evening as she, her granddaughter, Will, Caleb and a very annoyed Cornelia sat together in the "Silver Dragon", talking to the former Fire guardian.

She just pushed her blond hair to the back, as she shook her head:

"Even I don't know, Yan- Yan. All I know is, that when I last saw her three days ago, she assured me that everything will be fine and that she'd be back soon... But as I told you, ever since then, I've been unable to contact her by telepathy and when the 'Goblet of Colors' ritual showed the scarlet string I..."

"You became worried and decided to seek out help, even though you were a major obstacle for us up until a few weeks ago. Yeah, we got that."- Will interrupted her a little sourly, but Yan Lin's gaze made her lose the hostile note from her voice. "And we will try out best to help you find her."- she added.

"We will?"- Cornelia snorted. "Well, count me out. No way am I helping these evil women after they abducted me!"

Halinor looked down in a vex manner, but the former Air guardian's voice once again tried to bring tranquility to everyone on the table.

"Now, now, Cornelia. You five are the guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. When someone is in a need of help, you have to help them. Even if you dislike them, like you do. Although I assure you."- she added playfully. "-If the circumstances were different, you and Kadma would have actually made quite the fit together. Don't you think, Halinor?"

Halinor smiled weakly, though she dared not comment. Cornelia gave her such a burning glare, that she instantly looked down again.

Yan Lin smiled at the Earth guardian with her warm motherly wisdom.

Cornelia raised her chin up. If she didn't hold Killian in her arms, she would've most probably crossed them on her chest as well. It was enraging enough that she had been forced by her friends and Yan Lin to stay with them and hear Halinor out, she wasn't going to help her too! Now after the abduction and all the stress she and Kadma had brought, especially to Caleb.

"We did help Nerissa, so I guess it's only fair to help Kadma now too..."- Hay Lin pondered out loud, winning herself another glare from her blonde friend's side. "Only if you promise not to renew he war, of course."

"Normally, I can only speak for myself, but I swear, if you help me get my Kadma back, I'll do my best to persuade her to stop. Our cause is now drained, this beautiful child born from Caleb and Cornelia's love is the best peace sign that could have come round. If Nerissa has truly moved on from her old self, then so can we.- I know it might be hard for you to believe in that girls, especially after all that happened between us, but I can't keep being your opposite if you are willing to lend me a hand in this situation."- Halinor finished with a sigh. "I'm honest Cornelia. Caleb, I told you already, dear boy. Your mother won, at least for me. I won't be fighting against her anymore. All I want is Kadma to be safe and sound. Believe me."

_I so don't believe a word you say,_ Cornelia thought angrily, but just then a new presence came round. Everyone turned their heads, as Julian made his way to their table.

"Dad?"- Caleb exclaimed, moving his eyes away from the former guardian.

"Julian, what a lovely surprise. Why don't you join us for dinner."- Yan Lin began, but the veteran rebel had already taken his grandson from Cornelia.

"I'd love to, but Cornelia called me and asked me to take Killian home. "- he nodded lovingly at the baby in his arms. "I came to know that there is an important discussion going on here, but I'm afraid I'll miss on this part."

"Yes, papa."- Cornelia said. "I can't risk my son's welfare with _kidnappers_ around. And since I can't leave, at least I can get my son to safety. Right?"

"I'm sure that, Halinor will will not approach unreasonably."- Julian eyed the older blonde, who looked at the other direction, clearly uncomfortable. "Not while being in a need of help, at least. She already knows what we're capable of to keep our loved ones safe."- with that the veteran rebel bid his abideu and left the restaurant with his grandson.

The table was once more filled by painful silence.

Yan Lin was, to put it mildly, unhappy that everyone was pulling back, wasting their progress. At last the situation was working out, but Cornelia seemed irreconcilable, and unfortunately it wasn't just her. The old woman knew it would be hard, she just wished that it wouldn't turn out to be impossible...

"Cornelia."- Will began cautiously, sensing Yan Lin's troubling. "Do you know why we made you stay with us tonight?"

Cornelia, who was finally able to cross her arms, didn't reply.

"Mrs. Lin and I agreed that the best way to end this insanity is to just stop holding grudges. That's something both we and the other side in this unnecessary war should do. And if we are giving a second chance to Nerissa, it's only fair to give Halinor and Kadma a second chance too, if they are looking for that, which they are. You have got to show flexibility in order to provide the best environment for yourself and your son."

"Will, I don't appreciate your words of wisdom regarding my son."- Cornelia replied coldly. "Especially since she."- and she pointed accusingly at Halinor. "Is more than dishonest about all this, I saw it while I was kidnapped, she and Kadma are never going to consider giving up on their mission. Not so easily! And I don't see why are we even discussing it. Period!"

"You kind of forget that I was there too and Kadma was ready to cut _my_ head of, Cornelia."- Will was starting to get angry too. "Yet I am willing to give her a second chance, why aren't you?"

Here she was, their favorite drama queen, with yet another new problematic. Someone had to teach Cornelia to suck things up instead of being unforgiving and always making a big deal out of them...

"And why weren't you willing to give Nerissa her second chance in the beginning, huh? Why did it take you months to accept the fact that she is back in Caleb's life, but it only took you one hour to accept Halinor's cheap lies..."

"You're unfair Cornelia, you know full well that the two things are incomparable!..."

"Really and why is that? Because it doesn't float your boat, isn't that so, Ms. Leader?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Hay Lin's yell might have drawn unwanted attention from the other people dining in their restaurant, but at least it got Will and Cornelia to shut up. Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her to say something, but she was embarrassed to confess that she had only made them stop fighting because their loud voices had hindered her from thinking about her personal problems. Namely moving out, and the young Air guardian hated being not-devoted to important guardian manners, but at that moment, she just couldn't think about the ex-guardians and _their_ problems. She had problems of her own...

"Caleb, you have to back me up on this. "- Will renewed the discussion, after Hay Lin didn't say anything more. "I know you want your mother to be left at peace and that is the only way for that to happen, we must formally declare a truce..."

"Don't get Caleb involved in this, because he is among the people who had the WORST time during this entire shit of a war, Willhelmina."- Cornelia spat. "A war, which Kadma and Halinor will instantly restart once they get the chance, who are you kidding with this nonsense speech of a truce!"

"Cornelia, you're being a..."

"Will, Cornelia? What is this yelling?! Oh, my."- hearing Susan Vandom Collins' s voice made both guardians shut up, dead in their tracks, and the others on the table, who were by now forced to be observers, seemed to come back to their senses. "I see you've already met Mrs. Clarkson."- Susan's judgy voice suddenly became warm. "I'm very glad, after she saved my life today, I couldn't be more grateful to her, really."

"Oh, you must be kidding me."- Cornelia sank into her seat, as she watched Halinor pat the newcomer's grateful hand on her shoulder with a jaded smile.

"Wait, what!? She saved your life? What is that supposed to mean?"- Will looked at her mother with worry.

Susan sighed, as she sat on a chair Caleb pulled from the other table, for her to join them.

"Thanks, Caleb. Will, I didn't want to trouble you or discuss this now, but after today I decided that I can't hide it. Plus, I'm sure you've already told your friends about our problems with Serena..."

Everyone around the table knew with details, except Halinor, but no one said a word. Will frowned:

"Mom, don't try to dodge my question! Answer me, what do you mean that Hal...I mean Mrs. Clarkson saved you. Saved you from what?"

"Duh, she most prob..."- Cornelia wanted to say: _' She most probably caused a situation where she could save her deliberately'_, but Susan't story came faster:

"Someone tried to shoot me today, Will. If Mrs. Clarkson hadn't pushed me out of the bullet's way, I would have been dead. Now, the police did catch the two men from the car that shot at me, they're simple mercenaries. There is no proof yet, but you understand why I said that Serena is our main suspect."

Hay Lin gasped and Yan Lin just looked at the woman with concern.

Will was mad. Serena was not only a suspect, she was the true surety. She was going to pay for this.

"Mrs. Vandom, wasn't Serena supposed to leave the country?"- Cornelia asked. "How did you get her to decide that?"

Susan bit her lower lip. There it was, everyone knew everything she had told Will about, but now Cornelia wanted to get deeper and reveal the part which she hadn't spoken out loud to anyone. And then people would ask her why she hid things from her daughter! Good God, maybe because afterwards they were always publicly available...

"I really wished for this evening not to be about discussing this, girls. I wanted to thank Mrs. Clarkson for saving me and let the police do their job, let's not ruin our evening with Serena talks..."

"Susan, I already told you that the best act of gratitude for me, would be for you to keep yourself and your family safe."- Halinor interfered looking at Will, while talking. "Perhaps if someone went to that woman's house..."

"I know, Mrs. Clarkson, but the police already told me that they can't. Not without any evidence, at least."- Susan sighed, as she took the glass of lemonade that Yan Lin was giving her. "Thanks, Mrs. Lin."

_We step in where the police can't,_ Will thought grimly and just looked at Cornelia who nodded at her approvingly. Their disputes and differences always repressed when their families' safety were concerned.

"Mrs. Vandom, Caleb will take you home after dinner. You shouldn't walk out alone as long as Serena is present in Heatherfield."- the Earth guardian spoke. "Will, Hay Lin and I are going to go to my place, right girls."

"Right."- Will nodded at her mother.

Hay Lin, who was still a little distracted, was the only one who needed one hot minute to figure out where they would actually be going to. All they had to do was call Irma and Taranee on they way...

"Why would I trouble Caleb, I'm with the car."- Susan protested, but the rebel leader was quick to convince her.

"Still, Mrs. Vandom. I'd be delighted to escort you to the safety of your home. For my own reassurance?"

"Well then, the only thing left is Halinor. Where is she going to stay tonight."- Yan Lin spoke, having sensed where things were going. "Unfortunately, she can't stay at home, there is not enough space..."

_Not as for now, she can't_, Hay Lin thought to herself, dreaming of her moving out.

"That I wanted to ask."- Susan remembered. "How do you know Mrs. Clarkson, Mrs. Lin?"

"Ahh, she's an old friend. She hasn't been in town for a while, and her visit was sudden, that's why I wonder of what shelter to think for her."- Yan Lin murmured.

"Don't worry about me."- Halinor answered. " I'm sure I will manage something."

"Well, Mrs. Clarkson, you could..."

"She can come home tonight."- Cornelia shocked everyone with this gesture, sudden change of position and sly smile on her pink lips.

As much as she she wanted to say "Halinor can sleep in the Silver Dragon's basement and it'll still be too nice for her", the young mother had a new idea and was looking forward to trying it out. Soon, she would prove to everyone how dishonest the ex-guardian was in fact. The blonde kept smiling at Halinor's bedazzled face.

_Keep your friends close,_ Cornelia thought, _and your enemies even closer..._


	37. Vice Versa

_Chapter 37:Vice Versa_

**_"Tell me how to forgive you, when it's me who's ashamed_**  
**_And I wish I could free you, of the hurt and the pain..._**  
**_But the answer is simple- he's the one to pay"_**

\- Beyoncé&Shakira, Beautiful Liar, 2009

* * *

Far down in the depths of the underground jungle, near a large purple waterfall, two captives were preparing to escape. The sun, somewhere far above them, probably hadn't yet risen up in the sky, even though the night was almost over.

Hidden from the world, deep underground, meters of humid air, soil and a thousand species of vegetation above them, Nerissa and Sydney continued forward with Kadma's sentry. Their legs could hardly hold them anymore, they had been walking all night, and the recent hours, Nerissa had spent trying to conjure an ordinary sword. Something that would normally be like child's play for her, proved to be so difficult because of these blasted magic-restraining chains!

"We're almost at the Temple, I can sense it."- Sydney said grimly. "If you're going to do something at all- now would be the perfect timing."

"_I'm trying._ It's not that easy to bend even the tinniest of spells through the hold of these."- Nerissa snapped, as she dangled her shackles a little roughly. She wasn't pleased with this man's bearing and she couldn't wait to betray him before he got the chance to betray her, which he would, undoubtedly...

"At least your magic _can go_ through them."- the genie sneered quietly. "Mine is completely dark, but you have the powers of the ancient nymph Xin Jing. Concentrate on that name, reach to the core of your power, woman."- he chanted in whispers. "Only an unsullied spell will be able to resist fizzling as long as your hands are in these chains..."

His words were an incentive for her, she hated getting tutored. The ex-guardian could appreciate a good teacher when she saw them, but after so many years there was rarely anyone who could teach her anything that she wasn't able to figure out on her own. And this soulless man was definitely not amid the capable...

The blade of a small, but sharp dagger flashed between her palms. It had finally worked. Sydneas's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Very well, woman. Now dispatch my limbs. Quick, we're almost in front of the temple. Cut them off."

_Gladly_, Nerissa thought with disgust, but still did as he ordered.

She swung the dagger inexorably. It was sharp enough, but it still took a few swings to cut his entire wrists off. With blood everywhere, the scene was more than grotesque, but the man barely growled. Their escape might not have even been revealed if, at that moment, a sentry tree hadn't turned back to see the handless man.

"My Queen! The prisoner has cut lose, the prisoner has..."

But it was too late, the shackles were off his hands, together with his actual hands. Nerissa wached in perplexity as Sydneas grew a new pair, as instantly as he blasted the entire sentry before them. His new hands, that had just replaced his bloody missing old ones, scuttled her chains effortlessly.

At last she was free! She could use all her amazing powers again. The raven-haired woman rubbed her wrists with a satisfied smile.

"No, leave my subjects alone, demon!"- Kadma's voice broke her off of her thoughts.

The former Earth guardian looked genuinely scared as she did her best to protect her people. Sydney kept them in the air with his black energy burst, and unlike Kadma, he didn't seem to be straining at all. The sinister smile didn't leave his face, even when she managed to teletransport the two trees away before the black whirlwind could kill them.

"Our deal is sealed."-Sydneas turned to Nerissa before bringing Kadma to her knees, despite her efforts and the incredible fighting she maintained. His black magic was more powerful. "You should go. The picture here is not going to be a pleasant one. Let us see how does the Queen of Zamballa like it, when she gets to be the one put in chains."- he whispered maliciously as his dark energy forced Kadma's arms behind her back, pulling her closer to him, in spite of her desperate attempts to break free...

As Nerissa watched her former friend getting dominated and the Heart of Zamballa being removed from her hands, hitting the ground, the desire to take revenge on the genie intensified even more. _Now's the time to settle our scores_, she thought with hatred, looking at his back.

"There's only one little thing I didn't mention about our deal, dear Sydney. I _lied_."- she said ruthlessly, before striking him from behind.

**_One week later..._**

"We were this close. This close to making that bitch Serena pay."- Irma revolted, as she rested on Will's legs under the cloudless Sunday sky. "We saw her plane, for crying out loud! She was in that plane which hadn't even taken off yet, but we still let her escape!"

"Well, we couldn't exactly take the whole plane down because of her."- Will shrugged. She was trying not to think about their fruitless mission. They had lost their chance to make her stepmother pay for her crimes, but in the end, she also had success in nothing, so they were even.

An entire week had passed since then, and many things had happened during that time.

After Serena's escape, Susan and Will had received all that was theirs by right, and Serena had hid from them for months. And even though mother and daughter didn't crave Tony's material goods and money, it was much better to know that his things were with them and not at that dishonorable woman, his second wife's, disposal. With all her frauds revealed, at least his memory would not be tarnished.

The day warm and beautiful, one of the last Summer days for the year that Will and her friends had decided to spend at Heatherfield's big park grounds. Julian and Nerissa, Halinor, who had been living with them the whole week, (Cornelia had finally made peace with it), Martin and Eric were also present. Each and everyone of them, just like all the other people in the park, was occupied with some sort of weekend activity. The Sunday just promised to be flawless and calm.

"Are you still talking about that, Irma."- Cornelia rolled her eyes, as she sat next to Will on the bench with her son in her arms. "Justice was served in the best way possible and Will and her mom won, what more do you want? It's pretty obvious that was the worst that could happen to Serena. She lost all she had and was forced to go in exile."

"Yeah, I know, but I wish she was in _jail_, Corny!"- Irma didn't back down. "My mother's story still holds me... All that Mrs. Vandom has been through because of Serena could have been further penalized!"

Cornelia flipped her hair with annoyance, and just fixed the collar of her denim jacket with one hand, holding Killian with the other. Being a mom could often be harder than she had ever imagined it!

"Let it be, Irma. Cornelia's right. Both me and my mother are quite happy with the final outcome."- Will assured her friend. "And we should all just forget about that tramp and that she ever came into our lives. I mean come on, dad must have had a good reason to leave her without inheritance. She just eventually showed her true colors."

"No duh, that obvious gold-digger."- Cornelia agreed "You could see that she is shady just by her terrible inability to match expensive clothes."

The other two women couldn't help chuckle at that statement, but when they saw their fourth friend approach them with a grim expression from the street, their mood quickly dropped:

"Taranee?"- Will exclaimed. "What's the matter? Why do you look so gloomy?"

"Did you have a fight with Nigel again?"- Cornelia eyed her friend's chequered dress disapprovingly. "You should really stop bickering at him over your powers _and_ wearing this outfit. 2005 called and they want their dress back, Taranee..."

"No, it's not that at all."- the Fire guardian sighed, not even bothering to get insulted by the blonde's petty comment. "I've already sorted things out with Nigel, we're on good terms. It's my brother, girls..."

"What's wrong with Peter now?"- Irma and Will asked in unison.

Only Cornelia didn't say anything, she just looked at Taranee tentatively, as the dark-skinned woman shrunk with obvious uneasiness:

"Cassidy's story about his depression doesn't make sense to me anymore. You know that when we went to 'rescue' him from Redstone he was drunk. Very drunk. I had never seen my brother drunk before. Then when we failed to properly explain why we were there and had to stay at least overnight, he was fine by noon. He was so happy about Cassidy's pregnancy too... I've already told you all that. He was fine for days, when we left there was nothing wrong with his mood or attitude. I've been looking for the depression signs and I just can't detect them...Nothing odd was happening up until yesterday. Yesterday he came back to Heatherfield, but now he's nowhere to be found. Neither is he answering Cassidy's calls, nor mine, even my mother is alarmed by now and she knows nothing particular. I just don't know what to do with him anymore."

Her friends listened to her in anticipation and just looked at each other.

"Sit Taranee."- and Will made space for her on the bench. "You need to calm down and everything will fall into place. I'm sure that whatever causes Peter's strange attitude is going to be sorted out."

"I hope you're right, Will."- the Fire guardian sighed. "But this depression story keeps me restless. Why would my brother suffer from depression, he has always been a very happy person!"

"You know us the happiest have it the toughest."- Irma spoke wisely. "Perhaps he just needs time, Tara. If you want, we could look for him now, but..."

"No, I don't want to look for him, not again... He is a grown man."- Taranee sighed. "I...I don't know what to do to help him though, help him without violating his personal space and ego is harder than it seems. And Cassidy is just..._obsessed_ with tending to his needs. I don't know. I just don't know what's happening ..."

"Caleb!"- seeing her boyfriend and Alborn approach from afar, the blonde stood up from the bench and rushed to their side, leaving before even hearing her friend's story till the end. Taranee looked slightly hurt at that, but she keep silent. Irma and Will both put their hands on her shoulders with understanding and that made her smile, albeit weakly.

"What happened?"- an older blond lady had outstripped Cornelia. With two big hairpins in her hair and no smaller, anxious eyes, she demanded: "Did you find something? A clue or scent...?"

"Queen Elyon just folded us from Zamballa."- Alborn announced looking at the other man. "There's still no sign of Queen Kadma. We talked with her people in the base camp again, they'll keep doing all they can."

"Oh, no."- Halinor whispered and put her hands around her head. "No, that is what I feared...It's just not enough!"

"We looked everywhere for Kadma, even Cornelia tried to use her powers to locate her. Nothing happened."- Caleb shook his head. "Nothing helps, time passes and she remains gone. It's like she vanished into thin air."

"No! I have to find her, she isn't gone! A week has passed already. I can't just keep hoping that you'll find her."- Halinor paced back and forth. Her voice was anxious, but cold, as she shot the words at the two men. "I can't...I have to do something, I'm going to go crazy if I spend another day in the wait."

"Hold him."- Cornelia ordered and placed her son in Blunk's arms.

Blunk who had arrived with the two men, but stood by the scene just like her, in his baggy clothes and big cap. If she had to rely on this disguise, she'd hardly be crowned with grandiose success, but the guardian hoped that the passling was, at least, cleaner than usual.

"Are you trying to say that we haven't yet found your friend, intentionally, Halinor?"- she attacked the former Sage, coming closer to her. "Is that it?"

"I haven't said that.-"

"Oh, sure you haven't, you only hinted it!"- Cornelia glared at the older woman. "You're forgetting, Halinor, that your hands are tied. You can't do anything to find Kadma, if you could, you would've done it in the first place! You know full well what will happen if you return to Kandrakar."

Halinor's eyes widened at that. Oh, if only this girl wasn't right. She was low-key abusing her day by day, but the truth was harsh, and the former guardian accepted it all as a punishment for her going south.

"I do know...but I can't master my emotions and just wait for a sign from Kadma, it has been too long. My worries grow with every other day, I..."

"Well, better yet learn to!"- the Earth guardian cut her off. "We're all giving out of our personal time to try help your sunken ship of a case, I think everyone would appreciate it if you stopped whining."

"Cornelia, does the entire park need to hear about this?"- Will's came from behind and surprised her. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Matt with Lillian's daily practice? Go, they must be in the basement already."

Cornelia was about to protest, but her boyfriend also seemed to support Will's words.

"Go, Cornelia. I'm done with the search for today anyway, I'll stay with our son."

Cornelia squinted her eyes, but quitted rebelling. She was far from the idea to fully forgive the ex-guardians, they hadn't proven to deserve it just yet, but duty was calling, and duty was duty. Besides, pouring out her anger on someone with Halinor's personality wasn't even soothing. She was just too..._dovelike_.

"Fine, I'm going. These practice lessons though, so not my cup of tea. I've always hated the idea of teaching."

Will shook her head amused, glancing at Caleb who just shrugged with a half-smile. They both knew what they were dealing with when it came to Cornelia, she and Irma would apparently keep a chunk of their teenage self forever. Not that Will could brag about being notably mature. Perhaps none of them could boast about reaching an age where they were capable of controlling their emotions completely. The redhead looked at Halinor who continued to pace around the park with an anxiety-striken face. Nerissa was a few meters away, laughing with Hay Lin and Eric.

_Perhaps such an age doesn't even exists_, Will pondered with a smile. _Perhaps being at the helm of our own feelings and emotions on a 100% comes with a big price, our benevolence..._

Someone pushed her so hard, that she almost lost her balance. Will stared angrily after the veiled figure that had walked past her, shoving her carelessly on the way. A tall figure covered with some sort of a tattered cloak. _Why were such homeless and **rude** people allowed in this park in broad daylight?_

Hay Lin was very happy today. She was with her boyfriend and her friends, it was a beautiful day, and nothing could go wrong. Besides, it had turned out that Cornelia's little argument with her father had given fruit- Chen had almost given his daughter a green light to moving out!

The air guardian crossed her legs contentedly. OK, maybe he had initially said 'it doesn't sound like the best idea, you're still too young', but then he had added 'but if that will make you happy', therefore she was happy. She was going to be packing and getting ready to move in with Eric the following weekend.

This Sunday was just plain fun. Eric had met up with more than her usual set of friends, he had gotten to see Halinor, Nerissa and all the other people that were a part of his girlfriend's life as it was. She had a big dream of living in peace and harmony with everyone, and having Eric meet all of them was a step in the right direction. If things went well, she could even reveal her secret to him very soon! She could tell him that she's a guardian, just like all her friends had already done.

"Hey what the..."- Eric's surprised shout scalded her enthusiasm.

Hay Lin broke off of her thoughts and dreams, and stared at the sight in front of her in shock.

"What are you doing?!"- Eric tried to save Nerissa from her attacker, the veiled figure that had just threw itself at her, all of sudden. No warning, no hesitation, the figure's hands found her neck... But the moment Eric's hand made contact with the attacker, a invisible wave sent him to the ground. Hay Lin's eyes widened. That was magic...

"Who are you?!"- she screamed at the figure, as it tightened it's grip. Nerissa's eyes rolled to the back of her head...

Fortunately, the scene had attracted the rest. Her friends were already running towards them, along with Halinor, Blunk and Alborn. Caleb's determination to crush the person who threatened his mother was written on his face. However, Julian was the fastest. He jumped over the bench behind Hay Lin and insisted angrily, ready for battle:

"How dare you violate my wife like that?"- he managed to push the mysterious figure away. For some reason the magical waves didn't want to harm him. "What do you want from her? Who are you..._Nerissa_?!"- he finished aghast.

The cloak's hood was down. Everyone gasped.

Her face was burning with anger and mortification, but her green eyes were wet. Her hands had been around her own neck, or rather around Nerissa's neck...But Nerissa was suddenly doubled, attacking her self? Nothing made sense. Hay Lin bit her lips, as Eric was the first one to break the silence:

"She has a twin?"

"Well that was unexpected..."- Irma couldn't help but comment.

The second Nerissa, the one that had just arrived, her clothes under the dirty cloak in rags, and her hair a mess, snorted with contempt:

"She's no twin of mine."- she said as she pointed at her identical copy, that she had tried to strangle a minute ago. "She's nothing, but a cheap knock off, a lousy little pinchbeck that has been created to replace me. That's an Al..."

"Wait a minute."- Hay Lin interrupted her, horrified, and nodded at her confused boyfriend.

_We can't talk about magical things in front of him, not just yet! There are other people around this park too, everyone is going to witness this._

"R-right, I think that this family manner should be solved at home."- Will spoke hastily. "Don't you think, Caleb? Take your mother and your...aunt and..."

But Caleb was too smitten to listen to her. The ragged Nerissa replied instead:

"She is not his aunt and you know it! She's not even a living Altermeere, she's trash!"

"No!"- Nerissa in sportswear exclaimed. "She's lying, Julian. Don't listen to her. She's the copy!"

"Oh, nice try, you little knockoff."- Nerissa in rags hissed. "When I send you to Oblivion where you belong, you'll forever learn not to mess with me."

Julian wat at a loss by that time. How was this possible, he couldn't help but ask himself, as they went back and fourth. What was going on?!

"Ok...this is a little odd, but I'm sure it can be sorted out."- Eric said and Hay Lin wanted to cry. "If you just talk to each other..."

"Caleb, who is that at all?!"- ragged Nerissa frowned at Eric, trying to remember him. Yes, he did look familiar, but still...

_Oh really, babe, you don't remember the boy you tried to fry in the mall ten years ago_, Irma rolled her eyes to the back of her head.

"I'm Eric, Mrs... err Crossnic? I just recently met your sister. I'm Hay Lin's boyfriend, by the way."

"She is NOT my sister."- both Nerissas said unison.

Will slapped her forehead, but Halinor took things in her hands. In a swift second, she raised her hand and the entire park was paused, excluding the guardians and their allies. The rest of the lot, along with Eric and the other eyewitnesses, were frozen. Only a car could be seen passing on the street in the far distance.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"The spell won't last long, but we could use the time to get them away from the open."- the Former guardian said. "Let's get moving."

"Halinor, you shouldn't just freeze everyone around you."- Taranee scolded her. "Not when people can see that there is something freaky going on with the park from outside of it..."

"Ah, let her be! She did good. I just don't know, Hal."- and Irma waved in front of her frozen boyfriend's face. "WHY did you freeze our guys too, they know everything about Kandrakar and us being the guardians already!"

"I actually don't mind that."- Taranee eyed Nigel and crossed her arms on her chest.

At least he wasn't going to give her a bunch of crazy questions afterwards...She wouldn't admit it, but with all the stress in her life lately, she was actually thinking of asking Yan Lin about that forgetting potion she had used on her husband many years ago...

"What is she even doing here?!"- Nerissa in rags hissed, pointing directly at Halinor. "You came to my family while your little girlfriend kept me hostage for days?! What kind of perverted plan did you two have."- and she got dangerously close to her old friend, whose eyes were about to pop out.

"Kadma? Kadma kept you hostage? Where is she now, Nerissa, where is she now, where is Kadma..."

"Sure, like you actually had no idea."- Nerissa sneered. "On my head, that's where she's at. Can't you see her?"

Halinor almost screamed in her despair and threw her arms on her old friend's shoulders:

"I swear in my late father's memory, Nerissa, I didn't know anything about this. About Kadma, about your Altermere, I had no idea that her mission was to abduct you..."

"Aha! So you do admit you knew that she is an Altermere."- and Nerissa roughly pushed her off. "Of course you did, you could always sense a shoddy copy, couldn't you?"

Halinor looked at her shoes. Even the platforms didn't help her feel taller in front of Nerissa, she had always been 6 feet tall...but she would always soar upon her, more than ever, when she right.

"Liar! You knew about this and you didn't say a word to my family and the guardians. "- she slightly hissed at the last word. "You know full well how plodding Will can be be. It would take her ages to figure it out on her own-"

"Hey!"- Will took umbrage.

" ...and that was where you saw your best chance to help Kadma in her plan, you're all transparent to me!"

"Will's better than you think, Nerissa, and as for this Altermere- I knew no details about it, even if I had said something to your family, no one would have believed me!"- Halinor shook her head. "It could've..."

"Oh come on, say it, say that she's a _better_ keeper than me, I know you think it."- Nerissa got in her face and just smiled at her bitterly from atop.

"She may not be as fast of a learner as you are."- Halinor replied to the bitter smile with a sad one. "But she's the better keeper between the two of you. I'm sorry... We both know that greater power corrupts your soul, Nerissa. And as for your Altermere, I once again swear, yes I did have the feeling that she is not you, but I never knew she is sent by Kadma..."

"You NEVER gave me a chance to prove you wrong."- Nerissa hissed at her, her eyes gleaming with hatred and pain. "Power corrupts me...ha. I guess it's better to be unfamiliar with who you are and not know the extents of your own magic!"

"Sometimes it is, Nerissa...Your replacement might be more tardy, but that keeps her soul and heart uncorrup..."

"Fine we got it, I'm slow with the tendency to be stupid."- Will interrupted the two former guardians with a frown. "Now tell me, how do I distinguish the real Nerissa?"

"Yeah, cuz we kind of need to know whose ass to kick and whose ass is to be taken back at Corny's."- Irma interfered.

She as well as her friends had all listened in tension up until now, but she was getting tired of being inactive. She needed less dramatism and more action to save her mood from being totally flopped.

"There is a way."- Halinor sighed. "Will, with the Heart of Kandrakar you should be able to collect the shadows of both the Altermere and Nerissa, the shadow which fails to fall back behind it's owner will evince that the owner's much rather an energy being than Nerissa herself..."

"Caleb, you know that it's me, don't you."- Nerissa in rags whispered studying her son. His eyes were on her the entire time.

He was silent and unbuldging, but nodded.

"How?"- Taranee wanted to know.

"She...she has that scintilla which the woman who has been with us during the last weeks lacked."- he said with a dry throat.

_He means her obnoxiousness_, Irma said in Will's mind, making Taranee mentally hush her.

"I always felt like something has changed about her, but I brushed it off because...because I thought that you've been humbled. But the truth is that you can never be chastened. You're a fighter, mom...like me."

A genuine smile of motherly affection rose on Nerissa's face, and she hugged her son, who returned the hug, meaning to that in a long time. The ex-guardian's eyes fell on the baby in Blunk's arms.

"He...he looks like you so much, Caleb."- she whispered as she held her son's muscular forearms. "He's beautiful and I hate that I couldn't be there to see his very first moments...I was tricked, you see. Kadma and Halinor lead me to believe..."

"You've waited long enough, mom."- Caleb interrupted her gently, as he took Killian from Blunk. He was sleeping peacefully. "Long enough for everything in your life, forget about them. I know it's hard for us to forget about those who affront us, even for a minute, but I want you to do it. Do it and meet your grandson."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she was about to take the baby from her son.

"You've always grown up so fast Caleb, even today...and if I couldn't be there with you during every moment in which you needed me, I want to be here for you and your son now. I promise you that..."

"No, Caleb."- the other Nerissa approached the rebel leader. "You know that the reason why you didn't say anything all these weeks is different. You felt _better_ with me as your mother, than with her, and that is understandable, dear, because I am her better version."

"Now you're just asking for it, forgery."- Nerissa in rags stood in front of her son in a protective manner. "I will destroy you!"

"Wow. It really is her."- Irma noted sarcastically, but Will just rolled her eyes and held the Heart in her palm. She knew Irma was right, but she had to prove it anyway. She collected her thoughts and mentally began following Halinor's words.

"What are you talking about."- Caleb frowned at the Altermere.

"I was created to replace her."- the Altermere confessed. "I have all her memories and abilities, I have all her strong qualities, I only lack her flaws. Don't you see Caleb, I'm better than her! I can be your mother and I assure you not only you, but everyone else will be much happier with that."

The identical copy spoke with such confidence that it was striking for all, _UN_frozen, present.

"You know it too, Julian."- she turned to the man who had fallen into utter disarray. "Doesn't having a wife who isn't flawed sound better to you?"

"You...you deceived me."- he muttered.

"How many times has _she_ deceived you?"- the Altermere smiled sadly at the man in front of her. "Weren't you happier with me, than with her, because for once you didn't have to deal with all of the disturbances that come with this appearance? Be honest."- she whispered. "At least to yourself. My love for you is real, everything about me is, I'm just deprived of her demonic side. Tell me, everyone, doesn't that sound tempting?"- she turned to all the eyes that were on her. "Wouldn't you all feel safer with an _unflawed_ Nerissa in Heatherfield?"

"ENOUGH!"-the real Nerissa turned her copy around with an expression of pure hatred on her face. "You think that not having my so-called flaws makes you better than me? Sweet ditto-girl, my flaws are just as important for where I am today as are my strong qualities . They make me, they made eveything that I have in my life right now possible, _including you_."- she hissed. "It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing that you only came to existence because someone found me to be _too_ flawed for my own good, knowing that you were never meant to ever be anything more than a replacement-. Knowing that you are nothing but a pale reflection of ME."

Halinor flinched as the energy gathered in the black-haired woman's hand like a storm of magic, turning into a powerful fireball of electricity.

"Think about all that, Ms Perfect, on your way to Oblivion, because if you're really so much better than me, you can't fight me, can you? You may have my powers, but you don't have my flaw of being vengeful. You tried to steal everything from me, but in this fight I shall take it back. Too bad your principles forbid you to strike first."- Nerissa gloated, as her Altermere could only watch her with bitter abhorrence. It served her right. "Pass my greetings to the other wretched drops, you bitch."

"NO"- Will stopped the former guardian by catching her hand and dissipating her magic. The pink crystal had just returned her shadow, Nerissa turned around to see it behind herself and then turned back to Will with an ireful look.

"What is it?"- she demanded. "You have your proofs, now what? Do you expect of me to spare this disgusting take-off?!"- she realized in a shocked state of anger. "No. Forget it! How can you even think..."

"Exactly, Nerissa."- Will came between her and the Altermere. "See, deep inside, you always know what is right and what is wrong. You only need to be encouraged to chose right over wrong. You can't destroy her now, she is a being. And us guardians don't do that."

"_Remember_?"- Irma added wittily.

"I'm not a guardian anymore."- Nerissa hissed. "And she is not a living Altermeere, how many times must I repeat myself. How should I put this to sound...hmm, _respective_, let's say... Dear girls, you're a little too stupid to understand some things. _Many things_. So kindly don't interfere in them before that changes..."

"Sooo respective..."-Irma rolled her eyes.

"We may be much less advanced than you when it comes to magic."- Taranee interrupted her with flames in her eyes. "But you have the tendency and history of being a little decency-challenged, so we're making ourselves useful by assuring you that killing someone or something, is _never_ the right thing to do."

"Nerissa, forgive me."- Julian sighed and stood before his wife, before she could start yelling at the younger girls.

"Julian, what are you talking about?"- she asked in confusion, even though her anger had not yet faded.

"You were abducted and I couldn't even grasp that the woman sleeping in my bed is not the real you. I betrayed you..."

_\- Ew, must we know that..._  
_-Irma, shut up!_  
_\- I'm not even talking, this is telepathy, Ms. 'Nigel is too curious, and I need to make a scene about it!'_

"Julian, you couldn't have known."- Nerissa put her hand on his cheek. "This is magic. Strong magic, that is able to fool much more insightful magicians than you. And don't forget that you're a hero, a brave warrior, not a shaman..."

"Still. You suffered for weeks, we need to get you home and get you to rest."- he insisted.

"But I...but she! I can't have her roam freely, not as long as she has my face!..."

Caleb took her left hand and Julian took her right one. Hay Lin took Killian in her arms, as father and son gently began leading the woman in a soothing manner. Nerissa looked around herself almost helplessly, but she couldn't fight against their love, she didn't want to...

Will nodded at the veteran rebel. Thankfully, he had understood her and the situation correctly.

"We must group teletransport, my pausing spell is about to wear off any minute."- Halinor urged everyone.

"_We?!_ How dare you think of coming with us, Halinor?"

"Yeah, Nerissa... A few things happened while you were away."- Hay Lin mumbled as she glanced at Eric who'd come back to an active state soon, only to find that she's gone. "You'll catch up"

"I told you mom, you've waited too long."- Caleb smirked as the teletransporting began.

"Blondie lady changed, she stopped hunting and trying to take Caleb's momma."- Blunk declared surely.

Irma grinned, as she heard Nerissa snort at that line, and made a sign at the Altermere to come closer, as she had left to be the only one not ready for leaving.

"Must we take the defect version home?"- she asked with annoyance. "Can't you people see that she is clearly unstable!"

The Water guardian gifted her with an almost amused, but eloquent look. Oh, she might've been the "unflawed' version and all, but she could be peTTy.

"Don't push your luck too much, babe."

* * *

"I'm not saying that it's the right thing, but I would've wanted to destroy her too, if I was in her shoes."- Cornelia commented an hour later, as she heard the entire story behind her future mother in law's Altermere.

She was just finishing with her haircut. The shoulder-length, beveled hair looked pretty stunning on the Altermere, if she had to be honest. Anyways, they had to be able to differ the two Nerissas walking around by something.

"We can't call her Nerissa since the real Nerissa is here now, taking forever to get ready."- Hay Lin pondered.

"Yep, that's the real Nerissa up there all right."- Irma commented, as she stretched lazily on the modern couch. She had been right after all, in a way, when she had noticed that the Altermere lacks Nerissa's vanity.

"She needs a name of her own."- Hay Lin said. "I'll call her Mila."- she decided. "Yeah, she'll be Mila!"

"She is not a pet, Hay Lin."- Taranee rolled her eyes through the open kitchen door.

She had just finished another phone call with Theresa and that had stressed her out. Her mother's questions about Peter were too much for her right now, she needed another type of vent.

"That's OK."- The Altermeere smiled. "I never really liked the name Nerissa anyway. It suits someone evil and self-loving as the defect version upstairs."- she added while admiring her new hair look in the hand mirror, Cornelia had given her.

"Vilification is also known to be a flaw, you know, Mila."- Taranee noted. "Just sayin'"

Mila pretended that she didn't hear that. She was too busy with tossing her hair and making 'Vogue'- worthy poses while looking in the mirror.

"And 'Mila' suits a cow such as yourself, Ms. Perfect."- everyone turned to see Nerissa coming down the staircase with her grandson in her hands.

As if to contrast her Altermere's white sportswear, she wore a pair of delightful black tights, making her long legs endless, paired with a glamorous black blazer with discrete ruffles hanging from the shoulders, strewn with dark sequins.

Will didn't particularly understand the need of this neat top, as it was hardly buttoned, and a daring, black lace singlet with a giant neckline was tucked under it.

But she looked blindingly, as per usual, - obviously the wanted effect.

"You're just jealous, because you always have to try too hard to look like that while I'm a natural."- Mila sneered. "My grandson will have an allergic reaction from all that makeup on your face!"

"Said my identical copy."- Nerissa barked in response. "I look put-together, you just look indolent. And Killian is NOT your grandson."

"Cut it off, you two. Or you'll give Julian an ecstatic heart-attack."- Irma couldn't help herself.

"You know that one of you _will be_ taking her home with them tonight, I sure hope-"

"Whaaat?!"

"This house is huge, I don't see the logic, but if you say so."- Taranee rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Nerissa, no room at my place."- Hay Lin shrugged.

"But I don't want to leave this house."- Mila exclaimed. "I want to stay with my family!"

"You don't have a family, you cheap copy..."

"I'll take her."- Will announced grimly. "I don't trust you around her anyway, I won't risk the story to repeat itself. Years ago, you created an Altermere of me, gave her a life, hopes and dreams, and then when things didn't go in the direction you wanted them, you killed her."- and she glared at Nerissa's stone-like expression, while reminiscing about that time. "I don't want that to happen to Mila too."

"If that will make you feel better, I was aiming at you."- Nerissa replied in an unruffled voice. "But that was a living Altermere, yes, unlike Ms. Perfect over here, who is nothing but an astral drop with a holiday bonus."

"What's the difference?"- Taranee, who had come from the kitchen, wanted to know.

"Only the guardian who possess Quintessence can create an Altermeere with a fully human-like system, because Quintessence is the energy of life. The differences are not significant, but in Mila's case for example, she cannot really die. Death can only follow life, it's path to astral drops and Altermeres with no life energy in them is cut off. If destroyed, she will simply return to where all the astral twins come from. A dimension almost unknown to humanity. A mystical fountain of energy beyond all other worlds, but from the little which is known about it, it is not exactly a paradise."- Halinor answered with her arms on her chest. She had just taken the stairs and was fighting a panic attack.

"That's true."- Mila agreed. "It's a hell-hole there and I don't want to return!"

Nerissa saw the air behind her with a deriding look.

"There you have it, straight from a professor who spent half a human life in Kandrakar. Now if you'd only be as generous in your offers Will, to take Halinor with you too, it would be fabulous-"

"Actually, that was Cornelia who invited her to live in your house."- the redhead smiled smugly. "So sorry, can't do anything about Halinor."

"So...she isn't really living."- Cornelia noted with an open mouth, ignoring Will's words. "Well that's pretty lame, why did I even give her a haircut if..."

"Oh, she's living."- Nerissa interrupted her. "She's living a mirrored life, like a parasite on mine. That is why now that I'm here, her 'strong qualities' are fading. Her wit, the behavior...they're fading because they're actually mine. She's connected to me like you're connected to an Aurameere, but since I'm not a mystic ball of energy, the rules are a little different. She can't show off the traits which we share, as long as I'm here. Soon she will be much more of my opposite, than copy. Little things like that, you see."

"Тhat's why whenever we create astral drops for ourselves they are complete idiots."- Will murmured under her nose.

"Astral magic is an uncertain science. It's really very hard to master it."- Halinor sighed. "And most of all, it's temporary. The outer shell may remain, but the inside fades with time. "

"Exactly, that's what I tried to tell you in the park. If I destroy her, I'm just sending her home. She's not a 'being', you see, Will. She's just that- a copy. Now what is different from the astral drops, if I were to die, she would die too. Even her outer shell would vanish. This is where Kadma's little plan to replace me with her cheap Altermeere starts to appear quite stupid..."

"Kadma wouldn't have killed you, Nerissa."- Halinor shook her head violently. "I am sure of it. Whatever her plan was...if only you would tell, where the hell she is... What happened to her, how you managed to escape her... Maybe then everything would make more sense to everyone, but you just won't do that, will you?!"- the end of her sentence came out as a shout and Nerissa saw herself forced to leave Killian in his mother's arms, in order to be able to confront her old friend properly.

"I already told you everything which I remember, you halfwit."- she bared her teeth. "Not that you deserve it, but If I did remember, do you really think that I would keep it to myself? Do you believe that'd spare you the delight of hearing how I've defeated your precious Kadma?!"

"You don't remember."- Halinor whispered. "But...b-but that means..."

"Yes, Halinor. I know what that means."- Nerissa rolled her eyes, despite of the hard feeling in her chest. "If this is not a part of your plan, nor mine, there's another person involved in our conflict. A powerful person that is, powerful enough to erase my memories of the following week and send me back here."

"No..."- the blonde had to sit down to get over this new, giant wave of fear.

The guardians looked at the sight before them and exchanged glances. They were all wondering the same. Who could that person be...

"Oh, yes."- Nerissa declared calmly. "If you want the reassurance, I'll even allow you to access my memories. I was honest when I told you that I don't remember the last week at all."

Much to her annoyance and awkwardness, Halinor started crying. She couldn't damn her while in this condition, she was once a close friend of hers ...

"Nerissa...p-please, forget about everything bad between us and help me find Kadma..."- the former Fire guardian begged. "Please, _prove us wrong_..."

"Oh, really, now you're giving me a chance, when you need help from me. When I needed your support, or at least _not_ your assassination attempts, my words fell on deaf ears."- Nerissa crossed her arms on her chest.

"Y-you are much stronger than me...I can't do anything alone, I'm miserable without Kadma."- Halinor fell to her knees under the guardians' shocked eyes. "Your son was right...y-you're a fighter, I'm just...I'm just lost. If I don't get closure, I'm going to end my..."

Nerissa forced her back on her feet before she could continue. She could only glare at her.

"We hunted you, as if we were never friends, but you were never alone. Not after the spell which put you in the old jewel... Nerissa, life can be a tragedy, but it doesn't have to be tragic forever."

Girlfriends who didn't support her so many times and betrayed twice as much. Did they deserve her help and sympathy? Of course not. Could she pierce Halinor with poisonous words while completely vulnerable, mock her pain, and make her pay for everything? Yes, most likely, but it would not give her much satisfaction, and Nerissa knew it. _Unfortunately_, the blonde's suffering didn't please her at all.  
Besides, she also wanted to know exactly what had happened, Kadma might have kidnapped her, but she had promised her a chance instead of killing her, like Nerissa had expected. A new chance. Maybe that was what they needed too.  
Nerissa looked at everyone in the room once more. Her grandson was so small, yet the whole world to her at the same time. Her vision and dreams for him were already endless. The guardians, these annoying and inexperienced girls, to whom she had become attached in some strange way, waited for her answer. Her silly Altermeere was looking in anticipation too.

Nerissa turned her head to the entrance where she saw her husband and son. They had just gotten back in the house, but had most probably heard the request too. Their eyes looking at her, eyes that could see hope for her even when she herself couldn't... Their love that made her stronger, showing her that love was in fact not a weakness, but power. She couldn't disappoint them of all people.

"N-Nerissa?"- Halinor's hopeless voice drew her attention again. "What do you say. Do you forgive me? Shall we...s-shall we start over after so many years, old friend?"

"I suppose that we could."- she finally said, looking over at Julian who gave her a encouraging wink. That man had gotten under her skin for eternity, and he still loved her after all she had done...

Even the guardians seemed to be somehow impressed by her, as if they had never expected her to show this type of power. The power to forgive and move on.

Caleb, her son, was giving her a look, she'd never forget. A look saying that he was proud of her. After so many disappoints in the past, he was proud of his mother. Her heart was racing as she hugged Halinor back and closed her eyes, allowing a little happy tear to fall down too (Hainor was already crying enough for the both of them)

It sure did feel good to reunite with a friend, Nerissa had to admit that being a friend to Halinor was much easier than hating her. Hating someone so innocent and stoical was a challenge, she herself, sure was a much easier target...

"What are my old eyes seeing? Is it a miracle? Is it a C.H.Y.K.N. reunion, I thought so, ya know!"- Hay Lin laughed happily with her grandma who had just arrived in the house, eager to join her two friends' hug. It appeared that she had come with Julian and Caleb, but had waited before the threshold, in anticipation like everyone else watching this scene...

Halinor was chuckling through tears, as she and Nerissa let the third woman in their clasp.

"I knew this day would come."- Yan Lin smiled widely. "I knew that we would all be together one day, leaving all the bad behind ourselves, I'm so proud of you!"

"I hoped that this day would come, Yan-Yan."- Halinor wiped her tears away. "I was sometimes afraid of my own hope, but I never let it die."

"I _dreamed_ of this day."- Nerissa confessed. "I've dreamed of it since the days in my cell on Thanos. Among all dreams of reign and revenge, this dream always came to me and reminded me of your confidence. Of your hope ... I want hard times to finally be over."

"It's over Nerissa."- Yan Lin assured her, as she held both of them closer. They were both taller and were towering her, but she held firmly. "We'll find Kadma together, then we'll call Cassidy and we're all going to celebrate this reunion."

"Sound like a plan."

Irma was the first to start applauding, followed by everyone else. Everyone was genuinely happy for them, some more and some less. But all faces were smiling today, and some were even proud. The three ex-guardians looked around, and even Nerissa couldn't hide her happiness.

As they looked at each other, close after so many years, while they were side by side, something in them revived. The three former guardians were ready to return in the game, at least for a little while, and then keep their friendship forever.

_**Later that day...**_

"How does it feel?"- Julian asked her that same night, as they were lying in the bed in their room.

"Mmm you're still as passionate and powerful as a wild tiger."- Nerissa turned around to him, wrapped in the satin sheets. "I've missed this."- and she laid her head on his bare torso.

"Glad to hear it, but I didn't mean that."- the veteran rebel chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around her body.

"Then what?"- the ex-guardian purred lazily, as she buried her face in his chest. It had been a long day and even longer time being kept in a cage.

"Having it all."-Julian replied simply. "How does that feel? You have me, Caleb's love, our grandson, your old friends back... I used to tell you that our new chapter in life will be a great one."

"Honestly, Julian, it feels so surreal, it's scary..."- she gave her hand to his open one, waiting to lock fingers with hers.

"Scary? Why would it be scary?"

"Because."- Nerissa shut her eyes. "Because I'm afraid of losing what I have. After so much time, when things finally fell to their places, I'm scared that something will go wrong. It often does with me, in one moment everything is perfect, in the next moment it's all in ruins again."

"That will not happen this time."- her husband promised her. "This time it's different. You'll see. You used to fear old age too, you recall? And look at you now."

"You can't know that for sure, Julian."- she shook her head in warm disagreement. "Risks are all around us, we can never be completely prepared for facing them."

"Maybe we don't have to."- he traced with his fingers on her soft skin.

His deep, loving voice and his touch sent shivers down her spine. "Living in general hides many risks and challenges, that doesn't mean that we stop living just because. Nerissa, spending the time after even the smallest victory in fear of our next battle is a waste. I know that from the years spent in the rebellion. Had I feared the future, I wouldn't have made it anywhere...I wouldn't have met you."

Nerissa looked up at him with admiration. He was so confident and wise, he rarely ever lost the incredible tenacity his character had. That sweet way he softened just for her...No doubt he knew how to calm her down.

_Oh Julian, you are my greatest strength and weakness,_ she thought before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Something, however, troubled her sleep that very night, and the ex-guardian woke up drenched in cold sweat, despite of wearing particularly nothing.

She pulled the sheets up to her chest and sat up in the big bed, throwing a glance at Julian. He was sleeping soundly on his stomach next to her, snoring barely audible.

The sorceress ran her hand against his back and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 3:30 AM. It had been a tad more than 3 hours since they had fallen asleep, but why was her sleep so restless, as if her mind was refusing to switch to a proper snooze mode? She rarely ever had problems with sleep, she either needed it and had it, or she just busied herself with something else until her eyelids became heavy, regardless of the time. Fighting with herself to fall asleep was unusual and new to her, but her head wasn't sparing her. She could a feel a major headache forming in her temples.

Nerissa sighed and decided to get a glass of water and some air, since she was clearly not going to be able to continue her sleeping. She quickly got a silk nightgown and robe on.

Why was this headache now, Nerissa couldn't help but wonder. She had been feeling tense the entire day, she sure hoped this wasn't some annoying Earth flu, that would force her to stay away from her grandson...

As the former guardian made her way to the dark kitchen through the sleeping house, she kept thinking. Her thoughts were chaotic, seeming to return her to a dream she had had in the recent hours. Yes, the more she thought of it, the more she was sure that something in that dream was of major importance.

The scenes suddenly attacked her.

The jungle under the jungle. _The Timeless Jungle_. Her cage...but she was suddenly walking through the open...Sydneas...A knife, blood, screams...

Nerissa leaned on the kitchen counter pushing her glass on the floor.

_"Our deal is sealed..."_

_"There's only one problem...I lied."_

"Kadma..."-the black haired woman whispered, suddenly having remembered her dream. It was not a dream, really, it was a...

"Recollected?"- the voice made her jump in her place, but once she detected who it was, Nerissa snarled:

"What are you doing here, you _cheap copy_? You were supposed to be with Will. "

Mila smiled awry in the dark kitchen.

"Why I only came to check whether you've had your memory back, Nerissa."- she said. "You and I both know that this dream you just had was no real dream, it was something which took place exactly one week ago. You know what you did, don't you."- she whispered. "Are you now going to confess to your new-old friends? Or are you going to chose to be a dishonest deceiver as always."- Mila smiled even wider, as she saw her identical twin look down treacherously.

"I'm still your better version, Nerissa. I can sense your guilt."

"How are you still functioning without any disrepair."- Nerissa dodged her question and words. "We've been in the same city for hours! You're not a living Altermeere..."

"I was created to replace you."- Mila shrugged. "Oh, you can't be sure of that."- she added with a little smirk.

"Oh, yes I can! Because I know, _everyone knows_, that Kadma can't create an..."

"Maybe she can't, but others can."- and Mila giggled smugly at the other woman's bedazzled face. "There are higher forces involved in all this, defect version. You don't lack the brains, think about it and you'll figure it out."

"Do not toy with me, fool."- Nerissa raged and went around the kitchen island. "You are going to answer all my questions at once, or I'll..."

"Or you'll what? You'll destroy me?"- the Altermere helped her.

"You've got that right, Ms Perfect."- Nerissa nodded sinisterly.

"Well fine then, do destroy me. You're done for anyways. Your new chance has sunken before you even had the chance to float with it. You will only destroy the rest of your lost memories with me!"

"Why would my lost memories be with you."- the ex-guardian hissed with contempt. "You're lying just as to save your lousy existence from Oblivion."

"Oh, I'm not lying. I was created to replace you."- she repeated. "I deserve all that is yours, because you already failed again, you evil being. Everyone will soon know, you can not hide it. You know what you did with your friend. But I on the other hand, never said I'd give up anything without a fight, anyway!"- and Mila threw a lightning at Nerissa, which she easily split into half.

When she looked at her Altermere again, her green eyes were burning with odium.

"I'm still stronger than you, I will bring you down, and I will get my lost memories back from you."- she hissed as her magic pulled Mila to the state where their identical noses were almost touching. "You deserve nothing but an ending, as I haven't failed just yet. I've regained but a fraction of my lost memory and in the end of that particular memento, I did turn against the Evil Spirit."- she went on dangerously, eyeing the Altermere whose boldness had suddenly decreased. "I still have time to go on with my new chance, you're lying to me because you just want to replace me! Give me the rest of my memories back, willingly, or else-"

"Never!"- the punch Mila gave her caught her off guard.

The pain rocked through Nerissa's jaw, as her Altermere ran away from the kitchen, but it would take more than that to keep her from claiming her memories back.

"Quintessence!"- Mila turned around and scattered the animated cutlery that her twin had sent after her.

Knives and forks fell on the ground in Nerissa's feet as she made her way to the Altermere with a death glare.

"I shall not repeat myself, knockoff, give me my..."

The lights in the entire house flickered as Mila threw a spell at her and Nerissa stopped it in the process.

The TV in the living room turned on and flickered in snow...

With a raging scream, Nerissa attacked her copy again. She would wrestle her for these memories if she had to, she had to know what happened next...She had to see herself doing the right thing, as much as she dreaded that she hadn't...

"You vile monster!"- Mila yelled, as she tried to protect her face from the other woman's nails which were aiming to tear her apart. "This is not how you obtain removed memories back!"- they had been rolling around the living room in a wild catfight for minutes, but Nerissa finally managed to dominate the Altermeere by straddling her with her entire body weight.

"No, but this is!"- she resounded and roughly slammed her hand against her twin's forehead. "Having my mind is really not going to do you any good now. This will hurt you more that I care about, Mila."

The spell worked irrevocably, Nerissa was quickly able to establish a mental link with her Alteremre and managed to break into her own stolen memories. Everything around her changed as the bright, vivid memory dissolved before her eyes ...

_"There's only one little thing, I didn't mention about our deal, dear Sydney. I lied."- she said ruthlessly, before striking him from behind._

_He fell to the ground, struck by the lightning that continued to shock him, even at that moment, preventing him from standing up, as Nerissa smiled at Kadma's shocked expression._

_"You can't back off, witch."- Sydney roared from the ground. "I gave you freedom, you promised me your friend in return."_

_"Yes."- Nerissa agreed. She was sure she had things under control. "Only after I gave you freedom first, by cutting your little hands off. So let's be honest, without me you wouldn't get anywhere, hence we're even. That's why I can't let you destroy Kadma, you see, the conflict I have with her, is between the two of us, you have nothing to do with it, so it would be nice if you ..."_

_"Nerissa, you don't understand..."- Kadma tried to say something, but it was too late._

_"Foolish woman."- his laugh and the sudden turn of events were as sudden as snow in May._

_In the next minute, the two women were crushed into each other, bound with the genie's dark magic. He was now up on his feet again, a dangerous smile on his lips._

_"Just as I suspected, a woman can never be trusted. You can't be serious, you hypocrite, why would you care for what happens with the Queen after you willingly sold her soul to me for your freedom. What will you do now, join hands with her against me?..."_

_"Oh, yes I will, if I have to."- Nerissa hissed at him, struggling to get free."It's two Hearts against you, you stand no chance..."_

_"Nerissa, it's not that simple."- Kadma interrupted her, glancing at the man in front of them with both hatred and fear. "He is a demon, he is immortal! Why do you think he spent so many years in a mirror, if it was so easy to destroy him! We're done with, my chains were the only thing which blocked his powers, but you freed him of them!"_

_"You should listen to her, Nerissa."- Sydneas sneered. "Now, you deserve me to take your soul along too, but that poor thing is so troubled and damaged...no, no, it would only spoil my collection. Hers however, your friend's soul, which you sold to me, will do nicely!"-in a voice full of inhuman hunger and a grotesque expression, Sydney pointed at Kadma, who looked down. "I've been in love with that strong, martial, suffered, but in a more sublime way, soul of her Majesty's, ever since you sent me to her. She is a true Queen, thank you for showing her to me, Nerissa! Thank you for giving me the chance to take her twice."- he laughed, as the ex-keeper of the Heart frowned. _

_She hadn't intended for things to happen like that, the truth about the Cursed Mirror actually exceeded her expectations, but in a negative way. And she had thought that she could control it's power and use it to serve her against Kadma...What a stupid mistake, Nerissa thought bitterly. I never should have relied on a demon- genie to do my work, especially not one that I can never have full control over..._

_"Yes, Nerissa. The merit is entirely yours."- Sydney smiled mercilessly. "Now go back to your family and have the life which you were craving, knowing that I'm feasting upon you friend's soul. You shouldn't care now, right? You have to be thanking me, I'm freeing you of a greater burden, just like our deal was. You should really think about keeping yours better, now scoot!"- and with a lazy swing of his finger, he separated her from the other woman and sent her flying away. Nerissa found her dazed self in the waters of the purple lake after a severe crush._

_She fought with the pain to keep her head above the water surface._

_Sydney kept Kadma closer to himself, as he got ready to leave with her. Nerissa was just going to try to strike him again, when she noticed Kadma silently chanting something under her nose._

_"KADMA, look..."_

_The underground jungle was shaking as most probably was that above them. The earth underneath the demon's legs opened as a dozen large roots and prickly plants, trees and shrubs sprang up and began to pile him into the bowels, but as Kadma continued her spell, he only laughed. As if he knew that this wasn't going to stop him for long. Kadma knew it too, as she continued bitterly._

_Nerissa ran back to her, just as the Heart of Zamballa flew back into the Queen's hands, in time for the large rose bushes that sprang up on everything that Sydney had fallen into, trapping him in what seemed to be а impenetrable shutter._

_"Is he..."_

_"No, he isn't, Nerissa. "- Kadma turned around to look at her old friend with a death glare on her face. She was tired, but now the Heart would renew her powers. She was going to need them for the eternal fight she would have to have with the demon, once he broke free... "And he won't be! Nothing can stop him anymore, nothing!'_

_"Then let's get out of here!"- Nerissa urged her. "Let's leave right now, he can't fold from here, but I can! The Mage Ring.-"_

_"He can't fold."- and Kadma pulled her hand from the other's woman's. "And neither can I. If I leave, he will demolish my people and my kingdom. I can't allow this!"_

_Nerissa looked at her in disbelief:_

_"Oh for Pete's sake, think about yourself! What is he going to do to your trees, take their souls? Please, isn't that why you brought him in this isolated zone in the first place, he can't even go up to Zamballa's surface. Leave him here and come with me, that's the only way to save your soul from..."_

_"Why do you care about what happens to my soul, after you sold it to him twice?"- Kadma interrupted her angrily. "Don't you understand? I can't take risks, he will destroy the innocent people above, which is exactly why I didn't want you to be free! You unleashed this curse, Nerissa, you bring chaos wherever you go! You did this, but I can't do anything about it anymore, you win! You win, Madam Queen of the Universe. So just leave! LEAVE and be happy, until you cause yet another disaster, similar to this, in the near future, which you will! Because it's in your blood to ruin everything you lay your finger on..."_

_"Shocking, it's all my fault again! Why am I not surprised to hear that!"- Nerissa yelled in response._

_Kadma glared right at her, but as her shaking voice went on, she moved her eyes away..._

_"Don't you think, my dear friend, that if you weren't determined to make me the villain EVERY time, maybe I wouldn't have to cause any ruin at all?! It took me a long fucking time to correct my most gravest mistake from the past, the past when you were all against me, as well as now, allowing that bald headed bastard to send me to the top of a mountain for eternity...ALONE! MISERABLE! With no other choice but to lose most ties to sanity! No, as if that wasn't enough, after I did what I did to get back to my son and to the only man I have ever loved, after we all went through hell and I TRIED to stay on the good tracks, after I gave up all of my desires to bring order, you were still not having it. It still wasn't enough! You said it, months ago, when I came to rescue Cornelia, you just don't want for me to have that- a life, a new chance, a new beginning! You said that I don't deserve it, oh yes, you did...  
That's why you tricked me, you finally had me here, as your prisoner, in the humility, promising me a last chance which was never actually for real... Why didn't you admit the entire truth about my last chance, Kadma? Why didn't you tell me that there is, in fact, a greater possibility for my last chance to be my last day!"- by the time she finished, she could hardly breathe._

_"He told you that."- Kadma's voice was low and infirm. _

_After everything, after hearing her old friend's outburst yet again, she was just that. She was deprived of the will to keep fighting. "I did it, because I wanted a guarantee, Nerissa. I wanted to be sure that you won't play us all another time, because admit it, you've done that more than enough times...Maybe I was wrong too, but I couldn't help it...I couldn't trust you. When you lose someone's trust, it is so hard to earn it back, it is actually closer to impossible..."_

_Nerissa narrowed her eyes, trying to stop the tears._

_"Nothing is impossible if we decide on it."_

_Kadma shook her head, as her own hot tears went down her face. Something inside of her had broken, now when she was about to lose her soul, she wanted more than ever to cry it out. She couldn't hold it all inside of her anymore._

_All the militancy, the hatred built over love was like a flower planted out place. The soil was simply not right for this feeling to keep growing in her any longer. The soil of her heart. Love was stronger. Friendship was stronger. The insult could not continue forever, and all the injuries were healing, Kadma could no longer resist it._

_Nerissa opened a fold with her Mage Ring and looked back at the Queen._

_"It's too late, Nerissa...Too late for me. You have the right to seek revenge for what I did to you, just like I wanted to punish you, but we were both wrong... Now it's my turn to be punished. It will be your revenge, and you go. Get out of here and be with your loved ones, because I wasn't right. You do deserve to have the desired life, you deserve a new chance..."_

_"I don't want revenge."- Nerissa broke down as she held her old friend's hands. "I d-don't want stupid revenge, Kadma. All I want is to hold my grandson in my arms. I want to kiss my son, to be in my husband's embrace... I want to be with my family, I don't want you to die, I need my friends too, the only friends that I've ever had...If I wanted you dead, why would I work so hard to recruit the old gang ten years ago... I've always missed CHYKN, I've always missed our friendship for 50 years. Please come with me, Kadma. Please think about yourself."_

_The rose bushes glowed black, the Earth shook again. The demon was coming out._

_"I can't leave my people, Nerissa. I can't betray more people who rely on me..."_

_"Kadma no, I can not allow this."- Nerissa cried. "I c-can't leave you."_

_A devilish shrill scream blew through the air, and Sydney's black grip wrapped around the Queen. He would drag her back with himself, and she had no desire to even try resist. It was simply pointless. She had surrendered to her destiny. The jungle began to sink into darkness, fading with her..._

_His ruthless laugh echoed in their ears, and Nerissa grabbed a hold of her, refusing to let her go._

_"You can't save my soul, Nerissa. Once sold, the deed can't be undone, not as long as that demon is active..Many have died to prove this. And in fact it wasn't you who sold my soul, but me. This is something which one can only do to them self. I did this to myself with my stubborn nature and grudges that I've been holding for d-decades. My arrogance is my undoing. Save yourself, Rissy."_

_"No. This can't be how it ends!"- Nerissa was in a stage of denial by now. She refused to believe it. She refused to believe that she is powerless against this bloody genie. She had to do something. She had to destroy him first... "You have got to fight Kadma, you can't give up now!"_

_"Pass my words to Halinor, Yan Lin and Cassidy. "- Kadma closed her eyes. "Tell them that I've at least resigned through my last moments. Tell them that...our war is over...that we've discerned the actual importance of everything. "_

_A tear rolled down the ex-keeper's face._

_"Forgive me."- she whispered._

_Kadma reached to stop the tear from falling in the last moment:_

_"Tell me how to forgive you-"- she breathed. "-when it's me who's ashamed."_

_Then the former Earth guardian disappeared into the darkness, and Nerissa's cry was quenched by the devastating energy wave that carried her away._

_Her flight had lasted at least a few minutes before she ended on the ground, feeling cold stone under her back after the hit_.

A percussion that shook her from the ground up, but the ex-guardian did not lose consciousness ,she did not surrender, but everything started to fade...  
The memory was over.

Nerissa was too smitten to react, as it was -the kick she received from Mila couldn't knock her down harder.

"Are you happy now?"- she dusted her clothes off. "You got to know just how you ended your friend."

Nerissa, who also stood up, glared at the Altermere with tears in her eyes.

"I made up with Kadma, we forgave each other, I most certainly didn't just leave her. I know that there is more, this was not the full set of memories you took from me!"

"I didn't take them from you, you nimrod, how many times must I tell you! Have you still not completed the puzzle?"- Mila barked. "Now, let us tell everyone of how you sold Kadma soul, shall we?"

But the couch suddenly came to life and threw her on the staircase. Mila looked up as her twin approached her with flames in her eyes.

"Give me my MEMORIES BACK!"

Mila shook her head. She started running up the stairs, but Nerissa followed her. She wasn't going to let this copy rob her of her most important and probably last memories with Kadma… As she thought of that, the ex-guardian felt her heart break. How would she live with it, if something had happened to her...And that now, when everything had finally began sorting out. Life was so unfair.

The noise seemed to have finally awakened the other people in the house, Julian's and Caleb's doors swung open almost simultaneously as the two women ran through the corridor. Cornelia came behind her boyfriend and gawked in disbelief as the two Nerissas went on...

Mila stopped at the end of the corridor, before a big window. She had reached a dead end, Nerissa was coming for her with the smell of demolition in the air.

Halinor had just caught up with the others as the scene began to unfold in front of their shocked eyes.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?!"- Caleb managed to utter. Somewhere behind them, a few turns back, Killian's crying could be heard.

"My memories."- Nerissa demanded with her eyes piercing Mila, not even paying attention to her son's distressed call. She was at the edge of unleashing the darkness again. Mila would be undone for all she had costed her with...

"No!"- the Altermere attacked desperately, but her lightning got diffused before it could even reach the group that was cornering her.

"What are you doing you, crazy cow!"- Cornelia raged. "Why aren't you at Will's place?!"

"My memories, Altermere. Now."- Nerissa repeated coldly once more. If she had to ask a third time, she wouldn't be able to control herself from sending the imposter to Oblivion...

"She has your memories?!"- Halinor gasped. "But how is that possible, she is an incomplete Altermere..."

"That you think! I am much more than that!"- Mila interrupted her with a shaking shriek. "_Fine_, I might have been created to replace her, but I made memories while she was away. I love her close ones just as much as her! She doesn't get to return and just take my place, as if I never..."

"Isn't that what you were intending to do in the first place."- Julian glanced at his wife's twin coldly, then he looked at Nerissa. Every muscle in her body was tense, he could see it, he could feel the dread hanging in the air. He had to keep her from making a mistake, and he knew it...

"Julian, weren't you happy with me?"- Mila cried. "I made you happy in ways she could never! I welcomed your friends like she would never, with real love and gratitude which she is unable to show!"

"I was only happy with you, because you impersonated Nerissa, Mila."- the man cut her off. "I'm sorry but you were wrong. You can't take her place no matter how you act."

"Yeah, because no matter how hard you try, _you'll never be her_."- Caleb spat. "What more do you want to hear to get the message?!"

"Why, Caleb."- Mila shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Tell me, why do you need her after all the evil she has..."

"Because she fought with herself and she was the one who went through everything to get back to me. Not you. She went through hell. You just put on her appearance and pretended to be her. She is my mother. You're nobody."- Caleb finally silenced her and Mila leaned against the window at a defeat.

She glared hatefully at her twin, that horrible monster, the defect version everyone seemed to chose in front of her. She had expected to see her gloating, after all this, but she was still and motionless. Apparently at the state she was in, she had hardly even heard her husband and son standing up for her...

"Then your precious Nerissa might as well destroy me."- Mila shot, seeing her final chance to win. "She might as well destroy me, because if you're denying me, I don't want existence anymore. I refuse to let her know the end of her friend Kadma too..."

"What!?"- Halinor stirred and looked at the twin women with wide eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Your precious Nerissa will tell you."- Mila sneered making eye contact with Nerissa.

She was ready to kill. The deadly spell was coming out of her hand...

"Mom, don't do this!"- Caleb demanded.

"She will, Caleb."- Mila casually put her hands in her pockets. "Your mother can't escape who she really is, isn't that right, Nerissa? "- she dared. "A villain. A _murderess_. Kill me, just like you killed Cassidy!"

"When I killed Cassidy.-"- the ex-guardian began sharply, raising her dangerous hand. "-...I felt immediate remorse. When I kill you, the only thing which I'm going to feel shall be relish."

Her words themselves were lethal. She had been ready. She had already pictured her odious copy flying in the air, through the window behind her, breaking it, as every fiber and cell in her body breaks...Then she would fall soundly on the hard ground, burned by electricity, smeared like a fly, dead as death itself ... _Struck by thunder. Struck by Nerissa_, oh she would have loved every moment of it...

She had been ready, but the crying from behind her ceased her hand. She had to be better than that for her grandson. For her son and everyone else who had believed that she had changed for the better. No, she wasn't going to do that same mistake again.

Nerissa slowly lowered her aim, as Mila stared at her in disbelief.

"No."- she shook her head frantically. "NO! YOU BITCH, KILL ME. TRY TO KILL ME."

Her bizarre reaction stunned everyone.

"You did this on purpose!"- she roared as even Nerissa appeared to be flabbergasted. "You're faking redemption, because you knew that's the only way to get rid of me! The only way to go_ vice versa_!"

"So much for the "flawless version".- Cornelia noted as she measured Mila with a disgusted glance.

"What are you talking ab..."- Nerissa began, but then a sudden fold opened behind her Altermere, catching her off guard.

Halinor knitted her brows in puzzlement as the violet energy leapt out of the portal, passing through Mila, ending in Nerissa, who lost her balance and slid into her son's arms.

"Mom!"

"He said that you'd fail, he said that I'd get existence for the account of your mistake, HE SAID SO."- Mila's last words troubled the former Fire guardian's mind more than they should've, before the Altermere got sucked in the fold that closed behind her.

She had vanished in an indescribably insane way, but her words still sounded in Halinor. Who in God's name was "he"?

"Nerissa what happened just now?"- Julian asked, still holding her hand after she was back on her feet.

She shook her head. So many images and moment had turned before her eyes, her head was spinning an awful lot, but nevertheless, everything was crystal clear to the ex-guardian now.

"I just got all my memories back ."- she announced. "That...that prick made a fool out of me. I never thought I'd say this again, but we have got to gather the guardians and go. We have to go to Kandrakar."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this was a looong chapter which took me forever to edit. It had a lot going on in it, and I really want to hear your comments. All my loyal reviewers, guest reviews, PM sending friends...I'm waiting for you guys, haha :D We now have over 100 reviews on this story which is amazing itself, I will have a few questions for you in the next chapter as well, regarding the third arc of "Heart of a Mother" that will be starting soon. So do stay tuned, give me feedback and don't forget to have an awesome rest of the week. **

**Much love and my best wishes, darlings, see you in the next part!**


	38. Hand of Justice

_Chapter 38: Hand of Justice_

_"Hand of Justice, hold my fists, give me the strength of a wounded she-wolf- to give him back all the tears and hits, not to relent. __Hand of Justice, my dear, your hand is gilded." - Elma, 2003_

**_One week ago, the Timeless Jungle, Zambala_**

She stood up in pain. That throw would've killed any mortal person, or at least severely break their bones...Good thing she possessed the gift of Xin Jing... It still hurt though, she wasn't immune to actually _feeling_ the pain.

But the aches were the last thing she could think of right now.

Nerissa looked around herself frantically. Kadma... Kadma was still in that beast's hands, that demonic entity she had unleashed...

Nerissa would never admit it, but at that moment she sincerely wished having listened to Galgheita. She and her dear Queen had been right. The power of the mirror could not be completely mastered even by her. Or rather Sydneas... he was the actual problem. Once out of the mirror, that only altered his power, he was unstoppable. At least not without another heart. But then again, that wouldn't have worked out either, most probably.

The ex-guardian sighed and looked around herself, trying to collect her thoughts. There had to be a way to save Kadma from him, she was an expert in breaking deals and outsmarting everyone...Who was _he_ to try to teach her else? Who was he to trash both her and her friend? Nerissa knew the answer to that question and she didn't like it at all. He was someone who had _more_ power than her right now. 5 times. Or maybe 10 times more power, judging by Kadma's fear. Nerissa had underestimated him and felt extremely stupid for it. He had even played her after she had freed him of the chains! She was the one who had granted him freedom first, yet he dared to deceive her. Such a rookie mistake...it sounded like something that Will would do...Yes it was in her style, and that was a dreadful insult to the previous keeper.

"The only way to stop him is to attain more power than he has."- Nerissa pondered out loud, pacing around the stone alcove she had landed nearby. "But how am I supposed to do that from here, the Timeless Jungl..."- she stopped in the middle of her sentence. But of course, how could have she not thought of this earlier. A decisive smile played on her lips. There sure was a power greater that Sydneas's in this very jungle, that same power he had wanted to run away from...  
That creature which he had been scared of. If she could get it on her side, or at least send it after the genie, everything would rearrange perfectly...

Nerissa looked around herself. Ironically, this place she had landed at, appeared to be the entry to the Temple she would have to make her way to...

"Hang on, Kadma."- she whispered. "I'm not going to leave you behind. I'm buying your soul back, by any means necessary..."

**_Present day, Heatherfield, 10:30 AM_**

"Kadma put a self-destruction button in her Altermere? Wow, that's a whole new lever of plotting."- Matt noted. He and Cornelia were driving to her parents' penthouse to leave her baby there and take Lillian for practice. Her Birthday was around the corner and she had to be ready for her future as the Heart of Earth.

"Halinor stated so. Kadma believed that only if Nerissa resists the urge to kill the enemy, she would prove to be trustworthy again. As you know, they are both crazy."- Cornelia snorted deprecatingly.

She had barely slept with all that drama in her house the previous night and now she had to get straight to coaching her little sister. To top that, Killian was sour since morning and her friends and the former guardians, together with Caleb, still hadn't returned from Kandrakar. What was taking them so long? It had been more than two hours already.

"How can she be sure that it wasn't, you know, the Oracle."- Matt asked. He could sense the blonde's mood going south, but he still had to know. Will has jolted off with a simple "I'll explain later" and that wasn't satisfying him. "I mean, since he was the one who took Nerissa's memory in the first place..."

"Supposedly."- Cornelia clicked her tongue. "But that's what she thinks. She got her memories back and went all crazy. She recalled a conversation they had before, and Halinor suddenly decided that was the case. Kadma used to share this idea of hers even before the whole Altermeere thing. I'm telling you Matt, I feel like I'm living in a Madhouse these days."

"I can totally get you."

Apparently that line had come out too desperate sounding, because Cornelia looked at him in distress and exclaimed:

"You can? Why is that? Are you and Will..."

"No, it's all fine."- the regent assured her as he took the last turn to _Garden Plaza_'s private parking lots. "I was a little shocked when she said that Mila would be living with her, but thankfully that didn't last long. Other than that, I guess that we're good. When she is not, you know, all snappy and everything, out of the blue."

"Snappy?"- the blonde repeated.

"Oh you know, everything is fine and in the next moment she gets pissed over nothing."- Matt shrugged. It was almost time for them to leave the car and head for the elevators. "That's a tad unusual for her, being nervous. She's been yelling over nothing and then making up for it with sweet things. Much like you."- he smirked, trying to turn the topic into a joke, but Cornelia wasn't having it.

"And since when are these...symptoms of hers evident?"

"Woah symptoms? I don't really know. Since the last month or two. Why?"

"Matt, you're using condoms, right?"- Cornelia asked in a suspicious voice, as the young man's cheeks went crimson.

"W-wait there, what?! Are you considering that she is...but..."

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just judging by my own experience."- Cornelia shrugged casually as the elevator doors closed. "I also used to get snappy all of a sudden during the first months. And if you're not using sufficient protection, like we didn't, then it might just happen."

"But you're always snappy..."

Cornelia frowned at that and plonked her son in the dark-haired man's arms.

"Just tell me whether you use condoms or not."

"N-not every time, I guess. I just pull..._pardon me,_ Cornelia, it just feels a little strange to be discussing that with you. I mean, even the guys and I don't talk that much about these things anymore..."

"Well, don't worry. We, the girls, do, so there is hardly much I haven't already heard about what you are like in bed."- Cornelia finished reapplying her lip gloss just when the doors opened again. "Well, it's mostly Irma who gabs about it most of the time, but you know."

Matt followed her out with a hanging mouth and Killian in his arms.

"You're more brutal than usual today."-he mumbled, but the Earth guardian just brushed it off.

"Well, I didn't get much sleep over my future mother in-law's never ending drama, as you know. Plus, I'm getting tired of waiting for everyone to get back from Kandrakar to tell me what has happened. I didn't go with them because of the practice and because I can't stand the Oracle right now, more than usually, but..."

The door opened before she rang the doorbell and she shut up as her sister walked out with obvious enthusiasm.

"Let's go."- Lillian smiled at the two young adults. "I have two hours before my next important class..."

"Look who's aspiring to be a college student already."- Cornelia teased.

Elizabeth Hale showed herself in the entry hall just in time for her daughter to take Killian from Matt's arms and put it in hers.

"Here you go, mom. I'll be back to take him in...hm, we shall see. These are his things and everything."- she gave instructions leaving the bag with baby goods next to her mother.

Elizabeth's smile had quenched faster than that. Not because she wasn't happy about having to take care of her grandchild, but because of something else...

"Cornelia, may I have a word with you in private before you go?"- she said.

"We'll be in the car."- Matt instantly got the message and left with Lillian.

Cornelia looked at her mother with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, mom?"

"Cornelia, I don't know how to put this."- she began carefully. "I just hope that everything between you and Caleb is alright, and if it isn't then you have to work it out, now that you have Killian."

"What? Why would you assume that there's something wrong?"- her daughter exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

Elizabeth estimated her reply:

"Well, I've notice that you're spending quite some time with Matt lately and..."

"Moom!"- Cornelia flipped her hair and turned her back on her.

That just had to be the cherry on top of all things that annoyed her lately. Her mother assumed that she would ever even replace Caleb, and that with Matt...Will's boyfriend. Was she totally insane?!

"I can't even! You're impossible."

"I was just saying..."- the older blonde tried to justify herself, but her daughter was already back at the elevators.

"You're beginning to sound just like grandma!"

That stung. Elizabeth bit her tongue and cursed herself for watching too much reality TV shows lately. _They are right to say that television makes you duller,_ she thought angrily as she got inside her home with her grandson.

**_One week ago, the Timeless Jungle, Zambala_**

"Come on, won't you put up more of a fight? Predators love it when their prey tries to resist them."- Sydneas hissed as Kadma fell on the ground, close to the giant cliff he had dragged her to, refusing to move anymore. She had lost hope.

"You won't be able to win, but you can at least try harder."- he teased. "Come on, your Majesty. Trap me under the ground again, attack me with your Earth powers. _Satisfy my interests._"

"Get this over with."- she wheezed hatefully.

The genie laughed and kicked her, sending her rolling over without further ceremony. Kadma spin painfully, scratching the ground with what was left of her royal garments- they were in rags after him.

But she had already embraced her fate, she had redeemed herself and was ready for the end. There were so many things Kadma hadn't managed to do in a lifetime, but it was no time for regrets. She had to die proudly, as possible as that was, when knowing that her soul will be torn away from her...

"Too bad you'll never have the chance to see Halinor again. "- Sydneas bared his teeth in a beast-like smile. "Ahh, that's more like it, your Majesty."- he noted as the earth shook. "I knew that mentioning the blonde's name will get you to be active once again."

"I'm not doing anything."- Kadma declared to his surprise.

"Doesn't mater."- and he pinned her to the ground, getting on top of her, stretching his long tongue out, ready to feast upon her soul.

Kadma closed her eyes...near to where she had fallen were the bowels of the underground, the recesses of the earth that even she, as Queen of this planet, knew not enough of.

Yes, those bowels in the subterranean jungle were still open and were remnants of the great earthquakes that had formed Zamballa millenniums ago. If only she could throw herself in there, instead of giving her soul to this beast, maybe then she'd find peace...

But it was no use, his grip was too tight. Kadma took a last breath...

And then a desperate cry was heard, but this time the despair was in Sydney. Kadma, who had been preparing for the worst end, stared incredulously, watching as the enormous serpent attacked her assailant with it's giant dissolved paste.

She was beautiful, yet horrifying with her dark green scales and golden coloring, and the ancient Mapuche symbols on her giant torso...

"Trentren Villu..."- the former Earth guardian whispered in awe. "But how..."

Kadma got back on her feet and followed the astounding site of the serpent ending Sydneas, with her eyes. It took less than minutes, for the demon to die, much faster than he had ever expected...  
His last cussing words were deafened by the snake's roar,as it disappered with him in the open bowels, in the matter of seconds...

"Nerissa, you did it."- Kadma trotted to her friend who was walking in her way with a big, yet tired smile on her face. "You stopped the demon before he could seize my soul and hurt someone."

Her own clothes, that old dress she had given her when she had abducted her, were in rags, just like her own.

"I couldn't allow him to win, not right after we finally made peace with each other."- Kadma's tears prevailed as she reached to clean the soot and mud from her friend's face.

"But how...how did you manage to summon Trentren Villu and to subjugate her, she is an all-powerful, divine creature..."

"I knew that once summoned the snake will find the higher evil around here and destroy it, so I took my chances. My Quintessence did the rest, but Aridia had to pay quite the price for that..."- and Nerissa showed her the amber crystal which was flickering weakly with a big crack on it's surface. "It took half the energy in this Heart, but it worked. Now I just have to avoid using it as much, until it recuperates, otherwise the entire planet will wither...But what matters is that you're fine. I swore I'd buy off your soul for you."

"Oh, Nerissa."

"I couldn't allow Sydneas to play me and make me the villain again."

Kadma just pulled her in a tight embrace. It felt like many years ago, it felt like they were teens again, guardians together...So little had changed, and yet so much at the same time.

"Are you OK?"- she asked seriously inspecting the raven-haired woman. "Using so much energy can be draining even for you. We have to get you to rest."

Nerissa wanted to object to that, but if it wasn't for Kadma holding her, she'd have been on the ground by now. She was rather drained out.

"Fine...just for a little while."- she agreed. "I could use a few hours of rest in your Palace, Queen Kadma."

Kadma just smiled and shook her head.

"I'll have the most regal chambers ready for you. After keeping you in a cage for days, I might as well give you a king-sized bed with a soft mattress, what say?"

The two friends both laughed at that, as they locked their arms together and headed for the nearest fold, passing through it. A mystical fold with a purple essence in itself, that neither of them had opened, but they would come to realize only later...

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Pardon me, Kadma, you seem to have folded us to the wrong place. This doesn't look like your Palace. Or Zamballa, for that matter..."_

_"Me? I thought that you opened the fold?"_

_"Kadma, you know that I can not open folds on the territory of the Zamballan Palace..."_

_It was then when the light shone above, and both ex-guardians came to a horrific realization upon identifying the place they were at._

_The clear blue walls of a spacious tower with a dozen or so windows on them, the mad light and the piles of snow-white clouds in the sky, as well as the marble floor ..._

_All this was a sight Kadma had not seen in over 40 years. 40 years later, she was still sick of it._

_"No."- Nerissa whispered in a state of denial. "This is impossible!"_

_"Impossible? Only one with no imagination would use such a vulgar word, Nerissa. Something which you're definitely not lacking..."_

_That voice. His voice._

_Kadma felt her insides swirling around when she caught a glimpse of him in his white robe. His maddeningly calm face and that shinning, bald head..._

**_*end of Flashback.*_**

The Hall of the Congregation greeted them as lit and harmonious as ever, but Will knew that this glow was not going to bring any light upon her and her friends today. Transformed in her guardian form, she flew slightly above the marble floors, leading her group to their final destination.

She dared to cast a look at Nerissa.

A mask of burning malice had taken hold of her beautiful features as she walked silently between Caleb and Irma, her long carmine dress flying after her. Yes, this dress was stylish as her wardrobe always was, and much like her former guardian uniform, in one way or another. Will couldn't help but wonder if the ex-guardian had chosen it for this very purpose.

Taranee regretted that she had once let her fears control her. However, she was glad that she had largely overcome this problem of her own, otherwise one day she could become Halinor.  
The former guardian walked timidly, and the present guardian almost had to force her to continue. The idea of returning to the place she had devoted herself to for decades, and then defiled by going against her oath, was clearly terrifying the old woman. And Taranee understood her quite well. Halinor had betrayed Kandrakar by taking the route to revenge.

As expected, the Elders greeted them a tad too unfriendly. Hay Lin felt her optimistic expectations get crushed almost as soon as the first finger was raised at them:

"The impudence to return here after all that they've done!"- someone exclaimed. "These women are traitors!"

"The guardians once again prove to be inadequate, how can they be leading Nerissa herself here?!"

"And that deserter Halinor..."

"Such shame!"

"The guardians would like to get the word, if you'll please!"- Irma over-shouted their words, as she flew higher and above the elders that gave her indignant looks of disapproval.

"We apologize for appearing here uninvited, respected elders."- Will began before Irma could say something to further embarrass them. "But we have a reason to believe that the former guardian Kadma Starlighter is here. C.H.Y.K.N... I mean, the other former guardians would like to take her back with themselves."

As soon as they heard her words, the elders began to resent indignation again.

"Immature child, how dare you suggest that the venerable Council of Kandrakar would keep a former guardian here?"

"Why in the Oracle's name would we do that? What would we want from someone who is no longer presenting Kandrakar?"

"Will is trying to say that..."- Hay Lin tried to explain, but the commotion drowned her words.

Taranee and Will looked at each other. How could they even start proving a point with these people? They had always been so incredibly stuck-up...

"This isn't going to get us anywhere."- Nerissa hissed in her son's ear. "We _have_ to find Kadma on our own."

"You read my mind, mom."- the man smirked. "I'll sneak off and check around for her, but I need some sort of distraction.-"

"Say no more."- the ex-guardian smirked back.

She had always thought that if she would ever return to this wretched place, it would be to take control over it and make it a part of her ideal Universe. But now, after an unexpected turn of events, she was here to take a friend back. Who would've expected...

"Silence, you fools."- Halinor flinched, as she heard the other woman's harsh order which instantly made the Council quiet. Many pairs of eyes turned to her with fear and hatred, but that was exactly what she wanted.

Will turned around to her with a glare, but Nerissa had already taken a step further:

"We would never have returned to this pitiful fortress of hypocrites had we not been compelled to."- she continued passing her cold green gaze on the elders in front of her.

She could remember most of their ugly faces quite well. They had all been watching her process 50 years ago, satisfied with the decision of their omnipotent Oracle. They had watched ruthlessly, as she had lost everything she had possessed, and had been later sent alone to the top of that hellhole of a mountain. She hated them so much, that she was still ready to erase their miserable existence, but too many things stopped her from doing so. Maybe it was for good. To smudge her hands with the blood of these old creatures would not bring her anything anyway.

"And don't even look at Halinor with those evil eyes of yours. She did what was best for her by leaving your pathetic Council. Listen to me very carefully-"

"Nerissa!"- Will growled under her nose, but Nerissa further ignored her:

"It took me but a few seconds to imprison you in your own little veil, 10 years ago."- she smirked. "Unless you want history to repeats itself, let us talk to your dear Oracle and stay out of this. You have always been observers, isn't' that right? Then go back to your corners and observe, because you're good for _nothing_ else-"

"Such impertinence..."- it was Tibor, he made his way to confront the ex-keeper as bravest of all sages. "Nerissa, you're not welcome here. How dare you return after all that you've done."

She didn't even bother trying to suppress the urge of rolling her eyes.

"And you guardians, you're proving to be discreditable by further assisting her...You're being subjective, I know, but as guardians of the Infinite Dimensions you can not afford that luxury. Halinor, Yan Lin, you used to be respective and worthy warriors of Kandrakar, but today. Today you're proving to be not too different than your former alley, Nerissa. She has corrupted all of you!"

Halinor was on the verge of crying, but Yan Lin was just annoyed:

"Ahh, cut it off, Tibor."- she frowned, having seen her Altermeere, Myra, in the audience. "Think about it, why would we be here if there wasn't a good reason. If the Oracle didn't want us here, we wouldn't be able to be standing talking to all of you during the last 20 minutes!"

"What are you saying..."

"You don't know, do you."- Nerissa sneered, as she came face to face with the white-bearded man. "Of course you don't. You've never been that important to Himerish."- she teased. "But let me tell you, he was the one who had me and Kadma appear here, in your precious Fortress one week ago. He's doing all this. Be happy that this time I'm here to collect a friend and leave with peace. Next time you cross me might be _gravely different_."

_*Flashback*_

_"Vulgar?! What's vulgar is your impudence, how dare you lure me in the the borders of my very own kingdom?! How dare you trick me into coming to this wretched place? I despise Kandrakar and all you who resident here! I will not listen to your nonsense!"_

_"If you would just give me a second, Kadma."- The Oracle suggested._

_"Not even a trice! Get out of my way!"_

_"Your anger is justified, Kadma, I know you don't exactly have warm feelings for me. Both of you, I dare say..."- Himerish smiled it off, making both ex-guardians furious._

_"Oh that would be an understatement."- Nerissa snarled aggressively." We loathe you. You took everything from us!"_

_"How dare you lure us into coming here, after all that you've put us through?!"- Kadma screamed in her turn. "How dare you interfere? We're not your servants anymore, you malefactor. Accept it!"_

_But the gracious smile didn't leave his young looking face. The Oracle simply waved his hand and replaced their ragged clothes with pure white robes. Nerissa looked daggers at him. This had to be a nightmare..._

_"Let's get out of here, Nerissa!"- Kadma shared her opinion. "Let's not give this man the joy of toying with us, after he played us more than enough times for one lifetime!"_

_"You're absolutely right, Kadma. We should leave."_

_They hadn't even made an attempt to open a fold yet, but a cloud of green dust suddenly enveloped them, immobilizing them completely._

_"Luba, I didn't give you the authority to do that yet."- Himerish sighed, as the keeper of the Aurameeres walked to him from behind the two former guardians._

_"They would've escaped, your Excellence."- the cat woman said with undisguised hatred for the two women before her. "I had to make sure that they'd stay here."_

_"No, they wouldn't have."- The Oracle argued calmly, but wisely decided to leave the topic aside. He smiled warmly at the paralyzed ex-guardians, turning his attention to them once more._

_"Oh, hello, Luba, what an unpleasant surprise."- Nerissa rolled her eyes. "Did you create that Aurameere __residue__ you just threw at us during one of your many, many, lonely nights spent in your tiny tower?"_

_"Or was that your flea shampoo?"- Kadma added._

_Luba bared her fangs:_

_"You pathetic Earthlings, you shall be punished for all your sins!"_

_"Luba."- the Oracle interrupted his servant softly. "You do know that we have not gathered because of this occasion today. We are here to congratulate Kadma and Nerissa for overcoming their biggest vices and working together to do the right thing."_

_Kadma stared at the man in front of her. She hated him with a passion, though she had expected anything, but that to come out of his mouth. She looked over at her friend, who didn't look too convinced either. Yes, this could easily be one of his many dirty tricks._

_"What do you really want, Oracle."- Nerissa squinted her eyes. "It can't be that and we all know it. You're but an observer right, you never take action to guide one's faith."_

_"That's why you left us to disband and suffer all these years ago!"-Kadma added roughly._

_Himerish smiled every more graciously than before. How he managed to maintain that innocence after everything he had done, was beyond Kadma. _

_Dirty bastard, Nerissa thought as she watched him start speaking up again:_

_"And today, like many years ago, it was your own actions that led to the specific events that followed, in your life, girls. I may still call you girls, right? You both suppressed my eyesight very well, for a long time I couldn't see you from anywhere. I know you despise me, and it's absolutely un-problematic. But today, when I felt the awakening of the ancient serpent Trentren, things couldn't remain hidden from me anymore. Nerissa, you may recall that when you first escaped again, months ago, your replacement, present keeper Will, came to me to seek my help. I didn't oblige to her...-"_

_"As if anyone would find that surprising."- Kadma commented spitefully. "You never do anything to help, never have, never will..."_

_"I told Will that interfering with your path would be wrong, because you had finally attempted to follow the right way."- Himerish smiled at Nerissa, as if he hadn't even been interrupted. "For the first time in 50 years, I could forеsee a life for you, without your usual darkness, Nerissa. Then, after you successfully returned to your son, you remembered to block my vision over you again. I understand you, you will never be able to forgive me and I don't seek that. Naturally shortly after, Kadma began this warfare against you, all I knew of it was thanks to Halinor, before Kadma had her block me too, of course, but even after that, I could still hope that everything will have a better outcome. And that outcome- came today. My prognosis was not wrong, after 50 years you have reunited, girls. Nevertheless.  
__Some things in each life have to happen, and many of them are naturally bad, before one can reap the benefits. I am proud of you and I am glad that you were able to achieve a higher form of understanding and existence, contrary to the expectations of many others. I believed you would do it. __Yes, I know you will never understand my position on you, but I had to tell you all this. Because after 50 years of pain, war and despair, that black grain that sprouted into your team is dead. You can be close again and there is nothing to make me happier, as your former adviser."_

_Nerissa had listened to him, but even after he finished his speech she was far from satisfied._

_"You expect me to believe that you're happy for me, after all you did to me before? Ha, do you see the word idiot written on my forehead, dear Himerish? You're a joke!"_

_Himerish smiled again._

_"I don't expect anything as such form you, Nerissa. Your an excellent foe. I'm just further happy for you're not going to be that anymore. I'm only observing..."_

_"You think that we need an observer?"- Kadma began with growing rage. "You think that it's a great deed to lure us here and just read out what we've done, alone, and comment on it?! Are you even listening to yourself!"_

_"I know you don't fully understand my functions, Kadma..."_

_"Oh, I understand quite well!"- and she got free of the Aurameere residue with a glare and the Heart of Zamballa flashing in her hand. "But I don't approve of them, I don't think you have the right to keep functioning like that. If I had wanted you to comment on my life and choices, I wouldn't have blocked your sight from mine, in the first place!"_

_As she said that, the former guardian aimed an energy beam at him, which he only escaped due to Luba pulling his aside. Nerissa looked at her friend in astonishment. Well, she sure was angry to be the one to fire the first shot. Even before her..._

_"Kadma, you're making a mistake."-The Oracle tried to reason with her calmly, but she wasn't having it:_

_"You're not God, Oracle. You're not even A God."- she hissed with contempt. "You made a mistake by once again playing the superior."_

_"Sir, I used to assure you that they are not to be trusted!"- Luba raged. "They are traitors and mad women, and they'll forever remain to be that!"_

_"You made us be that, pathetic creature!"- Kadma threw her in the wall with a swift swing of her staff. "It's time you had a taste of your own medicine."_

_"I am begging you, don't waste your new chance on vengeance."- Himerish said seriously. "I sincerely want the best for C.H.Y.K.N, I don't want to be forced to disband you yet again..."_

_"You never cared about C.H.Y.K.N!"- Kadma yelled, but before she could strike the seer, Nerissa's lightnings pinned him to the ground in painful moans._

_"You're right, old friend."- she nodded, as she kicked Himerish in the stomach unceremoniously, making Luba scream instead of him. "I believe that he's simply afraid of us, that is why he speaks like that. He's afraid that me and you are powerful enough to once and for all take revenge on Kandrakar, together!"_

_Kadma snickered at the other woman's words:_

_"You know what, Nerissa. I think that we owe him the try. Let's unite our Hearts. Let's destroy this pitiful fort from the ground up!"_

_"You'll never destroy Kandrakar, witches!"- Luba yelled and ran at them to attack, to bring them down, to scratch their eyes out if she had to..._

_But the two former guardians just laughed at her, as they hung her up in the air and crushed her into the ceiling of the tower..._

_Himerish had stood up with efforts. To the ex-guardians' joy, the smile had finally left his face:_

_"Didn't foresee that, did you Oracle?"- Nerissa mocked him, as he struggled to repel their spells in vain. _

_Combined, their magic was a real challenge even for him... After all, they had learned quite a few things over the years too..._

_"Why...why did you chose revenge again."- he asked more disappointed , than afraid._

_"Because."- Kadma's voice thundered in the walls of the tower. "We have too many things to avenge you for!"_

_"You shouldn't have underestimated us, you bald fool."_

_"And you shouldn't have trampled on everything you have achieved..."- Himerish sighed before Nerissa's electrical rings caught him in a painful, flying prison, blocking his every movement and power._

_"Once we punish you for every sin, we will get back to what we've achieved."- the former Earth guardian spoke, as she blasted one of the walls off._

_They were going to make their way to the central parts of the Fortress to make his execution public. _

_"In fact, getting rid of you still counts as a good deed, for you are the worst villain we've ever faced."_

_Caught in the glee of their supremacy, they had forgotten about Luba for a moment. That moment she used to tackle Nerissa down in surprise. Kadma groaned and conjured a field of furious roots that wrapped around the keeper of the Aurameeres and effortlessly removed her from the other woman._

_"How dare you, you animal!"- Nerissa was just about to return the throw, but her rings had vanished after the fall. When she turned around the disappointed face of the seer was in hers..._

_"Apparently I was wrong."- he mumbled._

_"Blast them, sir! Destroy them!"- Luba yelled. "That is the only way to stop..."_

_"Silence, Luba."- he frowned. "Apparently, another test is needed. I sincerely didn't want to do this, but I'll have to..."_

_Nerissa and Kadma looked at each other before returning their glares on Himerish:_

_"You think that you can oppose us again? You're the one to blame for everything, admit to your guilt for once in your goddamn life!"_

_"Of course not."- he shook his head and lifted his hand up "But I'll make an exception for you..."_

_"Exception?!"- Kadma frowned. "What are you..."_

_"I'll finally take a sort of action, as you've always wanted me to. I'm afraid that it is needed. You've bent the rules, former guardians. I'm terribly sorry..."_

_"You're a coward!"- Nerissa roared, having recognized the spell that was coming out of his hand that very moment. "Coward!"_

_And then, then everything went black..._

_* end of Flashback*_

"Liar!"- somebody from the elders yelled. "The Oracle would never hide such a thing from us."

"Oh, but he did."- Nerissa frowned. "And didn't I already say that I don't want to talk you, aliens?! Call him here, right now or I'll go look for him myself."

"They attacked the Oracle!"- Taranee whispered frantically to Irma and Will, who had also been listening with hanging mouths. "I wonder why she didn't mention that this morning."- the flames reflected in her glasses.

"Because she knew that we wouldn't stand behind her if we know it. Neither would we fold her here, her amulets must be restricted from that."- Will nodded grimly, as she and her friends took a few steps back in order to avoid being in the center of events. "She tricked us again."

"It's never too late to leave."- Irma said innocently. "Although, I still can't get over the fact that she just called the elders aliens. And fought the Oracle. That's two of the goals on my bucket list!"

"We can't leave."- Hay Lin looked at her grandmother with concern. "Not without grandma, and she isn't going to agree. She wants her friends to reunite too badly. We have got to help them..."

"I get that, Hay Lin, but because of Nerissa's lie, we might have just created a bad name for ourselves in Kandrakar..."- Taranee murmured and threw a little glare at the ex-guardian.

"I don't know how you even managed to pass through the Oracle's test and retrieve your memories."- Luba's familiar voice was heard as she joined the setting. "But if you believe that this will lead to your friend's letting off the hook, you're more foolish that your actions suggest, Nerissa."

Nerissa glared at the cat woman.

"Really, and who is going to stop me? _You_?"- and she laughed on purpose, to annoy her. "You're a ridiculous creature, Luba, and if you wish for everyone here to witness just how incapable you are, do try to come in my way."

"Luba, Kadma is not at fault."- Halinor spoke for the first time since their arrival in Kandrakar. "If you want to blame and punish someone, let that be me. Take me and let her go, I will gladly accept every punishment Kandrakar has in store for me, for I understand that my actions in the last months were wrong..."

"The only thing you're to blame for, is being a disloyal hag, Halinor."- Luba interrupted her. "This is not the first time you've betrayed Kandrakar. Willingly or unwillingly, you're just a lousy woman lacking every courage to..."

"Ahh, Luba, you wouldn't know courage if it sat on your lap and sang you a song!"- Yan Lin waved her hand, distressing her granddaughter. "Halinor is ready to face punishments just so that Kadma can be free. If that is not courageous enough for ya, you should get a hold of yourself!"

"That's right. Halinor, being brave doesn't mean having no fears. It means doing the right thing in the right time, but that will not be needed, because _we will_ all leave this wretched place with Kadma. Regardless of Luba's opinion."- Nerissa narrowed her eyes daringly. "Then again, nobody has ever asked for her opinion anyway."

Anything other than serenity could be captured in the air of Kandrakar today. Luba was just getting ready to start a fight for her fort's honor, when a voice behind her made her turn around in shock:

"Mom! I found her!"

When had this boy snuck into the towers!? They had taken advantage of her absence there... Luba raged, as she saw Nerissa's son carry the former Earth guardian in his arms.

"Stop where you are, trespasser!"-she demanded. "Nobody has given you the needed authority to take that woman, put her down or suffer your...Argh!"

"I'm sorry, Luba."- Nerissa shook her head coldly, having shot the keeper down with a strong bolt. "But you don't get to threaten my son in my presence."

And as she made her may to Caleb, all the elders moved back, fearing her next move. Will watched with a grim expression, as Nerissa kissed her son's cheek lovingly:

"Thank you, my sweet boy. You did wonderful. Now that we have what we came for, we can leave this dump."

But when she turned to the guardians, she saw the anger and the unspoken refusal in their eyes. Oh but of course, she had expected that...

"Sorry, Nerissa. But we aren't leaving before actually speaking to the Oracle."- Will declared coldly. "There are a few things which we have to discuss with him."

"Yeah, and because you hid the full truth from us, yet again."- Taranee pushed her glasses back on her nose. "Make yourself comfortable, as we wait."

"Oh, how very noble, guardians. Very well then."- Nerissa walked pass them and made a sign to Caleb and the other ex-guardians to follow her. "We however, won't wait with you. Halinor, open a fold to Meridian. We should instantly get together with Julian and take care of Kadma there."

"Oh, but of couurse, job done, thanks none!"- Irma yelled after them, as the blonde did as the other woman had instructed her. "Typical for you!"

Nerissa payed absolutely no attention to her or the other angry women. She just pushed her hesitating son through the fold with Kadma.

It was natural for him to hesitate in a moment like this, he was loyal to his friends, but so was she. Her old friends were more important than the present guardians to her.

Yan Lin was the last one who had to go through the fold:

"Girls, try to understand."- she said to her granddaughter and her friends. "Right now we have to fix many things, but pay no attention to Nerissa. She just wants everything to happen faster, but me and ya know that good things take time. We will see each other later and no long faces, got it?"

_Easily said than done_, Will thought grimly, as she turned around to face all the judgment and disapproval the elders were giving her. Luba had just stood up with pure rage in her feline eyes. Why did everyone had to blame her and her friends again? It was nto like they had been fully aware of Nerissa's latest scheme either...

The redhead was just about to say something, when she noticed a familiar figure approach from afar.

"Did Nerissa leave? I was just able to finish my meditation, apparently I missed her."

"Oracle we..."

"No worries, guardians."- he smiled. "I'm pleased that the former guardians have left."

"You are?"-Irma raised an eyebrow. "But you just said..."

"I said that I've missed her, but that is for the better."- Himerish winked at the Water guardian. "Nerissa passed my test, originally designed by Kadma. By sparing her Altermeere, she earned the right to take her friend away. Fair and square. So no worries."

"Yes, Oracle, but we all know what happened one week ago."- Taranee began cautiously. "Should we be alarmed? Should we do something..."

"As for now, no."- he replied casually. "If my prognosis is right, which it usually is, Nerissa and the former guardians will soon be in harmony not only with each other, but with the rest of the worlds. _As for now_."

"Hey, not that I'm complaining or anything, but if that is so, what it our next mission going to be?"- Irma casually put her arms behind her neck. "I don't want to start missing the job, you know!"

The Oracle's words sure had calmed everyone, it was about time for one of her one-liner jokes to be said. Himerish just smiled mysteriously.

"Worry not, Irma. There's always a mission in the near future for the assiduous guardian."

**_Two weeks later..._**

Elyon Brown rarely got to use her old identity back in Heatherfield, where everyone knew her as the kid that had moved away with her family, as suddenly as she had left for Meridian, all these years ago.

While she continued to make contact with her most important friends like Cornelia and the other girls, other close friends of her past, always enjoyed seeing her again in the city.

Alchemy was such a friend, and the Queen of Meridian had to remember to meet with her before leaving back for her kingdom. She was here in Heathefield for the weekend. She was going to attend Lillian Hale's 18th birthday in a new club in town, it was going to be a wonderful night out partying, and Elyon was really looking forward to it. She didn't often get the chance to have fun like that, as most of her peers. Being Queen made sure of that.

Still and all, the young monarch didn't have time to cry over her fate tonight. She finished applying the mascara on, and took a last look at herself in the mirror in her old room.

Her little sky blue dress that went perfectly with her gray-blue eyes, and her straightened straw-blonde locks, made her look delightful and ready to party.

Elyon took her purse and was ready to leave. She was just at the door of the old Browns house, when her nanny stopped her in her tracks:

"Your Majesty? You weren't going to leave without your gift for the Heart of Earth now, were you?"- Galgheita smiled at the young royal. "Give me a minute, I shall go and fetch it for you."

"No, Galgheita, there's no need for that."- Elyon stopped her. "I didn't forget about it, but all the magic business stuff- it's just not for tonight. Tonight's Lilly's birthday. We're going to dance, drink and have fun. The whole Heart of Earth ceremony thingy will be another day."

Galgheita didn't seem particularly convinced. She knew that on the eve of Lillian's 18th birthday, her powers would return to her, and she thought the Meridian gift could come in handy, but still, she couldn't argue with her queen.

"Have a Ball, Queen Elyon."- she smiled and saw her out.

_I will if you quit stressing me out with all this royal business_, the blonde thought a little bit irritated, as she made her way to the car that was already waiting for her at the street.

Elyon would've preferred to come back to Earth on her own, but her parents had insisted that at least Galgheita should join her. Like she needed her nanny at 23!

But no matter how much she explained to them, they would hardly understand it. She hoped, though it was unlikely, that she would at least meet a boy at the club tonight, but even if it had happened, Elyon dimmed - all her chances of a relationship would evaporate the moment she disappeared from the planet.

"Elyon, what took you so long."- she was surprised to see Cornelia behind the wheel and her boyfriend next to her in the black "Mustang". "Come on, we'll be late."

"Evening, guys."- she greeted as she took her place in the back. " Sorry, Galgheita slowed me down."

"Oh, but by all means, why didn't you take the old nanny along?"- it was now that Elyon noticed she is sitting next to Nerissa.

In the dark, she couldn't make out her outfit, but she could see that her long, black hair was lifted in a sleek, high ponytail that still had to reach at least to her hips.

"I didn't think she'd exactly blend in."- the Queen rolled her eyes at the older woman's vexatious little smirk. "Cornelia, the girls are going to be there, right?"- she changed the topic.

"Duhh, they just have to make their way to there, because they'll be drinking, and driving just wasn't going to work out."- Cornelia explained as she took the turn. "We're with a car, because I'm abstaining tonight. You know, because I'm breastfeeding and everything."

Elyon nodded with understanding.

"And Caleb isn't staying sober either."

"Hey."- the rebel leader reacted. "I need something to help me put up with that ridiculous Earth music which they're playing at these places."

Cornelia rolled her eyes with a smirk, as Elyon chuckled softly.

"Especially the songs you and Will order. I have experience with going clubbing with the two of you. "

"That's because you still haven't been to a disco with me, Caleb." - Nerissa interfered from behind. "I always get people to have fun. Back in the day, the entire discotheque would stare at me and the girls. But _you know_ it was all because of me."

Elyon rolled her eyes as she pictured that.

"It's a club, not a discotheque, Nerissa. It's actually Matt and Joel's new joint club, so it's kind of a big deal. Lillian's party will be the opening night."- Cornelia corrected her. "I mean to say that they'll be playing modern pop, rock and stuff like that. Not disco music."

"Big difference."- the ex-guardian waved her hand. "It's the same thing, you know what I meant."

"I think that 'disco' was the 70s equivalent to 'club' ."- Elyon chuckled some more.

Nerissa turned to her with a gruff expression, as she sneered:

"Precisely, your Highness, and what is the Meridian equivalent? Then again, you don't really get a lot of time to spend at any such entertainment venues, now, do you."

That made her smile go off, just as she had wanted.

* * *

Irma was already dancing in front of _"Thunder Princess"_ in her "Spice Girls" inspired party clothes, when Cornelia came from the driveway in her designer, custom-made outfit.

"Finally, Corny. What took ya?"- she teased with a smug smile as she lined up with Taranee, Will and Hay Lin who were all present and predetermined for the social function.

"Hey, how did you make it here... Never mind."- Cornelia gave up on asking, unwilling to risk provoking more priggery from her Latina friend.

Matt and Joel's new and also first club, was a modern, beautiful new building with a typical nightclub feel to it, but also something much more classy.

There was a touch of grandeur in the big cobalt blue letters spelling out the name _"Thunder Princess"_. After all, the owner was also the founder of the 'Cobalt Blue' band, which had only been made more famous in recent years, thus one could not expect anything else from him.

"Let's get inside and make sure that everything's ready before my sister arrives."

"Everything should be ready. The bar tenders have arrived, the catering too, the soundcheck..."- Cornelia wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders and softly interrupted her:

"Let me guess, Will. You're going to be managing this place just like the pet store?"- she raised a meaningful eyebrow. "I'm sure that everything is going to be gorg then, since you're in charge."

Will could only blush.

"Well, Matt did name the club after me...and he won't have the opportunity to be here, managing everything on his own all the time. I can help him with all I can."

"Of course, Will."- Taranee supported her. "That's one college class that you'll make a use of. Event planning might just be your cup of tea."

"We're here to get drunk, Taranee sweetie, but not with TEA."- Irma didn't miss the chance to joke with her, before turning around to notice the rest of Cornelia's fellow travelers that she had left behind in her hurry to get inside _"Thunder Princess"_.

"Oh helloo, Elyon, you look cute."

"Thanks Irma, you're aweso..."- Elyon beamed, but couldn't finish her words, because Nerissa got in front of her and perfunctory flipped her long black ponytail into her face.

Irma made a face, as she scanned the woman's black, ripped at the knees, jeans and pretentious black corset top with slim straps. He lace choker, embellished with a gold round buckle, and the charming gold upper-arm cuff bracelet, only further complimented her scandalously enviable looks.

"You too, runaway model. If that's what you wanted to hear, you're fab."

"Oh, I wasn't fishing for your compliments.-"-Nerissa snapped, looking away from the club that had occupied her attention. "I was looking at..."Thunder Princess"."

"Yeah, pretty cool place, I know. It's going to be one of my new top ten nightlife hotspots."- Irma agreed. "Heyy, that's a bomb-ass name for a segment on the radio! I'm a genius in the making, I tell you."

"Indeed."- Nerissa murmured, thoughtful, though her thoughts were far from Irma's words. Her eyes continued to stare at the large establishment in front of her. And that entire place belonged to Will's little boyfriend... It was truly amazing how fast the world was changing...

"And she's got that maniacal look in her eyes again."- Irma concluded. "Let's go to the others, Elyon, Nerissa is gonna get in on her own."

"I wasn't even planning on waiting for her."- Elyon huffed, as she walked around the ex-guardian who didn't pay her any attention whatsoever. She was thinking...

"Mom?"- it was Caleb, who apparently had finally found a parking place. "What's the matter, I thought you liked disco-clubbing or whatever. Why're you still outside?"

She blenched. Other people were coming too, the opening night was about to begin and her son was adorably unaccustomed to this whole culture. _And thank God for that,_ the former guardian thought as she observed all the other boys his age and younger, that were already entering around them. How wickedly _impersonal_ were most of them...

"No, it's not that. I got caught up in some...random thoughts, Caleb."- Nerissa said softly as she took her son's hand. "This entire venue is owned by Will's boyfriend Matt, isn't it?"

"Uhh, I'm pretty convinced it's a joint type of deal with that other guy who used to be a part of his music band. Yeah, I think Cornelia said that. Why are you asking?"

His mother thought about it for a second. No, it wasn't a good idea to say that out loud. Besides, what had gotten into her? Being so trivial was not like her at all. _It must be all that time spent in Heatherfield._ She had always had mixed feelings about living in this society.

"Just like that."- Nerssa smiled. "Come on, let's join the others. I still have a few things to surprise them with."


	39. I'd Shoot Right at You

_Chapter 39: I'd Shoot Right at You_

**_"Jealousy's a vengeful mistress, _****_she knows no forgiveness!"_**

Lillian Hale smiled as she received Birthday wishes and congratulations by not only her guests, but also all the rest who had gathered in "Thunder Princess" for the opening night.

All this attention may have been too much for some people, but she was used to crowds and all their eyes on her, didn't bother her.

After all, she was gorgeous in her hot pink latex dress and stiletto heels to match, as her straight, shiny blonde tresses fell freely around her. With Chris's hand around her waist and his love and support, the young girl felt even stronger and better about herself. She was officially an adult now, she was having the best birthday, thanks to her sister and her friends, and was about to soon become the Heart of Earth. Officially. What more could a girl ask for, Lillian thought with a little smile on her matte lips as she received yet another bouquet.

A few feet away, Matt was also getting congratulated on his new business and place, while Will busied herself with the staff and all which they had to complete. She was actually enjoying this job, for the first time in a while, and was even looking forward to sharing the news of her new undertaking with Susan. Maybe that would assure her mother that her future was actually secure, and her daughter was not at all as 'irresponsible' as she thought. Will smirked. OK, maybe that was a way too brave expectation, but only time would tell.

The music that suddenly sounded, however, interrupted the redhead from her thoughts. This song wasn't from the playlist she had chosen, besides it was still too early for people's choices to begin...The DJ had to have _already_ made a mistake.

"Hey, Ed, I said you could play your own songs after the opening night."- Will approached the man behind the DJ pults. "You were supposed to follow my playlist tonight..."

"I was."- Ed, the DJ, exclaimed. "I don't know what happened."- and he pointed at the pults in front of himself with genuine confusion. "I know this might sound lame and make you want to fire me, but this thing won't listen to me. It's like it suddenly has a mind of its own!"

Will frowned at the technology before her. _Well, if it doesn't listen to you, maybe it will listen to me..._

"Ed, can you please go and tell the hookah people to start placing them around the tables for me? I will see what I can do here."

"Sure thing."

Will waited for the man to get far enough, before discretely touching the pults. For once in a while, her power over appliances would do her a favor:

"Umm, hi there."- she said as quiet as possible. Thanks to the loud music and commotion around though, nobody would pay attention to her even if she had shouted. "I know we're still not friends, but do me a favor and play only the music that I've chosen for tonight. Please? It's kind of important."

_"Sorry, Thunder Princess._"- the DJ pult buzzed. "_You ask nicely and warm my PCB, but that Queen of Mean took control over me! She's over there."_\- he snorted. "_I'm Holt, by the way."_

But Will was already looking over to where Holt had fluttered at. She? Who could have...

"Nerissa."-she whispered glaringly.

She had seen her under the flashing lights and projectors. She had done this and was now even going to perform, by the looks of it.

With the way she looked and the moves that she busted, it was no surprise that she was able to quickly gather people around, making herself the center of attention. They were singing, applauding and chanting with her. A large crowd of boys, a few years younger than Will herself, were obviously drooling over Nerissa. She was pleased with herself, alright. Will shook her head and isolated herself in one corner, waiting for the former guardian's performance to end.

Her song _"Lotto girl"_ and her brash lyrics _'boom shakalalaka, I'm so strong'_, weren't much by themselves, but Will had to admit that the ex-guardian's voice was incredible and the music was pretty catchy. Even if it wasn't exactly the style Will was most comfortable with, it was perfect for a club.

"Wow."

Will turned around. In all the commotion, she hadn't realized Matt was standing next to her, watching the improvised show.

"I'd finish this as: _wow, she's soo presumptuous,_ but that's just me."- Will snorted. "She didn't even ask if she could do this."

Her boyfriend just chuckled as he pulled her in the crowd.

"Come on, Will. Let it be and dance with me! I'm very happy tonight."

At the look of his broad smile, the guardian softened. After all, she needed just that too, a little partying and less stress. Tonight they both had more than one occasion to celebrate. Will grinned back at Matt and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to drag her even further in the hustle of dancing young people.

* * *

Cornelia frowned at the water bottle she had just raised to her lips. Clubbing didn't go that well without the occasional drinking, she realized. But then again, her sister's happiness was what mattered tonight. And boy was she happy. All dolled-up, at her first real club night (her older sister knew that had been a lie, teenagers nowadays were all drinking long before turning 21) , with Chris all over her (Cornelia highly doubted that their parents would approve of that sight, what was left for their grandmother) and all her friends adoring her more than ever.

Bright, fond memories of her own 18th birthday invaded the guardian's mind. She had spent an unforgettable night with the gang, with Caleb, and had also received so many gifts. Amid them, her first car, a beautiful white _Porsche_.

Naturally, now their parents had bought Lillian a car too, Cornelia had seen it earlier that day. And she wasn't very impressed. Lillian was still a young child by mind, where was she going to appear with that pale pink Cadillac she had asked for, was beyond her sister.

Cornelia felt warmth on her left cheek and turned to see her boyfriend. He was leaning over her and the leather booth she was sitting in, breathing passionately into her neck.

"Seriously?"- she pushed his head away. "Of all the times we've been clubbing, you decide to be in your best mood when I'm forced to be on water? How many shots did you have, ten?"

His confusion, caused by her initial reaction, quickly turned into a strong, sincere laugh under the loud music. Cornelia rolled her eyes:

"Cornelia, you're crazy."- the man laughed, as he sat next to her. "I thought you wanted me to have fun. What now, does that only count when _you_ can have fun too?"

"Well, no duhh! You figured it out pretty fast, Einstein!"- she still hugged in him though.

"Earth girls."- he mumbled with a smirk before kissing the top of her head.

Cornelia just squeezed his strong arm. She loved her rebel leader and all his peculiarity. She loved how different he had always been in comparison to the other boys. She had to truly be special to have him love her like he did.

* * *

Nerissa was bored. She was used to coming to such places with her girlfriends, but now they were so old-fashioned, that they would've refused to come with her even if she had invited them. (but being able to call them all friends again, sure did make up for that)

It had been, at the time, a lot of fun, yes, but now it was kind of erratic. After everything she had already done tonight, she had even become the center of attention, for a while, but alas, she still couldn't find herself a place. Everyone who she cared about (though the guardians were hardly, actually, in that category, they were rather a part of it by fate), were busy having fun with their better-halves or friends. Friends she didn't know. She could always get into someone's conversation, but she didn't feel like it.

It would be boring anyway. The ex-guardian spent a minute thinking of what it would've been like if she had taken her husband to the disco. The poor man, who had never even seen such a setting, would lose both his mind and his word. _Or he would love it,_ Nerissa never knew before she tried something with him. He was capable of surprising her when she least expected it, so next time she was to go to "Thunder Princess" she was definitely going to drag him along. Tonight Julian had to remain with their grandson, but the very next night out, she'd find a suitable babysitter. _Maybe Yanny, why not._ Cornelia wasn't going to remain the only one to flaunt her otherworldly man...

Nerissa looked at her empty cocktail glass. Maybe that was the cause of her chaotic, silly thoughts. Another cocktail would surely help her cope with the boredom too...Seeing her Majesty close by the bar, however, gave the ex-guardian a new idea of fun. _Perfect_, she thought as she approached her with a devious smirk:

"Two times Vieux Carré."- Elyon stopped resting her chin on her fist, and frowned at the sight of the woman who had sat next to her.

"Uh what?"- the bar tender didn't get it.

"Oh, it is similar to a Manhattan, you idiot. Your colleague just made one for me a couple of minutes ago!"- Nerissa snarled. "Now go figure it out or I'll have Shago...I mean Matt, fire you."

"He's so spiting in your drink."- Elyon noted once the harassed man went away. "In your Vie...Via...whatever. Is that a cocktail from when you were young during World War 2?"

"This isn't your school cafeteria, your Highness."- Nerissa smirked mockingly. "Oh, yes, it's a lovely beverage. You'll like it, I promise."

Elyon, who was clearly under the influence of a few drinks herself, only snorted.

"Not feeling our best, are we?"- there was just something incredibly pleasing in taunting the young ruler.

Perhaps it was the waste of power she was making and all she had and failed to appreciate...There were truly many reasons for Nerissa to dislike her, hence she hardly ever missed the chance to bring her down: "And I thought that you'd be happier here, with your friends, than you are all alone in your big, cold palace..."

"What do you care?"

"Oh, I don't, I..."

"Then you must be feeling quite, hmm, what's the word I'm looking for? Out of place, maybe?"- Elyon pierced the sorceress with her insightful eyes, as their drinks arrived. "It's normal, Nerissa. The nightclub is no place for a grandma in maiden's skin, such as yourself."

Nerissa raised her glass with a a pretentious casual look to challenge the young queen:

"May that be so, but if it is, then why is a young..._untraditional beauty_, such as you, feeling out of place here too?"- and she smiled as Elyon's face dropped. "I admit, without my Julian and friends, I'm feeling a tad _unbooked_ here, especially while everyone else has their games. But what might your case be? You're lonesome, aren't you, Queenlet."- her voice became openly malicious in the last part of her words.

Elyon looked her straight in the eye:

"Yes. That I am. I'm lonely not only tonight, but every other night too. Happy?"

Nerissa studied her features for a few seconds before replying:

"No, ironically enough. You just ruined all the fun. Congratulations."

The Queen just simpered emptily.

"Yes...it's worse than I thought."- the green-eyed woman played with her silken hair. "You've became _exceptionally_ dull."

Elyon shot her a dirty look.

"Gee, thanks a lot. Good thing you're still as much of a bitch as ever. So sorry that I couldn't entertain you!"

"And no wonder, since nobody entertains _you_. Not a male hand, to be more exact. That you need, your Royal Blindness."- Nerissa eyed her. "Just let you adoptive parents arrange a marriage for you and you'll be as good as new."

Elyon looked back at her with infinite indignation.

"Yeah, see that's where the generation gap comes between us, Nerissa. 60 years ago, arranged marriages might've been a thing, but nowadays they are just an absurd idea of absurd people. Like yo..."

"You only think like that, because I had your darling Galgheita send you to Heatherfield for the first 13 years of your life."- the sorceress told her cunningly. "In the Metaworld, arranged marriage are still _a thing_. They will always be. Your own mother's marriage was arranged, yet she managed to recognize "the love of her life" in Zaden's face. If she could, why can't you? You might be still young, but are you seriously blind to the need for you to settle down? The need of that, for the kingdom to prosper, that is..."

"Exactly!"- Elyon exclaimed. "The need of the kingdom. I don't want my future marriage to be a political decision, damn it! You're someone who claims to have found true love, how can you suggest to just accept someone my adoptive parents chose for me then? What were you going to do if you were forced to marry a stranger?!"

"Fortunately or unfortunately."- Nerissa interrupted her. "I'm not the Queen of Meridian, my sweet Elyon. And you're obviously not me. Not even close...Finding true love isn't something just everyone can do. An arranged marriage, might just turn out to be your one and only hope."- she finished with grotesque compassion. Elyon's eyes glistened with tears -

"Bottoms up, your Highness."- with that Nerissa playfully hit her glass is hers before getting up and walking away from the bar, under the loud music, leaving the young woman in the dust of her shattered perceptions and broken spirit.

* * *

"Try to touch my mother again and I'll strangle you with your own guts."- Caleb growled at the guy who had just attempted to brush against Nerissa.

"Your mother?!"- the guy exclaimed in disbelief. "Why is your mother dressed like a hooker..."

"Go ahead, Caleb. Smash this worm's lousy head."- Nerissa gave the man a cold glare.

They were in front of the washroom, where this entire scene had taken place. She had just been going to freshen up her makeup, when this drunk fool had come in her way, trying to get a touch of her bare skin. Caleb had walked out of the mensroom before she could react and had naturally roughly shoved the man in the corner, threatening to crush his hard fist in his face the entire time.

At first Nerissa wasn't planning on dealing with the offender, but now that he had dared try call her names, she didn't mind seeing a few of his teeth flying out...

"Apologize to her. Right now."

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry, really, I didn't know..."

Caleb looked over at his mother.

"What do you say, mom? Apology accepted?"

"Nah."- she smirked at their captive. "Let's _dump his head in the toilet_. That should teach him to know better than behave like that next time."

"As you wish."- Caleb beamed and proceeded to dragging the guy to the washroom...

"Hey what is going...Oh, my God! Caleb!"- Taranee had just arrived on her way to the Ladysroom.

She quickly made the rebel leader let go of the other guy and then glared at mother and son accusingly. Their victim had made a run for it:

"What were you two even doing?! Have you lost your minds?"

"He..didn't know his place."- Caleb murmured under his nose, making long pauses. "He tried...he tried to...touch my, my mother."

"Caleb, you're drunk."- Taranee stated angrily. "And you Nerissa, you're influencing him to act vile!"

"Really?"- Nerissa looked at her with annoyance. "Having someone stand up for a lady's honor is vile? And I thought you were the smart one."

"Oh, and you're a helpless lady? Really."- Taranee cocked a mocking eyebrow.

Nerissa rolled her eyes, as she helped her son remain on his feet. He had just staggered...perhaps he had indeed had a tad too much to drink. The ex-guardian was just going to ask the annoying lawyer-daughter to help her get him to a place to sit, when Hay Lin barged into the corridor. Being Yan Lin's granddaughter, she was officially the guardian that annoyed Nerissa the least:

"There you are!"- she said breathlessly. "I've been looking for you."

"Hay Lin, I told you that I'm going to the bathroom!"- Taranee sighed. "What is it?"

"Uriah arrived."-the Air guardian announced grimly. "He isn't exactly being respectful, and I'm afraid that Irma and Cornelia are not going to put up with him for much longer. I need you help to keep the diplomacy!"

"What?! Who dares to make my Cornelia angry."- Caleb scuffled in his place and attempted to rush to get to his girlfriend, but he staggered again. Walking on his own was officially out of the question.

"Uriah?"- Taranee exclaimed, as she threw one of the man's arms around her neck to help his mother get him to a lounge.

"And who's that supposed to be?"- Nerissa snapped, as she pulled Caleb way ahead of the dark-skinned woman. "Oh, would you stop huffing! He's not _that_ heavy-."

"Yeah, not at all... Just 200... pounds of hard...muscles!"- Taranee chugged as she struggled to keep up.

"Uriah is an old enemy of ours from school."- Hay Lin exclaimed as she went behind to help pushing the big man. "He is...the worst!"

"He's just your typical bully."- Taranee frowned. "I doubt that he has changed."

"He hasn't."- Hay Lin shook her head. "Not for the better at least. He has become even worse!"

"Sounds fearsome."- Nerissa remarked mockingly as they all kept moving, headed for the scene.

* * *

"Throw them out."- Cornelia ordered without further ceremony.

Even though the music was still masking their presence, many people had already noticed Uriah and his gang. After ten years, they were still as repulsing as ever. Cornelia looked at them with disgust, as Uriah raged:

"Who died and made you Queen, Hale! On the basis of what are you trying to kick us out of here! Do you own this place or something?"

"Actually, I do, and I agree with her, you're not welcome here."- Matt interfered icily. "Not as long as you fail at being decent."

"You're scaring people away, you creeps."- Cornelia bared her teeth. "Grow up, already!"

Time hadn't changed Uriah mentally, but his physical appearance seemed to had undergone a metamorphosis that had made him even worse. His skinny crooked body, and his baggy clothes, and his red, sparse, gelled hair...The Earth guardian cringed at his looks. Even his two moronic friends were having it better- they might still be over-weight, but at least they looked human.

"Uriah looks like an undead ghoul."- Irma announced. "That's why he thought that bringing these stupid spiders, as a gift, is a good idea."

Cornelia looked down at the box she had sealed with telekinesis. Thank God she had been able to do that, before the disgusting insects had gotten the chance to crawl around and freak everyone out...Then she looked back at Uriah with the same amount of repulse:

"Take your stupid joke with you and leave right now. You're not going to ruin my sister's birthday party by any means."

Lillian was trying to overhear their conversation while dancing with Chris, who wasn't suppose to acknowledge the problem, otherwise he would be the first one to fight Uriah, Kurt and Clubber.

"Ahh why? You think that Lillian Hale would like a different type of present."- Uriah made an ugly face, as his two friends grinned goofily. "You may be right, Ice Queen. She looks fuckable, even more than you..."

"Why you dirty bastard..."

"Dunn, you're a piece of shit!"- Elyon barked.

"Die!'- Irma added with a glare.

"How do you live with yourself."- Will shook her head.

As everyone further attacked him, the man only laughed. He was high, Taranee, who had just arrived with Nerissa and Hay Lin, decided. Thankfully, Caleb had passed out on a lounge nearby, because he was surely going to be much rougher than Martin and Nigel who were currently pushing Uriah and his friends to the exits.

"Martin, you're a big deal now that you bang..."

Taranee shook her head, disgusted by his blunt choice of words. Thank God the boys and the security had managed to get the idler and his friends out before they could cause a bigger scene. They had always been so vile and problematic...

"And don't you dare return to "Thunder Princess" again."- Matt dusted his hands after having thrown the three men out.

Lillian followed her sister and Irma out to see them leave with her own eyes. Finally she'd be able to get back to enjoying the party. Uriah and his goons were naturally pissed with the handling they had received, but Martin and Nigel didn't even stay to listen to their insults. They returned back in the club.

"I'll make sure."- Uriah growled. "That you never return to your fancy little club either, Olsen."

It had all happened too fast. They had seen the knife flash in his hand. He had dove to the other man, ready to attack him in the back. Like the rascal he was...Lillian was horrified, she couldn't allow this to happen. She couldn't allow this thug to hurt him.

"No!"

"Lillian!"- Cornelia exclaimed in shock.

Irma gawked in her turn. The knife that had just flew out of the man's hands when the young girl had lifted up her own, hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Kurt and Clubber would never, Cornelia estimated. They weren't even aware of where they were. But Uriah...he had his eyes on Lillian with a wild look on his dirty face:

"How'd you do that."- he hissed. "How'd you made it fly away?"

Lillian flinched, but Matt had already gone to her side, and his around the shoulder-hug felt reassuring. Lillian then looked at her sister. Every point of her beautiful face was overwrought with tension, but she wasn't backing down. Irma was decisive too. The younger Hale knew she had to be as strong as them to be able to get through not only this, but every other similar situation in the future. If only it wasn't as hard...

"What sort of freak are you?"- Uriah's words sent chills down her back. "HOW DID YOU MAKE THE KNIFE FLY, ANSWER ME..."

"ENOUGH, URIAH!"- Cornelia demanded coldly. "And don't you dare try causing another scene! You're delusional. You're a failure."- she hissed hatefully. "First you tried to hurt to Matt, because you're an uncultured swine, then you dropped that knife because your hands are shaking, you disgusting junkie. You're a pathetic sight!"

"Now leave before I file a complaint against you."- Matt shook his head. "I have more than one reason to do it."

But Uriah just wouldn't move his mad stare from Lillian. He was pointing at her with his long, crooked finger, nodding as he spoke:

"No, I know what I saw! I know that you did this, Hale. You raised your hand and that thing flew away. Your sister wouldn't have screamed your name if it wasn't for you."- Lillian felt the blood leaving her face. How could've she failed to keep her secret identity on the very fist night... "Your secret isn't going to be safe. This is not the first time something freaky happens around you people. Wait till I tell everyone you're a witch!"

Irma's booming laughter caught him off guard.

"What are you laughing at, Lair? Go shag your nerd boyfriend and don't mess with me!"

"I'm laughing, Uriah, because you've officially GONE NUTS."- Irma said tauntingly. "Wait till everyone hears what you just said about Lillian, I really can't wait to see you becoming the joke of the week! _Ohh, she is a witch, she made my knife fly! Then she tried to make me less ugly, yet she failed, because even magic can't save that sunken ship._"- Irma laughed exaggeratedly some more. Cornelia and Matt had understood what she was doing. She was keeping the situation under control. Now even Clubber and Kurt were grinning from behind Uriah, who was glaring at the people in front of him with red cheeks.

He knew what he had seen...Their mocking faces weren't going to conceal the truth. Irma and Matt were smirking, that Ice Queen was looking at him with hatred and the witch...The witch appeared to be scared. She was looking at him with big, blue eyes. Uriah smirked. This was a chance he wouldn't miss:

"You know what you are, Hale. Now I know too. I won't leave this, until I make both you and your sister pay for the humiliation she has costed me with over the years. You'll pay."-he hissed before turning around. "Come on, boys."

"Your shrink called, Uriah, he wants you to come to his office earlier tomorrow!"- Irma yelled after him. "Oh and he also said take your pills regularly!"

"Let's go back to your party, Lillian."- Cornelia pepped up.

But Lillian didn't move from her place. Her latex dress was suddenly suffocating her. Or was it rather, her fear that Uriah had caused. She watched them walk away, yet she knew that if she allowed them to, the goon wouldn't hesitate to fulfill his threats. Their life and identity was in danger and it was all because of her...

Matt and Cornelia had been wrong when they had said she'd quickly learn to master her powers and emotions. Right now they were all about to explode in her, right now that the young blonde pondered frantically... She couldn't allow this. She couldn't be the reason for her own sister's downfall...

"Hey, what are you..."- but before Irma could finish, the younger Hale sister had raised her hands again.

Uriah's shrill scream and a bright green light, and then everything went quiet again.

When Cornelia turned around in shock, to see what her sister had done, there was not a trace from the three men anymore. Instead of that, there, on the ground three big, distressed rats could be seen.

"Lillian, what did you do..."- the Earth guardian whispered.

Just then Nerissa and Will hurried out of the club, gathering with them.

"Hey what took you so long here, are Uriah and his..."- but the redhead gave up her question, as she followed everyone's gazes to the three suspiciously familiar rats on the roadway.

"Oh, no..."- she shook her head, but the tears on Lillian's face were eloquent enough.

"Oh, yes."- Nerissa nodded somewhat fascinated, motioning her left hand around, trapping the three rats in a cage that flew up and landed in Matt's hands. "These are your three frenemies after an unusual metamorphosis. But look it from the bright side, the Heart of Earth's power is truly sui generis."

_**The following day, Lin family residence**_

"Well, keeping rodents around here seems to have become a patent of mine over the years."- Yan Lin murmured sourly, as she finished refilling the feeders in the cage that was now a part of her bedroom surroundings.

Sunday night was a live music night in the Silver Dragon, and she didn't have the particular time to give the attention that these three needed. But she was still doing it, after all they were really kids her granddaughter's age.

"I think that it's astonishing."- Nerissa commented as she powdered her face, sitting in front of her friend's vanity. "The Heart of Earth-, I mean Lillian's powers, are unpredictable and great. If she keeps practicing, she'll be a titan."

Yan Lin snorted. It was only natural for her friend to see just the benefits that came along with great power. The old lady was much more concerned about young Lillian's well-being and how she'd cope with this incredible might, than anything else. And the fact than neither the guardians, nor her friends had been able to undo the spell which ha turned the three men into rats. Not even Queen Elyon, even though she had tried hard.

Yan Lin knew that Lillian was the only one who'd be able to fix her own mess, but she needed so much support and time before that could become possible.

"Would you stop stressing yourself, Yanny? So what if Lillian turned these fools into rats? That's but a mere exercise for her powers, it's a good thing!"

The former Air guardian stopped what she was doing to look at her friend pointedly.

"You forget, Nerissa, those little fellas here aren't real lab mice! They're people with lives and occupations..."

"Not so great ones, from what I hear."- the ex-guardian murmured under her nose.

"Still."- Yan Lin rolled her eyes. "I just hope that she'll be able to undo her spell sooner. You don't get it, but the feeling of guilt for committing this, will pull her back, if she doesn't undo it."

Nerissa stood up and slowly made her way to her old friend, as her long, glamorous, dress stitched out of gold silk and ethereal veils, gently rustled in tact with her gait.

They were once only a couple of years apart from each other in age, but now the difference in their appearances was undeniable. Shorter by nature, but shrinking due to old age too, Yan Lin stretched her neck to look at her friend's crystal-green eyes, glittering with golden eyeshadow.

"I do know what you mean, Yanny. What I'm trying to say is that you should have more faith in the Heart of Earth. She will have undone this spell before we know it, we just have to believe in her more. After all, Earth magic is most highly favored by that, isn't it? The gift of believing."

The other woman smiled fondly. There was that ability of Nerissa's, the ability to persuade. Maybe that was why she had been so good at the art of enthralling others back in the day, she was actually a natural.

"Come on then."- Yan Lin said. "Let us get downstairs. You're singing for my customers tonight. I hope that you're ready."

* * *

Cassidy felt like taking Peter to the Silver Dragon tonight was a relatively good idea. There was going to be live music and pleasant company, and she at least hoped that would help with her boyfriend's condition if not anything else. Was he her boyfriend? She didn't even know what labels to put on their relations, then again, the former Water guardian had never liked labels anyway. What she knew was that she loved him. He loved her too...They were just...going through a hard time.

But he was as distracted as he could be when they arrived at their table. Again. Cassidy didn't say anything, as they sat on their chairs. She only stole a glimpse of his face. Peter was so..._faraway_.

_Why is this happening_, the redhead thought in woe. _It's like my happiness was never meant to be full...Peter was so passionate and different in the beginning, I thought that having his child would make him be that version of himself again...But now, now this wall is around him. A wall I can't even peek through._

Cassidy sighed and pulled her phone out of her little blue clutch.

She had already made arrangements with Nerissa's husband to join them tonight. Whereas she was going to be singing, something which Cassidy was looking forward to, her husband, Julian, would sit and watch with the redhead and Peter. The ex-guardian was quite interested in that too, as she hadn't really had the chance to get to know the man who had conquered Nerissa's hard to please heart. Besides, if Peter was going to stay as talkative as a stump, his girlfriend would at least have someone to chat with.

And that someone wasn't going to be late either, as it seemed he was a gentleman. Cassidy looked up at the source of the sudden deep voice that had reached her ears. She could definitely recognize it, even after one phone call.

"Julian, it's you? Nice to meet you in person after so long."-she stood up to shake the man's hand.

He had a firm grip, that she had to note. Strong, broad shoulders under the formal white shirt, and trimmed chocolate-brown beard and hair, slightly longer, casual, yet still hell of fine.

"It is most nice to meet you too, Cassidy. I've listened so much about you."- Julian smiled back at her.

"I know right. I'm kind of an _underground_ celebrity."- Cassidy joked, not wanting to go deeper with this topic in front of Peter.

Thankfully, Julian seemed to understand her point, as he didn't go on further exploring the case of her death and rebirth.

"Oh, and this is Peter."- Cassidy continued, hoping that her boyfriend would act normally. "My boyfriend."

"Yes...you have to be Cornelia's...I mean Taranee's brother, if I am not mistaken, young man."- Julian nodded, as he shook the braided-haired man's hand.

"And you're her fiance's dad. I mean Cornelia's dad in-law"- Peter smiled somewhat strangely.

"Oh, you two already know each other?"- Cassidy exclaimed and then cursed herself. Of course they did, everything was far more complicated than Peter saw it, and Heathefield wasn't that huge.

"Not quite..."- the veteran rebel replied slightly flummoxed. "I've only heard about Peter..."

"Same."- Peter himself nodded. "I kinda of saw you with Caleb one day too, but that's another story. You guys look like each other a lot."

"There is a resemblance."- Cassidy agreed. "But Caleb has Rissy's eyes."

Julian only smiled friendly. At least as far as he knew, the situation between Cornelia, Caleb and Peter had been quite strained years ago, ending up unpleasantly for the young athlete. Out of pure humanity, he didn't want to affect any old wound, even if by accident.

"So, Cass, your friend, Nerissa? She's your wife-"- Peter pointed at the bearded man and then the other way around. "And Caleb's mother? Woah, what a fluke."- he chuckled with a pearl-white smile.

"I know, it's crazy."- Cassidy agreed nervously, shooting an apologetic look at the older man, who only smiled at her reassuringly. "Hey what are we ordering? You guys up for some shrimps?"

"I love me some shrimp by grandma Lin."- Peter grinned.

Cassidy beamed. Her boyfriend was being so open and warm again, she wished he could stay like that forever, but unfortunately his bad moments were recurring and periodic.

"I'm not a sea food type of guy."- Julian said politely." You two can have that, I'll probably order myself something with chicken."

When the lamps and lanterns went down and then on again, the music began. The Silver Dragon clapped their hands, as the stage effects highlighted Nerissa's arrival.

**_In the corner with her you sat quietly,_**

**_oh then and there you insulted me gravely,_**

**_you didn't have the courage to introduce or tell,_**

**_what an end would that have, you knew very well!_**

Charismatic and beautiful under the floodlights, she managed to make even the humble scene of the Chinese restaurant glamorous. People were instantly nailed by her voice and her stunning look. It was not every day that someone like her sang live in, and for free in Heatherfield.

**_You still don't know, what I am like,_**

**_What I am like!_**

The catchy music and beat were at their Zenith in the chorus. Nerissa glided through her song with ease and a tireless smile. Julian watched her show, not less charmed than everyone else. He had listened to her sing so many times, yet her voice enchanted him again and again...The man smirked. She was clearly sending him a message with her words and gestures.

**_I'd shoot right at you, aiming for the heart,_**

**_I'd settle this in a minute,_**

**_I know when to stop and start!_**

**_Careful, careful mad-head rebel,_**

**_for I am in love!_**

**_Jealousy's a vengeful mistress,_**

**_she knows no forgiveness!_**

Yan Lin watched with a contended smile. Nerissa was a star as always. She was a natural in front of the public, but one thing did not give peace to the old restaurateur. The comic thought that her long-time girlfriend had a hard time cutting out the element of vengeance. _Even in her protestations of love._

**_I wanted to throw a drink in your face,_**

**_a cold one-liner, broken glass and daze._**

**_You happened to be faster, ran away with her -_**

**_only one more minute, someone would've been hurt._**

Cassidy watched every moment of her friend's song with a big smile. It reminded her of how Nerissa used to write her own lyrics all the time in high school. Her glow up had occurred much earlier than for most of everyone else. And she was definitely still glowing.

**_You still don't know, what I am like,_**

**_What I am like!_**

**_I'd shoot right at you, aiming for the heart,_**

**_I'd settle this in a minute,_**

**_I know when to stop and start!_**

**_Careful, careful mad-head rebel,_**

**_for I am in love!_**

**_Jealousy's a vengeful mistress,_**

**_she knows no forgiveness! (x2)_**

The ex-guardian bowed under the stormy applause that drowned her at the end of her performance. That feeling was something that still resonated her with her normal life. She had missed it so much. The emotion she was experiencing while she sang, the emotion she had always generated in others, and all the numerous school, theater and even charity concerts from her past. As a schoolgirl, the former keeper had been one of the best musicians not only in the city, but also in the region. She used to have so many accolades... Now, as a grandmother, though _still with the looks of a schoolgirl,_ she had the serious intention of resuming this occupation of hers.

A small boy, not older than 7 years, with light eyes and brown hair made his way to her with a single rose in his hands.

"You sang great, mam!"- he said as he handed her the flower.

"Why thank you, dear, you're so sweet."- Nerissa exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

It had been a while since she had received this type of recognition.

"The rose is from the man over there."- the boy continued.

The ex-guardian followed the boy's finger to a table close to the fish tank. She then took the flower. A Meridian rose, she could tell by the looks of the glaze looking petals. Nerissa pursed her lips in mirth:

"And do say, dear, why did the man send you instead of bringing the rose himself?"

"I wanted to come! Your singing is great!"- the boy explained in excitement, but then furrowed his little brows, as if he was trying to remember something. "The man wanted me to pass a long missive. He said that you never got the chance to receive a flower from your son when he was my age. He also said that your grandson will be the one making you happy like that very soon. Or something like that."- the boy scratched the back of his head, clearly not understanding the meaning of all that he had just said, but Nerissa had understood it and that was what mattered.

With discreet tears of soft-heartedness in her eyes, she caressed the little boy's cheek. He really did resemble her son as a child, so much...How had Julian even managed to do this. Her heart was touched.

"What's your name?"

"Ethan."- the little boy beamed.

Nerissa knelt and gently pressed the child to herself:

"Thank you for this, Ethan. You're an adorable kid."

* * *

A few more songs and an hour later, Nerissa was sitting in the restaurant kitchen, drinking her martini, made by Yan Lin. She had gone to look for her husband, but there was only Peter at their table, who was all of a sudden joined by Eric and Hay Lin. The ex-guardian left them to catch up with each other, too busy with being happy about the outcome of the live night and all the emotions it had brought for her.

_God knows what Julian is up to now_, Nerissa thought, as she didn't find him anywhere around the restaurant, though she didn't mind. His surprises were one of a kind.

"Rissy, you were fire as per usual."- Nerissa flipped her regal, this night voluminous too, ponytail, as she turned around.

"Cassidy!"- she exclaimed. "I thought I saw you in the restaurant. Where did you vanish off to after my last song?"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I had to talk to mom."- the redhead explained while hugging the other woman tight.

"I see, how is Emily?"

Cassidy nodded lively:

"Fine, she's all fine, thank God, I would've taken her with me if she wasn't on Bingo night. In fact, I just called her to make sure she has returned home."

Nerissa smiled at her friend.

"That's great to hear, Cassidy. At least you managed to bring your little _beau_ with yourself. I saw him at the table. Quite the charming guy, isn't he? Is he hung?"- she winked at her.

The former Water guardian waved her hand, remembering her problems with her boyfriend, but still replied with a smile:

"Look at yourself, your husband is just delightful. I just met him today, and I love him already. And yes, of course."- she added with a little giggle.

"Well, I have to agree with you on that. Julian is the best thing that could happen to me during these dark years."- Nerissa tossed her hair back again, before smiling playfully at Cassidy: "Aww, aren't you a smart cookie."

Cassidy rolled her eyes with fake annoyance:

"You've taught me well, Rissy."

"Don't make it sound like I was the one with hundreds of boyfriends."- Nerissa exclaimed, reminiscing about their school years.

"But, Rissy, you _were_ that one."

"Well, yes, but I was still _chaste_ with most of them."- Nerissa crossed her arms on her ample chest. "You've probably been with more people than me..."

"Really, where? In the Underworld?"- Cassidy sneered.

"That new club in the end of town? Nah, never been there, but I hear negative reviews."- Yan Lin, who was just walking out of the basement, took the lead of making their words sound at least a tad more normal in front of the kitchen staff, that had taken interest in the two women's conversation.

Nerissa and Cassidy looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Yanny, do come chat with us already!"

"In a minute, Nerissa! I still have to work around here, you've seen my daughter in-law!"

Nerissa shook her head amusedly and glanced back at Cassidy:

"So where were we, I think you were accusing me of being lewd back in high school?"

"You know, Rissy, I missed this so much."- the redhead admitted. "And yeah, you were pretty brazen, but I know you were just taking joy in breaking hearts."

"You missed what?"- the raven-haired smirked." My matchless wit?"

"That too."- Cassidy smiled. "But also being able to just chat with you. Talk to you as the great friends we have always been... Just being myself with you, you know what I mean? You're so devoid of hatred and gloom, it's like you were cured from a terrible disease. It certainly feels better than talking to you about becoming your thrall and going on a crazy bad vision quest. Letting the Universe go was your best decision."

Nerissa smiled in return, but tried to hide her happiness with a mysterious expression:

"Does it really? I guess you're right. My best decisions were a few, after all, that same quest brought you back. Which is why I regret nothing that is past, my redemption would've never been full without all that I did. My perfect universe already has a new form, I have not given up on it, I just discovered that I can have it by surrounding myself with those who I love. And you, my dear Cassidy, are certainly a part of this new vision."

"Oh, Rissy."

Cassidy hugged her friend again. She was happy. So happy, that she had almost forgotten about the troubled side of her life. She had forgotten, but then Nerissa reminded her:

"Halinor and Kadma had to spend some time with their work in Fadden Hills, but I bet you've already told them anyway. Now I must know, how did you hook up with the surfer? Where did you meet? Peter, Cornelia's... well technically Taranee's brother."

"No, at first I didn't even know he's related to the present guardians."- Cassidy tucked a hair behind her ear. "Hey, why is it that everyone thinks of Cornelia first when they hear Pete's name?"

Nerissa looked at her, as if she had just asked why Earth is round and not flat.

"Wait a minute, do you really not know?"- she asked.

"Know what? What is there to know?"- Cassidy appeared to be completely clueless.

Nerissa thought about her next words for a short while:

"Cassidy, it doesn't really matter any longer, but your boyfriend Peter used to be in a relationship with Cornelia all these years ago. But that was of course, in the past-"

"Right."- a third voice, coming from the kitchen back door, startled both women. "And if she hadn't dumped him ignominiously, maybe he wouldn't be in this condition today."

Taranee Cook's eyes were burning, as the flames reflected in her glasses more than ever, illuminating the whole dark alley behind her.

"Condition that he has because of _you!_"- and she pointed accusingly at the stunned redhead, her words tearing the night apart together with Cassidy's heart.

* * *

_**A/N: Alright my people, we have exactly two more chapters left before the wrap of Arc. 2. **_

_**Now, I did a little opinion poll, and the majority of people advised me to start Arc. 3 as a sequel instead of adding it as a set of another 20 chapters or so to "Heart of a Mother". And this is exactly what I'll be doing.  
Basically, chapter 41 will be the final for this particular story, then we will be starting the sequel following all events from "Heart of a Mother" and a bunch of new things as well, of course.**_

_** I'm super excited about that :) Do stay tuned!  
As always, your reviews are most welcome ;)**_


	40. The Mage of Meridian Part 1

_Chapter 40: The Mage of Meridian: Part 1_

_"Happy is the son whose faith in his mother remains unchallenged"  
\- L. May Alcott- _

"What kind of nonsense are you talking?"- Nerissa snarled upon hearing the Fire guardian's words.

Taranee shook her head through tears and anger as she entered the kitchen. Cassidy stepped back. The guardian's words were still ringing in her ears when she continued:

"My brother has always been a happy person. He's not the type to suffer from depression, I knew that, the moment I heard your words. But then again, if I was to object to what you've _decided_ to be true, I had to investigate on my own. I had to help Peter myself. I knew that being in a team with you won't help enough after I saw your lack of sober thinking. You just wanted to make Peter treat you like in the beginning of your relationship, I wanted to help him recover."

"No."- the former Water guardian shook her head. "I love your brother, Taranee, believe me, I am not doing all this just for myself!"

"Maybe."- Taranee nodded bitterly. "Maybe you're being honest, but your depression story was not, my brother's condition is a result of being with you, and I don't know whether you knew it or not. All I know is that you cause his drawbacks, and I can't allow you to continue! I'll have to..."

"You're beyond senseless, guardian."- Nerissa interrupted her. "If you didn't want your brother to be with Cassidy for some reason, you shouldn't have chosen such a moronic way to express it! Who is asking you, anyway. Malapert!"

"Don't start with me, Nerissa."- Taranee warned her with a raised finger. "And don't interfere in this at all, it's none of your business! Is it not enough that, realistically, all this is, as usual, a consequence of your crazy actions..."

"My actions?!"- the former keeper almost screamed."Unbelievable! Now what have I done, cursed your brother to be in a constant bad mood or something? Please!"

But before Taranee could reply, Cassidy had desperately reached for her. The redhead looked at her with pleading eyes as she held her hand close to her chest:

"P-please Taranee, why are you talking like that? Don't you believe that I love your brother? That's exactly why I came to you for help, I've never had ill intentions. What has happened that you're opinion of me is suddenly so different. Please tell me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes."- she replied sharply. "Maybe not intentionally, but you are responsible for what's happening with Peter, Cassidy. This proves it."- and Taranee handed her an old scroll of parchment. Her eyes were cold.

The former Water guardian reached for the scroll with shaking hands and a stone stuck in her throat, but Nerissa was faster. She pulled the parchment out of her hands and opened it.

"When all the rational explanations for the strange change in Peter were exhausted, I began to suspect that the cause was supernatural. I first suspected that while we were in Redstone. I can't read everyone else's thoughts, but I felt terrible anxiety in him when you were around."- Tarnaee explained. "I went to Meridian to look for answers. Many of the other guardians' siblings have been affected by their powers, at first I thought that I'm the reason for Peter's troubles, but then I found this."- the fire guardian's lips were almost sealed as she spoke. She looked around to make sure that the restaurant staff were all away, before continuing:

"It's an alternative sequel to the legend of Orpheus and Eurydice. We all know their tale, after the tragically early death of Eurydice, Orpheus markets Hades and is given the opportunity to bring his beloved back into the world of the living. He breaks the rules, by turning around before the exit of the underworld and loses his love forever, but this is not the end of the legend. According to ancient chroniclers, Orpheus still brings Eurydice to Earth, even though Hades' condition is not fulfilled. However, when this happens, the truth of the deal becomes clear. A soul that has left its body and returned to it after so long remains forever open between the two worlds. And whoever is with her is doomed to be lost forever between life and death, just as happens with Orpheus throughout the legend, just as it's now happening with my brother! In the sequel, Eurydice conceived after her death, but her womb remained an open portal between life and death, and her child was born still, while Orpheus remained a vagrant among the living, cursed to carry his soulless body as a burden and punishment for the transgression he committed against the Gods!"- Taranee finished with gleaming eyes. "Don't you understand, Cassidy? You're just like Eurydice. My brother isn't suffering from depression, he's suffering from Orpheus's curse! There are certain Universal laws and rules that shouldn't be broken! When Nerissa brought you back into the world of living, she did just that, she overstepped every forbidden rule and now Peter is paying the price."

Cassidy silenced her gasp with the back of her hand in a state of utter shock. These words sure did sting. She was responsible for Peter's condition? She had made him change and had endangered him just by loving him?! She'd never be able to forgive herself...

"And you jumped into such serious conclusions on the basis of an old legend?"- Nerissa wasn't having it. She had listened to the young woman's words, but they were ridiculous. "You've lost the last bit of your intelligence."- she hissed and threw the scroll in Taranee's face. "I don't believe this nonsense."

"Oh and that just makes everything invalid? "- Taranee barked in response. "Your word isn't always the final instance. You don't want to admit to your mistakes, that's pretty clear!"

"If you're referring to restoring my friend's life as a mistake, I'll have you know that I'd do it again in an instant."- Nerissa put her hands on her hips, as she approached Taranee and soared upon her. "I couldn't care less about your selfish explanations of your brother's feeble state."

"No, I'm referring to killing your friend in the first place."- Taranee didn't remain obliged. She wasn't going to back down and leave her brother to fate just because Nerissa said so. Just because she didn't want to accept the obvious. "We've had enough of you in the last months, Nerissa, it's time you left the stage. And quit interfering in our problems which don't concern you!

"Cassidy, wait!"- Nerissa exclaimed, but the redhead had already ran out of the kitchen, into the night, in tears. It was too much for her. She had been struggling to fix everything already, but this last piece of news had nearly ended her... All her hopes and dreams were shattered.

It was _her_ fault, Nerissa turned around and glared at the dark-skinned woman:

"Look what you've done, you fool."- she hissed. "Are you serious to believe this silly legend and ruin her life just because of that? Your brother is having a rough period, that doesn't exactly equal being torn between the world of the living and that of the dead!"

"That's just the beginning. But I'm not going to allow things to go that far. This ends now."- Taranee stated firmly. "And you better stay out of this Nerissa, unless you'd want to see my worst side coming at you."

"But what if their love is real!"- the ex-guardian exclaimed. "What kind of a young person are you, you're thinking like an old lady more than us! What if Cassidy got to carry your brother's child? Would you still try everything in your power to separate them?!"

The fire guardian didn't answer. She looked down. A _telltale_ look. Nerissa's eyes widened in disbelief:

"She _is_ pregnant."- she whispered. "And you still wish to get rid of her... What kind of a woman are you!"

"In case you haven't listened, that baby will be a stillborn."- Taranee burst. "And my brother will lose his spirit if I don't separate them before the birth. I have no other choice, and you're not going to mess with this, Nerissa, or I'll personally see to your elimination!"

"Big words from a faintheart."- Nerissa whispered hatefully.

"I'm not the same as before. I've evolved."- the other woman snapped. "I'm warning you for the last time, Nerissa, don't stand in my way."

"We shall see about that."- with a last sinister glare, the ex-guardian teletransported away, leaving Taranee with a frown on her face and a storm of emotions in her heart.

* * *

"She's with child?!"- Julian exclaimed one hour later, upon hearing everything from his wife. "That's both great and terrible in this case."

His romantic ideas of the night had failed for sure, he had just lost time to rush home and get things ready in their bedroom. He didn't even think of calling her up there right now, she was in an awful mood.

Nerissa, who had changed in а set of more casual clothes from her closet room, came down in the living room with her grandson in her arms.

"I know, Julian."- she nodded, as she gently rocked Killian. He was able to bring her just the serenity she needed right now. "But I'm not going to allow my friend's life to fall in ruins again."

"What are you planning to do?"- Caleb, who had just recently returned from the Brown's house, asked. Queen Elyon had successfully returned to Meridian and he could too call it a night. But now that his mother had rang a new alarm, that option was out of the question again.

"I've already started doing what I plan, Caleb."- Nerissa smiled.

She had let her hair down from the ponytail, and had to now toss it to the other side. All the hair spray made it even heavier, besides she didn't want to cumber her grandson with all the hair products on her long tresses.

"No, I wanted to make sure ... that it would be within the _limits of the allowable_."- the young man sighed as his mother looked at him sternly. "Sorry, Mom. I just worry that you will do harm to yourself in your desire to help Cassidy, we are impulsive and..."

"I know, Caleb. But don't worry so much."- Nerissa smiled again. "I wouldn't _kill_ the fire guardian to stop her stupidity."

Caleb and Julian exchanged glances. _Now that was some solace_, the rebel leader thought ironically, but his father smirked and made him a sign to stay quiet.

"I saw that, you know! But anyways, I assure you that I have chosen a much more... _effective_ approach to dealing with this problem."- and she leaned back on the sofa with a smug look on her face.

"I'll go and inform Cornelia about this latest obstacle."- the rebel leader announced, as he stood up. "Is she still in our room?"- and he went up the stairs.

"She wasn't when I went to take Killian from his crib."- Nerissa said to herself, but had no time to think about this in particular. Cassidy's best future needed _all_ of her attention.

* * *

"Tara, calm down, will ya!"- Irma tried to reason with her friend, but Taranee wouldn't listen. "It will be alright!"

She was driving furiously:

"This bitch went to my house."- Taranee listed. "She told my mother everything, everything which she felt like, of course! She told her that Cassidy is pregnant and that I'm against her relationship with Peter, and that worked perfectly for her! My mother _tore me down_ over the phone! And now, now she has decided to go and talk to Cassidy. Nerissa made me look like the villain in the entire story, I will kill her!"

Irma looked over at Nigel who looked equally as bedazzled. She sighed:

"Taranee, I don't know what to tell you, babe. Nerissa is good. She's very good in achieving her goals, you couldn't have known that she would think of going to Theresa. She has always been two steps in front of us, anyway."

"She's not good, she is the worst!"- the fire guardian raged. "She is a cunning manipulator, that's what she is! I wish I never wasted my time on her stupid return and fake problems. She hated her former friends, now she loves them so much, she does such things for them! She killed Cassidy, for cryin' out loud, why does she have to interfere in her relationship with Peter now! As if it wasn't hard enough already."

"Taranee, you did mention that she wanted to redeem herself."- Nigel called from behind. "Hey maybe, she thinks that she owes this to this Cassidy, you know? There has to be another way to save Pete without having to part them..."

"Do you really think that I was going to do this, if there was another way, Nigel?!"- Taranee snapped with a glare at her boyfriend in the rear view mirror. "Or do you think that I'm just breaking my brother and his girlfriend up for fun?"

"No, of course not, Taranee, but..."

"But what? Nigel, I'm tense enough as it is, please! You don't understand magic that well..."

"Babe, CALM DOWN!"- Irma demanded.

Taranee parked abruptly. They had reached the Hale/Crossnic house.

"I can't."- she said. "I'll calm down only after I'm sure that my brother is out of danger."

Irma could barely contain her own annoyance as she left the vehicle. She already had enough trouble with Lillian and her dumb magic on the three jerks. And Chris, who constantly wanted to find out why she and Cornelia were _constantly_ hanging out with his girlfriend, and that, _without_ him. He was an impossible bother! One day, by any means, he would have to be told the truth, Irma didn't understand why her blonde friend wanted to hide it so much. After all, Chris was one way or another related to magic too. But all this didn't matter at the moment, now she had to deal with Taranee's problem. Because, damn it, it was not to be underestimated either...

Caleb opened the door after what sounded like the barging of a crowd. The man looked out angrily and was bedazzled to find Taranee on the threshold, with what seemed to be one of the most acrimonious faces she could pull out.

"I take it that you're here because of your argument with my mother."- he looked at the Fire guardian and her companions that had just made it into the yard.

"That would be right, Caleb. Also an argument is a pretty big understatement in this case."- Taranee spoke icily. "She got involved in a family issue and just made matters worse. I..."

"She only did it because of her friend. Whatever she did. Just so that everything's clear. You may come in."

Taranee didn't reply. She had expected for the rebel to take Nerissa's side. He was so blinded by her motherly affection, he was hardly ever thinking rationally over the last months. She had remained silent about every thing she hadn't approved of and done, because of him and Cornelia. But tonight would be different. Tonight, she was ready to say everything she thought out loud, because it was her brother who was concerned this time. And her brother's life wasn't something which the fire guardian was willing to risk for these people's selfish whims. Regardless of how close of friends they were.

Irma entered the house alongside Nigel, following her friends. He was the one for whom she felt worse in this situation. Taranee was being unfair to him if anything else, the poor dude was just trying to support her, yet she turned his support down each time, understanding it wrongfully.

"Word spreads quite fast, doesn't it?"- Taranee felt infuriated when she heard that smug voice coming from the living room.

The sorceress was just casually sitting on the big sofa, rocking the sleeping Killian in her arms, as if she hadn't just turned the entire game around two hours ago. _Very well, Nerissa, you like games_, Taranee thought with annoyance,_ let's see if you'll like getting played as much as you enjoy to play others._

"Did you already boast about what you did?"

Nerissa eyed her cunningly. She wasn't going to enjoy this as much as she thought... Taranee raised her head up in a determinant manner.

"I was waiting for you to come and tell the story to everyone. Did your mother pass you my regards?"

Taranee twisted her jaw, as she nodded at Julian and Caleb's confused faces:

"She did. After you went to her and told her all that you felt would be out of use to you, of course. Causing trouble, distress and misunderstandings in my family. Shocking my parents, but you didn't care, did you?. Endangering my secret identity was also none of your concerns."

"You did what?"- Julian exclaimed.

"Mom."- Caleb put his fingers on his temples. "That's exactly what I didn't want you to do..."

"Oh, please. It's not like I told her mother that she's a guardian. What would have I gained from that anyway? In fact, I didn't even do it for myself."- Nerissa tenderly passed her grandson to his grandfather and met his eyes. Then she turned to Caleb:

"I told her mother what was necessary to save Cassidy's future. Which only happened to be, nothing but the truth. There was no other way to stop this mindless girl from ruining not one, but three lives. I had no other choice but to be honest,"- and she pointed at Taranee.

"Interesting how you think of honesty as a quality only when it benefits your cause."- the dark-skinned woman snorted. "You've never actually appreciated truth."

"Oh, that is quite untrue, my dear."- Nerissa put her hand on her waist. "My methods of reaching and imposing the truth may not be like yours, but that doesn't make me a liar. The truth is something I've always fought for."

"Too bad that not _everyone_ sees that truth the same way-"

"Okaay!"- Irma interrupted them. "This is turning to some sort of a philosophical debate, and I don't dig these things. I better go encourage Lillian to bring the rats back to their ugly looks."

If it wasn't for Nigel, nobody would have stopped her from leaving, They young auburn haired man however, caught her by the wrist and gave her a reassuring nod. Irma sighed. Poor guy didn't deserve all this insane drama in his life. Taranee was stupid for not doing like her. Keeping Martin only where she knows is best for him, had been her best decision after revealing her secret in front of him, unlike her friend who apparently made the wrong choices regarding her boyfriend, all the fucking time...

"Nerissa, I told you not to come in my way."- Taranee continued calmly.

Nerissa looked at her haughtily:

"And I told you that I shall not allow for Cassidy to be deprived of her second chance to be happy. Never again."

"Even if that means that Peter will be deprived of his spirit."- Taranee shouted. " Likewise, you don't care for what happens with him, do you?!"

"As much as I want to scream back at you, that I do not give a fuck about your darling brother.-"- Nerissa silenced her with a cold look.

"Nerissa..."- Julian placed his hand on her shoulder.

"- That would be a lie."

Taranee was taken aback. She hand't expected that line and it totally halted her from going on with her plan. A plan she was not even sure would work. She was going to tell Nerissa that she has spoken to Emily, Cassidy's mother. She was going to say the old woman now knew everything, that she was in shock...That if something was to happen with her, it was going to be her fault. All that would've been a lie. Taranee had pictured Nerissa losing her composure over hearing this, feeling as miserable as she had after getting yelled at by Theresa, BECAUSE of her... But now the entire idea sounded quite unlikely. Taranee couldn't be sure that anything would follow after it, even if she had tried it. What was more, she wanted to hear the elongation to the sorceress's words:

"Your brother happens to be my dearest friend's happiness. If something was to actually happen to him, I'm pretty sure that I would care. No, you know what? Nothing is going to happen to him at all. I'll make sure of that."

"Really and how is that going to happen?"- Taranee eyed her skeptically. "You're willing to stop the process of Peter's spirit getting trapped between life and death? How?"

"I think of starting with proving to you than not everything we read is to be considered true."- Nerissa smiled assertively and reached out.

Taranee hesitated, starring at the sorceresses red nails, as she figured that she was expecting her to hand her the old scroll.

"Oh, come on, Taranee."- Nerissa flipped her hair. "I managed to bring a person back from the dead. A deed thought of as impossible in so many realms. Almost the entire Universe, believes so, actually. Do trust me, for I'll manage to work this out too. Is there really someone more capable than me that you happen to know?"- Taranee could have been hallucinating, but in that moment she could swear she heard benevolence behind the brunette's smug voice.

The Fire guardian looked over at Irma, who just eagerly nodded at her. '_Just give it to her!'_ Could it be that both she and Nerissa had been on the same team about this all along, just having assimilated things differently? Finally, she gave in and pulled the scroll out her purse.

Nerissa took it from her and examined it closely. Last time she had held it, she had thrown it like a piece of trash, nominating it as nonsense, but now she was willing to study it properly. The ex-guardian ran her Mage ring along the old parchment's edges, as she murmured some incomprehensible mantras under her nose.

"Hey."- Caleb, who had stood behind his mother the entire time, exclaimed.

"What? What is it?"- Taranee wanted to know.

Caleb tapped his index finger against the sealing which had appeared on the old scroll.

"I've seen this before."- he declared. "On Kandrakar, when I was looking for Kadma, I passed by a large gate with this very sign engraved on it."

"Yes, Caleb."- Nerissa nodded intended, having recognized the symbol as well. "This seal indicates the crypt of banned writing in Kandrakar. The Forbidden Wing of the library."- she whispered, recalling all the times she herself had broken into that fascinating place.

"Wow, the Oracle is helping?"- Irma raised a brow.

"I doubt it, if it was up to him, that part of the Kandrakarian library would've been burnt ages ago."- Nerissa murmured with contempt. "But breaking in there is close to impossible. How did you get a hold of this, Taranee?"

"I d-didn't break in anywhere. The scroll just appeared in my room."- Taranee stammered. "I figured that I've summoned it with my mind powers, I thought it was the answer to my questions. It made perfect sense."

_Fool_, the ex-guardian thought angrily. _You should've started with that. Answers don't just fall from the sky, how immature can you get, so blinded by your wish to save your brother from what seems to be an in-existent problem..._

"Oh, you didn't summon this, believe me."-Nerissa's eyes shone with tension. "This has been deliberately tossed to you. And helping your brother was hardly it's main purpose.:

"Why? Why can't we just say that Kandrakar actually wanted to help us for once"- Irma growled under her nose. "This is just...insane! Why would the Oracle give Taranee a misleading clue?"

"Because it wasn't the Oracle who sent this to her, don't you listen to me?"- Nerissa rolled her eyes. "He would never resort to anything it that wing, as nothing there is as it seems. It holds black magic, black magic is never that simple, this thing here is way too clear to be true. It's a time waster and a false myth that has been written in the Middle Ages."

"Ok, babe, and just how did you know that?"- Irma was getting annoyed with all this story-telling at this point. Nerissa could just be making all this up, for all that she knew. But Nerissa further ignored her and turned to Taranee:

"Taranee, you're embarrassing me for referring to you as the "smart one", yet again. Look at this. Just look at this scroll and tell me, do you really not see anything wrong with it?!"

Taranee took the parchment with confusion at this point and just stared at it. What was Nerissa trying to tell her?

"For starters, this is olden English."- Julian noted from behind, having read the scroll "This claims to be the original alternate ending of the legend, which was detached from it right after it was written, but the original legend was hardly written in English at all..."

Taranee wanted to hit her head. How could've she not seen it, it was ridiculously obvious! It hadn't even crossed her mind, she was so accustomed to being largely understood on every planet and realm, because of Kandrakar's universal laws, that she had forgotten that different languages still existed all around her.

"Of course!"- Nerissa exclaimed, glad that someone had managed to put two and two together."The original legend is by Vergil, an ancient Romanian poet. Had this been written by him, it wouldn't have been translated."

"What crap, couldn't have someone found the stupid torn ending and have translated it?"- Irma frowned.

At this point she had just made herself at home in Caleb and Cornelia's house, walking around the big living room. There was a nice smell coming from the kitchen. Maybe she would go and get a plate, while these geese argued! Fat chance that Corny cooked something though...

"Oh, but of course someone could've."- Nerissa smirked ironically. "But by now, I believe that Taranee will be able to think on her own and realize that an unreliable snippet, floating out of nowhere, will hardly ever be in its original form. Especially if it's translated. It is enough for two words on this scroll to have been changed and its whole meaning changes. Someone who boasts great knowledge should have mastered doubt as a means of reaching the truth."

Taranee fell silent. It was true that historical findings were not to be hastily concluded on before all possible sources and versions were checked, but this was so fitting. Too fitting, maybe ... And it was a mere legend, what is there to search for in a legend, other that what it talks about. Who would want to change up anything in an unpublished ending of an Orpheus legend? Maybe there was something else the guardian had to find out before she could finalize all this. She could speak to Professor Collins about the legend and its authenticity... But it was hard to decide on, as it could all be just a trick by Nerissa too.

"What is this legend anyway, I've never heard of it."-Caleb shot. "Who's Orpheus? Is it an Earth legend?"

"Yes, Caleb. Orpheus origins from Earth, but..."

"Hey, I'm like, sorry to interfere."- Nerissa looked at Nigel in interest. His nervous voice went on, even after the fire guardian tried to rebuke him with a glare: "But this legend is something we all learn in school at some point, I mean the Orpheus and Eurydice legend. And respectively, the ending is pretty clear. Taranee got an _alternative_ ending, right? Not a sequel. If it's just an alternative ending to the actual ending, then if we suppose that this legend did happen in some way many years ago, how is this scroll even significant?"

"It's not as simple as that, Nigel!"- Taranee snapped. "This scroll was written, why would it even exist if it had..."

"Actually, it is."- Nerissa interrupted her. "Your little boyfriend has a point, if what you want to say is that there are many alternative endings to many different stories, then yes, there are. Some of them are accurate some of them are not. Now, how do we distinguish whether the one you received is from the false ones or the authentic ones, you may ask."

Irma rolled her eyes in despair, as she ate her lasagna, leaning against the wall. She was tired of this conversation. The lasagna was good, whoever had cooked it (of course that it wasn't Corny) deserved a hand shake. But as the chef was most probably Nerissa, Irma preferred to wait for the conclusion of her fight with Taranee before shaking her hand.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm asking."- the little flames in her eyes only made the older woman smirk:

"Fine then."- that feminine, sly voice was able to make fun of, in such an elegant way, that if one did not know her, one might decide that Nerissa was in fact well-meaning with just a pinch of audacity. "I'll have you know, Taranee, that the fact that this appeared in your room with the Kandrakar seal on it means only one thing. It's your test. From time to time, the Oracle loves to test his guardians. He is very mean on his part, as a teacher who is suddenly giving a pop-quiz, don't you think? I sure hope that you haven't already _failed_."

Taranee looked up at her harshly, with her lips tight. She didn't want to admit that the former keeper's words had turned her stomach over. Irma mentally announced a point for Nerissa, as she shoved yet another bite in her mouth. The men clearly had nothing to say, all three of them just stared at this stage. However, Taranee had eventually come up with the perfect answer:

"Fine."- she smiled. "I've rarely failed a test, but things happen. I know for sure, that the best way to make up for a bad result is talk to the teacher instantly and start working on your next assignment, to fix the poor mark. That's why I'll just talk to the Oracle about this."- Taranee lifted the scroll in her hand. "As soon as I find Will."

_Touche_, Irma thought. Nerissa's confidence was diminished, but she had been expecting it. After all, Taranee was the brain of their group. It wasn't so easy to convince her with just fairy tales.

**_Later than night..._**

When Cornelia got back in her bedroom that night, Caleb was going through a bunch of documents and papers which he had, of course, scattered all over the bed:

"Where the heck were you"- he wanted to know as he looked at her over his shoulder.

He was sitting shirtless on the bed with his legs in the lotus position, minding his business. The Earth guardian couldn't help smiling at that sight, despite of her unrest:

"Stupid story, I was stuck with grandmother Hale."- Cornelia said quickly. "You know what she's like, she decided to be stubborn and wouldn't let me go before I heard everything she wanted to tell me about motherhood. I know I should've called before going out, but she demanded and I..._What are you doing, by the way?"_

He didn't even seem to notice her staged answer, that was how overwhelmed he was by his work and all the papers. Caleb growled, obviously having trouble with finding something. Cornelia just looked over at the mess he had made. No wonder he had lost the particular paper he was looking for in all this havoc...

"Helloo, Earth to Meridian Hero. Mind telling me what is all this? '_Meridian statutes of limitation'_"- she sat on the end of the bed and read out loud the random bumf, which she had taken from the pile. "'_Royal Notice of a special meeting'; 'Royal Notice for the patron of Meridian magic'..._"

"You found it!"- Caleb beamed and grabbed the two documents from her hands.

After a quick check, he put them on his nightstand, contended, before playfully throwing himself on his wife-to be.

Cornelia squalled as he did that, and giggled as she found herself under him on the bed.

"Caleb, what has gotten into you."- she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing like what's about to get into you."- he said daringly, as he dove to passionately kiss her neck.

"Oh yeah?"- and the blonde playfully pushed him off, so that she was on top of him. "Is that supposed to be a threat or a promise?"

Caleb grinned at his girlfriend, as he got into a more comfortable position to admire her beauty. Her long blond hair caressing his bare chest and the warm touch of her gentle fingers on his abdomen painted the town red for him in so many ways. Combined with his current happiness over what he had just fully achieved made life seem cloudless.

"Caleb... Where's our son?"- Cornelia spoke after her glance had fallen on the the empty handmade crib.

The rebel leader followed her gaze and snickered:

"Took you one hot minute to notice, huh? Relax, he's sleeping in my parents' room. Mom didn't feel like letting him go."

Cornelia pinched his arm.

"Oh, soo funny. It took me a hot minute to notice! Are you trying to be a joke meister tonight? Or is it Irma speaking from within your beefy body-"

"No, no."- he laughed. "I'm just happy, you know. Feeling incredibly accomplished tonight."

"Really? Does it have anything to do with these documents you were looking for?"- Cornelia asked as she drew little circles on his skin. "By the way, you're _so_ putting the rest of these papers away on your own..."

"Yeah."- Caleb nodded. "I...received great news. I needed to find these two letters of attorney by Queen Elyon. She put them together months ago, and they will finally come into use."

"Ok, but what for?"- the Earth guardian wanted to know. "I caught a glimpse of that last one, notice for magic patron in Meridian, or what was it? What is that supposed to refer to?"

The rebel leader smiled in response. Sharing this with her first, was just how he had imagined it:

"You know how Meridian used to have the Mage as a patron and guide to all magical manners in the realm?"

"Yes...What of it?"

"She, Resadore, was one of the last living representatives of the ancient dynasty. She has helped many people in our realm over the years, including her Majesty, the late Queen Weira's parents. Everyone knows how after Resadore died, my mother took her identity and continued her life work, even if because of her own motives. She spent 17 years as the Mage of Meridian, but ever since she was revealed, the realm hasn't had a patron...Well, I kind of took things in my hands. With the Queen's permission, of course. I started a case on behalf of my mother, though without her consent. I tried to clear her name in front of people and to prove that she has never neglected or harmed them during her time as their patron. I also organized a vote. It has been a tough journey over the last months, that's for sure, but an hour ago Aldarn sent me a message from Meridian. I'm actually so happy, because in the end, all my efforts paid off, Cornelia, it's astonishing, but more than 60% of the men and women actually _want_ her to be their patron. My mother's candidacy has been approved. She will be Mage again!"

"That's amazing."- Cornelia gasped after hearing him out. Now she could tell why her boyfriend felt so accomplished, he had actually managed to achieve what seemed quite unlikely. "So you secretly managed to carry out all these actions to clear Nerissa's name? Without even turning to the guardians of Kandrakar or Kandrakar for help? Wow, boyfriend, I didn't know that in addition to being a fabulous rebel leader, you were such a diplomat too."

"But of course."- Caleb stuck out proudly. "Hey, it wasn't easy, and there are still people who are against this, but the majority spoke out. That was the thing which the Queen wanted to hear, now that the results are ready, my mother's ceremony should happen pretty soon."

"You did all this for her. I'm sure she'll be twice as proud of you now."- Cornelia smiled. "If that's even possible, cuz, you know, she already puts you on a pedestal like crazy. And who wouldn't Caleb, really. You're such a gem. Just another proof that I always make the right choices."

"Just when I thought you wouldn't make me blush anymore."- the man scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, I just fulfill my filial duty."

Cornelia giggled and kissed his lips.

"Oh please, sure you've gotten used to my charms and sex appeal,_ a little bit,_ over the last ten years, but just because you made me a son, doesn't meant that I won't be able to bring out the teenager in you again from time to time."

He enveloped her in a tight embrace which brought immense delight and comfort to the both of them and whispered:

"There is nothing that makes me happier than knowing that, Cornelia."

Cornelia closed her eyes as she kept her head under his chin. In this position, she could forget all about her nuisance, which she was yet to share with everyone. An unpleasant side of life which she didn't feel like going through with, but as things had become dire, she had seen herself forced to step in. Cornelia hurried to brush all these thoughts away. The hope that someone would eventually do the right thing was something which she was now living with. The right thing had to be done, before it was too late...

Right now, however, she could get her mind off of all that, and just feel her rebel's love. His warm breath in her hair, the heady feel of his naked skin on her own...

Caleb was the true, and greatest love of her life, and that would forever remain so.

* * *

**_Meridian, the Infinite City, royal dungeons, 10 years ago_**

_"Do not take this assignment lightly. The evil imprisoned here must never be allowed to escape. Prince Phobos, must never escape."_

_Behind the large waterfall, where stood the prison dungeon in the Infinite City, her ancient voice echoed with the sound of magnetic bars which kept the prisoners in their cells._

_"Not on our watch, Great Mage! Your power helped bring down this tyrant. Our strength will help you keep him down!"_

_She was more than pleased with Vathek's answer. After all, most of the guards were sent to enjoy the party. The party in honor of the new Queen. She would too have to hurry and get there. But first to release the pawns that would be of some assistance to her in the first stage of her plan..._

_The Mage left the setting with her hood on and without saying a word more. What were words when spoken before actions? Useless, that's what._

_She was going to act. She was going to weave every thread of her brilliant plan perfectly. And then, when the fruits of her labor would begin to ripen and it was time to pick them up, she would let her fabulous side under the limelight. There was so much to tell to all the fools around her. The fools she had helped save and would save again, making them part of her perfect universe. Once and for all._

_She gave herself a few minutes as she passed through the waterfall. Hidden from view, she just waited. The noise of the water and the hush created by the prisoners and guards behind it, remained in the background of her mind. In a few minutes, when she'd come back in there, in her true form... Pardon, that mockery of an appearance that her so-called friends had doomed her to have, she would think again. At that point, she could just turn her thoughts off for a short while. Even great minds needed to feel blank from time to time ..._

**_Meridian, the Infinite City, royal dungeons, present days_**

Today the day was quite different. Nerissa entered the dungeon with her head raised higher than her 10inch heels. This dungeon had once belonged to her, and would now be back under her wing again. The ex-guardian smiled with mind-blowing content.

"Show me around, will you, Raythor?"- she smirked at the royal captain that followed her. "You could even offer me a hand, that's more like it. Show that you do know the gentleman's codex."

'Reluctantly', was the last word to describe the man's positive response to her perky invitation. No, Raythor had a soft spot for her, and she knew it, further taking advantage of it from time to time.

But he was too worthy to blame her for the harmless teases or to do something on his own. _Her little jokes aren't that big of a bother after all,_ he concluded as he led her into the center of the dungeon. As a royal captain, he was glad that it was Nerissa who took up the mage guild once again. She was a lot of things, really, but her love for her boy and the past master rebel had anchored her in a position where she would only be to Meridian's benefit. Raythor smirked under his nose. Whether or not, his ex-mistress was aware of what political thoughts he had for her, and not only, but this, as he had already mentioned, was a topic she was well acquainted with, didn't matter. She was currently rejoicing in her new-old title and it was intelligible.

"Mom, come, I want to show you all that's new in the dungeons."- Caleb was already waiting for her in the middle with Vathek, Aldarn and Drake.

Nerissa beamed and forgot about teasing Raythor, letting go of his hand as fast as she had accepted it.

"We have triple protection spells on all cells. We introduced that years ago and there have been no escapes since. Now as usual, most of the dangerous criminals in the realm are here. Keeping them in the Infinite City was your original idea and it has only been useful to us."- Caleb spoke, as he showed her around. "With some upgrades like these spells I told you about, but still. That's only normal to happen through the course of time."

"Almost every day we pass checks here, and for the rest of the time there are standard guards on both exits."- Drake interjected. " The bars of the main dungeon entrance continue to be enchanted so that they cannot be opened from the inside, but there is now a magic barrier between them as well, so that there are no future cases like the one with Sandpit years ago."

"In general, we have made our defense indestructible."- Aldarn boasted. "Our security's on point. That's how you say it on Earth, right?"

Nerissa smiled as a token of understanding. The three boys were patriots for sure, which she valued, but no one could match her son's love for Meridian. Drake and Aldarn were brave hearts and fighters, but Caleb had evolved more than them in that relation, he was using his brain as well as muscles. He had inherited that from his father.

_This world is important to you, isn't it, my son,_ Nerissa thought as she watched him. _I too love it. So many things bind me to Meridian. I promise you, I will always ensure that harmony and prosperity reign here. Despite the stupid queen. The blind light...Because of you. Because of us._

"Is the defense still centered around her Highness?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"- Vathek was speaking up for the first time since her arrival. Nerissa studied him briefly.

She knew they had a long way to walk before getting from his current cold demeanor towards her to the respect he had showed her years ago. 'Great Mage' was what he used to call her. But the truth was that, unfortunately or not, the sorceress didn't really care about his particular opinion that much...

"Yes, well... The Light of Meridian does have the greatest power and chance to defend her people and queendom, but very soon she might have other commitments as well. In case of an emergency, God forbid, it would be pointless to merely wait for her Majesty to take care of it. We will have to be ready to provide what's needed to stop any crisis."- Nerissa smiled. "Don't worry about that, though, dear Vathek. The Mage is back. I will see to it."

"What kind of other commitments?"- Aldarn scratched the back of his head.

"I really mustn't be spoiling the surprise."- she flipped her hair to the back." But don't worry, boys."- a playful little smile started dancing on her lips. "The surprise Miriadel, Alborn and Galgheita have in mind will be more than pleasant for everyone."

_Except for your pathetic Elyon, of course..._

Raythor watched as the three younger men exchanged glances. They were confused, but didn't seem to consider that piece of news much, and since it was all promised to become clear in the foreseeable future, there was little reason to think too hard about it anyway. The captain on the other hand, had the vague feeling of knowing all about it already. If in the last ten years he had gotten to know the queen well enough, which he had, then he knew for sure that she wasn't going to be happy about her adoptive parents' wish in any way.

"Alright then."- the rebel leader said after ten minutes of discussing other security manners. "I think that we're pretty much done here. All that's left now is head to the ceremony. It's going to start soon."

"I'll go inform Tynar and his squad that we're leaving the dungeons."- Vathek stated. He was the least excited about this ex-villainess' ceremony of honor, because no matter what, she was still unreliable in his eyes.

"Do tell me something else, Caleb."- Nerissa began, as they all headed for the exit. "I know I've asked you already, but I want to hear it again. Did you persuade everyone to accept me back, by all means necessary, just to please me, or at least some of the people didn't need that much pushing? It's not that important to me, you know, but still I..."

Caleb rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

"Maa, I told you. Both things hold good. Yes, I did start the whole process, but many people remembered the good things which you've done for them for 17 years, regardless of everything else. You've aided and saved many of them from sure death in these dark times. In spite of everything else, good deeds cannot be erased from the memory of our people. The Meridianites are people of honor and truth, you know that."

"I know."- she voiced with a genuine smile, while looking at him. Her son was the ultimate proof of his own words. Valiant and dedicated, a much greater cause for pride than all her other life activities.

"Hey, auntie we're throwing a party after the ceremony, right?"- Aldarn joined their conversation in an easy-going tone.

"_Auntie?!"_

"Ooops, sorry, sorry. I meant great Mage."- the man quickly corrected himself. Caleb smirked as he looked over at Drake who did the same. Their friend was always that much needed comic relief in their everyday.

"I said auntie, because, you know Caleb's like a brother to me. And I figured, because you are his mom and everything..."

"Oh, don't sweat it, Aldarn."- Nerissa began slyly, but as she went on, her smile became warm. "Call me whatever you feel like, just don't call me auntie. You know, because it sounds like I'm an _old woman_. Halinor, Kadma, you may call them that, but look at me!"- and she gestured at herself. "Don't I look a tad too ravishing to be an auntie? Wait till you see my dress for the party, which we will have, of course.-"

"Oh, yeah, of course you look super h-...great."- Aldarn changed his choice of words at the look of Caleb's frown. "I merely meant it as a token of closeness."

"You've been a great friend and support to my son throughout the years, I do know that. Much like a real brother. "- the ex-guardian smiled at the Meridianite. "And if you're a brother to my son, you might as well feel free to call me mother."

Aldarn looked at her gratefully, his eyes glowing with grace, as he smiled back, and she reached out to touch his face gently. And then that bitch Mila said that she couldn't welcome and treat her husband and son's close ones with true warm feelings.

"How _touching_."- a cheeky, mocking tone reached their ears from the cells. "This dungeon has turned into a open stage for your family's drama over the years, hasn't it? You're the supreme role of this century, sorceress. Мy, my, and you rebel leader? I guess that being momma's boy is only logical since she finally came back to you after _abandoning_ you. You have taken a hold of her like a drowning man clinging to a straw, because you fear that she will do it again."

Caleb clenched his teeth at the sound of that detested voice. Talking from the shadows of his cage, Prince Phobos always managed to enrage him. Throughout the years, he had stopped showing himself almost completely, it was just the sound of his voice. His voice, which not only, Caleb, but the entire realm as well, loathed.

"The real question is why are you still clinging to your pathetic life, tyrant."- he barked in response.

"I don't recall asking you a question for you to use that puerile phrase, but what am I saying."- Phobos's voice sneered. "You've never been a bright head. How's the Earth guardian getting along with your mother, by the way? Watch out, rebel leader, you don't want them to kill each other in a fight over something small. Like your importance."

"Caleb, don't listen to him."- Drake interfered. "Let's leave him rot and get ready for the ceremony."

"Whatever your friends say, I'm bored."- the Prince went on. "Go enjoy your mother's ceremony of becoming Mage. Again. Even though she's no Escanor...But what am I saying. These are the consequences of my sister's reign. Surround yourself with the peasants and whatever makes you happy in your insignificant life, rebel leader. For it may turn out to be shorter than you think."

Caleb felt his friends hold him by the arms instinctively, as if to calm his anger. This wretched prince deserved to have his last teeth knocked out. If he could, he would have terminated him, but the cell bars protected the bastard...In moments like this, Caleb hated her Majesty's decision to spare her brother's life. Had he been dead, everything would've been better. The only thing that comforted him was that this worthless man was having a fate worse than death in his cell. He deserved to rot and he was rotting, day by day, becoming almost as rotten as his attitude which was one of the last thing to remain the same in him.

If only someone could finally shut his mouth for good.

"Are you posing a treat to my son? Are you really that stupid."- Nerissa was probably the only person who matched Caleb's anger and hatred completely in that moment. She had listened to the brat's little monologue in a collected manner up until now. Up until he had crossed the line.

"Ohh, Heavens! The Mage is angry with me for bullying her baby boy."-Phobos sneered from atop. "For threatening him! Yes, I did just threaten him, Mage. Want to know why? Because a new era is coming. Mark my words. Black days are coming for you and your dearest son. When the sunset of your fraudulent victory comes. When I get where I deserve to be, I will smear his blood all over your face, before pulling your own old heart out of your chest. And your poor grandson and worthless husband will be next in line. Because you ruined my kingdom and you must pay for it. Does that satisfy your question?- the end of his words sounded like a monstrous sign, and his voice turned into a vicious demonic roar.

"HOW DARE..."- but Caleb's words were deafened by the roaring of other prisoners.

"Prince Phobos! Prince Phobos!"- their devilish chants made his head pound.

So many of his old backers gathered in the same dungeon with their old tyrant ruler yelled his name, intoxicated by his words. Thirsty for freedom. Thirsty for revenge. They approached the bars with grotesque faces and continued to chant while the prince laughed at the top of his deceptive dominance.

"Silence!"- Raythor tried to make them shut up in vain. "Silence, prisoners!"

"Let's just leave!"- Drake repeated. "They rebel because they have audience, when we leave them all by themselves again, they'll quickly shut up. Let's go."

But the ex-guardian was far from the idea of leaving things like that. She glared daggers at the prisoners around her and especially the darkened cell at the top...

"Quintessence!"- she hissed, as the Heart of Aridia appeared in her hand.

A storm of lightnings poured down from the ceiling, magnetized through the jewel, hitting all the bars simultaneously, causing high voltage and severe pain for all prisoners. Their chants died, turning into moans of agony, as Nerissa tightened her fist around the Heart.

"You miserably disgusting fools, you forget who you're dealing with."- her voice thundered above all the moaning. "I've always been, still am, and always will be Nerissa! And don't you ever forget what that means, it means that I am capable of anything when shown disobedience, which you will no longer do, unless you'd like to fry in hell of anguish for eternity!" - Raythor stared with an open mouth as she dominated the situation. That was why he had wanted her to be Mage, but still the intensity of her anger troubled him.

"I can increase the tension of my charges so that your brains bespatter, yet keep you alive! I can cause you pain that you've never dreamed of, do not challenge me again!"- one by one she released her fingers from her fist, leaving only the middle one folded, slowly, but painfully, redirecting all the lightning to Phobos's cell.

His screams were the only ones left audible, as he had been left to be the last one at aim. No one dared to speak again however, no one stood up for him. His seconders could only watch, as the bars of his cage vanished and his convulsing with electricity body dropped to the stone floor.

"Maa, what are you..."

"Worry not, Caleb. I've got this."- the ex-guardian assured him, as he and his friends stared at the sight in front of them with plate-like eyes.

Phobos, out of his cage, but still bound to it with shackles, stood right in front of them. Cringing with pain. Withering.

In the light, one could clearly see how badly his 11-year prison sentence had affected him. Thin, hunched over, with blue bruises under his eyes and without his perfect eye liner, the prince looked almost pitiful. His white-blond hair, fragile and thin, flew all around his gaunt head due to the electricity.

"Look at yourself."- Nerissa whispered with hatred. "_Offal_. Not even half of what you used to be, and you've never been anything special. In this forlorn state, you dare speak such big words? Oh, you're so overweening. Humble yourself a little bit."- and she smiled venomously. "What did you say to Caleb? You forgot that he brought you down? Well then, let me remind you. Bow down."- she demanded coldly. "Bow down in front of my son."

"You...will...pay for this."- Phobos uttered, as she struck his knees.

"Oh, I've paid my dues."- Nerissa tossed her head back. "It's your turn."

His legs gave in and he collapsed on the cold ground. His forehead touching the tip of Caleb's boot, as he looked down at the prisoner with odium.

"The great Prince Phobos knocked down in front of the leader of the rebellion. Once again."- the ex-guardian narrated with gloat. "Good. That's where you belong! In my son's feet. Always remember that my son is much more than you'll ever be, you don't hold a candle to the man he is, you pathetic wimp. If you ever dare to threaten him or his family again, I will not simply destroy you, but bound what is left of your soul to endless pangs!"

"That's enough, we should return him to the cell and leave. Tell her, Caleb."- Raythor urged, but his words fell on deaf ears. Caleb was enjoying this moment of justice more than anything else.

"He deserves that."- he simply said, as he spat on the tyrant with disgust. "For all the pain he has caused to everyone."

"Nerissa, don't further occupy yourself with this scum."- the captain turned to the black-haired woman. She didn't reply. Her green eyes were piercing the Prince with mad loathing. His words were _still_ ringing in her ears.

"I'm sorry, Raythor. But you all heard what he said."- she shook her head. "I will make him take his words back. Besides, Caleb is right. What this piece of shit did to this entire realm and not only, deserves all the torture."

"I agree, but you have a ceremony to attend and a good, honorable position to uphold."- the man placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do this. His word has no value or worth. Your new life however, does."

Nerissa met his eyes. He was right. She had so many reasons to be happy So many reasons to just leave this ill-fated man to rot in his cell. Yet one thing to keep her in unrest.

"You changed for the better. Don't dirty your hands."

"You call that a change?"- Phobos commented, lifting his head from the floor. "The sorceress is as psychotic as ever, but that..."

His words ended in a scream, as Caleb sent him rolling over with a hard kick, which made Phobos's jaw crack.

"Come on, maa. Put him back in the cell and let's get out of this dump."

Nerissa was just about to do it, when the Prince's words pierced through her yet again:

"Beautiful. I am now aware of what your biggest weakness is, sorceress. Your son. When my time comes, you'll pray not to cross my way. You will be desperate to hide him and yourself from me. The rebellion robbed me of my throne and gave it to my incompetent sister. The old dog and your joint son, you and all the guardians will suffer for that, as will everyone who betrayed me, so swears Phobos!"

"Shut UP!"- Nerissa roared and struck him with Quintessence again.

Phobos underwent a new set of throes, but this time he managed to let out a snicker:

"You're afraid, because you know...that when I regain...my full power...I will be _stronger than you_."

"You aren't going to be able to ever do that, because I will end you!"- the ex-guardian hissed. Her spell struck him with a new power, his spine bent ...

"Nerissa! What are you doing?!"- Raythor demanded. "This is a mistake, he hasn't been able to escape in 10 years, how will he escape now?!"

"Mom, this..."

"I don't know."- Nerissa exclaimed, as she lifted Phobos's body in the air with her magic. "But he's too smug about it, he's _too_ smug. Something's wrong! I just know it."

"He is simply insane!"- Drake yelled. "He has lost his mind in this cell."

"Yeah, even more insane than he was before."- Aldarn agreed. "I mean, look at him!"

But their words brought her no comfort. It was his words that had affected her. Gravely. The ex-guardian felt it, she _had_ to kill him now. She had to end the evil before it could grow, before it could hurt her family. There was something terribly disturbing in his words, they were not a bluff...

Nerissa bent his body. His screams and writhing no longer gave her a sense of superiority, she just wanted to end it faster. The electricity rocked through him with high voltage...Only one more blast and this blasted man would be dead, she was going to get rid of him for good... _No, enough torturing_, she decided. It's time to put an end to the last Meridian Prince. _This time terminally_...

"NERISSA!"

That voice was the possible worst sequel to what had just happened. As they all turned around abruptly, her spell was interrupted, and Phobos was back behind the bars of his cell...

"How dare you?! How dare you abuse your authorities on the first day!"- Elyon was angry, but Nerissa was beside herself.

This Whelp had made her fail yet again, and her stupidity was just endless.

"Answer me! What were you just doing?!"

"What does it look like I was doing?"- Nerissa barked in response. "Your disgusting brother shouldn't be kept here with all the other prisoners. He is vile and sick, he is to be lynched in public!"

"And what are you to be?! You're no saint yourself, I've decided to keep Phobos in this prison and you don't have the final word about it!"- Elyon out-yelled her. "Don't let me catch you doing this again, or you can forget about being Mage or being present in Meridian whatsoever!"

"Will all due my respect, your Majesty."- Caleb began. "But standing up for Phobos is..."

"I'm not standing up for him, Caleb, not like you stood up for your mother. Even though he is my brother, I know what he's like and I'm not blind for his true nature!"

Caleb was taken aback. He sealed his lips and said nothing more, but Nerissa wasn't finished:

"Oh so you're implying that Caleb is blind? Foolish girl! You should've heard what your dead-beat brother said to us, he..."

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH."- Elyon's yell had everyone in silence.

All the attention was on her as she spoke while shaking:

"I'm the Queen. The final word is mine. Enough is enough with you. I've been dealing with you for months. I've been tolerating everything you do or say, just because! But remember what I told you when I was supposed to fix your mistake with the Cursed Mirror? I told you that my debt is repaid."- Elyon pointed at her with her index finger. "Don't say anything else. My decision about my brother remains. You don't get to object to it, neither do you get to insult me anymore. Know your place, Mage. Even though you made it to this position, _you're still bellow me_."- when she finished, her eyes were ice-cold. How she had known to appear in this very moment and ruin everything didn't matter. Nerissa brushed her worries caused by the Prince aside and gave way to her hatred for the Queen. The Royal Family, as it was, was utter trash.

"Now go to your public ceremony, which I will not be attending, and leave the dungeon."- the young woman ordered. "All of you."

Drake, Raythor and Aldarn stirred in their places and touched Caleb's shoulder on the way, but he didn't bulge. He was just staring at the ground.

Nerissa lifted her angry gaze and saw Galgheita at the exits. That was when it all became clear to her. That was how her Bratness had managed to come just when. The brunette turned her lips in a hateful curve, but she had one last poisonous remark to throw at the moronic Queen and her empty-headed nanny before leaving:

"And yet, I do not regret organizing your rescue as a baby, Queen. You may be... wrong, but it hardly matters. Time will tell what the truth is. And as for now, I just wish you a happy married life."

_"What?!"_\- but Nerissa was already dragging her son by the hand, out of the dungeon, flashing the gripped nanny a triumphant smile as they passed her.

Galgheita cursed in her mind. The secret was out. Coronia had offered something more to Meridian, after all, but after Nerissa's export, the agreement from their side was going to be more than difficult.


	41. The Mage of Meridian Part 2

_Chapter 41: The Mage of Meridian Part 2_

_**I'm going there where sinners take pride,**_  
_**where true pearls are seen in the night,**_  
_**and despite the uproar- people are not alone.**_  
_**I'm going there where you can fairly die,**_  
_**for your love, the truth of your life,**_  
_**the sun to shine above me, my desire to fulfill me,**_  
_**and you forget me... **_

_**Oh, crazy life, my quest, fall down on my chest,**_  
_**listen as how the soul pains, the cries of a heart which loves and aches!**_  
_**Do not let it stop pumping the veins,**_  
_**it went through the hurricanes!**_  
_**Listen as how the soul pains, the cries of a heart which loves and aches!**_

* * *

"You have to try again, Lillian. One last time before we go."- Cornelia sighed as she looked at her _"Rolex Pearlmaster" 34 Goldust "Dream Roman Diamonds"_. Nerissa's inauguration ceremony was starting in 40 minutes and she and Irma had to make it to the arranged square.

Before that, however, they were to help her sister through yet another attempt to give Uriah, Kurt and Clubber their human shape back.

"It's hopeless, Cornelia. I'm hopeless. I'm sure I'm the worst Heart, Earth has ever had."-Lillian puffed and threw herself on the bed.

Irma's childhood room, where they currently were, was pretty much left the same since she had been living there up until a few years ago. The unpretentious furniture, the posters of rock bands and, above all, of Carmila, were still all over the walls, just like back in the day. Now the young Water guardian was just using the opportunity to offer the room to the teenager girl for her magic practices while the Lair house was empty.

"Come on, babe, it's not that bad."- Irma tried to reassure her. "It's not your fault that you need lots of practice, we all do when it comes to our powers. If your sister had started your training earlier, however, things..."

"Don't even start with me, Irma."- Cornelia cut her off with a huff. "We're soo long past that matter."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just sayin' that..."

"No, better yet say nothing. Unless it's helpful -"

"Hey, we have discussed how useful I am on numerous occasions, Corny, are you going to offend me again.-"

"No, but if you're not going to say something useful to the current case, better yet don't even say anything at all, nobody is in the mood for jokes-"

"...I'm _soo useful_, but you never want to admit it!"

"Irma, you're not listening to me, I said..."

"STOP! Stop arguing both of you! Please, my head is about to explode."- Lillian silenced their dispute as she threw herself on the bed with a defeated look. Nothing helped. Her powers were ahead of her and she was never going to learn to control them. She was a lost case.

Irma was about to say something, when she noticed the tear rolling down the young girl's face.

A tear so extraordinary, as if an entire world was trapped in it. As the little drop rolled down, a lightning flashed outside, followed by immediate heavy rain. Irma's eyes widened at that...

No, she was not the cause for this meteorological phenomenon in this case, as it often did happen when she'd lose her temper. This rainfall was triggered by Lillian and her despair. On Earth, the powers of the Heart seemed limitless...

"You know what, maybe it's for the best. I mean Lil not being able to turn Uriah and his gang back and all that."- the Water guardian commented with her arms folded on her chest. She did her best to pull an indifferent expression.

"Excuse me?!"- Cornelia was sure she had misheard. "How can that be a good thing?!"

"Well, Corny, for instance, we haven't even thought of the consequences yet!"- Irma said importantly. "Sure, your sister could put a spell on them, but don't forget that she did it because she was afraid of them revealing the truth about her powers in front of other people!"

"And?"

"And when they turn back, the danger will remain! They will still have witnessed everything around them in the past few days, even while they have been rats! Maybe Lillian shouldn't even bother turning them back at all."

"Are you listening to yourself!"- Cornelia raised her voice. "Don't listen to her and keep trying, Lillian. You have to fix this."

"I'm t-trying, but it's not working."- the younger sister sobbed. "I'm scared Nelia."

Cornelia shook her head. How could she help her sister in this situation. She couldn't, even if she tried. But before she could reply, Irma was talking again:

"Hey, hey, no, I'm serious. Let it be, Lillian. They will reveal your secret. They will cause us major troubles! I'm telling you, let them stay rats forever. It will be for the best."

"No, it won't!"- Cornelia snapped. "And no, not because this form doesn't suit these disgusting men, but because it's wrong. And if Lillian uses her powers for wrongdoings, she might get corrupted by darkness, just like..."

"You're saying that she has to choose between getting exposed and her life being ruined alongside ours, and getting power-crazed?"- Irma exclaimed. "Wow. That's a tough choice no one should have to make. I'm sorry for you, Lil."

Cornelia clenched her teeth in outrage. Why was Irma being so absurd and terrible all of a sudden, was beyond her, but before she could yell at her, Lillian screamed:

"No! I'm going to fix this. None of this is going to happen. None!"

The bright light blinded the two women, and when they opened their eyes again, they were no longer in the room. They were out and the rain had stopped. Cornelia looked around and immediately lost her balance. However, before falling or even screaming, Irma caught her and pulled her behind the chimney. They were on the _roof_ of a house.

"What the he..."

"Shit, what time is it?"- Irma's eyes widened, as she heard Uriah's voice.

No, he wasn't a rat anymore, still pretty close to it, due to his own nasty nature, but still. He and his pals were all back in their human form, all on the grass of what appeared to be the yard of Kurt's place. They were on Kurt's house's roof.

Cornelia looked over at Irma in astonishment, and then back at her sister, who was quite stunned herself, but still visibly contented. She had done it. She had corrected her mistake:

"What are we still doing at your place, Kurt? It's almost lunch time."- Uriah snapped from the ground.

"I don't know, Uriah."- Kurt boomed apologetically. "We must have been pretty wasted."

"And high."- Clubber added with a goofy grin. "That party last night was awesome!"

"You bet it was. After all, I organized it."- Uriah declared. "You're lucky that I don't have a headache, otherwise I would've been very angry that you left me to sleep on your lawn! You two are supposed to hold on more rotgut than me, you're 200 kgs!"

As they made their way to the inside of the house, with a whole new set of memories and none of the time being under a spell, Irma turned to the younger Hale sister with a huge grin:

"I knew you could do it, babe. You just needed some special encouragement."

"Yes, thanks, Irma."- Lillian nodded with a grateful smile. "You saw the light just on time."

"Wait a minute, you knew that she would succeed? But you said..."

"I'll explain Corny."- Irma grinned again. "But first, let's leave this roof shall we? Maybe next time we can open a vision fold instead of doing this, right? I mean..."

"Well, go ahead, brainiac."- Cornelia crossed her arms on her chest. "Teletransport us back. It's your room, after all."

Irma made a face, but concentrated. In the next moment they were back in the comfort of her room, but she was dizzy. Cornelia knew she hated teletransporting.

"So, I'm waiting for the explanation."- the blonde tossed her hair as she leaned on the bed frame. "How did you know that doubting Lillian would make her use more of her potential?"

"Your sister's powers are boundless."- the Latina said, looking at the younger girl. "We've all witnessed her abilities in the past, so we already knew that. The other day, when she cursed Uriah and the others, it was because she was afraid. She was afraid and turning them into rats came as a solution to the then problem. She is capable of solving her own problems, she just needs to channel her emotions to unleash her powers to the fullest. Strong emotions can influence her magic to grow stronger, and just like with me, a sudden mood swing can change even the weather. Which she did a few minutes ago. I knew that if I push her despair a little more, she would solve this problem too."- she finished, and flashed her astounded friend a smug smile. "What?"

"I...I just didn't notice when you became so cognizant."- Cornelia smiled. "You seem to mature more and more everyday, Irma. It's crazy. Well done, though."

The other guardian rolled her eyes with a mischievous smile of her own:

"Ah, please! You raised the bar pretty high by becoming a mom! I can't afford to lag behind too much, now, can I? Besides, I'm not that mellow, I was just judging by my own experience and following my instincts."

"Does not matter. With you both, and the others of course, I will be much more confident from now on. And who knows, someday I might even learn how to be a good Heart."- Lillian looked at the two young women in front of her gratefully.

"That's guaranteed, silly."

"Guaranteed by the Guardians. How's that for a pun?"- Irma raised a playful eyebrow.

"Lame as per usual."- but as Cornelia was giving her sister a hug while teasing her friend, the door of the room flew open with a loud thud.

"I knew it. I knew that you were stringing me along!"

All three women's faces dropped. Lillian could feel her knees shaking. This was the worst. Absolute _worst_ way for this to happen.

"Chris, whatever you think you heard..."

"We can explain."- Cornelia exclaimed, but the teenager's yell further silenced and stunned them:

"DON'T EVEN! I know everything, damn it! Quit trying to lie to me! Why did you hide Lillian's truth from me? I know everything, Irma, why the hell do you forget that _I was once a magic user too_?!"

* * *

Her son's words were touching. She smiled back at Julian, as they both listened from the back. The rebels, the towns and village people were all there, in front of them, listening to every word and watching every move. The cloudless afternoon was faithful for all of them.

Cornelia and her grandson were also nearby. The guardians (excluding Taranee) had all gathered to watch the ceremony as well, it was only her friends that were missing, but that was purposely so. She wanted this to be a surprise to all of them.

As she got on the large stage, built in the middle of the wide town square, after the rebel leader's speech, Nerissa gracefully held the skirts of her empiric-red vestment. She felt more than special when the crowd clapped for her and Caleb bowed, taking her hand honorably.

"With the honors given to me by the Queen, her blessing and my history as a leader of the rebellion- presently being Royal Intelligence Leader, I thank all of you today, for trusting me as always. I will not let you all down, I will keep fighting for my homeland's better good as long as I live. Presenting to you- the Mage of Meridian! For my mother is my guiding Light, she can be yours too. She has proven to be capable of good, capable of love and even compassion. Over the last months, I've helped you all witness that, because I wanted you to support my idea with a free heart. My mother has redeemed herself and deserves our admiration."

Her eyes glistened with pride and affection. _It was all worth it for you, Caleb. For your father and your son. You were all able to pull me out of the abyss of my own miserable fate..._

When it was time for her to speak, she didn't even have to hesitate. She had all the support she could ask for, already...

"I would also like to thank you all for trusting my son Caleb's judgment, and finding it in your hearts to trust _me_ as well. I swear to guide and protect you with all my powers, as I've done it the past, and prove all of my worthy qualities once more. Throughout life, darkness and light accompany us, both walking hand in hand. I am proud to declare that in the last years, I've been able to restore the balance for myself. With your approval, I shall be your Mage, yet again. This time openly."- the ex-guardian smiled and pulled the man back on his feet , enveloping him in a tight embrace.

The people who had been fighting for their freedom all these years ago, with all they had got, from regular weapons to shovels, picks and even sunflowers, erupted in thunderous acclamation.

Nerissa smiled contentedly.

In this very moment, the leader in her felt that she had achieved at least a certain part of her once desires to turn all that surrounded her into Utopia.

Although distant, the idea of power and control for the sake of something better had not yet died in her chest, with the slight difference that she now knew better what would do and what would cost her too gravely. Her heart no longer desired full authority over everything and everyone, for it had passed through the hurricanes, the hole in in had been healed. It was now connected to all these other hearts, the hearts of the people she loved.

And yet, the chanting rebels, the people that accepted her as their rightful Mage, as a wife and mother, as a respected person and someone who wasn't just their enemy, in general, could not fail at touching her soul in a special way. She was the Mage of Meridian. Before, again and forever. In that moment, Nerissa felt the whole kingdom was her own.

* * *

"You're not pleased, are you, your Highness. You could have prevented this. You're the Queen, not she. Your wish matters."

Elyon walked away from the big window, turning her back to the crowd in the distance. She hated how lusterless her nanny's voice sounded. As if she was saying "I pity you. You're failure of a Queen. You don't know what is what..." _I'm already aware of that without hearing It from you,_ the monarch thought bitterly as she just passed by the plump lady.

Galgheita remained in her place, a few wrinkles of worry forming on her forehead, as she watched the young queen with the corner of her eye. She didn't like how she was giving up day by day. She didn't like the particular juncture that Meridian had come to either, but she couldn't change any of it. Her Majesty was the only one who could take things in her hands. Her Majesty didn't even seem to consider that.

"Who am I to prevent anything that makes my people happy, Galgheita? Since Caleb wished to proclaim his mother as Mage, after all he's done for us, could I really deny his one wish? Since not only he and his father, but also the entire former rebel community supports this decision, since even most _ordinary villager_s accept Nerissa, can I really interfere?"

"You're the Queen..."

"Yes, that's right."- Elyon smirked bitterly. "I can't even choose my own marital partner, but I get to decide whether the people get a Mage or not."

Galgheita sighed. How could she explain to this girl, the girl who she had saved as a baby, the girl who she deeply cared for, that things weren't as simple. That she was letting meaningless, small things pull her back, that she wasn't embracing her full potential by allowing herself to be suppressed by feelings. Feelings that a Queen had to be callous for.

"Galgheita, if I had introduced democracy to Meridian, completely, Caleb's act would've been called elections. Elections which Nerissa wins, not only because people have decided on it, but because she has no opponent. There indeed is no one better suited for the position of the Mage than her, and we all know it! She is the one who they-."- and Elyon pointed at the distance, perceptibly far away from the Palace itself, where the ex-guardian's ceremony was taking place. "- they all love and remember! The one Mage that supported them throughout my brother's tyrannical reign! How is all that less significant than my title!"

"She _pretended_ to be the ancient Mage, who the people of Meridian all love and remember."- the nanny objected calmly. "The decision will always be yours, your Majesty, but just because... Just because Nerissa took the ancient one's appearance and powers all these years ago, does not make her the one and most worthy person to be the Mage of Meridian. She stole..."

"Oh, for God's sake, Galgheita, she helped save me!"- Elyon burst out. "How can I ignore that if it wasn't for her, my life would've been ended before it even began! Nerissa hates me, and I highly dislike her too, but using my authority against her would've been a terrible mistake. She's the mother of the rebellion. The rebellion who helped save me and my kingdom, risking much more than their lives."

Galgheita's eyes froze discouraged, at the mentioning of the princess rescue from over 20 years ago. It had been a faithful and fearsome night for all of them, but it had been worth of every effort. And yes, the seal, the main idea...That had all been provided by that wicked woman who was now slowly, but surely making her way through the political system of their realm...

"Meridian will always be a Queendom, your Majesty. You're the light if Meridian, and everything you decide on can only benefit all of us, I'm sure of it. Now I shall leave you to your rest, your parents have not yet returned, and I have some things to complete. If you need me, I'll most probably be in the kitchens. Neri...I mean, the Mage sent orders for the ball she would like to hold here, in _your_ Palace, after two nights."

She was giving her the chance to stand up and protest, to rebel against these absurd, in the old nanny's eyes, orders, given by a person who had been an universal threat in the past, but Elyon didn't even flinch.

She just sank in her royal bed silently, as Galgheita made her way out of the royal chambers. Misery had crawled back in her, suffocating her soul with it's black tentacles of dread and despair, and Elyon just didn't have the inner strength to fight them all off again.

* * *

**_Meridian, the following day_**

"Did you get the gardens in the central parts ready? Hurry up, people. We have a lot of things to complete."- Galgheita shunted around the official entrance to the Palace, the one looking at the large grounds before it.

These areas of the royal castle were exactly were a lot of public events took place, including Queen Elyon's official coronation and party in honor of it, a tad more than ten years ago. These were also the areas that had to be ready for the ball that was going to take place the following night:

"The Mage ordered otherwise."- Tynar retorted, as he walked past the old lady with a group of maids behind his back.

"Really? On the order of?-"

"She wants the Royal Ballroom to be prepared for tomorrow night. The locked ballroom in the South Wing."

Galgheita frowned. Of course she does...This was just in her style.

"Negative,at least not without her Majesty's consent. Forget about that room and get the regular dining room ready."- she said, as she fixed her big glasses. "Even though I do not see how will she fit so many people in the castle..."

"Oh positive."- Galgheita stopped and looked before herself as the other woman approached.

Her hips were moving in blissful synchrony, and a dangerous smile was playing over her lips.

_A murderously maddening combination that could only make her more unbearable_, the old nanny thought as she silently watched the tall woman arrive.

"By all means, do not worry about the capacity matter, Galgheita, I will be holding a private party to celebrate my induction, with but selected people. A modest event with a modest number of guests, to which the old ballroom fits perfectly. I'm sure that her Highness is not going to mind at all. Keep going, Tynar. Prepare the room I told you and don't be late."

"I'm sure that you know, Mage."- Galgheita began icily, as the group of maids lead by the tall guard walked past her. "That the particular ballroom chosen by you, happens to be Queen Weira's favorite ballroom, built for her 13th birthday many years ago. After her demise, it was closed. Opening it now would be simply inappropriate. Even Phobos did not reach to it over the years, I..."

"Well! Why are you speaking as if I am going to have it flattened or something?"- Nerissa chuckled as she pinned the wet nanny with a playful glance. "I'm just hosting a party in Weira's ballroom. How is that inappropriate?"

Galgheita didn't reply, she just looked at the ex-guardian. The malice hidden behind her seemingly innocent words. Her cunning eyes. This woman hated them. She was going to take over the kingdom in one way or another, the nanny realized grimly, she had already started it. If Queen Elyon didn't wake up, they were doomed.

"Is there a problem here? _Again_. Good God, will this insanity ever end?"-Galgheita had rarely ever heard the veteran rebel raise his voice like that, but as he approached them, she could see the anger written on his face. Galgheita could understand him and felt sorry for him at times... actually, she didn't. Not anymore. Couldn't have he fallen in love with a normal Meridian woman like every other rebel and man in this realm? No, he had to fall for the insane Earth sorceress...

"Galgheita, it's high time to forget the past and move on."- Julian said. "Digging into past things is sallow. Whatever happened in the past is exactly where it belongs- _in the past_. Nerissa was chosen for Mage today, for God's sake. That has to mean something. To both of you."- he turned to his wife. "Whenever I see the two of you near to each other, there is always a fight, always a drama... This must stop."

"Indeed, I can see where you're coming from, Julian. Nerissa indeed was titled Mage."- the former math teacher nodded, trying to suppress her anger that he had provoked with these words. Was he just blind or glib nowadays? "Her candidacy was approved with 60 to 40 percent, for and against. An uncertain victory."

"Sixty-five percent."- Nerissa argued with a dark expression.

"Still, thirty of them are just the rebellion, isn't that so? Please, Mage."- Galgheita smiled awry. "Me and you know that if it wasn't for Caleb and her Majesty's benevolence..."

"How's this for benevolence."-Nerissa interrupted her with frustration. "Leave the setting now, and avoid Ob..."

"Apparently this isn't taking us anywhere."- Julian sighed and pulled her aside, before she could finish the threat. "Let's leave, Nerissa. We should go and check on the construction site."- he reminded.

"Oh, that's right. Our mansion."- the black-haired woman was quickly distracted by the mention of her home project near Magjenzian Falls. The location was even better than the Infinite City which had been her original idea. "Is the rough construction ready?"

"Nerissa, you're still talking to the architect."- the man exclaimed, bedazzled by her unwavering expectations for instant results. "There are some sort of basics laid, but..."

"Oh, shoot."- Nerissa groaned.

She had remembered the architect- a foolish man who didn't get her ideas for the longest time. It had been weeks since she had last spoken to him, and she wasn't dying to meet him again at all.

"If you ask me, Julian, we should hire another man to do the job -"

"Sure, we could, if money grew on trees."- he sighed and gently guided her chin to the level of his. "Forgive that part. I know I promised you that home, and I will provide it. It will just take some time, that's all."

Nerissa puffed seductively, as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck:

"My dear Julian, there is nothing to forgive. Money and other trivial questions are something which I will solve for us. Don't worry about that."

"Queen Weira's ballroom."- Galgheita's cold voice rang from behind, reminding them of her presence. "Opening it to satisfy your fads and fashions is ridiculous.-"

"And closing it was nothing but your stupid decision. No testament demanded that action all these years ago, after her murder. Who says that you, Alborn and Miriadel know best? The ballroom _is_ going to be opened. Regardless of your opinion. And don't annoy me anymore with your silly whimps, Galgheita. I haven't forgotten what you did yesterday. Be careful. You're toying with a tad more than you can afford."- Nerissa flipped her hair dangerously before teletransporitng herself and Julian away.

The nanny remained in her place for a few more moments, before slowly turning around and heading for the Palace. Doomed. They were doomed and Elyon wasn't waking up any time soon.

* * *

The prince of Coronia, Andan Junior, was 22- an year younger than her, and alone. Unable to rule over his kingdom filled with immense riches and secrets. Unable to guide his people, despite of the Golden Spring- the ultimate source of wisdom, prosperity and eternal inner beauty. And all that because of damn matriarchy. Much like Meridian, Coronia was also a realm which could only be ruled by a woman.

** (Inserting a quick A/N here: for all of u who don't know, Coronia is an actual world from the W.I.T.C.H book series, in particular "The Golden Spring", as are some of the characters which I'm introducing now. The Royal Coronian family members, except Prince Andan, were all written by ****Josephine Otesen****, which means that they are not OCs.)**

Among the Universe, there were many such planets- some of them could only blossom under a female hand, other could evolve only if handled by a man. In third realms, the gender of the ruler was out of no importance -the ways of the almighty were unknown.

What Elyon couldn't wrap her mind around was, why did she have to sacrifice her future and chance of finding true love in the name of others. Because she was Queen? Yes, _because she was Queen_. How she hated being Queen lately, being the Light of Meridian. Oh the irony. Now she had to endure an arranged marriage partner on top of all the other things she despised about her title. Fabulous.

"Your marriage to prince Andan from Coronia will be simply political if you chose to accept it, of course, you Highness."- one of the royal advisors assured her as she sat in the Throne Room. "But if you do, you'll do greater good to both Meridian and Coronia, that is a fact. Our people will have at their disposal the innumerable riches and opportunities of the Coronians. The standard of living will rise significantly, and the people of the prince and Queen Magana will have a true queen and the opportunity to make the most of whatever they have. And that is a lot, your Majesty."

This royal meeting was being held weeks earlier than originally planned, because of Nerissa, and it was very cumbersome. The counselors and advisers ranted in talking, each with their own views and attempts to persuade the queen, while she remained silent. She was more than unhappy. Today was a disgusting day, Elyon decided. This entire week was. The fact that Caleb and her parents were absent did not help in any way either.

"Well, at least he's cute-."- Elyon frowned at her friend. Cornelia was sitting next to her throne looking at the picture her servants had provided. It was a picture of Andan.

Yes, the young Queen had to admit the prince did look good. Dashing almost, with his broad shoulders, kind hazel eyes and stubble beard. From what she had seen, he wasn't bad at all. But she wouldn't like him just because. He was practically forced onto her. He was an intruder, a beggar who needed her so that his kingdom could prosper...

"He's not even my type."- she said sourly.

"Your Majesty, nobody says that your political marriage has to be a love marriage too, in case you decide to accept it."- one adviser stood up. "You don't have to devote yourself to that man, if you do not wish to, your marriage can remain a mere formality..."

"Well that's even worse."- Elyon curled her lips. "I'd rather not be a pushover, thank you very much."

_Gee_, she thought bitterly, repulsed by her own reactions.

If someone who didn't know her saw her on the throne, in her royal garments, the crown and that attitude, they'd take her for a typical spoiled princess. And she wasn't. She was just...miserable, and it was all her fate's fault.

"Elyon, take it as a dating opportunity."- Cornelia said. "You can meet up with this guy, get to know him... If a spark appears, a spark appears, so be it! He might turn out to be your soulmate, you never know. And if not, you could always give no value to your marriage. Technically, that'll make him the pushover, because he's the one dependent on you."

"Easy for you to say."- Elyon murmured. "You've never been forced to marry a stranger."

Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm no royalty, believe it or not. Listen, you're my best friend, and when I got to know about you getting into an arranged marriage, I was shocked. Because I want the best for you, OK? But after getting to know the details and everything, I think you'd agree, it isn't actually what we originally expected it to be. Is it?"

Elyon kept her lips in a thin line. No, it wasn't. Everyone presented it as some sort of ordinary decision, like choosing your winter wardrobe. Everyone thought of it as no big of a deal. _It's a normal thing among the royals_, they said. That enraged her.

Her marriage with Prince Andan was going to be a simple improvement for her and his people. For their kingdoms. She was the superior between the two of them, because of the matriarchy rules. Whether they'd be together for real, whether they'd even live together was entirely up to her.

Well, not exactly, because she was going to be managing his kingdom as well, after the wedding... Just the thing she needed, another kingdom. As if her own wasn't hard enough to deal with already. Ugh! This was a nightmare.

"Excuse my delay."- Caleb murmured as he hastily made his way through the other present in the Throne Room.

It had been a long day for him too, fighting for his mother's position had been crowned with success, now he had to take care of his Queen too, and she was somewhat upset with him. He could tell, by the look on her face and the notes in her voice back in the dungeon the previous day.

"Caleb!"- Elyon, on the other hand, had completely forgotten about yelling at him.

She had forgotten about the entire scene from the previous afternoon, seeing him now she wanted his opinion and words. Maybe he would say that this marriage wasn't such a good idea after all. "Caleb, please come and give me your thoughts on the entire situation. I take it that you're familiar with the details? You're among the people I have full faith in, please tell me! What should I do?"

The young man was a little bit surprised to hear her talk so openly and without a sound of grudge in her voice. Maybe she wasn't that disappointed in him after all. She requested his thoughts. He paid no attention to Cornelia mouthing him something from next to her Majesty, as he cleared his throat:

"To be honest, your Majesty. I did get to know all details about this entire...marriage question. Coronia is a valuable friend to Meridian, and a union would truly benefit us greatly. However..."

"However, discussing this is pointless. You should accept their proposal instantly."-he was interrupted by an authoritative voice.

Elyon frowned as Nerissa approached the throne. She stopped for a moment next to the royal crier and, with a glance, forced him to blow his trombone and announce her arrival and her title, regardless of the fact that this meeting was small and domestic.

Whispering spread amid the Throne Room. Whispering that Nerissa drowned with her voice:

"Trust me, your Majesty."- she smiled coldly. "_Not_ accepting this marriage would be a _dire_ mistake."

"I asked for my most loyal counselor's opinion, Mage. Not yours."- Elyon cut her off, keeping her upper lip stiff.

"My son _shares_ my opinion."- Nerissa emphasized. "Because he knows that many farmers are barely able to make ends meet. More than you think are starving. Poverty in the kingdom has not yet been heard, because it is not global, but it is present. Problems arise, problems that cannot be solved without money. Meridian was once a rich planet, but after your brother, we fell pretty low in the rankings and you know it. Your... Your management, yes I agree, it improved the picture, but not enough. For ten years, this proposal is the best thing that has happened to us, _financially_, and for the first time, you have the chance to completely _cure_ the harm caused by Phobos. Even more than that, you are given the chance to make Meridian even more glorious than during your mother's reign."- she finished her spell-like speech with a kittenish remark: "Do tell, my Queen, doesn't that sound _obligatory_ to be done?"

At first, Elyon couldn't say anything, as a new set of whispering ran through the hall, like eerie wind blowing in the quiet. She could only squeeze her lips and try not to tremble. She was right, the worst part was that Nerissa was right and everyone knew it. Even she herself was aware of it, though she didn't want to admit it. The truth was the ex-guardian's new weapon, and she used it terribly skillfully, under the testy, expectant eyes, the young queen saw herself forced to say:

"Very well then. After hearing out all of you and...estimating the situation. I will retire to my chambers. By the end of this week, I will have my answer to Prince Andan's proposal, and that answer will most probably be positive. Thank you all for attending. I proclaim the royal meeting over. Have a nice evening."

"Elyon, I'm going to return to Earth, Killian is with Will and Matt and I think it's time to feed him."- Cornelia said her goodbyes, once everyone left the Throne Room.

Everyone except her, Elyon, Caleb, Nerissa and Galgheita.

The Queen nodded weakly:

"Sure, Cornelia. Go. We will see each other tomorrow night. At the ball."

The taller blonde gave her one last hug before heading for the exit where her boyfriend and his mother stood.

"You shouldn't have taken the word from me like that.-"- Caleb complained. He was frowning.

"What were you going to say, that she should decline it?"- Nerissa whispered strictly. "Caleb, do not let your sense of gentlemanhood and friendship blind you. She's the Queen! Nobody said that the Crown of Light _is light_ or easy to carry. You know full well that Meridian needs this union more than anything.-"

"That's true, but..."

"No. No buts."- she put her index finger on his lips. Her eyes shone tensely as she met the man's.

"Caleb, I also think that it's not that bad to give this a try."- Cornelia interfered, as she finally stood beside them.

"Cornelia, how can you of all people say that, she's your friend..."

"Exactly because of that!"- the blonde exclaimed, careful not to make too loud sounds. Elyon didn't have to hear this.- "And because she's my best friend, I want her to look for love. I want her to be happy, to date and live life to the fullest, which is close to impossible because of her responsibilities here. This marriage is a rare opportunity for her to experience something more. Andan might be able to make her happy!"

"See, Cornelia is being smarter than you."- Nerissa commented. "You're the only one who fails to embrace the fact that this is a win-win. And why? Because you venerate her? Please!"

Caleb looked at his mother and his girlfriend. On the one side was she who hated the Queen, and on the other was the best friend who cared deeply for her. Both with so different feelings for Elyon, agreeing on one decision that was supposedly the best for her. He frowned. Women hardly ever made sense.

"You two go back to Earth. I'll open a fold."-Nerissa spoke up again. "I'll take your father and follow you very soon.-"

"No, I have a few things to do here myself."- Caleb shook his head. "Fold Cornelia. I'll finish my duties and find you later."

Nerissa watched her son turn his back with a sour expression and opened the fold for her future daughter in-law. She stole a glimpse of her face, as the blonde walked through it. She was also affected by the man's reaction. And what else could she be. After all, this was all the Whelp's fault.

"Wait, Caleb."- the ex-guardian caught up with him in the hallway. "I want to have a quick word with you."

"Mother, please. I have work to complete."- the rebel leader tried to dodge it off, but Nerissa was relentless. She teletrasnported right in front of him, blocking his way. "Mom!"

"You're being too soft-hearted for that girl, and I do not approve."- Nerissa spoke, looking straight at him. A pair of green eyes, identical to hers, shone angrily. "I didn't want to speak in front of Cornelia, but after I saw how this meeting made you be, I can't keep quiet, Caleb. You're my son, and I don't care how much you respect the so-called Queen. You're much more important to me. Even after she treated you like trash yesterday, you were still ready to fall in her feet!"

"Mother, she's the Queen-"

"Big deal!"- Nerissa exclaimed. "What of it, she gets to be more special than _me_, just because she is the Queen? More special than Cornelia?!"

"When did I even say that, damn it."- Caleb raged. Putting up with his mother's hatred for Elyon was tiring. "I never..."

"You didn't say it, but you suggested it by getting upset over what happened back in the Throne Room. Why? Why do you have doubts about the Coronian prince and her."

But in his anger and nervous state, Caleb slammed his fist against the wall and stormed off without answering. Nerissa watched her son walk away, angry, confused, and tired of all the stupid royal commandments he was constantly charged with. This wretch was to blame for that, loading him like a mule, both physically and emotionally, all the time. _She would pay._

* * *

Elyon forced a weak smile as her adoptive mother entered her chambers. She was lying on the big bead with a terrible headache after the hectic day, but she was still happy and eager to see Miriadel.

"My sweet princess, is everything alright? May I come in?"

"Come in, mom. I'm fine, I'm just...tired."- Elyon made the effort to sit up in the bed and rest against the frame and the many pillows.

Miriadel smiled sincerely, as she sat next to her and removed a loose strand from the Queen's face.

"When did you and dad return from...Coronia?"- Elyon asked, mumbling the last word. "And how was your travel? Is everything in check?"

"Yes, dear, don't trouble yourself."- the redhead cooed. "Elyon, look, I'm terribly sorry that we had to hide the truth from you. Again...J-just like all these years in Heatherfield... you have every right to despise me and Alborn for our cowardice-"

"What nonsense?! Don't ever say that again. I love you two, you are my parents."- Elyon scolded her. "Why would you say that-"

"I was told about you have come to know everything about the marriage... The possible marriage between you and Prince Andan."- Miriadel looked down. " I am so ashamed Elyon, we never should've even discussed that behind your back.-"

"It's fine, you did nothing wrong. After all, you didn't accept on my behalf and I was still given the chance of choice. And I've already made my choice"-the young monarch assured her.

"You have? But..."

"I've decided to meet Andan and give him a chance. Our marriage will be happening anyway, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try to make it real. I've decided to take Cornelia's advise and see what this prince is like, possibly have a few dates with him...Who knows, not only the realm, but I might turn out to be lucky too."

Miriadel looked a her almost incredulously:

"That is a marvelous plan, your Majesty, but are you certain..."

"I am."- Elyon nodded firmly. "I hated the idea at first, but now...now I just have to be optimistic. I've made my mind, mom. We can send our answer to the Coronian Royal Court by the end of the week."

"I'm so proud of you, my girl."

Her mother gently ran her fingers through the young woman's straw blond hair and let her head rest in her lap. Elyon closed her eyes, finally able to feel loved and not alone, as Miriadel caressed her forehead with motherly affection.

"Do you want to talk of what has happened yesterday?"- Miriadel began. "There was a conflict in the dungeons, from what I heard. Your brother and Caleb..."

"I really don't feel like talking about that."- Elyon snorted, remembering the ugly scene from the afternoon that had kept her blood boiling for hours. "It was an unpleasant experience."

It was also when Nerissa had, in a spit of hatred, revealed the deal with her marriage. She had wanted to hurt her with that, but Elyon was taking it optimistically. Did that even matter to the Mage? The Queen didn't think so, judging by her smug face during her speech from the Royal Meeting.

"But do you assume that maybe Caleb was at fault in this situation that occurred?"

"Of course not."- Elyon declared firmly. "It was Nerissa's fault as per usual. She was abusing her powers and authorities, flaunting her new-found position in our hierarchy...I know that Phobos is not to be felt sorry for, he's cruel and heartless, but Nerissa is just...relentless. She's the last person I would want to see end his life. Тhat's what got me so angry. Plus the fact that I am forced to tolerate her all the time."

"Then why did you approve her to be Mage?"

Elyon frowned, keeping her eyes closed, and her head on her adoptive mother's legs. What were all these questions from her now? She had been gone for a few days and was now demanding to know everything. Perhaps she was fearing that her daughter might be losing her mind.

"Please, I don't want to discuss all this again. I want to relax. I need to get my mind off of everything for at least one night."

"Oh, I'll help you relax, Elyon."- Miriadel nodded with understanding and gently started to sing.

A tender lullaby that sounded so very familiar to the young Queen, as her mother's oddly flawless voice caressed her ears and palm - her forehead. Since when could she sing like a warbler? Elyon didn't mind though, the tender song really did soothe her. Every muscle in her body loosened, and her eyelids became heavier...all until her adoptive mother's new-found flawless voice suddenly grew deeper and developed a particular accent...

Elyon felt like scalded with boiling water as she rose up to meet the other woman's eyes:

"That voice...that song. Trill used to sing this song to me whenever I felt turmoil..."

"Oh, your Highness, it brings me great joy that you remember."- Miriadel said in the sweet kitchen maid's voice, before laughing coldly .

"_Egregious bitch!_"- Elyon exclaimed , as the family scene in her bedroom suddenly turned into a cruel and grotesque mockery.

The dim lights and candles seemed to flicker from the sudden eerie gust of air that went through the royal chambers.

"What rudeness. Do you find this address suitable for your _only_ friend in the palace?"- Nerissa asked adeptly, as the green ring went around her to reveal her true appearance.

"How dare you invade my chambers with your disgusting tricks!"- Elyon yelled, as she pulled away. "You're crossing lines all the time! What are you even aiming to do?"

"I thought that you might use the company."- the ex-guardian said with a little smirk. "It pains me to see you so gloomed and depressed."- she was mocking her, and Elyon knew it:

"I don't need your company. The real Miriadel will soon come to me, when she and my father return from Coronia, if you must know. You can take your pathetic lies and recede from my sight. Immediately!"

"But she won't."- Nerissa averred smugly.

"What?!"- the blonde clenched her teeth at her. "You...How do you know that!"

"I know because Miriadel and Alborn are already back."- the sorceress casually flipped her hair. "Your nanny told them that you were upset over the entire wedding drama, and then, all together, they decided to give you some time alone. Is it not sad that I know better than them what you really feel and want?"

"You lie."- the Queen shook her head bitterly. "My parents would never avoid me, they love me!"

"Oh, I'm not here to persuade you, Queenlet. Nor to dispute the love your _infertile_ adoptive mother and her husband have for you."

"Then why are you here for?"- Elyon yelled, not able to contain herself anymore. This bitch was making her lose her mind. "Wait, what?! _Infertile_?"

Nerissa smiled with malice aforethought. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted her anger and tears, she wanted to see her punished for what she had done. For what she was constantly doing, but today certain borders had been crossed. Queen or not Queen, Elyon had to pay for defaming her and her son by standing up for her disgusting brother. She had many other faults, including making a pawn out of Caleb, which was the actual reason that had led to this particular act of mob law, but Nerissa knew that the taste of vengeance was sweetest when moderate. She definitely didn't need to taste the bitter tinge that overreacting usually brought with itself:

"Well but of course, do you think that the two of them would've been so attached to you if they could have a child of their own?"- she smiled spitefully. "Of course, you are the _second_ best thing to happen in their lives, you did give them some meaning, even if it was a compromise.

That was a low blow, which she didn't necessarily need to fire, but Elyon had been asking for it. She had been driving her crazy. With all her creature, this entire day, more than usually.

"Anyways. I already told you why I came to see you. Because nobody else was going to, and nobody else will, at least until morning. As Mage of Meridian, making sure that the Queen is alright, is a part of my allegiance."- Nerissa finished with content, as she observed the tears rolling down the young woman's cheeks. That was just what she deserved to feel- misery. Her misery was a fete for the ex-guardian.

"I'm so glad that you decided to accept prince Andan's proposal in an almost unsolicited manner, by the way."- Nerissa added. "What I mean is that you were wise to accept the most significant and probably _only_ proposal of marriage you would ever receive."

"You're very happy about it, aren't you."- Elyon growled through gritted teeth. "It's just what you wanted for some odd reason, ever since you mentioned it at Lillian's birthday and maybe even before that. How did you know that it was happening-"

"Terribly happy. Odd reason?"- the older woman sneered as the Queen hastily stopped her from sitting on the edge of her bed. "Silly girl, who isn't happy that Meridian's lands will finally be blessed? Poverty that floods people's homes will come to a halt, poverty you don't know... And how would you? For years, Alborn and Miriadel have been raising you with gold from the royal treasury. It explains how you managed to be among the most popular and riches girls in Sheffield Institute, doesn't it?"

"Yes, _my treasury_."- Elyon barked in response. She hated how Nerissa was trying to accuse her of being spoiled and uncaring. She was painting her in the worst colors as usual: "Need I remind you that gold from that same treasury helped your son prove himself to Cornelia's parents?"

"You insolent..."

"Answer my question regarding the Coronian proposal. How did you know. Did you eavesdrop again?"- the Queen demanded, ignoring her outrage. Nerissa however, was far from done with bringing her down:

"During the last months, your dear loved ones were getting more and more involved with Coronia. There were ambassadors coming here all the time. The fact that you failed to connect two and two, despite having regularly attended all these audiences, does not mean that I didn't succeed, fool."- she said bluntly. "I had my suspicions about the entire thing, then when Kadma told me about Queen Leonida of Coronia's untimely death, it all fell into place. Andan lost his sister and the heir to the throne, and hence, his mother, the old queen Magana, started looking for a new female heir. A wife for her son. You won from the lottery, but poor Andan drew the short straw with you. Both as a woman and а ruler you're _worthless_."

Elyon felt her cheeks burn with anger and affront. She glared at the sorceress and shouted:

"You realize that I can take your title and your position because of your disgusting attitude towards me, don't you? Then how dare you, Nerissa? How dare you keep this up?"

"Please, do do that."- Nerissa hissed to her shock. "Give will to your wraith and demean me. It'll do nicely by making Caleb deny you once and for all!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH CALEB HAVING RESPECT FOR ME?!"- Elyon screamed. "I've NEVER considered him inferior, I've always treated him like a friend!-"

"Always? Hardly!"- Nerissa yelled back. "Does that 'always' include the way you treated him because of your brother, or was that a fortuity?"

"You know full well that you were abusing your authority, it was your fault!"- Elyon pointed at her accusingly. "I snapped at Caleb, yes, but it was because you were over-passing my orders-"

"I did what I did, and I do not care if it was against your will. I would've ended that scum your brother, because of his venomous tongue."- the ex-guardian interrupted her. "Because of his threats to my family."- she whispered and glared back at the Queen.

For a minute Elyon could just stare at her with her wet blue-gray eyes. Had Phobos provoked this? It was way too possible, but it could also be Nerissa taking advantage of the situation:

"Threats? What are you talking..."

"Your unfulfilled brother said he'd kill not only me and Julian, but also our son and grandson to avenge the rebellion for his downfall."- Nerissa crossed her arms on her chest with a cold expression. "His words and tone, and his beast-like nature deserved the type of response I gave. You should've heard him, but too bad, your darling Galgheita couldn't mange to call you in the dungeons earlier. You instantly recognized _me_ as guilty and trampled on my son's dignity."

"I did..."

"That's why you're a poor ruler. You never see all the angles and dimensions of a figure"- she was getting ready to leave. The green-eyed woman shot one last glare at Elyon, but this time it was more bitter than hateful: "Mark my words, Whelp, Phobos is a threat. I don't know how or why, but I feel that his speech wasn't just prattling. You all think that it's me who you should be alert with, but that's a facade. Your brother is the true irreparable evil, and he needs a much more secure cessation than that cell."

Elyon was left all by herself as Nerissa teletransported, point-blank, but her thoughts would keep her company. Thoughts related to so many things- intense, dark and confused thoughts filled with anger. A youth certain to make big changes would not stop there. Elyon got up and walked to the exits of the royal room.

There were certain things that didn't endure delay.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it, folks. The end of Arc.2 and respectively the end of this story. The sequel following the events after this will be coming out very soon, meanwhile I would love to hear all your thoughts and comments as always. Thank you for reading and following my story lines. Will be looking forward to see you all and why not many others too, as readers of the upcoming sequel ;)_

_Wishing you all the very best and I'll be seeing you again very soon._

_Lots of love,_  
_jimelization_


End file.
